Animal Access
by Cunning-Fox-Ranger
Summary: Cadinia Drenor had lost many things; starting with her mom, and now she was both without a whole family and a home. She traveled for two years, before stumbling back into her hometown. Things in two years, including a new Ranger team. One of which even has the pleasure of working and living with her. So, how does one deal with a Power Ranger and a banished Solar Fire Ninja?
1. A Kind Knock

Okay, first ever full on MerrickXOC story that _doesn't_ include any other type of monster other than Orgs...

It's also still in the first few chapters, so I'll be a little slow with the updating, but I _WILL_ update on a perfect schedule.

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I woke up in the room I was staying in while passing through a town I didn't even think to look at.

I sighed when the reason I woke up kept knocking on the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I sighed before walking over and put my hand on the handle, "Look, I told the owner I don't wanna be…"

My voice went soft when I saw who was on the other side of it.

A tall teen boy with brown hair, but silver bangs, and light brown eyes, was looking at me with a not-so-happy look on his face.

In my eyes, he looked hot!

But, I luckily didn't voice that.

"Finally!" He folded his arms, "I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes!"

Hot? Yes. Rude? Definitely.

"As I was saying…." I growled out, "I told the owner I didn't want to be woken up!"

"And I wanted to play pool, we don't always get what we want." He scuffed.

"Cadinia."

"What?"

"My name. It's Cadinia." I informed him.

He nodded, "Well, Cadinia, I'm Merrick, and I'd gladly appreciate it if you would come out."

I balled my fist, "I grew up in a mostly male family, do not test me."

"Just saying. It'd be less annoying on my part if you listened."

I did the only thing I could think of that didn't involve seeing this guy's blood leak out of his face.

I stepped back and slammed the door shut...

Or… I tried to.

My left leg was still in the way by the time the door swung closed.

Biting my lip so I _wouldn't_ sound weak or make a fool out of myself, I opened the door a little and pulled my leg all the way in.

I quickly hopped on one foot over to my bag and grabbed my first aid kit.

It might be a little overreactive to go for that after a single hit, but I'd already hurt that leg and had it sewn up a few days prior.

" _Great_ way to start a new day, Drenor." I grumbled as I lifted my pants leg up, and blew some of my long honey brown, and layered white, hair out of my face.

Sure enough, blood dripped from my old/new scar.

I sighed and wrapped a roll of gauze around it before I put medical tape on that to keep it on my leg for precaution.

Right as I finished, and moved my pants leg back down, the door was knocked on yet again.

"Can't you buzz off?!" I snapped.

Merrick must've taken that as 'Come on in' and stepped inside with a roll of gauze.

"A little late." I rolled my pants leg back up again to show him my handy work.

"Woah… How often do you get hurt?" He frowned.

"Often enough." I sighed.

"Mind if I at least look it over?" He asked kindly, which threw me off guard.

"Uh… yeah, no… Sure… Go ahead." I let out stupidly.

Merrick laughed softly before he gently started pulling the tape off.

I hissed and gripped his jacket a bit.

Merrick glanced at it as I did before he quickly finished pulling the tape off, "Really hurts, huh?"

"What gave it away, Sherlock?" I breathed out.

"Sorry." He apologized before he pulled the gauze off lightly and blinked, "Woah…"

"Yeah, I know." I grumbled.

"What… what did you do?" He frowned.

"I'm a swimmer, so I went in the water… let's just say, I'm not so much a fan of a school of Piranhas right now." I relented.

"Aren't those only native to South America?"

"I was there a week ago, then I had to come here… docs said it was a miracle all I got were a _few_ large bites. Any worse and I would've lost it… literally." I replied simply, "They said 'Don't try anything stupid for a month and you'll be fully healed'… and what do I go and do? I hit it with a door!"

"Not technically." He reasoned, "I mean, not fully… it just a little bit…"

"That's what Captain Smith said about an iceberg." I deadpanned.

He laughed softly, "Do you always make people laugh like that?"

I shrugged, a soft smile on my face, "Once in a while."

"Well…" Merrick wrapped his role of gauze around my leg, "There you go."

I smiled a bit at him, "Thanks…"

"Better follow those Doctor's orders though." He noted.

I groaned, "But I _love_ moving around! I get so **bored**!"

Again, he laughed before he sobered up, "How long are you planning on staying anyway?"

I shrugged, "I move around a lot… but I got kicked out of where I was living before… so I don't know."

"Well, till you do, why don't you stay in town?" He advised, "Don't want you putting so much pressure on that leg till you're ready, and even then you should be careful."

I sighed then rubbed the back of my neck, "Stupid question… what exactly is the town? I wasn't looking…"

"Oh… Turtle Cove." He answered.

My jaw dropped. Not good.

"Uh… well… I… really appreciate the advice, but I think I should actually get the hell out of dodge…" I weakly got up before hissing and sitting down, "On second thought, I think I'll rest here for the night… then leave."

"Why?" Merrick raised a brow.

"Long story, you wouldn't understand." I denied.

"Please." He scuffed.

"No… trust me, you wouldn't." I insisted.

He sighed, "Alright… but don't get up for a few hours."

I rubbed my leg softly in pain, "Noted."

He smiled softly before he got up and walked to the door, stopping for a second and turning back to me, "Oh… uh… I was asked to ask you if you were hungry."

"I could go for some buttered toast, but that's it." I replied simply.

"I'll get that for you… and a book if you want."

"Sure." I nodded.

"Alright…" He left the room.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I sighed as I leaned back against my bed, groaning a bit before I grabbed my duffle bag, pulling out my light blue full-sized acoustic guitar.

I groaned as I pulled it up and put it against my chest while I took the pick and started strumming softly.

I breathed in softly as the melody washed over me a bit.

If there was one thing I loved, it was strumming to the one thing I've had since I was 5… it relaxed me whenever I was upset… and it really relaxed me now.

 **Merrick**

I heard strumming from the room beside mine and frowned.

Who'd be strumming anything right now?

I moved out of my room and knocked on the door.

The music stopped instantly and I heard a familiar voice call out, "Sorry!"

I frowned and knocked again.

"Come in!" They called.

I opened the door to see Cadinia sitting on the bed with one of her legs propped up on a pillow, with a guitar leaning against the bed.

"So you were strumming?" I blinked.

"Sorry… I do that when I'm bored…" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"No… it's… it's good, amazing actually… where'd you learn to play like that?" I sat on the edge of her bed.

She shrugged, "Nowhere. I taught myself…. Like I taught myself to read and write…"

"Wait… didn't your parents teach you?" I frowned.

"They…. were always too busy for me." She relented, "Family of men remember?"

"Seriously? What about your mom?"

"N… never the toughest cookie in the jar." She replied, "It's a complicated story."

"Then uncomplicate it." I reasoned.

She sighed, "No… really… I don't even know the full story… all I know is she never really put in the time for me… I'm the youngest of three guys, two of which are more childish than a toddler."

"Really?" I blinked, "Sorry to hear that."

"It's cool… I got used to it… 17 years worth of it…" She grumbled then shook her head, "Doesn't matter anyway… sorry I bothered you with my playing though."

"You're great." I assured, "What were you playing?"

She shrugged, "Just some different beats… not much of a song…"

"It's good." I assured, "Do you play often?"

"Just a little… not like it's a freaking profession… I'm more into swimming." Cadinia replied, "And even if I did play often… it's not like I could stand on stage and play anything…"

"Why not?"

"Ever hear of Glossophobia?" She raised a brow.

"What?"

She sighed, "Stage Fright. I have Stage Fright… I have a lot of frights when it comes to being on stage…"

"Really?" I blinked.

She nodded, "Yeah… I can't _stand_ being on stage… my legs go numb… my heartbeat pounds in my ears… and… well… the last ones… kinda personal…"

"Oh…" I nodded softly, "Sorry…"

"It's okay." She smiled softly, "I don't tell many people."

"Consider me lucky." I joked.

She giggled lightly, "Yeah."

I blinked at the sound of the giggle… it was gentle… flowing…

"So, Merrick… you work here right?" Cadinia got my attention again.

"Yeah… I work here in exchange for food and sleeping here." I nodded, "I actually just started yesterday."

"Really?" She scuffed, "From your little reaction this morning, I wouldn't have guessed."

I laughed, "You really like making people laugh."

"I like people smiling. Even if I don't know the true feeling, it makes me happy to see others happy." She replied, "Makes me feel like I have a purpose."

"Really?" I blinked.

"Yeah…. Kinda stupid, I know." She sighed.

"No, it's… it's nice." I assured, "Not stupid…"

She smiled lightly, "Thanks…"

I nodded softly, then looked back at her leg, "So… how's the wound?"

"It feels better… wouldn't kill me if I could just stretch it though." She replied.

I blinked when I got her hidden meaning, "Oh… uh… right…"

I got up and helped her to her feet as best as I could.

She nodded when she could stand up again, "Alright… thanks for the help."

"Pleasure." I nodded.

I started out of the room and she followed slowly behind.

"God… still hurts though." She grumbled.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, "I could've told you that you know."

 _Whack_!

"I was kidding!" I rubbed where she hit my arm.

She smiled a bit, "Helps with the pain…"

"I figured." I grumbled.

"Don't be such a baby." She rolled her eyes.

I don't know why… but a part of me both hated her and was actually happy for her company.

I hadn't exactly been in the friendly mood since I came here, but she was really kind… even when she seemed to be mad.

When we got to the front, Cadinia smiled at Willie, who nodded to me.

"Hey… Willie, right?" She walked over… easily hiding the limp in her leg.

"That's right… what can I do you for?"

"Just some water…"

"And an ice pack… she… hurt her leg." I put in.

Cadinia sent a glare my way and I took a step away from her quickly.

"Here you go." He handed her an ice-pack and I sat her at the bar, propping her leg up on another chair as she put the pack on it.

She hissed softly as some water dripped from it… but she quickly shook it off, "Thanks…"

"Pleasure." Willie assured before looking at me, "Hey… Merrick, could you do me a favor and fix one of the tables? That brawl yesterday really got nailed…"

"Got it." I nodded slowly.

"I've got some tools… if you want." Cadinia noted, "They're in my backpack…"

I smiled lightly, "Thank you."

"Just don't break 'em." She added as I headed to her room to grab what she's lending me.

When I got into the room again, the first thing I noticed as that one of the pillows was singed on the back.

I frowned and went to grab it when the burn made me pull back and nearly cry out in pain… so it was clearly fresh… which was weird.

I shook my head and grabbed her backpack (Which was a golden shade and had the symbol of the sun on it) and grabbed out the tools I needed.

I walked out of the room, giving a last glance to the pillow before I walked out of the hall and into the back of the Roadhouse.

When I got there, I saw a table, clearly broken.

"Alright… let's get to work…" I mumbled to myself.

 _ **Later that night…**_

Willie had locked up, leaving Cadinia and me to eat some food before going to our separate rooms.

"Night." I smiled lightly at her.

"Whatever." She grumbled and walked into her room before I heard a loud, "DEAR _RA_ THAT HURTS!"

I winced at how loud she was and looked out from my room door. "You okay?"

"Sorry!" She called back.

I shook my head and continued into my room.

I laid on my bed and closed my eyes.

This would make the second night I've been free of Zen-Aku's power… and I was gonna try to catch up on all the sleep I've missed…

 _ **The next day…**_

I heard my door being knocked on and I groaned before I got up to answer it.

When I opened it, I saw Cadinia folding her arms and smirking lightly at me.

"Finally! I've been waiting for the last five minutes!" She mocked what I said yesterday.

"Did you just do that to annoy me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well… Willie says he needs you to help cut some wood for some barbecue and I volunteered to wake you up." She still had that smirk on her face.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine… but I thought you were supposed to rest?"

"I did… I spent the whole night resting… but I always get up at Daybreak, it's… kinda a problem of mine." She relented slowly.

 **Third Person**

Cadinia was inwardly gulping in fright.

She hated waking up at daybreak… but she, like her 'family', rose with the sun because it was literally ingrained into their skin.

Merrick nodded, and they walked to the back together. "You don't have to….."

"But I want to… and besides, I'm bored, broke, and got no friends to hang out with." She informed him, "So… why don't you put the pieces down and I'll cut them."

Merrick blinked, "You sure you can do-"

Cadinia grabbed the ax and swung down on a piece of wood, cutting it clean in half.

"Okay, let's do it." Merrick blinked before he grabbed another piece of wood.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

Cadinia's shirt was barely wet as they walked inside to eat some lunch.

"How can you not be hot?" Merrick frowned.

Cadinia bit her lip, scuffing, "You don't wanna know."

Truth be told, she was never affected by heat, so she couldn't _get_ sweaty, or hot.

But, she couldn't tell him that, so she kept her mouth shut on the matter.

Merrick sighed before they sat down and Willie put down some food for both of them.

"Thank you." They chorused before they dug in.

Cadinia moaned in joy before she finished her bite. "This is _so_ good!"

"Thanks." Willie nodded.

"Oh… uh…" Cadinia reached for her wallet but Willie held up a hand.

"On the house… for helping out with the wood… which, I'm amazed you're not sweaty from working on."

"Yeah… I know." Cadinia nodded softly.

They continued eating before wind suddenly blew open and window and Merrick turned to it, Cadinia doing the same after feeling it too.

"Uh… I'll… be right back…" Merrick assured before he ran off, Cadinia following him slowly.

 _ **14 minutes later…**_

The female hid behind a wall, looking around it to see Merrick running up to a group of five people in spandex who were fighting… weird freaks.

"Wild Access!" He suddenly shouted and was suddenly clad in a silver and indigo full body spandex with a helmet…

 _"Funny… they look like the Power Rangers…"_ Cadinia frowned at the thought.

Her grandfather had told her legends of the teams… but she never believed them.

They continued to fight the freaks back… but there was no way they could keep it up…

Cadinia groaned before she ran out and struck some back before kicking another down and rolling out of the way from another.

She easily ducked out of sight from the 'Power Rangers' and knocked a few more down.

When they were all finished, Cadinia winced… no way to hid… darn it!

"Cadinia?" Merrick gaped and she looked over at him, "Er… I mean… uh…"

"It's not a common name, and I already saw you morph, Merrick." Cadinia bit.

Said ranger demorphed, mouth wide open. "H… how…? How did you…?"

"I'm full of surprises." Cadinia informed him before looking at the other five, "Might as well show and tell me who you are… get this over with."

They waved their hands in front of some animal patches and Cadinia saw three other guys and two girls.

One guy in red, one guy in blue, one guy in black, one girl in yellow, and one girl in white.

"Who are you?" The one in Red asked.

"I could ask you the same… but it's Cadinia. Cadinia Drenor." Cadinia informed them.

"I'm Cole Evans." The one in red nodded.

"Taylor Earnhardt." The girl in yellow went on.

"Max Cooper." The boy in blue continued.

"Danny Delgado." The boy in black put in.

"And I'm Alyssa Enrilé." The girl in white finished.

Cadinia nodded to each of them, "You're all… Power Rangers… right?"

They nodded.

"Okay… good… so I'm _not_ losing my mind." She held her head a bit.

"How'd you know how to fight?" Cole frowned.

"Family thing… learn to protect yourself." She gave her usual half-lie.

They blinked and nodded, "Okay…"

"Do you-"

"I'll keep your secret." Cadinia assured, "Don't know anyone who would care to know anyway."

They nodded, accepting her answer again.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Cadinia was in her room, screaming into her pillow in pain as Merrick put an ice pack on her hurt leg again.

"Well, you shouldn't have gone out like that." He reprimanded her.

"I'll remember that next time you nearly get your butt kicked." Cadinia raised a hand.

Merrick considered this, "Okay… good point…"

He patted her back lightly before he got up, "I… better go help, Willie… you stay here and heal."

With that, he walked out of the room.

Cadinia groaned before she took the ice pack off her leg and slammed her hand against it instead before it burnt with flames.

Within seconds, Cadinia's pain ebbed away and she stood up like it was nothing.

"Okay… Power Rangers are real… time to lie more than just being a banished Solar Ninja…"

* * *

So, good start right?

I hope it was, I spent MONTHS figuring it out...

So, please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	2. Stampeding for Help

Like I said, perfect schedule... I hope at least...

This was a fun chapter to write since it was Cadinia's first ever full time with the Wild Force Ranger...

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I woke up at the crack of dawn, sighing before I grabbed my journal and opened it to a random page I had a song on.

I grabbed my guitar and started strumming softly.

"When the days are cold… and the cards all fold, and the saints we see, are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail. And the ones we hail, are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale. I want to hide the truth. I want to shelter you. But with the beast inside. There's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed. We still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come… This is my kingdom come." I strummed and hummed as I looked over the words and notes, "When you feel my heat! Look into my eyes! It's where my demons hide! It's where my demons hide! Don't _get_ too close. It's _dark_ inside! It's where my _demons_ hide! It's where my demons hide!"

I heard knocking and I quickly put my guitar back down, along with my journal before I got back into my bed.

I heard the door open and I chanced a glance over my shoulder to see Merrick looking inside.

"Cadinia?" He grumbled, "It's five in the morning!"

I groaned and turned to him, "Rise with the sun, dude… besides, what are you doing awake?"

"Your playing woke me up." He replied sharply.

I blinked, "Well sorry… won't happen again…"

He nodded stiffly, "Good."

He walked out, closing the door loudly behind him.

I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I turned back away and pulled myself into a slight ball.

"I _hate_ not being able to tell people!" I growled softly.

Growing up as a Solar Ninja, you're never allowed to tell anyone… and even if I was banished, I still practice my powers… so it's not like I can tell anyone.

I felt the window blow open and I heard Merrick running out.

"Looks like that's his Bat Signal…" I grumbled before I got up and ran out too.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Merrick met up with the others, who were all 'morphed' and attacking the multitude of monsters.

I hid behind a fence… till I felt something grab my arm.

"Ah! A little girl wanting to play!" A weird white clown-freak tugged me out of my hiding place.

"Hey let me go!" I growled, trying to pull away.

"Cadinia!" I heard Max call out close by.

"Let her _go_ Jindrax!" Cole growled as they regrouped after knocking the monsters down.

"Not happening rangers!" This freak… Jindrax… denied, pulling out a sword, "Besides… you're gonna be a little tied up with this one! Rope Org!"

A large coiled up rope freak with legs and googly eyes stepped out of nowhere. "Ah! Rangers!" It spoke with a sailor's accent.

"You're coming with me." Jindrax pulled me away.

"Cadinia!" I heard Merrick as I struggled still.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

We were on a broken cliff overlooking the Power Rangers and their battle.

I kept trying to pull away… but Jindrax held stiff.

"Man, you're feisty for a weak girl!" He complained and my eyes went wide.

"What… did you… _just call me_?!" I exclaimed, feeling anger burn inside me.

The moment I started feeling it, flames came to life where he was holding me.

The freak yelped and pulled away, waving his hand, "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

I got into a fighting stance, "That's not all I got."

I set my hands aflame… but he was ready.

He held out his sword and sent my attack back.

It didn't burn me, but the force sent me free-falling to the lower ground.

I braced myself for my impending death, but it never happened.

"Gotcha!" Merrick breathed out, and I looked to see him holding me up as he rode a bike with the head of a wolf before stopping and helping me to my feet, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I breathed out before I saw Jindrax rushing over to the 'Org' thing, "But I wouldn't say the same for that freak… _Hey_!"

He jumped and turned to me, "How can you be so strong?! You're not a ranger."

"Just because I'm not some color-coded spandex wearing superhero _doesn't_ mean I'm not strong." I growled, "Never judge an opponent by how they look."

"We'll see about that! Putrids!" Jindrax throw some sort of conch-shell into the air, sending out a bunch of those freaks again.

We got into fighting stances as they went at us.

I growled before I kicked one down and elbowed another.

"Cadinia, you gotta get out of here!" Taylor called.

"No way." I denied and shoved another… Putrid… down. "I'm not leaving you guys hanging like that!"

"You won't have to worry ranger! Time to tie up some loose ends!" The freak sent a set of ropes at Taylor.

"Watch out!" I shouted and got in front of her.

Of course… this caused both of us to be tied together, and I felt her demorphing.

"Yes! Two for one!" It called out.

I growled, "I don't think so…" I reached to put a hand on the ropes then frowned when I did. "No…"

I can't be out of juice now!

The other five easily got the Org back, causing it to run away, along with Jindrax.

"Well… this day isn't looking so good." I grumbled.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

We were walking to something the five -Merrick opted out of coming- rangers called 'The Animarium'.

Well… the four untied rangers were walking…

Taylor and I were arguing about how to walk in unison since her total right and my entire left got tied together.

"Okay… and here's the entrance." Cole noted as we got in front of a weird looking entryway.

"That leads to nowhere." I pointed at the clear see-through entrance.

"You'll see." They smirked lightly and slowly headed into the doorway.

When I stepped through… I had to blink several times.

Instead of stepping through into an empty entryway…

I was in a temple before we stepped out into the main area that was covered by trees.

"Okay…" I gaped and looked around.

"Welcome." I heard a voice catch my attention and I almost got into a fighting stance in the direction of it…

Except… Taylor pulled me back.

"Who are you?!" I stared at a girl in white.

"I'm Princess Shayla." She smiled lightly, "And you must be Cadinia… They spoke of you last night."

I nodded slowly, "Okay… uh… where are we?"

"The Animerium."

"That's impossible." I shook my head, "It's a myth. A stupid myth that's true and I'd rather not be a part of. Now if I could just find some sort of flame to burn these ropes off… I'll be on my way."

"Wouldn't that burn us?"

"Maybe you, but not me." I scoffed, "I'm immune to all things heat… now if I could just get something that'll work…"

"That Org's power is too powerful to break something so easily." Max denied and Taylor pulled in the direction of a small area… which caused us to fall to the ground.

"Okay… we need to work on our walking." I let out.

"Ya think." She looked over at me.

The guys helped us back up and I rubbed my still sore leg in pain.

"How'd this happen?" Alyssa frowned at my scar.

"Piranhas, South America… swimming." I answered simply, "Docs said I was lucky to keep it."

"Wow." They blinked.

"How long ago was that?"

"Two weeks." I replied, "I've been staying at Willie's Roadhouse."

They blinked, "The same place Merrick stays?"

I nodded, "Yeah… why?"

"Well… it's just… weird… and he was the one that saved you." Cole let out, "He's not exactly….."

"Open to people." Max finished.

I nodded, "I don't doubt that… now…"

Taylor and I motioned to our still connected bodies.

"We'll figure it out." They assured.

Taylor and I groaned, then tried to sit down… only to fall on our backs. "Make it soon!"

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

They tried everything, fire, cutting it… nothing worked.

"I'm beginning to think there's no way we'll be able to get free." I rubbed my forehead.

"Thinkin' the same." Taylor nodded.

I sighed and leaned against a wall, causing Taylor to do the same.

"So… while we're stuck together… mind telling me a little about yourself?" I looked over at her.

She shrugged, "I'm… 19 years old, I was in the United States Air Force…"

"Ah, that's so cool!" I reasoned, "Why'd you quite… besides the obvious reason…"

"I crash-landed here… I don't even think my old squadron knows I'm alive… and I'd like to keep it that way." She replied the looked at me, "Now you."

I nodded softly before I looked ahead, "I… lost my mom when I was a baby… and I've… been trained to fight by the other members of my family… learned I can only rely on myself… cause some people don't have the pleasure to have friends… especially when your family is strict and by the book."

"Wow… sounds worse than my family." Taylor let out.

"Believe me… my family is worse than _anyone_." I assured, "But… they do love me… they just don't show it a lot."

"You still love them?"

"Of course." I nodded, "You know… I'd do anything for them… that's why I left… against my will… but I left…"

Taylor nodded softly before she frowned and looked at my pocket, "What's that?"

I frowned and pulled out my solar bracelet.

On it was a golden crystal, big enough that it would've fit in the palm of my hand.

"Oh… just a bracelet I was given when I was younger." I shrugged, "Nothing important."

"Did it always have a… is that a Horse?" She looked at it closer.

"Horse? No… it's always been…." My mouth fell open when I looked at my bracelet again, "Clear…"

Inside was a small Horse-like animal.

"The HorseZord was hidden away when the Animarium first came into the skies." 'Princess Shayla' got our attention, "Only to awaken when it's protector comes."

"Protector?" I frowned, "Well… you must have the wrong girl then… cause I'm no protector… I bring destruction wherever I go."

"What makes you say-"

"Why do you think I left my family against my will?" I looked at her, "I was basically banished, and I can't ever return to them unless my Se…. Grandfather… says otherwise… and he _never_ changes his mind like that. Not once."

"A little harsh, don't you think?"

I scuffed softly, "That was two years ago… like I said, I grew up fast."

"But… if the HorseZord really has awoken…" Taylor frowned, "You must have come here for a reason."

"I don't believe in myths, and I don't believe in destiny. They're just fake… no real truth to it… and destiny has never knocked on my door… I never _want_ it to knock on my door. I'm perfectly content with living a normal life."

"We're tied together by a monster." Taylor retorted.

"Yeah, I see that." I rolled my eyes, "And if I could move my arm, you won't _believe_ what I'd do right about now… I just want out so I can get back to the Roadhouse and pretend this never happened…"

"You can't." They chorused.

"Believe me… I know that." I sighed and looked away.

"There must be a way to free you guys." Cole walked over, "I mean… it's not like you're gonna be trapped like this forever."

"Not if we can destroy that Org." Max scuffed.

I groaned and banged my head on the wall, "This is gonna be a _long_ day…"

"With you on that." Taylor moaned and leaned her head against the wall too.

 **Taylor**

 _ **1 hour later…**_

The pond went up like a water fountain and we looked to see that rope freak back.

"Cole, Alyssa, Danny… Max… you go." Princess Shayla decided, "Cadinia and Taylor… until they've defeated the monster… you must remain here."

Cadinia groaned as they left, "I _hate_ sitting around!"

"Agreed!" I nodded, "There must be something…"

"Have you tried to morph?" Princess Shayla asked.

"Yes… but it didn't work." I groaned.

"I can't _believe_ fire didn't work." Cadinia growled, "Fire burns through _everything_!"

"Well… not everything." I reasoned.

"Yes, flame-resistant things are clearly nonburnable, but still!" She groaned.

The three of us laughed softly before I realized something.

"Cadinia… maybe we should try finding your Zord."

"No way… we can barely walk!" She denied.

"We'll learn as we go!" I grinned softly.

She sent a glare my way before sighing. "I'm so regretting this…"

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Inside, outside. Inside, outside." I repeated as we continued to step closer to an area of the Animarium none of us rangers have gone to before.

"I can't believe this…" She groaned, "None of you have been here?"

"Never had a reason… I can't believe it's so close to the Volcano… what kind of WildZord likes fire?"

"Maybe the kind who's protector is resistant against it."

I rolled my eyes, "I walked into that one… didn't I?"

"Kinda, yeah." She nodded.

We stopped in front of an opening at the foot of a cave.

I groaned as a hot wind blew at us, but Cadinia relished in it.

When the wind stopped, Cadinia smirked. "We're here."

"Great…" I grumbled.

We continued on in, and I noticed torches lighting with each step we took inside.

That wind blew at us again, and I nearly fell back, but Cadinia kept walking forward… me being forced to follow.

"You want us out? Then _come out_!" She called.

"Cadinia, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Simple tactic. Draw out the enemy and do as you wish." She informed me softly.

And… it worked.

A large Zord jumped down from atop the cave and I noticed it's Golden sheen where a horses main color would be and silver mane and tail.

"The HorseZord…" Cadinia whispered before we slowly walked up to it, "I'm not gonna hurt you… we're not gonna hurt you…"

The Zord neighed loudly, but neither of us was fazed.

Cadinia got up to it and put a hand on its nose. "That's it… good boy… we won't hurt you…"

It gave another neigh before backing up and running at us.

I winced before I felt something coming off my right side… and I looked to see the ropes falling off.

Cadinia and I looked at our now free sides, grinning.

"It worked!" We cheered before high-fiving each other.

Right as we finished, my Growl Phone went off.

I grabbed it and put it to my ear while Cadinia went over to sooth the Zord some more. "Yeah?"

" _We need your help! The Org's too much!"_

I sighed, "We're on our way." I closed my phone and looked at Cadinia. "You up for this?"

She looked back at me before nodding. "Yes."

 _ **8 minutes later…**_

We reached the fight and saw my friends all morphed but barely making a dent in the Rope Org's power.

"Do what I do." I instructed before I pulled out my Growl Phone again, "Wild Access!"

Once I was morphed, I looked back at Cadinia who looked at her wrist… where, in place of her bracelet, a morpher like Merrick's appeared… only, hers had the gold head of the HorseZord.

She pulled the head off slowly and lifted it to her ear before putting her hand out, "Wild Access!"

When she came out of her morph, she was in a uniform almost exactly like Alyssa's.

Only… Cadinia's was goldenly shaded, and had… horse-like helmet, with the horse's eyes blue and above her visor, which looked to be held by a horse's mouth.

Her uniform on her body had the same as all of us, only with seven stripes across her chest… and the face of a horse as her patch.

She had a skirt that went to her thighs, also golden, and pants that followed after that to golden boots.

And… everything normally golden on everyone else's uniforms was silver on hers.

I swear though, I could see the grin on her face through the visor.

"Alright!" She cheered before we went at the freak.

"Good to have you aboard!" Alyssa called as I cut at some Putrids that suddenly appeared.

"Yeah! Now we've got another ranger!" Max cheered.

"Now let's go for something good… Horse Sickle!" Cadinia pulled out a sickle-like weapon before sending it into the ground, "Sweep!"

Within seconds, a crack in the ground spread up to the Rope Org, and flames followed.

"Woah." I gasped before looking at Cole, who nodded.

"Let's put ours together to help!" He called before the five of us, minus Merrick, combined our main weapons into the Jungle Sword.

"Jungle Sword!" We chorused, "Savage Slash!"

Cole sliced the weapon down, sending the energy strike at the freak.

Within seconds, it fell to the ground, sparking, before exploding.

"Yeah!" Cadinia exclaimed with joy before looking at us, "That was _awesome_!"

The six of us chuckled before I heard something close by… and I saw the Monster grew back three times as large as before.

"Then there's that." I commented before the five other rangers and I pulled out our Crystal Sabers to summon our WildZords.

"WildZords Descend!"

Within seconds, our Zords came down and combined before we got into them.

 **Merrick**

I smirked before I looked at Cadinia, "Watch this."

I created my Laser Pool and put my three WildZord crystals at my end before I shot them with my Lunar Cue.

"WildZords Descend!"

Once my WildZords appeared I raised my hand into the air.

"WildZords Combine!"

Once the Predazord was made, I looked over at her.

"Wanna give it a try?"

She nodded before holding out her… Crystal Dagger… it was shorter than the Crystal Sabers. "Alright then… WildZord Descend!"

Within seconds, a Golden Horse jumped through the air and came down beside the two Megazords.

"What's say we combine our forces?" Cadinia got my attention, "Let me combine the HorseZord with your… Megazord?"

I frowned before I nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

I crossed my Lunar Cue with her Crystal Dagger, and called out with her, "WildZords combine!"

The HorseZord came apart, putting its legs in front of the Predazord's and the head coming on like a helmet while the chest combined with the chest of my Megazord.

We got into it easily, and put our weapons into the two control panels.

"Steed-Predazord!" We chorused, "Awaken!"

"Alright! Let's unravel this twine freak!" Cadinia declared.

 _ **"You heard her."**_ Cole chuckled before we advanced on the monster.

"Not so fast!" The Rope Org sent ropes at us, but we moved both Megazords out of the way.

"Not this time freak!" We denied before I looked at Cadinia and nodded.

I took a deep breath before I called, "Gator Boomerang!"

Within seconds, the Gator tail on the chest of the Megazord went into its hand and was thrown at the Org while the others called their 'Mega Roar' attack.

Once that was done, the Rope Org started to burn away.

"I'm untangled!" It complained one final time before it exploded.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I heard the others run after us as we walked through the streets, demorphed, with Cadinia head of all of us.

"Cadinia! Wait!" They called and I sighed as I stopped.

She froze and turned to us, "What?"

"Y… you're one of us now." Danny informed her, "Come with us to the Animarium…"

She shook her head, "I can't."

"Sure you-"

"No… I physically _can't_ …" She looked away, "I hate heights and…." She shook her head and looked back at us. "Besides… I have a home at the Roadhouse… plus, I'm not exactly easy to sleep with… but when you need me… I'll know. Just like I'm sure Merrick would."

I nodded in understanding before I walked up to her, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

We were about to continue walking when Alyssa whistled, getting our attention.

She tossed Cadinia a golden-shaded jacket like theirs. "From one ranger to another."

Cadinia smirked before she looked at the back.

 _ **STAMPEDING HORSE**_.

She grinned softly before she tugged it on and nodded before she turned and continued on her way.

 _ **Later that night…**_

I walked into the Roadhouse to see Cadinia behind the counter.

"Cadinia…" I frowned.

"Co-worker should be more like it." She smirked at me, "Willie gave me a job."

I blinked, "Tell me you're kidding."

The smirk turned into a lopsided grin, "Nope. I don't kid about stuff like that. You're looking at your new co-worker, Howler."

I raised a brow, " _Howler_?"

"Taylor told me your moniker was 'Howling Wolf'… so, Howler." She shrugged.

I sighed, "Fine… Stamped."

She looked at me before she chuckled softly, "Good one… but… you'll have to try harder to get to my level."

I rolled my eyes, "Is this what every day's gonna be like with you?"

"Yep." She grinned again as she nodded, "Get used to it, Howler… cause I ain't leaving till it's over."

I sighed before I shook my head, "Alright…"

It's not like she's gonna do everything she can, right? There's only so much one normal girl can do.

* * *

Yes, Cadinia has a crippling fear that kinda keeps her from going up anywhere high in the sky... more on that will be revealed soon enough...

So, please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	3. Secrets and Heritage

This takes place during **_Secrets and Lies_** , mainly because Merrick didn't appear in that episode, and because I couldn't find a true place for Cadinia in it... so... this technical Original Chapter was made.

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I walked into the front of the Roadhouse, bored out of my mind.

I sat down at the bar and pulled out my journal to look it over.

"That's yours?"

I jumped and looked up at Willie.

"Yeah." I let out, "My dad once told me it was my mom's… but she never wrote in it so he passed it to me… I only write important things in it because I… might pass it onto my kids someday."

"That's… very wise of you." He noted.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey…" We looked over at the door as Merrick walked in, holding a flier.

"What's that?" I nodded the paper.

He frowned before he shrugged, "I was walking through the town square and someone gave this to me."

I got up and took it in my hands.

* * *

 _Heritage Day._

 _Today we celebrate where we come from, and who we are._

 _Turtle Cove Square, 12 to 11._

* * *

I stared at the paper. "Heritage Day?"

"Ah… yeah, it's a tradition the residents celebrate every… 3 years." Willie nodded.

"Explains why I never heard of it." I decided before I put the paper down, "And why I'm not going."

"Why not?" They frowned.

"I don't have a heritage." I informed them, "My parents, grandparents, great grand parents, Great, great grand parents-"

"We get it." Merrick held up a hand.

I sighed, "They've always been here… in America."

"Trace a family far enough back, you'll find something interesting." Willie reasoned.

I shook my head, "I don't know… what about you Merrick?"

"What about me?" He frowned.

"Don't you have any family history?" I asked, "Where your parents are from?"

"Uh… I was… orphaned when I was a baby." He informed me and I frowned.

He lied… that was a clear lie.

But, I went with it. "Okay…"

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Yes, I know I'm not supposed to talk to you… but I need to know something." I sighed.

 _"What?"_

"I need to know where we started." I let out, "I need to know our Heritage."

 _"Cadinia, you know our heritage."_

"I mean what Country do we hail from?" I reasoned, "It's Heritage day here and I wanna know."

 _"Look it up yourself. I gotta go."_

With that, my brother hung up on me.

I groaned and threw my phone onto my bed.

"Well, there went that." I sighed and sat down.

"Cadinia?"

I looked at the door as Merrick nodded.

"Present." I stood up, "What's up?"

"Uh… I was wandering who you were calling?" He frowned, motioning to my phone, "But… I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"A brother." I replied shortly, "I was asking him if he knew anything about our heritage… didn't go as planned."

He nodded softly, "Isn't there someplace you could look up your family history?"

I raised a brow at him, "Yeah, dude… what? You've never heard of a Library before?"

"Uh… no… I have… I was just… messing around…" He laughed softly, his eyes wide, as he hurried out.

There it was again. Another lie!

"Merrick, where did you grow up?" I frowned.

"Here." He replied shortly, "You want a ride to the Library? I can take you."

"No… I can… walk." I reasoned.

"Okay." He nodded softly.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I took a gasping breath of air as I finally came to a stop outside the Turtle Cove Library.

I sat down against some steps to catch my breath.

Unlike most Ninjas, I can't Ninja Run or Ninja Streak… it scares me when I'm high in the air, and I can't stand fast motion like that.

"Told you, you should've taken my ride."

I jumped to my feet and fought the urge to get into my Ninja Stance when I saw Merrick leaning against a lion at the top of the steps.

"How'd you get here before me?!" I gaped.

"Took Willie's bike." He pointed to an old black and white bike that looked like it'd been straight through both World Wars.

"That piece of scrap metal?" I blinked.

He frowned, "No… Willie's bike."

"Okay… will you tell me the truth for once?" I growled as we walked inside.

"I am." He reasoned.

"Willie's bike looks like it's been through _both_ World Wars!" I hissed softly.

"World Wars…?"

"Okay…" I shook my head, "Now that's two things I need to figure out while we're here…"

 _ **3 hours later…**_

"How could you _not_ know about the World Wars?" I frowned as we walked out of the Library.

We got bub-kiss on my family history, so I knew I wasn't going to the heritage thing.

But, I really wanted to know about Merrick.

" _Wow_ , you don't drop something easily do you?" He groaned in annoyance.

"Nope." I smiled innocently, "Never could. Never will."

He sighed before he headed up to the old bike and I started down the other way.

"What? No… no… come on… come on…" I heard him groan in annoyance and I turned to see him struggling with the ride.

I scuffed and walked over, "Told you… scrap metal."

"Shut up." He growled softly, "I can fix this…"

I grabbed his hand as he was about to get up.

" _Or_ … I can help get you to an Auto-body shop." I countered, "The latter seems easier."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I heard the Heritage Day celebration in full swing as Merrick and I rolled the bike out of the shop.

It was now spray painted silver with dark gold trim, the wheels were replaced for stronger, longer lasting, ones, and the handle bars were reshaped to actually work.

All in all… it was a complete remodel that cost us almost all the money I had.

But, Merrick got the bike fixed like he wanted, so… whatever.

I sighed softly as we got it to the front of the Roadhouse and looked it over, "Well… there you go."

"Thanks." He nodded as we got inside.

"Least I could do." I relented, "Least you got _something_ good out of today…"

He frowned, "Hey, I'm sure you'll find out soon."

I scoffed and leaned against the bar, "I don't know. With my luck? It's never been that easy."

"Really?" Merrick raised a brow as he walked over to the pool table and grabbed a cue, "I don't think it's that cut and dry."

"I do." I assured, "I have for the last two years."

He looked up at me, "Really?"

"Yeah." I sighed, "Look… it's a complicated story… I'd rather not talk about it."

"Seems there's a lot of that going around." Merrick noted before he set up the table.

I looked over at him, "If I _could_ tell you, I would but you're not a Solar Ninja Student…..."

I slapped a hand over my mouth a little too late.

He looked up at me confused.

"Solar Ninja Student?"

"I didn't say that." I denied quickly.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't." I insisted.

"Cadi-"

"Look, it's not important so drop it!" I snapped.

As I spoke, the stove in the kitchen lit… I know it did it on its own because I could feel it.

I waved my hand against my leg and I felt it go out.

He raised his hands a bit, "Fine… but you need to tell me sooner or later."

"So do you." I reasoned before sighing as I came to a decision, "Look… I know we're both keeping secrets, and that's fine. But we can't just… _push_ each other to tell them… I should know… I've clammed up on more people than you can imagine, to keep my secrets safe. But if we're gonna be friends… we might wanna tell them sooner or later."

He frowned, "Friends?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "I mean… we work together, and battle together… and you don't complain _loudly_ about my music playing at the crack of dawn…. So, yeah, I consider you a friend."

He blinked, "Uh… yeah… you're my friend too."

I smiled lightly, "Great…"

 **Merrick**

"Hey guys," Willie walked in from the back, making both of us look over at him, "I just found the strangest thing on the back porch…"

He held up an envelope and I frowned again.

"Who's it addressed to?" I questioned.

"To… Cadinia." He handed it to her.

"Me? That's weird… especially considering I know that handwriting…" Cadinia's eyes went wide.

"Open it!" We insisted, moving over to read over her shoulders.

"I am, I am… sheesh…" She grumbled before she opened the envelope.

* * *

 **Dear Sister,**

 **I did a little digging, against my better judgment mind you, about our family history.**

 **Turns out, we originated in an Ancient South African Tribe… some ancient idiot family member got them kicked out, so they became nomads until they came to South _America_ … then they traveled north till they came to the New World and started the school then.**

 **So, there you have your answer. We're originally White South African... and... never mind… I forgot you hate that kind of title…**

 **Anyway, I didn't know that, so thanks for having me look,**

 **R.**

* * *

"Well… you got your answer." Willie blinked.

"Who's 'R'?" I questioned.

"My brother, who I owe big for doing this." Cadinia let out, "But… yeah… I'm from South Africa… and South America… and, knowing my luck, probably Central America…"

"What makes you say that?" I blinked.

"The Mayans… let's just say, one of the things they worshiped is something that runs deep in my blood." She assured, "Besides… that's just me… you, my fine friend, still haven't given me an answer as to where your family's from… I mean it's not like you derived from Indian Blood or something."

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know where I come from… but, I probably do come from Indians or something… maybe the first English… settlers."

She raised a brow, then shrugged, "Alright… good enough for me… Willie, could we take the rest of the day off?"

"Sure." He nodded, "I was gonna close up shop for the Heritage Festival anyway."

"Great, thanks… come on Merrick." She took my hand before she ran out, dragging me with her.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

We were walking through a bunch of stands.

Right now I think we were in the Eastern section.

"Wow…" Cadinia looked around in amazement, "Every three years and my family never told me about this."

I shrugged before I smelled something, "What's that?"

She blinked before tugging me over to a Japanese food stand, "Yakitori! It's my _favorite_ street food!"

I raised a brow as we watched the chef make two skewered chicken meals before holding them out for us.

Cadinia pulled out her wallet and gave him some money before taking the skewered meat and handing me one.

"Arigatōgozaimashita." She smiled, nodding softly, before we walked away.

"Repeat?" I whispered as we did.

"It means _thank you_ , genius." Cadinia rolled her eyes before she took a bite of the chicken, moaning after she did, "Dude, you gotta try this… it's _so_ good!"

I shrugged and took a bite. "Mmm…" I nodded then blinked as it _actually_ tasted good and looked at it. "Mmmm…"

Cadinia laughed softly, "I know… they're _so_ good… no matter where you are… there just good."

"What's your favorite?" I questioned, "Culture, I mean."

She shrugged, "Probably Spanish. Don't ask me why. What about you?"

"Me? Uh…" I glanced around before I saw a different colored set of booths, "Hey, look over here…"

We walked over to it and Cadinia smiled, "Ah… Chinese, they're food is amazing… so's their art. And don't get me _started_ on their language itself…"

I clapped my hands in front of her face as we finished off the skewers and threw them away.

She blinked and looked at me, "What were we talking about again?"

I breathed a laugh and shook my head before I noticed a painter drawing, "What's that?"

"A Chinese painter." She replied, smiling lightly, "Come on… we should get one."

"Together?" I blinked.

"Why not?" She shrugged, "Besides, it's cheaper."

"I like the sound of that." I breathed out before we walked over to the painter.

"Nǐ hǎo." Cadinia smiled.

"Ah… Nǐ hǎo to you as well." The woman smiled then looked at us, "Would either of you like your portrait done?"

"Yes/no." We chorused, she said yes, I said no.

"Can you give us a moment?" Cadinia pulled me out of the booth.

"Can we _not_ get our portrait made?" I sighed.

"No! I want one of myself, and I'll force you to sit down if I have to, cause you should have one too." She denied.

I frowned, "Why?"

"Because I don't think you've experienced something like this in a long time… and I think it's time you did. A painting's a good way to remember it." She noted.

I groaned, "Fine… but-"

She held up her wallet, "I _do_ have _some_ money, ya know. I can pay for it."

I sighed, "Alright…"

We stepped back over to the booth, and Cadinia nodded to the painter. "Can we both do it?"

"By all means, yes." She nodded.

We sat down on a bench and I couldn't help but notice the look that came into Cadinia's eyes as we got closer.

"Do you… mind if I…?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder so the painting would at least _look_ like we were friends.

"Uh… apparently not." She breathed a laugh.

 _ **12 minutes later…**_

"Thank you." We nodded softly as Cadinia paid and we walked away with a new painting.

"It's beautiful." I noted as I looked it over with her.

"Yeah." She breathed out, "That's what I love about Chinese…. Now… to find your ancestor's booth…"

I blinked, "You mean the… Do we have to?"

"It's either that, or we find mine. Which would you prefer?" She looked over at me.

"Yours." I decided quickly.

She grinned, "Great, yours it is!"

I blinked before she took my hand again and tugged me through the area.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"Alright… England." Cadinia breathed out as we came to a stop close to the Western section after we walked through Indian, African, Australian, New Zealand, and Persian areas.

I nodded softly, "Well… I've soaked in enough cultures for one day… let's get back…"

I grabbed her hand… but she easily changed the grip and started pulling me through the area.

"Come on, Merrick, we haven't even been here for half of the festival!" She groaned, "Have a little fun!"

"Kinda hard to do that…" I grumbled.

"Oh!" She pulled me further along the path and I groaned at her strength.

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

"Hey what's that?" I looked over at a weird booth

She stopped pulling me and looked at where I was, "It's a Fortune Teller's booth! Oh, we _so_ gotta check it out!"

"Oh no…" I moaned before she pulled me over to the booth.

We stepped inside and I looked around.

It was a little dark but strangely colored with different shades of veils.

"Welcome." We looked to see a woman sitting at a table, waving for us to sit, "Come… have a seat and I shall tell a tale for both of you."

 **Third Person**

"Sure." Cadinia nodded and lead Merrick over to the table and sat down.

The Fortune Teller, Nix, looked between them.

"Ah… I see a fire burning deep within your heart." She smiled at Cadinia, "Burning for a way out…"

Cadinia nodded softly… well… this isn't gonna be torture for her to sit through.

"And you…" Nix looked to Merrick, who went stiff at her gaze, "Your heart yearns to be free… have a path of your own…"

Merrick nodded, well… that's a complete lie.

"Both of you, however, share one thing…" Nix noted, getting their attention, "You both truly believe in what you fight for. Heart and soul of it all."

The two nodded. "Uh… is now where you tell our future?" Cadinia inquired slowly.

Nix smiled lightly, "My dear, you are going to have a truly wonderful life, full of love and excitement."

Cadinia leaned forward a bit, "I like the sound of that…"

"And me?" Merrick gulped softly.

Nix looked over at him and nodded, "Don't worry, you will know what is right, and what to do soon enough… especially with a true love by your side with a thirst for adventure."

Merrick nodded softly, "And how do I know what you're telling me is true?"

"Merrick!" Cadinia hissed.

"It's quite alright." Nix assured her, but looked at Merrick, "You've kept your past hidden for the thing you care for most… kept it hidden to keep everything okay… but it'll never be that way until you let it out… you must know that."

She looked between them both, "There is a legend, of an ancient place, that was once here in Turtle Cove… called Animaria."

Merrick's eyes slowly went wide in worry.

"Six warriors were the protectors of what were called _WildZords_." Nix continued, "One red, one yellow, one blue, one white, one black, and one silver…"

Cadinia blinked. Those were the colors of the other rangers… maybe it was a coincidence or something?

"And you bring this up because…?" Merrick let out.

"It's right to know a little history with every thought." Nix informed him simply, "Besides, _something's_ gotta get the ball rolling…" She cleared her throat. "Now… the names of five warriors were unclear… but there is one who's family has close ties to my own."

Merrick glanced over to see Cadinia nodding in wonder at the story.

"Their last name was Baliton…"

And that wonder broke instantly.

"Hang on… _what_?" She gaped, "But… Merrick… your last name is….?" She glanced at Merrick.

"Yes… and it's said the Balitons only had _one_ child." Nix continued, "They named him-"

"Okay, that's enough…" Merrick tried to stop her, his heart picking up speed in worry.

"No… I wanna know." Cadinia reasoned simply, "What'd they name their kid?"

"Maurice." She replied and Merrick felt his heart return to its normal rhythm.

"Okay, that's… not a weird name." Cadinia commented, "What ever happened to him?"

"No one knows." Nix answered, "They say he was destroyed in a final battle between Org and humans."

"Bummer…" Cadinia frowned, "I feel like I would've loved to meet the guy."

"Oh… there is such a thing as Reincarnations… and it's told that some _do_ remember their past." She assured, "And sometimes, they're closer than you think."

Cadinia nodded, "Thank you… uh…" She reached for her wallet, but Nix raised a hand.

"On the house." She assured.

"Thank you." Cadinia nodded again before looking at Merrick, "Dude… what's up with the impression of a white sheet?"

"Nothing… it's nothing… can we go?" Merrick quickly walked out.

"Whatever you say…" Cadinia blinked before she quickly followed after him.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Okay… so… we know each other's family history." Cadinia noted as they stepped into the Roadhouse, "But… still squat on each other's _personal_ history…"

"Next week." Merrick let out, "I promise, I'll tell you everything you want to know next week."

Cadinia frowned, then nodded, "Same here."

"But… thank you." Merrick nodded softly, "For taking me to the festival… it was incredible."

Cadinia smiled, "Welcome."

"And… for helping me with the bike earlier." Merrick relented, "And…"

"I get it." Cadinia laughed softly, "You're thanking me for making your day, I get it."

Merrick smiled before he hugged her lightly, "Yeah."

"Well… you're welcome." She assured before the door opened and they jumped apart.

A sad looking Cole walked in and sat at the bar.

Cadinia raised a brow and walked around the back to look at him, "What's with the frown?"

"I… my parents… I just found out…" He handed her a sheet of paper.

Cadinia raised a brow before she looked it over.

* * *

 ** _Tragic accident in Amazon Jungle._**

 **Three Scientist and a baby presumed dead.**

* * *

She didn't even have to look at the following picture. "Your parents?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"I know the feeling." She handed it back.

"Don't you have-"

"Not for two years." Cadinia shook her head, "And I lost…" She glanced over at Merrick before she finally groaned. "Oh, what the hell… my mom was killed when I was barely a year old."

"You said she-"

"She can't stick up for me if she's dead, now can she?" Cadinia glared at Merrick.

"Good point…" He stepped back.

"But… yeah… I know the feeling." Cadinia sighed, "Sorry you just found out."

"It's okay." Cole assured, "I guess… I was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Just wish it was later?" Cadinia figured.

"Yeah…"

She nodded, "Oh… uh… Merrick and I were just at the Heritage Day festival, and I actually got you something from the Australian area…" She grabbed out a stuffed, life sized, Koala bear. "Guess you really need it now."

"Ah… thanks." Cole accepted it, before hugging her and nodding to Merrick before walking out again, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" They agreed.

Merrick looked over at Cadinia before he tossed her something she barely caught.

"Thanks." Cadinia smiled at the picture frame, with a smaller version of their portrait… the picture framing having small Equestrian animals on it.

"Pleasure."

"Still wanna know your history." Cadinia noted, "I deserve to know it, Merrick."

"And you will." He looked right into her eyes, "I promise."

* * *

Revealing secrets from the past... yeah... that should be fun.

Especially when that Bowling Org is coming up...

So, please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	4. The Tornado Reveal

Truths shall be revealed soon enough... along with an even further hidden secret from on Gold Ranger...

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

"How much stuff do you own?"

"Hey, it's not my fault my brother found the address and sent all my stuff."

"So why are you throwing most of it out?"

I rolled my eyes as Merrick and I each carried a box out of the Roadhouse, "I've outgrown all this old this stuff."

I heard him put the box down an instant later and I looked back to see him holding my old surfboard trophy.

"What are you doing with that?!" I questioned in worry.

"You said he didn't want it." He shrugged.

I put my box down and walked back over quickly.

"Why? What's the big deal?" He held it away.

"Gimme that." I reached for it.

I held my hand out as he read the inscription. " _First place Junior_?"

I bit my lip before I grabbed it out of his hands.

"Is that really yours?" He questioned.

I remained silent as I put the trophy in my box and picked it back up.

"I didn't know you could Surf."

I glanced over my shoulder, "There's a lot you still don't know about me… and you've still got a day till I tell you everything, remember?"

I continued on to the trash barrel.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

I felt the wind blow at me and Merrick as we were bringing out another set of boxes of my old junk.

"Let's go." Merrick breathed out.

I nodded and followed him close behind.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

We were morphed and running to a fight with the other Wild Force Rangers.

What I could soon see both confused, and really made me angry.

An Org that looked like a spiky bowling ball, a freaky looking monstrous witch, and an even creeper clown were attacking the humans!

"Stop right there!" Cole shouted as we backflipped before the monsters.

"Alright, more pins!" The Bowling Ball freak declared, "What a thoughtful thing you've done for me!"

"We're only here to get rid of you, and your friends!" I snarled back.

"That's Toxica and Jindrax with that Org!" Alyssa figured out, "They've changed."

"Well, not enough!" Cole denied, "Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!" Taylor continued.

"Surging Shark!" Max went on.

"Iron Bison!" Danny put in.

"Noble Tiger!" Alyssa added.

"Howling Wolf!" Merrick kept going.

"Stampeding Horse!" I finished.

"Guardians of the Earth. United we Roar!" Cole called, "Power Rangers….!"

We jumped down then got back up in our stances, "Wild Force!"

I frowned when I noticed the Org simply stepping up before it set its bowling ball in our direction.

Normally, I would've shrugged it off, it's just one small ball and there's seven of us.

But, seeing as how I'm a Power Ranger now… I should've expected it would've knocked us all back with one simple strike!

I groaned as we landed on the ground close by and demorphed out of pure pain.

"That…" I spat out some blood as I landed on my chest, "Sucked ass."

I looked up to see Merrick slowly getting to his feet and coming over quickly, "You okay?"

I breathed a soft scuff, "I've been better…"

"You spat up blood."

"Wouldn't be the first time… and it's just from my lip… nothing too bad." I noted before he held out his hand and I took it.

He helped me back up and we looked over to see the others getting up too.

"Is everyone here?" Cole held his side.

 _"Do you seen anyone else beat up for miles?"_ I tried not to roll my eyes.

"How are we gonna stop this Org?" Alyssa frowned.

We were silent, trying to think when Max came up with the answer.

"I know how. Come on." He started running before any of us could stop him.

We were just about to follow when my leg gave out and I fell down, hold it in pain.

"Cadinia!" Merrick got beside me, "Your leg… isn't it?"

"If I had known an Org could do something like that, I would've been more careful, alright?" I sighed.

"The piranha bite?" Taylor asked.

I nodded, "Yeah… seems it's not as healed as I thought… that Org did a number on it… so I don't know when I'll be good."

"We'll call if we need you." Cole assured.

"Now go after Max… I'm 99 percent sure he's got a crazy idea that might not work." I noted.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

I hissed as Merrick sat another ice pack on my leg and grabbed his shoulder out of pain.

"I know… I know…" He let out softly.

"I hate this stupid injury." I growled.

"You're trying to get through it." He assured.

I sighed, "But what's a ranger if she's sidelined after a hard blow?"

"None of us saw that attack coming." He reasoned, "You couldn't have known."

"It's a Ninja's life to know the opponent before they strike." I denied.

"There you go with the Ninja thing again." He noted, "Cadinia… maybe we should reschedule that explanation for right now? I mean… we don't exactly have much else to do…"

I sighed and looked down at my hands as I twiddled with them a bit, "The Solar Ninja Academy. That's where I trained to be a Ninja…. Ever since my mom died, my dad trained me… the Solar Ninja Academy was passed down from Father to Son… and all children of that family were to become Solar Ninjas… male or not… that's how it's always been…"

"So… you're a Ninja?"

"A Solar Fire Ninja." I nodded softly, "I can't tell you much more cause I… I was _banished_ from the Academy, two years ago…"

"Is… is the Academy…?"

"Why do you think I freaked when I found out I was in Turtle Cove?" I scoffed, "A Solar Ninja, unlike most Ninjas, have to be under strict rules. No conversing with anyone outside of the Academy… keeping distances… staying away from the ocean….. that sort of thing…"

"Why… why'd you get banished?" Merrick let out.

I sighed, "Because, the secrets got too much for me… and I couldn't take it anymore… I'd been surfing for a while before then… going to secret competitions…. I had to keep that a secret from everyone… that trophy I threw away earlier? That was from the only surfing contest I ever entered…"

"What about your brother?"

"A Head Solar family cannot even converse about things other than training to be stronger." I informed him, "The only way I could talk to them about something else is if they were in their civilian lives….. a completely different one than their Solar Lives… it's a stupid rule I still don't understand…. And I couldn't handle it… so… I spoke to my father about my training… but… he… he took me to my Grandfather… who was disappointed that I broke a huge rule…"

"You were talking to your family, who knew…?"

"Doesn't matter. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone about training outside of it…." I sighed, "I was put before a trial and they let me off easy. I could never connect with my Ninja Family again… in exchange that I left before sunrise on my birthday…. It was both the worst and best gift of my life."

"And you pillow being singed?"

"Another thing… I can't control my fire all the way." I relented, "And because of that… sometimes when I'm angry… fires just… start out of nowhere… I can stop them easily… but… still…."

"So… you've been a Solar Fire Ninja your whole life and got banished two years ago even when you can't control your fire ability?" He summed up.

"Pretty much." I nodded, "What about you?"

He bit his lip before he sighed, "You know why I barely get modern terms?"

I frowned and shook my head.

"It's because… I'm not from this time period." Merrick let out slowly, "I'm an ancient warrior from 3,000 years ago… and I was sealed away after the first destruction of Master Org… I was Princess Shayla's protector back then too… and… I…"

"You what?" I questioned, "I haven't freaked yet… so what else is there to tell me?"

"I… the day before we met… I had been… freed." He let out, "You know the rest of that bit…"

"But how'd you get sealed away?" I inquired, "What'd you do to deserve that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He denied quickly and sharply.

I leaned back a bit before I nodded, "Okay… if you don't wanna talk about it….. what about your family though? How were they like?"

"My family?" Merrick scuffed, "Remember what that fortune teller told you? Everything she said was true…"

"But… you're not-"

"Merrick is another form of the name…. I can't remember much from that endeavor, but my mom kept that as the name she called me… but I was always Merrick." He smiled lightly.

"What where they like? Your parents?"

He bit his lip, "My mom? She was amazing… the kindest person around…"

"And your dad?"

He looked down, "He pushed me to do everything I was told properly the first time… a mistake was the difference between life and death for anyone… and as protector of the princess…. I couldn't afford one."

"Mistakes are what make us human." I reasoned.

"To my father? The thing that made us human was blood and flesh… nothing else." He sighed.

"Well… your father sounds like a total jerk… what'd your mom do to deserve him?"

"Arranged marriage from what I understand." He let out, "My mom had no choice… but you're right on the fact my dad's a jerk…"

We sat in silence for a few minutes, soaking in each other's stories.

"Well… we know a little more about each other." I breathed out, "So… that's… a good thing…"

"I'm surprised."

I raised a brow, "About what?"

 **Merrick**

I scoffed, "You haven't freaked out."

Cadinia smirked lightly, "I'm surprised _you_ haven't freaked out."

I looked at her eyes and noticed them shimmering with… was that worry?

"It'll take a lot more than finding out you're a Ninja to freak me out." I assured.

She scoffed, "I'll give you till tonight to let it sink in… if not… then…" She suddenly bit her lip.

"Then what?" I frowned.

"Then I _have_ to erase your memory of this conversation." She replied shortly, "That's the only way I could keep the secret in the first place… I tell someone the truth… then I erase their memory so they don't remember…"

"I won't be one of them, Cadi-"

"I don't care what you have to say… either you accept that I'm a Ninja or you don't." She sighed before blinked, "Cadi?"

"You didn't let me finish your whole name." I replied.

She smiled lightly, "I like it."

I nodded before her phone went off and she grabbed it, "Talk to me…. Cole?… There's a bowling Alley in town….? Oh, don't tell me Max's plan was to get someone to teach him a move!…" She rolled her eyes after a second. "You need me there?…. The Tornado…. that'll break his wrist! Yeah… I'm there with Merrick… no, my leg's fine… fit as a fiddle in fact."

I gave her an annoyed look that she waved off.

"Yeah… we'll be there in a bit." With that, she hung up.

"You're not going."

"You can't stop me." She scuffed as she moved the now watery ice-pack, "Besides, I need to move around."

I sighed, "Fine… but I'm not letting you walk out of here without me to hold onto."

"I know." She nodded, "That's why I said ' _we'll_ be there in a bit'."

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

We made it to the bowling alley Cole had mentioned on my new bike.

I pulled off my helmet as I helped Cadinia off.

"Let's go." She let out before we walked inside.

When we did, I saw the others gathered around Max… who was holding a…. bowling ball.

"Max!" We hissed and rushed up to him.

"Max, I've never been one for the voice of reason, but you _can't_ do the Tornado Spin! I may not know anything about Bowling, but I do know a thing about sports injuries… and the Tornado Spin-" Cadinia was trying to explain quickly.

"Is the only way we can beat this Org!" He cut her off.

"Max… are you sure you wanna do this?" Cole asked.

"I have to." He sighed before he threw the ball out.

It wasn't good enough apparently… especially when he picked up another ball and did it again.

This repeated several times, each with a different result than the one he wanted.

He walked back over after another failed attempt and Danny put a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, Max."

Of course, the surging shark shoved his hand off and picked up another bowling ball.

"I'll never give up." He let out before he stepped forward again… and I think he checked his wrist before he threw the ball forward….

Only… he slipped and fell down, holding his wrist.

Danny and I rushed forward and helped him up.

"You've gotta stop!" Cadinia insisted as Max pushed us off.

"You can't do this!" Danny added.

"I can!" Max snapped back, "I'm not a quitter… no matter what Don says…."

"We know that, Max." Taylor insisted.

"Yeah, you don't have to hurt yourself to _prove_ anything." Alyssa added simply.

"We'll find another way to defeat the Org." Cole put in.

"But the Tornado Spin is the only way!" Max reasoned.

He reached for another ball when a man, this… Don guy probably, grabbed his arm.

"You keep this up, you'll ruin your wrist, just like I did." The man informed him before he smirked, "Okay…"

He picked up a bowling ball and stepped forward.

As the others cheered softly, I felt the wind blow at Cadinia and me.

I looked back at the others before she nodded.

We both ran out of the Bowling Alley as quickly as we could.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

We were morphed and atop a set of machines in a junkyard.

"Where are those Pesky Rangers!" Toxica exclaimed.

"We know where two of them are!" Cadinia and I shouted down to them, "Right here!"

"Who are you?!" The Bowling Org questioned.

"Howling Wolf…"

"And Stampeding Horse…."

"At your service!"

We jumped down and easily landed a few yards from the Org.

"Lunar Cue! Saber Mode!" I changed the mode of my Lunar Cue.

"Horse Sickles!" Cadinia flicked her weapons into her hands.

The Org ran at us, causing us to do the same.

We tried to strike it, but he kept blocking our moves with his bowling pins.

Cadinia finally cut at the monster with both of her weapons at once, giving me an opening.

I readjusted myself and went for another strike… but the Org was ready.

It struck us back… but we easily jumped off a well-placed railing and landed back where we started a few yards away.

"If that's all you've got, you're throwing gutter balls!"

"We're just warming up!" We called out.

"Maybe you'll like my next shot!" I added.

"This isn't billiards or a wheat field! Cue sticks and sickles can't stop bowling balls!"

I smirked as I changed the mode of my weapon, "Lunar Cue; Break Mode!"

Cadinia held her sickles up, "Horse Sickles, ready."

We held our weapons at the ready.

"You're asking for it!" The Bowling Org commented.

"So give it to us!" We shouted.

"Strike one, you're out!" The Org threw the bowling ball.

We got low as it got up to us, ready to strike it…

But, the ball went up and struck us both back.

I groaned as we fell through a chain-link fence and rolled to the back of a concrete slab.

"That ball was more powerful than I thought." I grunted.

"Remind me to hit you later." Cadinia groaned.

"I see neither of you are all the way down… but you will be!" The Bowling Org declared.

"I don't think so." Max's voice got our attention.

He was morphed, standing off to the side, with a golden bowling ball.

"Max, no!" We cried out.

"You think _you_ can bowl against me?!" The Org challenged.

"I've beaten much better!" Max commented as he readied his bowling ball.

"Oh spare me!" The Org countered, "Ready?"

"I was born ready!" Max replied.

"He's just looking for a death wish, isn't he?" Cadinia grumbled.

"Don't sell him out yet." I noted, still holding my side in pain as we could only watch.

 **Third Person**

Max looked at the Bowling Org as he readied himself for the move he was about to do.

He put his feet together and called, "Let's roll!"

He stepped forward, swinging his arm back before letting the ball go, same time as the Bowling Org.

"Tornado Spin!" Max called the move as his ball was released ahead of him.

The Orgs bowling ball went at him… but the Tornado Spin easily knocked it back.

The Org was struck down, his bowling ball too far to reach.

"Alright, Org, are you ready to admit defeat?!" Max questioned, even though he knew the answer.

"We're not through yet!" Bowling Org retorted.

The other four rangers, morphed and ready, ran to the scene to see the Org without his bowling ball.

"Alright, Max! You knocked his bowling ball away!" Cole congratulated as everyone regrouped.

"Yeah, but we still need to combine our weapons." Max replied simply.

The four nodded and quickly did just that.

"Jungle Sword!" Cole called as he held the combined weapon up, and the other four core members held his back.

"Lunar Cue! Break Mode!" Merrick changed the form of his weapon.

"Horse Sickles!" Cadinia spun both weapons in her hands again.

"Alright guys, time to end this game." Max let out.

They readied their attacks before calling them.

"Savage Slash!"

"Lunar Break!"

"Sweep!"

The Jungle Sword struck down.

The Laser Pool sent Merrick's three crystals like pool balls.

And The Horse Sickles were shoved into the ground, sending a line of fire from them to the monster.

The three attacks hit the Org dead on, and he fell to the ground before exploding.

Super Toxica quickly held her staff at the ready, "Evil Spirits of Toil and Strife, give this fallen Org new life!"

Within moments, the Org regrew into a huger version of itself.

"WildZords! Descend!" The seven quickly did their calls for their WildZords.

"WildZords! Combine!" The core rangers called.

Their Zords quickly combined before Cole called, "Soul Bird!"

The five jumped onto the mechanical bird before it flew into the back of the Wild Force Megazord.

Cadinia and Merrick nodded to each other, "WildZords Combine!"

The four remaining Zords did just that before the Horse and Wolf Rangers got inside it.

The Bowling Org held up it's also enlarge bowling ball.

"My bowling ball's back, and there's gonna be trouble!" The Org declared before he threw it at the two Megazords.

The Bowling Ball struck the Wild Force Megazord first, sending it flying into the air before it came apart, throwing the five rangers inside out and onto the ground.

"Next!" Bowling Org laughed darkly at the Steed-Predazord.

"Predator Wave!" The two shouted.

But that did little to stop the bowling ball from coming at them and striking the Megazord just like the other.

The two were thrown from the Megazord, and onto the ground.

"Merrick! Cadinia!" The others rushed over to them, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but this Org's impossibly strong." Cadinia noted.

"I'm tired of playing with you losers!" The Org stepped close to them, causing the seven to jump out of the way.

"We can't win without our Megazords!" Alyssa groaned.

"Anybody have any ideas?" Cole asked.

"Maybe there's a way we can form another Megazord." Taylor figured.

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"But how?" Merrick questioned, "My Alligator is very damaged."

"Yeah… and so's my shark." Max stumbled up, noticing the condition of his WildZord.

"And the tiger is too." Alyssa realized.

"Merrick, Cadinia, how are the Wolf, Hammerhead, and Horse doing?" Cole asked.

The two looked out and Cadinia almost breathed a sigh of relief.

All three of the mentioned Zords looked ready to fight.

"It looks like they're okay, Cole." They confirmed.

"Maybe… if there's a chance we can combine them with the remaining WildZords, there's a good chance we can pull this off." Cole figured.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Cadinia nodded, "Horse!"

"Let's do it!" Merrick agreed, "Wolf! Hammerhead!"

"Lion, Eagle, Bison! Let's go!" Cole called.

The Wolf and Hammerhead combined as the arms of the Wild Force Megazord as the Horse turned into a set of sickles as weapons.

"Soul Bird!" Cole called the Soul Bird again before the five rangers jumped back into the air and flew into the back of the Megazord.

"I hope this works." Cadinia whispered.

"You and me both." Merrick nodded.

"You've got nothing left to bowl with!" The Bowling Org laughed darkly.

Another WildZord came out of the sky and over to the Wild Force Megazord.

"The ArmadilloZord!" Merrick breathed, "That's genius!"

"Give me a break, you call that thing a bowling ball?!" The Bowling Org commented, "Let a pro show you how to do it!"

The Org threw his bowling ball, but the Rangers were ready.

The Ranger's Megazord spun around quickly before they used the Caballus Sickles to throw the ArmadilloZord at the Bowling Org.

Within seconds, the strength of the attack struck the Org down before the little Zord came back to the Mega.

"You… haven't… won the game… yet…" Right at the Bowling Org finished, it fell to the ground exploded.

"Yeah!" Merrick smirked.

"Far out!" Cadinia cheered before she blinked at the term she used, "I _need_ to stop thinking about surfing…"

 ** _Later that day…_**

Cadinia looked at her hand, keeping her mind on the conversation with Merrick earlier.

They were at the Roadhouse, Willie was gone for the night, Merrick working on some blocks of wood outside.

Said Wolf Ranger stepped inside and noticed her first, "Hey Cadinia…"

"Okay… have you come to terms or…?" Cadinia let out softly, readying the ability behind her back.

"Yes. And I'm okay that you're a Ninja." He assured, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Because that doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that you're my friend. And I don't wanna forget the conversation."

The ability dissipated from her hand, "You mean that?"

Merrick nodded, "And I'll help you control your fire if you want… it's the least I could do."

Cadinia smiled and hugged him, "Thank you."

He blinked, "You're welcome…. Uh… question."

"It's a hug, Howler, I'm hugging you." Cadinia informed him, "The polite thing to do is hug back."

"Oh…" Merrick nodded before he did the same and relaxed a bit as his arms resting on her body.

Cadinia smiled lightly before she pulled away, "You've still got a lot to learn about the modern era it seems."

"But, that's why I've got you here." He smiled back.

Cadinia nodded, "We've got each other."

"Right." Merrick let out before he blinked and pulled away, "Oh… I've been meaning to ask…."

"Howler-"

"Not about you being a Ninja." Merrick held up a hand, "You… surfed to get away from your family?"

"Yeah… like I said though… that trophy was my only one." Cadinia sighed, "And… now it's gone for good."

"I won't be so sure." Merrick reasoned, a smile coming back to his face before he took her hand and led her to the front.

On the Pool table was the trophy, clear as day and shining like new.

"You found it?" Cadinia blinked as she walked over and picked it up, "But… how? It would've been scrap metal."

"When you went back inside to get the second load, I hung back and grabbed it." He relented, "I didn't want you to lose such an amazing treasure… so…"

"Thank you, Merrick." Cadinia smiled, "I don't know how I could ever repay you…"

"Then here." He set down a sign-up sheet, "It's for the Turtle Cove Surfing Contest next month… if you wanna make it up to me… you could enter."

Cadinia looked over the sheet, scuffing softly, "I haven't surfed in a _long_ time."

"Now's a good a time as any." He noted.

Cadinia smiled before she put down her name, "Yeah. I may be a fire ninja, but the sea loves to call my name."

* * *

Next chapter is a full original chapter... and another pull into Cadinia's past.

So, please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	5. Crashing Dreams

Alright, I don't live near any surfing areas so all surfboard and surfing phrases are what I learned on the internet... just to let ya know...

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I was in my wetsuit as I stood in front of the water, my really old surfboard in hand.

"You sure this thing can stand up to that?" Merrick questioned as he looked at the water beside me.

"Of course it can." I assured before I gulped softly at a loud crashing wave, "It has to."

"The contest-"

"Is three weeks away, I know. But surfing's just like riding a bike. Once you learn how… It's hard to forget." I insisted, even though I didn't believe it myself.

"Okay…" Merrick sighed before I started up to the waves.

I got on my board once I was deep enough and paddled out till I noticed a wave coming up.

I hopped up onto the face of the board and got into the middle of the wave… but it crashed down before I could reach the top and I slipped off my board.

I groaned before I quickly swam back to the beach.

"So…" Merrick blinked as I got up to him, "I take it that _wasn't_ a good thing?"

"I'm just getting loose." I insisted.

"Then where's your surfboard?"

I blinked and looked out at the sea…. Find that the board had been split into several chunks.

I sighed and waved my hand, causing them to burst into flames as another wave came down on them.

"Great… now I'm out of a board." I complained.

"….How much would it cost to buy a surfboard?" Merrick sighed and I looked over at him.

"A board my size and for all kinds of waves…? Too much for either of us." I replied shortly.

"You've… got to be kidding me." Merrick blinked.

"Sadly, no." I sighed, "It'd be cheaper to make one… but to do that, I'd need… the whole three weeks, at minimum… _and_ I'd need strong wood… which _does not_ grow around here."

"How hard is it to find the right kind of wood?"

"Forget the right kind of wood… the whole three weeks _without_ practicing?" I scuffed and shook my head lightly, "I can't believe I signed up for this thing, to begin with… there's no way I can do it."

We started for his bike, which I'd put a trailer for my surfboard on the back.

"Come on… did anyone teach you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Me, myself, and I…."

"You did it all on your own?"

"The only person that actually helped me is dead anyway." I sighed and continued to the bike, not wanting to talk about it.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I was back in dry clothes, writing and drawing in my journal, and biting my lip.

The last time I tried surfing after the big contest… it didn't go over so well…

 _ **Flashback…**_

"Shark! Everybody out of the water!" The lifeguard had shouted… but I wasn't listening.

I was already out in the water, going for a huge wave when I saw the fin of the shark… but I ignored it in favor of getting onto the wave.

When I got into the tube of the wave… I almost got onto the top… but something sliced under my board, knocking it and me over…

I fell into the water and I held myself close as I saw the shark coming up to me.

I honest to God thought I was gonna die… but… a wave miraculously hit the fin of the shark, knocking it backward.

I quickly swam to the beach, and never looked back.

 _ **Flashback end…**_

The only reason I wasn't afraid of the ocean or sharks was that I had other things to worry about… especially considering that was two days _before_ my Ninja Trial…

I sighed as I got out of the memory and looked at the journal and hummed the lyrics I put down.

"Eh, eheu, eheu. Eh, eheu, eheu. Eh, eheu, eheu…" I started, tapping to the rhythm, "I was _left_ to my _own_ devi… I… I… ces. Many _days_ fell _away_ with nothing to show. And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we _love_. Great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from _above_ ….! But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like _nothing_ changed at all? And if you close your _eyes_ , does it _almost_ feel like you've been here _before_? How am I going to be an optimist about this? How am I going to be an optimist about _this_?"

"Cadinia?"

I jumped, looking up from my writing and quickly pushing my journal to the side when I saw Merrick.

"I wasn't singing… I mean… nothing." I bit my lip.

"You sing too? Is there something you _can't_ do?"

"Ride a motorcycle, play pool, and bake." I replied.

He breathed a laugh, "Okay… I walked into that one."

I nodded before I sighed, "And I, apparently, can't surf."

"There's gotta be a way."

"In less than three weeks?" I raised a brow, "There's absolutely _no_ way."

Right as I finished talking, my cell rang.

I frowned and picked it up, "Talk to me."

 _"Hey, Cadinia."_ It was Taylor, _"How'd surfing go?"_

"Board's busted up. Can't use it again… can't buy a new one and I _definitely_ can't make a new one."

 _"Why not?"_

"It takes me 3 weeks to make one, and that's _if_ I get the proper wood." I sighed, "Then making sure the design isn't messed up on it… which would take half a day knowing my luck… I'd never make it for the contest."

 _"But you have to!"_ I pulled the phone from my ear as every other member of the team shouted that.

I sighed and put it back, "Look, even if I _wanted_ to do it, I haven't surfed a proper wave in two years."

 _"What's the worst thing that could happen?"_

"I get attacked by a shark again." I sighed.

 _"Again!?"_ Now that got all six of them to exclaim.

"Why do you guys think I _stopped_ surfing?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I simply put the phone on speaker, "It was two years ago, which is why I'm not scared of water, or sharks… or the Shark and HammerheadZord…"

That didn't stop Merrick from staring at me in concern.

"Look, if I can't find the wood, I can't make the board. If I can't make the board, I can't practice surfing. If I can't practice…. I'm dropping out. End of discussion."

With that, I hung up and walked out of the room… go back to grab my journal so Merrick wouldn't touch it.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I was hiking up a trail like I usually did when I was upset about something.

I sighed as I finally came to a stop and opened a bottle of water to take a sip.

Monsters are one thing… but going out into the sea again with a board… I can't do it.

It's not that I'm afraid, cause I'm not… I just… the memory of that Shark fin… it's still there… and I hate it.

I hate surfing because I almost died… I hate surfing because it tore me from my family.

I hate surfing because it ruined my life.

I sighed as I looked out at the sky.

"If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like _nothing_ changed at all?" I hummed, "And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like _you've_ been here _before_?"

I heard something close by and I got up, getting into a fighting stance as I turned to look.

When I did, I got out of my stance, sighing.

"How'd you find me?" I frowned at Taylor, "The only one that knows about this trail is me."

"I'm a highly trained Air Force operative."

"Uh-huh… I butt-dialed you didn't I?"

"Yep." She nodded, "Followed the signal here."

I sighed, "Look… it's not that I wanna bow out of the competition… I don't… but… the memory of what happened… it's still there… even if I'm not afraid of it… it's still there."

"How can you still like the ocean?"

"I don't know." I sighed, "I just… I like the water… it calms me… makes me think there's something natural that can stop me… but doesn't…"

Taylor nodded, "You know… there's one kind of wood that could work for your board."

"Taylor…!" My voice raised in warning.

"There's wood on the Animarium… it's been around for 3,000 years… it could work." Taylor noted.

I frowned, then nodded, "Yeah… trees like that… they _could_ work. Only… there's one major flaw in your plan."

"What?"

"I'm never going back into the air that high up for as long as I live!" I exclaimed, "I almost had a _heart attack_ the first time around…"

"I could get it for you… how much would you need?"

I bit my lip before I looked at the design I'd been working on before I showed it. "Enough to build this with the exact dimensions."

Taylor took it in her hands, "What else?"

I shook my head, "I'll take care of the rest… but the Wood's the most crucial part."

"Got it." Taylor nodded before she headed out.

I sighed softly, "This isn't gonna end well…"

 _ **3 hours later…**_

I took in a deep breath as I set out the basics for building a surfboard.

"Thanks for letting me do this, Willie." I nodded to the man.

"With pleasure… but… uh… don't you need fiberglass or something?"

"Nope." I shook my head, "All I need is wood, and I'll be fine."

"Yeah, if Taylor even gets here." Merrick scuffed.

"Take a look at the amount of stuff I have out here, now think of the surface area that'll cover all this." I rolled my eyes, "Plus, she's getting the wood from the source… that takes time."

"You said these have to set up for a while." Merrick noted, "How long's a while?"

"Surfboards have all sorts of different thicknesses… for me, the process to get the width just right takes about a week alone… then you've got the waiting for the cure from the glue that would keep the board together… which rounds up to 4 or five days… then the forming of the finished board takes another day…."

"You'd still have a week."

"I said _about_." I countered, "I could be wrong… I could be underestimating, in which case it _could_ be an extra week… and even then, I can't spend all my free time trying to surf again."

"I'm sure you'd be fine." They assured.

I sighed before I noticed Taylor rushing over…. With the rest of the rangers…. And the wood!

"Here you go." Taylor nodded when they got up to us, "Just enough wood to make your board exactly."

"That's a lot of wood." The other two gaped.

"That's perfect!" I nodded in appreciation, "Thanks, Taylor. I owe you one."

"Call us even." She assured.

"Well… now that we've got all this here… how exactly do we turn this… into a usable surfboard?"

"Well… if you've got the patients…"

 **Merrick**

 _ **The next day…**_

"We were _caught_ up and _lost_ in all of our vices." I heard singing in the other room as I woke up, "In your _pose_ as the dust settled around us. And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we _love_. Great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from _above_!"

I groaned and got out of bed, grabbing my jacket and zipping it on as I stepped out and over to her door.

I knocked on it, and the singing instantly stopped.

I opened the door and saw her back to it, her guitar on a stand next to the bed as she laid in it.

"Cadinia, you've been doing that every day-"

"Maybe because I don't have a choice?" She grumbled.

"What?" I frowned.

She sighed and turned to me, wiping her eyes, "I always wake up early… that's not something I can change… even if I tried… I can't help it. Playing music makes me feel better. I'm sorry for waking you up."

She laid back down, turning her back as I walked in.

"Hey… I'm not… all I said-"

"You've complained about it every day you hear it." She denied, "Just… leave me alone right now, okay? The sun's still rising and the cure won't be finished till tomorrow anyway…"

"Right…" I blinked, "Wait… how do you know the sun's still rising?"

" _Solar_ Fire Ninja Student. Remember?"

"Oh… right…" I blinked, "You can tell when the sun rises?"

"And what time of day it is, now can you please leave?"

I nodded softly, "Right… right… yeah."

I walked out of the room, frowning and biting my lip.

There was something she wasn't telling me.

My only question was; What?

 _ **4 hours later…**_

"Alright… Merrick, can you help put the next layer on?" Cadinia asked as we looked at the board.

"Sure." I agreed before I grabbed another layer of that side bar thing and gave it to her.

"Alright… _carefully_ put it over the last layer…" She instructed as we put it down, "You don't wanna get your hands on the glue, or mess up the configuration."

I followed her example and did just that, and I couldn't help but watch her as she made sure everything was straight and clean.

"Alright… looking good… couple more days and this'll be ready for the last layer in three." She nodded.

I nodded, "Ah…"

"But, that's only if no one touches it… these things take time… and are really instinctive… one false move… and it could break." She sighed, "Like a flower."

I nodded, "Yeah… I don't doubt that."

"Or… say… a teenage girl who happens to sing every… single… morning… at sunrise." She put in.

I blinked, "What?"

"Merrick, you wander why, right when you knock on my door, I stop singing whatever song I'd been singing and put my guitar away before I turn away from the door, laying down every time you step inside?" She sighed.

"I figured-"

"Then you come in, barking that you wish I'd stop?" She added, "That hurts… a lot. Especially to me."

"I'm sorry." I apologized before I realized it.

She blinked and looked at me, "Did your mouth just form the words, 'I'm sorry'?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Okay…" She let out, "But… either way… it's fine… I just…"

"I get it." I assured, "And I'm really sorry I hurt you like that… it's just… I'm used to silence at sunrise…"

Not a complete lie… I know I can't tell her the full truth… but it still feels bad that I'm lying.

"I get it." She sighed then scuffed, "Who'd wanna listen to my music at the crack of dawn anyway?"

"It's good… like that song you've been doing?"

"The main thing it's about is the Eruption of Mount Vesuvius, a Roman Volcano, back in 79 AD. According to historians, there were warning earthquakes starting back 17 years prior… but no one paid attention… and in the end, the people of the land of Herculaneum, Oplontis, Stabiae, and Pompeii… paid the greatest price of them all…." Cadinia educated me, "Pompeii getting hit the most out of all of them. To this day, no one knows the exact death tole of those killed from the eruption… and that Volcano is still active to this day…"

"So… the songs about destruction?"

"Yeah… but that's the historical sense… there's also a relationship sense to it… but the historical sense is a lot more interesting… and a lot more correct to my situation as a Fire Ninja." She replied, "Especially since, following the earthquake… it was like all hell broke loose… and destruction is… _kinda_ what fire does."

"Destruction?" I repeated before I nodded to the surfboard, "Maybe the definition of destruction is different where you come from… but this isn't close to destruction."

"Yeah, but who caused the original board to be broken in the first place?" Cadinia scuffed, then looked away, "I sing that song because it reminds me… that I'll always get into trouble… that pain and evil… and destruction… and death… they'll always follow me.

"Well… then stop singing it." I figured, "You can't keep yourself in this funk because of me-"

"It's not _just_ because of you, Howler." She cut me off, "I'm the one, that messed up… I'm the one that got kicked out of the Solar Ninja Academy….. I'm the one that's in this freaking mess…. And I'm the _idiot_ that signed up for this stupid contest when I don't even have a board to use."

She turned and walked back into the Roadhouse.

"Cadinia!" I called after her, following her quickly.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

I was standing in front of her closed and locked door.

I'd knocked several times, but she didn't open.

"Cadinia… please." I sighed, "Open the door."

"Just go away." She called through.

"Not till you open the door." I reasoned.

 **Third Person**

Cadinia never wanted to burn a person more than she did right there.

In her eyes, there were two choices.

Open the door and explain herself…

Or keep the door closed and have to hide from Merrick for as long as she's here.

So… there was really no choice.

She got up and opened the door, "There. Happy?"

He nodded and pulled her into a hug.

Cadinia blinked before she leaned against it, wrapping her arms around his back.

After a second, Merrick pulled away to look at her eyes.

"You okay now?" He asked calmly.

"I am now… thanks." Cadinia nodded.

"Welcome." He let out.

 _ **Later that day…**_

"Sorry for snapping like that earlier…" She sighed as they ate dinner after Willie left, "I've just… it's hard to play music with others hating it…"

"I don't like being an early riser." Merrick reasoned kindly, "That's the only reason. You're music's great… so, I'm sorry too…"

"It's not your fault… heck, to be honest with you? I don't think it's either of our faults." Cadinia relented, "It's just… something I kinda was forced into doing as I grew up… I'll try to stop doing it…"

"Not that I wouldn't appreciate you doing that… but why don't you just talk to your family?" Merrick inquired.

"When a Ninja's banished, their family ties are to be severed… the only reason I kept with my brother is 'cause it wasn't an _official_ banishing… I just can't talk to my Grand….. _Sen_ … Grandfather." Cadinia sighed.

"You keep doing that." Merrick noticed.

"I can't call him my Grandfather in front of others, but I can't call him my Sensei in front of civilians… like you… Civilian in the sense that you're not a Solar Ninja." Cadinia explained quickly.

"Ah." Merrick nodded softly, "Makes since… I couldn't call my dad… anything… other than 'Sir'."

"Least you never got burned trying to get it right." Cadinia grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Cadinia shook her head.

"Cadinia?" Merrick looked over at her.

Cadinia sighed, "When I was starting out, of my memory I was 4… so I had trouble remembering the differences of the titles, and they got that… but when I'm 10, I should've gotten it right the first time… they didn't hurt me or anything, but I did have to deal with cleaning some ember around the school… and whenever I did, I ended up getting burned by some remaining sparks… nothing that didn't go away after an hour, but, either way… at least you didn't have to go through that to get the titles right."

"You'd be surprised." Merrick scuffed before he shook his head, "But… that brings me to my next question… what'll you do?"

"After…?" Cadinia looked over at him.

"After this is all over." Merrick sighed, "I mean, I know we're a long… long… _long_ ways from it being over…"

"The Orgs? After they're all destroyed?" Cadinia figured out the question.

"Yeah… what do you plan on doing?" Merrick asked.

Cadinia shrugged, "I don't know… I mean, I barely just started this life anyway… I barely know up from down in it… so I don't know my future… but, heck, I don't know what I'm gonna have for breakfast tomorrow, so I don't really care. But my future will be _my_ future. No one chooses their destiny, sure… but they _can_ choose the path they take to getting there."

Merrick nodded, "What makes you think that?"

"Two years being away from what I _thought_ was gonna be my life… it opened my eyes to other possibilities… other choices… other _people_. It helped me realize that no one knows their destiny… but what they do know… life will throw you _so_ many chances to either take it, or leave it be… and you can take those chances, and go forward with them… or you can keep going down the path you chose. Highway, or their way."

"What would you chose?"

"Before? I would've chosen their way… but now? The Highway… every time." She decided easily, "What about you?"

"Their way." Merrick answered simply.

"Really?" Cadinia blinked, "You wouldn't wanna do your own thing… go your own path… find things out you'd wanna find out?"

He shook his head, "The only reason I'm here is to defeat Orgs and destroy Master Org once and for all… I can feel it."

"Maybe that's not all." Cadinia reasoned, "I mean… maybe there's a double meaning to why you're here in this time now."

Merrick sighed, "Whatever the case… I don't think I could go my own path… not in the way anyone else could… I've done bad on my own… a lot of bad."

"Everyone has." Cadinia replied kindly, "I mean… do you _know_ how many people I burned when I first gained knowledge of my powers?"

"But that's different… you barely had control…. I had full control of what I was doing… and I messed up." He looked down at his plate, "I ruined people's lives… I disgraced my family…"

"From what you said about them, then they should be disgraced." Cadinia shrugged.

Merrick bolted up and forced Cadinia into a wall out of pure anger.

She grunted as she connected with the wall and looked at him, "Okay… someone's protective of their family name it seems."

"My mother was the best woman alive, so don't you _ever_ put her in the same thoughts as my father!" Merrick growled in unpacified anger.

"I kinda got that." Cadinia pushed him off, "You suddenly forget I never had a mom and the rest of my family basically disowned me over a stupid rule?"

"Oh…" Merrick blinked as he stepped back, "I… I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." Cadinia assured, fixing her shirt and jacket, "And I get it… you care a lot about your family."

"Didn't mean to react like that though." Merrick sighed as they walked into the kitchen to put the dishes away.

"I understand… I mean, my family never really cared enough for them to mean that much to me… my mom died before I could even recognize her face… so, I wouldn't know the feeling… but I understand it enough."

Merrick nodded softly, "Good…"

"I'll see you in the morning… probably with another song." Cadinia figured as they walked to the rooms.

"I'll try to be a little more considerate tomorrow." Merrick assured as they got up to their respective doors.

"Don't. Believe me, just… don't." She sighed and walked into her room, closing it behind her.

"Night!" He called.

"Night!" She called back.

Merrick smiled lightly before he walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

He sighed as he fell into his bed and looked at the ceiling in exasperation.

This was not looking to be a good three weeks.

* * *

A little further dig into Cadinia's past, and now Merrick's... so there's hope for them yet.

So, please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	6. Three's Trouble

Alright, not much to say for the beginning of this chapter...

So for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I groaned as I looked at _another_ newspaper clipping about a Wedding Dress monster ruining another wedding and stealing _another_ bride.

"I can't believe this!" I groaned as I read it over.

"Neither can the cops… not to mention the Power Rangers." Willie noted, "And if the Power Rangers can't figure out how to beat this monster… we may never find the brides."

Merrick and I nodded softly as we walked over from sweeping the floor and sat at the bar as Willie put down food for us.

"Speaking of beating… how's beating the time with your board coming?"

"So far so good." I nodded, "All I need to do is glue the rails and sidebars with the top skin of the board, let that dry overnight, then I can start the final process of cutting the excess stuff off, then sanding it down… before I can finally put the fiberglass epoxy on, let that dry for a day, put the fin in it, and I'm good to go."

"That's still a lot of work." Merrick noted.

"Maybe… but it's worth it to get the board done perfectly. And just in time." I noted, "I'll hopefully be able to squeeze a week and a half into my training."

"Like you'll need it."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end at the sudden voice.

I growled softly and looked to see Noelani Pele.

"Hello." Merrick blinked.

"What are you doing here, Noelani?" I snarled.

"Can't I come to Willie's Roadhouse?" She feigned hurt… her specialty.

Literally, she's a _Steam_ Solar Ninja… in other words, blows my flames out.

We were basically rivals at the Academy, _and_ in our normal lives.

And just when I think I've finally gotten away from my past… she comes along!

"What would you like Miss….?"

"Pele." She and I chorused.

"Oh… I didn't think you remembered." She smiled her evilly sweet smile at me.

"I think I'd remember the person that ruined all of my shirts with her 'accidental' smoothie spills." I gritted out, trying to stay calm.

I am _not_ giving her the pleasure of my powers acting up… I am _never_ gonna give _her_ that pleasure.

"All?" Willie and Merrick glanced at me.

I nodded, "Takes 3 days for me to get the stains out."

"You still get them out." She scuffed and I felt Merrick clamp my hand onto the counter before I could do anything we both knew I'd regret.

"What are you doing here, _Surfer_?" She smirked at me.

"Working." I replied, "In fact…. I'm gonna keep _working_ on that bar table outside…"

I walked to the back and closed the door calmly before I let out an ear-splitting scream in rage.

I then cleared my throat and got to work on the bar table I'd said I'd work on.

"What I wouldn't give to show that smoked wanna-be Ninja who's on top." I hissed as I started sanding down the legs.

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

After Sanding… and sanding… and sanding… and Merrick coming out to stop me from sanding the legs off… I was back inside, sweeping the floor.

"So…" He started slowly.

"Yes, I know Noelani." I sighed, "We went to school together… different classes."

"What was she?"

"Steam." I replied, "Fire and Steam don't mix, and she always made it a point to get on my last nerves."

"Come on, how bad could she have been to you?"

"I've been here for over six weeks, and I've never once wanted to hurt a customer more than I wanted to hurt her." I answered shortly, "That's how bad."

"Can't you get over it?" Merrick asked.

"I'll get over it when she goes back to the Academy and stays there." I figured, "Once she graduates, Solar Ninja Students, other than my family, must leave the school forever. Keeping all knowledge hidden forever more."

"Except, apparently, that's not the case with banished students."

My hands tightened on the broom as we turned to Noelani.

"Oh… and I was given specific instructions to keep an eye on you for the next two weeks." She replied shortly, "Your father found out about your contest entering."

"He's not my father anymore and you know that." I growled dangerously.

"Well, either way." She smiled sweetly before she walked into the room.

"Cadi….!" Merrick snatched the broom from my hands as they started smoking, "Calm down, okay? Don't let her get to you."

"You don't understand, Merrick." I sighed, leaning back against a table, "She _always_ does this… always tries to one-up me at everything… and normally succeeds." I folded my arms. "The only time doesn't… is when it comes to emotions. She puts greed and power over everything else when a Solar Ninja, of any classing, is supposed to keep all emotions buried."

"Which you do so perfectly-"

"I can do it when I'm not completely angry." I cut him off, "She, however, always tries to get the praise from my family that I can never get…"

"Come on, that's not-"

"Believe me, it's true." I sighed before I got back up straight, "I'm going for a run… I'll be back in… half an hour tops." I held up a hand at his confused look. "At the most."

"Ah." He nodded.

I nodded back before I walked out and started running.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

I sighed as I jogged by a surfing shop and stopped all of a sudden.

I turned and looked through the window.

Inside was a very cute boy with long surfer blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

And a very beautiful smile.

Course… my view of him was suddenly blocked by the short brown hair and brown eyes of Noelani Pele.

She kissed his cheek, smirking through the glass at me.

I snarled before I turned away and continued my jog.

She was gonna be a pain in my side for the entire time she's here… I just know it!

 ** _25 minutes later…_**

"Sorry, I'm late!" I gasped out as I got back to the Roadhouse, "Traffic kept getting in my…"

Pele was back here, giggling as Merrick played some pool.

"Way." I finished softly.

He looked up and blinked, "Hey Cadinia."

"Oh…" Noelani looked over at me, "Hey Drenor."

"I'll just… does Willie need us for anything?" I looked at Merrick quickly.

"Uh… no. But he said he'd need help getting groceries in when he got back." He informed me.

"When's that supposed to be?"

"Said he'd only be an hour, and he left five minutes ago." Merrick answered.

"Ah… well… I'll be in my room till then." I bolted to my room and closed the door the moment I was inside.

I took in a deep breath before I walked over to my bed, picking up my guitar on the way.

I grabbed my journal and opened it before I put my guitar on my knee and started strumming.

"I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a Lego house. When things go wrong we can knock it down." I started softly, "My three words have two meanings. There's one thing on my mind. It's all _for_ you."

I took in a soft breath as I kept strumming.

"And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm." I hummed, "And if you're broken I'll mend ya. And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging _on_ now. I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you're getting down. And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now…"

I strummed a little more before I heard the door creak open and I looked up to see Merrick standing behind it.

"It's good." He noted.

I shrugged and pulled my guitar off.

"No." He stopped me, "You don't have to stop because I entered the room."

I scoffed, "You're not the reason why… look over your shoulder."

He blinked and did just that before he noticed the steam ninja behind him. "Oh… Noelani…"

"I didn't know you could sing, Drenor." She mocked.

"Well, that makes one of us surprised." I scoffed, "I should've known you wouldn't leave me alone."

"Just making an observation." She shrugged and walked over to the room beside mine.

"I'd like to make an observation right up your-"

"Cadinia!" Merrick cut off my angry growl and I glanced over at him, "Mind if I….?"

"Oh… no… sure… come on in." I agreed.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him before he sat on the chair by the window. "So… what was that song you were playing?"

"Just a little drabble… not really good…" I shrugged.

"What other song's you got?" He asked not unkindly.

I handed him my journal and he gratefully took it.

He looked over the pages before he looked at one, seemingly tapping his foot to the rhythm.

"What's one?" He showed me the page with the song.

I looked it over before I barked a laugh, "It's One Jump Ahead from the Aladdin Movie… I wrote down the lyrics so I wouldn't forget them and so I could try them out on my guitar… but that reminds me of the other song….. ah." I turned the page I wanted and gave it to him. "It's called Friend Like Me, sung by the most famous actor that I know of, Robin Williams."

"Could you play it?" He requested.

I blinked, "You want me to play it?"

He nodded, "Yeah… could you?"

"Sure." I agreed before I put my guitar back on and grabbed my pick.

I closed my eyes as I strummed the melody of the song.

 **Merrick**

She had her eyes closed… probably because she still hates playing in front of a crowd.

"Well, Ali Baba had them, forty thieves." She hummed, "Scheherezade-ie had a thousand tales. But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic never _fails_. You got some _power_ in your corner now! Some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how! See all you gotta do is rub that lamp! And I'll say, Mister Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order. Jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me."

She giggled softly before she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her guitar quickly.

"Life is your restaurant. And I'm your maitre d'." She continued, "C'mon whisper what it is you want. You ain't never had a friend like me. Yes, sir, we pride ourselves on service. You're the boss! The king! The _shah_! Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish! How about a little more _Baklava_?"

We both chuckled at that line.

"Have some of column A. Try _all_ of column B. I'm in the mood to help you, dude." She went on, "You ain't never had a friend like me."

I sat beside her and looked over her lyrics before I went along.

"Can your friends do this?" I motioned to her guitar, "Do your friends do that?" I nodded to her still singed pillow. "Do your friends pull _this_ " -I raised her journal up- "Out their little _hat_?"

She breathed a soft laugh.

"Can your friends go _poof_?!" I smiled as she giggled and looked up at me, "Well, looky here."

"Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er _rip_! And then make the sucker disappear?" We chorused.

"So don'tcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed." She laughed softly, smiling happily, "I'm here to answer all your midday prayers."

"You got me bonafide, certified." I smiled with pride, "You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires."

"I got a powerful urge to help you out." She continued, "So whatcha wish? I really want to know."

"You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt." I hummed, "Well, all you gotta do is rub like so…." I rubbed my hand against her guitar, "And oh."

"Mister Aladdin sir, have a wish or two or three." Cadinia smiled more, "I'm on the job, you big nabob. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend! You ain't _never_ , _had_ a... _friend_ _like_ _me_! Ha!"

We both laughed softly and I pulled her into a soft hug.

"You're an incredible singer, Cadi." I smiled before I blinked at the short name.

"It's okay." She assured, "Call me Cadi… it's a lot faster than Cadinia anyway."

I smiled, "Good."

"Sadly, I can't call you 'Mer' or anything." She pouted jokingly and I couldn't help but laugh again.

She smiled lightly as I looked over at her.

Her smile brightened up her Hazel-amber eyes immensely… so much so, I found myself lost in them.

I shook my head and looked away, noticing now that I'd been leaning closer to her too.

"Sorry…" I breathed out, readjusting myself.

"Right… yeah…" She nodded lightly.

"Hey… uh… what's say we do some Savage Cycle Training?" I decided, "I know you don't have one… but I could show you how to ride mine…"

She smiled a little more, "I'd like that."

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

"Have you ever ridden a bike before?" I asked as we were morphed in front of my Savage Cycle, "Besides mine, I mean."

"Uh… _technically_ no." She replied slowly, "I prefer the boats to bikes."

I nodded softly, "Okay… well, the basics are simple." I walked up to my bike and put my hands on each part as I explained them. "The Gas pump, the breaks… all you have to do is barely turn the handles here, and the wheels will turn with it."

"I get that it's just… well… uh…" Even with her helmet on, I could tell she was biting her lip.

"You're afraid of motorcycles?"

"Just ones that go _dangerously_ fast." She relented.

I smiled lightly, even if she couldn't see me, "Don't worry… I'm sure you'll get used to it by the time you get your own Savage Cycle."

"I hope so." She sighed softly.

"So… what's say you try it now?" I asked.

"Seriously?" She questioned.

"Yeah, seriously. Now's as good a time as any." I assured, "Besides, "I'll be right here."

Cadinia sighed, "Alright… your bike's funeral…"

She got on the bike and started it.

"Good start." I nodded.

"We'll see how long that lasts…" She grumbled before she started forward.

I bit my lip as I kept watching, not out of worry for my bike, though that was second on my worries, but for its rider…

She didn't seem the type of person to drive a bike… and that really worried me for her safety.

"So far so good!" She got my attention.

"Great… could you bring it back?" I called out.

"I can try!" She assured before she slowly turned the bike in my direction and came to a stop in front of me.

"See?" I patted her back, "You sell yourself short too much… that was incredible."

"Thanks…" I could hear the smile in her voice as she climbed off, "But… still don't feel good about these things."

I was about to reply when our coms went off… why am I not surprised it had to happen when I was actually _enjoying_ some quality time with her?

 _"Merrick, Cadinia, we're chasing the Org."_ Came Cole's voice as I got on my bike, _"See if you can find the brides, they've got to be hidden in the church."_

"Alright, we're on it!" We assured before I looked at Cadinia.

"Want a lift?"

She nodded and got behind me, "Lead the way."

I smiled softly before I revved my bike and started down the pathway back to town.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

"Over there!" Cadinia pointed out to the chapel.

"Good eye." I nodded before I stopped the bike and we got off and got into the church as quickly as we could.

"If this is the place… they have to be around here somewhere." Cadinia noted.

"Right." I agreed before we rushed down a path.

 ** _3 minutes later…_**

"You take left, I'll take right. One of us finds anything, they call the other." I decided as we came to a split hall.

"Smart." She nodded before we split up.

I kept looking around in case either Orgs, or Putrids were to come out, but also so I wouldn't get lost in my thoughts about Cadinia…

I just need to find the brides, save them, and I can keep going with my free time with her… easy as that.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

Of course, it'd be easier if I knew where the brides were in the first place!

 ** _"Find anything?"_** She called over the link.

"No. You?"

 ** _"Not much… but… the heck?"_** She suddenly lost transmission for a second, **_"Okay… it's either my imagination… or I think I heard muffled screaming."_**

"That must be them." I deduced, "I'll be right there."

I cut the connection and quickly headed back the way I'd come.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

We both headed into the storage room as soon as I got up to her.

"This is the last place anybody would look." Cadinia let out as we rushed down the steps two at a time, "So, they've _gotta_ be here."

As we got down a flight, the sound of screaming woman became evident to my ears.

"Can I call it or can I call it?" Cadinia whispered as we continued down.

 **Third Person**

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

The Horse and Wolf Rangers rounded a corner cautiously and moved in front of the only door down the hall.

The screams were becoming really evident, and the two moved up to it.

Merrick tried to open the door with the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "Ah… it's locked."

"Yeah, an evil monster isn't gonna let just anybody waltz in there." Cadinia retorted before she called into the room, "Hold on, we'll get you out of there!"

Merrick went to grab his Cue when Cadinia easily kicked the door in.

"Okay, someone's in the showoff mood." Merrick noted.

"We can blame others later, come on." Cadinia pulled him into the room.

They stepped inside and turned to the voices.

"What?" Merrick whispered.

"That's just wrong, even for an Org!" Cadinia gulped.

"Don't worry, we're here to free you!" Merrick assured before he pulled out his Lunar Cue and put it in its Cyber mode, blasting the controller holding them down, and setting them free.

The Brides all breathed out with relief, looking themselves over, before they rushed up to Merrick, praising him happily, pushing Cadinia out of their way.

"Ah… it was nothing." Merrick assured, smiling softly at the praise.

"For you maybe." She grumbled.

 ** _Later that day…_**

"You're still here?" Cadinia growled as she looked at Noelani while Merrick was cleaning the dishes.

"Yeah, two weeks, _banished_." She smirked.

"Alright, that's enough!" Merrick snapped, dropping the dishes into the sink and walking out to them, "Whatever problem you two have _needs_ to stop. Not just for your sake, but for everyone's."

"What would you care?" Noelani scuffed, "You don't know anything about what we do."

"But I know enough." Merrick assured, "And I also know you don't just pick on someone for no reason."

"That might be for others, but the Solar Ninja Academy, you're either the best, or you'll never be good enough… and she-"

"Is a lot better than you think she is." Merrick cut her off.

"Howler. I don't need your help." Cadinia hissed.

"But-"

"Believe me, just… finish washing the dishes and I'll dry them." Cadinia decided.

Merrick frowned before he nodded and walked to the kitchen again and continued to clean the dishes.

"You think you're so tough, just because you were _daddy's little girl_. Please, you're not even fit to clean our uniforms."

Merrick heard someone getting slammed into a table before the other walked away.

He looked out to see Cadinia laying against a table, clearly in pain.

"Cadi!" Merrick rushed up to her.

"I'm fine…" She wiped her lip, "It's nothing to worry about, Merrick…"

"You're bleeding." Merrick denied, brushing his thumb over the cut.

"Nothing to worry about, Merrick… believe me." She assured, "That's the lightest she's ever pushed me into something."

"Cadinia… you know… if you need me, I'm right here." He assured, "Alright? We're friends."

Cadinia nodded, "I know… and I trust you."

* * *

Alright, once more, Since Merrick didn't appear in _**A Father's Footsteps**_ the next chapter's another Original... but I hope y'all liked this one..,

So, please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	7. Family's Footsteps

The first appearance of Cadinia's family is gonna come soon...

So for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I held up a pair of sickles in front of a large oak tree.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"It calms me when I'm being bugged by Noelani."

Merrick sighed before he stepped back, his arms folded, "I still think this is a bad idea."

I rolled my eyes before I struck the tree with my sickles in a sweeping motion before I kicked off it and struck it a final time in an X formation.

I took in a deep breath as I spun my sickles and put them back in their holsters at my side.

"Well… you sure showed that tree."

"Funny." I rolled my eyes as I smiled at Merrick, "But, attacking something like that is a lot better than going against someone as skilled you."

"Woah, woah, woah… are you saying I'm _less_ skilled than you?" Merrick stepped up.

I smirked, "Yep."

"Alright. That's it. Sparing match, here and now." He instructed.

I shrugged, "Alright…"

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

I jumped over Merrick as he went to strike me and rolled a bit as I landed on the ground before I swept my leg under him and he came crashing to the ground.

I got back to my feet and got in my stance as he laid on the ground.

He grunted and looked up at me, "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"The Solar Academy… they teach a lot of different fighting techniques." I smiled proudly.

He groaned, "Yeah… I can see that…"

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

We were in the Roadhouse, Merrick holding an ice-pack over his shoulder.

"How on earth could you hit a tree with so much force?" Noelani questioned as I looked it over.

"Very easily apparently." Merrick covered.

"Don't be such a baby." I rolled my eyes as I pulled the ice-pack off his shoulder to look at it, "Swelling's gone down at least… so that's a good sign."

He groaned in pain as I put it back on his shoulder, "Man… that's smarts."

I sighed as Noelani walked away and I whispered in his ear, "I'm _really_ sorry I hurt your shoulder like that… I didn't mean to…"

"I know." He whispered back, "Where do you find the time to practice anyway?"

I shook my head, "Since I was at least one, the fighting style's been ingrained into me… doesn't go away, even after two years."

Merrick scuffed, "Yeah… I kinda got that."

I smiled sheepishly before my normal cell phone rang.

I pulled it from my jacket pocket and opened it, putting it to my ear, "Hello?"

 _"Hello, Cadinia?"_

My heart nearly stopped in horror, "Dad?!"

 _"Around others I take it?"_ He sighed.

"If you called to bag on me, I'm hanging up." I threatened through gritted teeth.

 _"It's important."_ He assured, _"Look… are you busy?"_

"I'm working." I replied shortly, "But, I go on break at…." I looked at my watch. "At 2:50. I'll be at the Turtle Cove Trail just off the main park. Can it wait till then?"

 _"2:50… Turtle Cove Trail… fine. But no later."_ With that, he hung up.

I glared at my end of the phone, "Hate you too."

"Was that your dad?" Merrick asked as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Yeah." I sighed and sat down, rubbing my head in exasperation.

"What's wrong?"

"He said 'people' not 'Civilians' after I called him dad and not Minor Sensei Drenor…. Stupid title, I know." I sighed at the look Merrick gave me, "Point is… he never calls me, as a Ninja or not, since I left…"

"Then it must be important." Merrick noted, "You should go talk to him."

I scuffed softly, "Believe me, Merrick… whatever my dad has to say… it's not important… not to me at least… not anymore."

"Why don't I go with you then?" Merrick suddenly suggested, "It'd be a good way to keep you calm, and I've been wanting to meet your dad."

"You'd do that for me?" I blinked.

He nodded, "Sure… when'd you say you'd meet him?"

"2:50… there's a Hiking Trail close by that I've been meaning to check out." I replied simply.

"I'll be with you then." He agreed.

I smiled lightly, "You're a good friend, Merrick."

 ** _At 2:50…_**

We were walking up to the trail, Merrick ahead of me.

"Come on, Cadi. It's already 2:50." He noted.

"I know." I sighed and suddenly stopped.

Merrick looked back at me before he walked over, "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, "My dad… he… he never calls me… like… _ever_. Not even when I was an official Solar Ninja… and even then it was only because someone needed to be saved and I needed to throw myself in to save them."

"He can't be that bad." Merrick reasoned, "I mean, you should've seen my dad… now _there_ was a man who you did _not_ wanna double-cross."

"Oh, did he throw his enemies into volcanoes or throw Fireballs at them for the heck of it too?" I inquired.

"Wow… your dad sounds….."

"A lot less Andy Taylor and a lot more Tywin Lannister?" I supplied, rolling my eyes at the look he gave, "Dude, you've _gotta_ watch some TV and read some books."

"I've been trying."

"Still." I sighed before we finally got up to my father, Edan Drenor, who was waiting by a tree.

He had hazel brown hair, like me, though his hair was being overtaken by grey hair, and his eyes were a dark green.

He was about 5′11″, about 5 inches taller than me, and was wearing his Solar Academy Minor Sensei uniform.

It was white with silver strips going in an 'X' formation across his chest and down to the edge of the top of the uniform, followed by clean and pressed white pants that stopped at his white sneakers.

White was the uniform color for the White Hot power of the Sun, which he was the student of.

"Minor Sensei." I bowed lightly, gritting my teeth a bit.

"Cadinia." He nodded softly as I stood back up, then looked at Merrick, "And you must be her new friend?"

"One of them, sir." He nodded.

I hit my forehead. My dad did _not_ need to hear that!

"One of them? Cadinia-"

"Can we _please_ just get to why you're here?" I inquired quickly, wanting to get to the point.

He nodded, "Still strict, I see… very well… I am here, to offer you something special."

I nodded silently, folding my arms, "Which is?"

"You return to the academy if you are able to bring a missing Steam Student." He replied.

"In other words, I find this Steam Student and I'm back in the loop? No thanks." I shook my head.

"Cadi…"

"Two years… two years and I haven't heard even a slight utter of your name, Dad." I let out.

"I know what happened was wrong…"

"Wrong? Dad, you kicked me out!" I exclaimed.

"Easy Cadi…" Merrick took my hand softly.

I took a soft breath and stood beside him.

"Look, I haven't seen any Steam Student. So, I'm a lost cause." I let out in a forced calm voice.

"Didn't you Noelani was a Steam Student?" Merrick blinked.

"Noelani? Noelani Pele?"

"Yeah. The one that's been a thorn in my side for years." I nodded, "Why?"

"Is there a reason she's here?"

"She said you sent her." I replied, "Then again, knowing her, she probably lied."

"It's against the Rules to speak to a Banished student… unless necessary." He nodded.

"She's been here for two weeks." Merrick put in.

"The exact time the Steam Student went missing." My dad breathed out.

"Are you saying _Noelani_ , someone you praise for mostly **everything** , is **_guilty_** of something?!" I couldn't keep the triumphant grin from my face.

"Don't get any idea about revenge." He cut off my thoughts, "Your Grandfather just wants her brought back to the school to be punished."

"If she gets banished, what's the point of bringing her in, to begin with?" I questioned, recalling the rule for Runaway Solar Ninjas.

Right as I was talking, Merrick suddenly jolted back a bit as the wind blew at us.

I looked back at him, "Should we…?"

"No." He shook his head, "Not yet."

"Not yet what?" My dad questioned.

I shot Merrick an annoyed look.

"Hey, you asked." Merrick shrugged.

I sighed and shook my head, looking back at my dad, "It's not important… what _is_ important… is bringing Noelani to the Academy… which I'm not even allowed to step foot in…"

"Soon." He instructed before he stepped away and I saw him Ninja Streak out of the area.

"We just need to find her." Merrick let out after a moment of near silence.

"Little problem with that." I bit my lip.

"What?"

"Steam students can change their form from fog and wind at ease."

We winced and looked to see Noelani standing behind us, her body changing from vapor to solid.

"That is-"

"Don't say it." I glared at Merrick before I glanced at Noelani again, "So you lied?"

"Depends on how you define lying."

"Not telling the truth. Let me guess, you still define it as reclining your body in a horizontal position?" I bit.

The last thing I wanted to deal with was Noelani anymore anyway. Especially with my father around.

A father, who I swear is incapable of loving someone like me anymore.

 **Merrick**

I forced myself to not chuckle at Cadinia's comment… especially when I saw the look in her eyes.

"You know you can't hurt me."

"You wanna-"

I grabbed Cadinia's arm before she could step up. "Cadi… calm down."

Before she could retort, Noelani scuffed.

"That's not something she'd do…"

"Just back off." I snarled at her, "You don't know Cadi anymore."

"And you do?" She retorted before she turned to vapor again and drifted away.

"What's she mean?" I looked back at Cadi.

She bit her lip, "There's… more to my story."

 ** _1 hour later…_**

"Talk." I instructed as we sat in her room.

"It's not… that simple, Merrick…" She sighed, "I can't just… let out 15 years of frustration and anger…"

"Try."

"I can't!" She moaned and leaned back onto her bed, "It's… a hard topic anyway."

"Start at the very beginning then." I reasoned, "Don't leave anything out."

"Merrick, that's the problem!" She sat back up, "My family… I don't know _where_ to begin with them! They just… they've hated me for such a long time…"

I sighed, "Why don't I tell you some of my family then we can compare?"

She blinked, then nodded.

"I was afraid you'd agree to that." I muttered softly, causing her to smile a bit before I sighed again, "Alright… as you well know now… I was born 3,000 years ago… my father was strict, and my mother cared for me more than anything in the world."

"Yeah, I already knew that." She nodded.

"But there's thing… there's… moments….." I looked down at my hands, "There are times I just thought… if I couldn't make my own father happy… what were the chances I'd make anyone happy? That'd I'd prove myself to be a strong warrior? That'd become anything other than some stupid teen?"

"When I was younger… my brothers made me feel the same… and with no one else who cared… I was basically all alone. Especially during my two years away from this town…" She sighed, "But I still… _tried_ to be better… to be top of anything…"

"Yeah… you're either the best or your not…"

"My Father and Grandfather sure thought that way." She nodded softly, "I guess I just… I wanted to be different… I _wanted_ to be the black sheep… cause when I think about it… I ask myself… 'Would my mom have wanted this life for me?'… So I just… started my rebel years early… I guess."

"And they responded poorly."

"But naturally." Cadinia reasoned, "I mean… I get it… I guess… hundreds of generations before me, both male and female, have followed the same path… but I just… I wanted…. I felt like I _had_ to be different… find something that… was meant for me as a _person_ and not me as a _ninja_ …"

"I guess it's the opposite for me." I sighed softly, "I wanted my family to like me… so I just… followed orders… kept with tradition…"

"Traditions change… I'd tried telling my family that… about a week before my banishing at that… I had to clean the ember _again_ …" She put in.

"Even when I was protecting the princess, I wanted approval… even when it was stupid…" I sighed, "I just… wanted to make my family proud… let them know I wasn't a waste of time… that I _can_ make them proud."

"Sometimes… I just wonder… if what I did… surfing and swimming… and everything… if it was to be me… or just get their attention…" Cadinia admitted.

"Looking back… I wonder if… if I hadn't gotten trapped… would things be any different…" I let out.

"Guess it's too late for that now." We sighed in unison.

I looked over at her before I bit my lip and sighed again, "Listen… Cadi… for whatever it's worth… your family might not have cared about you… but I do. You're my friend… and if there is _anything_ I've learned in the last 7 weeks I've been here… friends are nothing without each other… even with family."

Cadinia smiled lightly, "That's true… you know… short though this talk was…. It feels good to get that all off my chest…"

"No doubt… my anger's been from 7 _weeks_ … I can't bear to imagine the length of time your anger's been boiling." I noted.

" _Years_ …" She whispered, "And now my dad suddenly comes out of the blue and asks for my help? I'm a _banished_ Solar Ninja… we're not supposed to have-"

"Supposed to." I cut in, "That doesn't mean he can't."

She opened her mouth then closed it and looked away, "I can't believe someone of 3 millennia ago just said something very insightful."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled lightly.

She nodded, "You should."

I looked over at her before I sighed, "So… how do we find a Steam Ninja?"

"The problem isn't finding _a_ Steam Ninja… the problem is finding Noelani." Cadinia reasoned, "That, of course, is like finding a Needle in a Haystack since she can turn to mist at will and disappear."

"True." I relented, "What do we do then?"

"I don't….." Her eyes went wide as a smirk grew on her face, "Actually… I think I might know…"

"Should I be worried?"

"You wouldn't be the first."

 ** _1 hour later…_**

The wind blew at us again, but… once more, the WolfZord didn't howl, and I didn't think the Rangers would need us.

We were walking up the Turtle Cove Trail.

Well… _Cadinia_ was walking up the trail…

 _I_ was trudging behind her.

"Could you slow down?!" I groaned.

"Keep up!" She laughed lightly.

I rolled my eyes before she finally came to a stop at a level plain.

I groaned and sat down, catching my breath.

"You'd think a Power Ranger would have more stamina than this." She commented.

"That's… when morphed…" I groaned, then bit my lip, "My father wouldn't like this, ya know… the thinks men should be the protectors and-"

"And the girls just sit back and watch the world burn while they cook, clean, and wait for the men to do the heavy lifting?" She finished bitterly.

"Well… yeah." I nodded.

She rolled her eyes, "I kinda figured."

"Sorry." I apologized, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's not just you." She sighed and sat beside me, "It's the thought that men can't see women as equals… in my way of growing up… man, woman, black, white… whatever you were… it didn't matter. We were all brought under the sun… warmed by fire… we're all human."

I bit my lip, then nodded softly, "I guess you're right."

She smiled lightly before she sighed, "That was the one _good_ thing that came out of my time at the Academy…"

"I can tell…oh, I've been meaning to ask… do you usually bag on yourself for everything?" I sighed softly.

She nodded, "A downside of being the Granddaughter of the Head Sensei… the _pressure_ to be perfect….. when someone doesn't say they like what I do _100%_ … then what's the point in trying?"

"I see your point." I nodded softly, "But… you've got something all those other students don't."

"Which is?"

"A friend who understands." I took her hand lightly, "I may not understand your specific situation… I understand enough to be here for you… and I promise, as your friend, I won't leave you."

Cadinia smiled lightly, "Thanks for helping me, Howler."

I scuffed softly, "Least I could do, Stamped."

 **Third Person**

As they were talking, Noelani was close by, changing to her solid form.

Finally, she cleared her throat behind the two, making her presence known.

They instantly turned and saw her standing in front of them, looking guilty.

Cadinia scuffed at the look, not buying it. "What do you want, Pele?"

"Would an apology work?"

"You've disrespected me more times than I can count." The Fire Ninja retorted, "I don't think so."

"Look, I didn't mean to cause trouble-"

"When my own _father_ comes to ask for my help, it's trouble." Cadinia bit, "The moment you left the Solar Academy, you became trouble."

"Look… if you wanna turn me in… fine. I'm not stopping you." Noelani sighed.

"Fine by me." Merrick was about to step up, but Cadinia put a hand in front of him.

"Why should we believe you?" Cadinia questioned.

"Cadi…"

"It's too easy." She whispered to him, "Especially for someone like her."

"Oh, come _on_ , Drenor, stop being so paranoid!" Noelani groaned, "You were so much more relaxed before."

"Two years can change someone." Cadinia growled softly, her hands balling into fists before she threw a punch at the Steam Ninja.

Noelani stumbled back, but, before Cadinia could throw another punch, Merrick grabbed her and pulled her back a bit.

"Don't stoop to her level, Cadi." He whispered softly.

"But-"

"I know it's tempting." Merrick assured gently, "But you can't stoop to her level, okay?"

Cadinia looked over at Noelani, who was slowly getting to her feet, then back at her teammate, "But it's _so_ tempting!"

"I know." He nodded, "But you can't let that built up anger…. You can't let it consume you like this."

"I won't let consume me, I just need to show her who she's messing….. with! Whoa!"

Cadinia was thrown back by a blast of steam and almost over the side of the hill, they were on.

She looked up at the recovered Steam Student, her hands flaring a bit in rage.

"You'll pay for that." She snarled.

"Later… later…" Merrick quickly got beside her, "Are you okay though?"

"Letting others come to your rescue, _Banished_."

"Merrick… let me handle this."

"No." He denied, "Cadi… no. You're not letting this control you… not like I did."

He didn't realize that last part came out before he actually heard it.

"Wait, what?" Cadinia looked back at him.

Not the best thing.

Noelani sent a stronger steam blast at Cadinia, forcing her to roll down the hill she'd tried to get away from, and land on the ground, groaning.

Merrick quickly ran down after her to make sure she was okay before they looked up at Noelani.

"Don't." Merrick clamped a hand over Cadinia's as she was about to through a fireball, "Look."

They looked back up and saw Edan Drenor, Cadinia's father, standing behind the steam student.

Her eyes went wide before Edan grabbed Noelani's arms and Ninja Streaked them out of the area.

"Are you okay?" Merrick looked back at Cadinia after a second, "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Not that I feel." She shook her head before rubbing it in pain, "But that attack did hurt me… not to mention the roll down here…"

"Let's get you back then." Merrick helped her up.

"Good idea." Cadinia nodded.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

"Ah…" The Solar Ranger hissed in pain as Merrick wrapped a new piece of gauze around her hurt leg.

"Sorry." He apologized before he finally nodded, "There… do you wanna try standing up?"

"Yeah…" She nodded.

Cadinia wrapped an arm around Merrick's own and slowly turned in her bed before she leaned against him and slowly stood up.

"There you go." Merrick smiled once she was fully up.

"It still hurts…" She moaned.

"It will for a while." Merrick figured, "But at least you're walking around… sorta."

Cadinia smiled, "Thanks for helping me."

"Pleasure…" He nodded before he suddenly frowned, "I just wish you've been more careful…"

"I know… and I'm trying… I promise." Cadinia insisted.

"Could you try a little harder?"

"It's not that simple, Merrick." Cadinia retorted before she took in a deep breath, "I'm gonna get some air, then check on the Surfboard… okay?"

Merrick bit his lip, then nodded, "Okay…"

Cadinia nodded before she walked out of the room, slowly, then the Roadhouse.

As she did, she noticed her father standing close by.

"Dad…. I mean…." Cadinia blinked.

"Dad." He assured, "I come to you, not as a Sensei, but as your father."

"Is everything okay?" Cadinia frowned, "Do you need-"

"We require no more help." Edan assured, "But, there's a lot more I wanna talk to you about, Cadinia."

"But… it's against the Solar Ninja's rules." She finished.

"You are certain for great things." Edan assured kindly.

Cadinia nodded before she finally asked, "But why now? It's been two years… why not sooner?"

"Things happen for a reason." He replied, "You will soon see, that your choice on your life shall prove that."

"This might be the… only time I ever get to tell you this… but I love you." Cadinia breathed out.

Edan nodded before he kissed his daughter's forehead and walked away, bumping into Sabad Enrilé and Alyssa as he did.

"Sorry." He bowed in respect before he walked away.

"Hey, Alyssa." Cadinia smiled and walked over to the White Ranger, then nodded to the man beside her, "You must be her dad."

"That I am." He nodded.

"Is… the Roadhouse open?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah… I was just saying bye to my dad." Cadinia nodded, "First time in over two years, ya know."

"I know the feeling." Mr. Enrilé nodded, "I'm on my way to the bus station now… mind if we come in to have a bite?"

"Oh… sure." Cadinia nodded, "Little heads up though, Alyssa… Merrick's _kinda_ in a grouchy mood."

"It's okay." She assured before they walked into the Roadhouse.

Cadinia nodded before she walked around to the back to finish the work on her Surfboard.

The contest was two weeks away, and she needed to make sure her family, old and new, would be proud.

* * *

Alright, I've noticed something about the other rangers that Cadinia has yet to have.

Three Crystals.

So the next chapter's gonna be an interesting twist on how she gets her second...

So, please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	8. Surfing to Zords

I am _so_ sorry I forgot to post this chapter yesterday, but... it's here now... and I hope it's good.

Like I said last time, Cadinia's gonna be getting something new this chapter...

So for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Merrick**

"Alright… you ready?"

"Would it matter if I said no?"

"Not really."

Cadinia sent me a glare as she carried her newly made board out to the rushing surf.

"I just need to make sure this thing stands up to this kind of surf." She let out.

"You've got less than a week." I informed her.

"Thank you for that hanging reminder." She rolled her eyes, "But I've got it… don't worry."

"Easy for you to say." I grumbled.

She sighed and stepped closer to the water.

I kept back and watched, biting my lip in worry.

She paddled herself closer to a coming wave and I crossed my fingers as I watched her stand up on the board as the wave came over her.

I closed my eyes, turning my head for the extra measure before I heard her cheering.

I looked back at the ocean and saw her coming over the wave, smiling.

I took in a deep breath I didn't know I was holding as she surfed the wave back to the edge of the beach.

I walked up to her, "So…"

"Board works like a charm!" She grinned as she picked it up, "It's perfect!"

"Good." I nodded.

"Great! This means I can really compete in the contest!"

I smiled lightly at her excitement, "Cadinia Drenor, you are truly one of a kind."

She smiled sheepishly before she looked back at the sea, "You know… if it wasn't for you… I wouldn't be back out here… so thanks."

"It was the least I could do." I assured simply.

"Well, still… thanks." She nodded as we walked back to my bike.

"Welcome." I smiled as she put her board in the trailer before we both got on the bike and I put the helmet on, "Ready?"

"Yep!" She called.

I started the engine before I sped off from the beach and back to the Roadhouse.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

"The good news is, it's still in one piece." Cadinia smiled as she looked over the Surfboard in the back.

"How bad can waves get?" I questioned.

"The wave that broke my last board? That was nothing." She shook her head, "When a storm's just right, waves can get up to 40 feet high. Now _those_ are the kind of waves, I wanna surf."

"How dangerous are 40 feet waves?" My chest ached at the answer.

"Pretty dangerous." She shrugged, "But… I mean, it's not like falling on concrete or anything… so if I'd fall, I'd only hurt myself a bit."

"And you enjoy it?" I questioned in worry.

"Why do you care?" She frowned, "I'm the one risking myself getting hurt here."

"Yeah, and I'm the one that'll have to look after while you heal." I informed her.

"Look, the chances of waves getting that high here in Turtle Cove are really slim." She assured gently.

"But… still…" I sighed.

"I'll be fine." She insisted, "There's nothing to worry about, Howler."

"I know." I nodded, "I'm sorry for being a worry…"

"Wort. Worry-wort." She informed me, "And it's okay… I mean, forty-foot waves to _me_ would normally cost an arm in a leg, but they're once in a lifetime."

"A lifetime that would be worthless if you tried it."

"Not if I know what I'm doing." She countered, "Merrick, I know haven't surfed in two years… but I can just… I can _feel_ something out there… something… _meant_ for me out there… on the waves…."

"It's called freedom." I sighed.

She glanced back at me, "How'd you…?"

"Because I've felt it… 3,000 years ago, I had to shove it down… forget about it…" I let out, "Keep going the path laid out for me and forget everything else."

"Correction, you felt free will." She reasoned, "Not the same as freedom."

"Still… _free_." I smiled lightly.

She barked a laugh before she looked over the board again, "You know… a board like this… used this early after being completed… live alone going through the roughness of the ocean… it's amazing there's not even a little give in it yet."

"Animaria Trees are really strong." I noted, "Strong enough to hold a GorillaZord."

"Yeah… but Gorillas aren't exactly known for going into really deep waters with them." She retorted, "Which makes me worried… how much wear can I put on it before it breaks?"

"Don't worry like that." I put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She sighed, "I just… I don't wanna repeat what happened two years ago…"

"Come on, the only sharks around here are the HammerheadZord and Max's SharkZord." I assured.

"Still… the… the _memory_ of it all… it still plays in my head… it's still there." She relented, "Every time I get inside a wave it just… it plays… over and over and I… I I hate it… I _hate_ being scared."

"Why?"

"Being scared means I've got a weakness… and I can't be weak… especially not now." She sighed.

"I know how you feel." I agreed, "I couldn't be scared when everything counted on me and the Ancient Warriors 3,000 years ago."

"You mean… your _friends_ 3,000 years ago." She chastised.

"I only had one friend." I shook my head, "But… it doesn't matter now… what matters is that you can't let this fear stop you."

"I'm not letting it stop me… I'm just…" She pursed her lips a bit...

"Just worried what'll happen after?" I finished.

She nodded, "I know it sounds stupid…"

"Not stupid." I denied, "Cadi… why do you keep-"

Before I could finish the question, the wind blew at both of us, catching me off guard when I didn't hear the WolfZord again.

"Did you hear that?" Cadi frowned.

"Hear what?"

"That… squeaking…" She looked at the woods, "I know I'm gonna sound crazy… but I think it was coming from in the woods…"

"It was probably just a bird." I waved off her thoughts.

The wind blew once more and Cadi shook her head.

"I'm gonna go check it out." She decided.

"Want me to come with?" I asked quickly.

"No… I think I can handle it." She assured, walking up to the woods connected to the Roadhouse, "Tell Willie I'll be back in… 4 hours, tops."

"You sure-"

"Merrick, I've taken care of myself for two years, I know what I'm doing." She let out as she walked into the woods, alone.

I bit my lip again before I walked back into the Roadhouse and saw Willie cleaning a cue stick.

"Hey… Willie… is it okay of Cadinia and I take the day off?" I requested.

"Sure." He nodded, "Why?"

"Just… sightseeing." I lied before I headed back out and followed the path Cadi had taken.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

I hid behind a tree as I watched Cadinia sit on a rock close by.

She looked up at the sky, before she sighed, "You can come out of hiding, Howler, I know you're there."

I blinked and stepped out, "How'd you…?"

"The sun's out… and you're not too good at hiding your shadow." She nodded to my silhouette on the ground.

"Sorry." I apologized before I sat beside her, "I'm just… with everything going on, I'm worried about you, Cadi."

"I know." She assured, "But, Merrick, I told you I'd take care of this on my own."

"I know… but… I can't help it." I sighed, before I looked at her, "So… what exactly have you been hearing?"

"I don't know." She sighed, "It's probably nothing anyway… I haven't heard it since I got into the woods…So, I'm only gonna say this once… you were right."

I blinked, "I'm sorry… what?"

"I just told you, I'm not saying it again." She rolled her eyes, smiling lightly.

"I know it's just… in the weeks I've known you, you've never _once_ said I was right about anything… heck, you more said I was an idiot or wrong than anything else."

"Yeah, I know." She nodded softly, looking down.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"There's a lot of things I hate… and being wrong's one of them. Especially when I'm going on a gut feeling."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I put a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Still… being wrong…" She shook her head softly, "It's not the Solar Ninja in me talking… it's the stubborn teenage girl talking… And being wrong is _not_ fun… especially when I've got three brothers…"

"I bet…" I scuffed softly before I moved my hand down her side and pulled her a little closer, "But… still… what's say we get back to the Roadhouse?"

She nodded, "Yeah… this hike was a bust anyway…"

We got up and started walking back down the path, only for Cadi to stop again.

"I better grab my bag though… I went further ahead while you were trying to catch your breath and moved back to catch my own." She informed me.

"Go get it." I nodded.

She nodded back before she ran back up the trail.

 **Cadinia**

I rushed behind a tree little ways out of Merrick's sight-line before I put my hands together, "Ninja Double!"

Within seconds, a double of me appeared next to me.

Right as she was about to open her mouth, I covered it and gave her a sharp look.

She nodded and grabbed the bag I'd talked about before hurrying back over to Merrick.

Once they were both out of my sight, I quickly continued up the trail.

I know the Ninja Double would only last till they got inside the rooms in Roadhouse since I wouldn't be close to it anymore.

But, by then, I should be close to where this Squeaking was coming from.

"I just hope I'm _not_ going crazy…" I grumbled before I continued on.

Hikes have never been a problem for me since I couldn't get sweaty, the heat never bothered me, even when the trail was steep, I was fun to test my limits and push past them.

I just hope it wasn't a waste for once.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

The squeaking got really loud.

I looked around before I saw the wind blowing from an opening in the ground.

And by opening… I mean a _huge_ opening… probably big enough for a Megazord.

"Yep… not going crazy." I breathed out before I slowly made my way up to the mouth of the cave.

As I did, my phone went off and I nearly lost my balance on the uneven terrain.

I quickly grabbed the side of the cave entrance and pulled it out, forcing the anger in myself down as I opened it and put it to my ear.

"Yes?" I breathed softly.

 _"Where are you?!"_ Merrick's voice came through, very demanding.

"With you." I played dumb.

 _"Nice try. I went to check on you in your room a minute ago… you weren't there._ "

"Went for a run."

 _"Don't lie."_

"I'm not!"

 _"Cadi, I'm serious!"_ He snapped, _"Where are you?!"_

I sighed, "The entrance of a huge cave, can you please relax now?"

 _"Huge_ what _?!"_ I had to hold the phone from my ear as he yelled that, _"Cadinia!"_

"Look, I'll be back before you know it!" I insisted, putting the phone back to my ear once again, "You just gotta trust me, okay?"

 _"Cadi…"_ Now he sounded hurt.

"You know I don't mean it like that." I assured kindly, "But I'll be back soon, I promise."

 _"….Alright…. I don't like it… but alright. I gave you 3 hours with Willie anyway…"_ He relented.

"I'll be back by then, I promise. Bye." I declared before I hung up and put my phone away.

I took in a deep breath and looked ahead.

"3 hours… that's cutting it close."

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

I jumped down a slight cliff and landed deeper into the cave.

Amazingly, there weren't any bats or other cave critters around, making me anxious for what could be awaiting me at the end.

For all I know, it could be a trap set by the Orgs…

But, for the life of me, I still felt like I had to keep going.

Taking in another deep breath to calm my rigged ones, I looked ahead and saw a bluish glow coming from a turn in the cave.

"How deep does this thing go?!" I complained, "I would've expected to see underground Electrical gas or a deep subterranean ocean, or _something_ …. Or maybe I've been reading too much Jules Verne…"

I blinked and rolled my eyes. Great! Now I'm talking to myself! Sure sign of being sane!

I groaned as I slid down another pathway close to the blue light and I looked around the corner.

From what I could see, the blueish light gets brighter and more defined… so that must lead to something…

As I was about to continue walking, my morpher went off and I looked down at it.

 ** _"There's an Org attacking City Hall… can you_** **please** ** _abandon your quest and come help?!"_** Merrick's voice came through.

"Not yet." I denied, "I'll be there soon, but even so… I'd still have to get out of here, wasting both of our time… try to hold it off as much as you can."

 ** _"Fine… but you_** ** _so_** ** _owe me!"_** With that, the connection was cut.

"Tell me something I don't know." I grumbled before I continued on, hoping whatever was causing that light was worth it.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

I _finally_ was able to see a large bronze and white looking Penguin submerged in a volcano, squeaking loudly in pain.

Biting my lip, I noticed it was being held there by large blue glowing chains.

"Poor bird…" I frowned. I might be a _Fire_ student, but I loved the Arctic and its many animals.

I slowly climbed closer to it, stepping through the heatwaves the volcanoes around were causing, and up to one of the chains.

"I'm gonna get you out!" I screamed up to it, "Don't worry!"

"Oh, I'd worry."

I turned and saw, to my horror, Toxica and Jindrax.

"Thanks so much for doing the dirty work, Gold Ranger!" Jindrax laughed, "You led us, right to the PenguinZord!"

"You're not getting it." I snarled before I pulled out my morpher, "Wild Access!"

Once I was clad in my Ranger Form, I pulled out my sickles and leaped at both of them.

"You two are gonna be ashes when I'm through with you!" I snarled and struck at them.

Toxica held up her staff, but I easily caught it with one of my sickles and turned it on her instead, doing the same with Jindrax and his sword.

I cut at them both before I threw both of their weapons to the side and held mine up at the ready.

"Horse Sickle Sweep!" I shouted my attack before I started it, cutting them both back and onto a smaller volcano.

They cried out in pain before they quickly got off it.

"We're not through!" They denied, going at me again.

"That's what you think!" I snarled before I ran at them, cutting them both back once more, and threw them over the edge of the cliff, "Now leave!"

And they did, "This isn't the last you'll see of us!"

"Don't doubt it." I whispered before I looked back at the still squeaking Zord, "Don't worry! I'll get you out!"

I ran back over, jumping into the air, and cut one set of the chains off the flightless bird themed machine before I hurried over to the other side and repeated the move.

It squeaked in pleasure as it jumped out of the volcano before one of its wings glowed and a small sphere came down to me.

I grabbed it out of the air and looked it over.

It looked like a bronze-shaded crystal with a small silver silhouette of a penguin on the inside.

I looked up and nodded… right as my com-link went off.

I put my fingers to the side of my helmet, "Talk to me."

 ** _"Tell me you're done now!"_** Cole groaned through.

"Just about." I assured before I broke the connection.

The PenguinZord squeaked before picking me up by the fin.

I closed my eyes out of fear before I noticed the Zord Shimmering.

Within seconds, we disappeared from the Cave.

And reappeared in the city… right as a Megazord Battle was happening!

 ** _"Who's that?!"_** Cole exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes before I noticed a Megazord… the… Predazord if I recall it's first design correctly, close by.

"Hey, Howler, mind if I combine?" I called through the morpher.

 ** _"Cadi I swear-"_**

"Bag on me later." I rolled my eyes again before I held up my Crystal Dagger, "WildZord Combine!"

Within seconds, I disappeared from the fin of the PenguinZord and reappeared next to Merrick in the Predazord.

As I did, the PenguinZord folded up and the HammerheadZord detached from the original formation with the PenguinZord taking its place.

"Predazord; Snow Formation!" We shouted in unison once the combination was completed.

"Like that'll stop me!" The Org, a giant hat with arms and legs, "Hat swap!"

It threw a top hat us, but I easily lifted the PenguinZord arm up and sliced it away.

"Penguin Blizzard!" We chorused.

The PenguinZord opened the beak of its mouth and blasted the Org back with a wave of Snow Crystals, freezing it in its place.

"Wolf Punch!" Merrick called next.

The WolfZord punched the center of the Org, breaking it apart and destroying it.

"Yes!" We cheered and high-fived each other before Merrick pulled me into a hug.

"Don't you _ever_ worry me like that again." He uttered.

"I make no promises whatsoever." I smiled against the hug, "But… thanks for letting me do this on my own.

"It was the least I could do." He nodded softly.

 **Third Person**

 ** _Later that day…_**

The team was congratulating Cadinia on her new Zord.

They were in the plaza, sitting down and relaxing.

"I just can't believe a Zord would be thousands of miles under our very feet!" Alyssa breathed out, "I mean… the ElephantZord was at least encased _above_ ground!"

"That wasn't just it." Cadinia shook her head, "The PenguinZord… it was in pain… I could feel it… and it was stuck in a volcano…"

"But why?" Max raised a good question.

Merrick slowly, and somewhat sheepishly, raised his hand, "I think I might know…"

Cadinia looked back at him and nodded, "Continue."

"For starters _please_ don't get testy after I finish explaining." Merrick sat forward.

"Come on, what's the worst that could've happened?"

"The PenguinZord was once a mighty adversary, almost as strong as Animus himself."

"Ani-who?" Cadinia raised a brow.

"Later." Merrick waved her off, "But… that also meant the PenguinZord was _too_ strong… and that was made clear when it nearly froze half of Animaria…"

"It's a _Penguin_!" Cadinia gaped.

"I know that." Merrick assured, "But… back then….." He made the mistake of looking up at Cadinia's eyes as they shined with hurt. "We didn't have a choice."

"You locked it away in a volcano, _chained_ to the ground, and deep inside a cave?!" The others gaped.

"Again, didn't have a choice." Merrick sighed.

Cadinia suddenly stood up, "You know… I think I'm gonna try to get some late surfing in… anyone wanna come?"

"Me." Cole stood up next.

"I'll go." Taylor followed.

"Sure." Alyssa did the same.

"Me too." Max got up.

"Same here." Danny finished.

With that, the six started away from the table, leaving Merrick alone.

He groaned and hit his head, " _Why_ did I have to say that so plainly?!"

It wasn't his _fault_ they locked the Zord away… but the Zord itself gave them no choice…

And even if they did… the PenguinZord was too close in power to Animus to let it continue anymore.

As much as it pained him, though, the look of betrayal on Cadinia's face when he explained it… hurt way worse than anything the Zord could've done to him.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

Cadinia rushed past Merrick as she walked into the Roadhouse after surfing a few weak waves.

He rushed after her and slammed into her closed and locked door.

"Cadi!" He groaned and tried to jiggle the handle, "Cadi I'm sorry! I didn't know it was the PenguinZord you were finding! If I had… I would've told you sooner! Please open the door!"

 ** _Inside the room…_**

Cadinia had her hands over her ears, forcing herself to remain in the bed.

Even if flames ignited onto the pillow beside her… she was too upset with the Wolf Ranger…

 ** _Outside the door…_**

"Please." Merrick's voice became weak before he finally walked away, feeling his heart ache as he walked into his room.

He closed the door and fell onto his bed, holding himself close as tears threatened to fall from his face.

He wanted to keep Cadinia safe… and it just turned completely against him.

"What am I gonna do now?" He whispered.

* * *

If there's one thing Cadinia is, it's forgiving... but not when something innocent is in play.

And be aware of her THIRD Crystal still being out there...

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week on THURSDAY, I promise.


	9. Hovering Zords

Alright... the Surfing Contest is here...

But the team's in for quite an upset before the scores are tallied up.

So for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

Today was the day.

The surf contest was tonight.

I looked at my board and looked out at the beach serving for the contest.

Contestants were already pouring onto the beach, readying themselves for the waters.

I looked out at the water, then looked up at the sky.

It was sunny now… but that usually didn't last.

Especially when I noticed clouds on the furthest horizon.

"Ready?" Taylor got beside me.

"Would it matter if I said no?" I gulped, "Especially with those clouds in the distance… with my luck, they'll roll over town way too soon."

"Would that stop the contest?" Danny asked.

I shook my head, "No… not if it wasn't clearly life-threatening."

"It's just a few clouds." Cole put in.

"Yeah… what are the chances of rain?" Alyssa shrugged.

"Clearly you've never heard of Tonenili." I scuffed.

"Who?" They looked over at me.

"The Navajo God of Rain." I answered plainly.

"Ah." They nodded softly.

I sighed and looked back at the rising and falling sea, feeling a little depressed along with worry.

Merrick hadn't come to help me prepare… or… do anything with me since earlier this week…

It hurt, that the guy who pushed me into signing up wasn't helping me the day I really needed him.

Sighing softly as I shook my head a bit, I walked back to Taylor's really old and beat up 1976 car and put my board in its truck.

"Any chance you're gonna get a new car any time soon?" I questioned gently as the others headed out and Taylor walked over.

"Not yet." She shook her head, "But I'm working on it."

I nodded as we got inside and she started the engine, "Well… when you do, I wanna be there to make sure it's in perfect condition."

"Deal." She barked a laugh.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

I knocked on Merrick's door.

"Merrick?" I called inside.

There wasn't a sound to be had.

"Merrick… if you're in there… I just… I wanna apologize… I shouldn't have been so cold like that." I let out, then scoffed softly, "A cold Fire Ninja… well… there's a first for everything…"

Still nothing.

"Merrick, I don't wanna have a conversation with a door." I noted, "And I know you're in there, you've barely left it the last few days."

Finally, the door opened, revealing Merrick on the other side… looking tired and…. were his eyes wet?

"Are you okay?" I stepped forward, reaching up to touch his face.

He slapped my hand away, "I'm fine."

"You're not." I put my hand back up and touched his cheek lightly… feeling it dampen a bit when I did, "What's wrong, Howler?"

"Don't call me that." He pulled away.

"All I wanna know is what's wrong." I informed him gently, "The contest is today… and I'd greatly appreciate you being there… you _were_ the one that had me sign up after all."

"And you've been mad at me, off and on, since." He sighed softly, "Don't blame you though…"

"Do you really think I'm still mad at you for what you said earlier in the week?" I blinked.

"Yeah… aren't you?" He frowned.

"Maybe a little… but it's not a big deal… it's the past." I assured, "That's where you should leave it."

"How?" He whimpered.

"Maybe… coming closer would help?" I moved my hand down and held my arms open for a hug.

He pulled me into a _really_ tight bear hug, and if it wasn't my imagination… I think he was crying.

I rubbed his back softly before I tugged myself away.

"Feeling better?" I asked gently.

He nodded, "Yeah… thanks for that… I needed it."

I smiled lightly, "Yeah… I kinda figured."

He smiled before he cleared his throat and walked out of his rooms, nearly stumbling if I hadn't grabbed ahold of him to keep him up.

"Barely been out of bed, haven't you?" I figured.

"Maybe a little…" His smile turned sheepish.

I barked a laugh before we walked out to the front.

As we did, I noticed something in the back corner.

Almost… like a mini stage or something.

I frowned and walked over to it, "Hey… is this new?"

"Yeah." Willie walked from the back, "Put it in while you two were getting some well-deserved shut-eye."

"Awesome." I appraised.

"Thanks… I uh, took to the thought after hearing some of your songs, actually… you got a real gift." He noted.

I shrugged, "Just something I like to do… uh… you're gonna come watch the contest later, right?"

"Yep… Merrick's been working on a case for your soon to be new trophy too."

I blinked and turned to the Lunar Wolf, who's hand was making a cutting motion across his throat and cheeks heated up when he noticed me looking.

He quickly lowered his hand and cleared his throat, "Well… I… I know you're gonna win anyway… and you don't have much space in your room… so… I… suggested that I could… put some skills….."

"He begged me to lend him some wood to make a trophy case for when you won the contest." Willie finished easily.

I couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up in my throat by the caught look on Merrick's face after that.

He rolled his eyes, " _Anyway_ …." He looked back at Willie. "Is there anything else for the stage you need?"

"Other than a microphone and its stand… not really." He relented simply.

I winced at that and slowly raised a hand, "I might know someone who could give me one for free…"

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

"Thanks!" I shouted to my father as he Ninja Streaked away and I held a mic with its stand.

I walked back into the Roadhouse and held it up.

"Got the mic and the stand."

"From who?"

"My dad knows a guy." I shrugged and put it on on the stage, hooking it up to some wires, "Alright… I'm gonna test the mic… you may wanna cover your ears."

I got onto the stage and nodded softly when it held my weight before I tapped the mic.

The feedback made me wince a bit before I did a very quick, and very loud, "WOO!"

They winced and covered their ears.

"Told you so." I added with a soft smirk before I got back over to them.

"Ric Flair? Seriously?" Willie blinked.

"Hey, it's a good quote." I shrugged, "And… it happens to be my favorite Mic check…"

"Did you have to yell it?!" Merrick groaned as he rubbed his ears, "My ears are ringing!"

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry… sometimes I forget I'm in a small room when I do it…"

"Yeah… we can tell." They nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Well… the mic works, which is good."

"Now if only we could get someone to use it."

Within seconds, both of them were looking at me.

"Heck to the no!" I denied, "I'm not singing anywhere but my room and besides….."

My watch went off, causing me to breathe softly with relief when I looked at it.

"I gotta get ready for the contest."

I rushed to my room to grab my beach bag and board.

"Break a-"

"Do _not_ say that to a surfer!"

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

"Okay… you ready?" Max asked as I walked up to the beach again, signing myself in as a contestant.

"Stomach's in knots and I feel like I'm gonna throw up." I relented truthfully as we continued onto the beach.

"You'll be great." Taylor insisted as they followed.

I looked up and noticed the waves growing higher as the clouds drew closer.

I gulped softly before I replied, "I hope you're right…"

At any rate… I just hope for a change in my memory…

As I was thinking this, I bumped into another surfer with green eyes… the same one I'd seen two weeks ago in that shop.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped.

"S… sorry…" I apologized quickly, "Uh… are you… competing?"

"Obviously." He bit, "What are you doing here?"

"Here to compete too." Taylor got beside me.

"Taylor… it's okay." I assured before I glanced back at the other surfer, "Leave it on the table when the contest starts, right?"

He smirked, "Right… not like you'll be a challenge anyway… I always win."

With that, the guy walked away, walking with too much sleek rich pride to be a surfer of any kind.

"I don't like him." Taylor and Cole chorused.

"And he clearly doesn't like me either." I sighed.

"You'll beat him for sure." Alyssa noted.

"I hope you're right Alyssa." I breathed out softly.

My confidence was shaken before… now….

I don't know _what_ could happen.

 **Merrick**

I swept the floor by the new stage, keeping it dust free.

As much as I wanted to go watch Cadi surf, I figured I'd be better off here, cleaning.

"You know…" Willie got my attention and I glanced up at him, "Cadinia could use all the support she can get."

"I know what you're trying to say, Willie… but I can't go." I denied.

"Why not?"

"Because… if I go… I'll get worried… and if I get worried… I get protective…" I relented.

"That's all a part of being human." Willie reasoned, "Come on… Cadinia's gonna need support… and if my understanding's right… you're her biggest supporter."

I scoffed and looked down, "I don't think so…"

"You don't have to." Willie reasoned before he headed for the door, "I'm going… are you?"

I frowned as he walked out.

Just as I was about to follow, the wind blew at me and I heard the WolfZord's howl.

I quickly went out the back way and pulled out my morpher, "Wild Access!"

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

I was on my Savage Cycle, speeding to the beach, where the Wind had guided me.

I saw an umbrella-like Org scaring the civilians away…

Except for my friends, who were morphed, of course.

Well… five of them, Cadinia was missing.

"Hey!" I called the Org's attention before I jumped off my bike and struck it with the claws on my gloves.

I jumped back to the others, "Where's…?"

I heard a cry of pain and saw Cadi being thrown backward and down behind us.

"Glad you could make it, Howler." She groaned as she got back up, getting in a fighting stance, facing who'd thrown her.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late." I added.

"Better late than never." They let out.

"You won't be so lucky this time rangers!" The Umbrella Org declared before it threw us back and into the water with a huge blast of wind.

Cadinia groaned as she got up first, "No one… messes up my beach day."

I grunted as I got up beside her, "Got any ideas then?"

"Not really." She breathed out.

"Why don't I splash you two away?!" The Org growled and threw a blast of water at us that we easily jumped away from.

"Sorry… but I'm not flaming out that easily!" Cadi growled before she pulled out her Sickles.

"Nor am I!" I pulled out my Lunar Cue.

"Horse Sickle Stamped!" Cadinia struck the sickles into the ground while I changed the mode of my weapon to its Cyber mode.

"Lunar Cue; Cyber Mode!" I exclaimed before I shot at the Org.

Both attacks hit it right on… but we were both shocked when it came out of the created smoke… almost entirely unharmed!

"Is that the best you got?!" The Org laughed, "Well… I'll pop open again soon!"

With that, it disappeared.

I growled as we stepped closer to it. "It got away!"

"We'll get 'em next time." Cadi assured.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

We were demorphed and I was watching Cadi scrape her board with some kind of wax.

"Don't suppose you've got a plan to beat this Org yet?" I asked rhetorically.

She glanced up at me before she sighed and looked back down, "I'm thinking we can attack it on land and sea… but there's no way I could do it…"

"Cadi-"

"No… Howler, you don't understand." She cut me off, looking up at my eyes, "Memories are hard to forget… especially ones involving fear… I can't just forget what happened to me… as much as I want it to be… it's not that simple."

I sighed and nodded, "I know… but… if land and sea are the best way to beat this Org…"

"Then get Max to do it… cause I really can't." Cadi shook her head before she finished waxing the board and picked it up, "There… ten minutes and the grip should be good enough."

She walked out and I quickly followed.

As I did, I bumped into a teen with green eyes and blond hair.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Yeah, you should be." He fixed his hold on his board and walked away.

I frowned, what's his problem?

"Well… I see you met Mr. Happy-feet over there." Cadi walked back over, "I asked one of the judges… said his name was Alex Realer… he's got a big family that's super rich with money."

"What's he doing here then?" I frowned.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She shrugged, "What I wanna know is how well he surfs… I've been looking at the others… they're pretty good… but I've got a feeling that he's gonna be the toughest to beat."

"I'm sure you will." I insisted, "You're the best surfer I know of."

"Aren't I the _only_ surfer you know of?" She smiled softly.

"Well… still." I rolled my eyes.

She barked a laugh before she wrapped a wet arm around my shoulder.

I moaned before she guided me over to a beach chair.

"You've been standing in the hot sun for five minutes… you gotta relax a bit." She informed me.

"I'm fine." I tried to get up.

But, she pushed me back down, "I don't care. Now, you're gonna stay here, pull off your jacket if you have to, and relax. I don't know what you did 3,000 years ago that made you so stiff all the time, but it's gotta stop. Alright… here in laid-back California in the 21st Century, you have to relax a lot more than you have."

"I'm trying." I sighed, "But it's hard."

"I know… heck, you think it was _easy_ adjusting to full-time civilian life after I got kicked out of the Academy?" She raised a brow, "It was hell… especially when I kept having to jump from town to town to keep people from asking questions about me."

"So… that's why you were in South America." I recalled her story, "Speaking of which… how's your leg?"

"It's fine enough for the contest." She shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I frowned.

"Yeah…. I'll be fine." She assured, "But, seriously, _you_ have to rest for a minute or two. Okay?"

"But-"

"Please?" She sighed heavily.

I blinked, then nodded, "Alright… but just this once."

"That's all I ask." She nodded before she got up and walked away.

I leaned back against the chair, my mind racing a bit.

Cadi was amazing at a lot of things… singing… playing guitar… speeches… surfing… heck, even hiking…

It's like she was built to understand everything.

Which makes me wonder…

What exactly did she learn in those two years she was away from her family?

Better yet… and this was a long shot… but… what were the chances of _me_ being able to join her academy to find out personally?

Now _that_ would be a good first-hand experience.

 **Third Person**

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Cadinia breathed out softly as she paddled out to the waves, which were growing even higher, for practice.

Merrick got up from his seat to watch, biting his lip.

She got into a wave easily… but just as she was about to get to the top, something shot out of the water and forced her into it.

"Cadinia!" The team shouted in worry as other bystanders gasped in horror.

As this happened, the Umbrella Org came out of the water, as well as a large group of Putrids.

"They are _so_ paying for this." Merrick snarled before they looked around.

"Ready?" Cole asked once they say that the other patrons were either out of sight or not looking.

"Ready!" The others nodded, holding up their morphers.

"Wild Access!" They all exclaimed.

They ran up to the Umbrella Org and tried to strike it, but the Org easily bounced their weapons off like it was nothing at all!

"Oh! My turn!" The Org laughed and sent their attacks back at them, forcing them to the ground, "This is too easy! Master Org will be pleased!"

Merrick growled as he got back to his feet and changed his Lunar Cue to its Cyber Mode, "Don't be so sure!"

Cole got up and summoned his Lion Blaster.

"Fire!" They chorused before sending the energy blast.

The Org only laughed it off and sent the attacks back.

"We need Cadinia… Now." Merrick groaned softly.

 ** _Under the waves…_**

Cadinia's eyes snapped open in shock.

Something glowed just under her and she quickly repositioned herself to swim down to it.

Her lungs burned but she reached for what was glowing… the shell of a Diamondback Terrapin.

Not a moment after she put her fingers on it, she was sent back through a shock-wave.

Cadinia groaned before she looked to see the dark grey back of the shell enlarge.

She smirked before she swam up to it and put her feet onto it's back like a surfboard.

Once she did, she was immediately engulfed in her Ranger Form, letting her breath once the helmet was on her head.

The smirk turned into a grin as she moved the new Shell-board up and it followed the movement before it zoomed out of the water.

 ** _Back in the battle…_**

The six other rangers were forced to the ground as their attacks were once again ricocheted off the Umbrella Org and sent back.

"We can't keep this up!" Max exclaimed.

"There's gotta be a way to break through that shield!" Cole added angrily.

"But what?!" Taylor growled softly as they got back to their feet.

"Ha! Ha! You rangers can't cut holes in my shade!" The Org laughed.

"Wanna bet, beach drag?"

"Huh?" Both the Org and the rangers looked at where the voice came from.

Cadinia flew out of the water on the back of a round board and went up to the Org, holding her Crystal Dagger tightly in one hand, and a sickle in the other.

She struck The Umbrella Org with her two sharp weapons before she moved back and let the shell-like board spin out next.

She moved back to her friends and jumped off the shell-board, causing it to transform into a dark grey crystal with a small golden turtle inside it.

"I won't… be beaten!" The Org groaned, even if it was covered in several new holes.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Cole held up the Jungle Sword.

"You're sunk!" Merrick summoned his Laser Pool.

"And washed up!" Cadinia readied both Horse Sickles.

"Savage Slash!"

"Lunar Break!"

"Horse Sickle Sweep!"

Within seconds, all three attacks were sent at the monster, destroying it instantly.

"Yes!" The team cheered… but Cadinia knew better.

And she had a right to be unhappy once the Org regrew to Megazord height.

"WildZords descend!" The seven exclaimed after seeing it together.

Cadinia smirked softly as the Zords all appeared and struck the Org.

"My Holes are fixed and you're through!" The Org easily changed the course of the attack back.

"We better combine quick!" She gaped.

The others nodded before the core rangers got in their circle while Merrick and she crossed their blades.

"WildZords combine!"

Each of them jumped into the cockpits once the Wild Force Megazord and the Steed-Predazord were made.

Cadinia took in a deep breath before she held up the Turtle's Crystal, "Surf's up, Umbrella Org!"

She replaced the Horse Crystal with her new one and a Large dark grey Diamondback Terrapin flew from the Animarium and over the Steed-Predazord, spinning into a shield and its fins becoming wings for the back.

"Sea-Ride-Predazord!" Merrick and Cadinia chorused.

"Uh-Oh…"

"Gator Staff!" Merrick exclaimed.

The Alligator-Tail themed Staff struck out at the Org, spinning a hole into it.

 ** _"Fin Blade!"_** The other five shouted their attack, cutting another deep hole into the Org.

"And finally…" Cadinia smirked, "Turtle Spin!"

The Sea-Ride-Predazord spun around, holding the Turtle Shield out, and went up to the Org, striking it across the chest easily.

They pulled back a moment later and watched it fall to the ground, exploding.

 ** _"Yes!"_** Everyone cheered.

"Nice save, Cadi." Merrick patted her shoulder.

"Thanks… now it's time for some _real_ surfing."

 ** _1 hour later…_**

As Cadinia had predicted, the waves were almost 40 feet high.

Also like she'd predicted, the contest was still going.

So now, it was her turn.

"Come on Cadinia!" The team clapped as Cadinia swam out.

"I believe you, Cadi." Merrick whispered softly.

Cadinia took in a deep breath as a wave grew behind her… just as tall as the one she'd surfed two years ago.

She got on the face of her board and let it catch her in the tube of the wave.

She pushed herself high and got atop it.

"She did it!" The team cheered.

"Yes!" Merrick pumped his fist in the air as he jumped, "Way to go, Cadi!"

The others gave him weird looks at his reaction.

He cleared his throat and readjusted himself, "I mean… Awesome job!"

Cadinia laughed as she saw their antics while the wave died down and she surfed back to the beach.

The team rushed up to her, embracing her as soon as they could.

Merrick was the first there, and practically forced the others away as he held her before she pulled away.

"Thanks, guys… but we might wanna see what the judges say…" She breathed out.

"It doesn't matter." Merrick reasoned.

"You're the best here." Max put in.

"No doubt." Danny agreed.

Cadinia smiled, "Thanks, you guys… I just hope the judges agree so I can get that trophy."

 ** _14 minutes later…_**

The last surfer had gone… and the points were tallied.

Everyone waited with bated breath as the Host took an envelope up to a mic.

"Alright…. I have the results…" He declared, "The winner… of the Turtle Cove Surfing Competition…. Is…. Drum roll please…"

The team bit their lips and Cadinia found herself with one hand with its fingers crossed, and the other squeezing Merrick's own hand.

The host opened the envelope and looked out at the crowd, "Alex Realer!"

The team's mouths fell open in shock and Cadinia's face broke into a look of complete and utter despair.

The Green-eyed surfer stepped up to the stage and took the trophy, waving it high in the air.

"Let's go." Merrick whispered softly.

Cadinia could only nod without crying as the team started heading out.

But, just as they reached their vehicles, a crowd member rushed up to the stage, "Wait! There's something I need to say!"

The team looked back as Alex got the angriest look in his eye.

" _I_ was the one surfing!" He insisted, "You don't believe me, check the tapes!"

The judges frowned and a screen was pulled up.

The team moved closer as it showed someone surfing… but it wasn't Alex.

"That could be anyone's…..!" Right before Alex could finish, the wave came down on him… like it had during his run.

"Well… Alex Realer… due to this new development… you are disqualified!" The host decided.

The actual surfer got off the stage as Alex was escorted off it.

"And the _new_ Turtle Cove Surfing Contest winner is….!" The would-be second place card was handed to him, "Cadinia Drenor!"

The team's eyes went wide before Merrick nudged Cadinia over to the stage.

She rushed up to it and took the trophy after shaking the judges and the host's hands.

She lifted it up, cheering happily.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

"There." Merrick nodded as they put the trophy in the middle of the case before he stepped back.

Cadinia smiled before she high-fived him, "Thanks for making the case…. And being there."

"My pleasure." He smiled slightly.

The others clapped Cadinia's shoulders and back, praising her and her win.

"At least Alex didn't win." Alyssa noted.

"Oh yeah." Max nodded, "Definitely _not_ a fair winner."

"Whatever the case… I'm just glad I finally got over my surfing memory." Cadinia reasoned.

"And you got a few new things." Cole smirked.

"That too." Cadinia nodded before she noticed Willie walking over with a camera, "Hey Willie… you mind snapping a shot with all of us and the trophy?"

Willie smiled, "That was my plan…"

The team moved over to the trophy.

Cole, Alyssa, and Taylor stood on the left with Cadinia, while Danny and Max stood on the right with Merrick.

Merrick pulled the trophy out and held it high with Cadinia as Willie snapped the picture.

A moment later, it came out and Willie shook it till the image appeared.

"Yep… it's a keeper." He gave it to Cadinia to look at.

She smirked softly as the team gathered to look at the image, "Far out."

* * *

Now that Cadinia's got all her crystals... what could be next?

Well... there's still a song and a DeerZord to worry about...

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	10. Sing Song

Happy Fourth of July to those who Celebrate it.

Personally, _Sing Song_ was **not** my favorite episode of Wild Force... or... any season of Power Rangers.

But it's written, it's here... and so is...

The time for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I don't know why… but when I woke up at sunrise… music wasn't the first thing I wanted to do.

If anything… it felt like the _last_ thing I wanted to do.

So, when I got up, instead of grabbing my guitar, I grabbed my journal and started sketching another cool design for a surfboard.

As per usual, Merrick stepped into the room, frowning.

I scrambled to put my journal away, but he walked inside, putting his hand atop it.

"You're usually playing." He let out.

"I… I don't know why… but it's this feeling… like I _shouldn't_ play." I relented, "Like my music's not worth hearing… and this _isn't_ my stage fright talking… it's something else… some… mental suggestion I guess."

"Well, ignore it… I wanna hear you play." He reasoned.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" He requested kindly.

I bit my lip, "Alright… fine… I… guess I could try something I've been working on…"

I sighed and grabbed my guitar before I grabbed out the pick and put my guitar on my knee.

"Words don't come easy, without a melody." I hummed, "I'm always thinking, in terms of do-re-mi. I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with _you_. Instead, I'm all out of tune."

I looked at him and that feeling returned… but I kept going either way. It was just a song.

"But what you don't know. You lift me off the ground. You're inspiration, you helped me find myself." I went on, "Just like a baseline in half-time, you hold down the groove. That's why I'm counting on _you_. And if I heard you on the _radio_ , I'd never wanna change a single _note_. It's what I'm trying to say all _along_. You're my favorite song… yeah, you're my favorite song."

"It's beautiful." He noted as I finished.

"It's not really finished…" I relented as I looked over the song in my journal, "I think it's missing something… but I haven't figured out what."

"Would you like some help?" He asked.

Right as he did, wind blew at both of us.

"Later." I decided, "Right now, let's go."

He nodded, and we rushed out.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

We ran to a deep field with the others…. right before an explosion occurred nearly at our feet, knocking us back a bit.

Before us stood Toxica and Jindrax… and a freaky….. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say... Stone Org?

"You don't have a chance against my mighty powers!" He declared, "For I possess the spirits of past Orgs!"

Correction, _Tombstone_ Org.

"We can stop him." Cole assured.

We pulled out our morphers, "Wild Access!"

Once we came out of the morph, Cole hit the patch on his chest.

"Guardians of the Earth! United we roar!" He declared, "Power Rangers….!"

We jumped down then got back up in each of our stances, "Wild Force!"

"It's time for me to destroy you!" The Org decided before it ran up to us.

We met it halfway… but none of us could land a single strike against it!

I growled as I fell right after Max from the Org's weapon of choice and was thrown against a tree.

The others gathered around me before Merrick jumped into the air and struck it… but the Org didn't give.

Merrick, however, was thrown back to the ground after his second strike.

The Org laughed as I made my way over to my friend.

"My saber didn't even chip him!" Merrick stated the obvious.

I bit my tongue to keep from commenting on that… before I got an idea and smirked.

I moved over to Cole as he held a Lion-headed blaster.

"My body is pure stone! I cannot be destroyed!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Tombstone Org!" We countered, getting its attention.

"Lion Blaster!" Cole shot at it.

"Horse Sickle Sweep!" I dug my sickles into the ground and let the flames crawl up to the monster.

The attacks hit dead on and the Org sparked as I noticed a few cracks coming onto it.

"Back to the Earth where you belong!" I declared.

Right as I said that, the Org's single eye finally closed, and he fell to the ground, destroyed.

However… the Org regrew to Megazord height.

"WildZords Descend!" We summoned our WildZords not a moment later.

I moved over to Merrick, "Do you think we can form the Steed-Predazord?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough." He shook his head, "The Wild Force Predator formation is the only Megazord that would work."

I looked at Cole, "You heard him."

"WildZords Combine!" The team combined their Zords to the specific Megazord as I stayed on the ground with Merrick.

"Your little pets can't hurt me!" The Org's voice boomed.

I growled and forced myself from calling the Terrapin and the PenguinZord to attack him… with or without a Megazord form.

The Wild Force Megazord punched the Org… but it barely did anything.

"Even when you think you've won, the past Org spirits will bring me back with more power than ever!" The Tombstone Org held up a suddenly flaming staff!

The Org used it against the Megazord and I felt pain in my chest from where the HorseZord was getting hurt.

The Megazord was forced to the ground with a hard 'Thud' but everything remained intact.

"We've gotta help them!" I hissed.

Of course… a Giraffe-like Zord appeared and became a spear arm in place of the Hammerhead.

They sent an attack… but…

The Tombstone Org easy shoved it back… and knocked the GiraffeZord off the Megazord!

"You're going down!" The Org declared as it slammed its staff into the ground, causing a huge earthquake.

Merrick and I held onto each other as the ground rocked and opened up… to _really_ deep underground.

"Not… good…" I groaned.

Suddenly, however, there was a sudden… roar.

Not like a Tiger… or a Lion though.

"Can it be?!" Merrick dropped me and moved closer to the sound.

I groaned as I fell to the ground before I got back up, "Thanks, Howler, I'm fine."

He ignored me as a huge… Green… Deer-Like Zord appeared on a cliff. "DeerZord! You've come to help!"

The DeerZord simply readjusted itself.

"You will only be destroyed like the others!" The Tombstone Org denied and sent a fireball at it.

I wanted to use my power _so_ badly… but I couldn't.

And I don't think I had to.

The DeerZord was hit… but I think the attack only made it mad.

Its eyes glowed white and its horns glowed too before being thrown around the Org… like a chain.

The monster fell to the ground… not destroyed… but it didn't get up either.

"Good work, DeerZord!" Merrick appraised.

Of course, the Zord looked at him before it leaped away.

I frowned, "The heck?"

That… can't be normal…

"DeerZord! Don't go! Wait!" Merrick shouted.

The Zord didn't listen and continued on.

"He still hasn't forgiven me!" Merrick hissed, and I turned to him.

"Okay, you _really_ need to go into more detail about your past." I commented.

"Now's not the time." He growled.

"Oh…. Kay…?" I blinked.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

We were demorphed and walking down a path out of the woods, Merrick in the front with me in the back.

"Merrick," Cole finally stopped him, "Why haven't you used the Deer before?"

"I _can't_ discuss it right now." Merrick denied the needed explanation, "We'll talk later."

"Merrick!" I hissed since I know whenever he says 'We'll talk later' he _never_ talks about anything again!

"I've gotta go." He finished before he turned and ran off.

It took every will inside me to _not_ send a fireball at him.

"Why won't he tell us?" Max questioned.

"Maybe you should ask the Princess?" I figured, "She might know something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Merrick talks in his sleep sometimes." I relented, "And there are thin walls separating our rooms."

"Ah." They nodded before they headed off.

I watched to make sure they were out of sight before I turned my attention to where Merrick had gone.

After taking a deep breath, I headed in that direction.

 ** _14 minutes later…_**

I finally came to a stop, holding my chest in pain, my breaths coming out in low and fast hisses.

Merrick had stopped a little closer to a small mountain as I kept back some ways.

However, he started calling the Deer, and I could hear every word since it bounced off the mountain.

"DeerZord! Where are you?!" His voice echoed, and I cringed at how loud it actually was, "DeerZord!"

I was about to come out of hiding when he suddenly pulled out a wooden flute and played a tune that nearly made me cover my ears.

It's not that I didn't like Flutes or anything… but that tune… something about it hurt my hearing.

He stopped, though, when the DeerZord _still_ remained hidden!

"Where are you, DeerZord?!" He shouted, and I grimaced at the echo, "I'm sorry we left you!"

"Could you _quit yelling for it_?!" I called back, getting out of my hiding place and walking up to him.

 **Merrick**

I jumped and turned to see Cadi walking up to me.

"I thought I said-"

"You told us to back off, yeah," She nodded as she walked up to me… and I noticed her rubbing the side of her chest a bit, "But I don't _do_ backing off of friend's business that easily. Especially when that friend happens to be very close to me."

I blinked before I shook my head, "Cadi… you don't understand."

"Then enlighten me!" She growled, "How the heck do you know this Deer?!"

"I played for it, alright?!" I snapped, "3,000 years ago… I played for the DeerZord as Princess Shayla sang to it… every morning after sunrise."

"And you complain about _my_ playing?" She folded her arms, "If the DeerZord was gone for over 3,000 years and doesn't understand _what happened_ , it's gonna be annoyed. Kinda how I am right now with you not telling me this little detail about your past."

"It never came up." I replied shortly.

"Speaking of coming up… you know your voice amplifies when you yell, right?" She sighed, "As does your playing…"

"I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." She grumbled, "But… either way… yelling won't get its attention. Nor will standing around. Try going up to the mountains to find it."

"Don't you think I would've done that if I could?"

"Considering you're being very stupid about things right now-"

"You don't know what happened!" I cut her off.

"Then, again I say, _enlighten me_!" She yelled.

"There was a big battle," I started, my voice raising so it would still echo, and the Deer would hear this too, "We had no choice!"

She rolled her eyes, "Ehem!"

"Yes, just like with PenguinZord! How long are you gonna hang that over my head?!" I exclaimed.

"How 'bout till the day one of us dies." She folded her arms, "But continue."

I took in a deep breath to reel in my anger at her. "The Ancient Warriors and I had to protect the Princess and Animaria… the-"

"The place that the Animarium once was, yeah, I know… I read the folklore." She cut off the end of that explanation, "Get to your point!"

"There was no time to gather all the WildZords together, we didn't mean to leave the Deer behind." I finished.

"Yeah and look at how well that turned out." She scoffed, "The DeerZord pretty much hates you."

"Well, thank you, Captain Observant!"

"Obvious."

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes, "My point is, we hid the Animarium in the Sky where the Princess slept until her powers were needed again."

"Okay… and you couldn't have done something because…?"

"Did you forget for 3,000 years I was in a tomb?!" I snapped before I winced. I didn't tell her _that_ part.

"Locked away, yes. Tomb, no!" She gaped.

"I still couldn't come to tell the Deer." I finished quickly before I looked out at the mountain again, hoping said WildZord heard all of this, "I'm sorry Deer!"

"Yeah, like lying to an actual _friend_ isn't bad enough." Cadi scuffed.

"Will you just leave me alone?!" I snapped angrily.

"No." She denied, "Cause, unlike you, I don't leave my friends hung out to dry when they need someone. And, as much as I'd rather be cleaning ember right now, you need me."

"You have a funny way of showing it." I grumbled.

"Probably cause, not only do I show a different _kind_ of help… but I'm upset that you lied to me…. For ten whole weeks, you never told me the full truth." She stared at me, "You complain about me every day… and I've never _once_ complained about you….. least… not to where you could hear me… but I never _once_ tried to hurt you so badly…"

"Remember last week?" I scuffed.

"You were the one that didn't mention locking away a defenseless _Penguin_ -like Zord underground!" She snarled, "That's not on me. That's on _you_!"

Right as we were arguing the wind suddenly blew at both of us and I was completely desperate now.

"Deer!" I shouted out to the Mountain, _praying_ the DeerZord would listen this time for sure, "The Org is coming! Please Help!"

"Okay… ow. Like I said… the-"

"Go away Cadinia." I snarled, tired of our arguing.

"I'm trying to help!" She stared at me.

"Actually, you're making it worse." I bit, "Just… go help the others."

"I can't form any Megazord without your Zords, genius." She growled, "So unless you wanna get your ass to the battle, I can't help them there!"

"Then do something else. I don't care. Play some of your stupid music somewhere else!"

The look on her face when I said that last part… any other day it would've broken my heart… but I was too annoyed and too mad to care right now.

"Fine." She let out weakly before she ran off.

I blinked once she was gone and looked down, hitting my forehead. "Stupid!"

I looked back at the mountain, hoping the Deer would come out by now… but still nothing.

However, I _did_ hear a roar on the mountainside behind me, causing me to turn in that direction and grin when I saw him.

"DEER!" I exclaimed happily.

But the DeerZord remained where he was… no sign that he was willing to help or anything.

"I had no choice! Please! Forgive me!" I begged, "I need your help, or my friends will be destroyed."

But… the Deer wasn't willing to listen…

He turned and was about to go away when a sudden voice got his, and my, attention.

"DeerZord Wait!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Princess Shayla walking up to me.

"Princess." I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when I saw her.

She looked up at the Deer, and I suddenly got the idea she was most likely thinking.

"This isn't about us." She informed me calmly, stepping closer to where the DeerZord was, "I'm here to sing for the Deer."

She looked back at me, a knowing look on her face.

As much as I wanted to deny the thought… it _was_ the only way the Deer will help us.

So, I lifted my flute up, nodding softly to her to start singing the song.

 **Third Person**

Cadinia, who hated following orders even when she's upset, hid behind a set of rocks to watch what was going on between the two and the Zord.

Again, when Merrick started playing, she only got a little agitated by the melody.

But this time… when the Princess started singing… something happened in her head.

As the Princess sang, Cadinia had to clamp her hands over her ears in pain.

"Ah! That song is like nails!" Cadinia hissed to herself.

But… the DeerZord loved it… surprisingly.

As the song went on, Cadinia felt something rise inside her that she didn't understand…

Anger… but not for the Deer… or Merrick… or the Princess though.

For the song that was being sung itself.

As if some small part of her hated it long before now.

Finally, though, Cadinia moved her hands as the song was concluding.

"Nature you are grace and majesty…" The Princess finished singing the song.

"Deer!" Merrick moved his flute as soon as she was, "We need your strength! Time is running out!

The Deer roared once more, calmer this time.

"He says he'll help us!" Princess Shayla smiled, "Oh!"

Cadinia's crystals suddenly reacted when the DeerZord created his own and gave it to the Princess.

The Solar Ninja pulled them out, only to yelp and drop them in surprise at how cold they suddenly were.

She picked them up slowly and noticed how they remained cold before the Deer's Crystal was in the Princess' possession.

"Thank you, Deer!" Merrick shouted up the Deer again, causing Cadinia's crystals to burn back to life.

Without thinking, Cadinia cheered happily, "Yes!"

She clamped her free hand over her mouth, but it was too late… the other two saw her.

"Cadi?"

She sighed and hurried over to them, "We'll talk later, right now, we've gotta get to the others."

"She's right." The Princess agreed, "Let's go."

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Cadinia and Merrick were morphed as they came up to the others with the Princess.

"…The DeerZord has healed the other WildZords." Cole was saying as the three got up to them.

"Among other things." Cadinia let out, glad for the helmet hiding her growing pain from all the running.

"Merrick! Cadinia!" Alyssa nodded when they looked.

"The DeerZord has come to help us." Merrick explained then looked at Princess Shayla, "Show them, Princess."

The Princess opened her hand to reveal the DeerZord's Crystal in her hands. She then turned to Alyssa. "Alyssa, use the DeerZord to capture the spirits of the Past Orgs." She instructed.

"You got it!" Alyssa took the crystal before she pulled out her Crystal Saber and put the crystal within its hilt, "Okay guys, what do ya say we put these evil spirits back with they belong!"

The core rangers all put their Sabers in their circle, "WildZords Descend!"

The four Core parts of the Wild Force Megazord came together as the DeerZord enclosed itself to become the left arm, where the White TigerZord usually was.

"SoulDrive!" Cole called, as the five jumped into the air.

Cadinia, Merrick, and the Princess watched from the ground… but Cadinia kept getting a cold feeling on her leg from where here crystals were.

But, she ignored it in favor of watching the Megazord easily enclose a bubble-like field around the Tombstone Org, turning it to nothing, and throwing it into the air, effectively destroying it and the Past Org Spirits.

"Yes!" Merrick and The Princess grinned.

"Heck yeah!" Cadinia jumped into the air, cheering.

She noticed the other two staring and cleared her throat softly in embarrassment.

"I mean… yay." She smiled sheepishly.

They chuckled softly.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

The team was demorphed and walking down the many steps of the plaza.

Cadinia was still trying to figure out why she hated the song and why her crystals reacted as they did, so she barely heard any of the conversations the others were having with the Princess.

 _However_ , when a Giant spirit of a Megazord appeared in the sky, she jumped in surprise.

"The heck is that?" She whispered to Danny.

"That's Animus… our Megazord's ancestor." He answered softly.

She blinked. A Megazord had an ancestor?

"He's the one that insisted we play for the Deer again." Princess Shayla continued saying.

"3,000 years ago you were my friend!" He called, "And you still are!"

Cadinia bit her lip to keep a few other words from tumbling out in annoyance.

"Thanks, Animus!" The others shouted up.

"You are welcome." Animus nodded before disappearing and Cadinia blinked.

 _"A Megazord can talk?!"_ She gaped.

"I promised to sing to the DeerZord every morning after sunrise." The Princess smiled and Cadinia suddenly got interested in the 'After sunrise' part.

" _After_ you say?" She sent a glare at Merrick, who shoved her back softly.

The Princess ignored her and looked at Merrick, "You have to come with me so that you can play your flute."

The look of sorrow that crossed Cadinia's face at those words didn't go unnoticed by Merrick.

So… he had to let the Princess down as gently as he possibly could.

"But, Princess… it is not proper for us to-" Before he could even finish, The Princess cut in.

"You have to." She noted with a soft smile, "I _promised_ Animus, not to mention the Deer."

Well, there went _that_!

Merrick took in a deep breath before he nodded.

"Don't forget to wake up early tomorrow morning." The Princess grinned before she glided away, Merrick's head dropping a bit… but raising to watch her go.

The other five rangers chuckled as they gathered around Merrick as they headed down the area.

Everyone was so happy, and joking around with Merrick, none of them noticed Cadinia turning and running the other way, tears falling from her face.

* * *

Yeah... Cadinia is _not_ a happy camper after all of that... but it'll get worse soon enough.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	11. Banished Birthday

Alright, this is the first of another two chapter arc... and you can probably guess what's going on by the title, so...

The time for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Merrick**

I expected Cadinia's playing when I woke up early to get ready to play for the DeerZord as Princess Shayla had promised without my knowledge.

But I didn't… I didn't hear a sound from her room as I walked passed it to get my usual shirt from the Landry room in fact.

I frowned as I tugged it on and walked over to the door, knocking on it softly.

There, still, wasn't a sound inside… so I walked right in.

When I did, I saw Cadi nowhere on the bed… but a ruckus of sniffling from her closet on the other side of the room.

I walked up to it and quickly opened it.

When I did, I saw Cadi with her body curled in on itself as she had her back turned to me.

"Cadi?" I squatted down to her.

She grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut in my face.

"Go away, Merrick…" She whimpered.

I opened the door again and put my hand on her shoulder lightly, "No… Cadi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sniffled.

"Please don't lie." I sighed softly before I moved into the closet with her, "What's wrong, Cadi?"

"Nothing, now get out." She begged.

"Not till you tell me the truth." I denied.

"I'm pissed, alright?!" She glared at me, her eyes wet with tears, "I'm infuriated actually…"

"Why?" I frowned.

"Let's see… I've had to cover your shift for the last _five freaking days_!" She started angrily, listing on her fingers, "Then I've had to come up with a lie about why you're either late, or still asleep for those five days… oh… and the kicker… you _let_ the Princess decide you'd play for that stupid Deer….!"

"Shh!" I put a hand to her mouth, "They can hear very well you know!"

She growled and I quickly moved my hand away.

"Like I give a rat's ass about them right now." She looked away, fresh tears falling.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, "Other than why you just said…"

She sighed and looked back at me then shook her head and looked away, "It's nothing…"

"It's something." I reasoned.

"Just do me a favor, and go play for the deer already." She snarled angrily.

I bit my lip, then nodded, "Alright…"

I got up and walked out of the closet, hearing her slam it closed again behind me.

When I was just about to step out of the room, I noticed her journal open on her desk.

I bit my lip before I walked over to it and looked it over.

* * *

 **Celebrating my birthday… alone… again, this year…**

 **Not that it matters… what's a few tears for protecting the world right?**

 **Besides, it's not something the others need to worry about… it's… just the day I lost most contact with my family 3 years ago…**

 **But… it doesn't matter…**

 **Now… if you excuse me… I'm gonna be in my closet for a bit~**

* * *

I frowned as I looked it over.

It was her birthday today?

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I groaned as I came back to the Roadhouse after playing for the DeerZord.

I was just about to walk into my room and sleep for a few minutes when I heard something in Cadi's room.

I walked over and listened closely.

"Here I am, stuck on this chair, scrolling through my notes…" I heard her strumming, "Heart was _broken_ , still not _growing_ , nah."

I frowned and stepped a bit closer.

"Waking up to headlines filled with devastation again." She continued, "My heart is _broken_ , but I keep going."

I opened the door and stepped in, not that she noticed.

" _Pain_ , but I won't let it turn into… _hate_." She hummed, "No, I won't let it change me. Never losing _sight_ of the one I keep _inside_. Now, I know _it_. Yeah, I know _it_ …"

She finally looked up at me, before looking down at her journal, fumbling to close it.

I grabbed her hand before she could and sat beside her, "Please… _please_ don't be mad at me for what I did last week… I didn't mean to…"

She looked away.

I looked at her journal at the song she'd been singing and continued to hum along.

"You can't take my youth away. This soul of mine will never _break_. As long as I wake up _today_ …"

"You can't take my youth away." She smiled lightly, "You can't take my youth away. This soul of mine will never _break_. As long as I wake up _today_ , you can't take my youth _away_."

"You can't take my youth _away_ …." We chorused.

She took in a deep breath before she went on.

"It's hard to sleep at night, knowing what's outside." She let out, "Feeling _hopeless_. I need _focus_."

"You hit me with words I never heard come out your mouth." I relented, "To be _honest_ , I don't want _it_ , no."

" _Pain_ , but I won't let it turn into… _hate_." Cadinia sang, "No, I won't let it change me…. You can't take my youth _away_. This soul of mine will never _break_. As long as I wake up _today_ , you can't take my youth _away_."

"You can't take my youth _away_." We chorused, "This soul of mine will never _break_. As long as I wake up _today_ , you can't take my youth _away_."

"You can't take my youth _away_." She soloed.

"You can't take my youth _away_." I added.

" _Pain_ , but I won't let it turn into… _hate_." She hummed, "No, I won't let it change _me_."

" _Pain_ , but I won't let it turn into… _hate_." I went along, "No, I won't let it change me!"

"You can't take my youth away. This soul of mine will never _break_. As long as I wake up _today_ …"

"You can't take my youth away."

"Youth away." I harmonized.

"You can't take my youth away. This soul of mine will never break. As long as I wake up today, you can't take my youth _away_." Cadi hummed.

"You can't take my youth _away_. This soul of mine will never _break_. As long as I wake up _today_ , you can't take my youth _away_." We chorused, "You can't take my youth _away_ , this soul of mine will never _break_. As long as I wake up _today_ …"

"You can't take my youth away…" Cadinia let out.

"You can't take my youth away." We finished together, looking at each other's eyes.

"I'm…. _really_ sorry about calling your music stupid." I let out slowly, "You're a great musician…"

"Yeah right." She scuffed and pulled the guitar off her before putting it on her chair.

"Don't you have a stand?" I blinked.

"Broke… last week…" She relented, "Don't have the time or the money to buy a new one."

"I could buy you one." I reasoned.

"For that, you'd need modern money… besides, I'm working to fix the one I have." She shrugged.

"Okay… what do you plan on doing today?"

"Sam as I have the last two years… act like it's any other day."

I wanted to bring up that it was her birthday, but that comment threw me for a loop, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing… nothing… just… it's nothing to worry about."

"If it involves you, it's something to worry about." I reasoned gently, "Come on, Cadi… you said you'd tell me anything."

"Not this…" She shook her head.

"Does it involve your family?" I figured.

"…Sorta." She sighed.

"You know I'm here for you…" I noted simply, "That's what friends are for… and friends are their own kind of family… right?"

"Considering you…. Nothing…"

"No, what?"

"It's nothing, Merrick… just…" She shook her head before she looked up at me, "You look tired."

"Yeah… I… just got done playing for the Deer…" I waved it off, "Now, what'd I do… or _didn't_ do?"

"It wouldn't matter." She sighed.

"Of _course_ it matters!" I snapped.

She winced before she looked me straight in the eye, "You know… sometimes… pain can choose another victim. It doesn't always have to be you, or Cole, or Danny… and sometimes… it's other victim… can get hurt way worse than anything any of you have _ever_ felt. I can guarantee that."

With that, she took in a soft breath before she turned and walked out, slamming her door behind her.

I winced at the sound before I looked at the closed door in regret.

That was _not_ how I wanted to make her happy.

 **Third Person**

Cadinia took in a deep breath as she walked to the back to clear her head.

She was upset, yes, but today of all days was not one she wanted to spend being cheered up.

Now, if she was extra careful, she should be able to slip past her 17th birthday without a single utterance of the expected words.

And, after _three_ years, she knew how to be careful.

Of course… If Merrick would've just left well enough alone, Cadinia wouldn't feel so bad about doing that this year.

She sighed softly as she passed a design shop.

Freezing in her steps, she turned and walked back, going inside to take a look.

She looked around and nodded when she noticed most of the shop was covered in decals, and all sorts of boards.

"Nice." She breathed out as she looked some Surfboards over.

"Thanks."

She turned to see a tall teen with dark short but shaggy hair and blue eyes walking up to her.

"I'm Jake." He smiled lightly, holding up a hand.

"I'm single… I mean…" Cadinia winced as those words came out, "I'm Cadinia."

"Nice to meet you Cadinia… I saw you come by a few weeks ago." Jake recalled.

She nodded, "Yeah… uh… just window shopping… now I've come to browsing."

"Well… browse away. Ask me if you need anything." Jake assured before he walked away.

Cadinia nodded as she looked over the boards a little more in awe.

 _ **Outside…**_

Max and Danny were walking by when they saw Cadinia inside the shop and quickly walked over to see what was going on.

"What's Cadinia doing in a design shop?" Max whispered as they stepped inside and looked through some racks to keep suspicion low.

"I don't know… I thought she was with Merrick." Danny whispered back.

They looked up to see the subject of their conversation missing from her previous clear spot.

"Where'd…?"

"Boys?"

They jumped and turned to see Cadinia standing behind them, her arms folded.

"What are you doing in here?"

"What are _you_ guys doing in here?"

"We asked you first."

"I asked you second."

They sighed, "We were just wandering what you were doing in here?"

Cadinia shrugged, "I've been meaning to come in here… it's a cool looking shop, and I need to decal my board…"

"Wouldn't you need-"

"Hence I'm only browsing." Cadinia nodded before sighing, "Look, I really wanna be alone today… so… could you guys….?"

"Sure… we were just wandering." They shrugged and walked out, moving past Merrick as he walked in.

"There you are." Merrick walked up to her.

"Here I am." Cadinia sighed as she looked over the boards some more.

Merrick followed her line of sight, nodding, "These look good… not as good as your board though."

"Still good and…." Her eyes landed on the price, "Holy moly they're expensive!"

Merrick chuckled softly as he looked them over, "What about decorations?"

"Decals." Cadinia corrected, "And I'd rather not look at their price."

Merrick smiled lightly, before he looked over at some paintings, "Woah… check those out."

Cadinia turned and saw several paintings with a Horse and a Wolf.

They were amazing actually.

"Should I look at the price?"

"Probably best if you didn't."

Cadinia moaned, "Alright… this browsing has turned into a want for things, so I'm gonna bolt."

She headed out the door, rubbing her wrists.

Merrick watched her go before he turned to the clerk, "How much for those decals and that painting?"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Wait… it's her birthday today?" Alyssa blinked.

Merrick had met up with the other rangers, and Willie and told them about what he'd found out.

"Yeah… but I don't think she wants us to know." He relented simply.

"Why not?" Cole questioned.

Merrick wanted to tell them why… _boy_ did he wanna tell them why…

But, his promise to Cadinia came first.

"I don't know." He shrugged instead.

Willie sighed, "Well, whatever the case… she needs to have a party."

"You can do that?"

"Sure I can." Willie nodded, "She's done a lot since she's come here. It's the least I could do."

"It might be last minute, but we can make her a cake." Alyssa added kindly.

"And we can get gifts." Taylor put in.

"That'd be great, guys." Merrick agreed.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

While everyone else was working on the surprise party, Merrick was looking for the birthday girl herself.

He walked up to the beach and saw her surfing a large wave before she did a vertical turn on the steep slop of the wave, moving half of her board off the wave's lip before she pushed it dramatically down towards the bottom of the wave without losing any sort momentum.

The crowd watched in awe as she did this.

Cadinia, then, turned the board back as the wave came down and went for the next.

Merrick stepped closer onto the sand, watching her do this with such ease… it was like she never stopped surfing in the first place.

Cadinia got on another wave and surfed it down the center, cheering happily as she did.

Merrick smiled as she finally came back to the land, being greeted by a bunch of cheers.

Merrick stepped through the crowd and up to her.

"That was amazing!" He let out.

Cadinia shrugged, "It was nothing."

"Are you kidding me? It's like you never stopped surfing." Merrick reasoned.

"What are you doing out here?" She sighed.

"I need to talk to you… please?" Merrick asked kindly, "We can take a ride on my bike if you want… I set up the trailer and everything."

Cadinia blinked, then nodded, "Alright… sure."

Anything to keep him busy and not ask about anything special going on today.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Cadinia leaned her head against Merrick's back as he drove them through the woods.

He came to a stop at the top of a trail and they got off.

Cadinia looked out at the skyline and smiled lightly at the sight, "The view's amazing."

"Yeah…" Merrick wasn't even looking at the skyline… he was looking at her.

Cadinia glanced over and scuffed, "Dude, the skyline's not in my direction, ya know."

He blinked and looked at the skyline, "Uh… right…"

She sighed as she looked out at it, "It's amazing… you know… I actually think I have a song about something like this… probably at the dump by now."

"What? Why?" He looked back at the Solar Ninja.

Cadinia sighed again, "Well… while _you_ were playing for the deer, _I_ actually found some time to myself in the morning without hearing your own criticism… so I decided to write some songs…"

"So why would you say they're at the dump?"

"Did you forget I _heard_ that Animarium song?" She looked over at him, clearly trying not to be hurt, "The songs I wrote were all from the rhythm of that… and, I will be the only one to admit, that song sucked… so… I threw the ones I wrote away… not that it would matter… they weren't any good to start with."

Merrick was silent for a full minute and she _prayed_ he'd get mad… just to keep her birthday secret safer.

However, he sighed. "I'm sorry."

Cadinia blinked and looked at him, "Come again?"

"I'm sorry." He let out, "I didn't know…"

She nodded before she let out, "Or know that I was really hurt when I found out what the Princess promised? Or _really_ mad when I found out that the Ani… whatever guy was a freaky talking zord that you, not only called your friend, but also had been the _cause_ of you playing for the Deer?"

He winced, "Yes…"

She nodded again before turning, and starting to walk away… only for him to grab her arm.

"Cadi… please… wait."

Cadinia pulled away but remained there.

"Cadi… I didn't…. I was gonna tell you about Animus…"

"I'm not mad about the Animus thing." Cadinia bit and turned to him, "I'm mad about the Princess Shayla, the song, and the stupid Deer thing!"

He cringed before he stepped up to her, "Cadi… I didn't have a choice on that… you know that."

Cadinia folded her arms, "You had a thing for her 3,000 years ago… didn't you?"

Worry spread onto his face, how'd she know? "What… what makes you think that?"

"Taylor told me." She replied shortly.

"Well… well…" He sighed, "Look… that not… well…"

"You played for the deer because you like the Princess and wanted to spend time with her." She figured.

He nodded silently.

 **Cadinia**

"That's what I thought." I sighed and was about to turn away when Merrick grabbed my arm and turned me to face him again.

"Cadi… that was the past… I'm only playing for the DeerZord because I have to." He insisted.

"You loved it." I corrected, "I saw the way you looked when you played…. Which is _really_ weird considering you hate it when _I_ play my guitar."

"Cadi… I don't hate your music… and I like playing the flute… that's the only reason." He reasoned.

"Just do me a favor, and leave me alone." I pulled out of his grip and turned again, walking away.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I sighed as I leaned against the big Oak tree I'd been training on.

My guitar was in my lap and I was checking the strings to make sure they were all tuned properly before I put the strap around me.

I put my pick on the strings and started strumming and humming to one of the songs I'd written.

"It was the heart that I gave, the dreams that I made, with someone who don't care. The time that I _wasted_ feelings I chased that just led me to _nowhere_. The sleepless _nights_ , the drag-on fights, that silence always won. The tears that I _cried_. They're breaking _inside_ , the loneliness to come." I hummed, "It's _alright_. It's this _goodbye_. Won't hurt me for too _long_. I'll be fine on my own. It'll take some _time_ , but I know that _I_ … I can find where I belong. And I'll find it in a _song_ ….."

I bit my lip a little… this was the song I'd played after I got banished 3 years ago now… and it still hurt.

"There's songs about freedom, searching for new love," I went on, still strumming, "How ignorance is bliss. Yeah, I know that I'm not the only fool who's been, hurt just like _this_! Yeah, songs about making _honest_ _mistakes_ , and heartaches I've gone through. Yeah, then I'll forgive, I won't have to forget all the good things about _you_! It's _alright_! Yeah, it's _goodbye_! Won't hurt me for too _long_! I'll be fine on my _own_. It'll take some _time_! But I know that _I_ … I can find where I belong, and I'll find it in a _song_ ….!"

I felt tears swell up, at the memory of how the trial went, to begin with.

 _ **Flashback…**_

"Cadinia Drenor. You stand before the Solar Counsel for revealing the secret of the Solar Ninja, and being around the ocean… what do you have to say?"

I took in a deep breath, "I am tired of all these rules. I couldn't help my curiosity… so if you banish me, for being a curious human being… is that the right thing?"

 _ **Flashback end…**_

"Though I'm sure if I had the chance to go back, I'd change more than I _should_. But knowing I can't is helping my chances, of moving on for _good_! Now I'm not saying there won't be too many lonely _nights_. If the songs I choose getting over you, help me make it out _alive_ …!" I took a shaky breath as I felt the tears fall, "Oh, it's _alright_! It's _goodbye_! It won't hurt me for too long! I can make it on my _own_! It'll take some _time_! But I know that _I_ …! I can find where I belong. And I'll find it in a song. Yeah, I'll find it in a _song_ … Find it in a song… I'll find myself in a song….. I'll find myself in a song…"

As I finished strumming the last notes, I saw Merrick walking up to me.

"Before you get upset." He came a little closer as I stood up, "I wanna fully apologize."

I sighed, "It's fine, Merrick."

"It's not." He denied, "Cadi… you know you're one of my best friends, right?"

I sighed, "That doesn't mean anything."

I turned and was just about to walk away when he took my hand quickly.

As much as I wanted to burn him alive right then and there… I simply turned and pulled away.

"Cadi… I know today was your birthday…" He let out slowly and I froze.

"How the heck did you find out?!" I snarled.

He bit his lip before he sighed, "Willie told me… you had to give your birthday when you asked to work there… and I asked if I could know what it was…"

"I told him to keep his mouth shut." I cursed myself before I looked back at him, "It's just a stupid day."

"You're 17 now, Cadi…."

"Yeah, making it _3_ years I got banished." I bit.

"Cadi…" He wanted to reason… but I've had it.

"The horse is dead, Merrick!" I snapped angrily, staring at him, "I'd appreciate if you'd stop beating it."

With that, I quickly turned and ran away, biting my lip to keep from crying.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

I was in the Roadhouse, my back to my door, crying softly as I held my knees up and planted my head against them.

I barely heard the door open or felt the hand on my back before I noticed Merrick's arms snaking around me and pulling me into a hug.

I breathed in softly before I elbowed him back.

"I know… ow…" he groaned and I glanced over my shoulder at him, "I know you'd rather not come out of your room… but I have one favor to ask of you."

I sighed and turned to him, "Alright… I'll bite, what is it?"

"I need you to come to out to the stage… there's something wrong with the mic…"

I frowned and got up, "I just checked it yesterday…"

I walked out to the front and frowned when I noticed the lights were off.

"Willie? Hello?" I frowned.

The lighted suddenly turned on and the whole Wild Force Team and Willie jumped up, one or two of them holding confetti poppers.

"Surprise!" They shouted, "Happy Birthday, Cadinia!"

I breathed a soft laugh at this… before I pursed my lips, trying not to cry tears of joy.

"Guys…" I smiled softly.

"We figured you deserved something since your family wasn't here." Willie noted.

"We even made you a cake." Danny added.

"Correction, _I_ made you a cake… _they_ kept trying to lick the icing." Alyssa corrected.

"Close enough!" They waved her off.

"So…" Cole walked into the kitchen and brought out a round cake.

It had brown buttercream covering most of it and grey and dark yellow covering the rest with _**Happy Birthday, Cadinia**_ covering the top in green.

I smiled as I looked it over, "It's amazing."

"Good… Merrick designed it."

I turned and looked at the suddenly pink-faced wolf ranger behind me.

"Thanks, Howler." I smiled in appreciation.

"It's the least I can do." He relented.

I nodded.

"Now, come on! Cake!" Max cheered and I laughed before they put the candles in and lit them.

A small smile came to my face as they all gathered around me and the lights went off.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy _birthday_ , dear, Cadinia, happy birthday to you." They smiled at me.

My smile grew as I thought about my very ever first birthday wish.

" _I wish that I'd have a lot more of these… and that I get to spend it with the one person I truly love."_

With that, I blew out the candles in one breath.

"Yay!" The group cheered.

I chuckled softly before Willie started to cut the cake and passed out the slices.

I took the first bite and moaned in pleasure at the amazing taste, "This is _so_ good!"

"Thank you." Alyssa smiled.

 _ **3 minutes later….**_

Once the cake was eaten, the others held up bags.

I raised a brow, confused.

The Solar Academy never gave anything for birthdays… so what's this about?

"Don't tell me you've never had a present before!"

"Uh… yeah… no." I shook my head.

"Well," Taylor dropped her gift bag in front of me, "There's a first time for everything. Now open it."

I breathed a laugh before I opened the sides of the bag and pulled the tissue paper out.

I saw a black strap and pulled it out… followed by the rest of a Surfboard Leash.

"Really?" I scuffed.

"Just in case." Taylor shrugged.

"Now mine." Alyssa held out a wrapped, round, container.

I took it slowly and started pulling the wrapping off.

When I got all the way, I grinned.

"Sweet!"

It was a hiking backpack, with a place for a sleeping bag and everything.

"Why do I have a feeling you're gonna be hiking more?" Merrick chuckled.

I rolled my eyes before Max held out a _large_ rectangular and wrapped…. Something.

I slowly took it and started pulling the wrapping off it.

When I got most of the way, I gaped.

"Didn't I see this at that….?"

"Design shop… yeah." Max nodded, then shrugged, "Figured I should get it."

I smiled, "Thanks, Max."

"Oh… now mine." Danny held out a thin wrapping.

I took it and carefully pulled the wrapping off.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when I pulled out a few sets of decals.

"Thanks, Danny. These will look _great_ on my board!" I declared as I looked them over.

"Now onto me." Cole held out a small gift bag.

I took it and pulled the tissue paper out before I saw a stuffed Penguin… and a small turtle… and a small horse.

"Ah… thanks, Cole." I smiled as I hugged each of them.

"Yeah… _thanks_ , Cole." Merrick grumbled, getting elbowed by Willie a bit.

"Now… second to last." Willie held out a dark baggy.

I opened it and my eyes went wide from what was inside.

"Two tickets to Jackson 5!" I cheered, "Thank you so much, Willie!"

"Now you might wanna hold your enthusiasm for someone else." Willie waved to Merrick.

"Thank you for that not-so-subtle segue, Willie." Merrick gulped softly before he held one, of three presents it looks like, out.

This one was a simple shoe box with the lid still on.

I took the box and took off the lid.

My smile grew a bit as I pulled out a pair of dark gold shaded fingerless gloves, "Sweet…"

I tugged them on, smirking at the feeling of comfort it brought covering my hands from any chance of really flaming up.

"That's not all." Merrick held up a gift bag.

I took it and pulled out the tissue paper before I pulled out a pick-maker and a square-ish recording camera.

"In case you ever actually lose your picks… and so you can record videos… even if you never wanna share them." Merrick let out.

"Thanks." I smiled as I put them down.

"One last gift." He reasoned and held out a small thin, but a rectangular box.

I opened it and my hand went to my mouth in shock.

It was a _beautiful_ silver necklace with a pattern of a ball of flames to a horse in a gallop. The flames seven times and the horse three.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered in awe.

"Here… let me help you put it on." Merrick reached out slowly and took the necklace before he put it around my neck gently, "That good?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

I pulled him into a tight hug once he stepped back around me.

"Thank you… these gifts are amazing."

"I hope so." Merrick whispered before he pulled away.

"Birthday for the record books, right?" Max figured.

I nodded, "Oh… it's definitely something for the record books… thanks for… making it better."

"Anytime." They chorused.

I breathed a soft laugh as I looked at them each in turn.

I may be banished and shunned by my real family…

But I'm looking at my new one.

And I'll be _dammed_ if I lose them too.

* * *

More of Cadinia's past unravels before her...

Time will tell if more gets revealed and how she deals with it.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	12. Wave of Song

Diving into a few more interesting moments with Willie, Cadinia, and Merrick...

So, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Merrick**

I _still_ didn't hear her music the day after her birthday.

So… I walked into her room and saw she was with her back to the door… and was she… was she curled in a ball?

"Cadi?"

She jumped and turned, easily sitting upright on the bed when she saw me, "Yeah?"

"Why aren't you playing?"

"What's the point?" She shrugged.

"It's beautiful." I informed her, "You music-"

"Is nothing to that Animarium song." She cut me off, "I told you yesterday-"

"I know." I sat beside her, "But… Cadi… you've got a great gift. Why don't you use it-"

"What's the point?" She looked at me, "You play for the DeerZord so it won't throw a… freaking hissy fit and not help us fight the Orgs. I play for no one. So what's the point of my playing compared to yours?"

"You play for someone." I put my hand on her knee.

"Yeah… before you come barging in." She retorted, "Face it, Merrick… my music, compared to yours… is nothing… you said so yourself."

"Cadi, I was mad!" I groaned, "I shouldn't have said that I know… but you've gotta believe in your gift…"

"It's not a gift." She bit, "Besides, why do you care?"

"I care cause you're my friend!" I let out.

She scuffed before her watch went off and she checked it, "And that sound means you need to get ready for the deer… so get out."

"But-"

"Now." She threw me out the doorway.

I groaned as I landed, barely, on my feet and looked to see her closed the door.

"So we'll pick this up later?"

"Don't hold your breath!"

I sighed, "This is gonna be a long day…"

 _ **2 hours later…**_

I walked back into the Roadhouse and saw Cadi sweeping the floor.

I grabbed a broom and started sweeping with her.

"Where's-"

"Willie went on a grocery run." She informed me, "He also said he wasn't opening shop today… he didn't tell me why though."

I nodded softly as we continued to sweep in silence.

Or… we almost were.

"Oh… here I am. Feels like the walls are closing in. Once _again_ …. It's time to face it and be strong. I wanna do the right thing now. I know it's up to me somehow. I've lost my _way_ ….!"

I nodded along to the song before I sighed, "How could you say you're not good?"

"Because I'm not. Not as good as you or the princess." She sighed.

"But you are." I turned to her, "Way better in fact."

"Not really." She denied.

"Yes, really." I assured, "Cadi, you've gotta believe me… when I said what I did… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I swear I didn't."

"Well, you did." She bit.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"You can be as sorry as you want… it won't change anything." She let out as she continued to sweep.

I grabbed her broom and made her look at me.

"Cadi, please believe me."

She pulled away and continued sweeping, silent.

"Cadi…" I stared at her in sorrow.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I fell into my bed, exhausted.

Cadinia wasn't really talking to me… and I haven't heard her singing since the incident in the main room.

I wanted to hear her singing… hear her playing… just once today… that was all I was asking for.

Right as that thought came across my mind, I heard strumming coming from her room.

I practically leaped off my bed and over to her room… which had the door closed… so I could only listen as I softly turned the handle.

"…They spend their whole life asking questions, not knowing what went wrong! But, then the answers that you know just prove you _wrong_ , gotta have a little faith to fall back _on_! And then all that you've got left is being _strong_ , gotta find a little faith to fall back _on_ …." She hummed as I walked into the room.

She looked up and quickly tried to put her guitar down, but I was quicker and put it on her knee again.

"You're an _amazing_ player, Cadi." I insisted.

"No, I'm not." She denied.

"Why do you think you're not?" I frowned.

"Because I… because I…" She bit her lip.

"Because you what?"

"You called my music stupid." She recalled and I winced, "Merrick… you complain _every_ day about my music, to begin with… then this stupid needy Deer comes along… and you're playing a song that makes my ears bleed! _Every day_ at that."

"I play on the… how can you hear it?" I frowned.

She sighed, "I would say I clean my ears really well… but in truth? I don't know… I can just hear it… and… ever since the Deer came about and you've been playing music for it… what's the point of my playing if my ears are so focused on your song….? Besides, as I've said before-"

"I look forward to your playing." I cut her off quickly.

"What?" She blinked.

"Well… not only does it wake me up faster than my stupid alarm clock… it's been relaxing for me." I let out, "I look forward to it… And I am _really_ sorry for hurting your feelings like that. I didn't mean to."

"Sure." She nodded.

"Cadi, you're my friend… I don't mean to hurt friends." I tried to explain.

"Merrick, you hurt me… more than you can imagine… I don't see the point in continuing this conversation."

With that, she got up and walked away.

With each step she took away, my heart sank deeper and deeper.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I knocked on her door, "Cadi?"

No response so I knocked again.

"Cadi… please open the door."

Still nothing…

I sighed and opened the door to see it empty but the window open.

My eyes went wide before I picked up a not on the table by her bed.

* * *

 **Willie, I headed out for a while… I'll be back in a couple hours… so at 5:30 PM if my watch is right… but, I'll be back by then. Promise.**

 **Merrick, get out of my room or I'll be sure to burn you alive. Go talk to the princess… or play for a group of people, I don't care. Just don't try to find me, or stay in my room.**

 **Signed,**

 **C.L.D.**

* * *

I don't know how many times I looked at it before it slipped through my fingers.

I bolted to the window and looked out it, trying to see anything that would show where she'd gone.

I jumped through it and looked to see several tracks going in two different directions…

One into the woods and one headed for the parkway.

"Great… I hate when she does this." I growled before I rushed down the parkway.

If I know Cadi, she'd try to make me think she'd gone into the woods like she usually did.

I just hope I'm right.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I groaned as I finally came to a stop by the park.

Still no sign of her.

I sat down on a bench, rubbing my face in frustration.

There _has_ to be a way to not only find Cadi but make her forgive me…

"But, then the answers that you know just prove you _wrong_! Gotta have a little faith to fall back _on_. And then all that you've got left is being _strong_! Gotta find a little faith to fall back _on_ …!"

I looked up at the sound of the voice and I turned to the bench behind me to see Cadi sitting there.

"Cadi!" I grinned and hugged her from my seat.

She jumped before she glanced back at me, sighing, "I thought you-"

"If you were upset with me, you'd try to trick me… believe me, I knew you wouldn't go into the Woods that easily." I let out.

She rolled her eyes, "You know just as much about me as I know about you…. Which, is to say… you know absolutely _nothing_!"

I winced, "Cadi I-"

"Just go away… please."

I jumped over the bench and sat beside her, "No."

"Merrick I will burn you to a crisp if you don't leave right now!" She threatened.

"Then burn me. I don't care." I sighed.

"Merrick, I swear to god I'm not…. What?" She gaped.

"I don't care. Go ahead and burn me." I repeated, "If you hate me that much."

While I was expecting a burn on my hand or arm…

She slapped me right across the face instead.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't hate you?!" She snapped angrily as I held my cheek, "Cause now, it's getting freaking ridiculous!"

"Why can't you burn me?"

"Because I don't burn friend. Even when they truly deserve it." She bit, "Like you."

"How could you still consider me a friend?"

"Because I'm not stupid, Merrick." She replied shortly, "You know… this all started because of you playing for the Deer, but saying my music was good."

"Because it is!" I insisted, "Have you _not_ listened to your playing or singing the whole day?"

"That's nothing of importance."

"It's important to me." I took her hands, trying to ignore the still burning feeling in my cheek, "Cadi… your music is amazing… and I truly look forward to it."

"Well, you'll need to look forward to something else before you play for the Deer from now on then… cause I'm not playing again."

My eyes went wide, "But you have to!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything. It's the 21st Century, it's a free country… I don't have to play if I don't want to." She informed me heatedly.

"Then what will wake me up?"

"Probably something better than my playing." She sighed before she got up, "Sorry, Merrick, but that's just how the cookie crumbles…"

With that, she walked away quickly, leaving me alone… and officially hopeless.

I looked down before I noticed her guitar close by.

I grabbed it and looked it over… which is when I noticed an inscription written on the neck.

* * *

 _ **To the best singer, I could have as a sister…**_

 _ **Here's a gift to play when all's** __**grey in life, B.**_

* * *

I looked at the words a bit before I blinked.

She _did_ say she came from a family of men….

Maybe I could use this to cheer her up?

Before I could do anything though, I felt the wind blow at me and I heard the WolfZord howl.

"Why can't Orgs ever have better timing?!" I hissed before I carefully put the guitar down and rushed off.

 **Cadinia**

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

The seven of us were morphed as we made it to the scene and got up to a…

Well, It looked like one of those new soundboards from recording studios… only with arms and legs and googly eyes where they had to be.

So I'd say…. Soundboard Org?

"Ah! Rangers!" The Org exclaimed when it saw us, "Perfect timing! I am Soundboard Org!"

Called it.

"Doesn't matter who you are! You'll be defeated!" Cole declared easily, "Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Stampeding Horse!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"Guardians of the Earth, united we Roar…" Cole started the motto, "Power Rangers…!"

We jumped down before we got back up in each of our stances, "Wild Force!"

"Cry out all you want! It'll only get mixed up!" The Org sent several cords at us, but Taylor and I easily cut them back.

"Don't be so sure!" I snarled before I ran up closer.

"I'd be!" It denied before it started moving the dials on its body… like someone would do to fix the sound of a singer's voice.

A loud blast of music played through it a moment later.

"Ah!" Everyone exclaimed… everyone but me.

I front-flipped through the air and landed behind the Soundboard Org little ways.

"Nice try!" I cut its cords again, shutting it up.

"What?! How are you not hurt?!" He questioned.

I shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. What _do_ I know is… you're going down!"

I held up my sickles before I forced them into the ground.

"Horse Sickle Sweep!" I called the attack as it started up to the monster.

The flames that were forced up easily matched my mood as they went at the Org.

"Laser Pool!" Merrick created his attack, encasing the Org in the stream of light, "Lunar Break!"

Our attacks hit the Org at the same time, causing it to spark even more.

I pulled out my Sickles as Merrick undid his Laser pool and we both turned away from the Org as it fell to the ground and exploded.

I smirked lightly as I got back over to them, "You guys doing okay?"

They nodded, "Yeah… thanks for the save."

I heard something behind us and turned to see the Org regrowing the Megazord height.

"WildZords Descend!" We called our Zords.

Once they all appeared, the core Rangers combined int other own Megazord, but Merrick stopped me before we could summon our own.

"Let's try the Sea-Ride-Predazord." He advised.

I sighed, then nodded, "Alright."

I put the Diamond TerrapinZord's crystal into my hilt and raised it.

"WildZords Combine!" We crossed our weapons.

Once our Zords were combined and the Diamond TerrapinZord combined with the main Megazord, we jumped into it.

"Let's turn down his tunes." I growled softly.

"Oh yeah." Merrick agreed.

"Gator Staff!" We chorused before we used the attack.

The staff struck the Org in its chest before were pulled back and I called the next attack.

"Turtle Spin!"

As the Sea-Ride-Predazord spun around I heard the others give their attack.

 _ **"Fin Blade!"**_

Both attacks hit the Org at the same time, causing it to spark greatly.

"Predator Wave!" Merrick and I called.

The attack hit right on, causing it to spark more before it fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yes!" We cheered.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I hummed to myself as I walked into the main room to clean some tables.

I blinked, though, when I noticed the tables missing.

"Willie?" I called the Owner.

"…Knows the tables are missing…" Merrick got my attention and I turned to face him. "Cause, I'd asked him if I could move them myself."

I frowned and folded my arms, raising a brow.

"Cadi I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings." He let out, "And I'm sorry for that argument… I was just… the DeerZord wasn't willing to listen and I… I didn't mean to take my anger out on you… and I'm _so_ sorry I did."

I sighed, "I'm not angry at you or anything… but our argument yesterday… and the fact that I'm back in the one town I know I shouldn't be… not to mention my weird reaction to the song and my crystals' reaction…"

"Whoa… what do you mean your crystals reacted?" Merrick questioned.

"I have no idea." I relented, "All I know is… when I saw the DeerZord give you guys his crystal… my crystals all froze for a second… I don't know if it was for a good reason or bad… but when the Princess took it and after you thanked the Deer, they burned back to life… I don't understand it… but that's how it happened."

"When were you gonna tell me this?"

"When I figured it out." I shrugged, "It seemed too weird for two people to scratch their heads over, so…."

He sighed, "Okay… good point."

I smiled lightly before I pulled him into a light hug.

"Thank you for caring though." I let out.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

I heard a camera snap and we jumped apart to see Willie with a Polaroid as the picture came out.

My eyes instantly narrowed, "Please tell me you didn't agree with letting him move the tables just for one picture of us hugging."

"Nope." He assured before he handed me the picture.

I looked at it and almost barked a laugh.

Written behind it were the words; **Get him a phone.**

"Will do." I assured.

"What?" Merrick looked over my shoulder before he rolled his eyes, "I don't need a phone."

"Yeah ya do." We countered.

He rolled his eyes, "That'll take too much time."

"Not if we go now." I reasoned, "Better now than later when you'll need it."

He sighed, "Fine."

"Good." Willie nodded, "Cause she's going with you, and I'll be paying for it." He gave me a credit card. "There's a 400 dollar limit on it."

I smiled, "Thanks, Willie."

Grabbing Merrick's arm, I started leading him out.

"Let's go."

"Whoa!" He groaned as I started pulling.

 **Third Person**

Willie chuckled lightly as he watched them go.

They were almost like the kids he never got to have… and so glad he did.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Cadinia and Merrick were walking to a phone store, silent with each other.

She was trying to think of things _to_ say while he was trying to keep his mind off how close they were walking.

When their hands scrapped across each other, though, they both looked down as a weird feeling spread into their arms, stopping.

Cadinia cleared her throat before she looked up at the building they were next to, "Well, we're here."

Merrick did the same, then nodded, "Oh…"

"Let's go in… and hopefully not spend all of Willie's money… phones are expensive." She commented.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"I put a 400 dollar limit… and you only spend 100?" Willie blinked when he saw the new flip-phone in Merrick's hand.

"$98.54 to be exact." Cadinia smirked.

Willie rubbed his forehead, this was not how he expected they'd react.

Finally, he noticed their hands scrapping across the other's, causing them to step away from each other.

"Why don't you go grocery shopping with the rest? I could use some new ingredients and Merrick, you've got the bike… so…"

"You sure you want us to do it?" Merrick asked.

"Yeah. Besides… it seems like a good bonding experience." Willie noted.

"We don't need to bond." They countered.

"Actually, you do." Willie replied, "Now unless you guys wanna scrounge for food-"

"I'll start the bike."

"I'll follow."

"I thought so." Willie nodded as he watched them go.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Alright… we need milk, eggs… beef…" Cadinia listed as she looked at her phone which Willie had sent a grocery list to.

"Got the eggs…" Merrick grabbed a carton from a refrigerated shelf and put them in a basket.

"Milk's over here." Cadinia walked over to another section and grabbed a jug before putting it in the basket, followed by Merrick groaning in pain from how heavy it suddenly was, "Oh, man up!"

Merrick sighed before he grabbed a packet of beef and put it in the basket.

As they were walking to check out, his eyes landed on a bookcase with music sheets on it.

He glanced at her before he walked over and picked it up, looking it over.

"Merrick?"

He looked back at Cadinia, who looked annoyed at waiting for him.

"Sorry." He walked back up, holding the music sheets, "Thought this would be interesting."

"Willie only wanted us to get food…."

"But he was annoyed that we only spent 98 bucks on my phone… and you've been finding so many deals we're probably only gonna spend 100 here too… I think we can buy something else." Merrick reasoned.

Cadinia blinked, "Alright then… why would you want music sheets though? You know your song by heart."

"But not the one I want to know." Merrick replied shortly.

She shrugged, "Alright then…"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Willie watched as they walked into their separate rooms after they put the food away.

Merrick looked excited, almost thrilled.

Cadinia, however, looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

He sighed, shaking his head lightly.

Whatever was wrong with them had better be fixed soon…. Especially for Cadinia.

He'd only ever seen someone as broken has her once before… and he didn't want anything to happen to his newest trade-for-serves employee.

 _ **Merrick's room…**_

He looked over the music sheets, tapping his hand to the rhythm he remembered Cadinia playing two days prior as he wrote down the rest of the notes and words that would match.

He'd promised Cadinia he'd help finish her song, and he was keeping that promise.

Especially if she was reluctant to play her music… he needed to remind her it was perfect.

Some way, somehow… he just _had_ to respark her love for music.

 _ **Cadinia's room…**_

She wrote in her journal.

It wasn't a song though…

It was a final message before she threw it away.

* * *

 **Alright… this is it. I'm done… no more songs… I can't… I can't anymore…**

 **They're not even good, so what's the point?**

 **I don't even know why I…**

* * *

Before she could finish writing, something slipped from the back of the journal.

She picked it up and looked it over.

It was an old guitar pick, with a note attached to it.

In her mother's handwriting.

* * *

 _ **For the most amazing soon-to-be songwriter and player in the world, even if you're barely a year old.**_

 _ **Here is a gift your Grandmother gave me when I first started playing.**_

 _ **Enjoy it and play for as long as you can, never stop.**_

 _ **Love, your Mom.**_

* * *

Cadinia's hand soared to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes as she read that.

She looked over the pick and noticed it was a little worn, but almost in perfect condition.

And there was an image on the front… her family, her mom included, all together.

Her eldest brother was holding a baby in his arms… which must've been her.

"…I'll never stop playing." She whispered softly.

She put the pick in between the strings of her guitar and scratched out the words she'd been writing in her journal quickly.

"Eureka!"

Cadinia's eyes snapped up to Merrick as he barged into her room, "What?"

"Your song, the one you were singing yesterday," He explained quickly, "I figured out what it was missing!"

Cadinia raised a brow, "What was it missing?"

"It should be a duet with harmonies." Merrick explained.

"Why a duet?" Cadinia blinked.

"Just trust me, it should be a duet." He assured before he sat down next to her and handed her the sheet he'd been working on.

Cadinia looked it over before she grabbed her guitar and put it on, pulling the pick back out.

Merrick watched her before he looked at the lyrics himself as she started strumming.

"Words don't come easy, without a _melody_." She hummed softly as the looked the words over, "I'm always thinking in terms of do-re-mi."

"I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you." Merrick put in, "Instead I'm all out of _tune_ …"

"But what you don't know. You lift me off the _ground_. You're inspiration, you helped me find _myself_." Cadinia continued, smiling softly, "Just like a baseline in half-time, you hold down the _groove_."

"That's why I'm counting on _you_." They chorused.

"And if I heard you on the _radio_." Merrick went on, "I'd never wanna change a single _note_."

"It's what I'm trying to say _all_ _along_.…" Cadinia added, "You're my favorite _song_ …"

She strummed a bit before she chuckled and shook her head at the next lines.

"I'm in a session writing tracks." She went on either way, "You've got another class to teach."

"And then rehearsal with a band." Merrick smiled hopefully, "You're always one step out of reach."

"I'm looking for some harmony." Cadinia hummed, "With you, it comes so _naturally_."

"You helped me find the right _key_.…" Merrick noted.

"And when I hear you on the _radio_ …" They harmonized, "I'd never wanna change a single _note_."

"It's what I tried to say all _along_ …!" Cadinia let out, "You're my favorite song."

"My favorite song!" Merrick soloed.

"And when I hear you on the _radio_." They went on.

"Yeah, yeah." Merrick put in.

"I'd never wanna change a single _note_." They added.

"Oh no, no." Merrick shook his head, "It's what I tried to say all _along_.…"

"You're my favorite _song_ …" Cadinia smiled.

"You're my favorite _song_ ….." They finished together.

When they were done, Cadinia nodded.

"That's a good finish and harmony." She commented, "Thanks for doing that… you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." He assured, "So you liked it?"

"Yeah." Cadinia answered, "It's really good. How'd you figure it out so easily?"

"I just… went with the rhythm." Merrick relented slowly, "I don't know the first thing about modern music… at least, not this kind… but I know how to string a song together…. I think."

"You do." Cadinia assured, "So, again, thanks."

"Pleasure." He nodded, "It's the least I could do."

"You didn't have to do anything." She reasoned.

"Of course I did." Merrick countered, "I upset you… and I don't like it when you're upset."

"I'm fine though." She reasoned, "Especially after dealing with that Org earlier…"

"Yeah… how were you able to get past its music?"

"I have no idea." Cadinia relented, "It's like… compared to the song you play… that music was a lot more calming… and… now, I'm scared again…."

Merrick wrapped an arm around her, "Well… whatever the reason… I don't care… we were still able to beat it, _because of_ you. So I thank you."

"I don't know if I should be happy or not… but… welcome." Cadinia sighed.

"You should be happy." He assured, "I'm sorry I upset you with the DeerZord thing… and I'm sorry I yelled at you because of it…. I won't do it again."

"You can't know that for sure, Merrick." She reasoned.

"But I can try…" He reasoned, "…But only if you let me back in… please…"

"I can't know for sure you won't hurt me again, Merrick." Cadinia countered, "You really hurt me… and I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Please try." He begged, "I'll do whatever you want to make you happy…. Within reason."

Cadinia shook her head, glancing at the note from her mom one last time, "The way I see it? So long as we remain friends… I think we're good for now.

* * *

Even more surprising secrets popping up for Cadinia... how she deals with them is too soon to tell.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	13. Wings of Horror

Not gonna lie... I _hated_ writing this chapter... but, it's here... and yeah, I know the titles confusing... it's basically Cadinia's thoughts on the Animarium...

So, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Merrick**

I was tossing and turning as I dreamed.

* * *

 _I heard Cadinia's snoring… not playing._

 _I got up and walked out of my room and up to hers._

 _Knocking softly, I opened the door to see her passed out, fast asleep._

 _I slowly walked up to her, barely noticing the sudden rise in temperature and flames gathering around her._

" _Cadi?" I let out softly, "Cadi…"_

 _I put my hand to her shoulder, which is when she instantly grabbed it and her eyes snapped open._

 _But they weren't Hazel-Amber…_

 _No… they were dark… almost completely a golden-ember shaded._

* * *

"Cadi!" I shouted as I bolted up, breathing heavily.

I heard the door open and I looked to see Cadinia rushing in.

"Yeah?" She walked over quickly, "What's wrong?"

I looked into her eyes, seeing them in their normal shade, before I shook my head, "Nothing… it's… it was nothing… just a dream."

She frowned, then nodded, "Okay… if you say so…"

I nodded lightly before the window blew open and my eyes nearly went wide, "I need to go."

She followed me as I got up and started out, " _We_ , Merrick. We're a team!"

I wanted to stop her… but I couldn't… not with this.

I needed to get to the battle… no matter what.

 _ **12 minutes later…**_

We met up with the others, and we were all morphed.

We came to a stop in front of Toxica and Jindrax and….. Oh no… Master Org!

"Who's that with Toxica and Jindrax?" Cadi whispered.

"Master Org… what is he doing here?!" I growled softly.

"That's far enough Master Org!" Cole called out to the Orgs.

"Explain what you're doing here!" Cadi demanded next.

"I've brought you a gift, Power Rangers." Master Org stepped up to us, "Meet Super Nayzor!"

My breath caught at the last word. Nayzor?… What was he gonna do? He's gone! I know he is!

"And meet your destruction!" Master Org finished before he raised up his staff and laughed evilly before looking to the side, the rest of us doing the same.

It barely looked like the Nayzor I remembered in the details, it was without the fan, it was thinner, and it had four wings, not just two, but it still looked like the Green Moth-Human 'I' once was tricking into working for.

Lightning flashing got me to glance back at Master Org and snarl softly as he disappeared before I looked back at Nayzor in complete and utter shock.

To add to this, I stepped in front of everyone, "But that's not possible! I destroyed you! How did you return?!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Cadi hissed, but I chose to ignore her… I'd have to tell her later.

'Super Nayzor' laughed darkly, "Did you really think it'd be that easy to destroy me?"

"In lament's terms, yes!" Cadi called out.

"Well think again!" Super Nayzor responded, "You betrayed me."

"Oh no…" I hissed softly, and chanced a look back at Cadinia, then back down at the Org.

"And for this, you will pay!" The Org finished before he stepped closer, "You should've kept working for me as Zen-Aku, then I would not have to destroy you now!"

Cadi stepped up beside me, "I may not know what the heck you're talking about… but if you want him, you'll get me too!"

I was about to push her back when I remembered my dream and decided against it.

And… Super Nayzor complied to her request either way, "The more the merrier!"

"Lunar Cue! Saber Mode!" I ran up first.

"Horse Sickles!" Cadinia held up her weapons as she followed after.

The rest of the team tried to stop us… but clearly failed.

We jumped into the air and were about to strike Super Nayzor down… but he easily grabbed our weapons out of the air, and then us.

He shoved us _both_ back, causing us to fly through the air a bit.

I snarled before I changed the mode of my weapon mid-air. "Cyber Mode!"

I landed on the ground and readied my long range weapon for my attack.

"Fire!" I called out before shooting at the Org.

My attack didn't even faze him!

Instead, the Moth-monster sent a blast of his own at us, forcing Cadi and I a ways away and on our backs.

Super Nayzor laughed as he flew over and landed above us, "You haven't got a chance."

I sneered at him through my visor.

"Stop now!" Cole called out as he and the others ran up to help.

"I don't think so." With a wave of his hand, Super Nayzor sent a blast at the team forcing them to the ground too.

Cole got back up, "Red Lion Fang!"

He ran up, but… Super Nayzor easily encased him in a lot of glowing string and flung him back into a puddle close to the others.

He then lifted Cadi up by the top of her uniform and my anger switched to worry.

"Hey! Let me go you green freak!" She struggled.

"Here's how I deal with your betrayal, Lunar Ranger." Super Nayzor ignored her voice and her struggling, "Let's see if your little girlfriend can fly!"

Cadinia froze at that… couldn't blame her… I knew what was coming next… and I hated even the thought.

The Org threw her through the friends and onto the ground in clearly huge pain.

"Ow…" She groaned out softly.

"Cadi!" Merrick called out.

Super Nayzor laughed evilly, "You see Merrick… you're not the only one who can return from the grave… but I wouldn't say the same for long!"

He threw me over to Cadinia, and I barely could stand back up.

Cadi tried to get up herself, but ended up falling to the ground again, "Shut up… you… freak…"

"Let's combine our weapons!" Cole decided weakly before they did just that, "Jungle Sword! Savage Slash!"

I heard the attack hit… but I also heard the others getting struck by a huge blast… which also affected Cadi and me too.

It was so strong… Cadi demorphed… but she was completely unmoving…

I felt for her pulse and nearly breathed out with relief when I found it… it was barely there… but it was there.

I then looked at the others before I quickly moved to check on two of them, "Alyssa! Max!"

They were also demorphed and on the ground unmoving.

I growled softly as I heard Cole's failed attempts to Danny and Taylor.

"He's gonna pay for this."

We got up, and I glared through my visor at the Moth monster.

"Nayzor! You've gone too far this time!" I called out to the Org, rage overtaking all of my emotions.

We pulled out our weapons again and ran up to it.

Of course… He was ready this time. "Pathetic."

The Org flew up and struck both of us across the chest, forcing us to the ground a moment later.

He flew higher as we got back up and sent another blast at us, forcing us to the ground yet _again_.

"Okay… this is _really_ getting annoying." I snarled.

"Prepare to be destroyed…" Super Nayzor walked up to us, holding out its weird staff.

"We can't give up…" Cole groaned.

Of course, that's when the changed Org General stepped up to us.

But…. Before he could swing down… something blasted at him.

This, of course, forced me to cover my head as sparks flew off him.

Super Nayzor fell back and I frowned.

"Who did that?!" I gaped as I moved my hands to look up at the sky, where the blasts seemed to come from.

To my _grand_ shock, a silhouette of Animus appeared in the sky.

"It's Animus…" Cole stated the obvious.

His eyes glowed… and our friends vanished.

First Alyssa and Max, then Taylor and Danny, then finally Cadinia.

My heart leaped into my throat when I saw her disappear… but I was in a little too much pain to do anything about it.

"What's going on?" I frowned as I weakly turned over…

Of course, this followed _us_ disappearing.

* * *

We appeared on the Animarium…. Much to my horror.

My hand instantly went to my patch so I'd demorph and I rushed over to Cadi… who was still unconscious.

I looked her over before I looked to see the others have stopped their pain and actually looked as unconscious as Cadi was.

"Put them in the cots…" I heard the princess instruct.

I grabbed Cole's wrist when he was about to reach for Cadi, though.

"She clearly doesn't like being on the Animarium." I breathed out, "And, while I can't take her to the Roadhouse, I can't let her be in the open like this…"

They nodded in understanding.

I picked Cadinia's body up and started walking away.

I also chose to blatantly ignore the rising speed of my heart from having her so close.

 _ **12 minutes later…**_

After I put Cadi in a small hammock Cole had set up for her, I put a wet rag on her head.

It was stupid of me to think she looked amazing right now… especially under these conditions.

Speaking of which, when she woke up, she'd _probably_ wanna know why she's on here…

So, I did the smart thing and headed back over to a small area next to the main one, where the Princess was tending to the others.

"How could we let this happen to our friends?" Cole looked over at me.

I was still upset with what happened to Cadi… so I answered with the first thing that popped into my head. "We couldn't protect them. It's all our fault…"

"No, Merrick." The Princess reasoned, getting our attention, "You did everything you could."

Cole turned back to me, "There has to be another way to beat Super Nayzor."

"But what?" I bit.

 **Cadinia**

I groaned as I turned over and sat up.

I frowned when I noticed two things though…

My body was translucent…

 _And_ I was on the Animarium.

 _"I'm… I'm gonna check on Cadi one last time…"_ I heard Merrick decide weakly before he walked over to me.

"Merrick, thank _Ra_ , what the hell is going on?" I questioned as he walked up to me.

He walked right… right _through_ me!

I frowned and looked to see him moving over to a hammock, looking at who was in it.

"Merrick?" I called.

 _"I'm sorry Cadi…"_ Merrick started softly, _"I'm sorry I let this happen… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"_

I reached to touch him when he stood up and walked around…. _Me_!

The one in the hammock was _me_!

 _"I… I had this… this dream… this morning… you were snoring… not playing music… when I went to check on you… your hand shot up and your eyes….."_ He closed his own as he recalled what happened, _"I… I don't know… but… but after I saw it… I just… I_ had _to protect you… and I failed… and I know you hate being up here… I do too… but…. I hope… I hope you'll understand that I want you safe… and the Roadhouse isn't exactly safe…"_

"Merrick…" I wanted him to hear me… I wanted _someone_ to hear me… just for a second…

 _"Every time…"_ He growled softly, _"Every_ single _time I try to protect someone… I always fail! I always get them hurt! Or worse or…"_ He looked at me with tears falling from his eyes. _"I'm sorry I hurt you so much… and I… I'm sorry I kept this from you… I know I shouldn't have… but I… I just…. I didn't know how to tell you… I mean, what could I have said,_ 'Hi my name is Merrick and I used to work for an Org General' _? No… I… I just… I wanted you to see_ me _for_ me _. Not my past… so I… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_

He took in a deep breath as tears fell from his eyes.

I wanted to wipe them away… I wanted to hug him… to hold him… to reassure him!

But something just… told me I couldn't.

 _"I'm sorry I failed you, Cadi…"_ Merrick whispered.

I wanted to tell him that he didn't… and that I wasn't upset about… whatever he was going on about…

But… I **still** felt like I couldn't.

And… I got pulled back somewhere…. Not where I could see… but… enough that I could hear disembodied voices.

* * *

 _I groaned but tried to distinguish a few voices._

 _By a 'few' I mean… I easily heard Taylor's, Danny's, Alyssa's, and Max's moaning._

 _"Where are we?" Max was the first to let out._

 _"What happened to us?" Taylor added sadly._

 _"I'd like to know that too." I put in._

 _"Cadinia? Where…?"_

 _"You… can't see me… well… I can't see you… but I can hear and talk…" I let out._

 _"You were losing a great battle." I heard a new voice out of nowhere, "You were brought here for one last chance to redeem yourselves and save your friends."_

 _Instantly, my heart leaped into my throat._

 _That's never a good sign._

 _"I just saw them…" I let out slowly, "I don't know how… but I did… so… I don't understand…"_

 _"Hidden on the Animarium is a WildZord." Where did this guy learn about the Animarium and WildZords? "With powers beyond comprehension."_

 _And… Is he speaking in big words too?_

 _I was about to reason with my friends when he continued._

 _"It had not revealed itself in over 3,000 years. If the five of you, with the guidance of the sixth, can solve the puzzle inside, you will release it, and its power will be yours." His voice reseeded a bit. "Come this way…"_

 _As he said that, the world became fuzzy and could barely hear anything._

* * *

I gasped softly as I came out of… wherever the heck I'd just been!

I looked around and frowned.

Where the heck was Cole and Merrick?

I blinked before I rushed to the front.

"Those idiots left to fight that Moth-freak?!" I growled and looked over Princess Shayla's shoulder as she looked at the pond to show the battle, "How could he….. _they_ be so stupid?!"

I bit my lip and watched…. And my heart missed a beat when I saw Merrick get struck to the ground.

"Merrick…" I whispered in horror, "Please…"

I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes.

"Don't give up… please don't give up… we're counting on you… both of you…. _All_ of you! Do _not_ give up!"

 **"I don't care how strong he is…"** Merrick groaned through, **"We're the only ones left to defeat him!"** He stumbled to his feet. **"We can't let him beat us!"**

It switched to Cole weakly getting to his feet too.

 **"That's right."** The Red Ranger gasped out, **"The others are counting on us! For Alyssa and Taylor. For Danny and Max…"**

 **"For Cadinia…"** The two chorused.

 **"We'll keep fighting… to the end!"** Cole growled out.

I groaned as my vision grew dark again and I stumbled a bit back.

"This is getting annoying…" I let out as all went dark.

* * *

 _I still couldn't see anything… but I know I was hearing rumbling… and something breaking…_

 _"Let me guess… there's a price?" I figured._

 _"We must finish this puzzle… quickly…" Danny explained simply._

 _"Oh… a puzzle… Merrick and Cole are getting their butts handed to them… and we're stuck doing an actual puzzle… I hate puzzles more than I hate my family…" I grumbled softly._

 _I heard more rumbling… and I think I figured out where we were… at least… in the spiritual sense._

 _The Volcano on the Animarium!_

 _At that thought… my heart nearly dropped as far as the rocks were._

 _Not good!_

 _I heard Max cry out in fright as he probably lost his footing… and I wanted to grab him… but I could barely see live alone touch!_

 _"Max!" Danny did it for me and obviously brought him back to what they were doing._

 _More rocks came off and Taylor had to make the comment…_

 _"Hurry guys, there's not much time left…"_

 _I heard Alyssa nearly slipping, but Danny pulled her closer to what they were doing too._

 _Of course… that was when the guy came into my hearing again._

 _"Take my hand Rangers and you'll be safe." The boy instructed us and I swear I saw a soft glow in front of me for a second._

 _"What about Cole and Merrick?" Alyssa questioned._

 _"You'll forget all about them!"_

 _My heart nearly lodged in my throat._

 _"No way… we won't abandon our friends!" I denied for everyone._

 _"You've made your choice…" The guy and the glow disappeared a moment later._

 _And… it was with that… that my eyesight changed once again._

* * *

I groaned as my sight returned me to the Animarium.

"Well… that's not gonna give me whiplash…" I groaned.

I noticed the Princess tending to the others again and I bit my lip in worry.

She _has_ to find the Volcano… she could get the WildZord we need faster… and _a lot_ less risky.

But how the heck can I tell her if she can't see…

Wait a second!

I looked at the sky and crossed my fingers, "Alright… if this works, I'll never doubt the spirit realm again."

I picked up a rock and set it aflame before I pressed it to my clothes.

Sure enough, my form became a little more solid.

"Princess." I stepped up to her.

She didn't hear me… but _man_ did she see me.

She jumped to her feet in surprise, _"Cadinia?"_

I shook my head and motioned her to follow.

The Princess frowned and I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed her arm and started pulling her into the woods in annoyance.

She _has_ to be a key part in getting that WildZord!

Of course… _right_ as we got into the woods, my vision went dark again.

* * *

 _"Come on, guys… we can do this!" Max let out._

 _"How hard is it to work a puzzle?" I groaned softly._

 _"Cadinia, do us all a favor and shut up." Taylor groaned._

 _"Wish I could…" I sighed._

 _I heard most of the pieces finally clicking together… but I also heard more rocks coming off…_

 _Of course, my eyes sight changed again after that._

* * *

I groaned as I blinked a bit.

"Okay… we need to hurry." I figured before I continued to pull Princess Shayla through the woods.

 _"How are you here?"_ She asked gently, _"And why are you like that?"_

I scuffed, "Questions of the Hour, Princess…"

I know she can't hear me… but it helped relax me.

We walked a few more feet before she was suddenly frozen place… and turned back like nothing had happened at all.

I frowned, "Princess?"

She ignored me and I turned to see why.

Right behind me… was the entrance to the Volcano.

Only… it gave off a different vibe.

Like 'You shall not pass' kinda vibe.

So, I powered through it and walked right in.

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

I heard moaning… and the last of the floor breaking so I picked up speed to Ninja Running and I got over to my friends….

Who were starting to fall into Lava!

I leaped onto a stand and tried to grab them…

But they slipped through my fingers and kept falling.

"No!" I screamed in horror.

There's no way I can control this lava like I'd be able to with normal fire…

So I could only watch before I looked up.

"Stop this! You hear me?!" I called angrily.

I think whatever sent us here did… cause I started falling myself before I blacked out.

 **Third Person**

The four gasped as they suddenly sat up straight, gaining consciousness.

Cadinia groaned as she finally sat up and looked herself over before she grinned.

"Yes! I'm back!" She let out before she looked around and her stomach turned.

"We're back!" Taylor smiled.

"Yeah… but where's-" Before Max could finish, Cadinia Ninja Ran past all of them, nearly knocking them off their feet, and off the Animarium.

 _"I've_ got _to insist to Merrick to_ never _let me onto that thing again…"_ She grumbled in her thoughts as she got to the streets of Turtle Cove.

She took in a deep breath once she was down.

"Speaking of that Silver idiot…" Cadinia took in several breaths before she started down to the battle as fast as she could _without_ her Ninja Abilities.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Merrick groaned as he turned over in huge pain, still trying to get up.

And yet… he couldn't.

He was in too much pain to even try.

So, he laid there, hoping someone would notice him…

"You'll live to fight another day, Balto." Came a gentle voice to Merrick's ears.

He groaned and blinked a bit.

Finally, his eyes adjusted to the image he was seeing.

Cadinia smiling lightly down at him.

He took in several breaths before he got out, "What?"

"Oh!" She rolled her eyes and helped him up, "We _really_ need to take up Willie's offer on a movie night!"

Merrick smiled before he pulled her into a hug, "I thought I lost you…"

"I know…" She whispered, "But I'm back."

She gently pulled away and looked at his face.

"How are you planning on explaining _this_ to Willie?"

"Uh… I was hoping I'd get to that when it was important…" He relented with a slight smile.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot… for more than this, you know that?"

"I know." He nodded before he pulled her into another hug, "But I'm glad you're okay…"

"I think I'm more than okay." Cadinia let out, "But… I think… we better find the others… cause whatever happened to me? It was _definitely_ **not** okay."

"Right." Merrick nodded before they hurried off.

 _ **At the Battlesight…**_

The two ran up to see a New Megazord formation combine and fight the now Mega-sized Super Nayzor.

"Whoa…" Cadinia whispered trying to remember something out of the blue before frowning when she couldn't… like something was stopping her.

"The Isis Megazord!" Merrick grinned.

"The… Egyptian Goddess of Magic… Megazord?" Cadinia rephrased slowly.

"No… the Is…. Okay, I see your point." He relented.

Super Nayzor flew into the sky, and neither Cadinia nor Merrick could see much after…

However… a flew laser blasts suggested they should move out of the way… quickly.

"Move!" Cadinia pulled him out of the way, Ninja Running them a bit to a far corner of the area.

"You okay?" He asked as soon as they stopped.

"Yeah…" She nodded slowly, holding her side a bit, "Just… getting used to doing that again… I guess… 3 years is a long time to not use powers…"

He nodded and pulled her into a light hug, "Thank you… again…"

Cadinia smiled before she noticed the Isis Megazord coming to the ground… no Super Nayzor following. "Speaking of thanking…" She pointed to the victorious UltraZord.

"They did it!" Merrick grinned.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

The Silver and Gold Rangers met up with the others and walked down the plaza steps.

"Guys!" They looked up to see Princess Shayla smiling and running up to them.

Everyone smiled as they came to a stop together.

"You guys never answered my question." Cole noted, smiling and looking at the others.

"Question?" Cadinia inquired.

"What happened?" Cole looked at them.

Max blinked, "Uh… we woke up in this place together." He walked forward a bit, Cole nodding for him to continue explaining.

"Um… I don't think I was fully with you guys…" Cadinia frowned as she tried to remember, "But… it was like we were sharing the same dream."

"Yeah…. Exactly." Max nodded.

"That's right." Danny agreed, remembering that much, "And there was someone there… I think…" Now he couldn't remember. "Was it… a kid?" He looked at the four who'd been out.

"I forget…" Alyssa relented gently, "I know he told us something…"

"There was something we had to do." Cadinia put in, "I… can't remember what it was though… or anything else from that…"

"You guys are kidding me, right?" Cole hoped they were messing with him.

"The more I try to remember what happened… the quicker I forget." Max relented.

"Like it was a dream… a really weird dream…" Cadinia grumbled and Merrick winced a bit to himself.

"Maybe…" Taylor got in between them, "We're not _supposed_ to remember."

The other three nodded, accepting the answer.

Cadinia, though, did notice Princess Shayla glancing up at the sky.

She followed her gaze and smirked lightly.

"Whatever it was… it got us an awesome looking Megazord… that is _technically_ misnamed." Cadinia informed them, "Isis is the Egyptian Goddess of Magic… that looks like the wings of a Falcon… so it should be the _Horus_ Megazord."

The others chuckled and started walking away together, giving their own counters to Cadinia's train of thought.

But, Merrick walked a little further behind… his mind only on one thing.

How was he gonna explain his Curse to his best friend?

* * *

Next chapter will be another OC one... mostly because I wanted to wait for the Reinforcements... also, I've got some news.

I'll be going to **_Power Morphicon 2018_** , so I won't be posting on the 16th of next month... I wanted to give that heads up now instead of later... so...

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	14. Fear of Stages

Okay... first, I'd like to say that this took _a lot_ of time to decide its place in this story, so I hope it was worth it.

But, it was still fun to write at least...

So, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I heard the door to the Roadhouse open and I looked up to see Cole walking in.

"Guys check this out." He held up a sheet of paper.

"A sheet of paper? Cole, you're about 4,000 years late for that discovery." I joked halfheartedly.

"Not that! Look!" He handed it to us.

I shrugged and took it.

On it read; _Singing Contest 2002. Winner will receive $3,000. Will be Broadcast on national television._

At the first part, I was already nervous at the thought.

The last line did it in.

"N… National… T… television?" I gulped.

"Sweet!" Merrick took the paper while my eyes were wide with fright.

"National… Television?" I repeated nervously.

They didn't seem too worried and actually started looking over the paper while I stepped away, my eyes still wide with fear.

Merrick looked over his shoulder, frowning, "Whoa… Cadi… you okay?"

I shook my head a bit, "Yeah… yeah… uh… I'm fine."

He nodded before he looked back at the sheet of paper.

I gulped softly, "Uh… I'm gonna go on break and try to catch a wave…"

"Okay." Merrick nodded again before I quickly walked out of the Roadhouse.

I took in a deep breath before I rubbed my face and started out of the area.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

Practically the whole _town_ was abuzz with the news about the contest.

I was coming off a wave by the time I actually heard it… some about people entering… others about watching it.

All the while… my chest started burning in fear.

I am _not_ singing on a stage outside the Roadhouse… live alone on National Television.

Besides… who would wanna hear me play?

I sighed and walked to the edge of the beach, where Taylor was watching.

"So… I take it you heard about the contest?" She figured as I put my board in her trunk.

"What gave it away?" I blinked.

"You look terrified… even inside the water." She relented, "Stage fright?"

I nodded, "Ever since I was a young kid."

"Well… I'm sure you'll be great." She patted my shoulder before we got onto the car.

"Who the heck says I'm gonna _join_ the contest?" I stared at her, "And how'd you even find out?!"

"Merrick." She answered, and my eyes went a lot wider in shock, "He called and told me he signed you up a few minutes ago."

"I am going to end him." I declared.

Taylor chuckled as she started the car, " _Sure_ …"

"I kid you not, Taylor Earnhardt. I am going to….. at least _yell_ at him until my face is blue!" I insisted, " _That_ you can count on!"

 ** _14 minutes later…_**

"You signed me up?!"

"Wow, not even all the way _in_ and you're mad."

I took in a deep breath before I stepped inside the Roadhouse and cleared my throat, "You signed me up for the Singing Contest?!"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

I sucked in my anger and walked to my room.

Not a second after I closed the door, my pillow went up in flames again.

I waved my hand and it went out.

"Okay… okay… don't panic…" I whispered, trying to calm down, "Remember the last time… just calm down… relax…"

I took in several deep breaths… but those barely helped to calm me down.

So, I sat down on the floor by my bed, trying to steady my breathing… and it wasn't easy.

I put my hands to my head to calm me down a little better… still didn't exactly what?

I barely heard the door open before I felt hands on my shoulders. "….Cadi?"

I glanced up, barely moving my head, to see Merrick looking at me with worry.

I looked back down and tried to relax enough to say, "I'm… I'm f… fine…"

"You're not." He countered before he sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap.

The sudden change made me shake a little, but Merrick pulled me into a hug.

I instantly relaxed into it… his hold almost complete making me forget why this was happening.

"What happened?" He asked slowly.

"I… I don't know…" I revealed, "I just… I started breathing heavily and… and the next thing I know, you're holding me like this."

He nodded softly before he pulled me closer.

I relaxed into his hold again, closing my eyes a bit.

"Thanks, Merrick." I whispered.

"What for?"

"This just calms me _way_ down." I relented.

"Well… you're welcome then."

I smiled lightly before I slowly pulled away and got off him, standing up a moment later.

He followed and looked at my eyes, wiping something from them a moment later, "You're crying?"

I bit my lip before I sighed, "Yeah… I… it's nothing."

"It's something." He reasoned.

"It's not like you need to worry about it." I denied.

"If you're afraid or something… you know you can tell me." He assured.

I shook my head, "You already know… but clearly, don't care… so what'd be the point?"

With that, I walked out of the room, trying to remain upright the whole way.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

I started up Turtle Cove Trail.

Normally, I'd be pulling into my music to calm me… but _music_ was the cause of my sudden fright.

So, I figured a good hike would do me some good and I walked up the mountain, my new hiking-pack hanging from my shoulders.

But, as I started walking up the trail, I heard something close by and I turned to see Danny and Alyssa at the bottom.

I sighed and moved back down, "What are you two doing here?"

"We figured you'd need company."

"Translation; Merrick asked you guys to keep an eye on me, didn't he?"

"Yeah." They nodded.

I sighed, "I'm fine though, I promise."

"But… Merrick said-"

"I don't care… can you please just leave me alone?" I requested, "Please?"

They nodded, "Alright…"

With that, I started back up the trail.

 ** _30 minutes later…_**

Not even _that_ helped!

I was back in the Roadhouse, sweeping the floor like crazy, trying to calm down.

"…..Nia…?"

I kept sweeping.

"Cadi!" Merrick grabbed the broom, and I looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You don't look fine." Willie noted, "Did something happen?"

"No." I lied again.

"Cadinia." They folded their arms.

I sighed, "Look, it's nothing to worry about… and it's definitely nothing to do with the Singing contest…."

I clamped a hand over my mouth after that slipped out.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Merrick sighed.

"It's not that uncommon." Willie reasoned, nodding softly, "But, ignoring the problem won't make it go away, Cadinia."

"I know." I moaned, "I don't even know _why_ I'm so scared… it's nothing to be afraid of."

"Then don't be afraid." Merrick figured, "Easy as that."

"Merrick… I'm pretty sure there's a table outside that needs to be fixed." Willie informed him.

"I'll go do that." He sighed and walked out.

When Merrick was out of sight, Willie turned back to me, frowning.

"You have stage fright, don't you?"

"Ever since I was a little kid." I nodded slowly, "I wish I didn't, but I do…"

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

I shook my head, "Never saw a reason to… besides, up until now, the only one who'd willing listen to my playing were you and Merrick."

Willie nodded, "Who else knows though?"

"Again, just you and Merrick." I relented, "Well… I don't think Merrick knows I still have it."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No… and I don't think he cares." I softened.

"I'm sure he does." Willie reasoned.

I looked out the door Merrick had left, "I seriously think all he cares about now… don't even involve me."

 **Merrick**

I sighed as I screwed in a table leg like Cadi had shown me a while back.

She was amazing like that… willing to help everyone… her smile bright on her face, her eyes shimmering with such wonderful joy you just wanna get lost in them…

I didn't notice I'd gotten lost in my thoughts until I heard the wood _snap_.

I blinked and looked down at it to see I'd still been screwing in the wood while I was thinking about Cadi.

"Man!" I growled and grabbed another piece of wood to start sanding down.

Every time I get lost in my thoughts about Cadi!

I mean… she _is_ smart… and sweet… kind… and beautiful….

I blinked as that last one came to my mind.

Cadi was many things… but _beautiful_?

I scuffed, shaking my head, "She's not that beautiful…"

It was then that I heard something drop and I looked to see Cadi behind me.

"Who isn't?" She asked slowly.

I shook my head, "No one. It's Nothing."

"Merrick?" She stepped up to me, "Who?"

I shrugged, "Some girl I know…"

She frowned, then nodded, "Oh… okay."

I looked at her eyes for a second and frowned.

She looked like… was she…

Depressed?

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Nothing." She clearly lied.

"Don't lie." I sighed softly.

"I'm not." She denied.

"Cadi!"

She rolled her eyes, "It's nothing, alright. So drop it."

"Cadi…."

"Please." She sighed, "Willie wanted me to tell you lunch is ready if you were hungry… he also mentioned playing a game of Pool since it was slow."

I nodded, "I'll be back inside in a bit."

She nodded back and walked inside, silent.

I groaned and hit my forehead against the wall before I looked at my uncompleted work.

Might as well finish this before I get something to eat.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

I walked to my room after I'd eaten, played a game of pool… and swept the floor after the lunch rush.

I took in a deep breath before I fell into my bed, closing my eyes in exhaustion.

I heard something in Cadinia's room and I frowned before I got up and walked into it to investigate.

She was leaning against her bed, her back heaving… and flames crawling from her pillow onto her bed!

"Cadi!" I rushed in, putting my hands atop hers, "Cadi calm down…"

"What… do you think…. I'm… _trying_ -"

I wrapped my arms around her, "Cadi… please…"

She took several deep breaths before she finally got out, "I'm fine…"

"You're not." I denied, moving so I was in front of her, "Cadi…. Please…"

She took in a long soft breath before she put out the flames and nearly fell over.

I grabbed her and held her up before we sat down, "What happened?"

"The stress of the contest… I guess…" She relented.

I nodded before I pulled her closer, "Well… I'm right here… and I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Don't you start." She sighed and pulled away, "I've got enough problems… not just with the contest… going through my head right now… and it's just… it's a lot."

"What is it?" I inquired gently, "Come on, you can tell me… you know that right?"

"It's not that I can't tell you… it's the fact that I don't know _what_ I can tell you." She relented, "When everyone else was…. Knocked out last week…. While I _know_ I was sorta with them… and I don't remember most of what happened… I _do_ remember being around the Animarium doing something… but I can't _exactly_ remember what…. and I'm pretty much losing my mind over nothing, right?"

I shook my head, "No… I don't think so…"

"I can barely remember what happened… and I keep trying to… when I know I shouldn't, especially right now." She sighed, "Not to mention, I should be annoyed with you on what you told that… Super Nayzor… thing."

I winced, "Yeah… uh… about that-"

"Guys?"

We looked up at Willie as he stood by the door.

"Yeah?" We nodded.

"Are either of you going to do that Singing Contest?"

"I am… Cadi?"

"Do I have a choice?" She scuffed and looked away.

"Of course you do." I reasoned.

She opened her mouth before she sighed and looked at Willie, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wandering if either of you were gonna practice." He shrugged, "Are you?"

 ** _Later that night…_**

I was getting ready for bed when I heard something on the stage in the front.

"Testing… one, two, three." I heard Cadi's voice, causing me to get up and slowly walk to the front.

"Ready to record the new single, 'Hands up', here Cadinia Drenor." She let out as I walked closer.

What the heck was she doing out in the front?

"Oh, oh, here's I go. I'm on the way to hit the floor." I blinked as she started singing, "Grab my bags I'm out the door. Ain't got no worries no more…"

I walked closer, turning on the recording app on my new phone to play her singing back later.

"It's tonight, it's tonight." She continued singing, "Feels like I'm on top. It's tonight, it's tonight. The party's going on, it's tonight, it's tonight. I don't want it to stop. It's tonight… tonight, tonight…" She stopped after a moment and I turned the recording off.

However, it started to play back.

 _"Oh, oh, here's I go."_ She frowned and looked around as I walked forward. _"I'm on the way to hit the floor…."_

"Shoot…" She jumped a bit, "Sorry Merrick… I was just messing around…"

"Messing around?" I blinked before I noticed her stuff animals facing her, "How would you like to try that with a real audience?"

"A real audience?" She repeated.

I nodded simply.

"No, you gotta be kidding… I'm just a Ninja with fire and steam…" She shook her head.

"Cadi, you are way more than just a Ninja with _fire_." I reasoned, "What I just heard was a clear Contest winner. And a clear winner needs someone to back them up. I can help you."

"You mean here… right now?"

I nodded, "Don't say anything, just sing."

She bit her lip before I sat down and nodded for her to start singing.

"Oh, oh here I go." She started into the mic, "On my way to hit the floor. Grab my bags I'm out the door. Ain't got no worries no more. Oh, oh, here I go. On the train, I'm in my zone. Everybody like 'where she go?' I can't wait to hit the floor. It's tonight, tonight."

I smiled as I tapped my foot to the beat.

"Feels like I'm on top. It's tonight, it's tonight." She hummed, "The party's going on. It's tonight, it's tonight. I don't want it to stop. It's tonight, tonight, tonight… tonight… tonight! Tonight I'm having a good _time_! Tonight I'm having a good _time_! No worries I'm gonna get _mine_! Tonight I'm having a good _time_! Now get your Hands Up! Oh… oh, oh. Get your Hands Up!"

She started clapping as she continued to sing.

"Oh, oh, letting go. All my problems out the door. I'm not stressing it no more. Party, party, here we go." She went on, "Oh, oh, there I go. Sneaking out up out the door. Everybody like 'Where she go?' I'm getting down on the floor! It's tonight. It's tonight. Feels like I'm on top. It's tonight, it's tonight. The party's going on. It's tonight. I don't want it to stop! It's tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight!"

I clapped along.

"Tonight I'm having a good _time_!" She hummed, "No worries I'm gonna get _mine_! Tonight, I'm having a good _time_! Now get your Hands Up. Oh, oh, oh. Get your Hands Up!"

I smiled as I stood up, still clapping to the beat.

"Tonight is turning out to be, something so good to _me_!" She went on, "Everyone is getting low! There ain't no stopping me! Oh, oh, oh! Let's get those Hands Up!"

She smiled as she stepped away from the mic and did a slight bow.

I clapped a little faster as I walked up to her as she got down, "That was awesome!"

She shrugged, "Eh… the song I had planned… that's good… this isn't."

"Are you saying that because you…?"

"Don't have my guitar." She nodded, "My mom… uh… she wanted to give it to me… but… you know that part… my middle brother… he gave it to me when I was five because it was seen as scrap to the others and I… 'needed to have some sort of relief' in my life…"

"That's… actually nice of him." I noted.

She smiled, "Yeah… anyway… that song I just did… it's nothing special."

"Nothing special?" I repeated, "Even if you think that… to me? It was amazing… to sing without any instrument… it's amazing."

"I'm pretty sure any song I will write from this point forward will be 'anti-flute'." She commented.

I rolled my eyes, "Funny."

She smiled, "I know."

 ** _The next morning…_**

It was the day of the contest.

I walked down the street of the Roadhouse to see it mostly abuzz with people practicing their performances.

However, I was sad to see Cadi not one of them.

I frowned before I walked up to the other Rangers, "Where's Cadi? I thought she'd be here?"

"You're guess is as good as ours." They shrugged.

"Maybe you should go check on her." Taylor reasoned.

I shook my head, "No… if she doesn't wanna come… I'm not gonna force her… besides, I'm sure she just woke up late…"

 **Third Person**

"Willie, I'm not going, and you can't make me!" Cadinia denied as she closed her room door and locked it.

"Come on…. Nia!" Willie's voice called through.

Cadinia blinked and unlocked the door, sticking her head out, "Was it my imagination… or did you just call me 'Nia'?"

"Yes… and the others will really sad if you don't go… to at least watch."

"Willie, if I go…" She sighed, shaking her head, "No… I… I just can't… and even if I wanted to… there's no way I'd be able to stand in front of all those people and _not_ pass out."

"Right… just… let your friends down." Willie figured, "They were really looking forward to hearing your playing… not to mention Merrick…."

The look on Cadinia's face at that made Willie nod softly to himself.

He found the nail to get her to listen.

"Ah… yes… Merrick… he'd be really upset you weren't there." Willie finished.

"No… Merrick would understand." Cadinia shook her head, trying to stop her worry.

Course… it didn't work.

"So you're going?" Willie nodded.

"Yep." She nodded back.

 ** _20 minutes later…_**

Cadinia made it to the stage area, where the contest was being held.

Already, the stands were being packed with so many people…

"No pressure…" She gulped before she walked up to where her friends were.

"Cadi!" Merrick grinned when he saw her and motioned her over to them.

Said gold ranger winced when so many others turned to look at her.

She ducked her head and quickly walked over.

"Sorry." He whispered when she was close enough.

"Ya think?!" She growled softly before she noticed those who were staring going back to their practicing.

"I'm just glad you made it." Merrick reasoned, "I thought you wouldn't come?"

"Oh, I tried not to." The Solar Ninja assured, "Believe me I did… Willie guilt-tripped me into it."

"He did?" Merrick blinked.

Cadinia nodded, "Yeah… but… you know? So long as all goes well… I'll be fine…"

"Great." Taylor nodded as she walked over, "Cause I'm pretty sure these people are only here for the opening acts… who knows how many people are gonna be here for the actual show."

And, just with that, Cadinia's nervousness returned.

 ** _Later that day…_**

The acts were starting, and Cadinia was biting her lip in a lot of worry.

Merrick was excited to actually watch her play in front of a crowd since it went in Alphabetical order… both with first and last names.

So, that put the whole team after Cadinia…

Which made her even more nervous.

Right now, Cadinia was drinking several cups of water to at least _somewhat_ calm her churning stomach.

Alyssa walked over, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"This whole thing!" Cadinia let out, "I _hate_ preforming in front of crowds! It terrifies the _life_ out of me!"

"Why didn't you tell Merrick?"

"I did!" She reasoned as they walked over to their friends, "A few weeks ago… I didn't think he'd forget this quickly!"

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Alyssa assured kindly.

"I _really_ hope you're right, Alyssa… cause if not… I don't know what I'm gonna do…" Cadinia relented.

When they got up to the others, they went silent.

"Alright… you guys ready?" Cole grinned as he looked out at the crowd, "There's a lot of people here."

"A… A lot?" Cadinia's stomach turned over again… rougher this time, "How many we actually talking?"

"Hundred, maybe more… this is gonna be great!" Merrick declared.

"Uh… I… need to go…" Cadinia gulped before she ran off before the others could stop her.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Cadinia was behind the Roadhouse, throwing up.

Merrick walked through the backdoor and saw her on her knees close to the tree-line, breathing heavily.

He walked over and held her hair out of her face as she did this.

Cadinia finally caught her breath and looked up at him, "I… I'm sorry…"

"That's what I came by to say to you." He conceded, "I forgot you had stage fright… you seem so good at speeches… I guess… I thought you were over it."

"That's in front of the six of you guys… I'm okay if it's in front of a small group of people… just not…"

"A crowd?" Merrick figured.

"Yeah." Cadinia nodded before she finally stood back up and Merrick let her hair go, "Thanks though… for… that… but, really, I'm sorry… I can't do the show…"

"It's okay." Merrick assured, "I was so excited about it… I… forget everything else. Still friends?"

Cadinia smiled, "Still friends."

They hugged each other before pulling away.

"I… better go help Willie with the closing hours… you should get back to the others." Cadinia advised.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can take care of myself." Cadinia assured.

"Okay." Merrick smiled lightly before he headed out.

Cadinia nodded softly before she walked back inside the Roadhouse.

"How you feeling?" Willie looked over at her as she did.

"Like a deer in the road." She relented, "I'll be fine though… I'm sure."

"Really?" Willie raised a brow.

"No… but, I hear Positive thinking helps calm people down." She replied.

"That's true." He agreed.

Cadinia nodded then looked over at the mini stage, "Hey… could I…?"

"Oh, sure." He nodded, "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Cadinia breathed out before she got onto the stage and grabbed her guitar from behind it.

She sat on the stool and readied the microphone to her usual standards.

After a moment of positioning everything, she started strumming her guitar softly before she started singing.

"If God had a name, what would it be? And would you call it to his face? If you were faced with him in _all_ his glory… What would you ask if you had, just one question?" Cadinia hummed, "Yeah… yeah. God, he is great. Yeah, yeah, God, he is good. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…! What if God was one of _us_? Just a slob like one of _us_? Just a _stranger_ on the bus? Trying to make his way _home_ …"

She strummed a bit more as the door opened, but she didn't really care to see who stepped inside.

"If God had a face, what would it look like? And would you want to see? If seeing meant that you would _have_ to believe… in things like heaven and in Jesus and the saints… and all the prophets?" She continued the song, "Yeah, yeah. God, he is great. Yeah, yeah. God, he is good. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! What if God was one of _us_?! Just a slob like one of _us_?! Just a stranger on the bus, trying to make his _way_ home!"

She strummed a bit more as she noticed the ones that walked in were the rangers and smiled softly.

"Trying to make his _way_ home!" She continued on, "Back up to heaven all alone… Nobody calling on the phone… Except for the pope maybe in Rome….."

She breathed a soft smile as she continued strumming as some of the others from the contest walked in and listened to her playing while Willie gave them some refreshments after being in the heat that long.

"Yeah, yeah. God, he is great. Yeah, yeah. _God_ , he is _good_! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, _yeah_!….. What if _God_ was one of _us_?! Just a _slob_ like one of _us_?! Just a _stranger_ on the bus, trying to make his _way_ home. Just trying to make his _way_ home! Like a holy rollin' stone….. Back up to heaven all _alone_ …. Just trying to make his _way_ home…. Nobody calling on the phone… Except for the Pope maybe in Rome….."

The team clapped first then everyone else, but none clapped louder than Merrick, who smiled softly as she finished.

He got up beside her and hugged her.

"Did I really just do that?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yep." He smiled before he pulled away and continued clapping with the others.

 ** _Later that night…_**

Cadinia was writing some lyrics in her journal when Merrick knocked on her already opened door.

She looked up and nodded, "Yeah?"

"Whatcha writing?" He walked in.

She shrugged, "Just some lyrics to songs I can play on the guitar…"

"Well, you were great." Merrick noted.

"I don't think I could do it again if that's what you mean." Cadinia denied.

"I know… and I'm still sorry for that." He walked over and sat beside her.

Cadinia smiled, "Yeah… well… it's fine… I guess…" She sighed, her smile dropping as leaned back a bit. "Maybe I'll never get over it…"

"Don't say that." Merrick shook his head, "You should never say never."

Cadinia breathed a laugh, " _That's_ original."

He smiled, "Well, it's true."

Cadinia smiled a bit, "Well… whatever the case, it's not gone yet, and I don't think it will for a while."

"Least you're trying." He noted, "Not many people would do that."

"I guess…" She nodded.

"No guessing. Cause I know." Merrick gently put a hand on hers.

She looked down as a soft feeling got her attention and smiled softly back at him, "Thanks."

"Anytime." He assured.

* * *

Alright, this was a good break between the last chapter and Reinforcements, I hope.

Next week will be part one of that, then, two weeks later will be part two.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	15. Reinforcements from the Future part I

Okay, here's the first chapter for the _Reinforcements from the Future_ Episodes...

Sorry for not posting sooner, I got distracted.

So, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I groaned as my phone woke me up a little before sunrise a week later.

I grabbed it and put it to my ear, "This better be important, cause I need sleep. And if I don't-"

 _"I've finally got the money to buy a new car."_ It was Taylor… and those words woke me up.

I bolted up in bed, "Keep talking?"

 _"There's a dealership right by the Roadhouse… you know it?"_ She asked.

I nodded, though she couldn't see me, "Uh… yeah… _Ray's Rides_. It's where I got Merrick's bike fixed."

 _"Can you meet me there in five?"_

"Why do you have to do it so early?" I moaned.

 _"So I can spend enough time looking for the car before everyone wakes up."_ She replied.

I sighed, "Alright… but you're buying me breakfast."

 _"Deal."_ She agreed and hung up.

I put my phone down before I looked at the door.

Sighing again, I put as many sound-blocking things around the cracks that I could before I turned my phone back on and put the recording app on.

I picked up my guitar and started playing.

"First comes the blessing of all that you've dreamed." I hummed, "But then comes the _curses_ of diamonds and _rings_! Only at first did it have its _appeal_! But now you can't tell the false from the _real_. Who can you _trust_ …?"

I stopped for a second before I continued.

"When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold!" I hummed, "When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to _gold_! _Gold_! Ooh, _gold_! Woah…! Ooh, _gold_! Woah! Ooh, _gold_! Woah! Ooh! _Gold_! Whoa…!"

I pushed the 'end recording' button and put my guitar back down.

I sent a text with the song attached to Merrick's phone and set it to go off at sunrise.

Once done, I unblocked my door and headed out.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

We actually headed further out than _Ray's Rides_.

We were in a dealership in Silver Hills!

"Alright… how 'bout this one?" I looked over a dark green Jeep, "Looks good… and the mileage is….." I looked at the number. "Oh… never mind…"

"Besides… it doesn't look like my style." She denied.

I sighed, "Taylor… we barely have any car within your budget right now… can we _please_ hold this off till later? The sun's barely up!"

"I need to find it now." She reasoned before she looked at another one, "Hey… how's this one?"

I walked over and looked it over, "Well… it looks like it's a new build… so it's gonna be pricey…. but it's a Ford Mustang Convertible… so it's worth it…"

"Great." Taylor grinned.

"But really? The color?" I looked over at her as I motioned to the bright Yellow Vehicle.

"It's perfect for me." She grinned.

I sighed, "Alright… don't forget, you owe me breakfast… and this better not be long."

"I promise you, it won't be." She waved me off.

 ** _3 hours later…_**

"Won't be long, you said…" I grumbled.

"Hey, at least I got the car." Taylor smiled lightly.

We were in the 2002 Ford Mustang Convertible she'd been admiring, the rock station blasting through the speakers of the radio.

Her phone went off, and so did mine.

I sighed and put mine to my ear as she put hers to her own. "Talk to me." I let out.

"Alyssa you're not gonna believe my new car!" Taylor grinned, "It is amazing!"

 _"Where are you?! I've had to cover your shift for the last two hours!"_ Ah… Merrick.

"In Taylor's new Ford Mustang." I smiled lightly.

 _"When'd she get a new car?!"_ He questioned.

"Yeesh… this morning… why do you think I sent you a text of the song?"

 _"Well…. It wasn't the same!"_ He figured.

I rolled my eyes, smiling lightly, "Don't worry… won't happen a…. Taylor, you may wanna turn!"

I pulled the phone from my ear as she quickly put both hands on the wheel and took a corner rather quickly.

Once she did, I put the phone back.

 _"What was that?"_ I think I was breaking Merrick on the inside with what just happened.

"Don't worry… you know… she _just_ got the car. It takes time to adjust sometimes." I shrugged.

Of course… then there was a Police siren.

 _"What's that?"_

"Yeah… uh… I'll… tell you later…"

 _"Don't you dare hang up on-"_ I ended the call quickly.

"Uh… Taylor." I pointed to the rear-view mirror.

"Oh no…" She moaned, "Alyssa I've gotta go…"

She hung up, turned off her music, and pulled to the side quickly.

We leaned back in annoyance, hitting our heads against the headrests.

A police officer walked up to her window, a ticket book in his hands.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going, ma'am?" He questioned, and I had to bite _hard_ on my lip to keep from laughing at the 'Ma'am' he gave Taylor.

"I'm sorry officer… you see….." She tried to explain, but the Officer cut her off.

"Driver's license please."

I held it out her wallet and she gave it to him.

He wrote down the information and gave the ticket and the wallet, "Don't let it happen again."

He walked back to his car and Taylor moved back onto the road.

"Well… that worked out well." I grumbled.

"I can't believe this." Taylor groaned.

"Here's a thought… if I tell you to turn… it would help if you slowed down too." I noted.

"Do you want your breakfast or not?"

"Shutting up now." I assured.

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

"Finally!" Merrick rushed up to me and looked me over after I finally walked into the Roadhouse to work, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Merrick." I assured, "Nothing's wrong."

He sighed, "Are you-"

"Yes." I cut him off, "Believe me… I'm fine."

He nodded before he pulled me into a light hug.

I smiled and pulled away before I looked around.

"Oh… uh… Willie called… said he was spending the weekend going fishing." Merrick informed me, "I… don't know what that means exactly… but he said that the shop's gonna be closed for the weekend."

"That's what Going fishing typically _means_." I nodded, "So… we're free for the whole three days?"

"Seems like it." He let out.

"That's great… cause I need more sleep." I sighed and sat down, "Taylor woke me up _before_ dawn just to go look at cars for her!"

"Really?" He sat beside me.

I nodded lightly, "Yeah… not exactly fun, mind you."

He nodded softly, "Then go on… I'll make sure everything stays fine out here… you get some sleep."

I smiled lightly and nodded, "Thanks."

Getting up, I made my way over to my room and closed the door behind me, collapsing onto my bed the moment I could, and fell asleep.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

I was awoken by something crashing outside my room.

I groaned and got up, walking over to the door and opening it to see Merrick swiftly cleaning a spilled glass of juice, pancakes, and Fried Potatoes.

"Sorry…" He let out as he tried to clean everything up… which is when I noticed a cut on his hand.

"Let me see that." I squatted down to look at his hand.

"It's nothing." He denied.

"Merrick."

He sighed and gave me his hand, letting me see the damage from a piece of glass.

"Don't move." I instructed as I gently pulled the glass out, causing him to hiss softly till it was all out, "There."

"Thanks…" He sighed before he looked at the disaster on the ground, "This was _supposed_ to be your brunch for after you woke up…"

"It's okay." I assured gently, "I'm not that hungry anyway… but we need to clean this up… go grab some towels… a few to clean up the liquid, and to help pick up the glass."

He nodded and walked over to the closet to grab some.

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

The mess was cleaned up, and I wrapped Merrick's hand in some gauze where he got cut.

"Thanks…" He let out softly after I did.

"Welcome." I nodded, "You know… you don't have to give me breakfast or Brunch in bed when I end up falling asleep after sunrise."

"I know… but… I just… feel like I should." He let out, "To make up for last week…"

I frowned, "Merrick… I'm not upset about last week."

"You're not?" Merrick blinked.

"No… it wasn't your fault." I informed him.

"I totally forgot you had stage fright." He countered.

"It wasn't your fault." I repeated.

Right as I finished speaking, the window blew open and we both felt the wind.

"Come on… they need us." I got up, Merrick quickly following me out the door.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

We were in a town block, close to the border between Silver Hills and Turtle Cove, morphed.

When we did, I noticed Three Orgs attacking two Red Rangers….. wait a second…

 _Two_ Red Rangers?!

Battling _three_ Orgs?!

"Falcon Summoner!" Cole used his new weapon and shot at the Orgs as we finally got close enough.

"Hold it right there, Orgs!" Merrick called out.

The two rangers got to their feet as we jumped down.

"Power Rangers… Wild Force!" We got in our stances.

The Orgs got back up, and the two on the outside were about to advance when the center one stepped them.

They soon turned and walked away, vanishing into nothing as they did.

"Ah! They got away!" Merrick hissed as we moved forward a bit.

"We'll get 'em next time." I reasoned gently.

The two Red Rangers demorphed as we got up to them, and I frowned at one of them.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Max joked.

"Not funny, Max." I growled softly.

"What are you guys doing here?" One of them asked and I frowned in thought.

 _"He looks… familiar somehow…"_ I wondered before I actually remembered.

And apparently, so did Taylor.

"Hey!" We snapped to get his attention.

We demorphed as Taylor continued, "You're the one who gave me a ticket this morning!"

"We just helped you." I added as we stepped up to him.

"The least you could do is say 'Thanks'!" We bit.

"Power down!" I heard the others call before they rushed up to us, keeping the officer, Taylor, and I apart.

"Wait a second guys…" Cole let out.

"Come on guys, we're all Rangers here, right?" Danny added quickly, then looked at the others, "Right?"

Merrick held my hand as it started flaming up a bit.

"Let's just relax for a second, alright?" He added.

"Alright, alright…" The guy who'd given the ticket decided, patting Danny's hand to let go, "But why don't you guys leave fighting the mutants to the big boys?"

I couldn't help but chuckle with Alyssa and Max at that, looking at them, " _Mutants_?"

"You mean Orgs." Max corrected.

"Orgs?" They questioned the name.

The seven of us nodded as if it were obvious.

They looked at each other before the other one, who was wearing a scarlet beret glanced away for a second, then up at us. "Listen, guys. We have to go." He held his and out to Cole. "Thanks for your help."

Cole nodded and took it, shaking it lightly, "Anytime."

"Come on." The other guy looked at the officer… who didn't move, so he grabbed his arm and tugged him away. "Come on…"

He started calling to the other… people… before they started running around.

"Let's go guys." Cole let out and the others started walking away… leaving me and Taylor to fume for a second in our remaining rage.

" _'Leave the fighting to the big boys'_ …" We mocked angrily, "Who does he think he is?"

"Cadi…!" Merrick grabbed my jacket and started tugging me off.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I groaned.

 **Merrick**

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

"Something about those Orgs was different…" Cadi grumbled softly.

"And why did those other rangers call them mutants?" I put in, just as confused.

"Question of the… _ah_! Found it!" She blinked.

"Found what?" I looked over her shoulder.

"Crime reports of the last year in Silver Hill." She turned Willie's laptop in my direction, " _Mutants_ were the cause of said attacks."

"Okay… that explains that… but who were the other rangers?" I frowned.

"One thing at a time, dude." She rolled her eyes and typed again, "Alright… let's see…. Oh boy…"

"What?" I raised a brow.

"Most Power Ranger teams have to keep their identities a secret… like how we can't tell Willie the truth?" She let out, "But… there are some cities that _do_ know their Ranger team… and this one's no different." She showed me the screen again. "They're apparently called the 'Time Force' rangers… four out of the six of them claim to be from the future."

"Whoa…" I gaped as I looked it over.

"The ones we met are Wesley Collins and Eric Myers." Cadi continued, "Those guys that were with them are the Silver Guardians… Wesley's dad's team… the Silver Guardians and the Time Force Rangers were at odds until… their enemy, Ransik, was brought back to… believe it or not… the year 3,000."

"Whoa…" I blinked as I looked over the article over, "Says here all the Mutants he used were brought back to the future though?"

"Yeah… so why would those two call them Mutants?" Cadi frowned as she got beside me, looking over the screen, "I mean… they didn't look like the average Org either… so what are they?"

"Question of the hour." I pointed out.

We scrolled through a bit of the article before Cadi suddenly pulled up a picture of the Green Time Force Ranger… who had green hair and a gem stuck on his forehead.

"He's kinda cute." She let out.

I scuffed, feeling envy grow inside me, "Yeah… if you… like that sort of thing… who is he?"

"Trip Regis…" She looked over the article, "According to this… he's kinda like Alyssa… basically the smart one of the team, but… uh… says here, he's a psychic."

"Seriously?" I scrolled further on the article.

"Yeah… weird." She blinked then shrugged, "Still kinda cute though."

I bit my lip before we continued to look through the article, "Says here that the yellow Ranger is Katie Walker and… holy cow…"

There was a picture of her lifting a piece of rock that _should_ weigh over a ton.

"Yep… Super-strength." Cadi blinked, "Strongest of the Rangers, quite literally… she could probably take Danny in an arm-wrestling match."

I scoffed, "How much you wanna bet you're wrong?"

"Weeks' worth of Landry?"

"Deal." I shook her hand.

"Let's see who else there is… Lucas Kendall… the Blue Ranger." Cadi read, "Race Car driver… and… wow, that's a lot of pictures with girls…"

She scrolled through a bunch of pictures with the Blue Time Force Ranger with other women.

"He's a play-guy."

"Boy. Playboy." She chastised, "And yeah."

"Is that all of them?"

"Nope… last but not least… the Pink Time Force Ranger…. Jen Scott." Cadi looked it over, "Definitely the Taylor of her team… says here she was the leader before Wesley, _and_ that she's a no-nonsense one… but had a supposed romantic relationship with Wesley."

"Alright….. am I seeing things or is that an Owl?" I blinked when I saw a strange colored Owl next.

"It… says his name is Circuit." Cadi read, "He's a Cyber-Owl from the future… and a very intelligent one… you know how we know there's an Org attack with the wind or the Pond for the others?"

"Yeah…?" I nodded.

"He's basically the wind and the pond in the sense that he… tells the rangers there's an attack." She looked over the page.

"Awesome… what about Wesley's dad?" I frowned.

She shrugged, "All it says to that is that he's the leader of the Silver Guardians… who, during the run of the Time Force rangers, only did it for the money…"

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning the Silver Guardians only protected those who could pay high bucks for it." Cadi sighed as she closed the laptop, "And… that's all there is."

"But… still nothing on the Orgs?" I fell back in my seat.

"Nothing… and I'm starting to think they're both." She relented slowly.

"Both what?" I looked over at her.

"Mutants _and_ Orgs." She informed me, "I mean… they're different than Orgs, sure… but they were still hurt by the Falcon Summoner. That _must_ mean they're some form of Org… right?" She looked in my direction.

I frowned then nodded, "It's possible…"

"Can you think of any Org that was like that?" She asked gently, "Any Org at all?"

"Well…" I frowned before I banged my fist into the table, "Three Orgs that aren't dukes… of course!"

"Uh… Merrick?" She motioned for me to explain.

"Takach, Kired, and Rofang…" I let the names slip, "They were horrible Orgs that the Ancient Warriors and I could barely destroy…"

"So… what gave?" She questioned.

I looked away, "We couldn't destroy them… so Animus sealed them away… unlike with the PenguinZord though, he froze them into stone… so nothing, not even Master Org, could set them free."

"Well… _something_ set them free," She grumbled, "And gave them the power of these Mutants."

"But what?" I put in.

"Or who?" Cadi sighed, "This could be some person's doing to start some… revolution in the future."

"You think it could've been this Ransik guy?"

"I wouldn't put it past someone like that." She nodded.

I nodded softly as I contemplated it, "Yeah… it's possible… and if they simply thought they were Mutants in the future…"

"They could've dealt with them as if they were Mutants… translation, they probably did the same thing this Ransik guy did and came back here." Cadi explained her idea.

"But… why?" I inquired.

"I don't know…" She sighed and leaned back, "Ugh! This learning session just gave us more _questions_ than more answers!"

I put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll figure it out."

"I hope you're right, Merrick…"

"I know." I assured gently.

 ** _Two hours later…_**

Our phones went off as I was getting ready to show her how to play pool.

"Talk to me." Cadi opened her phone, then frowned, "What's up Taylor….? Why would you need _us_ on that death…? I mean… the Animarium….? You letting _who_ on there?! Are you _insane_?! …..Okay, we'll be right there… just know I don't like this."

She hung up and looked at me.

"Let me guess… we need to be on the Animarium?" I figured simply.

She nodded, "As much as I hate it… Taylor says we should be there to help.

I nodded in agreement, "She's right."

"Let's go." Cadi let out.

I nodded and we both rushed out of Roadhouse.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

We reached the Animarium entrance right as Taylor arrived with Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers.

"This has gotta be the dumbest idea I've ever heard anyone come up with." Cadi grumbled, "And I live and work with _him_." She nodded to me.

"Hey!" I snapped, and she waved me off.

Taylor shrugged and walked into the entrance with the other two following.

I sighed before Cadi and I followed in.

When we stepped inside, we were immediately greeted by a flyby of the EagleZord and a loud howl and neigh from the Wolf and HorseZord.

The Flyby caused the two red rangers to duck, but the howl and neigh caused them to nearly hold each other.

"And…" Cadi chuckled softly as she snapped a picture, "Just got my screensaver."

"That's my EagleZord." Taylor smirked lightly.

"And my WolfZord." I put in.

"And finally, my HorseZord." Cadi finished.

"I'll bet you've never seen anything like it before." Taylor added before she walked off.

"Little does she know…" I whispered to Cadi who grinned a bit at me.

"Finally! Someone is getting references!" She nodded and continued on.

"A giant Eagle, Wolf, and Horse… big deal." Eric scuffed as Wesley and I continued on, "You should see my Q-Rex."

"Good to see you guys again." Cole clapped Wesley's hand, smiling lightly.

The Pond sounded, and I looked over at it as Cadinia yelped softly and nearly jumped into my grasp as Princess Shayla appeared.

"Welcome friends." She smiled at the Time Force Rangers, "I'm Princess Shayla."

"Princess… never… _ever_ do that without warning me _ever_ again please!" Cadi held her heart.

I rolled my eyes and tugged her over to the others.

"So… what brings you two up here?" Alyssa asked.

"Must be important if Merrick and Cadinia are up here too." Max noted, getting a whack in the arm from Cadi and me, "Ow…"

"We came to ask you guys about these Orgs." Wesley informed them, "We've never encountered creatures like those before."

"The monsters you fought earlier were definitely Orgs." Princess Shayla assured, "But… they're not like any I've ever seen before."

"Merrick ha-" Before Cadinia could finish, I wrapped an arm around her mouth, so she wouldn't say anything.

"Not now." I hissed.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against a tree.

A device in Wesley's pocket beeped and we moved over as he and Eric put them on the table and lifted them up larger.

Wesley pulled out a remote that turned it on and a guy that looked… exactly like that Trip guy from the article appeared.

 _"Hey, guys."_ Trip let out, then noticed us.

All of our mouths, except for Wesley's and Eric's, dropped open in surprise and shock.

 _"Oh, I see you have company."_ Trip added simply, _"Anyway… I've been doing some research for you… and I've got some information that I think is gonna help. I found out that the three monsters that attacked you guys earlier are not just mutants. They're also half Org."_

I ignored the hit in the arm and the smirk Cadi gave me.

"What?" Wesley whispered.

 _"In… In light of this evidence… Time Force has classified these suspects as_ Mutorgs _."_ Trip added.

"How can they be both Mutant and Org?" I raised the question that's been bugging Cadi and me.

 _"I… I don't… I don't know."_ Trip shook his head lightly, _"_ But _, I think I might know someone who can help us."_

Wesley looked to the side a bit, then nodded, "Keep us posted, Trip."

With that, they ended the connection.

"I should've put money on my theory." Cadi whispered to me as we spread out.

"Not funny." I hissed back.

 **Third Person**

 ** _2 and a half hours later…_**

Cadinia and Merrick were riding in the back of a Silver Guardian SUV with Wesley, who insisted they call him Wes, driving, and Cole in the shotgun.

Cadinia was looking at her laptop Wes having a special WIFI connection, so she could.

"Alright… according to this, the Mutorgs were spotted last night at the Parking Garage…. Right between the cities of Silver Hill and Turtle Cove actually…" She read the report, then narrowed her eyes, "And… surprise, surprise… two strange looking creatures with Horns were seen leaving not long after."

"Let me guess… Toxica and Jindrax?" Cole figured.

"Yep." The two in the back nodded.

"I never knew there were other Power Rangers." Cole noted, wanting to change the subject.

"There's other Rangers out there alright… and we all fight for the same goal." Wes informed him.

"It's nice to know there are others in this world like us." Merrick assured simply.

Cadinia scuffed, _"Speak for yourself."_

As if reading her thoughts, Merrick elbowed her.

She sent a glare his way before her phone went off and she closed her laptop to answer it.

"It's Alyssa." She looked at the ID.

"Put her on speaker." Wes figured.

Cadinia nodded and did just that as she answered the call. "Talk to us."

 _"They're back."_ Was all she said.

The four glanced at each other then nodded quickly, "On our way."

She hung up and put the phone away as Wes sped up.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

The nine ran to a valley, where the three Mutorgs were waiting for them.

They stopped ways before them, getting in fighting stances.

One of Mutorgs stepped up and spoke in a weird language that none of them understood.

"There's no retreat for the three of you this time!" Wes declared once it was done.

"Be careful guys." Cadinia breathed out, "We don't know what these Mutorgs are capable of."

"Mutants… Orgs… they're going down just the same." Eric declared.

"Ready guys?" Cole asked.

"Let's do it!" They called out before they started to run up to the monsters.

"Wild Access!" The Wild Force Rangers exclaimed.

"Quantum Power!" Eric declared.

"Time For Time Force!" Wes shouted.

The girls went at the flying Mutorg, Kired, but got forced backward when it struck them.

Merrick growled before he pulled out his Lunar Cue as Wes, Eric, and Cole pulled out their blasters as they stood in front of Rofang.

"Chrono Blaster!" Wes called.

"Quantum Defender!" Eric went on.

"Lion Blaster!" Cole held up his blaster.

"Lunar Cue; Cyber Mode!" Merrick changed the mode of his weapon.

"Fire!" Cole declared before the four started blasting the Mut-Org.

It ran to the side as Wes continued to blast it, till Rofang sent one of the blasts back at him.

Cadinia groaned as she got back to her feet along with Alyssa, weak though they were feeling.

Kired flew at them and struck them down once more.

Cadinia held in her scream of pain as she landed on her sore leg but ignored the pain to try and get up.

"Horse Sickle Sweep!" She slammed her sickles into the ground, hoping her Fire would reach the Mutorg.

It did, in fact, send it to the ground… but the monster simply got back up and ran at her, ramming her back to the ground.

Eric and Merrick rushed to the side of Rofang, still holding their blasters.

"Hold it right there!" Eric demanded, getting the monster's attention.

They shot at it… but Rofang didn't even _flinch_ as it sent the blasts back.

This caused both the Lunar Wolf and Quantum Ranger to fly through the air and onto the ground.

Wes went at Rofang next, Cole following.

However, each of their strikes and blasts easily bounced off the Mutorg, who easily sent them back.

They held their wrist and Cole stumbled back a bit more, but Wes held up his blaster and shot the Rofang again…

Only, the Mutorg sent the strike back at them… right at Wes' morpher and Cole's chest.

The two fell back and held their bodies in pain.

"Wes!" Eric groaned softly for his friend.

"Cole!" Merrick added in a grunt.

But neither could get up from the pain they were in.

Rofang stepped forward, holding his main weapon, a jagged sword.

Both first red rangers demorphed as they still held their arms and chests in pain.

Rofang raised his weapon and was about to swing down on both of them when there was a strong blast that forced it back.

The two slowly sat up and looked at it, before looking up at the hill close by and seeing someone in a large hooded cloak.

The one on the hill pulled the hood off, revealing themselves to be Jen Scott. Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Jen!" Wes shouted up to her.

Jen pulled off the rest of the cloak, revealing a whole new set of brown clothes, much different than what Trip had been wearing in the video conference earlier.

The three Mutorgs regrouped and Kired sent a blast of green energy at her.

Jen _easily_ jumped off the hill and landed effortlessly on the ground.

Rofang sent his own blast at her, but Jen cartwheeled past all of them.

When she got in front of Wes, she pulled out her large blaster and shot them again, causing a huge dust-cloud to cover them.

Merrick groaned as Cadinia stumbled over to him, demorphing in pain.

"I hate to say it… but we need to go." She groaned softly.

"But… how…?"

"I'm sure we'll find out later… right now we need to _go_!" She growled, grabbing his arm, and started hurrying out of the valley with the others.

"Come on guys!" Jen shouted as everyone regrouped with her as she pulled Wes along.

There was a huge explosion behind them, but they were far enough away not to be affected.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Cadinia groaned softly as they finally came to a stop a few miles outside of the valley.

This followed her gripping her leg in pain and growling.

"We need to get somewhere… somewhere safe." Jen let out.

Cadinia shook her head, "Count me and Merrick out… the only place safe would be the Animarium, and I'm not exactly 100 percent."

The others nodded, then looked at the three Time Force Rangers, "We'll take you there."

"Thanks." Wes agreed.

Merrick helped Cadinia before they started heading for the Roadhouse.

"Cadinia."

She glanced behind her, followed by Merrick.

Jen tossed her a set of antennas.

"As soon as you can… turn those on, and any feed we see, you'll see."

"Got it." The two nodded before they continued on.

* * *

Okay, I hope this was good.

Just a little reminder I will _NOT_ be posting next week due to being in California for _**Power Morphicon 2018**_.

But I will be back in _2_ weeks for the next chapter.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya in two weeks.


	16. Reinforcements from the Future part II

Okay... so I was _unable_ to go to Morphicon after all... however, for those of you who did, I hope you had a good time... while I... tried not to scream for the tenth time for not being able to meet Philip Andrew, Jason Faunt, Jason David Franks, and... whatever, that's not the point...

Which is, I'm back, with the second part...

So, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I growled as Merrick and I got in the Roadhouse.

"I can't we believe we got beat like that!" I groaned as he brought me into my room.

"Yeah… well… I can't believe you're still beating yourself over that when you should be concerned with _that_." Merrick motioned to my leg as rolled up my pants leg, "Doesn't look too bad… probably just the pressure on it caused the nerves to-"

"To send pain shooting through my body, yeah. I've heard that before, Merrick." I sighed.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes before the things Jen Scott had given us started beeping.

I pulled them out and shoved some stuff on my nightstand down before I put them upon the surface evenly.

The screen was blurry at best, and, as Merrick went to touch it, I slapped his hand down.

"Is it… just me… or is there an Owl inside that thing?" I blinked when I saw a blurry image of an owl on the screen.

"A familiar Owl… I bet that Circuit!" He realized.

The screen became clearer a moment later and, sure enough, the same Owl I'd found earlier appeared on the screen.

 _" Hi, guys."_ He sounded friendly, _"Captain Logan is sending us back in the Time Ship to help you out. Reinforcements are on the way."_

"Yes." We smiled as the feed went out.

"Reinforcements from the Future… it'll never catch on." Merrick scoffed softly.

"Oh!" I hit his shoulder.

My phone buzzed and I looked to see a text from Cole.

 **Meet us at Silver Hill Ridge.**

 _ **1 hour later…**_

The 9 other rangers and I all trudged to Silver Hill Ridge, right as a strange portal opened in the sky.

"You see that too… right?" I whispered to Merrick.

"You see a giant portal in the sky?"

"Yep."

"Then yes." He nodded.

The ones leading us rushed forward as a strange looking ship landed and I noticed four people coming out… all of them the Time Force Rangers.

They were all cheering as they saw the other three before they ran up to meet each other and hug.

But… two others came from the ship as well…

Well… three if you count the cute Cyber-Owl.

Either way, one of them looked like Ransik and the other… had long pink hair and was wearing a white suit of some kind of armor.

"Wait! Easy Jen!" Trip stopped Jen before she could attack, "Ransik and Nadira are here to help us."

I blinked several times and leaned over to Merrick, "Tell me he's kidding."

"I don't think he is." My co-worker whispered back.

I noticed a set of what could probably be titanium cuffs around Ransik's wrist as he finally came to a stop before the Time Force Rangers.

"Time Ranger, we've had a long and twisted history." Ransik informed her simply, "I've done many horrible things in my past. Allow me to make up for this one."

I felt Merrick stiffen beside me and I looked over at him to see a look of fright in his eyes.

I frowned, "What's wrong? Something he said?"

He blinked and shook his head, "What? No… It's… no."

I frowned even more before I looked at the scene before us again.

"I know it is hard for you to believe me. But I give you my word that I am here to help." Ransik continued.

I blinked as Cole suddenly stepped up and put a hand on Jen's shoulder.

"He's telling you the truth." Cole assured, "His words come from his heart."

I looked over at the others, who simply shrugged and shook their heads, not giving me an answer to my unasked question.

"Alright." Jen nodded softly, then looked at Ransik again, "We'll listen to what he has to say."

 _ **Later that night…**_

"I'm not going!"

"Come on!"

"No way!"

"We gotta figure it out somehow!"

"We're not going back on the Animarium!"

"What the hell do you have against it?!" I finally exclaimed, "I have a severe fear of heights… _that's_ my issue… but what the hell is so wrong that you won't go up there except to play for the stupid Deer?!"

He took in a deep breath before he growled out, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine. So we're going up there. Now!" I snapped.

"No!"

" _Fine_! _I'll_ go up there!" I decided heatedly before I started to walk out the door of the Roadhouse.

I felt his hand grab my shoulder and I looked back at him in surprise.

"Not alone… your fear's too heavy for you to go alone." He let out, "And since I'm the only one that _knows_ … then, I should be the one that goes with you…. But only until Ransik's done explaining. Then we come straight back, you understand?"

I nodded softly, "Deal."

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"You made it." Taylor blinked as I shoved Merrick onto the Animarium.

"Barely." I groaned softly, shaking my hands a bit as I glared at Merrick in annoyance, "Would it _kill_ you to lose a pound… or _ten_?!"

"Sorry." He grumbled softly as he walked to the main area in annoyance.

"What's his deal?" I grumbled softly, "I mean, I get why I don't like being on here… but why not him?"

"Good question." Taylor nodded softly, "Why don't you ask him?"

I sent a glare her way as we sat down, close to where Ransik was to hear his tale.

"It's all my fault." He informed us simply, causing me to blink a bit, "I was the one that created the Mutorgs."

"…How?" I inquired.

"In the years before I donned my mask, and started the most notorious crime-gang in history," He let out slowly, "I was shunned by humans. Wandering aimlessly, I eked out an existence in the shadows of the utopia made possible by Time Force."

I nodded along, getting really interested.

"It was in those shadows that I found others forgotten by time." Ransik went on, and Merrick stiffened yet _again_ beside me.

I put a hand on my friend's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"….The Orgs copied my mutant DNA," I blinked when I heard Ransik continue still… but I feel like I missed a huge chunk of his story, "And created new bodies for themselves. Half-Mutant, Half-Org. That is how the Mutorgs came to be."

I nodded along again, not wanting to miss a second of his story anymore.

"In return for my help, they made my entire body… a weapon." Ransik went on and I blinked as I recalled some of the article, again.

So _that's_ how he was able to pull a sword from his leg like a picture showed…

"Back then, I was filled with rage." Ransik came out of his story, "I hungered for power… and because of it, I freed those monsters. But now," He got to his feet. "I have a chance to make things right, and help you destroy those monsters. If, you will trust me."

We all turned our attention to Jen.

Finally, she stood up.

"No matter how much we want to," She stepped forward, "We can't change the past."

Merrick and I shared a glance before we looked down.

"But we can work for a better future." Jen finished before I looked up to see her disable the lock on the cuffs around Ransik's wrists.

They clattered to the ground and Ransik slowly held out his hand.

Jen nodded softly before she shook it.

"Well… now that, that's settled… where are we gonna sleep exactly?" Lucas inquired.

I looked at Merrick again, then shrugged.

"You guys could sleep in the Roadhouse… Willie, the owner, trusts us enough to sleep there while he's on a fishing trip." I relented.

"Sounds good." They agreed.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

Lucas and Trip were bunking with Merrick while Katie and Nadira were bunking with me.

Jen had opted to stay on the Animarium with Eric and Wes, as well as Ransik.

Either way, those four were asleep while I was making Merrick and myself a late night meal.

I noticed he was a little more distant than usual, so when I put his meal down, I added a slight note to it.

* * *

 **You feeling okay?**

 ** _Say_ yes or no. **

* * *

He looked up at me, a look of annoyance crossing his face after he read it.

"I'm fine." He assured gently.

"Then why have you been so stiff since Ransik's story?" I frowned, "It wasn't your fault that you couldn't destroy those Mutorgs when they were regular Orgs…"

"Yes, it was." He bit, "If I'd been stronger… I could've defeated them without Animus turning them to stone…"

I sighed before I bit my lip a little, "I know how you feel."

"No, you don't." He countered.

I shook my head, "I do. How do you really think I felt every time Noelani upstaged me? Or did you forget I'm the _youngest_ with three older boys in my family? Being stronger is basically my goal, the one I can't reach but I still try. Because that's who I am. I couldn't upstage Noelani before because I didn't know how. And yet, now I do know… and it's not important to look at the past."

"If I'd been stronger though…" He whispered, clenching his fist in anger, "It might have been Ransik's fault for creating the _Mutorgs_. But it's **my** fault I didn't destroy the _Orgs_ first."

"It's not your fault." I took his hand lightly, "So don't think it is, okay?"

He bit his lip, then nodded, "Okay…"

I smiled softly before I moved his plate closer, "Now… eat up. I have a feeling we have a lot to do tomorrow."

 _ **The next morning…**_

I trudged out of my room, my right eye twitching a bit.

"You didn't tell me Katie snores!" I moaned in annoyance at Nadira.

"You never asked." She shrugged.

"I don't snore." Katie reasoned simply.

"Yes, you do!" The boys rubbed their ears as they walked out of their room.

Just as I was about to make Breakfast, a window blew open and a gust of wind blew at us.

Merrick and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go!" I called before we rushed out of the Roadhouse quickly.

 **Merrick**

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

We reached an old Factory that was spewing up dark smoke from its tubes.

"This factory was shut done _years_ ago…" Cadi whispered beside me, "For the very reason that it put too much smoke in the air for it to work properly."

"Looks like Mater Org's found that out." I growled softly.

"Let's split up." Cole decided.

 _"Three of the worst words in the English Language."_ I mumbled in my thoughts.

"Wait." Ransik stopped him, "Help me get to the Mutorgs. I'm the only one that can negate their power."

Cadi hit Cole's gut before he nodded in agreement.

 _ **4 minutes later…**_

I was with Taylor, Eric, and Katie in the reactor room.

Cadi was with Danny, Max, Lucas and… Trip… in the control room… I think.

Alyssa and Jen were patrolling around.

Leaving Cole, Wes, Nadira, and Ransik to look for the Mutorgs.

My Lunar Caller gave a very soft beep as did Taylor's.

 _"We're ready in the control room."_ Cadi's voice let out, _"You guys ready in the Rector room?"_

"Yeah." I let out softly.

 _"Awesome… we'll let you know when we've actually got it shut down."_

"Got it." I nodded softly before I hung up.

Eric got out from behind our spot and quickly rushed up to the Putrids to fight.

I sighed and shook my head before the rest of us followed and struck at the grunts.

I back-kicked one, before I elbowed another down, then used the weapon of another against it.

Backflipping over one more, I dropped onto another, finally striking it down.

My Lunar Caller went off again, and I looked down, "What is it?"

 _"Long story… meet me outside… there's_ a lot _more I can do if I'm outside."_ She let out.

I nodded before I made my way to the exit.

"I'm gonna go help Cadi!" I shouted to the others.

"Good luck!" They called back.

I nodded before I ran out.

 _ **3 minutes later…**_

"You okay?" I asked softly.

"Kinda got bigger fish to fry, don't you think." She nodded to the Putrids coming at the sides.

"Think you can burn them?" I asked as we got in fighting stances.

"And risk burning the whole place down and causing a huge explosion? No thanks." She denied.

"Good point." I relented.

The Putrids tried to strike us, but we easily shoved them into some of the pipes and used them to hold us as we jumped into the air and kicked another wave back before throwing them aside.

I backflipped over another set and used the grated ceiling above us to hold myself up as I kicked another set back, then flipped over the Orgs and forced the rest to the ground.

 _" Reactor Deactivated."_ A voice called from the Control Room and I smirked.

"Yes! They did it!" Cadi and I clapped hands.

"But that stills leaves the Triad of Terror." Cadi let out.

"Let's go." I decided before we headed out of the area.

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

"Come on." I motioned Cadi closer as we hid behind a wall of the factory.

I looked around it and took in a deep breath when I saw the Three Orgs looking… actually frightened before looking back at her.

We both nodded together before we both shouted out to get the monsters', "Stop!"

"Who's there?!" Rofang questioned… speaking English… just great.

We put our arms into very natural arms crossed motion as we stepped around the corner.

They turned to us as we looked up and slowly turned to face them, our arms dropping.

Not a second later, the others joined us.

We all got in a slight formation and I had to fight the confident smirk coming to my face.

"Ready?!" Cole asked loudly.

We all nodded and the thirteen of us got in our separate teams and pulled out our morphers.

"Wild Access!" The others yelled first.

"Let's do it!" Wes declared to his team.

"Time For Time Force!" Five of the Time Force Rangers shouted next.

"Wild Access!" Cadinia and I called.

"Quantum Power!" Eric finished.

Once we were all morphed, we got in our stances.

"Blazing Lion!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Stampeding Horse!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"Power Rangers…! Wild Force!" We concluded.

"Time Force Red!"

"Time Force Yellow!"

"Time Force Blue!"

"Time Force Green!"

"Time Force Pink!"

"Quantum Ranger!"

"Power Rangers…! Time Force!"

We got out of the stances and The two main red rangers finished the roll-call.

"Power Rangers… Unite!"

Right after we were finished with that, though, Rofang shouted something very annoyed.

"Putrids!"

And with that, the minions of Master Org appeared.

"Let's do it!" Cole yelled before we got back in our fighting stances.

"Attack!" Rofang yelled before the Three Orgs and the Minions went at us.

I struck Kired back before I changed the mode of my Cue to its Cyber Mode and blasted the monster back once before Alyssa and Jen went at it.

I backed over to Cadi, who was striking some Putrids back before I came up with an idea.

"Cadi!"

She looked over at me before I tossed her the Lunar Cue before she tossed me her Horse Sickles.

I sliced at a few more of the Grunts as she blasted a few more back.

We backflipped next to each other and got our weapons back and sent a final strike at this wave.

We moved back to where Eric was stood beside him as another wave came about.

We held our weapons at ready a moment later.

"Let's do it!" Cadi growled softly.

Eric and I blasted them back as Cadi's Sickles suddenly held flames and she threw them out at the grunts, easily colliding with our two attacks and causing the new wave of grunts to fall to the ground, destroyed.

Once they were down, I heard the Red Rangers morph into their Battlizers… which still amazed me.

Eric rushed over to them, going into his own Battlizer… which kinda made me jealous.

"Come on!" Cadi called before we rushed up to them with the rest of the joined teams.

"Let's do it together guys!" Cole yelled.

"Chrono Blasters!" The Time Force rangers called.

"Crystal Sabers!" The others and I, excluding Cadi, called next.

"Horse Sickle Sweep!" She shouted instead.

While the rest of us sent blasts at them, she sent her usual attack at the Three Orgs… which made the blasts even stronger.

And with it… the three were _finally_ destroyed!

Not an inch of anything remaining.

"Alright!" Wes declared as we came out of our formations.

"We did it!" Cole added.

"We did." Cadi nodded to me, putting a hand on my shoulder lightly, and I could just _see_ her smiling lightly.

I nodded, "Finally."

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

We rushed up to where Nadira was laying over… whoa.

I came to a sliding stop next to Cadi, holding an arm in front of her.

"Nadira." Wes got her attention.

She looked up quickly and… Was she _smiling_?

"It's a miracle!" She let out, sounding breathless.

She helped… okay, I think I'm starting to go nuts.

Especially when she turned Ransik around and, instead of the mask, or any scar marks…

His face looked… _human_.

Completely and totally human…

He gave a slight salute to us. "Hello, my friends."

We took in soft laughs before we walked over to him.

"I… am one for miracles… but… this is crazy." Cadi noted, "How… how… just… _how_?! Seriously, anyone got an answer?"

"When I destroyed the Mutant halves of the Mutorgs… their power healed me." Ransik replied simply.

"That's great." I nodded.

"And for your help and sacrifice… I will… _try_ to see to your full release." Jen added.

"Really?" Wes blinked.

"You'd do that?" Nadira grinned.

She nodded, "Yes. Sacrifice is grand… and you've shown, in a large way, that you've made up for your hugest mistake."

"Before… we go, though… anyone up for a picnic in the park?" Lucas asked.

"Oh… _heck_ yeah!" Cadi nodded.

I chuckled and nodded too, "Sounds good to me."

"Awesome!" The others agreed.

"Let's get going then." Cole smiled.

With that, we headed away from the factory.

 **Third Person**

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"Guys… hey guys!" Princess Shayla smiled at them as they reached the picnic site.

"Hey, Princess Shayla!" They all called out to her.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Everyone was diving into food Cadinia and Merrick had brought from the Roadhouse and the Princess had picked from the trees on the Animarium.

They were laughing with each other as they ate, Merrick and Cadinia mainly talking about each of their endeavors with the Mutorgs.

"Oh… I've got some coconuts… if any of you can open them." The Princess held up a sack.

"Step aside." Cadinia reached for one.

"The only thing you can break open with your bare hands is the closet door." Merrick stopped her.

Cadinia rolled her eyes as the others chuckled.

She pulled out a sickle and cut the coconuts evenly… and with ease.

The others laughed as Merrick's mouth fell open.

She passed the halves out, smirking lightly at him as he rolled his eyes.

Wes took a sip then nodded at the taste, "It's good."

Everyone then raised their halves, cheering happily.

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

Max was dancing a bit as everyone cheered his name.

Cadinia chuckled as she and Merrick stood off to the side, Merrick tending to her leg once more.

Not that either of them minded anyway.

 _ **3 minutes later…**_

"Hey… Cadinia."

She looked up and saw Trip walking over.

"I… uh… heard about your leg. I've got something that could help."

He held up a brace, but it looked more metallic than anything.

"May I?" He motioned to her left leg.

"Sure." Cadinia repositioned herself so he could sit down and put it on.

He put it on and tapped the center.

Within moments, Cadinia's leg looked… _healed_!

Not even the scar was there!

"There you go…" He pulled the brace off, "Now, it'll still bruise easily for a little while… but it shouldn't bother you anymore."

"Thanks." She smiled and hugged him.

Merrick took this moment to step in between them, pushing them apart.

"Yeah… thanks, Trip…" He stood protectively in front of his closest friend.

Cadinia rolled her eyes, chuckling, as she walked away.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

She raised a brow when she noticed Max and Ransik struggling with a set of flowers as Lucas and Nadira walked away, holding hands.

Cadinia chuckled softly before she whistled for Max and Ransik's attention, then pointed at the other two.

"Hey!" Max shouted at them, getting their attention too.

They looked back and Nadira simply waved at them before they continued on.

Cadinia couldn't help but fall into a full-blown laugh as she watched that.

 _ **4 minutes later…**_

Merrick was walking by one of the larger trees when Taylor chased Eric, who was holding a book.

Merrick blinked when Eric dropped it by him and picked it up slowly to look it over.

"Oh… Cadinia's showed me this before…" He blinked, "Pretty crazy if you ask me, especially the ending."

The two turned their attention to him, "What?!"

He smiled lightly before he quickly broke into a run away from them as they quickly gave chase.

"Merrick!" They shouted.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

After narrowly dodging Taylor and Eric till they cooled down, Merrick met up with Cadinia, who was coaxing Katie to arm-wrestle Danny.

"Alright… what's in it for you?" She sighed.

"This guy has to do my laundry for a whole week." Cadinia nodded to Merrick, "And I'll pay you ten bucks."

"Deal." Katie shrugged and turned so she had her arm on the table.

"Hey, Danny!" Merrick called the Iron Bison over.

"Yeah?" He nodded.

"Care to test your strength against Katie?" Cadinia smirked softly.

"How so?"

"Arm-Wrestling." Merrick replied as Trip and Princess Shayla walked over.

"You sure?"

"Come on." Katie shrugged.

"Alright…" Danny sat down and held up his arm.

They grabbed each other's hands and Princess Shayla evened them up.

"1, 2, 3…" She looked between them before she released their hands, "Go."

Danny was giving it all his _might_ to push Katie's hand down… but it barely budged.

If anything, Katie didn't seem to have a care in the world! As if this was nothing!

"Come on, Danny, come on, Danny!" Merrick encouraged, _really_ not wanting to do Cadinia's laundry on top of his own.

"Katie just beat him already." Trip laughed softly.

"Okay." She shrugged and pushed her arm atop Danny's, letting her win… but… also knocking him out of his seat.

"Oh!" Princess Shayla gasped softly.

Merrick's mouth fell open before he looked at the grinning Cadinia Drenor.

"A _whole_ week." She reminded him, "Oh… I love making bets with you!"

"Yeah, I'm never doing that again." He declared.

"Keep telling yourself that." She patted his chest lightly.

 _ **3 minutes later…**_

"There is no way you can throw _that_ into that bullseye." Jen let out after she walked over from setting up a target for sharp objects.

Cadinia smirked at that.

"Oh boy…" Merrick quickly moved everyone else back.

She lined herself up with the bullseye and every one of the Wild Force Team ducked as she threw it out.

And landed _easily_ on the target's center.

Merrick held the others down as the Target slowly smoldered into flames.

"Sorry…" Cadinia let out, easily looking sheepish at the Time Force Rangers.

They nodded softly.

Even if they did know who she was… it wouldn't be right to tell her that.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Everyone else was having fun, so Cadinia decided to go over to the side and strum her guitar, that she sneaked to the picnic with her, a bit.

"Hey."

"Oh! Geez! Merrick!" She swatted at his arm.

He chuckled lightly as he sat beside her, "What's the song you're playing?"

Cadinia shrugged, "Not sure…"

"Well… I've been working on my writing… why don't you sing, and I'll match a song?"

"Really?" Cadinia raised a brow, then shrugged when he nodded, "Alright then…"

She started strumming lightly.

"Thinking, we don't wanna get caught up in overthinking." Merrick hummed softly, "We only got _tonight_. Moments, we gotta keep on living for these moments… Cause this is our _time_ …!"

Cadinia sped up her playing a little as she hummed along soon after.

"Life's too short to sit and wait, for luck to come our way!" She let out, "Light it up like fireworks! I wanna hear you _say_ …!"

"We are, we are!" They chorused, "We are alive, and we are the _light_ that's shining now!"

"We are, we are!" Cadinia continued, "We are the reckless! And you can hear us drowning out the sound!"

"We are, we are!" Merrick added, " _Young_ _and_ _dumb_ , always chasing _something_ …!"

"We are, we are!" They chorused, "Hearts like _drums_ , you can hear us _coming_ …! We are, we are!"

" _Chances_ , you know there's nothing wrong with taking _chances_!" Cadinia soled as she slowed the playing down a bit, "We put it on the _li_ … _i_ … ine…!"

"Oh _someday_ ," Merrick let out, "I know we're gonna be somebody's someday!"

"Only gotta _try_ … _iy_ , _iy_ , _iy_!" Cadinia let out.

"Life's too short to sit and wait," They looked up to see the others coming over and joining in, "For luck to come our way…"

"Light it up like fireworks!" Cadinia smirked.

"I wanna hear you say…!" Merrick hummed.

"We are, we are!"

"We are alive, and we are the light that's shining now!" They chorused, those that could, clapped along, "We are, we are!"

"We are the reckless." Cadinia nudged Merrick lightly, "And you can hear us drowning out the sound!"

"We are, we are!" Everyone chorused, "Young and dumb, always chasing _something_! We are, we are! Hearts like drums, you can hear us _coming_! We are, we are!"

"Oh, oh, whoa, whoa, _oh_!" Some of the guys let out.

"We are, we are!" The girls chorused.

"Oh, oh, whoa, whoa, oh!" Some of the guys let out.

"We are, we are!" The girls chorused.

"Oh, oh, whoa, whoa, oh!" They let out together, "We are, we are! We are alive! And we are the light that's shining _now_ …! We are, we are!"

"We are the reckless." Merrick nudged Cadinia, "And you can hear us drowning out the sound."

"We are, we are!"

" _Young_ _and_ _dumb_ , always chasing _something_!" Cadinia let out, smiling lightly at Merrick.

"We are, we are!" The Red Rangers soloed, "Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming!"

"We are, we are!" Everyone finished together.

The group cheered happily, clapping as Cadinia finally put her guitar down.

Katie pulled out a camera and took a quick picture of the two as they smiled and laughed together, holding each other close.

She smiled as the picture came out and she waved it for the image to come in quickly.

She gave the picture to Alyssa who nodded softly at it.

It was the best picture, they knew of, with just the two.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"Who's up for a little race?" Wes clapped his hands.

"Oh, you're on." Cole nodded in agreement.

"Mind if a girl goes in too?" Cadinia scoffed.

"Cadi-" Merrick was about to scold her, but she sent a glare his way.

"Sure." They nodded.

The group walked over to a clear area before Jen, Alyssa, and Merrick got in between them.

"Ready?" They called, raising some cloths, "And go!" They dropped the clothes.

The three started running, and Cadinia smirked as she edged out both of them a little bit.

When they finally stopped, they chuckled and Cadinia clapped their backs a bit as the two red rangers clapped hands.

"Better luck next time, boys." She noted.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Okay… steady… steady…" Cadinia instructed as she had everyone come together by the lake.

She held her camera up and Merrick got beside her to make sure it was good.

Neither of them really wanted a picture, much less together, so they were gonna take one of the others.

"Smile." She let out before she snapped the picture.

The flash signed its completion and everyone cheered.

"Wait." Before Merrick and Cadinia could move, they gathered around the two as Circuit flew down with his own camera.

"Say cheese." He instructed.

Everyone laughed as they got closer, Cadinia shoving Merrick's shoulder a bit so he'd stand back as she leaned a little against him.

 _That_ caused him to smile as the picture was taken.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"We'll really miss you guys." Cole let out as the four out of time Rangers stood by their Time Ship, which Ransik and Nadira were already on.

"Yeah… some more than others." Cadinia nodded her head to a very sad looking Wes.

"We'll be back." They assured kindly.

"Don't worry… besides, the Earth's in good hands with you guys." Trip assured simply.

"We'll be back before you know it." Katie assured before she pulled some of them into hugs… _tight_ hugs.

They all groaned softly before they hugged back for a second before she finally stepped away.

They walked onto the Time Ship, disappearing one by one as they did.

The team smiled before they walked away, Wes and Eric walking with them.

Cadinia and Merrick stood where they were for a few extra moments.

Cadinia smiled lightly and took his hand before she started tugging him with the others.

"Again with the arm!" He moaned as pain flared up it.

"Dude, you could use some time to man up." She scuffed softly, "We have a limited amount of time to get back to the Roadhouse… _remember_?"

"Oh!" Merrick switched their grips.

Cadinia chuckled before she glanced back at where the Time Ship had disappeared.

 _"I just wish those Reinforcements could've helped me with something else…"_ She glanced at her free hand as it flamed a little.

* * *

Alrighty, the Crossover episode is completed... And I hope it was great... because I spent all night last Tuesday writing it... I'm... a _little_ behind schedule with my writing at the moment... but, it doesn't matter.

Now, since Merrick wasn't _techinically_ in **_Master's Last Stand_** for most of it, it's gonna be another basic OC chapter until his part... just wanted to give a heads up...

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	17. Master's Last Stand

Sorry, this a little late guys I was literally _**down to the wire**_ on getting this chapter done...

Either way, it's here, and it's ready.

So, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Merrick**

"Carry on my wayward son…" I heard Cadi hum softly as she cleaned the old karaoke machine, "There'll be peace when you are _done_ … lay your weary head to _rest_ … don't you cry no more…"

"What's up?"

She looked up at me as I leaned against the doorway to the bedrooms after I finished cleaning them.

She shrugged, "Nothing… why?"

I shrugged as well, "Just wondering… also…" I showed her the checklist of days. "Seven days. All of your laundry is _officially_ done. And I no longer have to do it!"

Cadi chuckled softly, "I already knew that. That's why I left that daily list out for you. By the way… have you talked to Eric lately?"

I shook my head, "Why?"

"Taylor called me earlier… _again_ before the break of dawn, and said she was planning on visiting Eric later and asked if I wanted to come along."

"Oh…" I felt my heart drop a bit.

"I told her I'd go if you did… so… do you or don't you?"

"Not really." I shrugged.

"Sweet. I was gonna tell her no anyway." She smiled lightly before she walked away, pulling out her phone.

I smiled lightly as I watched her go before I noticed something on the ground where she was standing.

I picked it up and looked it over.

It looked like an old guitar pick with a family in it.

I figured four of them were Cadi's brothers and father… even if they actually _looked_ happy…

But there was another… an older woman that looked… almost like Cadinia herself.

Only, instead of Cadi's Hazel-Amber eyes, they were a light brown, and her hair was short and in a bun.

I noticed one of Cadi's brothers holding a small baby that… had to be her.

"That was before my mom died."

I turned around in surprise to see Cadinia with a somber expression on her face.

I handed the pick to her, frowning, "I'm… sorry."

She sighed, "It's okay… you didn't know."

"You look a lot like your mom." I noted gently.

She smiled lightly and looked at the pick, "Yet… from the stories I'm told… I don't act like her."

"Where'd you get it?" I asked then blinked, "I mean… if… if you wanna tell me… you don't have to."

She shook her head, "No… it's okay… it fell out of the journal a couple of weeks ago… it was my mom's…" She put the pick away. "They were all happy before she died… and I don't even remember her…"

I noticed a distant look in her eyes as she said that, so I put a hand on her shoulder to make her look at me.

"I don't remember much of my own mom… or dad… but I'm happy to be here." I assured gently.

"And I am too." She insisted quickly, "It's just…"

I nodded softly before I pulled her into a hug… where she rested her head on my shoulder.

The feeling lifted my heart up, and I looked down to see her eyes closed lightly, causing me to smile.

"Hey, guys."

"Nothing!" I instantly let Cadi go… causing her to drop to the ground with a yelp.

"Ow…" She groaned before I helped her back up.

"Sorry, Cadi." I smiled lightly.

She shook her head before looking at Willie, "What's do ya need, Willie?"

"Well… I'm guessing you two heard the recent news?"

"Be more specific." We chorused.

He sighed and handed us a paper.

I took it and looked it over.

* * *

 **After years of searching, Gregory Drenor's body has been found.**

 **Well and truly, dead.**

* * *

My heart jumped as I looked at Cadinia in shock.

"Great Grandfather Gregory?" She whispered.

"You know him?"

"No… I **knew** _of_ him. He died before I was born." She relented, "My Grandfather _hated_ him… sometimes saying I was just like him."

"How so?"

"He hated the rules." She relented, "He was basically the fun parent to my grandfather… but in the Drenor family… there _is_ no real fun parent. You're either strict or you're in trouble… according to my grandfather, he died doing something insane… but never told me what."

"Did he ever show you any clippings of newspapers?" I inquired as I looked over the page some more before I gave it to her, "Seems he was pretty famous."

She frowned and looked it over, her eyes growing wider as she did. "That's it! I'm calling my dad for a _full_ explanation of our family history!"

With that, she turned and walked into her room.

I couldn't help but watch her as she left, biting down a soft chuckle.

She can get really emotional when she wanted to be.

The smile that had come to my face suddenly felt a lot more forced.

Shaking my head, I walked into my room, getting my break over with now.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"…Yeah, dad… found a body…. Yeah, I'm gonna go claim it as a Drenor… Dad, I don't need your help…" She was still on the phone with her dad as I walked up to her room, "Dad, I can… Dad, I can handle myself! …..Yes, I _know_ morgues still scare me, but I'll be fine…. _Fine_! If it makes you feel better, I'll have Merrick go with me… yeah, fine… you too. Bye."

I walked up to her door and knocked lightly on it, getting her attention.

"Oh… uh… Hey, Merrick." She blinked.

"You doing okay?" I grunted as I leaned against her doorway a bit.

She nodded, "Yeah… uh… I have to go to the morgue to claim Gregory Drenor as my Great Grandfather… so… I'll be back in a while."

"I'll go with you." I decided quickly.

She smiled softly, "You don't have to."

"I want to." I assured gently.

"How come?" She suddenly frowned.

I shrugged, "Guess I don't want you going somewhere alone, is all."

She smiled again, "Thanks Merrick, you're a good friend… you know that?"

With that, she walked out, leaving me to have this sad feeling in my chest at the word 'Friend'.

Why did that word hurt?

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

We got off my bike and walked up to the mortuary.

Cadi seemed to be getting more and more fidgety as we walked up to it, so I took her hands comfortably.

The feeling was nice, but I ignored it in favor of walking with her.

When we got inside, Cadi was biting her lip.

I rubbed my thumb over her knuckled and she let out a soft breath.

"Is it stupid to say I'm nervous?" She whispered.

I shook my head, "Not at all."

"I never knew my great-grandfather… and he was always shed in a bad light to me…"

"Hey… look at me." I stopped walking and nudged her head to look up at me, "Whatever your grandfather said? You may be like him… but not in a bad way. More like in an _amazing_ way."

She smiled lightly and nodded, "Thanks…"

"Welcome." I whispered, "We don't have to do this right now… we can wait till you're sure you're ready…"

"I'm ready now." She assured though I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

I nodded softly, "Okay…"

We walked up to the counter, where a young man was.

"We need to see Gregory Drenor's body." I informed him simply.

He looked between us, then at a new file, "Names and relation to the deceased?"

"I'm Merrick Baliton… no relation to the Drenors." I insisted quickly.

"Except he's my best friend… and I'm Cadinia Drenor… Gregory Drenor's great-granddaughter."

"You don't look like him?" He blinked.

"But she is." I bit, taking offense for Cadi, even if she didn't seem to care, "I can vouch for her on that. Now can you let us see the body, or what?"

He shrugged, "Alright… down the hall, take a left, first door on the right."

We nodded and I adjusted my hold on Cadi's hand before we followed the directions.

"You didn't have to do that." She noted.

I frowned and looked at her, "Do what?"

"Stand up for me like that… it's okay… I look more like my mom than I do the other Drenors." She assured, "I know that, and I'm used to it."

"Well I didn't, and I'm not." I denied, "You're still a Drenor. No matter what anyone says."

" _Disowned_ , remember?" She sighed, "Even if my dad comes around… my Grandfather still doesn't want me around… the last name's to be held with regret."

"Well, I don't see it like that." I stopped her and made her look at me, "I see it as a beautiful last name to an amazing girl who is the greatest best friend I could _ever_ possibly ask for."

She laughed lightly, probably thinking I was joking, before she finally blinked, "Wait… you're serious?"

I nodded, "Cadi… you're my best friend… and you're an _amazing_ person. Maybe not to your family… but to me."

She blinked repeatedly, and I mentally kicked myself.

But, she finally smiled gently and hugged me lightly, "I really like that we're best friends, Howler…"

I smiled at the feeling her grip gave me before I put my hands to her back lightly, "Good…"

When we pulled away, she walked into the room with me in tow.

The smell of death and decay was the first thing I knew.

Cadinia's hand went back to mine before I rubbed it gently and we stepped forward.

"Ah… Miss… Drenor? Correct?" The coroner asked.

"Yes." Cadi nodded softly.

"Well… here's the body for you to check…" He gently pulled out a rack, which made me wince in fright a bit.

It reminded me too much of how we dealt with the dead back Animaria…

Cadinia looked over at me, frowning, then back at the body a soft look on her face.

"Either way… are you sure it's Gregory Drenor?"

"That's what the records say, yes." The Coroner nodded softly, "I'll need some of your DNA to make sure you are related though… for record's sake."

She nodded and tugged out a bit of her hair from her pony-tail.

I winced a bit at the look before she held it out for him to put in a bag.

 **Cadinia**

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Alright… yeah, Willie… we're heading back now." Merrick was speaking into his phone as I sent a text to my dad about the visit, "Don't worry….. right… yes…. you'll let us get a bite? …Oh… closing early? …Who's Dr. Adler?"

I froze in my steps at that and stared at him.

Grabbing his phone, I placed it to my ear, "I'll explain to him over the meal…"

 _" _T_ hanks, Nia."_

"No problem." I smiled lightly, "We'll see you tomorrow."

 _" See ya."_ He agreed before hanging up.

I shoved the phone into Merrick's chest.

"Dude! Dr. Adler is one of the three scientists that were reported dead." I informed Merrick.

"So?"

"Cole's _parents_ were the other two… along with Cole." I replied before my eyes went wide and I shook my head, "No… no way… Cole wouldn't be that stupid…"

"About?" Merrick raised a brow.

"That, since Dr. Adler's alive, that'd mean his parents are alive too." I let out, then actually thought about it, "Then again… this _is_ Cole Evans we're talking about…"

"Want me to get you some dinner while you head to the hospital… that's where Willie said he was."

I smiled and gave him a quick hug, "This is why we're friends… I'll text you what I want!"

With that, I rushed off.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I frowned as I suddenly got a creepy feeling as I got into the building.

Looking around, I noticed some of the staff rushing out… which made me a little nervous.

But, I pushed forward and looked around, trying to find Dr. Adler's room…

Walking up to the main desk, I looked through the recent room placements.

"Got it." I nodded when I saw the room with his name next to it before headed in that direction.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

I walked up to the room and my bad feeling skyrocketed to an all-time high…

Something wasn't right… I just don't know what!

I gave a slight knock on the door after a moment before stepping inside.

"Hello?" I called… seeing it nearly vacant.

Like… no one _inside_ vacant.

"I must have the wrong room…" I slowly started to back out, nervous.

Of course, something grabbed me from behind, but I turned and kicked it back.

And saw that the door was closed.

I tried the handle… but it didn't budge.

And… of course, this followed me being struck in the back, passing out.

I groaned as I came to… still in the room.

Only thing was… I felt flames burning around me and I slowly looked around to see that _I_ was burning!

Like… everything but my clothes!

I slowly got up to my feet and saw that the room had also become engulfed in vines… which, my flames were burning back.

I tried to get to the door again, but the vines covered it completely… so I couldn't touch it.

"Not that way, not that way…" I looked around before I sighed when I looked at the window, "Okay… this is gonna be the craziest thing I've ever done…"

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

I gulped before I backed up against the door and started burning the vines, which were going through the window too.

I closed my eyes as I started feeling my fire burn the plants back.

"Come on… come on…" I hissed softly.

I heard the cracking of glass before I opened my eyes and saw that there was a gap in it.

"Alright… here goes nothin'…" I let out before I Ninja Ran out of it.

My Ninja Run turned into a Ninja Streak as I got out, then used that to land in front of a familiar bike.

"Cadi!" Merrick, who was morphed, helped me up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I lied simply.

I heard something back at the hospital and I looked over my shoulder to see that it started glowing.

"But the others aren't!" I finished.

"Whoa…" He put his fingers to his earpiece, "Princess, I think I found them."

He was about to rev his bike when I stopped him.

"You're not going alone." I denied before I pulled out the Diamondback TerrapinZord Crystal and threw it out.

It instantly turned into my Terrapin-Board and I leaped onto it, causing me to be clad in my Ranger form.

"Let's go." I let out before I led the way.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

We ran into the building, which _officially_ looked like a ghost town.

Not only that, but more vines were appearing throughout the halls.

"All things lead somewhere." I figured before we headed down the hall the most vines were in.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Basement… the vines led to a basement.

With a soft sigh, I demorphed and held out my hand.

Merrick grabbed me before I could actually do anything to it though.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He questioned.

"The vines are way to powerful to actually pull down." I informed him, "Might as well burn 'em."

"What if something happened? You need to be morphed." He noted.

"I can't morph and use my powers… believe me, I've tried." I sighed softly.

He gently let me go, "Fine."

I gave him a soft nod before I turned my attention back to the vines.

I closed my eyes before I put my hands on them.

Not a second later, I felt my flames burning the vines back easily and quickly.

I opened my eyes before I stepped back and nodded to Merrick again.

He pulled out his Lunar Cue and blasted the doors open completely.

We ran inside, and I easily smelled something… too foul for words as we rushed to the edge of some steps.

"Cole! We're here for you!" Merrick called just as I noticed Cole in his Animarium Armor, glaring at… oh, this isn't good…

Master Org!

We got in our stances, either way, ready to fight him.

"Help the others!" Cole instructed.

"You got it!" We agreed.

Merrick leaped down while I Ninja Ran from the steps over to the others.

I used my flames as best as I could to burn the vines and… some sort of mucous off the others as Merrick cut the main vines down.

"Come on!" We let out, pulling Danny and Alyssa out of the vines.

We helped Taylor and Max out and I barely listened to Cole and Master Org fight too caught up in the actual rescuing of our friends.

"You are the last reminder of my suffering!" I heard Master Org snarl and I frowned a bit as I listened, "You will be destroyed!"

We checked on everyone as I heard Cole give a grunt of pain.

Merrick looked and called, "Cole!" so I had a feeling it was bad.

We regrouped a little closer to our leader, and I held up a hand, letting it flame to life and be at the ready.

But… he just… he just…

Was he _using_ the blast that Master Org was giving him… to strengthen up his armor?!

This, of course, was proven when he sent the blast back, forcing Master Org backward and to the ground.

Cole fell to his knees, clearly exhausted, and demorphed not a moment later.

"Cole!" I called out as we rushed forward, checking on him quickly, "Come on man… we're here…"

We helped him up and looked over at Master Org who…

Transformed into Dr. Adler?!

 _"Okay… this tops everything that's ever happened since I came back."_ I noted, blinking a bit in surprise.

 **Third Person**

Dr. Adler weakly got onto his knees and Merrick had to put a hand in front of Cadinia before she could actually react in any way.

Dr. Adler held out his hand, trying to summon vines as he could before…

But nothing happened.

Cadinia frowned in confusion at it before she smirked lightly in realization.

Master Org was defeated by the effects of Cole's returned attack.

Dr. Adler looked at his hand again before he tried to summon vines again…

Still nothing.

He tried multiple more times… but it never worked.

Cole slowly came to the same realization almost immediately after that.

"Let's go, guys." Cole breathed out softly, knowing there was nothing left for them there.

Cadinia nodded and started walking out with the others.

"Hey!" Dr. Adler's voice made both Cole and Cadinia stop for a second, "Where are you going? Finish me! What? Are you too much of a coward?"

Cadinia shook her head at Cole, "It wouldn't be worth it… he's just a shell… and he's baiting you."

Cole nodded in agreement… but Dr. Adler wasn't done mocking him.

"Why won't you finish me off?!" He demanded.

Cole turned around giving his answer, "Haven't you learned anything? All this time, spent pursuing revenge, and it only poisoned you. I won't take that path."

Cadinia frowned a bit at the wording… almost felt like it also had a double one for her.

Cole turned back around and continued on, the others following close behind.

But, Merrick noticed Cadinia lagging a bit back and frowned before she threw a Fireball at a sprinkler, causing it to go off.

With that, she moved forward.

"Never liked Scientists anyway." She breathed out before she shouldered past Merrick and continued on.

Merrick blinked before he quickly followed.

 _ **The next morning…**_

"You go… I think I should wait back here… in case those results come in." Cadinia informed Merrick.

They were in the Roadhouse, both still tired from the previous night's events.

They'd been 'invited' to come help Cole visit his parent's grave-site…

The only thing was, Cole's words were still bouncing in her head… and she couldn't shake them.

Merrick frowned, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah… I know what it's like to lose a parent… but only one… I couldn't sympathize with Cole the way I know you can… and when I can't sympathize with something… I can't connect like I know I should…"

Merrick sighed, "Okay… I'll be back in half an hour."

She nodded in agreement before he headed out.

With a soft breath, Cadinia pulled out her guitar pick and looked at the image for what felt like the hundredth time since she got it.

Her family's life was perfect, almost caring…

Then her mom died… and everything then after got completely ruined.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Merrick came back, as promised, and walked out to the back to see Cadinia working on a table.

"Hey." He let out gently.

She looked up and nodded, "Hey Merrick…"

"You sure you're okay?" He asked gently.

She sighed, "Why?"

"Because I got a… text or whatever… from Willie saying you were working really hard on _both_ of our jobs… I told you I'd be back."

She shrugged, "Well, yeah… I'm fine. Don't worry."

He nodded softly before he sighed, "I… swam by Silver Hills a while ago…"

"Correction 'swung' by Silver…. Say where now?" Cadinia suddenly got nervous.

"Silver Hills… I was curious to see the other Time Force Rangers… anyway, I walked into this Mortuary because… well… Eric was there… and I saw someone named Daise Drenor on a list of dead bodies in a… in a graveyard." He relented.

Cadinia raised a brow, "So?"

"Who's she?" He asked calmly.

"My grandmother… some of my family was in Silver Hills, and we've kept a tradition of being buried there…"

"So… if what had happened last night had been different… you'd be there too?"

Cadinia frowned, "I never thought of it like that… but, yeah, I guess so…"

"So, if you hadn't used your powers-"

"Not this again." She groaned.

"Cadi! I'm serious." He informed her.

"So am I!" Cadinia bit, "Look, can we just _not_ talk about it right now?"

"Fine… then you can explain to me how your powers were able to protect you from the vines? That's what happened with the others."

"I don't know!" She rolled her eyes, "I got there a little _after_ the others were taken."

"So you admit your powers had something to do with it… even though you promised you wouldn't use them like that." Merrick accused.

"Don't go there." Cadinia growled, "Don't you go there."

"But it's true. Right?" Merrick folded his arms.

She shoved him back, "No!"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know!" She snapped.

He scoffed and looked away, "You know, you're a really bad liar, Cadi… and you promised you'd tell me anything… so why's now different?"

"If I _could_ tell you I _would_!" She insisted.

"Yeah… right." He barked a hollow laugh before he walked into the Roadhouse, slamming the door behind him.

Cadinia winced at the echoing sound it created before she fell onto the ground and let out a scream of anger.

* * *

Yep, not exactly a happy ending yet.

The next chapter actually is another full OC... I figured it'd be better than just throwing Merrick and Cadinia into the 'Unfinished Business' problem and still hate each other... so, they get a chapter to make up.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	18. Sensing a Switch

I know I am _way_ behind on posting this... my laptop decided to freeze *several* times as I was writing, so I couldn't post it till now... but, technically, as I think about it, it's still Thursday where I come from... so...

So, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

As per lately, Merrick and I were in the middle of another argument, this time over the shower.

I held a towel around my body since I just got out of a freezing cold one, and Merrick was in fresh clothes.

"Okay… okay… break it up." Willie pulled us apart, "Now… what's this argument about this time?"

"She's just complaining about the fact that I apparently hogged all the hot water." Merrick rolled his eyes.

"Because you did!" I insisted.

"Oh… you did. I checked the tap." Willie informed him.

I nodded softly, "See?!"

"Now hold it." Willie held up a hand, "Yes, he hogged all the hot water… but that doesn't give you the right to be angry at him for it."

"See!" Merrick smirked and I had a heck of a time trying not to burn him.

"Could you two just try to get along for once." Willie rubbed his forehead, "I'm getting too old for this…"

"Sorry, Willie." We apologized instantly.

He nodded, "It's alright… but… what happened between you two? You were getting along great three weeks ago… what changed?"

"A lot." We chorused before I walked into my room and Merrick walked into his.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

My sense of smell picked up something outside and I got up from my designing to see what it was.

When I did, I blinked.

"Bar-Ba-Que?" I figured when I got to the back to see Willie at the grill.

"Grilling." He corrected, "Not Bar-Ba-Que yet."

I nodded before I stepped closer, the aroma from the grilling food drawing me in.

"Still smells good." I let out.

"Thanks." Willie smiled.

I smiled back before I heard the door open again and I saw Merrick walking out.

I walked back in, shoving past him, and grabbed a broom from the storage area.

I started to sweep some of the dust away from the back door as quickly as I could as I heard Merrick start working on his 'special project' he won't tell me about.

I sighed softly and continued to sweep… what could be worse than this?

 ** _2 hours later…_**

I groaned as Cole knocked me off my feet during our training session.

"I'm guessing this…" I groaned as I answered my earlier question.

"You okay?" He held out a hand and I took it before we got back to our feet.

"I've been better." I relented, "It's been a hard week."

"Yeah… we heard." Cole let out, "I'm actually surprised you and Merrick haven't tried to kill each other yet."

"Oh, we've been trying." I assured.

 ** _First Flashback…_**

I smirked as I put a bucket of sardines above his door before I walked into mine and grabbed a fan and my tape recorder.

I turned on the fan at it's highest setting and played the tape of a Wolf Howling.

Merrick nearly flew out the door.

And, just like I planned, got covered in the sardines.

I started laughing as he turned to glare at me.

"This means war!"

"Bring it!" I nodded.

 ** _Second Flashback…_**

"Free Surfboards!"

"Where?!"

I bolted out to the front… where I got _covered_ in spoiled milk from my head to my feet!

I spat out some of it and glared at Merrick.

"Funny." I growled, "My retaliation awaits!"

 ** _Final Flashback…_**

"Okay… enough, both of you!" Willie sighed as we stood in front of him… covered in chicken feathers.

"Sorry, Willie." We apologized.

"Don't apologize to me… apologize to each other." He reasoned, "You two are great friends… don't ruin that."

"She started it!" Merrick reasoned.

"Oh, I started it?!" I glared at him, "Let's not forget _why_ I'm mad at you!"

"Oh, you're still on about that?" He rolled his eyes.

I nodded, "It's kinda hard to forget!"

We groaned and walked into our separate rooms, slamming the doors behind us.

 ** _Flashback End…_**

" _Okay_ … maybe not as much as we should… but still… trying." I let out.

"Have _either_ of you apologized?"

"I'll apologize when he does!" I insisted… maybe a tad bit childishly, "Okay… maybe we're being a little childish about this… but… he's the one that started it… he should finish it."

"Maybe… or maybe not." Cole reasoned.

I frowned, "Come again?"

"Maybe _you_ should apologize for being mad."

I rolled my eyes, "I was not _mad_ , I was furi… Okay, I see your point…"

I sighed as we sat on a park bench.

"Ever since the Veil and the singing incidents… and with what happened with you last week…" I shook my head, "I've just been trying to keep away from everything that could stress me out."

"How come?" Cole questioned.

I wanted to tell him about how I was able to keep from getting caught by Master Org… but I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth…

To that, I didn't have the heart to lie either.

So, I changed the subject.

"My dad's been coming about more…" I went with that, "And… with him… come, my brothers… two of them I can deal with… but my youngest brother…" I sighed and shook my head softly.

"I'm sure everything will work out for you." He put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head again, "I don't know Cole… I mean… everything going on… and I can't tell any of my family the truth? I can't _stand_ lying to people I'm close to… I can barely keep a lie from _Willie_ for Pete's sake…"

"But…" Cole nodded.

I sighed heavily, "I have to keep my Ranger secret hidden, I know! It's just… all of the lies I have to come up with… sooner or later it's gonna come back and bite me in the butt."

Cole nodded softly, "Right… how do you suppose you'll handle it then?"

"I don't know." I relented simply, "I don't think I can… not alone anyway."

"Well, you're not alone." Cole assured, "You've got me, and Taylor, and Alyssa, and Max, and Danny… and even Princess Shayla."

I smiled lightly, "Thanks, Cole… you're a great friend."

Cole smiled happily, "Welcome."

I got up and started walking to the edge of the park when I felt eyes on me… and they weren't Cole's…

I looked to see Merrick standing at the edge of the park by the woods.

He noticed me staring before he turned away, shaking his head heavily.

I growled, " _I hope you lose your sight, Baliton_!"

"You first!" He shouted back.

Anger rushed through me and I was just about to storm up to him when the wind blew at me.

"Dang it… not now!" I growled before I rushed to where the battle was, hearing the other two behind me.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

"Hey!" We shouted to the Org… who looked like a freaky combination of the five senses with balls for feet and a single eye on top of an ear body.

"Rangers!" I nearly gagged when it spoke through the mouth on its _chest_ , "Perfect timing! For now!"

We looked at each other and nodded before we got in our formation.

"Wild Access!" We called our morph.

Once we were all morphed, we held out our hands.

"Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Stampeding Horse!"

"Howling Wolf!"

We jumped down then got into each of our stances.

"Guardians of the Earth, united we roar!" Cole continued, "Power Rangers….!"

We jumped down before we got into our advanced stances. "Wild Force!"

We got out our weapons a moment later.

"I am Sense Org!" The monster declared, "And you won't see me coming!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Merrick denied before we ran up to attack it.

This might actually help me get over my hanger with the Lunar Ranger… getting to punch something other than a large chunk of wood would also be good too…

I just hope Merrick's willing to work _with_ me.

 **Merrick**

As much as I'd rather fight _against_ Cadi right now… we needed to beat this Org.

The 'Sense' Org chuckled darkly.

"I was hoping for this!"

His only hand shot out and struck Cole… forcing him back and to demorph and hold his ears.

"Cole!" We rushed over to him.

"He won't hear you!" The Org denied us, "Or _anything_ for that matter!"

"You're gonna pay for that!" Max rushed forward.

"Max! Wait!" We called out.

But, of course, he didn't… and ran at the Org.

I groaned before we rushed forward to attack it.

"Shark Fins!" Max struck at it…. But the Org was ready.

"You talk too much!" He grabbed at Max's chest, causing him to demorph too and fall back, hold it.

Taylor went for a jump kick at the Org.

"Your timing's too good!" He grabbed her leg and put the hand to her chest before shoving her back.

"Taylor!" Alyssa rushed over… but the Org took advantage of that…

"The caring type I see!"

"Alyssa watch out!" Danny jumped in front of her before I could do anything myself.

He got struck first… then Alyssa.

Both of them demorphing once they did.

"I've about had it with this jerk!" Cadi growled.

"No kidding." I scuffed.

I pulled out my Lunar Cue into its Cyber mode and got low while Cadi got beside me and raised her sickles.

"Not so fast!" The Org sent a wave at us that was _really_ bright.

Too bright for me to see anything.

I felt the Org grab my chest before I fell back, feeling my suite disappear around me.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

Only… I didn't see anything.

It was completely dark.

"Oh well! I'm leaving!"

"Not without a parting gift!"

I heard Cadi's hand flame up before she threw it out.

"Ah! Alright! _Now_ I'm leaving!

I groaned as I sat up… but nothing changed.

I still couldn't see.

"This is really bad."

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

"Okay… easy now…" Cadi guided me into the Roadhouse carefully, "Watch your step here…"

I took in a deep breath as I stepped inside.

"Thank Ra Willie's out…" She whispered, "Alright… come on… you wanna head to your room or mine?"

"Would it matter?" I grumbled, "I can't see anything!"

"Hey… calm down." She put a hand on my shoulder as we walked into one of the rooms, "Do you know how many blind people there are in the world right now? 37 _million_ … people with the lack of smell… I don't know… but it's more than likely high since it's got its own scientific name… uh… Anosmia…. I think…. Most people only would get it because of allergies or colds."

I frowned as we sat on the bed, "And… I'm assuming Blindness isn't exactly curable?"

"That doesn't mean we won't try to find a way." I felt her hand on my knee.

I sighed, "I know…"

"Listen… what's say we call a truce? From our pranks. I'm not gonna hit a man when he's down." She sighed.

I nodded, "Sounds fine to me."

"Good…. Oh… uh… just in case Willie asks though…" I felt her put something over my ears and nose, "Sunglasses."

"I can't see, Cadi, it's not like I can hide it for long." I pulled the glasses off.

"I know… I know." I felt her hand on my arm lightly, "Look… I'll explain the situation to Willie….. just enough that he'd probably give us till sunset to make sure you'd have your eyes and my sniffer back."

"You'd do that for me?" I inquired.

"Of course… Merrick, you're still my friend. I'd do anything for my friends." She replied and I felt my heart clench at the use of the word 'Friends'.

"Cadi… uh… about that… there's… something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" I started slowly.

"No need to say it, Merrick, apology accepted." She assured and I raised a brow.

"Come again?" I frowned.

"You were gonna apologize for being a jerk last week, right?" She asked.

My mouth _dropped_ open.

"If anyone should be apologizing it should be you to me!" I retorted angrily.

"I'm not the one that started it!" She commented.

"Well, _I'm_ sure as heck not gonna be the one that finishes it!" I bit.

She was silent for a second before she snapped, "I hope you never see again!"

I heard the door slam and I hit my forehead.

"Why did I have to say that!" I groaned angrily.

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

"We can't back down, there's too much at stake, this is serious…" I heard both humming and strumming coming from her room.

I slowly walked out of mine and over to her door, glancing inside.

"Don't walk away." She went on softly, "We can't pretend it's not happening in our own backyard. Our own home plate…"

"No way." I put in as I slowly walked inside, making sure I wasn't bumping into anything.

"We've been called out." I heard her grit out.

"We've been called out." I harmonized.

"Do you hear your name?" She sighed.

"Yeah." I smiled innocently.

"I'm not confused." I could hear the eye-roll in her voice, "Let's win this thing…"

I heard her put her guitar down, sighing.

"What do you want, Merrick?" I heard her bed creak as she got up.

"I wanna talk to you." I let out when I felt she was close enough, "Please."

"Unless you wanna say 'I'm sorry' I don't wanna hear it." She bit.

"I know… I just wanna talk." I reasoned, "Please…"

"Fine." She groaned softly.

I smiled lightly, "So… what… exactly….?"

"My smell." She sighed, "All of it… not just like a cold or anything… cause I've tried all the remedies to those… so… all of it's gone… and your eyes are completely white, iris and all… if it was Cataracts or something else… there'd be a thin layer of white… but there isn't."

I nodded, "Oh…"

"And… to that… there's not many cures for cataracts anyway…" She relented slowly.

I groaned in annoyance.

"This is completely hopeless!" I complained.

"Not exactly." Cadi reasoned.

"I'm a complete gimp!" I countered.

"Just with your sight." She retorted.

"You don't understand…" I shook my head as I turned away from her.

"Hey, hey, hey…" I felt Cadi's hand touch mine as I tried to walk out, "First off, you're going into the _closet_ , not the actual door… second off… you're as blind as a bat without echolocation… but I think it's safe to say, you're staying in here till we beat this freak."

"If I can't see, Cole can't hear, Max can't speak, Alyssa can't feel, Danny can't keep his balance…..." I listed all of the other's problems that I figured were true from what the Org had said.

"That still leaves me and Taylor." She assured, "All I lost is my sense of smell. I'll be fine… Taylor just lost her sense of time… which is weird considering she's an army vet…."

"I know." I sighed before I tried to sit down.

"Not there, not there!" She pulled me back up before I heard something move, "That's where I sat my guitar when you stumbled in….. okay, _now_ you can sit down."

I smiled and sat down before I looked in the direction of her voice, "I can't… thank you enough, Cadinia."

"It's the least I could do." She replied, "I mean… you already did so much for me… now it's my turn to return the favor."

I nodded softly, "Thank you."

"It's what friends do." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You're smiling, aren't you?" I figured.

"Maybe." She breathed a laugh.

"Now you're definitely smiling." I chuckled softly.

"Only because you made me laugh!" She let out, punching my arm lightly.

I caught her hand in mine and smiled lightly at the feeling it brought me.

"Thank you." I let out, "For trying to make me happy."

"We _will_ get your sight back, Howler." She informed me, "That's a promise I'm gonna keep."

"I know… and I know I can count on you." I assured.

"Good."

"There's that smile again." I noted.

"Stop it!" She laughed.

I chuckled softly before I felt the wind blowing at me.

"He's back." I surded.

"I'll be back then."

She was about to get up when I held her hand tighter.

"No… let me go with you." I instructed, "I can help."

"Not without your sight." She denied, "When you get it back… then maybe. Till then… just stay here, stay safe, and stay put."

With that, she pulled away and I heard her run out.

I bit my lip as I waited a few seconds before I slowly followed her.

 ** _20 minutes later…_**

"Watch out!"

I hid behind a wall as I heard Cadi's and Taylor's battle.

"There's no way we can time-"

"I'll worry about the timing, you just strike." She instructed.

"Got it."

I held myself still as I had to listen closely to the battle.

"Now!" Cadinia shouted, causing me to wince in pain.

"Golden Eagle Sword!"

I heard the attack land on the monster and the two cheered.

"Not so fast rangers!"

"Oh, we'll see about that! Horse Sickle Sweep!" Cadi countered with her own attack.

I heard the explosion of the monster before I felt something fly into me.

This knocked me off my feet and caused me to land on the ground in pain, my eyes closing from pain.

 **Third Person**

The two rangers demorphed when it was clear the Org wasn't gonna grow huge.

"Hey… Taylor… you smell that?" Cadinia frowned as something finally reached her nose.

"Smell what?"

Cadinia grinned before she sniffed the air, "Everything! I can smell again!"

Taylor blinked before she tried her timing with a jump kick. "So's my timing!"

"Yes!" They clapped hands happily.

It was then that Cadinia's eyes went wide, "The guys!"

"You go check on Merrick, I'll check the others."

"I'll call you if anything happened." The Solar ninja nodded before she ran off.

 ** _3 minutes later…_**

"Howler!" Cadinia shouted when she saw him on the ground in an alleyway, "Howler!"

She rushed forward and got down to him, looking over in worry.

"Howler… hey… Howler?" Cadinia tapped his face lightly, "Wake up, Howler."

He groaned softly before his eye-lids slowly opened.

Merrick blinked a bit as an image leaned over him.

"Howler?" Cadinia called softly.

Merrick smiled as he could make out the image fully. It was his best friend alright…

He sat up and hugged her, "Thank you for saving me."

Cadinia blinked before she wrapped her arms around him, smiling, "You can see again!"

"Yep… but I can still hear your smile." He let out.

Cadinia laughed softly, "Yeah…. That's cause I'm happy, genius."

"Good… I like it when you're happy." He assured.

She barked a laugh, "Good."

"And… I… I'm so sorry for last week…" Merrick went on, "I shouldn't have been rude like that."

"It's okay." Cadinia assured.

"No… it's not." He denied, "Cadi, you're my friend… and I should've thought about your feelings when I said what I did… I didn't mean any of it… I promise."

She nodded, "I know…. And I'm sorry I said that I hoped you'd never see again… I was just so mad…"

"Are we still friends?" Merrick gulped in worry, "Cause I'm really willing to make it stone one and work my way back up…"

"No need." Cadinia put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll always be my friend, Howler… no matter what."

He pulled her into another hug happily, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." She whispered.

Merrick nuzzled his face into her hair on accident… but loved the feeling… and so did she.

 _But_ , she needed to break the moment before it went any further.

"Hey…" She slowly pulled away, "Don't we have to help Willie with that Bar-Ba-Que he's still planning?"

"We better go now." Merrick figured, "Don't want him to worry about us."

Cadinia scuffed and shook her head, "I don't think that's possible anymore… I think he's always gonna be worried about us."

"What makes you say that?"

"We're us!" Cadinia breathed a laugh, "I think he's got a right to be worried… especially when we're mad at each other."

"Yeah… we better go show we've made up." Merrick figured easily.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Now for some truth on Merrick's part to come out next chapter... can't wait for you guys to see _that_ happen...

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	19. Unfinished Business

Okay, yes, another down to the wire chapter, I was trying to make sure it was great... especially considering this was not one of my favorite episodes to watch.

But, either way, it's here for your reading pleasure.

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I hummed softly as I strummed my guitar, trying to figure out a good melody, as Merrick walked in from the back, pulling on his jacket.

He smiled lightly as he looked at me before he grabbed a cue and three colored pool balls.

He sat them each in the proper position that definitely reminded me of his Lunar Pool technique.

I rolled my eyes before I continued to strum, but heard Merrick shoot them each into the pockets easily.

Another thing I noticed, Willie walked over, sighing.

"Day after day, you're always practicing the same shot." He noted as he got over to the table and I put my guitar down to do the same, "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Merrick shrugged and I rolled my eyes before I stepped on his foot, causing him to wince.

"Now, both of you need to watch this." Willie instructed as he grabbed a cue stick, "I'm gonna teach you something new."

He sat on the edge of the table and held the cue at a high angle.

Merrick and I looked at each other in confusion before we looked back at the owner.

Said man hit the ball… which then literally leaped into the air before landing on the other side of the table…. Before flying up into my hand, followed by Merrick holding it behind me.

We looked at the ball, then over at him, completely shocked. "You play pool?"

"I did. A long time ago." He got up and bent down to grab something from below, "I like to keep the past in the past. Kinda like you kids…."

The window blew open and a weird breeze blew at us.

Weird like… Merrick suddenly looked petrified.

" _That's not good."_ I gulped softly.

"You're bits of mysteries yourselves…." Willie was still saying, "But that's fine with me."

We looked at each other before running out before he could go on.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

We'd been running nonstop, but Merrick was clearly too nervous from what he'd felt to really care about it.

But, we came to a stop in front of a bridge… and weirdly enough… there was this… distorted music… almost like Merrick's flute playing… but… darker…

This, of course, made me both confused and curious as we looked around for the source.

Merrick got really nervous as wind blew to get our attention and we looked at the bridge…. Where some… black… human-like… wolf with bright yellow eyes was appearing, playing something like a 'flute'.

"It can't be…" He whispered in clear fright.

I adjusted my footing instinctively as this Wolf… man stepped out of the darkness and into the light, showing the thing he was playing… which was a black dagger.

Finally, Merrick growled, " _You_!"

The wolf lowered the 'dagger' and looked between the two of us.

"So, we meet again." The Wolf-man… _spoke_! "Who's your little friend?"

Merrick held his hand in front of me, "That's none of your concern."

I swear, it was like Merrick was _radiating_ anger.

But… it was hard to tell why.

Either way, the monster readied itself for a battle… and I wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

But, Merrick didn't move his hand.

"Cadi… get out of here. Warn the others."

"I'm not leaving you." I denied, "Especially if thing's gonna attack. Two's better than one."

"No matter." The Wolf monster growled.

I suddenly got really nervous.

He pulled out a large curved blade that… _changed_ forms! "Crescent Blade!"

As he was about to strike, I got the memo as well as Merrick _pretty_ quickly.

"Wild Access!" We chorused, morphing instantly.

We both rolled forward and jumped over this monster… before we got behind him and the strike.

We slowly started to circle him, but I could tell Merrick looked about ready to shove me away from the impending fight… not that I'd let him if he did anyway.

Finally, the freak threw his weapon in the air and went at us a second later.

Merrick got the first jab in, but, as I was about to use the claws at the end of my glove to scratch the monster, the freak threw us to the side a bit.

I groaned as we landed before we both saw the monster holding his weapon again.

"Lunar Cue! Saber Mode!" Merrick pulled out his weapon quickly.

"Horse Sickles!" I held up my weapons high.

We tried to strike him high, but the monster easily blocked the strikes, so we tried to go low… blocked those too.

We barely got out of the way from his own strike and blocked a head strike of his own.

We tried to go at him, but he easily enclosed our arms with his and the blade of the weapon… digging into the shoulder of our ranger suits.

He slammed us into the wall and grabbed Merrick's Ranger suit first, throwing him over the edge into the valley bellow.

"Merrick!" I screamed in fright.

"Join your friend, girl." The monster growled and threw me after the Lunar Wolf almost instantly.

I groaned as we were both forced to roll down the valley side as this wolf freak jumped down _easily_ in front of us, still clearly raring to fight.

We barely got to our feet as this monster struck at us, and even then we barely blocked most of his strikes.

I groaned as the monster struck us across the chest and forced us a ways back.

But, I wasn't giving up just yet.

I growled as I got to my feet again with Merrick doing the same.

"Cadi… get out of here… he's too powerful." Merrick groaned in clear pain.

"No way." I denied, breathless, "I'm not leaving you high and dry to this freak's desires."

"Fine…" He gasped out, "For now…"

We jumped into the air and went for aerial strikes… but this freak was ready.

He _grabbed_ our weapons and kicked us both onto the ground before he spun us a bit around, then let us go, throwing us into the Valley wall.

" _I'm never gonna look at Marry-go-rounds the same again…"_ I groaned softly as I forced myself to keep my Ranger form up.

"Surprised to see me, Merrick?" The freak spoke for the first time since the battle began.

"This isn't possible! I broke your curse!" Merrick gasped out as we tried to get up… but clearly failed.

As much as I wanted to question the 'Breaking curse' part of his statement, I was in too much pain to.

Instead, the monster went at us again and I barely got up long enough to hold my Horse sickles ahead of his 'Crescent Blade'.

"Stand aside, girl." He threw me to the side, but I wasn't backing down.

"If you plan to harm my friend… you're gonna have to go through me first." I countered as Merrick got to his feet once again.

"Very well!" The monster went at us again.

The three of us seemed to trade blows. The freak's blade was large enough to strike both me and Merrick at once, so that meant to had to double-team with most attacks… that he blocked.

I heard the others come up to us, but I barely had time to praise them for their _'Great freaking timing'_ before I heard them gasping to themselves.

"How could they be fighting each other?" I heard Cole ask the team.

"I thought Merrick _was_ Zen-Aku." Max named the monster… _finally_!

Wait a second… Zen-Aku?!

 _"The Curse of the Wolf Mask!"_ I realized in my head as I barely kept the Crescent blade from cutting off my head… again.

Solar students were taught once that some Animal mask were cursed… one special one being the Wolf Mask. It curses the wearer to become the Duke Org Zen-Aku with nothing but vengeance to keep him going.

And if Merrick _broke_ the curse… he must've been under it before he was trapped!

But… that kind of curse can't be broken that easily… and it didn't explain how Zen-Aku was here without a human for a meatsuit.

'Zen-Aku' shoved the blade onto Merrick's collarbone and I barely kept it from actually cutting it.

"We have to help them." Cole decided finally.

Before they could morph, though, Merrick shouted out to them… making me actually _want_ Zen-Aku to kill him with his next words.

"No! We…. _I_ have to fight him alone!" He yelled, "None of you can help me!"

"Little late for that, don't you think?!" I hissed.

"This is _my_ fight! Not yours!" He continued.

"Fine!" I snarled and released the hold.

This allowed Zen-Aku to strike us down to the ground.

Before I could get out of the way, though, Zen-Aku stepped onto Merrick's right wrist and on my chest.

He didn't put as much pressure on my chest as he did Merrick's hand, clearly, but it still hurt a heck of a lot.

Zen-Aku threateningly held the blade over Merrick's collarbone… the blade's other edge ending at the base of my throat.

"After 3,000 years together, you think you can escape me?" Zen-Aku hissed.

I frowned… 3,000…. no… that's impossible… Merrick would never….!

 _ **Flashback…**_

"Did you forget for 3,000 years I was in a tomb?!" He snapped at me.

 _ **Flashback end…**_

I blinked in surprise.

He was… cursed to be as Zen-Aku's host for that long?

But… that means…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _" Several reports in Turtle Cove say the wolf-man, which as been appearing every day, did not appear tonight, on the night of the New Moon."_ A News anchor was saying as I passed a TV shop in another town about a month before I came back to Turtle Cove, _"No one knows why, but one could only hope that it'd be the end of this monster and the good people can go back to their lives."_

"Yeah right." I scoffed and continued on my walk, "A freak like that, suddenly disappearing… no way. Hiding more likely… ready to hurt people."

Bet he'd love that, freak or human…

Not that it matters, I'm not going back any time soon… so why should I care?

 _ **Flashback end…**_

Merrick really _was_ Zen-Aku…!

"But… I broke your mask!" Merrick growled out, getting me back to reality again.

"Yes… and we were ripped apart." Zen-Aku went on.

"But-" Merrick tried to counter

Zen-Aku got low, holding the blade down, and putting more pressure on my chest, even if most of his weight was in front of him, holding the blade down on Merrick… as he held it more to cut off his head.

"I am no longer dependent on another to exist." The, newly recreated, Duke Org went on, "You got your freedom, but my spirit was also released! Now I am free to do as I please!"

"If you no longer need a meat to be in this plain, freak, what the heck do you want from him?!" I snapped, groaning in pain, "Or me for that matter?"

"His spirit and mine were entwined together for centuries… you are just getting in my way…" He replied simply, then looked at Merrick fully, "And you chose to destroy that bond… to separate us. I was discarded, cast aside, rejected…"

 _"Among other terms."_ I gritted my teeth.

"But now I've come to take you back." Zen-Aku continued, getting to his feet and off both of us, which helped a little, "Together we will be unbeatable."

"I will never ally with you again!" Merrick snapped.

"Like I'd ally with someone like you!" I agreed.

"You have no choice." Zen-Aku turned the direction of the blade before lifting it up.

I gasped as my heart started to pound, so I grabbed Merrick's arm, planning to do the only thing I could think of right then and there.

I just hope he wouldn't hate me for it later…

 **Merrick**

I felt Cadinia grab my hand as I felt my _entire_ body being pulled with her.

And into the nearby river…

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

We were coughing as we _finally_ came out of the water, both of us demorphed.

We trudged, or stumbled, over to a bolder, completely soaked and still coughing.

"…Why'd you do that?!" I shoved her hand away from my own after I caught my breath.

"Merrick–"

"I told you it was my battle to do _alone_!" I snapped.

The look of rage that flashed in her eyes right then could've frozen an ocean.

"I'm your friend, you idiot!" She yelled back, "I may not know who the heck this 'Zen-Aku' freak truly is… or why you released him in the first place… but I'm not gonna sit back and watch you die because of it!"

"Yes, I'm the one who released Zen-Aku, so _I_ have to handle this _on_ _my_ _own_!" I exclaimed and walked away.

"Howler, wait!" Cadinia cried out, but I didn't listen.

I stood a bit off to the side and held the WolfZord's crystal up before I threw it out, causing it to transform into my Savage Cycle.

"Wild Access!" I activated my morpher.

Once I was morphed, I ran up to my bike and got on it.

"Merrick!" Cadi called as I got on it.

"I have to do this!" I denied her and sped off.

"JERK!" I heard her yell, and I tried not to wince.

I just kept going.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

As I sped forward, I saw the Duke Org attacking the other Rangers… which angered me _a lot_ more than what Cadinia had done.

"Zen-Aku!" I shouted to get his attention.

I saw him raise his blade and I gulped softly before I jumped off as he sent several Crescent Waves at the Cycle instead.

I quickly did a flying kick at him, even though Zen-Aku tried to counter with a strike from his Crescent Blade, but I was able to connect to his chest either way.

However, and I'm pretty sure Cadi will hate me for this later, the momentum from all of that was _really_ strong and we both went rolling down a hill.

Luckily, I was able to recover first and I headed off as fast as I could away from Zen-Aku.

 _ **Later that night…**_

I made a campfire as I stayed away from the Roadhouse… to keep Willie and Cadi safe.

At the thought of her, though, my heart plummeted to my stomach in worry.

What if she hated me for keeping this from her?

Sure she knew about me being from the past… and that I was locked away…

But she couldn't know _why_ I was locked away… or who I'd become before we met.

And after the Nayzor incident….

"First Nayzor and now this?" I hissed to myself, "It's like everyone's trying to undo my friendship with her!"

I accidentally let a spark from the fire fly onto my jacket, which I quickly forced off to make sure was fine.

"You're welcome."

I turned in surprise to see Cadi walking up to me.

"Cadi…!" I let out angrily.

"I told Willie _we_ were camping, so… you're welcome." She continued, sitting beside me.

"You shouldn't be out here."

"Nor should you have not _told me_ the truth about this thing." Cadi noted.

"I wanted to keep you safe."

"I'm a _Fire_ Ninja! My _entire_ **life** isn't safe!" She snapped.

I winced, "I'm sorry…"

She sighed, "Merrick… I just wanna help you…"

"Why?" I stared at her, "I'm not someone worth helping."

"Now that's where you're wrong." She denied, "I'd always help my family… when they want me…"

I frowned, "I'm…. family?"

She nodded, "Family isn't always about the people in your life who are blood related… it's about the people in your life who want you to be in theirs. It's about the people in your life who accept you for who you are, support you in the things you choose to do and, no matter _what_ , are there for you. It's the people in your life who care about you, respect you, and who you can depend on. That's family."

I had the _decency_ to look at the ground after she was completely finished.

"Why?" I looked up at her, "I lied to you…"

"Everyone lies… it's a human's choice to lie."

"If I'd told you the truth-"

"I wouldn't have believed you." She reasoned, "But you can hurt me with the truth…. Just don't try to comfort me with a lie… I'd've rather known you were this… Zen-Aku freak than find out like this."

"I'm sorry." I insisted, "I… just… I didn't want you out of anyone else to hate me….. Zen-Aku harmed people… and I didn't want you to see me like that…"

"You know what hurts about that?" She looked over at me, "You assumed I'd see you differently… for _one_ mistake… I'd never do that… what hurts is that you assumed I would."

I looked down before my arm started hurting yet again, and I held it in real pain.

She frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I hit my arm going down those cliffs… it's…." I bit my lip in worry, not wanting to lie… again…

"Here." She pulled out some gauze and started wrapping it around my are… pretty tightly.

I hissed in pain a few times, causing her to look up.

"Sorry." She let out softly, "You know I prefer for my pain to be up-front…"

"I remember." I assured weakly.

She nodded lightly before she finished and sighed before she looked up at me, "There you go."

"Thank you." I whispered.

She smiled softly, "Pleasure."

I looked down again, "I don't deserve your kindness, ya know… not after…."

"After you yelled at me for helping you?" She finished, "I know… personally, I don't know why I'm helping you either… but, like I said, I'd do anything for family."

I looked down then winced a bit and held my arm, "Ow."

"Still hurts?" She got beside me.

"It's nothing to worry about." I denied.

"Sure," She scoffed lightly, "And I'm not afraid of sharks. Let me see your arm again."

"No." I countered, "Please… please don't…. don't worry about me… whatever happens… just…. don't worry."

"Merrick, you're scaring me." She noted, "Why can't I worry about you? You're my best friend."

"Zen-Aku can and _will_ destroy you if it meant he'd get to me." I answered simply, "And I could _never_ live with myself if you died…"

"Merrick." She stared at me.

"I know I'm sounding selfish… but… I just… can't…"

She sighed, "Merrick… I'm not leaving you. You're my best friend…. My family… I'm not gonna leave you high and dry because you told me to."

I looked down before wind suddenly blew in our direction… right before I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Give in, Merrick… even with the girl, your efforts are futile. There is no escaping me." The Org informed me as I felt his blade ready to strike.

"I brought your spirit into this world I can send it back!" I snapped, not turning around.

"Hell will freeze over before you change that." Cadi agreed easily.

"Neither of you will _ever_ make me return…!" Zen-Aku growled, readying a strike.

My fighting instincts took over and clearly so did Cadi's.

She leaped forward grabbed a piece of burning wood from the fire to block the strike as we rolled out of the way from the strike.

She dropped the wood, though, as Zen-Aku went for another strike.

I moved out of the way and quickly flipped away from yet another strike.

I went to kick him… but Zen-Aku easily kneed me in the gut, forcing me back at bit and try not to hold it in pain.

Cadi growled and tried to use the fire, clearly, but failed when Zen-Aku twisted her around.

I practically saw red as she was thrown to the ground.

So, I went at him again and grabbed one of his own punches before Cadi got backup kicked the Crescent Blade out of the Duke Org's hand.

We struck him back a bit before Zen-Aku forced us over to where the Blade had landed.

Without thinking, I grabbed it and used that to my advantage… till it was forced from my hand and back into Zen-Aku's.

"Nice going!" Cadi bit as she tried to kick at the monster again, being unsuccessful in getting the blade back.

Zen-Aku struck both of us back and I had no choice but to morph again.

"Wild Access!"

Once I was morphed, Cadi sent a blast of fire at the Duke Org as I was able to get a few more strikes in… but it didn't really do much to turn the tide.

Zen-Aku struck us both across the chest three times, then a final time across our hearts.

"You cannot run from your past." The Duke Org informed us as we fell to the ground.

"That's what you think!" Cadi grumbled as she laid beside me in pain.

He went to strike us one last time, but Cadi pulled me away and deeper into the woods.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

The sun was rising, but we kept moving, even if I was demorphed and in great pain.

"Merrick!"

"We gotta keep moving."

She grabbed my arm and stopped me, "Merrick, this is getting out of hand. We need the others' help."

"No." I denied, "I told you before-"

"And I'm telling _you_ now. We won't stand a chance against Zen-Aku alone. And you'd be roadkill if you went against him _all_ alone."

"I'm not risking your lives for me." I countered, "I can't let that happen… especially not you."

"What makes me so special?"

"You're my best friend." I let out simply, hoping she'd understand, "No other reason required."

She sighed, "Merrick… would you try-"

"Shh." I raised a hand.

"No, Merrick we need-"

"Shut _up_ , Cadi." I hissed softly, "Listen."

She rolled her eyes and heard, hopefully, what I was.

Her hand instantly became engulfed in flames before she threw it out.

The flame instantly hit something and it came out into the light… as Zen-Aku…

"Of course, he can't let sleeping dogs lie." Cadi growled softly as we got in fighting stances once again.

"Move, girl, or you will be destroyed." Zen-Aku raised his blade to her chest.

"Then I'll be destroyed… you are _not_ harming Merrick… so give it your best shot."

I really hate when Cadi won't shut up.

"Very well…!"

"Wild Access!" I activated my morpher the second Zen-Aku lifted his blade above her.

I pulled out my Lunar Cue in it's Saber Mode and held it in front of Cadi.

"Your problem is with me, Zen-Aku. Leave Cadinia out of this!" I demanded.

"Merrick…" Cadi hissed.

"You need to go." I hissed back.

"Not happening." She denied.

"Very well! You shall _both_ be destroyed… to get what I want!" Zen-Aku raised his blade again.

Cadinia held out her hand and another flame sent him back easily.

She glanced over at me and nodded.

I growled before we hurried off again.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Now, we were both morphed… and Zen-Aku had followed us to a river shore.

We barely held him back as we tried to keep our footing against the rocky terrain.

And it was getting exceptionally hard when Zen-Aku finally crossed blades with us, then cut us both back.

Which… was _very_ painful because… the only thing behind us was the edge of the cliff to the bank.

Which sent us free-falling.

 **Third Person**

Cadinia groaned as she landed nowhere _near_ where Merrick had, but still demorphed.

"Oh… _god_ , that hurts." She hissed softly as she rubbed her leg before looking around and slowly getting up, "But not as much as I'm gonna hurt Howler for this."

She heard something close by and turned to see the other five rangers rushing up to her.

"Cadinia!" They breathed out.

"Where's Merrick?" Max questioned.

"No idea… Zen-Aku struck us both off that cliff… we must've fallen at different angles…" Cadinia answered.

They heard a howl before the WolfZord came forward in its Savage Cycle form.

"Looks like the WolfZord's got a plan." Cole let out.

"Let's just hope it's not too late." Cadinia whispered.

 _ **With Merrick…**_

He'd fallen on his back and was barely gotten to his feet as Zen-Aku got up to him.

"You've grown too weak, your time has come." Zen-Aku informed him simply.

Merrick tried not to wince in pain as he held his blade at the ready. "I won't give in!" He denied.

"Now you will pay for your betrayal!" Zen-Aku declared as he readied his blade.

The Duke Org spun it several times, letting his strongest attack grow, before sending it out at Merrick.

The multiple attacks hit him and Merrick was forced to the ground, demorphing.

He groaned as he looked up, then slowly started to crawl away from Zen-Aku as the Org advanced.

"I told you, you couldn't run from your past." Zen-Aku commented angrily, holding his blade menacingly in front of him, "Now we will be one again!"

Merrick continued to struggle as he tried to back away from his impending demise, falling onto his back when his arms couldn't hold him up anymore and he found himself holding his chest in pain.

Zen-Aku raised his blade, ready to finish the job….

 _Right_ when a sudden voice came out of nowhere.

"Not happening!"

The Savage Cycle, with Cadinia as its rider, struck Zen-Aku into the grass a ways away.

The Cycle came to a stop, and Cadinia took a deep breath as it did.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" She whispered.

Merrick weakly got up and stumbled over to her.

Cadinia's hand quickly shot out to help hold him up as he leaned against the bike.

"Thank you." Merrick let out softly, looking at the bike.

"I will set you aflame, ya know."

Merrick looked up at her, "You still shouldn't-"

"Not, _joking_." She growled.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. _Thank you_."

"Welcome." Cadinia rolled her eyes before looking at the others as they rushed up to them.

"Merrick!" Cole shouted, getting his attention.

The Lunar Wolf looked up, then tried not to seem _extremely_ annoyed when he saw the others.

Cadinia, he can understand… sorta.

But the others? He _told_ them it was his fight.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned them.

"Other than helping me save your sorry butt?" Cadinia rolled her eyes, grumbling softly, as she got off the bike.

"The WolfZord spoke to me." Cole let out as he motioned to the bike as he moved over to it then looked at Merrick, "He said you needed us."

"He brought us here." Max added.

"You have to let us help you." Taylor added.

"Now more than ever." Cadinia commented.

Merrick looked at each of them as they spoke before he licked his lips a bit.

"You're willing to sacrifice, yourselves for me?" Merrick questioned, looking at all of them.

Cole stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "I would sacrifice my _life_ for my friends."

The others nodded in agreement.

"And, if nothing else, I just wanna kick this furball's butt for getting one over on _me_." Cadinia noted softly.

Merrick looked over at her and gave a fleeting smile before he looked at everyone as a whole, "Alright. Let's do it!"

Cadinia nodded softly. Least he was _finally_ willing to be a team player.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

The seven got up to Zen-Aku as he had finally gotten back up, and got into fighting stances.

Cole and Merrick glanced at each other and nodded.

All seven of them got out of the stances and activated their morphers a second later.

"Wild Access!" They shouted in unison.

Once all of them were morphed, Merrick stood before Zen-Aku easily feeling more confident.

"Now you've got _all of us_ to worry about!" He declared.

"Fine! Then I'll destroy you all!" Zen-Aku had, had enough of all the pointless fighting, "Crescent Wave!"

The attack hit, but Cadinia was ready.

She put her hands together and hissed softly, "Ninja Shadow Move!"

The five main rangers moved to another spot on the ground close to Zen-Aku as Cadinia and Merrick moved onto the cliff Zen-Aku.

As no one really cared, they didn't question it.

Cadinia took in a deep breath as she looked over at Merrick and gave a stiff nod.

"Up here!" They chorused before they leaped down.

Cadinia gulped as her fear of heights nearly clinched her heart before she and Merrick landed.

They struck Zen-Aku back with the claws on their gloves, this causing the Duke Org to fall back into the ground in incredible pain.

Taylor and Max took this chance and grabbed him, forcing him into another set of rocks before throwing him out.

That being where Alyssa and Danny were and started dragging him across the ground.

They let him go and Zen-Aku was thrown further down the shoreline.

Cole jumped up with the Jungle Sword and struck Zen-Aku three times, this sending him further back.

"Alright! He's all yours, guys!" Cole looked over at Merrick and Cadinia.

"Lunar Cue… Break Mode!" Merrick held up his changed weapon, "Laser Pool!"

After he created his finishing attack, which Zen-Aku couldn't escape from, Cadinia readied her own.

"Horse Sickle….!" She called out.

As Zen-Aku couldn't move, Merrick put down his three crystals down.

"Lunar Break!" Merrick activated his attack.

"Sweep!" Cadinia finished.

The three crystals were struck out as the sickles created the fiery cracks in the Earth.

Both attacks struck Zen-Aku down easily.

As the Horse and Wolf Rangers undid their weapons, they watched as Zen-Aku stumbled a bit.

This, of course, caused Cadinia to smirk.

"You're finished!" She declared as she watched.

The backlash of the attack struck Zen-Aku, but he didn't go all the way down yet.

However, the seven regrouped and looked at the Duke Org expectedly.

"It's over." Merrick confirmed.

Zen-Aku, meanwhile, was not willing to go down yet.

"You haven't even seen a _fraction_ of the power I now possess!" He declared before he hit his hands against his chest strongly before he suddenly grew ten times his original size.

"Oh, come on!" Cadinia growled as they backed up to look at the new Giant Duke Org.

The three WildZords belonging to Merrick quickly flew from his holder and summoned the Zords.

Cadinia's Horse, Penguin, and Diamondback Terrapin crystals did the exact same.

The Wolf and Horse struck Zen-Aku first, catching their protectors off-guard.

"WolfZord!" Merrick gasped.

"HorseZord!" Cadinia cried out.

Both of the Zords were thrown from their position, but they landed easily.

This was followed by the HammerheadZord, the PenguinZord, the AlligatorZord, and the TerrapinZord all striking Zen-Aku as well…

But Zen-Aku sent blasts at all four of them, knocking them backward.

"They are useless now!" Zen-Aku declared.

"I hate to say it, but they're not last long like this!" Cadinia growled, "Got a plan, Howler?"

"Wolf! Horse! Hammerhead! Penguin! Alligator! Terrapin!" Merrick shouted to the Zords, "I know you want to vanquish Zen-Aku, but my friends have shown me, we have to work together!"

"Took you long enough." Cadinia hissed softly.

"WildZords Combine!" They chorused.

The Steed-Predazord came together instantly, with the PenguinZord becoming a part of the back of the Megazord as wings and the TerrapinZord becoming the shield, a Sword, and helmet.

The Wolf and Horse Rangers jumped into the Fire-Land-Sea-Predazord.

They moved forward and met Zen-Aku's blade with their own.

The Duke Org easily shoved the blade away and struck The New Predazord three times, causing it to stumble back as sparks flew at Cadinia and Merrick.

The Banished Ninja growled as she quickly placed her hands over her controls and used the wings to hold up the Megazord as best as she could.

Not a moment later, the Wild Force Megazord stood beside the Fire-Land-Sea Predazord.

"I'm warning you rangers, stay out of this." Zen-Aku threatened, getting annoyed with the five's constant appearances.

Cadinia scoffed, "Little late for that."

Danny activated the finishing attack of the Wild Force Megazord's Strike Mode.

As the attack went out, though…. Zen-Aku _easily_ held his ground and stopped the attack.

"Nice try." The Duke Org commented.

"Impossible!" Merrick gaped.

Cadinia's eyes went wide with worry, "This isn't good!"

Zen-Aku sent the ArmadilloZord flying back, hitting both Megazords before striking it, like a bat would a baseball, back at them for a final time.

The two Megazords were forced to the ground, and Cadinia had trouble keeping herself up from all the pain she was suddenly feeling.

"Now you see, I can't be beaten." Zen-Aku declared.

"Hate to ask… but are you okay?" She grunted softly, looking over at Merrick.

"I've been better." He yielded, "There's gotta be a way!"

Right as he said that, the ArmadilloZord rolled over up beside them.

"Wait a minute!" Merrick whispered.

"Could it work?" Cadinia realized.

 _ **Flashback…**_

Willie hit the ball, which then leaped into the air before landing on the other side of the table before flying into Cadinia's hand, followed by Merrick holding it.

 _ **Flashback end…**_

Cadinia gasped and looked over at Merrick, " _Please_ tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking!"

He nodded, "Yeah! That's it!"

They forced their Predazord formation back up and looked at Zen-Aku, though their intention wasn't what the Duke Org expected.

"You just don't learn, do you?" He questioned.

Cadinia smirked, "Oh, he's in for a shock."

"Sea Sword! Strike Mode!" They readied the Main weapon's attack, aiming at the ArmadilloZord just as Willie had done with the Pool cue and ball.

The two adjusted their holds on the weapon and nodded to each other before they initiated the attack.

The Sea Sword struck down and hit the Rolled up Zord easily… sending out just as the Pool Ball had been.

" _Please work."_ Both rangers mentally begged.

The ArmadilloZord spun at Zen-Aku's feet before flying up, cutting off the Duke Org's horn!

"My horn! You… cut off my horn!" Zen-Aku exclaimed.

"That's gotta be a good thing." Cadinia whispered.

"It better be." Merrick agreed softly.

"You're history Zen-Aku!" They chorused either way.

Not a moment later, the power of the broken Horn started to drain Zen-Aku of his power… distracting him long enough for the two to give their finishing attack.

"Element Phantom!" The two shouted.

The usual Revolver Phantom attack was replaced by three glowing elements around the usually crescent full moon attack.

This followed the two striking Zen-Aku, then pulling away for a final time.

The attacks finally outdid him and the Duke Org stumbled back as the backlash was becoming too much for him to handle.

"It's finally over!" Merrick proclaimed.

Zen-Aku turned to some sort of stone as a black mask, the wolf mask, appeared then vanished into nothing.

This followed Zen-Aku crumbling into dust.

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

The two protectors of the six Zords came out of the Megazord and demorphed, both relieved, and _completely_ and utterly exhausted.

Merrick groaned as he nearly fell over in pain though.

"Howler!" Cadinia had trouble holding him up as she saw it, "How bad?"

"Very…" He grunted, "But… I'll live."

Cadinia smiled before she saw the others rush forward.

"Merrick! You did it!" Cole congratulated as Cadinia and Cole helped him up better.

"Zen-Aku's finally gone for good because of you." Taylor added with a soft smirk.

"Thanks, you guys, for your help." Merrick appraised.

"I… think this calls for a celebration?" Alyssa smiled hopefully at the idea.

"Yeah. Zen-Aku's finally gone! _Let's_ _party_!" Max agreed before he and Danny ran off.

Cadinia chuckled lightly, shaking her head at them.

"So… you coming?" Cole looked at Merrick.

"I don't think so…" He decided.

Cadinia moaned, "Oh come on! You have to!"

While she hated the Animarium, she could just tell that Merrick enjoyed it.

The five main rangers started to lead him down the shoreline, still trying to cajole him into going with them.

"It'll be fun!" Taylor's insistence was among the final.

Finally, Merrick pulled away.

Cadinia sighed as they all turned to him.

"You're not… coming?" Alyssa frowned.

Merrick was silent before he finally decided, "We'll see."

Cadinia rolled her eyes, and looked away, _"He's so dead later."_

Merrick smirked when he saw the look before the team moved back around him and walked with him, still cheering over the defeat.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Cadinia was tuning her guitar in her room in the Roadhouse since she was still too scared to go anywhere as high as the Animarium, even to party.

She heard the door being knocked on and looked up since it was open, "Merrick?"

Merrick stepped inside, blinking in surprise when he saw her, "You're still here?"

She shrugged, "Eh, didn't feel up to going that high up in the sky… but… why aren't you there?"

He shrugged as well, "Don't know."

"…Oh, don't you still owe Willie that game?" Cadinia put her guitar down.

"Yeah…?" He nodded.

"Then come on." Cadinia stood up.

Merrick raised a brow, "Wait… you mean… right now?"

"No better time." Cadinia shrugged before she led him to the front.

Willie was cleaning up a table as the two walked to the doorway to the front.

Cadinia motioned for him to go in silently.

Merrick shook his head simply in denial.

Cadinia rolled her eyes and continued to motion forward in annoyance.

He kept denying it with a shake of his head.

Cadinia threw her hands in the air and set a side of his foot aflame so he'd do it anyway.

Merrick winced and shook off the flame before he went inside, Cadinia nodding as she followed behind him.

As they walked into the room, Willie glanced up at them with a raised brow.

"Thanks for teaching us that shot." Merrick got out.

"Yeah, it really came in handy." Cadinia added as Merrick grabbed a cue and she stood off to the side.

"I thought it might." Willie nodded softly, "So. You back to finish that game we started?"

"At last." Cadinia scoffed as she put the cue ball down.

"Yep." Merrick agreed as he made sure it was even.

"Alright." Willie shrugged as he readied the ones in the holder, "Still your break."

Cadinia nodded as she stepped a bit, watching Merrick ready his shot.

Merrick smirked before he readied his shot and got the balls apart.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Merrick knocked on her door a while later.

Cadinia looked up, sighing, "What now?"

He winced before he slowly stepped inside.

"I was just… coming to check on you." He let out.

"I'm fine." She assured.

Merrick frowned as he walked up to her.

"Are you mad?" Merrick asked slowly when he looked into her eyes.

She sighed, " _Yes_. I'm mad… Merrick, you can't just keep things like from me… or make me lie to Willie… it's not right on my part."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"That's not all I'm mad about though." She denied.

"Why else?" He inquired.

Cadinia shook her head and walked away, "Just… leave me alone for right now…"

With that, she left him alone, leaving him a little heartbroken as he could only watch her go.

* * *

He lied, of course, she'd still be upset.

But not for a simple reason of lying though... you'll see next chapter.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	20. Healing a Lie

_Okay_... this one wasn't so 'down to the wire' as the last... two I think... but I _really_ liked the idea I had for this chapter so I wrote it ahead of time... which, actually was good, because my feelings on this subject between Merrick lying to Cadinia actually got *worse* as I thought about it...

But, either way, it's here for you guys to read, not me to rant...

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

"Cadi…"

I walked right past him.

"Cadi, will you please listen to me?"

I walked behind the bar to make a cup of coffee.

"At least look at me!"

I looked at Merrick before I turned back to my coffee making.

"Okay… say _something_!" He was begging now.

I sighed, "Something."

"I mean other than that!" He complained, "If you're gonna be mad at me… yell at least."

I looked over at him as I grabbed the cup of coffee, "You really think I'm mad at you?"

"You haven't talked to me since last week!" He nodded.

"I'm not mad at you." I reasoned as I turned to him, "I'm just… disappointed."

He groaned as I walked around the bar and over to a table, "That's even _worse_!"

"Good." I nodded, "Maybe it'll show you not to keep things from me."

"I never meant to keep it from you." He got in front of me, "Cadi-"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"But-"

"You _lied_ to me, Merrick Baliton." I growled softly, "Yes, you told me you were from the past… but you never told me you were possessed."

"It never came up?" He tried to weasel out.

The stove lit up as it usually did as I, horribly, tried to control my anger.

I waved my hand and it went out… but my anger remained the same.

"Cadi, I will do _anything_ to prove I'm still your friend." He insisted, gulping softly.

"You wanna prove you're my friend?" I repeated then scuffed, "Sorry… but that's impossible. You lost the right to call yourself my friend when you _yelled_ at me for saving your ass, then coming to your campfire to help you with your bandaging… and _oh_ … _completely forgetting to tell me about Zen-Aku in the first damn place_!"

He cringed back, which is when Willie stepped in.

"Everything okay?"

I glared at Merrick before I put my cup down, "No… but I'm gonna work my frustration out on that bar table…"

With that, I walked out and slammed the back door behind me.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

After scraping down the wood, I saw Merrick come out with a bagel in hand.

"I'm not hungry…" I grumbled.

"I know… have I mentioned I sometimes stress eat?" He let out as he practically inhaled his bagel.

"Just _another_ thing you kept from me." I commented before I _finally_ finished sanding the table, "There! Finished!"

Merrick smiled lightly before he actually helped me put the table on the ground… which was followed by it collapsing onto my foot.

I moaned and pulled it out, hopping on one foot as pain ebbed through its twin, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Merrick was beside me a moment later, "Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine…" I gritted out as I put my foot back down.

"Are you-"

"Yeah, I'm sure… now… I need to fix the legs of that table…" I quickly moved back… only to fall to the ground, holding my foot in pain.

He helped me back up before looking at my leg… and lifting up the pants leg of my jeans, "Cadi….!"

"I never said scars from the ocean heal fast, alright?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah… well… I'm relieving you of doing this." Merrick sat me away from the workbench.

"You can't just do that." I denied.

"I can, and I am." He reasoned, "Besides… I need to work out some of my anger too…"

I scuffed, "Since when do you get angry?"

"Since about the time I met you." He relented.

I looked away, "Oh…"

"And you say _I_ can't take a joke." He grumbled before looking at me, "Cadi, you _are_ my friend… I might not be yours, but you _are_ mine. I swear."

I scoffed, "Why should I believe you? You've lied… and lied… and lied…"

"I didn't want to tell you… because I didn't want you to get hurt!" He retorted.

I stood up, "I'm a Power Ranger… _and_ a Solar Fire Ninja… getting hurt is _kinda_ in the package deal!"

"I know… I just… Cadi, you know I don't mean it like that." He sighed.

"Right…" I nodded softly, "Right… so… when 'Super Nayzor' just _casually_ calls you Zen-Aku and that you worked for him…."

"That was _completely_ against my will." He reasoned, "I didn't have a say in that. But I _did_ destroy him the first time… and it _did_ take the others to save me."

I stared at him before I scuffed and looked away, "I can't believe it…"

"Believe what?" He asked calmly.

"How _stupid_ I am!" I rolled my eyes and looked back at him, "Why we can't get along half the time… I thought it was just a bad judge of character… and I was half right."

"No… Cadi." He walked over to me, "I'm _not_ Zen-Aku."

"How can I trust you now, when you couldn't even trust me enough to tell me the truth?" I looked at his eyes, "I am _done_ believing you, Merrick Baliton. Now and forever."

With that, I waved a flaming hand over my leg and it felt like new again.

After that, I walked back inside, not even stopping to look back at him for a second.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I was tuning my guitar by the time Merrick was putting the table back up.

"Willie went out to get some more groceries." I barely glanced up at him, "Said we had the day to ourselves till we settled our differences…"

"So why don't we-"

"Lie and pretend we're friends again even though I still hate your guts for lying to me?" I finished, "I agree."

"Cadi, I swear I was gonna tell you." He insisted.

"If you were gonna tell me, why didn't you tell me when we were telling our secrets?" I bit, "I would've fared better it coming from you than some… some… freaky moth man! And then you go and shun _me_ all because I tried to save your ass from something I barely understood in the first godforsaken place!"

"If I knew what to tell you, I would have." He insisted.

"Oh really?" I called his bluff, "Or is that just another lie? Cause I'm tired of your lies."

I grabbed my guitar and walked to my room, slamming my door behind me.

When I was in there for a few seconds, before I let my guitar go and I slid my back against the door till I was on the ground, crying.

"Why can't anyone trust me?" I whispered in sorrow, "And why can't I trust anyone?"

 **Merrick**

 _ **3 hours later…**_

It was late, the shop was closed, and Cadi hasn't even come out of her room.

I heard her guitar a few times… but barely any good rhythms came from it.

Anyway, I was sweeping the floor a final time before I put the broom away and walked into my room.

"This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us." I heard her hum as I walked by the door… then ran back to it to listen, "It's time to make my move, I'm shakin' off the rust. I've got my heart set on anywhere but here. I'm staring down myself, counting up the _years_ …! Steady hands just take the wheel! Every glance is killing me! Time to make one last appeal… For the life, I live… Stop and _stare_! I think I'm moving but I go _nowhere_! Yeah, I know that everyone gets _scared_! But I've become what I can't be….."

I knocked on the door and she instantly stopped.

I slowly opened the door and peered inside.

"Good song."

"Out."

"I… I can't even complement your music?" I gaped as I stepped into the room slowly.

"I don't need your stupid empty-"

"I'm sorry for lying to you." I cut her off, "I'm sorry… I know I should've told you… and I am _extra_ sorry for hurting you so badly. Cadi you're my best friend, you gotta believe me when I say that."

"Even if I did, that doesn't justify that you still lied!" She snapped, "And two wrongs don't make a right."

"I know… I know." I nodded, "And I'm sorry… I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you."

"Too late." She growled, "Now get… out!"

I winced as her pillow burst into flames again.

She waved her hand and it went out, but that didn't make me any calmer.

"Cadi… I'm sorry I lied… what'll it take?"

"How 'bout you just stay out of my life."

"Cadi!" I stared at her.

She took in a deep breath, "Sorry… it's just… my dad… he's coming around town today and, sadly, one of his stops is here."

I nodded softly in understanding before I frowned, "I thought you and your dad made peace?"

"He's my dad." She glanced up at me, "I'm his 17-year-old _daughter…_ Ninja or not… heck, **_peace_** or not… I'm still his responsibility…"

"But…?" I raised a brow.

"He's not coming alone." She sighed, "Two of my brothers, Brent and Gisli, are coming with him."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Though I love Brent, I do… Gisli is a pain in the ass." She let out, "He's part of the reason I'm glad I _left_ the academy, to begin with."

"Brent is…?"

"The Middle of my brothers, in other words… he was born, then Gisli, then me." She elaborated, "While I could've written to _him_ to get my heritage story… he's afraid of the rules and what would happen… my eldest brother doesn't really care for the rule so long as he learns something for himself."

"And Gisli?"

"Youngest brother… basically, while Brent is the grey sheep, he's the pure white sheep… and he hates my guts." She relented.

"Wow…" I frowned, "It must be rough then."

She shook her head, "We were still a family… Brent was basically the first family friend I had… _is_ the only family friend I have."

I nodded before I motioned to sit beside her, "May I?"

She sighed, "Fine."

I nodded before I sat beside her and looked over at her before I bit my lip, "Cadi… I am _really_ sorry… I know I should've told you-"

"Ya think?" She cut me off, "First you don't tell me you love the Princess-"

"I don't." I countered, "Cadi, my heart doesn't belong to her anymore… believe me with that at least… if you're gonna believe anything I say anymore it might as well be that I don't love her anymore."

"But you did, in the past."

"That was then, this is now." I reasoned.

"And a friendship from 3 freaking millennia ago?"

"It's been a _long_ time ago… the last I'd seen Animus truly was then." I insisted quickly.

"You told me he _died_!" She snapped, "And 3,000 years is a long time to build up hatred for others."

"He doesn't." I assured, "Least… not that I've seen…"

She sighed, "And that song?"

"It's… Animaria's… national song…" I let out.

"And the fact that you were actually _possessed_?!"

I cringed, "Okay… I… I was… I didn't want you to know, because I didn't want you to see me as a monster…"

She hit her forehead, "Why do I even bother asking…?"

"Cadi… Is that why you're upset-"

"I'm not upset!" She exclaimed, causing us both to wince, "I mean… okay… I'm… _a little_ upset… why did you have to hide all of that?"

"Because… I didn't want our friendship to be based on my mistakes."

"So you're saying, if you could go back, you'd change everything?" She figured.

I simply nodded.

"Idiot!" She yelled, "If you did that….. I'd be out of my best, and pretty much only, friend."

I blinked, "What?"

"Merrick, if you change the past… you change the present." She informed me, "If you went back and saved Animus… like you said you couldn't… so you wouldn't have gotten possessed… yes, you would've won a _lot_ faster… but you'd never get sealed away… or be released… or have come here, or have met me! Least, not you, yourself."

I stared at her in shock, "But-"

"Sure, you would've… possibly, been able to stay with the princess… but you'd have missed out on a _bunch_ of stuff here." She continued, "And you know how I would feel? Cause I wouldn't have a best friend… and there'd be no need for the Wild Force Rangers… so I'd still be just some banished 17-year-old Solar Ninja with _major_ family issues."

"But…"

"What?" She sighed.

"If I… were able to do that… save Animus…. I'd be able to change all of that?"

"If you defeated Master Org all the way… yeah." She nodded, "Sure, there'd probably be another incarnation of the Ancient Warriors but… that would mean Animaria never disappeared from the world… and Turtle Cove never came to be. It's called the Butterfly Effect…. And it's _very_ complicated sometimes."

I nodded, "Yeah… I… yeah… barely understood most of that explanation… but I think I understand…"

"The past might've been a wonderful place… why don't you leave it there?" She looked at me, "Let whatever happened… happen… cause if it didn't… we wouldn't be sitting here… talking like we are… _being_ who we are… if not for what happened… Howler, I _strongly_ doubt we'd even _know_ each other."

"I get that." I assured, "But… if I could change the past… then I'd've never become Zen-Aku in the first place and you wouldn't hate me."

She stared at me in shock, "Merrick, I don't hate you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." I noted.

"Okay, yes I'm frustrated with you… but I don't hate you." She assured.

"You don't?"

"Merrick, you're my best friend… I could never hate you… not for long at least… believe me… I…" She sighed, "I thought I did… for a few hours… especially considering you yelled at me for helping you… but… in the end… I couldn't… I _can't_ hate you. Okay? I mean… I'm frustrated and upset… but I don't hate you."

I stared at her before I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Welcome." She groaned, "Uh… Merrick? Room… Dark…. Going!"

"Oh, sorry." I quickly let go.

She chuckled softly before the wind blew at us and I heard the WolfZord, "We better go."

I nodded before we rushed out.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We rushed closer to the monster who looked like a Pocket Watch.

And he was attacking people a lot harder than other Orgs would.

Including….

"Crap… dad!" Cadi growled when she saw her father being struck to the ground.

"You're gonna pay for this!" I shouted out to it, getting the Org's attention.

"Ah! Rangers!" The Org laughed darkly.

It looked like a pocket watch… only life-sized with arms and legs.

"Ready?" Cole asked.

We nodded and held up our morphers.

"Wild Access!" We called out.

Once we were morphed we pulled out our weapons and ran up to the Org, and the Putrids.

"Let's see… Eeny, meeny, miny… I'll choose the Gold ranger this time!"

The Org sent a blast of energy from the clock on its body and shot at Cadi.

"Cadi!" I shouted in worry when she fell back.

She groaned, clearly trying to hold her morph…

But it didn't work.

She fell to the ground, her suite disappearing.

And when she looked up….

Her eyes were _golden_!

Almost like how they were in my dreams!

Not good.

She growled as she got back up, her hands flaming and crawling up her wrists.

And she was aiming right for the others!

As Cadi threw a fireball, I didn't really have time to think anything through.

"Move!" I took the full blast of the flames.

I groaned as I fell to the ground, the flames dying when they touched my ranger form… but that didn't mean I didn't take any damage.

She growled as I got back up… only to demorph in pain and fall to the ground.

"Merrick!"

"You guys deal with the Org!" I called over my shoulder, "I've got Cadi…"

They looked between themselves before they rushed over to fight the monster.

I took in a deep breath as I looked at Cadi, getting to my feet again.

"See what you did?" I decided to play jerk to get her attention… as little help it was. "You hurt me, Cadi… you think what I did was bad? What about you?"

For a split second… Cadi's eyes return to normal… filled with emotion…

But that was gone without a trace before she punched me back.

I groaned and held my cheek, "You'd think I'd be used to you doing that by now, Cadi…"

"Stop… calling… me that." She growled.

"Sorry… but I won't stop… cause that's your name." I denied, "Next to Stampede… it's…. pretty much the only name I'll ever call you."

Cadinia stepped back a bit, holding her head.

"Come on, Cadinia… fight this!" I begged.

"It's all lies!" The Pocket Watch Org denied.

"Cadi, I wouldn't lie to you!" I retorted, "Not again! Never again! You know that!"

Cadinia let her head go, her eyes still burning gold.

"You've lied since I've met you…" She snarled, " _Why_ should I believe you now?!"

I looked over at the others, who were still fighting the Putrids, before looking back at her.

"Cadi, you taught me how to be a normal teenager." I tried again, "You… you showed me how to make _amazing_ music… how to cook a _proper_ American meal… how to have fun…"

"Please!" She sneered, "Like I ever meant any of that!"

"It meant something to me!" I reasoned.

She growled, "Enough talk…" She flamed her hands before she lunged at me.

I grunted as she connected with me and she forced me to the ground.

"Cadi… please…" I pleaded, "You're my best friend."

"Likely story!" She raised up a fiery hand.

"Wait." I held up a hand and pulled out a picture from my jacket… the same one from the Heritage Day Festival, "We had this done together… it was the week after you became a ranger… I remember it because of this… and because I found out you are _really_ strong when you get excited."

She curled her hands, "No…"

I turned us over, "Come on, Cadi… try to remember! Please! You're my best friend!"

"Don't listen to his lies!" The Pocket-Watch Org called out, as the others struck at him.

Cadinia shoved me off and I fell on my back close by.

I quickly got on my feet and saw that her eyes were shut as she started to hold her head.

"Come on, Cadi! Remember who you are!" I shouted.

Cadi's eyes snapped open and I could just feel that they were back to their original hazel-amber color.

"No!"

She growled as she turned and got back to her feet, facing the Orgs.

"Cadi…?"

She smirked back at me, "The one and only."

"Yes!" The others cheered while I grinned.

"How can this be?!"

We looked back at the Pocket-Watch Org and Cadi got in front of the rest of us.

"Nothing can tear apart our friendship for long." She growled before looking at me, "Ready?"

I smirked, "Thought you'd never ask…" I pulled out my Lunar Caller.

"Wild Access!" We chorused.

Once we were morphed, we pulled out our weapons with the others.

 **Third Person**

Cadinia's eyes were aflame with anger… not at Merrick anymore…

But at the Org for turning her against the team! Her only friends and family!

 _"No one makes me hurt anyone but me!"_ She snarled before they ran forward.

"Lunar Cue! Saber Mode!" Merrick changed the mode of his weapon.

"Horse Sickles!" Cadinia called next.

Both weapons struck the Org back, cutting at it a little.

"You'll never defeat me!" The Org denied, blasting them back further.

And with that, the closer they got to the still wounded Aidan Drenor.

As much as the Gold Ranger wanted to drop everything to check on her father, she pushed through the feeling and held up her sickles.

"Time to fire things up… Horse Sickle Sweep!" She threw her sickles into the ground, letting them burn their way up to the Pocket Watch Org.

"Don't think I'm out just yet! Lunar Cue! Break Mode!" Merrick changed the mode of his weapon and swept it in front of the Org, "Lunar Break!"

The two attacks struck the Org and Merrick broke the Laser Pool and turned away as he caught his crystals with Cadinia lifting her weapons up and turning away.

The Org broke apart and fell to the ground, exploding.

"Yes!" They clapped hands, only for Cadinia to quickly pull away.

"Cadi… please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not." She sighed, "I'm just disappointed.

She blinked and shook her head before she looked over at her father.

"I'll be right back."

She rushed over and looked him over.

"Sir?" She asked in the worst fake accent she could come up with, "Are you okay?"

"I… I am fine…" His breath was ridged.

He looked at the Ranger above him and frowned.

"You…. Seem familiar…" He groaned, "Your… style…."

"Don't talk." Cadinia advised, "Just… stay here… do you have any family?"

"Yes… they should be here soon."

"Okay… try to heal as best as you can…" She instructed slowly before she rushed off.

 _"I'm gonna kill my brothers if they don't pull through and get here!"_ She growled as she got back to her friends.

This, of course, was right before the Org regrew to Mega-height.

The seven teens looked at each other before they nodded and summoned their Zords in their usual respective manors.

"WildZords descend!" They called.

Once all seven Zords were down, Cadinia took the moment and pulled out her Diamondback TerrapinZord Crystal and put it in the hilt of her Crystal Dagger.

She held up the redone weapon and summoned the Zord, having it connect to hers before both Megazord forms were combined and their pilots were in their respective positions.

"Let's beat this freak, and get on with our lives… unless you'd like to counter…" Cadinia grumbled.

"I know…" Merrick was neither in the mood nor thrilled to still be on her bad side at the moment.

"Turtle Spin!" The two called the attack.

The Sea-Ride-Predazord struck the Org back a ways.

"Gator Staff!" Merrick called next.

The Staff struck across the Org's body, causing it to spark even more.

" _ **Wild Force Mega Roar!"**_ The Core rangers called from their Megazord.

"Predator Wave!" The others called from theirs.

The combined strikes easily forced the Org down to the ground and exploding.

"Finally!" Cadinia hissed.

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

The seven rangers landed back on the ground, demorphing a moment later.

Cadinia looked around before her heart nearly stopped.

"DAD!" Was the only thing she screamed before she ran up to the fallen Ninja Master.

"Cadinia!" The others ran after her.

They all came to a stop in front of their friend's father.

"Dad… dad…" Cadinia's breath was slowly becoming erratic, "Dad, come on…"

He was even weaker than before the Megazord Battle… completely broken looking… almost dead.

The six others heard two other sets of footsteps and looked to see two teens, one with raven black hair and the other with pure white, who looked similar to Cadinia rushing up.

"What happened?" One of them, the one with white hair, got down on his knees beside the fallen Ninja.

"How the heck should I know, Gisli?" Cadinia hissed, not even regretting her lie for a second, "I just got here, with my friends, same as you and Brent."

"What about-"

"Would I be panicking if I could feel it?" Cadinia growled softly, glaring at the other boy, "Guys… I… you know…"

Brent put his hand on the fallen Ninja's chest then shook his head after a moment.

"…He's… not gone… yet…" He whispered, "But he's almost there… what monster could've caused this damage to begin with?"

"Surely you could've stopped it." Gisli bit.

Cadinia shook with anger.

"Cadinia?" Max stepped forward.

"I'm fine…" Her voice shook with just as much anger as she felt, but also fear, before she looked up at the other two, "We… we need to get him to the hospital… quickly… you guys need to tell….. _Grandfather_ what…. you know…"

"We got it from here." They nodded, "You, get some rest… fast."

"I'm fine!" Cadinia snapped, "We need to just…"

" _You_ need, to relax. Now." Brent reasoned.

"He's not wrong." Cole agreed, "Cadinia… after today… you deserve some rest."

Cadinia looked back at them before she nodded softly, "Alright… fine…"

Merrick helped her up, glancing over his shoulder at a piece of paper that had ignited a few moments ago.

She _really_ needed to calm down.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

The three youngest Drenors and Merrick were in the lobby of the hospital, waiting impatiently.

Cadinia, who hated sitting around when nervous, was pacing back and forth.

"Cadi…"

"I'm fine with pacing."

"Cadi…"

"I'm not sitting down."

"Cadinia!" Her siblings snapped.

She stopped and looked at them, "It's _my fault_ he's in here! Alright! I know that! Let me be a _little_ upset! I hate sitting down when waiting like this after something happened that was my fault."

"You couldn't have known." Merrick reasoned.

"That's the thing, Merrick…" Cadinia turned away, "I should've… my family has taught me to be ready for anything… and I wasn't ready for this… it's all my fault."

Someone cleared their throat and they looked to see the doctor who'd been working on Aidan Drenor step forward… but he didn't look happy.

"What happened?" Cadinia asked quickly.

"We…. We lost him…" He let out slowly.

"What?!" Cadinia exclaimed then shook her head, "Can I…. I should…."

"Of course…" He nodded and stepped aside, letting her run as fast as she could to the room her father had been put in.

"Cadi!" Merrick growled and followed after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" The others did the same.

 _ **In front of the room…**_

The look of horror in her eyes when she saw the flat line on the screen beside her father was enough to break anyone's heart.

Brent and Merrick held Cadinia up as she almost fell to her knees and turned her away.

Tears fell from her eyes as Merrick rubbed her back.

"This is all my fault…" She whispered.

"It's not." He assured, "He was old… and the wound would've only made it worse…"

"Merrick you aren't helping!" She bit.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'll go with you when…."

"Thank you." She whispered back.

 _ **The next day…**_

Cadinia and Merrick walked up to the grave as Brent and Gisli stood on either side of it.

 _ **Here lies Aidan Drenor.**_

 _ **Loving Father, Husband, and teacher.**_

' _ **Stay Strong and Tough, never show weakness.'**_

"Loving father…" Cadinia shook her head as she read the inscription over.

"Cadinia!" Gisli glared at her, "Show some respect!"

Cadinia bit her lip to keep from retorting and looked at the grave, "I'm sorry, father."

"You should be." Gisli noted, "I knew I sensed something off with you…"

"Both of you!" Brent growled, "Not now!"

Gisli adjusted his uniform, "Of course… come, brother… you must inform the school of the sad news."

Brent nodded before they walked behind a tree and Ninja Streaked away.

"I'm… sorry." Merrick let out softly.

She just stared at the tombstone… silent.

"If… you want to punch something…" Merrick let out slowly, "Or break a bone… I'm standing right here with about 206 of 'em."

Cadinia remained quiet.

Merrick put a hand on her shoulder before he got on one knee before the stone.

"Your daughter…" He let out slowly, glancing over at Cadinia for a moment, then scuffed and looked down, "Man, this is gonna sound stupid…." He took in a deep breath and looked at the stone again. "Your daughter is a wonderful person… who has become… the greatest best friend I can ask for…. I mean… when I'm mad… she finds a way to make me happy… even if she doesn't let me do the same… so thank you, so much… for giving her to me and my friends… I don't know where we'd be without her…"

He stood back up and looked at his friend.

"Thanks for being here, Merrick…" She bit her lip, then looked away, exhaling softly, "Though I don't see why I deserve it… I _did_ nearly kill you…"

Merrick shook his head, "You snapped out of it…"

"Barely."

"Still… snapped out of it." Merrick reasoned.

A small smile appeared on Cadinia's face as she snorted softly.

"There she is." Merrick smiled lightly before he hugged her, holding her close.

"You're hugging me in a graveyard… full of dead bodies." Cadinia pointed out.

"Right… sorry…" He quickly pulled away.

Cadinia smiled lightly before looking back at the headstone one final time.

The tears that she'd forced back became too much and she finally started crying… her body shaking a bit.

Cadinia fell into Merrick's arms, crying as he held her… rubbing her back as tears trailed down her face and onto his jacket.

* * *

Okay, yeah... I... sorta pulled that second to last part out of thin air... I thought it'd be too soon for Mr. Drenor to die all of a sudden... plus I'd been rewatching _Boy Meets World_... and that bit with Shawn and his dad in the hospital... kinda reminded me of this... so... yeah...

But, on a lighter note... we've now been introduced to _two_ of Cadinia's _three_ brothers. The mysterious 'R' is still out there!

On a darker note... I don't think I'll be posting next week, but... if I do... stay tuned! _Homecoming_ 's next!

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	21. Homecoming

Lookie here, I did get this chapter up after all... it took me a while... but once I got thinking like Cadinia... the ending happened.

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I wasn't really out and about the rest of the week or the one after that.

Willie and Merrick respected that and left me alone.

It was nice…except… today, for some reason, I had this… this feeling in my gut… like something _really_ bad was about to happen…

Anyway, as I walked out to the front to start working, I saw Merrick coming in from the back.

Willie was out, talking to some local contractors… something about buildings being eaten?

"Hey." I let out softly as Merrick came closer.

He looked over at me and nodded, "Hey… sleep well?"

I nodded, "Yeah… what were you doing out there?"

He shrugged, "Just a little work…"

"Willie didn't ask you to cut wood… did he?" I tried to recall if he'd asked that last night, but I couldn't.

He sighed, "No… I was just doing something for myself… and, yes, Willie knows I'm doing it."

I raised a brow, "But you don't wanna tell me?"

He shrugged as he grabbed a broom, "Don't see the point, really."

I nodded softly, though it kinda hurt, "Oh…"

Merrick looked over at me as he tossed me a broom and we both started sweeping together.

"I'm just glad you're not still mad at me." He relented.

"Not mad." I corrected, "Disappointed."

"What'd be the difference exactly?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but quickly closed it and started sweeping, "Whatever, man…"

He looked over at me before he gently took the broom, stopping me from sweeping, "Your brother was rude, ya know, you don't have to listen to what he says."

I scoffed, "I'm assuming you're talking about Gisli… and… I have to. He's my brother."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes, "I know you don't have any siblings… but I've told you before… I'm the black sheep… Gisli's just… the pure white."

"But that doesn't mean you have to listen to him."

I sighed, "I know… but… Gisli… my grandfather… _and_ my eldest brother… well… they _kinda_ can't stand it when I break rules or get involved in stuff… or cause bad things to happen…"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Course it was." I sighed again, then shook my head, "But… it… it doesn't matter right now… we… we need to move on… move past it…"

He kept the broom from my hand, "Cadi…"

"Merrick, please… just… move on." I begged.

He bit his lip before he gave the broom back, "Fine."

I nodded softly as I held it in my hands and started sweeping the floor again.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

After we finished our morning chores, I was tuning my guitar, making sure it was perfect.

As I was, I heard Merrick playing pool… so it relaxed me a little to know I was gonna be left alone.

However, that ended when my Ninja instincts took over as a gang of bikers walked in.

"Not this again." Merrick growled as he got beside me, "You may wanna go put that up…"

"And let you mess with these meatheads alone? No way." I denied.

"Your guitar is wood, and if anything were to happen, it'd break easily." He whispered.

I blinked. He had a _very_ good point.

"Alright… just… don't beat them back yet." I sighed softly before I took my guitar and walked to my room.

That, however, was not without a lot of catcalls and whistles in my direction.

As I put my guitar down, I heard _several_ things break in the front… which could _not_ have been good.

I slowly walked out and saw that… yep… Merrick was already kicking them out.

I put my head in my hand as he literally _threw_ the last one out and slammed the door shut.

"Howler?" I let out.

"They had it coming!" He insisted.

I groaned and looked up, "I spent some of my banished time around men, believe me… I can handle those stupid calls."

"Doesn't matter." He denied.

I sighed, "Merrick."

"I don't care… they weren't gonna do it with me around." He informed me.

While I wanted to ring his neck for not letting me help kick them out, I shook my head instead.

"Fine… whatever…"

He nodded back before the wind blew at both of us.

"Are you _kidding me_?!" I groaned.

"Come on." He let out quickly before we ran out.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

We were both morphed and running up to the scene.

When we got there, I was surprised, to say the least.

There was some kind of monster with… well… let's just say I have officially lost my already shrinking apatite for like… the next month.

One was covered in mouths, with one especially large one on its chest.

Yeah…. I won't be eating at all for a while for sure.

Merrick and Cole jumped through the air and went to strike the one with mouths down as I went low and Ninja Ran at its legs….

Let's just say it didn't go as planned… and I wound up behind held by it as the freak held Merrick's and Cole's blades like they were nothing.

"These buildings are not food for Orgs!" Cole grunted as the Org held us stiff.

"I eat whatever I want!" The freak spoke through its chest mouth… then through the one on its 'head', "Whenever I want!"

He turned their blades and threw me to the side before the Org threw them over his shoulder and they landed on the ground.

I growled and got back up, "Why I oughta…!"

"No!" Merrick called over to me, "Go find the Princess! We'll be fine here!"

"But!"

"Now!"

I growled, turned and ran off, demorphing so I could actually Ninja Streak when I was far enough away from the battle.

 _ **4 minutes later…**_

Didn't take long to find her… or some little kid.

They were walking through one of the construction sights close by, on two different sides of the builds

To that… the little kid was a _horrible_ hider, but the Princess didn't see him… but seemed to be looking for him though.

So, I sighed and walked up to the kid.

"Kid?"

He looked up at me, "It's Kite."

"Yeah… kid?" I didn't care, "That girl over there's wanting to talk to you… go over there."

"Why?"

"Listen, I'm not a big fan of kids anyway, and I've been having a rough couple of weeks, so if you could just-" I was about to let out when the Princess opened up a delicious smelling meal.

My stomach turned, though, at the smell since I'd forced my body to barely eat.

"Alyssa's Homemade spaghetti…" She continued and the kid finally moved through one of the pipes over to her, "My favorite."

"I'd _like if you could close that damn thing!"_ I mentally moaned as I could feel my face turning green.

I heard her open another box and I was really having trouble staying focused.

"I don't think I've ever smelled food this good." Princess Shayla let out… and I suddenly realized her plan.

Get the kid out of hiding.

"Well… I think I'm going to have to eat it all by myself." She went on and I rolled my eyes, nearly falling over at the surprising effort.

Who'd be _dumb enough_ to fall for that?

I mean, Solar Ninjas were taught at a young age not to be gullible… so it's hard to believe anyone would.

Kite slowly moved forward and I sighed with relief… before I finally threw up.

After a few heavy heaves, I suddenly sensed something close by… and it was not good.

I moved down the path and saw that Org walking up to them and if what I understand is true… then its gotta be hungry for Princess Shayla's food too.

"So this is where that wonderful smell is coming from!" The Org got their attention.

As much as my stomach hurt like a thousand glaciers hitting it… I knew I had to protect the kid and the Princess… pain or no pain.

I leaped over the pile of cylinders and came to a rolling stop in front of them, popping back up and getting in my fighting stance.

"Who are you?!" The Org questioned.

"None of your business." I growled before I held up my morpher… only to glance back at the kid.

The monster advanced, so I made the other two back up as I kept my stance.

"Rangers, help." Princess Shayla let out and I glanced behind me to see her talking into her necklace… which I think would be like her com-link, "Mandilock is after me and Kite!"

"And me!" I shouted, feeling angry, "Kinda protecting you guys right now when I don't have to!"

"Give me that fabulous food!" 'Mandilock' demanded.

"Fat chance." I snarled, _"If anything, I need it more than they do anyway."_

"Stay away from us." Princess Shayla added.

Mandilock sent a blast at us…

The Princess shielded 'Kite' and I readied myself to take the full blow.

But… Merrick came in and protected all three of us.

"Merrick!" Princess Shayla breathed out while I growled it in anger.

I could've protected us a lot more than he could've.

"Princess Shayla, you and Kite get to safety!" Merrick instructed them and I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

"Hurry." I added anyway, not wanting them to get hurt.

"Yes. Come on." With that, Princess Shayla led Kite away from the impending battle.

"We'll talk about saving me later… right now… I think it's time we beat this creep." I let out.

He nodded and readied his Lunar Cue.

I held up my morpher again, "Wild Access!"

Okay… I _swear_ I activated the morph… but… but nothing happened!

"What the heck?" I whispered as I looked down at my morpher in shock.

I couldn't morph… and… the Horse Crystal was frozen solid… again!

But… that's impossible!

"Nobody gets away with interrupting my meals!" Mandilock got my attention again, "Hand over the food!"

The Org went at Merrick as I had to step to the side…

My best friend and the Org went at each other and I couldn't help but feel useless…

And I _hate_ feeling useless.

"Alright… that's it!" I snarled, pulling off my gloves and threw them to the side before I ignited them.

Mandilock didn't notice… and neither did Merrick… which is good, cause I'm pissed at him too.

So, I threw my hands out and let the fireballs that emerged fly at the intended target of Mandilock.

Mandilock, however, turned Merrick in the direction of the balls and punched him closer… and my eyes went wide as he cried out in pain when they made contact.

Not good.

"Sorry Merrick!" I called before I quickly helped him up, "Wasn't expecting him to do that."

"It's fine." He shoved my hands away.

 **Merrick**

I know Cadi was trying to help… but her powers were useless against an Org like this.

I pulled out my Lunar Cue again and put it in its Saber Mode before I went at Mandilock again.

While I did get in a few good shots… The Org still grabbed me and threw me, hard might I add, into a set of construction equipment.

I turned my head and I saw Mandilock send a blast of energy at the Princess… but I could barely do anything about it… and I hated that.

"Merrick! No!" I barely was able to see Cadi's… entire body glow with flames before she threw them at the Org, sending it back.

She stumbled over to me, clearly weak… but also trying to hide it.

"Are you okay?" I asked weakly.

"I'm not the one that got thrown back like that." She let out, clearly growing pile, "I'll live, you on the other hand… you're lucky you didn't demorph."

She moved me a little behind the stools… which is when I heard Mandilock call out in surprise.

"My duke org!" Followed by him running off.

"Come on." She helped me back up, "We need to check on the Princess… and find that bra… _kid_."

I nodded weakly in agreement before we headed off.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

We helped the Princess onto a stool and I quickly checked her over.

I say _I_ because Cadinia started throwing up close by.

"Cadi?"

She held up a hand before looking up and wiping her face, "I'm fine, thanks _so much_ for caring. You know, you could be a little more considering and try to force feed me… at least then I'd sorta get something to eat instead of starving myself to death…" She trailed off.

"It's not-"

"Shut up about it _not_ being my fault. Of course it is!" She snapped, "Dad died on _my_ watch. It's my responsibility… like this city is to you… my family is important to me… probably more important than this stupid…. _Gah_!"

Her sudden scream of pain made me jump before she threw off her Solar Cell and grabbed her wrist.

As she did this, I suddenly heard the Rangers trying, and failing, to summon their WildZords.

"We'll talk about your dad later." I decided to leave that argument hanging before I turned my attention to Princess Shayla, "Something's wrong with the WildZords… they're not responding. The rangers are in big trouble."

"Something in this part of the city… is keeping the Zords from coming." The Princess let out.

"Way to state the obvious." Cadinia grumbled as she walked over and I checked her wrist.

"It's frostbitten."

"What is it with you Animarians and stating the absolute obvious?" She grumbled, "I know that… my fire's not working on it either… whatever Apple's keeping the WildZords away… it's broken my connection with the HorseZord… and to that… my morpher… just like with the DeerZord… only on a much larger scale this time."

As we were talking, I noticed Kite trying to run off.

But, Cadi grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him over to us. "Hold it, squirt!"

"Where do you think you're going?" I added kindly.

"I have to protect their home… protect if from the Orgs." He answered simply.

"Protect who?" I questioned.

"The Animals." Kite replied.

"It's not your responsibility, kid." Cadinia denied with a shake of her head, "Besides, there's more than animals around here."

Before we could say more… he ran off.

While I wanted to snap at Cadinia for that comment, I simply stood up and followed after Kite… the Princess doing the same… Cadinia following soon after.

 _ **4 minutes later…**_

We made it to another part of the construction site… and I was shocked, to say the least when I looked around at some uncovered statues.

"The Ancient Burial Grounds of the WildZords…" I whispered in shock.

"One… Ancient Burial Grounds… do you _not_ know anything about Pop Culture and how _bad_ that is?!" Cadi growled, "Two…. _There's a burial ground for WildZords and you sought fit to lock the TerrapinZord in a shell at the bottom of the ocean_?!"

That second part made me wince… especially when I saw her flame with a _lot_ of rage… her steps and hands both burning with _blue_ flames.

"Whenever I look at these stones… I get… sad." Kite let out, ignoring Cadinia, "They seem angry."

"Why are they even here to begin with?" I glanced over at Cadi, wanting to shut up… but she didn't, "I mean… it's a pretty stupid place to bury rocks… and that's coming from someone who prefers fire."

"This is where those who fought in the Battle of Animaria rest." I explained through gritted teeth.

"The Zords that are buried here are mad at the humans for building on their burial ground."

"Uh… _speaking_ as one of those humans… it's not their fault Animaria's _supposed_ to be a myth." Cadi noted.

"These rocks are preventing the Zords on the Animarium from hearing the rangers." The Princess finished either way.

I stepped forward… cause I think I've got a crazy idea that just might work.

"So _they're_ the reason the Living Zords can't come down to fight?" Cadi questioned, "Okay… saying it now; I _hate_ vengeful Ghost!"

As I walked forward, I _finally_ caught some sort of indention in the ground.

I rushed forward to investigate further and a slight smirk appeared on my face before I started brushing the dust away from it so I could read it.

As I did I started to notice it was all in Animarian.

"Hey, guys! Come here!" I called.

The three rushed forward and Cadinia raised a brow.

"What's all these glyphs?" She questioned.

"It's Animarian." I replied, "…We had a written-"

"I don't need an explanation." She rolled her eyes, "What's it say?"

I looked back at the writing and translated easily, "In memory of those who fought bravely for Animaria against the Orgs."

Cadinia got down beside me and rubbed some dust away from another part, seeing something I couldn't understand and whispered the translation so only I'd hear. "But _not_ those caught in between."

I ignored that part and got up, "It's the Ancient Warriors… all my friends from 3,000 years ago… I'm supposed to be here with them."

I also ignored the look on Cadi's face as she got back up after I said that.

"Yeah… well… they're messing everything up so how do we fix it?" She sighed, looking away from me.

"Please let our animals help us." The Princess started, "Let us stop the Orgs from destroying this town… Please don't let history repeat…"

"Translation in modern words; _Get over yourselves and leave this town alone_!" Cadinia grumbled, folding her arms in clear annoyance as only I could hear her.

After her threat, which I honestly didn't think would work, either way, the statues glowed… and… and came together with the tablet.

I heard Cadi groaning softly and I glanced over at her as we looked over the new statue… though the three of us backed up.

"The heck is that thing?" She questioned softly, then looked back at us, "Guys? Come on… they're just statues… nothing special."

"I don't believe it." I whispered… both to her statement and what I was seeing before me.

The statue let off this _great_ big light… that shot into the sky… to the Animarium!

Cadinia suddenly gasped and turned to face us, "Merrick duck!"

I blinked before I quickly did… followed by Cadi's morpher flying onto her wrist, which easy wrapped itself around it again.

As I watched, I decided I needed to get to the fight.

But, as I turned, Cadinia suddenly fell to the ground, groaning in… in pain!

"Cadi!" I got beside her quickly, "Are you okay?"

"Get… get away… from that thing…" She groaned, "That blast… and my morpher… I… I don't feel…"

I nodded in understanding, "Right… let's go."

"But the others-"

"Have the Isis Megazord." I reasoned simply, "Right now, you need to care about yourself."

She remained silent as I helped her up and carried her as quickly as I could away from the impending Megazord fight, and the statue.

 **Third Person**

 _ **Half a day later…**_

The Rangers, meaning mostly Cadinia's Ninja abilities, moved the statue to a cliff-side, away from any construction, letting everything return to normal.

All of the original six Wild Force Rangers and The Princess were paying their respects to them, in hopes, it would please them to never let what happened the previous day happen again.

Cadinia watched them from afar, not wanting to disturb anything… or throw up… she still barely ate last night.

As she turned to walk away, she glanced back at where Kite was, also watching from afar.

She frowned, then felt her phone buzz.

With a soft growl, she pulled it from her back and put it to her ear, "Yes?"

She kept walking as her brother's voice spoke.

" _Hey… Dinia… how you doing?"_ It was her middle brother, Brent.

"Uh… I… I'm fine." She lied.

" _Really you don't-"_

Before he could finish, another grabbed his phone.

" _Don't talk to us. We know what you did."_ Gisli growled.

Cadinia's heart dropped and she looked back at her friends as she continued down the pathway.

" _Gis!"_ Brent snatched the phone back.

" _Well, it's true! She could've saved dad!"_ Gisli snapped in the background.

" _Shut up and get to class!"_ Brent snapped back before he turned his attention to the phone call, _"Dinia… you know he doesn't mean that…"_

"Y… yeah." Her voice was weak at best.

" _Dinia… hey… listen… you know I love you, okay? Grandfather does too."_ Brent assured kindly.

"He doesn't even think I'm alive anymore." Tears were slowly starting to gather on Cadinia's cheeks.

" _Hey… hey… Dinia…"_ Brent's voice became soft and gentle, _"Hey, come on… Dinia… relax… okay? Calm down… it wasn't your fault…"_

"Of course it is, Brent!" Cadinia whimpered softly, "It always is!"

" _Dinia… Dinia… hey… I know you couldn't have saved him… it was his time…"_ Brent let out, _"Please…"_

She took in a deep breath and rubbed her eyes before she cleared her throat, "Okay… uh… did you just call for that, then?"

" _I wanna make sure you're okay, sis."_ Brent insisted.

"Well… I… I am." She lied again, "Listen… I… uh… I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

" _Okay."_ Brent relented, _"See you later, sis. Love you."_

"Love you too… bye." With that, Cadinia hung up.

And with each step she took after, more and more tears fell from her eyes.

 _ **4 hours later…**_

Cadi sat in the back of the Roadhouse, trying to meditate from what'd been happening the last few days.

Merrick walked out and she smelled spaghetti… which made her stomach turn over in pain.

"Howler? Please don't eat anything in front of me." She moaned softly, "My stomach-"

"I know." He assured.

She opened her eyes and saw him sit beside her, then give her the bowl of food.

"Merrick-"

"Eat." He instructed, pushing the bowl into her hands, "Okay… you blame yourself… but you're not gonna starve yourself to death."

"It's the slow deaths that are the most painful… pain that I deserve." She pushed it away.

"No." He denied, "Cadi…"

"I barely did a _thing_ yesterday." Cadinia let out, "What good am I if I can't do anything? Anything right at least."

"You did good things yesterday."

"As a Ninja, I should've expected that… Mandilock freak to push you in the path of my fire… I should've been strong enough to take on those 'Duke Orgs'… I should've been smart enough to keep my opinions to myself…" She looked down, giving him the bowl, "I don't deserve food."

"You don't deserve to starve."

"It's better than watching my own father die before me…" Cadi whispered, "I failed my family… I _let_ my dad die… and… and… I… I should join him and my mom."

" _No_!" Merrick snapped, enraged she'd think this, "Cadi, don't you dare think that!"

"Why not? Like you don't think you don't deserve to be with your so-called friends?" She looked over at him, tears dripping down her face, "I could've done something to save my father… but I didn't. You could've been smart and not put on the Wolf mask… we're _both_ living reminders of our failures… at least you can say you concurred yours… I…. I can't… I'm a living failure… I'm a living reminder that it should've been me that died that day… not my mom…"

"Cadi…" Merrick moved in front of her as she started crying, "Cadi… hey… hey…"

He rubbed her face lightly, then pulled her into a hug.

"If she didn't die… we wouldn't have each other."

"Correction… you wouldn't have the Princess." Cadinia shoved him off, "I don't need your pity, Merrick."

He sighed, "Maybe not… but…"

He pulled out her gloves, which looked clean rather than dirty when she last saw them.

"I found them on the ground… figured you'd want them back…"

Cadinia slowly pulled them back on… but felt a sharp pain in her hands now that her fire could no longer be used to help her.

She played it off and forced a smile for Merrick.

 _ **Later that night…**_

Merrick was getting ready for bed when he heard something out in the front.

So, he decided to check it out.

As he slowly made his way through the hall to the edge of the rooms, he could make out a small voice trying to set…. Was that the stage?

Merrick frowned as he slowly rounded the corner.

"My home don't feel the same, last year flew by, goodbye to the good vibes." Cadinia was singing, "What we thought were the best times. Nights out with the _people_ _I_ _love_! Now I'm lost in the neighborhood, that raised me, praised me, made me who I am! But my father was twice a man! And now that pain's resurfacing!" Her hands gripped around her guitar.

Merrick moved closer, trying to remain hidden.

"This place don't feel the same. Maybe I'm the one who's changed or the one to blame? Another dream down the drain. And ten more before I get on that train. I swear I knew just what to _say_! It's all there on the tip of my tongue! But I don't feel good enough for _anyone_! But I _won't_ un _fold_! I know 'cause I, I, I, I got this _feeling_! I ain't never giving up, I ain't never ever, I ain't never ever giving up my pride!" Cadinia let out, "I ain't never letting go, I ain't never ever, I ain't never ever gonna sell my soul! I, I, I, I got this feeling! I, I, I got this feeling! I ain't never giving _up_ , I ain't never ever, I ain't never ever giving up my pri… I… ide!"

Merrick blinked as he came around the corner and ducked behind the Pool table.

"Pushed out of the family tree. Upside down, but it was a good life." She smiled lightly, "I fell hard for the dine-in France. I didn't call you back 'cause I was learning to _dance_! And just who I'd become? It's all there on the tip of my tongue! Wish I was good enough for _anyone_." Her smile dropped. "No, I _wo_ … _o_ … _on't_ fold I know 'cause I, I, I, I got this _feeling_!"

Merrick moved a little closer around the table, still watching her play.

"I ain't never giving up, I ain't never ever, I ain't never ever giving up my _pride_!" Cadinia let out, "I ain't never letting go, I ain't never ever, I ain't never ever gonna sell my _soul_! I, I, I, I got this feeling! I, I, I got this _feeling_! I ain't never giving up, I ain't never ever, I ain't never ever giving up my _pri_ , _I_ , _ide_!"

She took in a soft breath, feeling the next words fit perfectly with her.

"Take or leave. Who I am. 'Cause this is me." She assured before she sighed, "Like a fish out of _water_. Do I _belong_ here? But I'm never gonna lose, I'm never giving up my _pri_ , _I_ , _ide_! I'm lost in the ocean. Like a note in a bottle! But I'm never gonna lose, I'm never giving up my _pri_ … _ide_! This is me, who I am…. _hey_! Merrick!"

Merrick, who'd been in the process of moving back to behind the Pool Table when she saw him, winced and slowly got up and looked at her.

"Hey, Cadi…" He let out.

She sighed and put her guitar down, "Sorry… I was just… trying to get some emotions off my chest."

"No. It's okay." Merrick assured, "It's an amazing song."

Cadinia looked away, "I guess…."

"Do you really think you don't belong?" Merrick frowned.

Cadinia groaned, "Merrick, please don't start this…"

"I'm just… why would you think you don't belong?"

"For starters; I'm a danger to Willie, The Princess, the Rangers… and most importantly, you." Cadinia let out.

"You're not a danger to me." Merrick countered.

Cadinia scoffed, "Yeah… and… what happened yesterday was proof of that?"

"Cadi… you were trying to help."

"And I failed." Cadinia let out, turning away, "Maybe… maybe I'm not… really…"

"Not really what?" Merrick frowned, turning her to face him, "Cadi…"

"Cut out to be a ranger." She finished softly, "I mean… what _good_ am I if I can't even tell the others the truth about my powers? Or I can barely protect others… or I can't even _morph_?!"

"Cadi." Merrick made her look at his eyes, "You have _remarkable_ gifts… your powers don't define you… _you_ define yourself."

"I know you're trying to help, Merrick… but I can't think like that." Cadinia countered.

"Why not?"

"Because I… I don't know… I just… can't." She sighed, "I'm really sorry… but I just… can't…"

Merrick pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back softly. "Don't be sorry… please don't be sorry…"

Cadinia sighed again and pulled away, "Merrick… I just… with everything that's been happening lately… I can't help it… especially with what happened today."

Merrick groaned and looked away, "Not this again."

Cadinia narrowed her eyes on him, "Heck yeah this again! Merrick, if you haven't noticed, I blame myself for a lot of things… and this is truly no different!"

"For it to be your fault, all of us would have to agree."

"I'm 99% sure the others are gonna be in the 'Blame Cadinia' club." She grumbled.

"But not me, or Willie… or your brothers."

She snorted, "You don't know my brothers…"

"But I know you… and so does Willie… and I'm sure-"

"Merrick just… _stop_!" She sighed, "Please… I don't need your words, alright?"

"I'm not just saying it." He insisted.

Cadinia took in a deep breath, "Look… I've had a really rough day and I just… can you leave me alone for a little while longer? Please?"

"No." Merrick denied, "Cadi, please… you need to understand that… at least _I_ don't blame you… that should be enough… right?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know…"

Merrick put a hand to her shoulder, "Please… Cadi… if you're not happy in… two weeks, you can leave… and I won't stop you. I promise."

She raised a brow before she nodded, "Alright… I'll hold you to that."

Merrick gave her a light smile before he hugged her.

Cadinia bit back a sigh as she hugged him back, _"I hope you know what you're doing, Merrick…"_

She looked at her gloved hands, feeling the flames burn underneath… wanting to be released with her pain.

* * *

So Cadinia's gonna let _this_ slide... till the 'big reveal'... well... she thinks she will.

 _The Flute_ is next... and I gotta say... it's a doozy.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	22. The Flute

Okay... I know I am pretty late with this... and I don't really have an explination... but let me just say this was one of my _least_ favorites... to both write and watch... of all time...

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I was humming to some lyrics I was writing down as I passed a music store as it was opening up.

Willie was dealing with family trouble this morning, so I was taking my time and relaxing.

That being said, I could barely concentrate with Princess Shayla and Merrick's playing.

As I was walking by the shop, though, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I hid behind a postcard kiosk to look over at it.

Sure enough a white… bagpipe-like Org appeared.

"Just what I needed…" I hissed.

"What on Earth is that _amateurish_ drivel?!"

Okay, as much as I hate that song… _no one_ bad mouths Merrick's playing… infuriating though it may be.

"Hey!" I got out from behind the kiosk to get its attention, "That's my friend's music your badmouthing!"

"And just who are _you_?!" The Org questioned.

"Someone who knows true music!" I commented before I got a fighting stance, "Now, beat it!"

I went to attack it, but the Org easily got away from each of my attacks and I was forced into a rack.

Groaning, since it was an _open_ rack, I quickly got back to my feet and glared at the Org but… it was already starting to do something _really_ don't think was good.

It played this… _horrible_ music… but, personally, it felt like a step _up_ from that Animarium song… but only just.

But… that gave me a good questioned.

Could the two actually hear it?

Not wanting to take chances, I quickly got in an empty Alleyway and Ninja Ran _all_ the way to the Animarium.

Once I got there, I quickly picked my pace up and headed closer to where the two would be… which wasn't far since I stopped in the woody area.

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

I hid behind a bush as I saw the Princess and Merrick still playing… but… I could now hear that Org's music.

Which… was not good.

What's worse? I was close enough to hear them.

Princess Shayla stopped her singing after Merrick stopped his playing to look for the source of the horrible music on the ground.

"Merrick, that was awful." The Princess noted.

"It wasn't me." Merrick reasoned as he stepped forward a bit to find the source still and I had to duck lower to keep hidden.

"Yeah right." Anger boiled inside me when I heard the accusation in Princess Shayla's voice, "Look if you don't wanna be here…."

As much as I wanted to come out right at that moment, my body refused and I remained where I was.

"Whoa, what do you mean?" Merrick questioned and my heart went out to him at the confused and shocked sound of his voice.

The Princess huffed, "3,000 years ago you used to _enjoy_ our morning song together!"

I rolled my eyes, _"It's not 1,000 BC, Princess!"_

"…Now it's a chore for you!" She finished.

"Well, maybe I _like_ being alone!" Merrick snapped and my heart… quite literally _shattered_.

" _He doesn't mean that he doesn't mean that!"_ I insisted in my thoughts… but I couldn't stop thinking that he did.

I could hear the gasp in the Princess' voice as she retorted, "Well, maybe you just don't like being with me and the rangers and instead be with that… Cadinia!"

Oh… boy! If my hands weren't already in their gloves, I'd have something to burn right then and there!

But, I powered through it and slowly looked over the edge to see Merrick clearly biting his tongue and turning away from her.

But, of course… the Princess couldn't leave well enough alone.

She stormed up to him and pushed his shoulder back so he'd look at her, "You are a horrible musician and I never want to sing with you again!"

With that, she stormed off.

Merrick growled and took a step after her, then turned away, clearly trying (and definitely failing) to control his temper… and was about to call out to her again…

When the _annoying_ sound of the DeerZord moaning got both of our attention, I carefully turned to see it move away as Merrick tried to call out to it.

"Hey… Hey, wait!" Merrick exclaimed… but the Zord disappeared over the edge.

I looked over at him and bit my lip. I don't know if I should be _ecstatic_ that I don't have to listen to the song… or upset for Merrick's sake…

So, I went with the second best thing.

I pulled out my phone and called his cell.

He growled and threw it deeper into the woods…. After he clearly saw the ID.

I slowly closed my cell and headed out.

He'd just need time… that's all…

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

I was sweeping the stage after I did all of Merrick's other usual chores.

Speaking of Howler, he walked in, still clearly fuming.

As he was about to sweep the floor, I simply gave him my broom and got off the stage.

"Cadinia?"

I winced and looked back at him, "I already did all your chores… Willie's out till noon, and… uh… I need to… uh…" Shoot! I already did all my chores too!

"What does he expect me to do then?" Merrick's voice was clearly still laced with anger.

"Um…" I squeaked and tried to come up with a lie.

He frowned and stepped up to me, "Cadinia?"

"I just… did… what I needed to, keeping myself busy, and… uh… uh… sh… shouldn't you be on the Animarium playing for the Deer?"

He scoffed and looked away, folding his arms in obvious annoyance, "I would if Princess Shayla hadn't _accused_ me of playing horribly on purpose."

"Uh… m… maybe she didn't know?" I figured softly.

"I bet she did." Merrick retorted, "She thinks I'd rather be down here with you than up there… and thinks I consider it a chore!"

I bit my lip before let out slowly, trying not to show how hurt it now felt, "You… you'd rather be up there?"

He stared at me then looked away, "You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me." I pleaded.

"No. Because, you know what? There's no point! You just don't get me!" He snapped and walked away, leaving me alone.

"I'm _trying_ to…" I whispered, tears falling.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

For once in my life, I _prayed_ for an Org attack.

It'd get rid of this horrible feeling I had in my gut at least… even if I don't think I deserved it to be gone…

So, I threw a rag onto a table and sighed softly.

"Come on… just this freaking once!" I hissed.

 _Finally_ , the wind blew at us and I all but _Ninja Ran_ out of the Roadhouse before Merrick.

I might hate it, but it got me away from him faster.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

All seven of us were morphed and rushing to where that… Bagpipe freak from earlier was.

What's worse… the Org was playing a tune that caused little kids to dance strangely.

Cole kicked it down, thank the music gods, which caused the music it was playing to finally stop.

"Hurry!" We motioned for the kids to run off as they finally stopped their dancing, which they easily did… no real need to tell them twice.

"What did you do that for?!" It snapped as it got back up, "They were all dancing so beautifully to my latest Be-bop original!"

"I'd hate to hear your worst!" I called.

"Those poor children were exhausted!" Alyssa added, clearly angrily.

"Nonsense!" The Org denied before playing its weird flute off-key _again_.

I couldn't take the sound that much… but it wasn't so bad… for like, the first ten seconds.

"Ugh! That's the same horrible flute I heard this morning!" Merrick realized and I tried not to ring my hands as he did.

Took him long enough!

"Same key too!" I hissed, trying not sound off how stupid he'd been, "Come on! Let's beat this freak!"

"Yeah!" Cole nodded, "Its spell doesn't work on us!"

"No one appreciates jazz!" The Org complained.

"Let's get him!" Cole held his Red Lion Fang.

We nodded and raised each of our weapons, about to attack, when another strike, out of nowhere, forced us backward and to the ground.

When we were able to see again, the Org was gone.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Taylor frowned as we got to our feet again.

"Hopefully to find a teacher to give him some music lessons." Max scuffed as we looked around but still didn't see it.

"I don't like this." I added softly, "I've got a bad feeling."

"You're telling me." Merrick nodded.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Everyone else had gone back to the Animarium to regroup with the Princess, who was just as ticked off with Merrick as Merrick was with her apparently.

Personally, I wanted their stupid childish argument over so I didn't have to hear Merrick's infuriating complaints.

The Lunar Wolf and I were inside the Roadhouse.

What's worse… I was trying to finish writing a song, and he was doing his complaints like I _wasn't_ busy at all… which ticked _me_ off.

"….And I mean-"

"For the love of _Ra_ , Merrick, I'm trying to write a song here!" I snapped, having enough of him.

"Like you'll need it." He scoffed.

"What?" I stared at him in confusion.

"Let's face it, Cadi… your music is like nails most times, and I can't be bothered with it right now." He replied.

I was silent for barely a minute before I got up and ran out through the back as fast as I could without Ninja Running and/or crying. "I hate music!"

 **Merrick**

I stared in the direction she'd gone, then rolled my eyes in annoyance.

She's just like the Princess.

Can't face the truth sometimes!

It was then, though, that I got a pain in my gut.

I wasn't being truthful with the Princess… and Cadi's still upset with me over my lying…

"What is it with women that I constantly have to lie?!" I groaned in annoyance to the ceiling.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

I bit my lip as I walked up to Cadi's door, hoping she was inside.

After a knock, I looked inside… but nothing… she wasn't there… which… kinda hurt.

I stepped inside and saw her journal open on her bed.

As much as I knew I shouldn't, my curiosity won out.

So, I walked over and read the open page.

 **That jerk! That infuriating… inconsiderate…! Ugh!**

 **It's always about him! He doesn't care about me, or Willie! Or… anything other than himself!**

 **I can't believe he'd blow me off like that!**

 **I mean… yeah… I… kinda deserve it…**

 **But I thought he was my friend! Friends lean on each other for support for things!**

… **I guess I have to face the facts…**

 **Merrick Baliton…**

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and turned to see Cadinia walking in, her guitar strapped to her back.

"Cadi! I… uh…" I blinked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my room, Merrick." She replied and I winced at how emotionless her voice sounded as she walked over to a clearly rapidly duck tapped stand and gingerly put her guitar on it.

"I can fix that if you want." I let out quickly.

"Don't bother… Willie said he'd lend me some money to buy a new one." She denied.

I bit my lip as her eyes landed on her diary.

She shoved me to the ground and grabbed it.

"Tell me you didn't read this!" She growled.

I groaned as I got back up, "Contrary to my want of keeping my life… yeah, I did."

"I write more than just songs in here, Merrick!" She snapped, clearly angry, "These are my _privet_ thoughts! You know that!"

"I know…" I sighed as I got back up.

"Why were you even in here?" She growled.

"I thought we could talk." I relented.

"Why? You'd just accuse me of something else." She retorted, not showing a sign of emotion, "What'd be the point… other than to break me down further."

"I care about you, Cadi… you know that."

She snorted and looked away, "Do you know how hard I find that to believe?"

"But it's the truth!" I insisted.

"You are _literally_ the boy that cried wolf." She noted, "You lied one too many times before… so why should I believe you now?"

I groaned, "I know I messed up before… I know that now… Cadi, you've gotta believe me… you gotta understand that I care about you… that's why I lied so many times… okay, saying it aloud doesn't make it seem much better…"

I looked away, trying to think of a better way to explain myself to her… she deserved an explanation.

But, she sighed and walked out.

I moved out and over to my door, keeping her from moving anywhere in it.

"Merrick… let me go… before I burn you." She threatened, "And, after the day I've had… I can and will… with no hesitation."

"I'd deserve it anyway." I relented, "Cadi… please… you need an explanation… and I'm due giving you one…"

"Apparently, it's not just me." She reasoned.

I sighed, "The Princess started it."

Cadi rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "Merrick… you're going up there."

Before I counter, the wind blew at us.

I growled and was about to go around her when she clearly wasn't gonna move… but she pushed me back.

"No."

"Cadi… move."

"No."

"Cadi!"

"Either you grow a spin and go up to the Animarium or you're not getting through… and _trust me_ , I've checked all your clothes… they're _not_ fire resistant."

"You wouldn't…"

"After the way you've been treating me _all day_ , believe me, I would!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, what bad could I have done to you?!"

"Threw your phone away when I was _trying_ to call you, snapped at me when I was _afraid_ of you…. Yeah… for once, I was afraid of the big, bad, Merrick Baliton…. Because you know what? Your friendship means a lot to me… but not if you're gonna be like this!"

I stared at her in shock.

Tears were falling down her face, but she quickly wiped them away.

"You know what? Screw this… do whatever." She tried to move out of the way, but I grabbed her arm.

She cried out in surprise and…. And pain.

I quickly let her go and looked at her. "Never think I don't care about you, alright?"

"Kinda hard to do that when you do… _that_!"

"Cadi, come on…" I sighed.

"Howler will you _just_ , freaking, go to the Animarium already?" She requested.

"No!" I groaned.

"Why the hell not?!" She snapped, "What the hell is so wrong with that godforsaken place that you won't go up there already?!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Stop giving that damn excuse for your entire past! I am freaking _sick and tired_ of it! If I trust you with my past, you damn well better tell me about yours or…." She sucked in a breath and looked away.

"Or what?" I challenged.

She didn't answer.

"Cadinia Lonia Drenor!" I snarled, "Or _what_?"

The second I said her middle name, she turned to me, clearly shocked, "First of all, who the heck was dumb enough to tell you my middle name, second of all… why should I tell you when you don't tell me anything?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Stop it with _that_ freaking excuse! I'm a Solar Ninja, and you should be more worried about me hurting _you_ than myself getting hurt!"

"Right now I wish I couldn't care about you at all!"

The look on her face after I said that…

I wanted to take it back instantly… but… I knew I couldn't… even if I tried.

She took in a deep breath, clearly trying to stop being crying, which hurt even more, and let out, "Will you _just_ go to the freaking island?"

I nodded, no longer caring. "Fine… fine… I'll go… just so long as you go with me."

She sighed, "Fine… whatever. Let's just go."

Cadi moved passed me and headed out the door.

My heart was already in shambles before I followed.

Time to face the music about the past…

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We walked up to the entrance of the Animarium, and I bit my lip for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well… get up there!" She instructed.

"I… I don't know."

"Merrick. You need to get whatever's weighing you down off your chest or you'll sink so deep into this mess you've made, you won't be able to swim back out." Cadi informed me, "You need to do this now."

"I know." I assured, "I just…"

"Just get through there already and talk to her."

"You're coming with me."

She threw her hands in the air, "Whatever… just… get up there, talk to her, and get over yourself… because if I have to hear another one of your stupid excuses or _lies_ I'm likely to burn something."

I bit my lip and nodded, "Okay…"

With that, we walked through the entrance and walked around some of the trees that followed.

"Princess…" I called softly when I saw her.

She gasped softly as she looked at me, "What are you doing here?"

Cadi pushed me forward, nodding at me encouragingly.

"You're right. I don't visit you." I relented, moving closer.

I could feel Cadi following slowly.

"It's…. it's difficult being on the Animarium sometimes…. It reminds me of so many things…" I let out feeling my words were as true as can possibly be.

"My past… the Ancient Warriors… what life was like 3,000 years ago." I went on, feeling pain from each of those memories.

The two were silent… so I took that as a good sign.

"I know… it's difficult to accept what's happened." I ducked my head a bit. "But it's _so_ hard…"

 **Third Person**

Cadinia remained silent… knowing fully well that Merrick needed to get this all out… even if it hurt her.

Merrick looked up at the Princess and held his flute. "I do want you to know… I like playing the flute for you and the DeerZord."

Cadinia mentally hit her head… _just great_!

But… he was forgetting one crucial thing.

"And?" She hit his arm.

"Ow!" He grunted and looked at her, "And what?"

"Say you're sorry!" Cadinia growled.

"Oh…" He blinked and looked at the Princess again, "I'm… sorry… I didn't try to explain earlier… and I'm sorry I didn't try much."

"I never thought… about how hard it was for you to come up here." The Princess walked up to him, "I'm sorry I got angry. And you're not an awful musician."

Cadinia was about to scoff on that, but quickly shut up before she broke their moment.

She did, however, look at the pond and blink.

The Wind hadn't blown so neither Cadinia nor Merrick knew that Flute Org was back… or that the others were in trouble.

"Uh… I _really_ hate to break your moment… but… do the guys need us or something?"

"Oh… right." Princess Shayla nodded before pulling Merrick over to the pond, shoving Cadinia to the ground without realizing it.

"You're welcome by the way." She growled softly and ran out before they noticed.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Cadinia ran to the scene and felt her body being… urged to follow the tune of the song the Flute Org was playing close by.

But her rage and fire overpowered any influence that Org could've had.

So, she held up her Morpher, "Wild Access!"

Once she was clad in her uniform, she pulled out her sickles and leaped out at the Org.

"Shut up, will ya?!" She demanded as she struck the Org back.

The music stopped for but a second…. As the Org started right back up.

Cadinia growled and actually contemplated demorphing to burn it back… but stopped shortly before she could.

The Flute Org pushed Cadinia back, but she easily landed and stayed morph as the Org's song continued.

"I am just as sick of that tune as I am the DeerZord's song." She growled and Ninja Ran up to the Org, cutting it back again.

But, that stupid song continued.

"You can't stop him!" Cadinia heard Mandilock's voice behind her.

Cadinia's fist clenched tightly.

So tightly in fact, and if you weren't looking you wouldn't see it, wisps of flames started to burn harmlessly through her gloved fists.

"I've had _enough_ of all this crap today." She growled.

She readied her sickles and went at the Org…

 _Right_ as a familiar flute melody and song hit her ears.

"Oh come on!" She growled.

As Princess Shayla played the song, Cadinia's muscles tensed up as she was forced to listen to the song and fight the Org.

"I can't stand that!" The Flute Org exclaimed.

Cadinia would've shrugged if she wasn't mid-strike, "I actually agree with you on that, dude… but… you're music's just as trashy as it is."

She groaned The Org came out of its complaining and forced her backward, but Cadinia came to a sliding stop and went back at the Org.

"If anything, they're music hurts me more than yours!" She went on, continuing her onslot of attacks.

Cadinia finally stepped back, hoping it'd be enough… as Mandilock sent a blast at Merrick and Shayla… forcing them to the ground…

Normally, that would set her senses of protecting people into overdrive… but she was too pissed and too focused to really care.

And… no… the Org still stood.

"You'll pay for that!" The Flute Org declared and played a tune that struck Cadinia back like a blast of water.

She screamed in true pain and tried to pull through it, concentrating all her fire techniques against it…

And it was making a good dent in the power…

Up until the DeerZord's cry distracted her as it broke the spell the Org had caused.

She looked over her shoulder as she tried to cut the attack away… and was sent flying backward… and close to where the others that fell under of the Flute Org's control were.

She groaned as she landed and rolled a bit in front of the other Rangers was forced to demorph in pain.

"Dang I hate that Zord!" She hissed softly, " _And_ that Zord's song!"

Not that the others cared to notice as they came out of the spell too.

Cadinia grunted as she got back to her feet and glared at the Orgs… then glanced back at Merrick and Princess Shayla.

All of which makes her _very_ angry.

Angry enough that her fire slowly leaked out from her gloves… but didn't burn them.

"The DeerZord came to hear our song." The Princess noticed as they got up.

"I thought he came to hear me play the flute." Merrick joked… which caused the Princess to laugh softly and shove him.

Unknowingly shoving him over the edge of the _bridge_ since they were so close to it!

Cadinia's heart jumped when she saw that and was about to use another Ninja technique when he pulled out his morpher and easily morphed before landing safely on the ground.

The others held out their hands, hoping he'd be careful as he did.

While her heart returned to a normal speed… a part of her wishes she'd been able to save him… so she wouldn't feel as worthless as she did at the moment.

He rushed over, but Cadinia glanced away when he looked at her.

She glared over at Merrick before she turned her attention to the Flute Org and pulled out her morpher before the others were even ready, still angry.

"Wild Access!" She yelled the morph.

Surprisingly, her flames engulfed her as much as the morph did… as if her Ranger suit was _because_ of the flames instead of being destroyed by it.

Revealed especially when the usual silver parts of her uniform were changed to molten Orange.

When she pulled out her sickles and readied herself as the others finally morphed, she again, glared over at Merrick, feeling rage and hatred overtake the rest of her emotions for him.

Those emotions remained as they turned back to the Flute Org.

"Guardian's of the Earth, united" -Cadinia scoffed softly- "We roar!" Cole called, "Power Rangers…!"

"Wild Force!" Everyone jumped down, then came back up in their stances.

Everyone pulled out their weapons and went to attack the Flute Org together.

"Recitals over, Flute Org!" Cadinia yelled.

"My flute isn't the only weapon in my musical arsenal!" The Flute Org commented as it raised its hand, "Recorder Blast!"

Cadinia jumped up and cut the attack in half, taking the brunt of one half while the other still got the rangers.

She groaned as she landed, but remained pretty much okay… until her suit reverted back to its original form.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine! No thanks to you!" She bit, "Now will you focus on the fight at hand?!"

The Flute Org took this momentary distraction and used it to strike them back further.

Cadinia groaned as she landed, but stood before the others, her suit slowly blazing with flames once more.

The Flute Org jumped in front of them, ready to continue this battle.

"You're burnt out!" Cadinia declared before she ran forward and went back to attacking it.

Merrick watched in… shock… and amazement… Cadinia seemed _really_ angry with the Org.

"Come on, guys!" Cole called before they joined her.

"Stay out of my way!" She denied and continued to strike it with the others joining periodically, "I can handle this on my own! I don't need any more distractions!"

Not that any of them, not even Merrick, listened.

This was proven, however, when the Org was able to single-handedly force all of them back… even her.

Cadinia groaned but kept her footing.

"I am _not_ losing!" She growled and continued to attack.

She jumped into the air to strike it, but the Flute Org kicked her back… only for Cadinia to jump off a wall and come back, sending it flying back with a crossed-blade attack.

She landed as Alyssa and Danny took the Org's legs and ran a bit forward with it before throwing it out… followed directly by Cole striking it.

"Blazing Fire!" Cole yelled and Cadinia scoffed as the attack struck the Org back.

" _That ain't fire!"_ She mentally retorted.

The main five came together but Cadinia stood in front of them.

"Uh-"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing! Unlike _some_ people!"

With that, she turned her attention back to the Org… right as her Sickles became _engulfed_ in flames.

Merrick gasped in horror, afraid she'd get hurt, but Cadinia didn't care.

She held her sickles up and called, "Flaming Blow!"

Once said, she threw the sickles in a slicing motion across her body, unleashing the attack and ultimately destroying the Org.

"Finally!" She groaned softly, breathing heavily as she fell to her knees, nearly drained of all her power and energy… but miraculously, remained morphed.

"Cadinia!" Merrick rushed up to her, but she slapped his hands away.

"I told you, I'm _fine_!" She gritted out, "Why would you care about someone like me anyway?!"

He stepped back in surprise as she stood back up, her rage fueling her.

And… it was a good thing too… the Flute grew to giant size not a moment later.

"Now, can we just destroy this thing and go back _home_?!" She growled.

Her emphasis on the word _home_ , made Merrick both shocked and confused… mostly shocked though.

But, he shook it off and turned his attention back to the Flute Org.

Before they could _summon_ their Zords… the Flute Org played a _blastingly loud_ tune off key… again!

Cadinia didn't mind the tune… the _volume_ on the other hand… that was another thing.

They both covered their ears as they stumbled over to the other five, who also covered their ears.

"Oh! That Flute Org's too loud!" She complained.

"Our WildZords can't hear our call!" Cole added.

Then… something strange happened…

"What… in the…?!" Cadinia gaped as she saw five… completely unfamiliar WildZords come out of nowhere… and turn into… whoa.

"Animus…" Merrick whispered.

"Could this day get any worse?!" Cadinia hissed to herself as… for some reason… Animus' physical appearance… hurt her.

This was proven as she was her Flames suddenly started to act up around her morpher and she was forced backward, holding it as her form switched from morphed to unmorphed…

Finally, landing on unmorphed.

But, unlike the last time, her morpher hurt her… that was it… the pain ended as soon as she demorphed.

"Okay… not risking morphing again…" She decided, "For now at least…"

She didn't pay attention to the battle with Animus, plus the pain in her wrist, and her still boiling rage, didn't really make her care.

But, her attention was brought back as Animus disappeared and Cole summoned the five Zords to make the Isis Megazord.

As he did, Cadinia's Three crystals reacted… and summoned her WildZords.

The Five Zords turned into the Isis Megazord as Cadinia's simply struck the Org back.

"Cadi…!" Merrick turned to glare at where she'd run off to… inadvertently.

"Hey, they summoned themselves!" Cadinia snapped, "Why would I summon them when you and the others have everything you need!"

As they were speaking, the Isis Megazord gave a finishing blow to the Flute Org… which, of course, was added to by all three of Cadinia's WildZords each giving off a distinctive glow and giving their own finishing attack to add to that.

 _ **3 minutes later…**_

Everyone was thanking Animus… not that he said a 'welcome' in return…

Cadinia, however, was still angry… it was like a bug that wouldn't be squashed… especially in his presence.

But, they all watched as Animus suddenly disappeared into nothing…

Merrick turned away, gaining the others attention, as he demorphed.

"Merrick?" Princess Shayla called his attention.

He slowly turned to look at her and Cadinia found herself _shaking_ with rage.

"Remember tomorrow… we have to sing for the deer." The Princess went on.

Cadinia chanced a glance over at Merrick, who then smiled at the Princess once again.

Anger… rage… furry… all of that brushed into her system further and she stormed away before throwing a fireball in the direction of a trashcan, setting it aflame.

Everyone jumped in surprise and looked to see Cadinia storming away, not even caring about them… or anything for that matter.

Merrick saw the trashcan and the gloves and groaned inwardly in annoyance.

Seriously, what was her problem?!

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"Cadi?" Merrick called as he walked into her room, wanting to question her… a lot, "Cadi, are you here?"

"…No…" A small voice squeaked.

Merrick looked at the back wall and walked over to see a measuring tape going into the air behind her bed.

"What are you doing?" He frowned, before raising a brow when he saw her measuring her guitar case.

"Get out!" Cadinia demanded, glaring at him, "Now!"

"Cadi-"

"Don't make me tell you again!" Her eyes burnt a little as her hands started flaming up, burning blue.

Merrick blinked and stepped back, "Okay… I… are you hungry then?"

"No. Now can you leave?" She growled.

"Okay…" Merrick stepped out of the room, then walked over to his, "What's her problem?"

 _ **In Cadinia's room…**_

Tears trailed down her face as her mind played back all of what he'd said to her, and the Princess, earlier.

 _ **First Flashback…**_

He stared at me then looked away, "You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me." I pleaded.

"No. Because, you know what? There's no point! You just don't get me!" He snapped

 _ **Second Flashback…**_

"Let's face it, Cadi… your music is like nails, and I need to focus on this right now."

 _ **Final Flashback…**_

"It's… it's difficult being on the Animarium sometimes…. It reminds me of so many things… My past… the Ancient Warriors…" Merrick glanced around, and Cadinia could feel her heart slowly break again, "What life was like 3,000 years ago."

Cadinia bit her lip and nodded for him to continue, even though she knew he didn't notice.

"I know… it's difficult to accept what's happened…" Merrick looked down, "But it's _so_ … hard…"

 _ **Flashback end…**_

"I hate music…" She whispered as she came out of those thoughts, "And men… and Merrick… but music most of all."

She finished measuring her guitar case and looking at a diagram of the part of the woods belonging to the Roadhouse.

"And there's no way anyone can hear mine after I get a shovel…" She finished softly.

* * *

Yeah, Cadinia ain't exactly a happy camper... and yeah, there's gonna be a two chapter arch once again coming right up...

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	23. Hopeful Light

Okay, this was a personal favorite to write... you'll see why soon enough...

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I put my guitar back in its case before I started digging a hole in the ground, big enough for it… now that I finally had a shovel 5 days after I first wanted it.

I was just about to start another part when someone grabbed the top of my shovel.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Merrick.

"What?" I grumbled, pulling the shovel out of his grip and continued digging, not in the mood, "Shouldn't you be playing for the Deer?"

We… haven't exactly talked in the last five days other than work here and there… contributing to the fact that I haven't exactly been trying to play for him.

"I just did." He informed me, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I glared over at him before I finally got a good enough sized hole and put my guitar case in it.

"It looks like you're burying your prized possession!" He grabbed it out.

"You said my playing sucked." I replied shortly, "And I take criticism _really_ hard, Merrick. Especially if it was you or Willie giving it."

"I didn't mean it like that." He shook his head.

"Well, that's how I took it." I let out, "Now put my guitar case down."

"No. Cadinia… no. You love playing… I know you do." He let out, holding my case away.

"Just because I love something doesn't mean it has to be heard." I shook my head, "No one likes my playing-"

"That's not true!" Merrick cut me off, "Cadinia, you have a _beautiful_ gift with the guitar. I was just… I was still going through the motions of what happened on the Animarium… I didn't mean to hurt you this badly… Cadi, you're my best friend."

"Best friend? Yeah right." I called his bluff, "A best friend doesn't _lie_ to protect himself. A best friend doesn't keep things bottled up inside and not tell anyone. Merrick… you could've told me about your reasons for not being on the Animarium… I would've understood."

"And I meant to… but as time went on…"

I groaned, "You still could've told me!"

"I know… and I'm sorry." He let out.

"Sometimes 'Sorry' isn't good enough." I felt tears in my eyes before I turned, dropping the shovel and walked back into the Roadhouse, holding my head high, though I wanted to cry when I got into my room.

 _ **Later that day…**_

It was raining… not as heavy as I expected… but raining nonetheless.

I hated the rain… being a Solar Fire Ninja and all…

But, right now, I didn't care about it at all.

Heck, I was outside, trying to work with my sickles.

I heard Lightning crack above me and I felt a little more relaxed as I sliced across the air.

I felt something against the blade and frowned when I saw Merrick holding a staff in front of it.

"You really wanna practice with me?" I called over a roll of thunder.

"Why not?" He reasoned, "Besides, it's good practice."

I sighed, "Alright… your funeral…"

I turned my weapon in my hand and easily broke the staff in two.

He stared at it in shock.

I laughed softly, "My sickles are made of solid steel, a wood staff is _nothing_."

He threw them behind him and sighed.

"I know how weapons work, Merrick. A staff isn't good against a sickle, even if a sickle is short range." I informed him, "Especially when someone uses something made of wood."

"I know." He assured before I noticed something sliding down his cheeks, "Look… can we please just go inside and talk?"

I shook my head, "No… if I've learned anything… it's that I have to be ready at all times… that includes training when I shouldn't."

"You'll get sick!"

"I don't care."

Merrick shook his head and moved closer, only for me to raise my sickles a little higher and for him to raise his hands a bit.

"Look… I just wanna talk… please?"

"No." I denied, "You go inside… I need to practice."

"You can't work yourself too hard."

I pushed him away, "Watch me."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I trudged back into the Roadhouse, soaked to the bone.

I hid my sickles in the wall before I continued to my room, walking past Merrick, who was playing pool.

I slowly walked into my room and tugged off my clothes, switching for another set.

I heard the door being knocked on and I looked up, "It's open, Willie."

The door slowly opened, revealing, not Willie, but a hurt Merrick.

"Oh… great." I hissed softly.

"You didn't think I was gonna come to check on you?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't." I relented simply as I rubbed a growing flame on my leg with the top of my other foot.

"Do you really think I'd be that bad to you?"

"Yeah, I do." I replied shortly, not really caring.

"Cadinia… you're my friend… whether you like it or not." He stepped into the room, "And… like it or not… you'll have to help me when there's an Org…"

"I help the team, _not_ you." I countered before I walked over to the bed and sat down, grabbing my journal.

Merrick got beside me a moment later.

"Cadinia… please…"

"Get, away, from me, Merrick." I growled softly.

"But-"

"Just trust me!" I snapped, getting up and turning to him, "You don't wanna be around me right now… I'm not exactly in the helping mood anyway, so you might as well drop any want of trying to talk to me."

With that, I headed out of the door, trying not to notice the steam literally billowing from my ears.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

I was cutting at my tree, back and forth.

I struck it in an _X_ formation before I finally backed off for a slight breather.

Without my guitar, all I had was my training… so… I trained.

It _was_ ingrained into me after all.

Even if it was still raining like nuts.

Sighing softly, I rolled my shoulders a bit and went back to my striking.

Right as I went to strike a hard blow, I heard something close by.

I frowned and looked around before I shrugged and continued my training.

"Ah!" I heard a squeaky voice behind me and I turned to see a… weird purple broken megaphone-like freak with arms and legs sticking out in their respective places, "A Ranger! I am Megaphone Org!"

"Kinda got that…" I growled and quickly pulled my morpher up, "Wild-"

Before I could finish, it threw a blast of energy at me that pulled a bronze shaded thread from my throat and into what I'd assume was its mouth.

"Ah!" Megaphone Org spoke with a little more deeper voice, "Now… what was that you were gonna say?"

I opened my mouth to finish my morph… but nothing came out.

"Oh? Cat got your tongue?" The Org mocked.

I growled softly before I ran up and struck at it.

Megaphone Org groaned and moved back. "Alright… touchy I see… fine. I'll get the rest somewhere else!"

It disappeared before I could strike at it again.

I growled again. This wasn't gonna end well.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

I walked back into the Roadhouse and bumped into Merrick was he was headed out… with a shovel in his hand?

"Cadi… I was just…." He threw the shovel behind him, "Coming to see you…"

I rolled my eyes and dragged him into the room.

"Woah… I know you're upset… but you can talk…"

My grip tightened as I got into the room and grabbed my journal and wrote a quick message down before showing it to him.

Would if I could! An Org stole my voice!

"An Org stole your voice?" Merrick blinked, "I highly doubt that."

I tried to groan… but nothing came out again… which agitated me even more.

"Woah… Cadi…" He grabbed my shoulders as my hands started to burn, "Calm down… I'm sure it's nothing too bad."

'Voice! Org! Lost!' I mouthed in fury.

"Okay… okay…" He held up his hands, "Just calm down…"

'Calm down?! Merrick! My voice is _gone_!' I wanted to exclaim.

"I know…" He assured, and I blinked. "What? I _can_ read lips… another training."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, this was _not_ gonna be good.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"If it means anything…"

I sent a glare at him and he held up his hands.

"If it means anything…" He repeated, "I miss hearing you talk… and sing… and play…"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Look, I know I said some stuff yesterday… but I didn't mean any of it." He insisted.

I huffed and looked away.

"I swear." He put a hand on my shoulder, "Look… Cadi… you have a beautiful gift." He held my journal in his other hand. " _This_ … your music… it's beautiful."

'It's trash.' I snatched up my journal and threw it in the trash can as I got up, 'That's all it ever is…'

"Cadi…" Merrick gaped.

'I need to be alone.' I let out softly before I headed out.

 **Merrick**

When I said her music was stupid… I didn't mean to hurt her feelings… I didn't know _half_ of what I was saying for crying out loud!

Her music is amazing! It's better than anyone I know… _including_ me!

Now… she _really_ was mad at me.

I groaned softly and fell back into the bed, hitting my head against the pillow.

"Why me?!" I moaned.

I glanced over at the trash can and got up, walked over to it, and grabbed the journal out from it.

I dusted it off before I opened it.

Cadi's handwriting stretched throughout the pages, mostly lyrics and music notes…

But… there were some pages with neither lyrics nor music notes… few though they were.

One, in particular, caught my eye.

I hated snooping in another person's things… but… she was my friend…

Sighing, I sat down and started to read the page.

* * *

 **Dear Journal,**

 **Not a day after the 'Deer' thing, and we're** **still barely talking.**

 **I wish he'd just listen to me, or at the very least forgive me… but, come on… Merrick Baliton? Forgive or listen to _me_?**

 **My luck as a Solar Ninja should prove how impossible that actually is.**

 **He probably thinks it's my fault anyway, so what's the point?**

 **Besides, he was in such a great mood after playing for the DeerZord… even if he complains about me playing every single sunrise…**

 **And, it's for a good cause… it keeps the DeerZord happy so it'll help us when we need it.**

 **And… he's got a point.**

 **My music really needs some work anyway… maybe I should talk to an instructor or something? See if they could help…**

… **.Or, maybe, I could stop waking up so freaking early in the morning… fight the urge that always had me up thanks to the sun…**

 **Nope, playing's easier to fix.**

 **Besides… he's right. And he's my friend, so I kind** **a have to** **listen to him.**

 **Oh well, that's all for now.**

 **Signed simply,**

 **C.L.D.**

* * *

My heart dropped when I read that.

I care about her… and she thinks I wouldn't forgive her for anything?

More to that, she thinks she _has_ to listen to me?

"I need to talk to her." I growled, putting the journal down and rushing out of the room.

I only turned back to grab the shovel I still planned on using.

"Right after I dig something up…"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I finally found her by a tree, cutting at it.

"Cadi!" I rushed up to her.

She winced and didn't turn around.

"Cadi…" I got in front of her and lifted her head up to look at me, "I'm sorry… okay? I'm sorry for what I said… for getting mad at you… for saying your music was lame…"

'It's not just that…' She looked away again.

"Then what is it?" I asked gently.

'You don't…' She looked away, her eyes closing.

"I don't… what?" I stepped closer.

'Trust me… you don't trust me, least not my judgment, anymore.' She replied simply.

"Of course I trust your judgment." I reasoned, "I was just… I was blowing off hot steam… I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. And I'm sorry."

"Well, well, well!"

We turned at the voice and I saw an Org standing behind us.

"Two rangers! Another voice and more sound for me!"

"Cadi…" I let out slowly.

'I can't…' She shook her head, 'Stealing my voice… I can't call my morph.'

"That's right Silver Ranger! Now let's get your chances own gone…!" The Org sent an energy blast at me, but I easily backflipped out of the way.

I growled, "Wild Access!"

Once I was morphed, I pulled out my Lunar Cue and jumped off a tree to strike the Org.

"Oh!" It groaned, "Let's see how you feel after this!"

It readied another blast, but I ducked out of the way and changed the mode of my cue.

"Saber Mode!" I called before I cut at the Org.

It groaned and stepped back, "Fine! I'll get one of the others then!"

With that, it disappeared.

I looked back at a fallen Cadi and rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

She gave me the most annoyed look as I helped her back to her feet.

"Right… sorry…" I let out.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

We were inside the Roadhouse, with the rest of the team.

Cadi was pacing back and forth next to the pool table, clearly getting restless.

"An Org's stealing people's voice." Max summed up.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"And for us… if we lost our voices, we can't morph." Taylor put in.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"And Cadinia's lost her voice…"

We looked over at Cadi, who nodded angrily, as she kept pacing.

"So… how do we fix it?" Alyssa frowned, "There must be something."

"The only way we _can_ fix it is if we beat this Org." Dany reasoned simply, "But… we have no idea where it could be now."

The sound of someone's phone going off got our attention and we looked to see Cadi fumbling with it before she looked it over.

Her eyes went huge and she rushed over, holding it out.

I took it and looked it over.

"I do now." I showed it to the others.

 _ **Singing in the Rain in Turtle Cove Park is going on right now.**_

"At _least_ 30 dozen people are gonna be there." I figured easily, feeling worried to save _all_ those people.

"We need to go. Now." Cole let out.

The seven of us rushed out as quickly as we could.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Six of us were morphed while Cadinia held her sickles at the ready.

"More voices!" The Megaphone Org declared, it's voice a lot deeper than I remember it being.

"You're not getting anything!" I denied angrily.

We ran at the freak… but he blasted everyone but Cadi and I back.

"Nothing's wrong with stealing something twice!" The Megaphone Org growled before blasting both of us back with a bright light.

I felt something my chest disappearing… but I didn't let it go too fast.

I ran up again and changed the mode of my cue and blasted it back.

I heard something behind me and glanced to see the others combining their weapons.

"Jungle Sword!" Cole called, "Savage Slash!"

Their large sword went down and cut the Org down.

"No!" The freak called out before it was destroyed and a bunch of orbs came out of it.

One of them flew over to Cadinia.

We rushed over to her and she blinked.

"Cadi…?" I started slowly.

"Y… yeah?" She let out before her eyes went wide, "Yeah? Yes! It's back!"

I laughed softly before she hugged me and high-fived the others.

We heard something over by the fallen Org… which caused it to grow to Megazord height again.

"Right in the nick of time too." Taylor let out.

"Come on." The other five held up their Crystal Sabers, "WildZords Descend!"

Within moments, their WildZords came down and they quickly called the 'Soul Bird' as they got into it.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I looked at my friend.

Cadi smirked and nodded before she grabbed her morpher, "As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted… Wild Access!"

She was morphed and standing next to me not a second later.

"Let's do it!" She nodded.

 **Third Person**

Merrick smirked softly before he created his Laser Pool and summoned his WildZords as she sliced across the air, "WildZords Descend!"

Once their four Zords were down they crossed their blades not a second later.

"WildZords Combine!"

They soon jumped into the Steed-Predazord.

"You think those hunks of junk will stop me?!" The Org laughed mockingly.

"He _did not_ just call our Zords junk." Cadinia growled.

Merrick nodded before they made their Megazord move forward.

They cut at the Org with the Alligator tail as the others cut at it with their Fin Blade.

"Not happening!" Megaphone Org shoved both their Zords back and Cadinia had a hard time keeping the Megazord up.

"I've about _had it_ what that overgrown phone!" She snarled, "Horse Neigh!"

The head of the HorseZord glowed before giving off an extra loud shock-wave, sending the Megaphone Org into a strike from the Wild Force Megazord.

"Phantom Revolver!" The Wolf and Horse rangers shouted before sending their usual finishing blast at the Org one last time.

It sparked and stepped away from them. "You've silenced me!" Were its last words as it exploded.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

The rain had barely let up, but Cadinia was inside, drinking some warm milk while Merrick draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"Are you okay? Do you need-"

"I need you, to leave me alone." She let out sharply.

"Right… sure…" He walked away.

Cadinia bit her lip softly before she looked over at the stage, then at the newly dug up guitar that sat on the stand beside it.

Biting her lip more, she got up, walked over, and picked it up.

She sat on the stool as she adjusted the mic.

Once done, she readied her guitar before she started playing.

"Lost one, tell me; do you want _to_ be found?" She hummed, "You caught me. Moments before I hit the ground. And I hear, voices screaming to run away. Yet I see, not black and white but silver and gray. I don't trust you. But I _want_ to. _Please_ don't let me fall…!"

Merrick walked out of the back and looked around the corner to listen.

"I gaze up at the midnight sky," Cadinia didn't notice, "Can't find a single star. _There_ are times when I miss the light. But I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm not afraid of the dark…"

Merrick walked closer, nodding to the rhythm she was playing.

"Your _whispers_ , follow me when I try to _leave_." Cadinia raised a brow but kept singing, "I fight for, a love that I don't fully _believe_ in my heart, you're a risk I'm willing to take. But my head, it's telling me there's too much at stake. I don't trust you, but I want to, _please_ don't let me fall…!"

Cadinia looked away from him quickly, trying to stay focused on the song.

"I gaze up at the midnight sky, can't find a single star. There are times when I miss the light, but I'm not afraid of the _dark_." She let out, "I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm not _afraid_ of the dark!…. I _gaze_ up at the midnight sky, can't find a single star! There are times when I miss the light, but I'm not afraid of the dark!… I'm not afraid of the dark…."

Merrick clapped softly before he got up to her, "That was amazing!"

"I guess…" Cadinia shrugged, putting the guitar down, "Doubt those were your first thoughts."

"They were. And always will be when you play." Merrick insisted, "I will _never_ say you're a horrible musician ever again. Your music is truly beautiful."

"You're just saying that to get back on my good side… well… news flash, that won't work."

"I don't care." Merrick replied, "I know you hate me… and think I'm a horrible friend anyway… and unforgiving…."

Cadinia's eyes went a little wide, "I never…?"

"You didn't have to. I read your journal." Merrick informed her.

"You had no right." Cadinia growled as she stepped up to him, "That's _my_ private property!"

"That you threw away." Merrick noted.

"Still doesn't give you the right…" She growled.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "But… I don't mean for you to think I'm a horrible friend…"

She scoffed, "You didn't seem to care about that after the Animarium…"

"Cadi, I was _mad_ … you get mad all the time." Merrick reasoned.

"But I don't say things that I know would hurt people." Cadinia looked at him, "Merrick, I've told you of my stage fright… and it makes me… _really_ critical about my actual playing… and, since your my friend… it hurt even worse."

"But you have a _beautiful_ gift." Merrick reasoned, "It's incredible."

"Doubt-"

"Hey, guys."

They looked over at Willie as he walked in.

"Hey do either of you guys know how to work a commercial?"

The two blinked, "Come again?"

"Well… I've been planning to get some more business… and what better way to get more business than with a commercial?"

An idea formed in Merrick's head right then.

"That's great!" Merrick agreed, "Why don't we do it next Saturday."

"Why next Sat…. Merrick, no." Cadinia knew exactly what next Saturday was.

The two ignored her.

"Cadinia and I will do a duet for the commercial… and it'll be great!" Merrick finished his idea.

"Well… sounds good to me." Willie agreed, "I'll get some crew here by next Saturday."

With that, he walked away.

"Howler!" Cadinia hit the back of his head.

"What? It's a good idea as any." He reasoned.

"Great… how many songs can I think of that involve food?!" Cadinia moaned, walking into the back.

"Can _we_ think of. A duet means-"

"Two people, yes I know!" Cadinia groaned and slammed the door to her room in his face.

"So we'll talk about it tomorrow?"

"Don't hold your breath!"

* * *

There's something special about that day that Cadinia isn't quite a fan off... wonder what it is...?

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	24. A Confounding Commercial

Alright, this is was a good chapter, mainly because I actually had this idea way ahead of time...

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I looked at my calendar… then my journal.

Today wasn't gonna be a good day.

I mean, yeah, it was the day of the big commercial…

But it was also the day my mom had died.

May 18th, 1988… I was barely a year old… probably about 15 months at least.

So today wasn't gonna be the best days.

Especially if Merrick didn't get into my room to help work on the video idea!

"Merrick come on!" I banged on our joining wall, "Get in here so we can work!"

"I know." Merrick grumbled as he stood in the doorway of the room, "By the way, banging on the wall isn't gonna wake me up when my bed's on the _other_ side of the room."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes before I held up my journal, "The camera crew's gonna be here in 3 hours… and we've _still_ got no idea what we're gonna do."

"We can figure out the song together." He shrugged.

"You've said that all week, all we've got is…" I looked over my notes, "Something about food, something about games, and something about hard work." I looked up to see him shrug. "Merrick, we've got nothing!"

"How hard could it be?"

"Very!" I snapped, "Merrick, we can't pull a song out of a hat… it takes time… which we don't have!"

"Well… I… I might… I've been working….. never mind."

"No, what?" I bit, "Merrick, I have been trying to figure out the theme of the song, and I've got nothing!"

"I think I… I think I might… uh…" He stumbled, "I… I don't know what we could do…"

"Yeah, no wonder." I scuffed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "I'll come up with-"

"You know what? No. Leave it to me." I denied, "I'll figure everything out… you just be there when you have to be."

Merrick's eyes filled with hurt, but I didn't care.

I was still mad at him, and I don't think this anger was gonna go away any time soon.

"So if you could please leave me alone?" I requested.

He nodded softly before he walked away.

I walked over to my bed and pulled out my journal before I started writing some lyrics in it.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Willie… I _really_ need to ask you a favor…" I tried to get Willie to stop as the Camera crew came in.

"Sorry, Nia… I'm a little busy right now." He reasoned, "Can it wait till later?"

I bit my lip before I nodded, "Yeah… it can…"

I walked away, looking down at the only actual picture of my family… the only one with my brothers, my father, my mother, and I…

"It can wait…" I whispered before I continued back my room to finish writing the lyrics.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Ugh!" I groaned and fell back into my bed, "This is impossible!"

I heard the door open and Merrick poked his head inside, "What is?"

"This song!" I held up the several sheets of failed song lyrics, "I can't get it right!"

"Maybe… we could get Willie to use a prerecorded song." He figured.

I shook my head, "No… we promised we'd do it…"

"Maybe I could help?" He stepped in.

I scoffed, "No. I told you… I can do it."

"But you can't do it alone." He reasoned, sitting beside me, "Please… let me help."

"No. I don't need help." I countered.

"If you don't need help at _least_ let me apologize." He walked up to me.

I looked him dead in the eye, "What's there to apologize for? You were right… and to prove it… look around. I'm not a good songwriter… despite what my mother once thought.

I threw the pick into the wall and walked out.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Are you sure you need me?" I looked at Willie, "I mean… Willie… there's something I've gotta do…"

"Sorry, Nia… but I need you here." He shrugged, "What so important you need to go out?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "It's nothing…"

He frowned, then nodded and tried to hang up a spotlight, "How's the song coming?"

"I wish it was." I groaned as I helped put it in, "I've still got nothing!"

"Has Merrick helped?"

"I don't need him… besides, he's been busy with other things…" I let out.

"Everyone needs help sometimes." Willie noted as we finished putting the light up.

I shook my head, "Not me… not after so long alone…."

He sighed, "Alright… just… don't forget."

He patted my shoulder and walked off.

I sighed before I noticed the camera crew coming in… followed by the other rangers.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned as I walked up to them and put a hand over the lens of Alyssa's camera, "And what's with the camera?"

"Class project." She let out, "I have to go to a film site and record how the process is done."

"That's cool… but please don't point that thing at me… stage fright, remember?"

"Oh, we remember." They nodded.

I rolled my eyes before I looked at the others, "I assume you're here for moral support?"

"Of course." They nodded.

"And you wanted to see if this would crash and burn, didn't you?"

"That too." Taylor relented.

I sighed, "Great…"

"What's wrong?" Max questioned.

I shook my head, "It's nothing to worry about… honest. I just… I've had a long day…"

They nodded and walked inside.

I bit my lip before I closed the door behind them.

A _really_ long day at that…

 _ **14 minutes later…**_

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." I groaned.

They were gonna shoot a scene of Merrick chopping wood outside.

Slight problem, it was in the low 90s, and Merrick's jacket would not work on camera.

So, he took it off, hung it up… took off his shirt since it's so hot…

I stood _just_ outside of the frame, _gripping_ Taylor's hand at the sight of him shirtless.

Working with his jacket off… I'm fine with that.

Working with his jacket _on_ , I'm _very_ happy with that.

Working with his _both_ his jacket and shirt off…

I'm surprised I haven't crushed Taylor's hand yet.

When the Willie called 'Cut' I took in a soft breath as he grabbed his shirt and tugged it back on.

I released Taylor's hand and she pulled it away, groaning softly.

"Dear _lord_ you've got a grip!" She moaned as she shook it in clear pain.

"Sorry… uh… a reflex of seeing…"

"Merrick shirtless?" Alyssa finished.

"Can you blame me?" I hissed, "I might be mad at the guy, but he's got one _heck_ of a build!"

"Ah! Someone's crushing!" Taylor smirked.

"No, I am not!" I denied, "I'm just… observing…"

"Then how would you know he's got as you say 'One heck of a build'?" Alyssa questioned.

"We have to share the same shower… and I tend to go right after him…" I relented.

"Uh-huh…" They smirked.

"I do _not_ have a crush on him!" I groaned as we walked inside.

" _Sure_ …" Now Max and Danny joined the conversation.

"I mean… he does have a good build… and his eyes… do sparkle when he's happy… and his smile is so bright…" I got lost in my thoughts about him.

Max and Taylor clapped their hands in my face, snapping me out of my daydream.

"But I _do_ _not_ and _cannot_ have a crush on him." I denied.

"Why not?"

"Does the name 'Sharrick' ring a bell?" I sighed the name everyone gave 'Shayla and Merrick'.

"Good point." They blinked.

I sat down at the bar, groaning, and looked over my still empty sheets of paper.

"Cadrick has a better ring though." Alyssa noted.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead, "You guys are impossible to understand."

"We know." They smiled and patted my back.

I moaned and rested my head against the bar.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

It was late… too late to go to the Cemetery…

And, still, no one cared to ask why I wanted to get out of shooting.

Even though nothing was really happening.

Alyssa panned her camera in my direction, "So… Cadinia… how's everything going?"

"Uh… slow." I relented, "But, we're working on it…"

"Excited to be in a commercial?"

"I'll be excited when it's over." I relented, "It may not look like it… but this filming and recording is hard work… for both those actually doing the filming and those being directed around by it."

She nodded, "Have you seen Merrick?"

"Yeah… he's going over some ideas with Willie." I shrugged simply.

 **Third Person**

Merrick sighed as he walked away from Willie and into his room.

He closed the door softly and let out a mildly angry groan of annoyance.

Once done, he walked over to his bed and picked up the song he'd been writing for the commercial.

He wanted to make a song that'd be as good as one Cadinia would make… but he hasn't figured one out.

 _That's_ why he hasn't helped Cadinia with the song… because he doesn't think he'd be good enough help.

Not to mention she's still pretty mad at him…

He sighed and looked it over before he threw it to the side in anger.

"This is pointless!" He groaned angrily.

There was no _way_ he'd be able to help Cadinia with the song… and there's no way she'd be happy with him.

There has to be _something_ though…

But what?!

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"It's getting late…" Cadinia let out as the crew was taking the final shots.

"How's the song coming?" Willie asked.

She moaned and banged her head into the table.

"So… no?"

"Willie, I haven't been able to write the song _at all_!" She groaned, "Especially… not today… it's a long story… and… I'd rather just… not talk about it now… it's too late anyway…"

He nodded, "That reminds me… how did your mom…?"

"I don't know." Cadinia let out truthfully, "I just know she died when I was barely 15 months… and that I can't forgive myself…"

"Why not?"

"If my mom hadn't died… I might not have left my family as I did… and I might actually be _happy_ with all of them…" She relented.

"And you might not have gotten to know me, or Merrick." Willie noted.

Cadinia blinked, "What?"

"You've heard of the butterfly effect right?"

Cadinia nodded, "Yeah…"

"Well, if you change one difference in the past, small though it might seem, then it'd have major effects on the future." Willie educated her.

Cadinia frowned, "I… guess I never thought of it like that… thanks, Willie."

"Mr. Hill." The cameraman walked forward, "You ready for the next shot?"

"We should be… uh… Nia? Could you see if your friends are willing to be in the shot? It's gotta be with-"

"I got it." She nodded and walked to where they were in the front.

Of course, she didn't expect to see them arguing with each other over who should be in the next shot.

"Hey…!" She called, "Guys!"

They didn't listen.

She sighed before she pulled a table over and put her fingers in her mouth before she gave a piercing whistle to get their attention.

"Ow!" Taylor and Danny, who'd been the closest, groaned as they held their ears.

Cadinia jumped down to them, "What the heck is wrong with you guys?"

"They said only a few of us at a time." Cole shrugged.

"And I think it's a good idea to have all of us." Alyssa reasoned gently.

They broke out into another argument, getting Cadinia really annoyed.

So, she screamed loudly, "QUIET!"

They jumped and looked at her in shock.

"Look, some of us have had a _lot_ rougher a day than they should've. So the least you _numskulls_ can do is try to get along! And yes, Alyssa, Willie sent me out here so it'd be everyone in this shot." She seethed.

They blinked, "Oh… okay…"

The five rushed inside and Cadinia leaned against the exterior wall, rubbing her face.

Merrick took his chance and walked out.

"Cadi? Can we talk?" He asked gently.

"Sure… why not?" Cadi rolled her eyes.

Merrick walked up to her, frowning, "Is… everything okay with you?"

"Everything's great." She sighed, "We need to get inside before-"

Just as was about to finish, the Crew walked out.

"What's wrong?" The two walked inside.

"Seems they used up all the film." Willie groaned.

"Can we use what we have?"

"There's barely any to use." He denied, "And… didn't you guys say you didn't have a song?"

Cadinia winced as Merrick looked at her, "I've had a lot on my mind other than some stupid song, alright?"

She groaned and walked to the back to clear her head.

Course, Merrick followed.

"I guess… this is as good a time as any to show you this, then…" He relented.

He pulled out his notebook and held it out for her.

Cadinia frowned before she took it and turned through to a few pages with writing.

She blinked as she looked one over though.

It was an amazing song… that clearly fit Willie's Roadhouse and friendship perfectly.

"This… this is incredible." Cadinia looked over the song, then looked up at Merrick, "Why didn't you show it to me earlier?"

"I don't know… I guess I… I figured you'd hate it." He relented, "Your music's _so_ good…"

"Merrick… it's just a song." She reasoned, "For a place like Willie's… anything can be possible… like… take your pool playing. I can't do it half of well as you can, but it does matter to you… we're still friends."

He blinked, "Really?"

"Truly." She nodded.

Merrick smiled and hugged her.

She smiled lightly and hugged him back, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Ah!"

They jumped apart and looked to see that Willie and the others had seen them.

"How… how much of that….?" Merrick gulped.

"Just the part where you guys finally made up." Max answered simply.

"Joy." The two looked away then laughed softly with each other.

"But…" They looked back at Willie as he spoke, "It's late… and there's no way we can remake the video now…"

Everyone frowned before Cadinia suddenly looked up, "Maybe there is…"

Merrick raised a brow before he looked over at Alyssa, who was still holding her camera!

"How much of today did you get?" He caught the idea.

"Everything." She replied.

"You might have just saved this commercial."

 _ **The next day…**_

"Alright… alright… everyone, shush." Cadinia hissed as they played back the commercial with the rangers and Willie in the room.

The 'Classic' 3, 2, 1 came on the screen before it actually started.

* * *

 _"Welcome to Willie's Roadhouse!" Cadinia and Merrick stood in front of the building with their arms wide._

* * *

The present rangers couldn't help but chuckle while Cadinia and Merrick rubbed their necks.

It was a good idea for the beginning… and hers.

 _"When it comes to fun and joy…"_

 _Max and Danny were showing Merrick how to dance… which followed the teen in silver to trip over a chair, and everyone to help him up, some chuckling softly._

 _"Or friendship and heart…"_

 _Cadinia was talking to Taylor and laughing before they hugged each other._

 _"There's no place like it."_

 _It shifted to Cadinia on the stage setting things up with her friends, only to laugh when Max played with a cord._

 _Merrick shot the cue ball at one of the colored balls before it shifted again to both Cadinia and Merrick on the stage as the music started to play in the background._

 _"Uh-ooh-ooh-ooh…"_

 _"Uh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…"_

 _"Sometimes I get in my own way." Cadinia hummed, "I need someone to say 'Hey! What are you thinking?'."_

 _It showed their argument outside._

 _"Your words are always just in time." Merrick put in, "Just like a perfect rhyme, like you're not even trying."_

 _It shifted to them talking with their friends and high-fiving each other._

 _"Like pieces of a puzzle without each other." Cadinia went on easily._

 _"We're in trouble… trouble!" They chorused._

 _It shifted to the six arguing over each other inside before Cadinia got on a table and whistled for their attention._

 _"Hey, I will always stay by your side forever." The two continued the song in the background, "Cause we're better together…"_

 _It shifted to them, outside, trying to do the actual recording, and failing._

 _"We're friends… friends don't leave others hanging." Cole spoke to the team, "Especially not here…"_

 _"Hey, there's no other way." Merrick hummed._

 _"We'll make it through whatever…" Cadinia added._

 _"Cause we're better together." They chorused._

 _"Come on Willie…" Merrick and Cadinia pulled the owner to the front, smiling happily._

 _"Uh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Uh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh."_

 _"Willie's Roadhouse… need we say more?" The three called to the camera._

* * *

"Yes!" The eight of them cheered, the team high-fiving and clapping hands with each other.

"That's exactly what I was hoping for." Willie nodded as he got the disk out.

"Do you think you can get it to the station in time?" Cole wandered.

"I don't know… it was due yesterday…"

"We can explain what happened." Cadinia stepped up, "And… I can get it there faster than all of you."

"You'd do that?" Willie blinked.

"Course." She nodded, "Anything for this place."

Merrick smiled lightly before Willie gave her the disk.

"I'll be right back." Cadinia let out before she ran out.

 **Merrick**

I looked out the window to see her suddenly running _impossibly_ fast.

" _That must be Ninja Running."_ I figured with a soft frown, _"I thought she hated that?"_

 _ **4 hours later…**_

Everyone else had left and been enjoying the rest of the day to themselves.

I was sweeping the floor, waiting for Cadinia to come back already.

"Where is she?!" I hissed to myself.

She should've been back by now… I mean, _yeah_ she called and said she'd gotten the tape in… but she also said she was gonna be out for a bit.

And I was getting worried…

"Merrick?" Willie's voice nearly made me jump out of my skin.

I turned to him, nodding, "Yeah?"

"I… uh… think I know what's taking Nia so long." He relented slowly, "She was trying to get my attention yesterday… something about going somewhere important to her… I didn't think much of it till now."

"I'll go look for her." I decided instantly.

"Really?" Willie raised a brow.

"She might be mad at me, somewhat, but she's still my best friend." I let out, "Besides… I need to apologize to her anyway…"

He nodded and I quickly headed out.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Nothing.

Not a single sign of her anywhere!

And I've checked all over town!

I groaned and rubbed my head, "Where the heck…!"

Right as I was thinking this, a memory came back.

 _ **Flashback…**_

"I go to Silver Hills every year, ya know." She sighed.

"What's it like?"

"I know go to one place… right past the old clock tower… and it's not exactly welcoming unless you know why you're there." She retorted.

"Well… how far past?"

She looked over her shoulder at me, "About a block… just through some trees."

 _ **Flashback end…**_

"Silver Hills! That's it!" I realized.

But… what the heck was there that was so important she had to bug Willie about it all day yesterday?

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I slowly walked through the trees and looked to see a single person in the cemetery beside myself.

Cadi was in front of a tombstone, but it couldn't be her dad's… especially all the way out here.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, yesterday mom…" I heard her whimper and my breath caught.

Her mom?

"I'm sorry you died… and I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you…. I'm not someone can protect anything past a fish…" She continued weakly, "First you died… now, dad… all because of me….. I know death follows fire…. But I never _meant_ for this to happen… I'm so sorry mom…"

Not many words formed in my head when I heard her say that…

But, the function of my legs helped her to know I was here after a moment.

I stepped out into the open, "Stampede?"

She turned to face me, surprised, "Merrick?!"

"It's okay…" I let out slowly, "I… I had no idea that your mom died yesterday…"

"Not exactly something I like sharing…." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry." I walked up to her slowly.

She turned, "Just go away, Howler."

"No." I put my hand on her shoulder, and she winced a bit at the touch, "What's wrong?"

"Today." She sighed, "I… I always come out to my mom's grave every year on the day she died… to remind me that any chance of a normal family is gone… I hate it… but, I do it because I need something to remind me of what I can lose if I let stupid squabbles get the better of me protecting innocent people… and I wasn't here yesterday… like I should've been."

"I'm so sorry." I slowly wrapped my arms around her, "I… I don't know… how you could feel right now… I wasn't there to see how my parents died…"

"And I was…" She whimpered, "I watched that _stupid_ Org mortally wound my father… and I couldn't stop him… and with my mom…"

"You were… what? A year old?" I lifted her head up, "You couldn't have saved your mom."

"But my dad?" She let out.

"It wasn't your fault." I denied simply, "You couldn't have saved him."

"Has anyone ever told you you're _horrible_ at making someone feel better?" She sighed.

I let a small smile onto my face before I rubbed her shoulder, "Whatever the case… I'm here for you… I promise… whenever you need me…"

Tears dripped down her face as she leaned against my chest and I rubbed her back.

The feeling both delighted me and actually made me think about how everything went.

She must really love her family… even if they hated her.

I wish I could feel the same about my own…

* * *

Yep, Cadinia's parentage definitely hurts a lot to her the day her mother died, the day everything changed for her...

Either way, the next chapter will be _Team Carnival_.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	25. Team Carnival

Okay, so this doesn't _fully_ follow the episode... but, I promise it's still good.

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Merrick**

"Cadi?"

She looked over at me and nodded, "Hey…"

I sighed and walked over to her, "Look… I… I want to _seriously_ apologize…"

"You already have."

"I was an inconsiderate jerk last few weeks," I continued anyway, already having my apology prepared, "And, while I know you shouldn't forgive me… I will do anything and everything within my power to make you happy… please know that I don't like it when you're sad… and I feel horrible for the way I treated you…"

"Like you could've stopped yourself." She retorted, standing up to look at me, "The last few weeks I have been _nothing_ but afraid that you'd go off at me again… that you'd be angry at something I did."

"I'm so sorry I made you feel that way."

"It's gonna take more than an apology to fix this." She bit, clearly still mad, "Now I've got some chores-"

"Already done." I insisted, "Both yours and mine… I also tuned your guitar, and sharpened your training sickles just in case."

"Okay… fine… then I'm gonna write some songs." She decided, grabbing her stuff and walking away.

I groaned and banged my head against the wall, "Idiot!"

She's _still_ mad at me!

"There's gotta be _something_ that can…" As I was talking, I saw a newspaper being thrown at the building.

I sighed as I walked out and picked it up to look it over.

When I did, I saw something amazing.

 _ **Come one, come all, to Turtle Cove's Once a Year Carnival!**_

My eyes went wide as I looked it over before I smirked.

"This is _perfect_!" I decided, "Cadi is gonna love it!"

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"I hate it!"

"But… but you love Carnivals!"

"I only said that so you'd buzz off!"

I groaned, "Cadi… _please_ , I'm sure you'll love it! Just… just give it a shot for… for 2 hours… that's all."

She sighed, "Fine. Two hours… but I'm coming straight back after that. Deal?"

"Deal." I let out.

She groaned, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"I promise you'll love it though." I insisted.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

She had her arms folded as we walked into the carnival grounds… clearly upset.

"Cadi… please try to cheer up." I pleaded as we headed over to a game, "Tell you what… pick out a prize and I'll try to get it."

"Merrick-"

"I will spend every dollar I have if it means you smile for even a second." I informed her, "Now… pick a prize."

She sighed and nodded to a medium stuffed Zebra.

"Got it." I nodded before the worker came over.

"If you want that Zebra, then you'll have to get three bullseyes." She informed us.

"Easy." I decided and sat down my money.

"We are _so_ gonna be broke by the end of the day." Cadi grumbled softly.

 _ **25 minutes later…**_

"I can do this… I can do this."

"You've been saying that for the last 20 minutes. Merrick, give it up already." Cadi groaned.

"No… I'm gonna make you happy… I'm gonna get that Zebra." I insisted.

"You've been saying _that_ for the last ten!"

I ignored her and threw another 'star' at the bullseye…

This time _finally_ getting the first one!

"Yes!" I grinned lightly before I looked over at my best friend, "See… I told you."

"That's only one, genius. You still have to get a bullseye two more times in a row." She folded her arms.

"I can do that." I insisted

I threw another star that landed, unexpectedly honestly, on the bullseye.

"Yes!" I smirked, "Just one more and I'll get that prize for you."

"Merrick, you can stop trying to impress me at any time… cause it's not gonna work." She denied.

I sighed, "Just one more."

She rolled her eyes before I finished the round with… a third and final _perfect_ throw into the finale Bullseye.

"Yes!" I grinned.

"I stand corrected….." Cadi nodded, but then I heard her mumble, "Again…"

"Alright." The Worker gave me the Zebra.

I, in turn, gave it to Cadi, who sighed as she grabbed it.

"See?" I smiled as we walked down the path, "I knew I could do something right."

She sighed and looked at her watch, "Hour and a half."

I stared at her, "You're still not having fun?"

"Merrick, as of late, _nothing_ has been making me happy… so no matter what you try… this isn't gonna work… I can assure you."

I pulled her to the side and just… looked at her.

"Cadi… what do you want?" I asked gently, "Anything at all… and I'll try to get it."

"I don't want anything." She let out, "Except to go back to the Roadhouse and just sleep till… I don't even know…"

"Are you tired?"

"Again, I don't know, but I've been feeling weak lately."

"Weak?" I repeated, raising a brow.

"I, myself, have been feeling weak… my _powers_ are getting stronger… it's like… the weaker I get… they get… and I don't know what's causing it… and it's… kinda starting to scare me."

I nodded before I opened my arms, "Come here."

She just walked away.

I quickly followed after her in worry.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Hey… Check that out." I nodded to the ferries wheel, "Picture it, the two of us… up there… together… that'll make you happy."

"Merrick… that's _high_." She bit her lip.

"I'll be with you." I assured quickly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Cadi… anything you want. I _promise_." I insisted, "Just tell me and I'll give it to you."

"Merrick, I already told you what I want." She noted, rubbing her wrist a bit.

"Are you okay?" I took her hand gently.

"Yeah… just… hurts a little." She relented.

I gently lifted her hand to look at it, before I noticed some kind of frost wrapping around it.

"Do you mind if I…?" I motioned to take off the morpher.

"Go ahead." She sighed.

I gently pulled it off and looked over her wrist, "Its… it's frostbitten…"

"It's like… 80 Degrees out here… how is it frostbitten?" She frowned as she looked it over.

"I don't know." I let out, "Why don't you try burning it?"

"I can't-"

Gently putting a hand on her shoulder, I looked at her eyes, "I promise… you'll be okay."

She bit her lip before she put her hand on the frozen bit of her wrist, only to quickly pull away, shaking her head as she recoiled back, "It actually hurts too much…"

"Here." I took her wrist lightly in my hands, "Try it now."

"I don't know…"

"I promise you'll be okay." I insisted.

She bit her lip again before she gently put her hand on the frost, her muscles tense, before her hand flamed to life easily.

The second it did though, she yelped and pulled away, shaking her hand, "Nope… nope… definitely not gonna work… and definitely not good!"

"I thought you couldn't feel your fire?"

"Exactly!" Cadi nodded, her eyes wide.

"Hey… hey… hey… don't worry…" I assured quickly, gently talking her wrist, "I'm sure… it'll clear up…?"

"Have you ever heard of Gangrene, Merrick?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Its main cause is frostbite."

I blinked, "Are… are you….?"

"I wish I wasn't." She sighed, "I don't get it. It's like… one second my powers are out of control with my emotions… and the next… they're completely harmful to me… and that's actually impossible."

"Don't worry." I let out gently, "I'm sure you'll be okay."

"I _really_ hope you're right, Merrick."

I pulled her into a gentle hug, rubbing her back.

"Same here." I whispered.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

We got onto the ferries wheel either way, and I smiled as Cadi and I moved to the top, only for it to suddenly come to a screeching halt.

There was screaming and I groaned as we looked down to see people running away from Jindrax and… some… other… clown freak.

"This isn't good." I growled softly.

"Uh… to add to that…" Cadi looked…. Uh-oh…

"Fear of heights?"

"Definitely kicking in." She nodded quickly.

I sighed and took her hand softly, "I'm here… you don't have to worry… I promise."

" _Kinda_ hard to do that, when we're stuck high in the air."

"I'm right here… don't worry…"

"Just saying 'don't worry' doesn't make me _not_ worry!" She complained, clearly starting to breathe heavily, "It actually makes me feel _a lot_ worse!"

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Cadi… Cadi hey… hey… look at me… look at me… right at me…"

She bit her lip, so I had to nudge her head to look at me myself.

"You'll be okay." I insisted, "I'm right here… and, as you can see, I'm not going anywhere."

I saw her bite her lip a little more before I noticed something below us.

"Hey… take my hand and check it out."

She took my hand and looked over the edge with me.

"What are those two doing?" Cadi gaped.

Below us, Taylor and Max were morphed and fighting that… clown freak.

"More importantly, could we try _not_ to scare me more with moving this thing…." She slowly sat back down.

"Why do you have such a fear of heights but are completely fine when we're in the Steed-Predazord."

"Because, one, I'm morphed and it's like… all of my logical fears go _away_ when I'm morphed, and two, even _if_ something were to happen, I'd have _you_ to break my fall… so…" She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "How 'bout this? Why don't you sing something? That usually calms you down."

"Yeah, _usually_." She noted, " _Not_ when I'm actually _**dealing**_ with that fear!"

"Cadi-"

"Merrick… just… do me a favor and shut up right now."

I looked over at her and nodded softly.

She looked really scared, so _maybe_ talking wasn't gonna be much help…. Even if I really wanted to…

I looked away and started humming her favorite song… which, I noticed, made her left hand, flame up… and considering she was still wearing her gloves… that got me kinda nervous.

"Stop singing." She snarled.

"But… it's you're favorite." I reasoned.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly the best singer 7/10 times." She grumbled.

I frowned, "You… you really think that?"

"Let's just say, to me at the moment, you're not exactly musically inclined." She let out.

I bit my lip, "Still mad about the Flute thing?"

"Oh for the love of…..!" She clearly got pissed at the mention, "Yes! Alright! Yes, I'm still mad about the Flute thing! Call me obsessed, but you _really_ hurt me, Merrick! Not just with the speech… or whatever… but you didn't even care to ask me how I felt after everything was said."

"But… I apologized." I reasoned.

"Apologizing doesn't fix the problem." She denied, "You still got mad… and I… Merrick, it just hurt me…"

"I want to make it up to you." I let out.

"And look where that got us." She looked away, then gulped, "Uh… _seriously_ , look where that got us… is Jindrax…?"

"Yep." I nodded, not exactly wanting to look at the sight, "Trust me… you… don't wanna look."

"Too late." She looked away, "And… I've officially lost my apatite…"

Well… there went the picnic idea…

"What's say we surf later?" I figured.

"You can't surf, and there's barely been any wind… no wind, no surf."

I nodded softly, "Oh… what about-"

 **Cadinia**

"Merrick, just stop it." I sighed, "Look… when we get down… I'm gonna check the damage around here… you go check on the others."

"But-"

" _That_ would make me happy." I lied.

He bit his lip, then nodded, "Okay…"

I sighed softly and looked away, gulping down any puke that wanted to come up.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

The Ride _finally_ got finished and I but kissed the ground once we were upon it again.

Merrick smiled lightly at my antics before he looked over at the others.

"Go." I instructed, "As I said… I'll check around."

"You sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah… besides, I'll be okay."

He nodded and headed over, "Hey guys!"

As I was walking away, I saw Kite standing a ways away from them.

I bit my lip as they rushed over to him and I suddenly felt my wrist hurting again.

I lifted it up and rubbed it before I looked away from Kite, the pain suddenly disappearing once I did.

"I really need to get going." I whispered, then headed off as quickly as I could.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

When I got to the Roadhouse a while later… I was pretty much, wanting nothing but sleep.

Of course, that wouldn't happen when I noticed Merrick coming in with Kite and Cole following.

Anger started to course through me and my wrist started hurting once again.

I pulled off my morpher and my gloves, just holding my wrist as best as I could, burning it a bit… my dad always said 'No pain, no gain'…

What I had to gain from this, I had no idea… but at least the fire was familiar to me, whereas the frost wasn't.

"Cadi?"

I jumped a bit and put out the flame as Merrick walked over slowly, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He frowned gently taking my wrists.

"I don't know… it's like… something keeps hurting me… I don't know what… but something is… like it's… punishing me… like it….. I don't know… _knows_ of my fire powers." I hissed the last part.

"How could anyone know? Aside from your academy and myself… no one even _knows_ you have these powers." Merrick let out.

"That's… kinda what's scaring me." I let out, "I don't like this…. And… whatever's causing it… must think I'm not worthy to be a ranger or something…"

"Don't say that." He denied.

"Merrick, face the facts. The only wrist that this keeps happening to _is_ the wrist with my morpher." I let out, "Again, I don't know _what_ it is… but… it must think I'm not worthy for this to keep happening."

"Maybe you're not."

"Oh… jeez!" I turned to Kite, holding my heart, "You know, for a little kid, you're very silent… and… what do you know about what I'm talking about?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, "Just saying that… if something keeps happening, and you think you're not worthy… maybe you're not."

I frowned, then shook my head, "I don't believe that… things happen for a reason… but this isn't one of them… that's the Drenor Family philosophy."

He shrugged, "Just saying."

With that, he walked to the back with Cole.

"Geez… what is _with_ that kid?" I grumbled softly, then looked at my wrist and grabbed Merrick's arm, pulling back to look at it too.

"How…?"

"I have no idea." I let out softly.

Right as we were about to start working, I heard a window and some boards break and we rushed over to where it was… in the kitchen…

"Oh… my…"

"Willie is gonna be _so mad_!" I gaped.

"Sorry." Kite let out from outside.

"No… no… it's… it's okay…" I assured weakly, "Uh… it's… it's just gonna take a little work… uh… Merrick?"

"You want me-"

"No… I'll be faster." I assured, gulping nervously, "But _you_ can keep an eye on him… _and_ keep an eye out for Willie. Please? I'm begging you."

Merrick scoffed lightly and nodded, "Sure thing."

"You're hopefully a lifesaver." I assured before I headed into the treeline, then Ninja Ran to the Hardware store.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Just as I was walking out with the required equipment, the wind blew at me.

"Dang it!" I cursed before I looked around and tied the bags under a bus chair.

Once done, I was about to run to the scene when someone came up behind me.

"Gisli… uh…" I gulped softly, "Uh… what… brings you to this part of town?"

"You tell me." He lifted his phone, "Who's Merrick? And… why is he hanging out with you and some kid?"

I frowned, "I… don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" He raised a brow and I gulped when I noticed the ground around us begin to shake.

"N… now Gis… you know… you know Grandfather told you not do that anymore…" I slowly backed away.

"All I want is an answer." He growled, "Who's Merrick, and why are you hanging out with him?"

"Uh… because we're… co-workers?" I answered.

"Please… even I know you can't get a job."

I bit my lip, then looked over at where Kite was with Cole… and suddenly… that's all I needed to spark the anger still inside me.

I turned back to Gisli, shaking.

"Oh… you think you can actually stand a chance against me now?" Gisli scoffed.

"Keep messing with me, and we'll see." I bit.

He scoffed again, then turned and walk away.

I took in a deep breath before I felt my wrist hurting again and I grabbed it in pain as I fell to my knees.

"I'm not giving up just yet." I whispered, weakly getting to my feet again, "I'm not giving up at all."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I walked out to my dad's grave-site, sitting down in front of it, closing my eyes.

"Dad… I don't know if you can hear me… but… even if you couldn't… please just know I need your help… I need some guidance….. I can't… I can't do anything anymore… after mom… then being banished… now you…. Dad, I don't know what to do… you and grandpa always taught me to look to my elders for help or those who support me… but none of them understand… and I can't tell them…" I took in a deep breath, "Dad, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Isn't that sweet?"

I got to my feet and turned to see Jindrax standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?!" I growled.

He raised his hands, "Now, now, gold ranger… I come in peace."

"Yeah, right." I kept myself at the ready.

"I, too, just lost a family member."

"And Org like you has a family?" I blinked.

"Yep!" He nodded, "My brother, in fact."

"That means…. That other clown freak at the carnival…!" I realized then growled, "What are you doing _here_? This is a grave-site for humans!"

"Is it a crime to be around graves now?"

"Let's not forget who created that Tombstone Org." I growled, "That damn Org is the _first_ cause behind my recent falling out with my friends, and why I'm here alone right now…" I then clenched my fist. "And my _father_ is buried here! So you better show some respect and _leave_ before I make you!"

"Family means a lot to you, doesn't it?" He ignored my threat with clear ease.

I took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah… family means everything to me… even three years after they kicked me out of the family business."

"But why care so much for people that did that?"

I scoffed, "Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good, make you an apple pie, maybe?"

He shrugged a bit… and I felt pissed.

"They're _supposed_ to make you miserable! That's why they're family!" I snapped, "I've known that my whole life… and you know what? You only love something when it's gone… and I wish to Ra, I could get my dad back… for at least one more day… so I can tell him I love him… because I never had the chance… never a true chance… and I hate that."

"Ra… Ra…. The sun god! Which means… you're a descendant!" He realized.

I frowned, "Descendant? Descendant from what? I mean, yeah, my family traveled all 'round the world… quite literally being nomads…"

"You don't know?" He questioned, "You're from-"

Before he could go on, Merrick thought it best to come in _right_ there!

He kicked Jindrax backward and stood in front of me.

"Stay _away_ from her, Jindrax!" He demanded.

"Merrick!" I hissed, but he didn't listen.

"I'm going, I'm going." The Duke Org waved him off, walking away.

Once he was, Merrick turned to me.

"Are you okay? Are you-"

"Are you _insane_?!" I exclaimed, "He was actually being _civil_ with me! You guys just destroyed his brother and… let's just say, I think I found some actual common ground with the guy."

"You and he are nothing alike." Merrick growled.

I sighed, "Merrick, he lost his brother… I lost my mom and my dad… maybe I don't know the sting of losing a brother, or losing five people to… who knows what… but I know the sting of losing someone I love… and, while you might think Orgs can't feel love, and I can't blame you for not… being a brother, or sister… you might not know it or wanna feel it, but you do love your siblings… deep down or not."

"How do you know?" He frowned.

"I met up with Gisli earlier." I sighed, "He… wasn't exactly happy with me."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Who cares?" I denied answering, "It doesn't matter."

"You're more important than he is."

"No one person is more important than another, Merrick." I countered, "Everyone's the same… we can do what we want, but… deep down… everyone's the same. No one can, or should, change that."

"Animus… doesn't think that way… and neither do I."

"So?" I frowned, "That's your problem… it doesn't affect me… and it doesn't affect what the heck you're doing here in the first place."

"I… wanted to see if you were okay… you were taking a while getting back to the Roadhouse.

 **Third Person**

Truth be told, Merrick was worried about her… that was all… he didn't care about getting the tools, he just wanted to find her.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine." Cadinia let out, "I was paying my respects to my father… you know he had to be born someday, right?"

"Today?"

"Well… tomorrow… but… the way things are going… I can't be too careful." She relented, giving an obviously fake smile.

"Cadi…" Merrick stared at her.

"Just… could you start fixing the window without me?" She requested, "I'll be there in 90 minutes… I promise."

Merrick frowned, "But-"

"I promise." She repeated.

Merrick bit his lip, nodded, then headed off.

This left Cadinia to turn back to her dad's gravestone and sit back down, continuing to talk to him… even if he might not be listening.

 _ **An hour and a half later…**_

True to her word, Cadinia was back and helping fix the broken window.

"Alright… 9 and a half inches." She measured the broken window then walked back over to him, "Got it?"

"Yep." Merrick nodded, then handed her a set of goggles as he pulled on some work gloves, "Ready?"

"I'm… a little scared to see you working with power tools." She relented, putting the goggles on, "Are you sure you know how to work that thing?"

"Please… how hard could it possibly be?"

Cadinia winced. Those are jinxing words.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Sure enough, Merrick had gotten the cuts perfect…

But, decided to put a few more personal touches with the Power Saw…

Cutting the perfect boards in half _and_ getting sawdust all over Cadinia's clothes.

He quickly turned it off and carefully set it down before looking her over. "Uh…"

"Not… _one_ word." She denied him, "Just… fix the boards… I'll get the glass set."

"Are you sure-"

"No! I don't need your help." Cadinia gently took the other power tool from his hand, "And I honestly think you need to learn to use power tools… _before_ using them on something like this."

"Right…" He smiled sheepishly.

As Cadinia went to make sure the glass was perfect for the window and Merrick decided to ask.

"So… why don't you like Kite?"

"I never said I didn't like him." Cadinia countered.

"But, you don't like being around him." Merrick noted.

"Doesn't mean I don't like him." She retorted.

"But… you think something doesn't go right when he's around." Merrick replied.

She sighed and turned to him.

"I'm just saying… something's off about that kid." Cadinia relented, "My powers get all out of wack when he's around… and my morpher… it's like it turns to ice! Along with the frost on my wrist… like… some sort of power radiating from him just… destroys it and causes that pain… I'm not saying I know what it is… but… it's just weird… and I don't like weird."

"But… you're blaming a little boy?"

"No. I don't know _what's_ causing it, Merrick." She bit, "Not to mention my recent spike in my anger… it's just… Like… event after event is piling on… and I don't like it… I _hate_ that sort of thing… but… it's just… something about that kid… it's not right… like he's not normal… and that's coming from a freak like me…"

"You're not a freak." Merrick stepped up to her.

"I'm just saying, Merrick." She rolled her eyes, "Yeesh… stop taking every word I say by law."

Merrick sighed, "I know… and I'm not trying to… it's just… with you… I just don't want you to think you're any different than the rest of the team…"

"Merrick, I know the others aren't facing what I am… but… it's like… when those spirits kept the Zords from hearing them… it was way worse for me… my morpher freaking _froze_ for Pete's sake…" Cadinia relented, then sighed, "Maybe I _am_ different… I don't know if that's good or bad… but… for whatever reason… it doesn't look good for me."

"We'll figure it out." Merrick insisted.

Cadinia shook her head, "I don't think we _can_."

Merrick bit his lip.

"Come on." Cadinia decided to change the subject by hitting his arm, "We gotta finish fixing this window before Willie finds out."

Right on cue… Willie's voice came from the door.

"What happened to my kitchen window?!"

Merrick chuckled lightly at the caught look on her face.

"And fast!" They finished, with one out of worry and one out of laughter.

* * *

Okay, so when I rewatched this episode, looking for parts with Merrick in it... I will admit... I hated most of it, so... Cadinia wasn't with them for their meet up with Kite, but... it begs the question; _why_ Kite's appearances keep making her angry for no reason and why her morpher keeps freezing?

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week.


	26. A Changing Vision

Wow, you don't update a story for four weeks and everything's different.

The first week was because it was Halloween Week, then it was... something to do with my family... then it was Stan Lee's death, then it was Thanksgiving...

But it's here now...

This one's basically a filler, but it's an important one... that I had to find someplace to put since it was driving me nuts with plot points.

So, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

 _I was awoken by myself falling out of my bed._

I heard my alarm clock go off and start playing my wake up music…

 _I used to think maybe you loved me. Now, baby, I'm_ sure _._

 _And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my_ door _._

"Oh man! I'm so late!" I gulped and started changing my clothes.

 _Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself_ down _._

' _Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me, you're coming around…_

"Cadinia!"

"I know!" I shouted out of my room as I jammed on my shoes, "I'm going! I'm going!"

 _I'm walking on sunshine. Wow!_

 _I'm walking on sunshine. Wow!_

 _I'm walking on sunshine. Wow!_

I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room and ran out of the door at Ninja Running Speed.

 _And don't it feel good?!_

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

I reached the school I was going to as the final warning bell rang.

"You're late." My friend, Taylor, noted as I got into the school and reached my locker.

"Tell me something I don't know." I grumbled as I grabbed my books, "But it's Study Hall… everyone's late for Study Hall."

She rolled her eyes as we hurried into the class.

"You're late." Our teacher noted.

"We know." We sighed before we got to the back the class and sat down.

Taylor sat on my left while one of my sorta friends, Max, sat on my right.

He was the smartest kid I knew, not only that… but he was a kind person.

The one in front of me, Cole, looked back at us as we were told to get our books out.

"So… what'd you dream about this time?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing, Cole."

"Same as usual, huh?" Taylor figured.

"Oh come on… not another one of you 'Wild Force Power Rangers' dreams." Max sighed, "Those guys aren't real."

"I know." I grumbled, "Look, it's just a dream…. Though this was… was kinda good…."

"You finally kiss that dream boy of yours." Cole smirked.

"No!" My cheeks heated up.

"Oh, you so did!" Cole chuckled before the boys started making kissy faces and I ducked my head into my book, moaning softly.

These were my friends, and I knew they were playing.

Just the _way_ they play with me annoys me!

 _ **After school…**_

"You coming to watch practice?" Max, who was on the Football team… as water-boy, asked.

"And be around Danny? No way." I denied, "He's the worst jock."

"Come on… he's not the _worst_." Cole reasoned.

I sighed as I grabbed my jacket and put it on.

It was a green army jacket Taylor gave me that once belonged to her mom, and it barely reached my wrists.

"I'm not going."

"You going to the Roadhouse to look at your dream boy?" The boys smirked and made kissy faces again.

"Oh, will you guys stop that!" I groaned.

"Yeah. Some of us _want_ to keep our food down." One of our classmates, Alyssa, walked by.

"Thank you!" I nodded softly as I closed my locker.

Taylor reopened it and pulled my hair away from it before closing it again.

"Oh… thanks." I blinked.

"Don't wanna repeat of yesterday." Taylor smirked.

"Geez, close the door on my hair _one_ time." I rolled my eyes before we started for the exit.

Right as we got to it, the most popular boy in school, Merrick, walked by with his girlfriend, Shayla.

To say I watched him go till he was completely out of my possible line of sight… was an understatement.

I heard the boys again and shook myself out of my thoughts quickly.

"Quit it!" I groaned and hurried out of the school.

"Come on." Taylor got beside me, "Why don't we go for a quick hike?"

I nodded, "Just let me go put this up and I'll meet you at the hill."

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

When I got there, Taylor tossed me my hiking gear and we started up the hill that gives a great view of the town.

"So… you kissed Merrick in your dream?" She asked kindly as we continued up.

I sighed, "Yes… but… he's got Shayla. Who is _literally_ the princess in the school… I _still_ can't believe her dad's the principal."

"Yeah… and I know that makes her daddy's little girl… but you can at least _talk_ to Merrick." Taylor reasoned as we got onto a step we could rest at.

"What would I say? I mean, he and I have _nothing_ in common." I noted.

"You go to the Roadhouse every day. You know how to cook, how to play music… _music_!" She grinned and I groaned.

"Taylor, I _hate_ singing in front of crowds!" I complained.

"But if you play something in front of him, he'll _have_ to notice you." She reasoned.

"Shayla's everywhere he goes." I denied, "It wouldn't even work for a second."

"Not true." Taylor reasoned, "I can get Alyssa to distract Shayla long enough for you to play a song."

"She'd never go for it." I shook my head.

"Never say never." Taylor smirked.

I laughed, " _That's_ original."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Alright. We're here." Taylor grinned as she stepped inside the Roadhouse.

"I'm not going in, and you can't make me."

Cole and Max grabbed my arms and pulled me inside while I tried to turn and walk away, dragging me inside.

"So… where's the stage?" Cole frowned.

I pointed to the small stage in the corner, gulping.

"Hey, Willie." I smiled at the man behind the bar who smiled back.

"Hey, Cadinia… who are you friends?" He looked at the others with a raised brow.

"This is Cole, Max, and Taylor." I motioned to each of my friends in turn.

"Nice to meet you, Willie." They nodded to the owner.

"You too… Cadinia… would you like to play?" He motioned to the stage.

"Uh…"

"Yes." The other three nodded.

I groaned. "I'm gonna regret this… I just know I'm gonna regret this…"

"You'll be fine." Taylor patted my back.

I sent a glare her way before I got over to the stage and grabbed the worn down guitar that just felt… _right_ in my hands.

I put it on and set up the mic while I saw Merrick stepping inside.

I gulped before I took a deep breath and started playing the beginning notes on the guitar, then singing.

"Think of your fellow man…" I started softly, "Lend him a helping hand… Put a little love in your heart…" I strummed a little more. "You see it's getting late. Oh, please don't hesitate. Put a little love in your heart… And the world will be a better place… And the world will be a better place… For _you_ and _me_. You just _wait_ and _see_ …!"

I took a soft breath as the other three gave me a thumbs up while I noticed Merrick nodding along, his arms folded.

"If you want the world to know, we won't let hatred grow… put a little love in your heart." I went on, "And the _world_ will be a better place. And the world will be a _better_ place. For _you_ … And _me_ … You just _wait_ and _see_! You better _**take**_ a look around. And if you're lookin' down… Put a little love in your _heart_! And the _world_ will be a better place! Oh, the world will be a better place! For you and me! You just _wait_ and _see_! Put a little love in your heart! Put a little love in your heart! Put a little love in your heart! Put a little love in your heart! Come on and put a little love in your _**heart**_ …..!"

My friends and Willie clapped as I put the guitar back down and got off the stage quickly.

"I gotta…" I held my stomach and Taylor nodded.

I rushed to the back and threw up in some of the grass the moment I got there.

Taylor held my hair back as I slowly caught my breath and got back up.

"Hey, you're doing better." She reasoned.

"If I _ever_ have to play a song again… I'll freak." I denied the thought, "What made you think I could do it, to begin with anyway?"

She frowned and shrugged, "Just came to me. And it worked, it got Merrick's attention."

"Sure it wasn't my abrupt exit?" I scuffed as I wiped my mouth of excess vomit.

"Come on, you're getting there." She reasoned as we walked back inside, "Just a little while longer…"

"And what? I'll finally be able to sway the man of my dreams into my court. Please… no way." I scuffed and walked over to the bar.

Willie tossed me a towel and I wiped off some of my jacket as I heard balls clacking.

I looked behind me and saw Merrick playing pool…

"…Cadinia!" Four combined voices called my attention.

I blinked and looked at the others, "Yeah? What?"

"You're drooling." Cole smirked.

I sent a glare his way as I wiped my mouth and looked to see Shayla laughing with Merrick.

"Sometimes dreams can get crushed." I grumbled.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

I was walking back to my hotel room, where I was staying alone when I heard something close by.

I frowned and walked over to where it was.

I saw something coming out of the shadows struggling with a piece of half eaten meat.

Smiling softly, I walked over and got in front of it.

"Get it, get it!" I cheered the animal, it was now clear to my eyes that it was a wolf-dog, on as it continued attacking the meat to eat it.

Finally, the Wolf-dog got the bite it wanted and I clapped for it.

"Yay." I giggled softly.

It looked up at me and barked like a dog before coming over and sitting in front of me, it's tongue sticking out.

"Oh… uh…" I checked my pockets for food, but shrugged, "Sorry… I got nothing."

It rubbed its head against my hand I blinked before I smiled and rubbed it's head a bit.

This translated into me giving him a belly rub and a back scratching.

I heard my watch going off and I sighed, stopping what I was doing. "Sorry boy… I gotta go…"

He barked happily before howling with joy.

I smiled and nodded, "Be good now… alright?"

With that, I walked away.

 **Merrick**

I was reading a book as Shayla walked in and sat beside me.

I felt her hand on my back and I bit my lip to keep from moaning in pleasure.

I threw my book down and moved over to her, kissing her lips a moment later.

I loved her so much… and I couldn't picture anyone other than her in my life.

 _ **The next day…**_

I walked into the school early… but I was able to see that… Cadinia or whatever… putting her bike on the rack and checking it.

"Hey, Taylor… can you had me that bike pump? I think my bike's getting a flat." She called over to a girl.

"Sure." Ah… Taylor Earnhardt…. She threw the pump over to the known outcast, who easily grabbed it out of the air.

"Thanks!" Cadinia replied.

"Welcome."

"Woah there." A set of arms grabbed me and I looked to see Cole Evans, known wimp, pushing me back, "Where do you think you're going?"

I blinked and looked to see that I've been walking over to the outcast without realizing.

"Cole, leave him alone." Cadinia denied him.

I smirked as he stepped back.

"Hey Max… could you help me figure out how much I'll need?" She went on.

Ah… Max Cooper, known nerd.

I scuffed and walked away.

"You have any friends, Merrick?" Cadinia got my attention and I turned to her, seeing hazel-amber eyes look up at me expectingly, "I mean real friends that have your back?"

"Why should I tell you?" I folded my arms.

"Cause hanging out with one girl isn't gonna be your saving grace if you wanna get through things." She informed me, "Having friends that got your back, especially when you're down, it helps a lot…" She looked down at Max. "So… about my bike?"

"Yeah… a least three pumps should fix it." He nodded.

"Cole? Taylor? Mind-"

I walked over and grabbed her pump, "I'll do it… I'm probably stronger than all of you combined."

"And… now I no longer care." Cadinia snatched it back, "Cole, Taylor… come on. Can't be that hard."

My mouth fell open as they pushed air into her bike like a team. Cole held the pump down, Max checked the pressure, and both Taylor and Cadinia started pumping the air in easily.

"Where's your friend… uh… Danny?" I questioned.

"He's not my friend." Cadinia denied.

"Not her friend, not my friend." Taylor agreed.

"Not their friend, not my friend." Cole nodded.

"In the Football field for practice…. you're good." Max replied, then nodded.

"Good." Cadinia grumbled as they undid the pump and she plugged up her bike tire and put the pump inside a large bag before looking at the others, "Hey… has anyone seen Alyssa? I've been meaning to thank her."

"Check the food court." They chorused.

"That I'll do." Cadinia nodded before she headed off.

I looked between her and the others, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Cole frowned.

"Work so… so well together? You guys are all complete opposites." I frowned.

"That's just it." Taylor grunted as she got up after checking the lock on Cadinia's bike, "We're different… but our differences actually make us better together."

"Now… we should probably go find Cadinia before Danny does…"

"Yeah… I remember last time… can't believe he got so whinny over a bloody nose." Cole noted before they headed off and I was about to follow them when I heard Shayla come up behind him.

"Hey… you wanna get to the closet?" She smiled at me.

I thought for a moment before I heard my watch go off, "I… gotta get to class… I'll see you later." I kissed her lips before I hurried off.

 _ **At lunch…**_

"You guys should've _seen_ that wolf-dog yesterday… it was so cute!" Cadinia was talking to her friends, with Danny at the end of the table.

"Tell me you didn't cheer it on." He scuffed as I sat at the table across from them.

"Hey, it was trying to bite into some old meat… and, as I said… it was _cute_!" Cadinia reasoned a small smile on her face.

"You pet it, didn't you?"

"No."

All of them gave her looks.

She rolled her eyes, "Well… not… _totally_ … look, it was cute, seemed like more of a dog than a wolf, and it was a pup… which, I say makes it twice as cute, your argument is invalid." She nodded and continued eating.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and started eating what I'd gotten.

Course, it was soon pushed out of the way as Shayla got beside me.

"Remember when you said later?" She asked kindly.

"When I said later…." I really didn't want her to bother me today, "I meant-"

"He meant after school." Cadinia was beside my table, then looked down at me, "That's what you meant right?"

I blinked then nodded and looked at Shayla, "Right… uh… I meant after school."

"And, considering it's lunch, why don't you move this out of the way…." She pushed Shayla's stuff over to her and moved my plate back, "And let him eat. Name's Cadinia by the way, and I have just as much right to talk to you like I am as you do to anyone else."

With that awesome finish, she walked back to her table and continued eating.

Shayla's mouth was open in shock and I couldn't help but grin at Cadinia as she acted as nothing happened.

Shayla then looked at the others, frowning, "What?"

"Some of us like eating." Alyssa put in.

"Thank you, Alyssa." Cadinia high-fived the usually dark and broody teen and I went back to my eating.

Cadinia was good… I'll give her that.

Maybe I'll hang out with her later?

 _ **After school…**_

I heard Cadinia talking as I walked out of the closet with my girlfriend, who walked over to the Principal's office, and I glanced to see the outcast with the five others, Danny a little more annoyed than the others.

"So… I ain't gonna get the guy's attention." She was saying as I walked over to her, "The guy of my dreams is officially dead. End of discussion and… _now_ what do you want?"

I raised a brow and folded my arms, "You know, most people would be happy to see me."

"Most people ain't me. Now buzz back to your girlfriend… also, just a little note; shirt's on backward." She smirked before she turned back to her locker and went to close it…

"Door!"

She pulled her hair out of the way and closed it all the way. "Don't say it, Taylor."

"Hey, it's either cut it or a ponytail, your choice." She shrugged simply.

"I choose, neither." She denied before she readjusted her bag, "We still on for hiking right?"

"Turtle Cove Trail." They nodded and I blinked.

"I've never heard of that."

"You have to know a hiker, who knows a hiker, who knows a Sherpa to know about it." She smirked.

"And… you know a hiker?"

"Come from a family of 'em." She nodded.

"Wow." I blinked, "Mind if I come along?"

She shrugged, "I don't care, you guys?" She looked at the others.

"Sure."

"Fine with me."

"I don't mind."

"Why not?"

"Whatever."

"I guess it's unanimous." She smirked softly, then looked at me, "You're coming."

 _ **4 hours later…**_

"You boys coming or what?" The girls called from where they were ahead of us…. _Way_ ahead of us.

I was holding my gut since we hadn't stopped walking, Cole was beside me, trying to keep his breath steady, Max was close to doubling over… Danny was just as breathless as Cole.

"Could you cut as some slack?!" We snapped at them.

"Taylor toss me my water bottle."

"Got it!"

Cadinia got beside me and handed her bottle to me, "Drink it. It'll help."

I took the bottle and took a sip from it before I threw up in some grass. "Help?!"

"Yeah… well… sorta help. We should rest anyway. I think you boys could use it." Cadinia decided.

"Oh thank you!" We gaped and fell to the ground.

The girls laughed softly as they got down to us.

"Merrick, I can get you not being able to hike. But you three… we hike _every_ week!" Alyssa noted.

"Not on this trail!" Danny denied.

"I hike this trail every day, and it doesn't bother me." Cadinia reasoned, "It's actually pretty fun."

"Yeah, but you're different." They reasoned.

Cadinia laughed softly, a smile brightening up her face before she opened her bag and tossed us each some granola bars. "I learned, when you're on a long hike, always bring granola bars."

"You mean… I could've brought food?!" My mouth dropped, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Alyssa and Taylor pulled me back down, "Eat up first."

"Besides, I doubt you guys would've thought to pack anything to eat, and you're gonna need it if we're gonna go all the way."

"All the say what now?" We blinked.

"Don't be such babies, we're almost there anyway." Alyssa reasoned.

"Yeah… I've never made it all the way with you guys, so that's gonna be a plus for me."

"Never made it all the way up?!" The guys and I gaped.

She shrugged, "Yeah, I usually _start_ up the hill an hour ago, and I only ever get this far on weekends… now, if we're all rested up, let's keep going."

Cadinia started walking up the trail again and we all moaned in annoyance.

"We're burning daylight… and I won't shut up till we get up there!"

"Coming!" We hurried after her.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I was walking beside Cadinia after another short break.

"So…" She let out slowly, "Did you tell your girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "No… she doesn't know about me doing this…. she thinks I'm doing a run across town."

"We've been walking for five hours." She smiled lightly, "The town might be big… but not _that_ big."

"Yeah… well… she's been really clingy lately…"

"So, you need a break." Cadinia finished, "Smart… dumb way of doing it, but smart."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" She looked over, "I'm the outcast… no one loves me. All I've got are friends. Nothing more."

"What about your family? Full of hikers?"

"Dead hikers." She replied, "My mom died when I was a baby, my dad died just recently… lung cancer…"

"I'm really sorry." I informed her.

"Yeah… you and everyone else… I don't take sorrow like others… I feel it, then I shove it into a box never to go through again." She relented and I smiled lightly.

"You really like making people smile." I noted.

"Yeah… even if I don't know how it feels… I like knowing I bring it to others." She replied before blinking, "And I think… we're almost there guys!"

"Yes!" The other five cheered behind us.

The seven of us got shoulder to shoulder with Cadinia and I in the middle as we looked at the last few steps.

"Let's finish this." Cole smirked.

"Together." I agreed.

We took the last few steps and I gasped softly.

 **Third Person**

Instead of a beautiful sight like they were expecting…

There before them was an Org covered in glasses and lenses.

The seven instinctively got in fighting stances and glared at them.

"That was _definitely_ not the sight I expected." Cadinia growled softly then frowned… why would she feel that way about something like this?

"How'd you get up here?!" The Org, known as Vision Org, gasped when it saw them.

"I'd say… that explanation goes to Cadinia…" Cole looked at his friend.

"None of your business." She growled, "Who are you?!"

"I am Vision Org!" It commented, "And you won't see the end of the day!"

It sent a blast of bright light at them, but they each jumped out of the way.

"Putrids!" The Org shouted.

"Guess we've gotta fight." Max breathed out.

"Good… I've been looking to punch something." Danny nodded to the thought.

"Looks like you get your wish." Taylor breathed out as they got into fighting stances again.

The seven struck at the grunts and Cadinia frowned once in a while as her fingers burnt with flames once in a while.

"How do I know how to fight like this?" She whispered before she recalled, "Because I was trained to…"

Her eyes went wide as everything rushed back.

Her mom dying… being trained as a Solar Ninja… being banished… coming to Turtle Cove after three years of being away…

Everything…

And that _includes_ being a Power Ranger.

She growled as she kicked a Putrid down and jump kicked another down. "Why am I not surprised?"

Merrick groaned as he elbowed one of the freaks down before kicking another back, only for them to grab his foot and twist it, sending him to the ground.

He pulled it back and grabbed another freak's leg, forcing them down and helping him back up.

"Why do I remember how to fight like this?" He whispered before he answered, "Because I grew up with it…"

Everything flashed back to him.

Being an Ancient Warrior, defeating Master Org 3,000 years ago with the power of an evil wolf mask… being possessed by said mask… being released from his tomb recently… being released from the possession… it all snapped back to him…

Especially him being a Power Ranger.

He kicked another Putrid down before sidestepping another and kicking their back down.

"Good to be back." He grumbled softly.

The Horse and Wolf Rangers got back to back.

"We can't take much more… especially with the others not remembering." Merrick noted.

"I know… but what can we do?" Cadinia groaned.

"We need to wake up… if this is a vision… or something caused by this Org…" Merrick shoved another down.

"How do we do that?!" Cadinia didn't like where this was going.

"Cadi… you know I'd never ask unless it was important." Merrick let out.

Cadinia sighed, "I know…"

She shoved the last Putrid down before she got into an opening close to the Org.

"Time to wake _up_!" Cadinia growled before she slammed a burning hand into the ground.

Within seconds, flames burning through cracks and onto all of their feet.

* * *

The six groaned in pain as Cadinia blinked.

When they looked around, Cadinia got back to her feet, smirking.

"You little rat!" The Org growled at her.

"What happened?" Max groaned, looking around.

"We got trapped in a different form of reality." Cadinia replied, "I was able to break it… and I know fire ain't a friend with most things."

"Thanks." Cole nodded as they got to their feet.

Cadinia nodded back before they looking back at the Vision Org, "Now let's get this freak gone."

"You got it!" They smirked and got in formation.

"Wild Access!" The seven activated their morphers.

Once all seven were morphed, they pulled out their weapons and ran at the monster.

"Not so fast!" Vision Org growled and sent a blast at them, but Cadinia easily got through it.

"Horse Sickle Stamped!" Cadinia shouted, cutting into the ground and sending her fire through the ground and at the freak.

Merrick got beside her, "Full Moon Slash!"

He sent his finishing Saber Mode strike at the Org.

"Jungle Sword!" The five rangers readied their final strike, "Savage Slash!"

All three attacks struck the Vision Org down easily.

"I didn't see this coming!" He cried out as it fell to the ground and exploded.

Cadinia nodded before glancing around quickly, then nodding again. Good. No Toxica, no big monster.

 _ **Later that day…**_

The team was relaxing at the beach.

"Yes! Surfs up!" Cadinia ran right past them and into the water with her surfboard.

"Hey! Wait up!" Max ran up to the water and jumped in.

Merrick chuckled and shook his head… but he couldn't stop thinking about what the Vision Org did.

The Org made them each different than what they clearly were.

Cole was a weak follower, not a strong leader.

Max was slow and nerdy instead of fast and bright.

Danny was a mean jock, not a kind gardener.

Alyssa was a dark foodie, not a sweet martial artist.

Taylor was broken and silent, not hard and brave.

He was a popular kid, not a lone wolf… with Princess Shayla as his girlfriend no less!

But Cadinia… she didn't change.

Sure, her memories were altered, but she remained the same fun-loving, free-spirited, strong girl they all knew.

She was the one that broke them _out_ of the spell too! Which was brave enough for her… but she kept going with them… even when she was hurt…

That was Cadinia… that'll _always_ be Cadinia.

Cadinia Drenor wasn't someone who can change. Her experiences in her life made her who she is…

Someone special. Someone worth fighting with.

Even, someone worth fighting for.

"Hey! Howler!" Cadinia called, "Get in here! Tay! Cole! Come on in! Water's great!"

The team chuckled before they ran into the water as Cadinia finally got a wave.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

* * *

Notice anything about Cadinia that's been different lately?

Keep an eye out for that coming up.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week... I promise!


	27. Burning Heal

Alrighty, there's not much to say with this chapter, except it's another original... only, this time, definitely more important to the plotline...

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I was tossing and turning in my sleep, having a truly bad nightmare.

* * *

 _I stared at a bonfire before me before I looked down at my hands._

 _"I caused this…" I whispered to myself before they ignited again, "And I like it… I like being free… free from everyone and everything holding me back…"_

 _I heard familiar yelling… but I didn't care about it… if anything, I started laughing at the screamed of pain… of fear._

 _The only one I could hear through the yells was, "Cadi, we trusted you!"_

* * *

"I'm sorry!" I bolted awake, breathing heavily.

I looked down at my hands and took in a deep, relieved, breath when I saw nothing changing.

However, I heard the door open and I looked to see Merrick stepping into the room.

"What's wrong?" He crossed the room and sat on the bed with me, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"You're not far off." I let out, still looking at my hands.

He took them in his own and made me look up at him.

When I did, I swear I saw flames burning up to him and the scream from my dream reverberated through my conscious.

I pulled away, and looked down, "But, I'm fine."

"You're not." He denied, "Cadi… what's wrong?"

"This dream… or… more like nightmare…" I took in a deep breath, "Merrick… I dreamed my powers were out of control…"

Merrick nodded before he pulled me into a soft hug, "It was just a dream, I promise."

"That wasn't the end of it, Merrick…" I shook my head as the rest of me started shaking in fear, "I _liked_ it… I liked hurting people… and that _terrifies_ me."

"Cadi… it's nothing now." He assured, "It was just a dream… and believe me, I know how bad it feels…"

"No…" I looked at my hands, "You don't… Merrick, it scared me… but I liked it… I _liked_ hurting people, Merrick… and just the thought… the memory…"

He pulled me closer, rubbing my back lightly, "Hey… hey, hey… shh… shh…"

I leaned my head against his chest, fear still inside me.

"I'm here for you, ya know." He assured gently, "You don't have to be afraid… least, not alone…"

I nodded softly, though, deep down, I didn't believe it for a second at all.

 _ **10 hours later…**_

I took in a soft breath as Merrick and I were cutting logs for Willie, who was planning another BBQ.

"You still okay?" Merrick looked over at me, "You've jumped at the slightest sound all day."

"Just… thinking." I relented.

Merrick sighed and put down the ax to look at me, "It was just-"

"You were in it." I blurted out, wincing after I did.

He frowned, "What?"

"Merrick, I saw _and_ heard you in it." I let out weakly, "You _screamed_ at me… said you trusted me…" I looked down, biting my lip.

He was silent for a second before he pulled me into his arms, "It wasn't real. I promise."

"It felt like it was." I whispered.

"Cadi, you're my best friend… I'd never hate you." He insisted, "No matter what."

"You say that now… but what if-"

"You told me, that no one should care about 'What if'." He noted, "Cadi… I promise… if you lost control… I wouldn't be mad."

"And you think that makes it better?" I slowly pulled away, "Merrick, I could've killed you in that dream… I was _relishing_ in your fear and pain… and I don't think I'll _ever_ get over it… cause I don't wanna see you, or anyone else, in pain because of me."

"It couldn't have been your fault." Merrick reasoned, "You don't even use your powers often."

"But when I do…" My voice cracked and I turned away.

"Cadi… you _won't_ hurt anyone." He insisted.

"How do you know?" I glanced over my shoulder at him, "All I have ever done… was hurt people… I don't want that to happen here."

"It won't." He assured.

"How do you know?" I turned all the way to look at him, "Merrick, you don't know what I've done in the past."

"I know enough to not be afraid of you."

"Well, you should be." I retorted, "I'm not… always a good person, Howler…"

"You are to me… and the team, and Willie." He reasoned quickly.

"You're just seven people, Merrick." I let out weakly.

"Well, let that be enough." He implored.

"Merrick, you're not… listening to me." I rubbed my forehead in exasperation before I looked back up at him, "I _can't_ risk losing control…"

"I know… and I won't let you." He assured.

"I don't know that."

"But I do." He countered, "Cadi… you just… gotta trust me for once…"

I scuffed and looked away.

"I know I haven't done much lately that would be reason enough to still _have_ your trust… but… I just… I _want_ you to believe me when I tell you, I won't let you lose control." He took my hands lightly, "You've gotta believe me, Cadi… please."

"Even if I did… there's still a chance-"

"I won't let it happen." He insisted.

"How do you know?" I let out.

"Because you know me." Merrick informed me, "And you know I'd never let you get hurt."

"It's not _me_ getting hurt I'm afraid of." I countered, "I'm afraid of hurting _others_."

"I know." He nodded, "Believe me, I know."

I frowned, then looked away again, "Oh…. Right… Zen-Aku… I forgot about that…"

He winced before he sighed, "Alright… yeah… but we all have our demons… only you above all others know how to live with them."

"I've _never_ , not once in my _entire_ life, had that dream." I countered, "Not once."

"Cadi…"

"Merrick… just… stop it, alright." I sighed, "Stop… just _saying_ you can keep me from me."

"I'm not just saying it." He insisted, "Cadi…"

"Merrick… don't… just… just don't…" I shook my head.

"Cadi." He took my shoulders, making me look at his eyes, "Please… _please_ believe me!"

"Even if I did…" I shook my head lightly.

"Cadi… I'd do anything if it meant you'd be safe… please believe me when I say that." He insisted.

"Safe? Merrick, I'm both a Ninja and a Power Ranger… I'm not exactly the safest person!" I retorted angrily, "So don't tell me to believe you to keep me safe… because that's not exactly possible!"

"If you'd just let me help you… _maybe it would be_!" He snapped back.

"I don't _need_ help!" I snarled, "What I need, is time to figure out what the heck is going on with me!"

"And that's not exactly time that we have!" He bit.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I don't want help. From you or from anyone else." I growled.

"Why not?"

"Because I've gone my whole life basically alone! And I don't need you to babysit me because I'll lose control. If I lose control… I'll… I'll find a way to deal with that. _Without_ your help." I let out.

"Without my help?" He repeated then scoffed, "Let's not forget who's _kept_ your stupid secret from the others when I could've told them already."

"I don't need you, or your stupid mind games right now." I growled, "What I need is to be alone."

I slammed the Axe into the stump and walked away.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Stupid Merrick… and his stupid logic and his stupid… UGH!" I screamed in anger, leaning against a tree on the Turtle Cove Trail.

I wasn't wearing my gloves and my hands burnt with flames as I felt anger circling inside me.

I took in a deep breath, trying to control it… trying to relax… even for a second…. Which meant I took in several deep breaths.

"Come on… calm down… calm down…" I whispered softly to myself.

Finally, my flames went down and I groaned softly, leaning against a tree as I suddenly felt breathless.

The memory of my dream came back and I looked away from it, and closed my eyes, trying to make the images disappear.

Of course… the Wind had to blow right then!

"Not now!" I hissed softly before I quickly ran off.

 **Merrick**

 _ **7 minutes later…**_

We got to the sight of the battle fairly quickly.

When we did, I noticed that the Org looked like it was half a negative heart and half a positive split right down the center of it with the same design up and down its arms and legs.

"Rangers!" The voice of the Org was both positive and negative sounding as well, "I am Switch Org! Here to change your hearts!"

"Just great." Cadi grumbled beside me.

"You won't be doing anything, Org!" Cole called.

We nodded and pulled out our morphers.

"Wild Access!" We exclaimed.

Once we were morphed, we held up our weapons.

We ran up to strike it, but it blocked each of our offensive moves…

"Time for a little switching!" The Org started to glow.

"Not if I can stop you!" Cadi growled and ran up to it…

Only… the Org's hand shot out at her and she was thrown back, demorphing as flames engulfed her.

She groaned as she appeared out of the flames, slowly getting back up.

I got in front of her, glancing back, "You think…?"

"Keep the others from seeing." She let out.

Easy enough… they were still focused on the Org.

I simply went back at the Org… but… the more we struck it… the stronger it seemed to get.

"Time for you to flame out." I heard Cadinia breath out before I noticed her hands burning to life…

She threw them out… but…

But nothing happened to the Org!

Cadi glanced at her hands, "What the heck?"

"Someone lose their firepower?!" The Org laughed.

I growled before I got beside Cadi, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know… it's like my fire… it can't burn…"

"One down! Six to go!"

Anger rushed into my system before I changed the mode of my Cue, "Lunar Cue! Saber Mode!"

I rushed forward to strike the Org, but it was ready.

"Care about your friend I see! What if I just take it away!" The Org grabbed my chest and I cried out in pain as I felt like something was taken from inside me.

I fell to the ground demorphed.

When I looked up, all I could feel is anger for what was taken from me… I didn't care about anything else.

"That was _mine_!" I growled and got back up.

"Finder's keepers!" The Org laughed and sent another blast at all of us.

I didn't care much for the others as I did myself as I landed on the ground.

The Org laughed, "This is too easy! I could finish you all off right now if I wanted to!"

I saw something slice through the air and strike him, sending him backward.

"Oh! But not that I would!" He exclaimed than ran off.

"What was his deal?" Cole frowned.

"Cole? You feeling okay?" Cadinia frowned.

"Who knows, who cares?" I bit out, "I'm headed out."

"Merrick?" Cadinia rushed after me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied simply, "Why don't you just go back to your stupid training and leave me alone?"

She looked completely shocked by my words, not that I cared, and stood there as I continued on.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Merrick!" Cadi's voice got my attention as I was in the back, eating some lunch I'd made.

"Wha?" I asked with a mouthful.

She frowned, "Did… you make me any?"

I swallowed and shrugged, "No. What for?"

"Because…. I get hungry too?" She raised a brow, "You feeling okay?"

"I feel great." I replied.

"You… uh… don't _sound_ great…" She reasoned.

"What do you know?" I scoffed.

"I… know you're not acting like you." She let out, "Come on, Merrick… what's up?"

"Nothing." I replied, then turned away, "Now buzz off, I need to work."

"You're not acting like you." She noted.

"So what?" I looked back at her, "What do you care?"

"What do I care?" She blinked, "Okay… now you're _definitely_ not acting like the Merrick I know." She let out.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing." I retorted.

She clenched her fist, "You know, I'm getting _real_ sick and tired of that word."

"Good?" I scoffed.

" _Maybe_!" She bit.

"What do you care anyway?"

"Fine. Why don't I just go talk to the Princess… get the backstory on this Org and beat it myself."

I turned to her, laughing, "Yeah… _sure_."

"You're not being kind, you know." She informed me, "The Merrick I know would try to _stop_ me from doing something on my own.

"What makes you think I'm not the Merrick you know?"

"Because I care about him… you on the other hand…"

I growled and looked at her eyes.

"Merrick… compassion isn't a bad thing." She continued, "It's a _great_ thing. And it's one of the things I enjoy about you."

"You didn't think so this morning." I retorted and started walking away.

"Merrick, I was mad." She grabbed my arm and pulled me back so I'd look at her, "I say things when I'm mad… and when I'm scared… it makes me feel worse. But you _promised_ me you'd be there for me. Cause that's what friends do for each other."

"Yeah… and you've never broken a promise?" I challenged heatedly.

She blinked and bit her lip a bit, "Okay… I might be a horrible person. But I'll fix it. Right now… we need to find the others and get them back too. Let's go."

She tried to pull me away, but I tugged myself out of her grip. "No."

"What? What do you mean 'no'?" She frowned, looking at me with pure confusion.

"I've listened to you… let you drag me around… and I'm tired of it." I bit, "You can get the others. Cause I quite."

"No. You don't get to quit on this team. This team is _all we have_!" She snapped.

"Well, then we have nothing." I informed her simply.

The look of rage that appeared on her face made me a _little_ frightened.

"Fine! Then I'll fight this freak on my own! Like I always have with everything else in my life! Since you're being such a stuck up son of a _bitch_ …!" My eyes went wide as she snapped that, "Cause you think people are weak! …Well, let me tell you something, _Baliton_ …" She got in my face at that. "I know people _twice_ as brave as you are and _twice_ as willing to die protecting those they love. So you might wanna _step back_ , and see what you've become."

I didn't feel anything burning around me till right then.

I looked down and saw her hands were burning brightly… followed by Cadi shoving me back.

I groaned in surprise… then in pain.

She didn't shove me back hard… so that's not why.

No… her hands left _burnt_ marks on my shirt… not fixed ones… which both shocked and frightened me more.

Cadinia gasped as we looked at each other.

"My anger…" She let out before a grin broke onto her face, "My _anger_! I couldn't feel it when that Org hit me… _that's_ why my fire changed… because anger is what makes me… _me_!"

"Well, good for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Howler, that's it! We were so busy attacking the Org… our usual demeanor and skills were stuck on the opposite." She stepped up to me.

I took a step away, "Whatever… why should I-"

"Merrick, you're _not_ some snot-nosed, princess-loving, lazy…. Jerk!" She sighed, "You're my best friend. The guy that's been beside me through everything the last few months…"

"Well, I'm done." I denied, turning away.

"Don't make me hurt you." She threatened.

"I'd like to see you tr-"

Before I could even finish, I was forced to the ground, my back covered in flames.

I turned over and looked up at her, "What the heck?!"

"I told you; I didn't wanna hurt you." She let out, "But… it's the only way to get you to listen…"

I looked at her eyes and saw fear inside them… and not an inch of her face was showing anything else.

"I'm sorry…" She tried to walk away, but I kicked her down and got atop her.

I looked right in her eyes, which now showed horror and fright, and felt my heart pick up.

"C… Cadi… calm… calm down." I whispered softly, "Just… just relax… please…"

"You say that, and yet you're holding me to the ground after making me fall." She groaned.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

She frowned, "What?"

"I'm sorry." I repeated, "I shouldn't have been angry like I was… I didn't _mean_ to be… I just… I get worried about you sometimes… and… and seeing you scared this morning… I… I didn't know what else to do… so I'm… so I'm really, and truly, sorry."

She shook her head before I got off her.

I held out my hand… but she, understandably, slapped it away and got up herself.

"I'm sorry." I repeated again, looking at her eyes, "And I mean it… Cadi… I'd never wanna hurt you."

"But I hurt _you_." She reasoned, "Maybe… maybe I should just…"

"Please don't go." I took her shoulders lightly, "Please."

"Why not?" She sighed.

I stepped closer and lightly wrapped my arms around her body, "This is why not… I know you don't like hurting people-"

"Merrick…" She gently pulled away and looked at me, "I can't… just… I can't just think one thing after what's been going on…"

"Please?" I begged gently, "Cadi… you're _not_ destruction… you gotta believe me when I say that…"

"I'm trying!" She insisted, "But… with everything going on… it's hard…"

"I know…" I nodded softly before the wind blew at us.

"Oh come on!" We hissed before we ran off.

 **Third Person**

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

The two were morphed as they got the battle.

"Well! If it isn't The Flamed Out and the Heartless!" The Switch Org declared upon seeing them.

Cadinia growled, "Not quite!"

She pulled out her sickles as they started smoking.

"What?!" The Org exclaimed, horrified to see that her fire had returned.

"Be careful." Merrick let out softly.

"I will." Cadinia replied before she ran at the Switch Org, ready to attack.

"Not so fast!" The Org grabbed her, taking her energy.

Cadinia groaned as she was thrown back, then frowned in realization.

Merrick growled, enraged at the sight of his best friend like that, and was about to attack when Cadinia suddenly got back up.

"Wait a second… Merrick!" Cadinia pulled him back, "The more we strike that freak… the stronger it gets."

Merrick nodded, "So?"

"So don't go on the _offense_ , genius!" She hissed, "There's a saying… _Defense_ is the best offense."

Merrick nodded, getting the idea, "Got it."

The Org went to strike them, but the two easily blocked the oncoming strike and easily stepped out of the way as the monster pushed forward.

Cadinia groaned as she nearly fell to the ground, but kept herself… remotely upright.

When she got up, though, she noticed the others quickly coming up to battle… only for the Org to strike them back as well…

"Ah! That's much better!" The Org declared, gaining its strength back.

Merrick got up and ran at the Org with Cadinia, only, they didn't collide.

As they ran forward, the two stepped to the side, causing the Org to stop mid-attack and for them to grab it, shoving it backward.

As Cadinia was catching her breath from that last one, she noticed Kite close by, and her eyes went wide in fright as Merrick and Cole tried to keep him hidden from the Org… not that the monster cared.

But, it was with that one distraction that the Switch Org used to its advantage.

The Switch Org rammed at Cadinia, throwing her back.

Cadinia groaned as she was forced to the ground and demorphed.

"Pathetic!" The Org laughed.

She growled and tried to get up, only for sharp pains to hit her hands and she was forced back to the ground holding them.

The Org went at Merrick again, but Cadinia's instincts took over.

She rushed in front of her best friend and didn't bother concentrating on controlling her powers as she threw her hands out.

Two streams of flames emerged and struck the Switch Org back with a lot of power.

She lowered her hands a second later, letting her powers disappear as she took in a deep breath.

"Anger against people and things might be my trigger… but it's got nothing on my protective nature." She revealed easily.

The Switch Org got back up, "Why don't we switch you back then?!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Merrick leaped forward and struck the Switch Org back a final time before nodding to Cadinia.

She got beside him as he created his Laser Pool.

Cadinia took in a deep breath before she let her flames engulf the field as Merrick put his crystals down, along with her.

"Fire Break!" They called as Merrick sent the crystals at the Org.

The combined power of the flames and the Laser Pool, and all six crystals struck the Org repeated before Merrick released the field and they turned away, grabbing their crystals.

"I'm… switched off…" Were his final words as the Switch Org finally fell to the ground, destroyed.

Cadinia turned around quickly, then rushed over to where Toxica was with her staff.

"I've had enough of this thing!" She snarled, grabbing the staff with both hands and burning it out of the Duchess' grasp and burning it to the ground.

"Why you….!" Toxica was about to grab her, but Cadinia Ninja Ran away a few inches from her, "What?"

"Not what you expected, huh?" Cadinia let out, before putting her hands in a specific Ninja position, "Let's just say… I'm full of surprises… Ninja Travel!"

She leaped backward, into the shadows, as Toxica was about to grab her.

The Solar Ninja took in a deep breath as she reappeared through Merrick's shadow and walked up to him…

Only for her hands to start hurting again.

She cried out in pain and pulled her gloves off to look at her palms.

They looked like they were freezing, much like her wrist had a little over a week prior.

She groaned and tried to summon her flames… but it did nothing to help now.

"What the heck?" She let out, then looked up.

"Cadinia?"

She turned at the voice and saw Kite behind her.

"Oh… hey, Kite." She nodded softly, her anger suddenly returning, but she shoved it down, "Uh… I… have somewhere to be right now… but… Merrick doesn't look busy…"

She motioned over to Merrick, then quickly hid the hand she was motioning with.

Kite frowned, "Everything okay?"

"Everything's _great_." She forced a smile, "Okay, gotta go now…"

She hurried into a well placed Alleyway, looking back, then Ninja Streaked somewhere far away.

 _ **35 minutes later, at the Turtle Cove Park…**_

Cadinia stared at her hands for what felt like the hundredth time that day, seeing them healed… but… it did little to help her confidence.

"There she is…" Merrick breathed out before he rushed up to her with the other rangers.

Cadinia heard them and got up, stepping away from them, "Stay back."

"Cadi-"

"Please, just…" Cadinia bit her lip before she went on, "…I know what I am, okay? You don't need to say it."

"Your powers-"

"Were switched." Cadinia finished for Max then looked at everyone as a whole, "Guys… my powers _saved_ people today… but that's changed again…"

"You didn't hurt anyone."

"Not yet." Cadinia let out, "I can't… I _don't_ know what'll happen to me… not now at least… but my powers… guys, if my fire was able to _save_ people… that means it's meant to _hurt_ them… and I cannot _bear_ the thought of hurting people."

"You didn't entirely…"

"The way I'd used it… yes." The Banished Solar Ninja nodded, "Guys… I can't risk losing control… I just… I just can't…"

"What are you saying? You're not… leaving are you?"

"No… I'm not leaving you guys as rangers." Cadinia assured, "But… I am leaving you guys… as friends… it's the only way to keep you safe."

"It's not!"

"I could kill you!" Cadinia snapped, "Fire… it knows no bounds, guys… if I can't…"

The team nodded softly and silently.

"Guys… I just… I can't be around you… not right now… not for a while… I'm sorry."

With that, Cadinia turned on her heel and ran off.

"Cadi…" Merrick stepped forward, a hand raising, but Taylor stopped him.

"Let her go… she needs some space." She assured.

Merrick bit his lip and stepped back, hearing a soft sweep of wind blew through the woods Cadinia had now entered.

"I don't like this."

* * *

Nor should he.

Well, a new fear's been put into the Solar Ninja... one that's been dormant for a while now...

Could that hinder her later on?

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week... I promise!


	28. A Helpful Reminder

Alright... not much to say at the beginning... so let's just get right into it...

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Merrick**

I walked into the Roadhouse, feeling horrible.

Cadi was my best and closest friend… I trusted her with just about everything…

So why doesn't she trust me… or the team?

"I hate this." I hissed as I walked into my room, looking at my watch to see my shift _was_ over.

I sat on my bed and looked at the wall separating her and my room.

I spent more time in there, listening to her stories and following her lessons… it's like she'd become a part of me… a part I didn't want to lose.

 _ **The next day…**_

I groaned as I woke up, not to Cadi's playing, but to my Alarm Clock.

I got up and rushed into Cadi's room, hoping yesterday was just some crazy nightmare.

Nope… it wasn't… she wasn't in there.

I stepped inside and noticed her journal, along with her guitar and other sheets of paper, were on one side of the room, and the other was like a small fortress of pillows and blankets.

I walked over to her guitar and picked it up for a second.

I tried to strum a cord, but it came out _really_ badly.

I winced from the sound and put it back down, picking up her journal gingerly and looking it over before I flipped to a random page.

* * *

 **Okay, this may be my last entry…**

 **I think I'm losing control of my powers… and if I really am, that means they'll overrun me soon and I won't care who'd get in my way.**

 **I hope there's a way to stop me… and I hope no one minds it involves a sacrifice of my own self…**

 **But, it's not like they'll find out, or care. They've got Kite and Merrick has Animus… who needs me?**

 **Signed, for probably the last time,**

 **C.L.D.**

* * *

My heart nearly stopped.

" _I_ need you." I whispered softly.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Willie… uh…. What's with the mini grand piano?" I looked at the piano he was putting on the stage.

"Well, Nia's Dad used to have it, and now it's Nia's." Willie replied, "Also, it's called a keyboard."

I nodded softly, "Okay… so, why are you putting it on the stage then?"

He shrugged, "I figured it'd be good for one of you to try something different… also, I, uh… heard your totally failed attempts on her guitar earlier…"

I winced a bit, "Oh… yeah…"

"Speaking of Nia, where is she?" Willie frowned.

"Uh… camping trip." I lied, "She'll be back in two days."

"Alright." Willie sighed, "You know… she's been really scared lately… I just don't know what I'd do if something happened…"

"Don't worry." I insisted, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

He nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"She has to be." I whispered to myself.

 _ **The next day…**_

I bolted up and out of bed and ran outside the moment I woke up.

When I did, I rushed into the woods and looked around.

She _has_ to be around here somewhere… but _where_?!

 _ **Flashback…**_

"You actually _enjoy_ the trails?"

"Yeah… besides, some trails have some special tunnel-like caves, the perfect place for someone to rest in."

"Would you wanna go into one?"

"If I had no other choice… yeah."

 _ **Flashback end…**_

"Wanting to keep away from her friends seems like no other choice." I whispered before I headed for the Trail.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I groaned as I walked up the trail, looking around before I hit the back of my head. " _Some_ trails, idiot… what are the chances this trail has one?!"

Groaning in annoyance, I sat down on a rock.

"There's gotta be some way to find her." I frowned, "There _has_ to be… I can't lose her… not like this…"

Right as the last word left my mouth, I suddenly noticed sparks of flames coming from a separate trail.

"I'll take that." I whispered before I quickly got off the rock… only to slip on some moss and fall to the ground, blacking out.

I came to with someone throwing water on me.

I sputtered a bit as my eyes snapped open and I looked around to see I was in a cave.

"You're alright. Stupid, but alright."

Turning to the voice, a grin spread across my lips.

"Cadi!" I let out as I got to my feet.

She stepped back, "Just go, Merrick."

"No." I denied, walking up to her, "Cadi… I've been worried since you left…"

"You shouldn't have been." She retorted, "Merrick… I told you, I'm a hazard… my powers being switched so they were used to _heal_ people? That means they're truly meant to _hurt_ people."

"That's not true." I stepped up to her, taking her hands, "Cadi… if you were _truly_ meant to hurt people I would know for sure."

"My dream… and then my power to heal… Merrick, if this is right… that's who I'm supposed to be… I'm _supposed_ to hurt people… and I don't wanna hurt anyone." She whimpered.

"You haven't hurt me." I reasoned.

"Not yet… but I will…" She let out, tugging herself away from me, "I can't risk it…"

"You have to." I tried to explain, "Cadi… we need you-"

"To do what?" She stared at my eyes, "Merrick, my whole _life_ has been living in fear and in secret… I don't want anything to happen now."

"Then don't think as it will." I considered, "Please… come back to the Roadhouse at least."

"No." She denied, "I can't."

"Cadi… I will do _anything_ if it meant you'd come back." I insisted, "Please…"

"I'm sorry, Merrick… but I can't… I'm… I'm scared….. or terrified, okay? I'm scared that I'd end up hurting you… or the others…"

"I'll make sure you wouldn't." I assured.

"You can't be there for me 24/7, Merrick." She shook her head.

"But I can try." I reasoned, "Just come home."

"No."

I groaned, "Cadi, you've gotta listen to me, when I say you're wanted, needed… and you won't hurt anyone."

"I can't know that for sure." She denied.

"Please, Cadi… _please_!"

"Merrick… we're going in circles." She rolled her eyes, "So leave! Now!"

"Now this is where I've gotta say no." I countered as I took her shoulders, "Cadi… please."

"Just go!" Her hand flamed up as she shoved me back.

I blinked the shock out of my eyes when I saw the look of horror in hers.

I nodded softly to her request, though I hated it, and ran out of the cave.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"She's beside herself with terror." I informed Willie as he gave me some breakfast, "And I don't know what I can do to help her…"

"Well… this fear… fear of a monster inside? It's common in a lot of people." Willie relented as I started eating the small meal.

"How would they deal with it?" I questioned.

"Hard to say." He shrugged, "It all depends on _why_ she's afraid."

I bit my lip. Cadinia's promise played in my mind again… and after recent events… I _really_ can't mess up now of all times.

"She doesn't like hurting people." I decided were my best choice of words.

"There's your answer then."

I blinked, "Come again?"

"When someone's afraid of hurting others, it helps to _stay_ with them, even if they hate it. _Show_ that you care by defying them."

"That works?" I gaped.

"I gave the same advise to Nia herself when she was upset with you over some… song… Deer… thing." He informed me simply and my heart rammed to a halt.

"Thanks, Willie." I scarfed down the rest of the food, "I'll be right back!"

With that, I ran out.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

I ran back to the tunnel… but she wasn't there.

"Cadi?" I called inside, looking around, "Cadi?"

Nothing. Not a sound to be had.

I leaned against the wall, sadness overtaking me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking at the ceiling of the tunnel, "I'm sorry I messed up… I'm sorry I can't help… but I'm _really_ sorry I'm not a good friend…"

I fell to the ground, pulling my knees up.

"Every time!" I shook my head, putting my hands to my hair and pulling a bit, "Every time… I try to be a good person…" I let go and looked at my hands. "I can't ever get rid of the pain I'd caused… no matter how I try… and I'm sorry, Cadinia… I messed up… if I had been more careful… if I had just… _kept_ myself from being possessed like I was…"

My fist closed in anger as that came to mind.

I punched the wall beside me in frustration.

"Why did this have to happen?!" I snapped.

 **Cole**

I was simply walking by a tunnel by Turtle Cove Trail when I heard an echoing voice.

I frowned and stepped inside, "Hello?"

I suddenly heard shoes scrapping, "Cadi?"

The voice… it was Merrick's!

"No… Cole." I revealed as I stepped further in.

A moan echoed, "Go away, man!"

"What's up?" I continued inside either way.

"What do you think?!" The voice was more defined now.

"I think you're upset with Cadinia." I figured.

I finally saw the familiar violet and silver jacket that belonged to the Lunar Ranger and jogged up to him.

"I'm not upset." He denied, but I saw his hand was a little scrapped at the knuckles.

"Then why do you have that?" I nodded to the wound.

"I'm mad, not upset. There's a difference." He replied.

"Couldn't find her?" I raised a brow.

"Oh… I found her… before she got scared and ran off again." He groaned, "I haven't seen her since."

"I'm sure she'll turn up." I reasoned.

"No… Cole… she's a….." He bit his lip as if wanting to say something before he sighed, "Good… hider… when she wants to stay hidden… she _stays_ hidden…"

"If you want to find her… you'll find her." I assured.

"Cole, I've been looking for her for the last day!" He snapped angrily, wincing after he did, "Sorry…"

"It's alright." I put a hand on his shoulder, "But… I gotta ask you… why are you doing it? Looking for her?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Come on, _I'm_ her friend, and she asked us to _not_ look for her." I noted.

"I know… I know…" He sighed, "I just…. I can't help it… she means so much to me…"

I nodded, "I think I get it… but… why?"

"I don't know… I guess… she's just… my light…" He relented, "No matter what… she's there for me… she makes me laugh… makes me smile….. no one… and I mean not even the Princess has ever made me feel the way I do with Cadi…"

I blinked, "You know… there's a saying…. If you can't get someone off your mind… maybe they're _supposed_ to be there. The mind can recognize what the heart is trying to deny."

"You're saying I love her or something, aren't you?"

"Why would you be out here, looking for her, if you weren't." I replied, "You know… it's not _wrong_ to love your best friend…"

"But I don't love her!" He snapped, "I _could_ never love her… and even if I did, she knows how I felt for the princess before…"

"The more you hide your feelings for someone, the more you fall for them." I noted.

"What are you? Some kind of fortune cookie." He scuffed before he blinked and held his head.

"No… but I know, when someone changes like that… they're definitely in love." I commented.

"Alright, _fine_! I love her! I love Cadinia Drenor! But I'm never gonna tell her, even if I get the chance to!" He retorted, "She doesn't need me like that… and if I tell her the truth… it could wreck our friendship."

I sighed, "You are _hopeless_ with love!"

"And you're any better?" He raised a brow.

"I'd at least know when to face my feelings." I countered, "But do you?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Whatever… she's not here… so I might as well just go."

I nodded before we walked out of the tunnel and back outside to the actual fresh air.

Just as we walked down the path a shout came from beside us.

"Cole! Merrick! Behind you!"

Before we could react, a stream of light came at us from the side and pulled us out of the way of an attack.

We took in a deep breath before I looked to see Cadinia looking at us.

"You two are the craziest people I have ever met!" She exclaimed, either in anger or worry, I couldn't tell.

"Thanks for the save." We let out before we got to our feet again.

"Don't thank me yet." Cadinia got beside us, "That Org's been scouting the Trail for the past 5 hours."

"Any idea what it's looking for?" I frowned.

"Wish I could." Cadinia let out, "All I know is it's been looking at the trees with Knots in them."

"Why?"

"No clue." She shook her head.

I nodded before I noticed Merrick continue to stare at her… almost longingly.

I hit his side lightly to get him to focus.

"Ow…!" He hissed, glaring at me, before he looked at Cadinia, "Any chance they know you're here?"

"I've come across a few Putrids… but I've put them to rest." She assured, "Other than that, nothing."

We nodded softly before we heard something close by and we looked to see what it was.

"Keep low!" She hissed, pulling us down a bit, "Haven't either of you watched a spy movie?!"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes, "You're both idiots."

"Yeah, well… how can we stop it?" I whispered.

"I haven't found a weak-spot yet." She relented, "That's actually what I was _trying_ to do when you idiots came walking through."

"Sorry." We let out.

"Yeah, well… get out of here." She decided, "There's no way you guys could beat him without knowing how."

"I'm not leaving you." Merrick denied and I elbowed him a little, " _We're_ not leaving you."

"Yeah, well… we're gonna draw attention like this." She commented, "And, as much as I was able to beat those stupid Putrids without my Solar Cell, there's no way the three of us can take that Org on alone. You need to regroup with the others."

"But-"

"No buts." She denied, "Look, I told you guys before… I'm not _worth_ protecting. Besides, if I can keep them busy, you guys can get back here with the others."

"You sure?"

"It's pretty much our only option." She let out.

Merrick nodded softly, "Alright… but be careful."

We got up and quickly headed out.

"Do you even trust her?"

"At the moment, I don't know _what_ to trust about her." I sighed softly.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We stopped outside the woods and Merrick frowned.

"What'd you mean?" He nodded back to the woods.

"She has fire, but never uses it?"

"She can't exactly _control_ it." He bit.

I frowned before I asked, "How long have you known?"

"Cole-"

"How long?" I repeated.

He sighed, "Since the fourth week we knew each other."

My mouth dropped, "Why didn't you tell-"

"She made me _swear_ not to tell anyone." He informed me heatedly, "And if you must know, she's _terrified_ of her powers."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Whatever happened… it switched her powers so she'd actually _heal_ people… that makes her think they're meant to _harm_ people." He let out, "Look… it's not important right now… we need to find the others and get back here before anything bad happens."

"How worse can it get?" I groaned before we ran as fast as we could from the woods.

 **Third Person**

Cadinia watched the Org and the grunts silently.

She might not be able to prove her fire could protect people… but it dang well can burn these freaks enough to give the others some time.

She got out into the open, then whistled for the Org's, which looked like a whole bunch of different kinds of feathers together, attention.

"Huh?" The monster turned to her, "Ah! A ranger!"

She cracked her knuckles, "Yep."

The Org, known as Feather Org, sent a blast at her, but she backflipped out of the way.

Cadinia smirked, "I know these woods inside and out… you can't beat me that easily!"

"We'll see about that! Putrids!" Feather Org called.

Cadinia took in a deep breath before she ran forward and struck each of the grunts down before she gripped her sickles, and cut the rest down before she got up to the Org.

"What are you looking for?!" She growled as they circled each other.

The Org went at her first, but Cadinia wrapped her weapons around its feathery hands and shoved it back.

"You'll never find out!" Feather Org sent a blast of air at her that sent her flying into a tree.

When she did, the tree shook, sending something out of the knot, drifting to the ground.

"My Power Sphere!" The Feather Org yelled when it saw it too.

Cadinia looked up at him before she held her sickles up, "Not yours anymore!"

She threw the blades onto the sphere.

A golden crack started to form before it flooded through her weapons, causing them to change… and throw her back a bit.

"No! What have you done?!" Feather Org exclaimed.

Cadinia got to her feet as she looked over her weapons.

They were radiating and glowing with power before the glowing finally subsided, revealing Bronze blades and golden handles.

Way different than the silver blades and black handles from before.

"Sweet." She smirked before she looked up at the Org, "You're through, Feather-freak!"

"I wouldn't be so sure!" The Org sent another energy blast at her.

She held her blades up and cut through the attack easily.

However, the attack did cause the trees behind her to topple over and force her to slide down the hill, away from the Org.

"Later Sickening Sweeper!" The Org mocked before it walked away.

Cadinia groaned as she tried to get up, pain rushing into her system.

 _ **With the others…**_

They ran to the scene, all of them now morphed.

"Ah! Rangers!" The Feather Org called, "Wanna meet the same fate as your little friend?!"

Merrick's heart nearly stopped before he growled and fixed his hold on his Lunar Cue.

"We'll see about that!" Taylor called.

They ran up to the Feather Org, but none of them could land a strike.

Merrick growled and held up his Lunar Cue in its Cyber Mode. "You're not beating me that easily!"

He ran up and tried to strike the Feather Org… and succeeded… but also threw him over to where a glowing sphere was…

"Ah! Yes!" The Org held the sphere high before cracking it… revealing a black blaster inside, "Now you'll see what _true_ power is!"

The other five got up, Cole already changing the mode of his Lion Fangs to their Blaster Form as Merrick readied his Lunar Cue again.

"Fire!" The Red and Sixth rangers chorused.

"Return to sender!" The Feather Org blasted the attacks back, forcing all of them back to the ground.

 _ **With Cadinia…**_

She was watching from the ground her body screaming at her to keep back, but her heart screaming at her to help them… help Merrick…

But… she knew she couldn't… not with her powers…

Even if there was a chance…!

"No… no!" Cadinia hissed softly, "I can't… not until I'm sure everyone will be safe from me…"

"That's right."

She gasped and turned to see Kite standing behind her.

"Kite!" She held her heart, "What _is_ it with you and sneaking up on me?!"

"Sorry." He shrugged, "But… if you wanna keep everyone safe… maybe you _should_ stay back… seems like the easiest choice."

Cadinia frowned before she heard the battle close by, "But if I stay back… they could be destroyed…"

"Then make the decision… do you wish to risk everything and save your friends… or stay back and watch them be destroyed?"

Cadinia bit her lip, looking back at the battle once more.

 _ **With the other Rangers…**_

"Ha! Ha! You Rangers are so easy!" The Org laughed.

"There's gotta be a way to beat him!" Cole growled as they weakly got to their feet.

"But how?! That blaster's too powerful!" Alyssa reasoned, "We can't land a single blow."

"Maybe you can't… but I can."

A stream of light shot at the Feather Org before jumping over the Rangers and landing in front of them.

When the light disappeared, Cadinia was morphed and holding her new sickles high.

"And just who are you?!" The Org snarled.

"I'm the one that's gonna burn you down!" She declared before she slammed her sickles together and spun around once, letting the air from the attack burn greatly as it went out, "Horse Sickle Blow!"

The attack went straight from her, all the way to the Org, burning it heavily.

Merrick got back to his feet and encased the Org in his Laser Pool attack.

As they both did this, The core rangers combined their weapons into the Jungle Sword.

"Lunar Break!"

"Savage Slash!"

The two attacks combined with the still burning one, causing the Org to explode with ease.

Cadinia pulled her sickles apart as everyone got their weapons back in their normal forms.

When the explosion disappeared, Cadinia was twice as grateful that none of that green ooze had remained.

But, before she could run off after all of them demorphed, Merrick grabbed her hand.

"Cadi… please come home." He begged weakly.

Honestly, he was confused on why he said 'Come home' and not 'Come back to the Roadhouse' until he gave an extra second to think about it.

The Roadhouse _was_ their home.

 _Their_ home… _their_ place.

Cadinia sighed, "Not yet… I'm sorry… but I'm… I'm just not ready. Not yet."

Merrick frowned before he nodded and let her go, "Okay… but… please… soon."

Cadinia nodded before she took off in a light jog the other way.

Merrick's heart ached as he watched her go.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Merrick sighed as he cleaned a table in the Roadhouse as it was slowing growing packed.

"Merrick… I've got a question…" Willie quickly walked over to him.

"Yeah?" He moved around the table.

"Could you _please_ play something… I'd ask Nia… but…" He sighed.

Merrick nodded, "Sure thing… uh… I just need to… grab something right quick."

"I'll announce you." Willie assured as Merrick walked to the back.

He made a b-line for Cadinia's room and walked inside, grabbing her journal.

He looked over a page with a song on it and nodded.

She'd written it for guitar… but there were some key places for piano.

He walked back out after he looked the song over and Willie was on the stage.

Merrick got on the stage too as Willie introduced him.

"Alright… this is Merrick Baliton playing…"

"Holding on, Letting Go." Merrick let out as he readied himself behind the keyboard.

Here goes every nerve in his body.

Willie got off the stage before Merrick started pressing the keys.

"Is anybody out there?" The Wolf Ranger started singing, "Is anybody _listening_ …? Does anybody really know… if it's the end of the _beginning_ …?"

The patrons nodded softly to the song as the rangers stepped inside.

"A cry, a rush, from one breath," Merrick went on, "Is all we're waiting _for_ … Sometimes the one we're taking, changes everyone, _before_.…"

"It's everything you wanted. It's everything you _don't_." A new voice got their attention.

Cadinia stepped in after the Rangers, the mic from the empty stand in her hands.

"It's one door swinging open." Merrick grinned.

"And one door swinging closed." Cadinia nodded.

"Some prayers find an _answer_. Some prayers never _know_ …!" They chorused, "We're holding _on_ …. And letting go."

Cadinia smiled as she got on the stage beside him and put the mic in its proper place as she pulled her guitar strap over her head and started strumming as she stepped up to the mic and looked at all of her friends off-stage.

"Sometimes we're holding angels." Cadinia hummed.

"And we never even _know_ …" Merrick added.

"Don't know if we'll _make_ _it_." Cadinia noted.

"But we know, we just can't let it _show_ ….." Merrick added simply, giving her a soft nod.

"It's everything you _wanted_!" Cadinia went on.

"It's everything you _don't_." Merrick put in.

"It's one door swinging _open_!" Cadinia continued.

"And one door swinging closed." Merrick sang.

"Some prayers find an _answer_." Cadinia hummed.

"Some prayers never _know_.…" Merrick noted.

"We're holding _on_! And letting go." They chorused.

"Yeah, letting _go_!" Merrick soloed softly.

The patrons all clapped along, as Cadinia took in a soft breath… every nerve in her body wanted to run off stage, but she remained there with Merrick.

"…It's everything you wanted." Cadinia continued on.

"It's everything you _don't_." Merrick noted.

"It's one door swinging _open_." Cadinia put in.

"And one door swinging _closed_." Merrick nodded.

"Some prayers find an _answer_." They chorused, "Some prayers never _know_ …."

"We're holding _on_ ….." Cadinia hummed.

"And letting go." Merrick finished the verse, "Oh…"

Cadinia glanced down at her guitar as memories of her friends played through her mind.

From discovering they were rangers, to becoming on herself, to their support with her surfing, to her support with each of their problems.

Even with Merrick, and his crazy ways of helping her… he's done so much for her… and that meant a lot.

"Oh….. oh….. oh…." They hummed as these memories played in her thoughts, "Oh…. Oh…. Oh… oh… Oh…. Oh…. Oh… Oh…. Oh…. Oh… oh…."

"…It's everything you _wanted_!" Cadinia went back to the full lyrics.

"It's everything you _don't_!" Merrick went on.

"It's one door swinging _open_!" Cadinia added.

"And one door swinging _closed_." Merrick hummed.

"Some prayers find an _answer_!" They chorused once again, "Some prayers never _know_ …!"

"We're holding _on_ …. And letting _go_ …" Cadinia finished.

Merrick got out from behind the piano and wrapped his arms around Cadinia after the song finished and everyone clapped.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"Pleasure." She whispered back.

The rangers got up beside them and pulled Cadinia into a group hug.

"So… you back?"

"You bet I am." Cadinia smirked softly, "Fear or not… it's my life… and it could change, or it could stay the same… I'm stickin' with being positive… for one now at least. Cause I'm not a perfect person… none of us are… and I still care about those who stay with me… even after knowing something about me."

"Good thinking." They chuckled softly.

* * *

-Nope, didn't hinder her... quite just yet.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week... I promise!


	29. Taming of the Zords

Not gonna lie... this was _the worst_ chapter to write... which is kinda another reason it's really late, cause I really hated it...

But it's here, that's what matters.

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Merrick**

Cadinia was scraping her weapons together, easily sharping them a few days later, a little after sunrise.

"How did you get these, anyway?" I questioned.

She looked up at me, then sighed, "I struck my sickles into that orb thing… and I somehow got them… they're pretty powerful… far more powerful than any Solar Ninja Weapon I know…"

She then frowned and I moved up to her.

"But… I know what you're thinking." She scoffed, "I'm not a Ninja now… so why should it matter?"

It hurt the moment she said that.

"Cadi…" I stared at her, then took her hand, but she pulled away, "You're still a ninja."

"Not really." She retorted, "I can't be…"

"Yes, you can." I reasoned quickly, "You can be whatever you want, Cadi."

She sighed, "That's not how I feel…"

"Cadi…"

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head a bit.

"Of course it does." I reached for her hands, but she stopped and turned away from me, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I don't know… it's like… my moods have been on a freaking Roller Coaster lately… and… depression… resentment….. definitely anger… they're way more around than any of the others."

"Do you know why?"

"I just said _I don't know_!" She retorted angrily.

"Okay… I deserve that." I relented.

She sighed before looking at the rising sun, "This just… hasn't been the best few days."

I nodded before I sighed as well, "I understand."

She scoffed and looked away, "Highly doubt that…"

"Cadi-"

Before we could go on, her watch beeped and I winced.

"Go play for the Deer already." She instructed.

"I'll be back soon… I promise." I assured before I headed out.

 _ **55 minutes later…**_

I walked back into the Roadhouse, noticing how Cadi was by the pool table…

She tried to shoot the cue ball and fell flat on her face instead. "Ow…"

I hurried over to her, but she quickly readjusted herself before I could help, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She brushed her jacket off, and I noticed some new scorch marks on it.

"Cadi…" I frowned.

"What?" She shrugged, "When I get annoyed, my flames burn my clothes… it's my _anger_ you need to watch out for… my annoyance is just a warning."

"Why were you trying to play pool alone?" I questioned.

"Because I felt like it. You were playing that song so I couldn't really focus on my music… and, I was bored."

"But… I told you I could help…" I let out.

"Help, not teach." She noted.

I sighed, "Alright… let me give you a hand then…"

As I went to help her, I noticed her morpher was off her wrist and sitting on the side of the table.

"Why'd you take it off?" I frowned.

She showed her wrist… revealing it was almost a dark blue shade, mixed with green.

"As I told you before… Gangrene." She sighed, "It's not there yet, but it's getting there… and my morpher isn't exactly helping matters."

"I can take you to the Animarium." I figured, "If you get some Sacred Water on it-"

"One, I've told you before, I don't like heights, and two… I don't think that would help."

"The Sacred Water can heal any wound." I reasoned.

"I highly doubt that."

"Cadi…" I sighed.

"I really don't think I should even be up there as of late… especially with that kid-"

"Kite."

"Especially with him on it, last I heard." She let out.

"Cadi… please." I looked over her arm, "Could you try burning it?"

"I already tried that while you were gone… it just hurt me even more."

"Maybe indirect heat could fix it?" I figured.

"Merrick that's….. actually pretty smart… huh, mark that the first smart thing you've suggested since this whole problem started." She let out.

I rolled my eyes, smiling lightly… then blinked. "So…. How do we try that exactly?"

She rolled her own eyes and hit my arm slightly, " _And_ , you're back."

"Very funny… I'm serious, though." I let out, "If you're not affected by fire except in this area….. how hot does your fire even burn anyway?"

"As of late? Close to 4,000 degrees." She relented.

My mouth _dropped_ , "That's….?"

"Why my flames keep easily turning blue? Yeah." She nodded, "It's a long story… that even I don't understand….. but, either way, that's how hot… and, even when before, it was around 1,000 degrees."

I blinked, "How can you even…?"

"I don't exactly like to think about it… gives me a migraine." She shook her head softly.

I nodded, "Well… why don't we see someone?"

"The only one that would know how to work indirect heat over a Solar Ninja's Skin… _is_ a Senor Solar Ninja… translation, one of my Grandparents." She reasoned, "Not happening."

"But there has to be some why." I reasoned, "And… what if I called them? Would that help?"

I sighed and shook my head, "No… they only have cell phones when they're civilians… and, as I've told you before, they don't exactly like talking Ninja stuff as civilians… especially to a civilian, and I'm not allowed to call them."

I groaned, "Then… what about Brent?"

"I haven't been able to get in contact with him in weeks." She replied.

"Gisli?"

"Hates my guts, remember?"

"What about your eldest brother?"

"I don't even know where he is live alone his number."

I sighed, "Cadi… come on… there must be a way to fix this… there's gotta be."

"Yeah… well…" She frowned then looked at the kitchen, "What about the fire from a Gas Stove?"

"Could that work?" I blinked.

"It better." She grumbled.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

I turned on the fire and gently guided her over to it.

She bit her lip, so I took her hand reassuringly.

"I'm right here… I'm right here…" I whispered.

"He says before he sticks my _hand_ in a roaring fire!"

I smiled slightly before I moved her hand and put her arm close to the flames.

She held my hand tighter with her other and I gently rubbed her back to reassure her that everything was gonna be okay.

Of course, this was _before_ I heard the WolfZord and felt the wind blow.

And I could sense it was telling me of some kind of controlling Org.

Meaning….

"Cadi… you stay here." I decided shortly.

"Stay?! Are you crazy?" She gaped.

"You're no help to us with that." I motioned to her still frostbitten arm, "Stay here till it starts working."

"But-"

"I'll be back soon. I promise." I insisted before I hurried out of the back door.

 **Cadinia**

When he was out of sight, I took in a deep breath before I pulled away from the fire and rubbed my arm.

It still hurt, but it looked a little better.

"I am _not_ useless, Merrick." I growled softly, then looked at my wrist.

I need to get over this stupid thing. Now.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I got to the fight, morphed, though my left arm was still in _major_ pain.

When I got there, the Predazord and Wild Force Megazord were already summoned with the obvious Org of the week also large.

But something was different… the Megazords were…

 _Fighting_ each other?

"I'm not an expert on giant robot fights… but… uh… shouldn't you be fighting against the _bad guy_?" I called into my com.

 _ **"** ** _U_ ng…"**_ Merrick groaned from the cockpit as the Wild Force Megazord attacked him, _**"Thanks for the reminder! Mind giving me a hand?!"**_

"Yeesh, no need to be pushy." I grumbled before I let out, "I'm on it."

With that, I cut the connection and raised my Crystal Dagger into the air.

"HorseZord! Descend!"

As I heard my WildZord come down, I noticed the Org snap a whip onto it.

My eyes went wide as it… _changed_ sides!

"Couldn't have told me anything about that, could ya?"

 _ **"Cut me some slack, I just got in the game too!"**_

I groaned before I heard something close by…. That couldn't be entirely good.

"HorseZord! You're mine now!" The Org that looked like… a candy cane sort of animal Tamer… threw a whip onto the HorseZord.

Turning it against the Predazord!

"What in the name of Ra did that thing just do?!" I exclaimed into my comm.

 _ **"I'd rather not answer…"**_

Anger rushed into me as the HorseZord attacked the Predazord on the Org's command.

"Think we should try the others?"

 _ **"No."**_ He denied, _**"They're powerful enough on their own. If the Lion Tamer Org gets control of them…"**_

"You could've just left it at 'no'." I rolled my eyes.

 _ **"Sorry… ack!"**_ He was thrown backward by both the HorseZord and Wild Force Megazord.

I groaned stepped up, "Horse! Listen to me! You don't wanna do this!"

"Shut your trap!" The 'Lion Tamer' Org went to strike his whip at me, but I jumped away as the whip went to hit the ground below me.

"Sorry…" I smirked behind my helmet before I moved into the shadows and called, "Ninja Shadow Move!"

Within seconds, I reappeared on the roof of the opposing building to the Org.

Weirdly enough, that's where Toxica and Jindrax were.

Even weirder… they were giving commentary on the battle at hand.

I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention.

They turned, getting up from their seats.

"Well… if it isn't Miss. 'Late to the Party' herself." Toxica mocked… and let's just say, my eyes went wide.

" _What_ did you just call me?" I growled, my sickles suddenly appearing in my hands.

"Uh… Toxica… the last time I called her something different, she nearly destroyed me!" Jindrax let out.

"And that was _before_ I was a ranger with an ax to grind." I confirmed with a snarl.

"Oh… well…." Toxica looked around.

I raised my blades up as something suddenly came out of nowhere and I quickly ducked as….. okay… I must be losing my mind or something… cause they looked like giant bananas being thrown in this direction.

They knocked Toxica and Jindrax to the ground, and I couldn't help chuckling a bit at their expense.

And, when I looked out, I saw that a new Megazord had been formed.

Its main body was green, and it looked like a combination of some other WildZord, those BearZords Taylor had said were hers… and the RhinoZord as the legs with the ArmadilloZord as its changeable foot.

 _ **" _T_ he KongaZord Striker!"**_ Merrick _exclaimed_ into my ear… which, hurt because the comms made their voices seem like they were _right_ next to me!

"Merrick, dial it down!" I hissed.

 _ **"** **Sorry."**_ He let out.

"….Is the dream match we never imagined!" Jindrax was still talking.

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying….

Anger just… _came into me_.

Like… someone was trying to force it on me…

But… I resisted… I couldn't let this surprisingly sprung anger get to me…

Though, I looked at the scene to see that… new… KongaZord Striker still fighting the Wild Force Megazord… and losing…

But the Predazord still battling the HorseZord and the Lion Tamer Org… all alone.

I banged my fist into the side of the building… before I heard the LionZord's Roar…. And two more WildZords appeared out of nowhere.

One in the shape of a giraffe, and the other an elephant…. But that wasn't all…

I heard the HorseZord begin to neigh…. And I drew a line _right there_!

"Ninja Block!" I hissed, holding my hands in the proper position to create a sound barrier between the HorseZord's neigh, and the sky above. "You are _not_ taking the rest of my Zords, Lion Tamer Org!"

I noticed the Wild Force Megazord getting some kind of Sword and Shield from the Elephant Zord… but I barely cared as I noticed what the Horse was about to do to attack the Predazord…. Which the Lion Tamer Org had a cloth rope around!

"Merrick! Move!" I called out.

But… he couldn't…

And the Predazord got _severely_ burned for it!

"Merrick!" I cried out in horror.

 _ **"I… I'm okay…"**_ He groaned out, causing me to let a _huge_ sigh of relief.

 _Then_ I saw the Godforsaken Deer…. And my anger returned… again.

And this time… I couldn't just let it go.

But… as my anger grew… so did my urge to burn everything around me…

Every… _building_ … every _Zord_ … every _person_ … everything… no matter what, or who, it was…

I stumbled away, closing my eyes as I fought to control the anger inside… control the fire…

 _ **"** **Cadi? You doing okay?"**_

"Not really…. No…" I gritted softly out, "You gotta get the HorseZord back on our side…"

 _ **"** **That's what they're… oh no…"**_

I screamed in pain as water splashed over in my direction and turned up to see…. The SharkZord had detached from the primary Megazord and was biting at the DeerZord's Clutcher!

Which explains why my anger minimized a bit.

I weakly crawled to my feet then gasped, "Merrick! Can I call the other Zords _now_?!"

The HorseZord was, yet again, about to use its fire-power on the Predazord… which couldn't take another hit as is!

 _ **"No! We can't risk it!"**_

"There's no meaning in _life_ without risks!" I snapped.

 _"... **Alright… call them."**_

I took in a soft breath before I raised my dagger, "WildZords-"

"Oh, no you don't!" The Lion Tamer Org threw its whip at me.

I barely jumped out of the way of it, but I did lose my grip on the dagger, causing it to fall…. over the side of the building! Are you kidding me?!

"My Crystal dagger!" I gaped before I growled and glared at the Lion Tamer Org, "You'll pay for that!"

 _ **" _C_ adi!"**_ Merrick cried out… and I nearly fell over before as the Predazord landed with a loud thud.

"Forget about me, worry about yourself!" I let out.

All of a sudden, the Wild Force Megazord sent some kind of strike at the rangers and I…

I groaned as the other Rangers and I was all thrown back, them out of the KongaZord Striker and me off the side of the freaking building!

While I landed on my back and left wrist… I heard my morpher crack a bit as I rolled to the side.

Thankfully, my ranger suit kept me from death from my over three story fall…

But, I weakly got back up, refusing to give in.

"HorseZord! Fire up that Predazord!"

If at all possible…. My rage went to an impossibly higher level than ever before… and that's saying something considering my life lately.

Of course, it was with my rage that my crystal dagger reappeared my hands and the HorseZord didn't listen to the order but instead attacked the Org.

"Ah! Bad Horsey!" The Lion Tamer Org exclaimed.

"Way to go, HorseZord!" I cheered, then quickly held my Crystal Dagger up, "Now… to get the other two…"

As I called my other Zords though, the Wild Force Megazord and now the _KongaZord_ decided to go on the offensive….. and Merrick decided to an _idiot_.

He stood in front of us, and I couldn't help thinking how _stupid_ and _insane_ he was.

"Merrick, we need to combine into the Steed-Predazord… now!"

" _ **No… not yet."**_

"Stop trying to be a hero and realize that you're not strong alone!" I snapped as I could only watch as the Megazords fought, "Didn't you learn that with Zen-Aku?! My powers might be acting up, but I know I can help!"

 **Third Person**

As much as Merrick wanted to, he couldn't risk her getting hurt any worse… or anything happening to any of her Zords.

Then… the two BearZords combined their powers and blasted Merrick out of his Megazord!

 _ **"I told you so!"**_ Cadinia screamed in horror.

But, she ran over to help him up with the others.

Merrick looked over at her and saw her morpher was cracked heavily, but she clearly barely cared.

Cadinia, on the other hand, was hurting like crazy on the inside, her body screamed at her to stop… to at least close her eyes…

But she couldn't… she forced herself to remain upright… to help the team… to help her friends.

Even if she barely listened and forced Merrick out of the way from one of the attacks from the Megazord.

"HorseZord, TerrapinZord, PenguinZord, I swear to Ra, if you don't do something quickly, we're as good as dead here!" Cadinia shouted out in worry.

To Cadinia's horror, though, the Wild Force Megazord _and_ the KongaZord Striker recombined with some of the other Zords… and struck all three of hers back.

The Sword created by the ElephantZord's combination struck all seven of them back, but threw Cadinia further, her grip on Merrick.

She groaned as she barely kept her form…

But, weirdly, that wasn't the worst part.

The Whip of the Tamer Org crashed beside her and, even as she tried to fight it…

It was like trying to fight a battle at two sides…

And she lost both.

"Horse Ranger! Strike down the Wolf!"

Merrick gasped as Cadinia got to her feet, and he weakly turned up to see her.

"Cadi! Wait!"

She didn't.

She went _right_ at Merrick, going to strike him.

But, just as she was about to, Kite came out of nowhere and stood before the Megazords.

She froze as her sickles were mere _inches_ from Merrick's chest… and stumbled backward.

Her head pounded like crazy, and she felt something inside her scream, much louder than her body had…

Kite raised his hand as the LionZord went down to him.

The Horse ranger felt anger inside her as pain shot up her entire body, beginning where here morpher was.

Cadinia held her wrist since it was hurting the more Kite kept up his trick…

The pain angered and even enraged her…

And actually worked _extremely_ well to break the Lion Tamer Org's spell over herself.

Weakly, Cadinia stood up, glaring at the Org through her visor.

"Oh… you are _so_ getting it!" She snarled before pulling out her Sickles and slamming them into the ground, full force, "Horse Sickle Blow!"

Just as it did last time, her flames and power went straight from her, through the attack, to the Org.

And it actually worked, even from being on the ground.

It helped that the others gave the knocking blow so the Org couldn't get away… but still.

And, to her surprise, the other WildZords finally started listening to their protectors as well.

Only, her attention was brought back to the Rangers as Kite passed out.

More pain shot through Cadinia and she nearly screamed as it made her fall to her knees.

Cadinia did, however, groan as her wrist burned… and not in a good way… it hurt like crazy, and her WildZords moaned in pain, though no one else heard as the WildZords recombined with their protectors inside.

Finally, she demorphed, throwing off her morpher, as she saw frost riding up her arm from it… like… _all_ the way up, past her singed jacket sleeves.

She pulled off her jacket in fright and noticed it end where the jacket sleeve began.

"This can't be good." Cadinia looked it over.

Merrick moved almost parallel to her, demorphing.

When he was, Cadinia fell to her knees, biting her lip to keep from screaming in great and impossible pain.

Cadinia groaned softly as she tried to get up… but… her energy was gone.

Cadinia lost all her strength, something that had never happened to her before…

And, it started up when Kite had used that… power.

"What the heck _is_ that kid?" She questioned weakly.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

As the core Rangers gathered around Merrick, who was now holding Kite, Cadinia was trying desperately to stand up for longer than she had been…. Ignoring every single word the others were saying... though she did hear Merrick saying something about 'feeling it before'about what Kite had done... which did _nothing_ to help Cadinia's predicament.

She grabbed the side of a bench and tried to get up, but still couldn't.

Pain ebbed into her body, spreading around her legs quickly, almost like a disease.

Cadinia cried out _loudly_ in pain, but none of them cared… making her enraged.

Her anger would've normally gotten her back to her feet…. But….. not this time.

She cried softly as she climbed up from the seat to stand up and threw a fireball weakly at Merrick's back… but landed just before the back of his shoes… but it still made him turn to her.

"What the h….. oh my god."

"Finally." She groaned softly as Merrick rushed over to her, "My screams weren't enough to explain how much pain I'm in?!"

"How did this happen?" He whispered.

"Whatever caused it… I think it has something to do with _what_ Kite is… cause _what_ ever he is… it's not human." Cadinia let out, then groaned softly as Cole looked over at her, holding Kite.

Merrick held her up and wiped some sudden blood dripping from her nose away, "Let's get you back to the Roadhouse then… you deserve the rest."

"Best advise I've heard all day." She nodded easily.

* * *

-Okay, yes, I basically took a lot of the episode out... but I just... cannot stand it... and, believe me, Cadinia's pain isn't gonna go away for a while... especially now with what Kite did.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week... I promise!


	30. Family Ties

Two things. One) yes I know this is kinda late... but... I got a little sidetracked again.

And two, this will introduce a new character from Cadinia's family... but will it be a happy reunion?

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

Okay, I was upset the last few days, but there was a shining light in my otherwise dark demeanor that arrived by mail today.

I cheered happily as I read a letter from my second oldest brother, Brent.

"What?" Merrick stepped into the room.

I grinned and showed him the letter, "Brent's coming by the Roadhouse later! As a civilian! Finally! All my weeks of convincing the twit _finally_ pay off!"

"Brent… he's you're second oldest, right?" Merrick looked up from the paper.

I kept grinning, "Yep! The middle of the boys, also making him the softest and sweetest of them… meaning he's the kindest to me about the rules! Man, I love that brother!"

He smiled happily, "I can tell."

"I can't wait to see him again!" I squealed happily.

"When'd he say he'd be here exactly?"

I blinked, "Okay… _that_ he didn't tell me…"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

We were sweeping the floor when the front door to the Roadhouse opened.

"Wow… my little sister with a broom and not complaining." My head shot up at the voice.

I turned to the door and grinned, "BRENT!"

I tackled him to the ground in a huge hug.

He laughed as I did this before I quickly got back up and helped him do the same.

"It's good to see you too, sis." He chuckled.

I grinned and hugged him again, "I've missed you, I've missed you, I've missed you!"

"I kinda figured, I kinda figured, I kinda figured." He barked a laugh as we pulled away.

"Ehem…"

I blinked and looked at the other two workers of the Roadhouse.

"Oh… uh… Brent this is Willie… the obvious Owner of the Roadhouse." I waved my hand to Willie.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Brent shook Willie's hand.

"You too." Willie nodded as Brent let go.

"And this is… uh… uh…"

"Merrick."

"Merrick, right… Merrick… sorry…" I blinked a bit, "He's my co-worker and best friend."

"Cadinia has written _a lot_ about you." Brent shook Merrick's hand next.

"I do not!" Against my will, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Don't be so embarrassed, sis." Brent rubbed my hair.

I couldn't help but chuckle softly at the gesture before I blinked, "Oh… you gotta meet my other friends… Willie is it okay if I take the rest of the day off?"

"Go on ahead." Willie nodded.

"Quick heads up… she's got the grip of a Hammerhead Shark when she's excited." Merrick noted as I took Brent's hand.

"Oh, believe I know."

"Shut up and come on you big lug!" I started dragging my brother out of the Roadhouse and down the street.

 _ **14 minutes later…**_

"Guys!" I called to my friends, who were all relaxing in the park.

They jumped and looked at me.

"Cadinia don't do that!" Taylor held her heart.

I smiled innocently before I motioned to Brent, "Well how else was I gonna get your attention to meet my second eldest brother."

"Hi… I'm Brent." He raised his hand.

"So _you're_ the favorite brother she's been talking about." Danny nodded before he held out his hand, "I'm Danny Delgado."

"She's told us a lot about you." Alyssa added, "I'm Alyssa Enrilé."

"And that's a lot coming from her." Max put in, causing me to roll my eyes, "I'm Max Cooper."

"You're really different than I'd expect." Taylor commented, "I'm Taylor Earnhardt."

"But in a good way." Cole finished, "I'm Cole Evans."

"Nice to meet all of you." Brent shook each of their hands, "Cadinia has told me a lot about you guys… but not nearly as much as she's talked about Merrick."

"Will you quit it?!" My cheeks heated up again.

"Well, it's true, sis." He smiled at my discomfort.

I moaned softly as the others chuckled.

"So… what has my baby sister told you about me?" Brent asked as they sat around a table.

"Not much." Cole replied shortly.

"Just that you were the _gray_ sheep of your family." Alyssa noted.

"And that you cared for her more than the rest of your family." Max put in, causing me to wince.

"Dinia…?!" He looked at me sternly.

"Well, I'm not _wrong_!" I reasoned.

"Dinia?" The others questioned.

"What? Do you think everyone wants to always say the mouthful that is Cadinia?" He chuckled.

"Merrick just calls her Cadi." Danny commented.

"And I've heard Willie call her Nia." Taylor pointed out.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… seriously?!" I hissed.

"What?" They shrugged.

"Oh _relax_ sis!" Brent patted my back, "I'm not gonna exploit that!"

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Blackmail, maybe… but not exploit."

I moaned again, "I hate you."

"I know." He punched my shoulder lightly, chuckling.

"She… also says you had to cut contact with her for 3 years." Max added and I made a stop talking motion to my throat.

"It's a stupid rule my family has to follow." He sighed.

"Thank you for _finally_ agreeing on the stupid part!" I looked at him in annoyance, "How many times did I tell you that and _how_ many times did you not believe me?!"

"Beside the point." He waved me off, causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance and the others to chuckle.

I smiled lightly as I looked at this.

Most of my friends talking to a brother of mine… without yelling or arguing…

So far so good…

 _ **35 minutes later…**_

"And… that's all there is to the _rest_ of Turtle Cove." I finished giving my tour.

He laughed as I led him back to the Roadhouse, "You never pegged me for the guiding type, Cadinia."

I smiled, "I know."

He laughed again as we stepped inside… only for the wind to blow at me and I looked over my shoulder as the WolfZord howled.

"What?" Brent asked.

"Uh…" I blinked and looked at him, "Nothing… I… uh… just realized that I… need to go do something right quick… with Merrick…. But… we'll be right back."

With that, I quickly turned and ran off.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We were morphed with the others and running to the battlefield.

…Where a weird easel-like Org stood, waiting for us.

 **Merrick**

I got in my stance, ready to attack this Easel Org, but it just laughed at us.

"You think you can beat me?! We'll see about that!" The Easel Org raised some kind of brush before drawing some kind of symbol in the air that threw us all back when it was done.

I groaned as we landed before we got back up.

"We don't think, we know." I grunted softly as I raised my Lunar Cue, changing it to it's Cyber Mode, "Lunar Cue: Cyber Mode!"

I went to strike the Org with the other five… but the Org painted some kind of shield.

As our attacks landed, they simply bounced back, striking all of us back to the ground.

"Perfect!" The Org preceded to create some sort of energy blast at all of us.

I groaned as I was pushed back by the attack and flew through the air before we landed on the ground in great pain… though we didn't demorph.

"Now, to finish what was started!" The Org created another energy blast.

And… shot it in _my_ direction.

"No!" Cadi screamed and got in front of me, her sickles and uniform glowing with flames.

She held the attack still before she threw it back.

The simple redirect caused the Org to be thrown against a brick wall.

"Ah! I'll paint you another time!" The Org ran off.

We took in several deep breaths before all of us demorphed, looking at each other, as we got to my feet.

But, I followed Cadi as she walked away.

"Cadi!"

She stopped and glanced back, "What, Merrick?"

"I just… I wanted to say, thanks." I let out.

She turned away, "I gotta talk to Brent…"

With that, she ran off.

I groaned and quickly followed.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"Brent… seriously… this whole… Blue Fire thing is freaking me out!" I heard Cadi as I slowly hid behind a tree as she was talking to her brother in the woods.

"Don't ask me… but… have you been angry lately?"

"Well… I might have been getting a little… ticked off with Merrick and the others… and this Princess… _mostly_ Merrick, actually…" She relented and my heart nearly froze at that.

"Anything… suddenly happen?"

"How do you mean?"

"Anyone special suddenly come out of nowhere?"

"Well…. there's kid… Kite… who just… _cannot_ possibly be a human and this _thing_ named Animus… apparently, he was important to some… stupid civilization 3,000 years ago." She replied and I couldn't help correcting.

"Animaria, actually." I corrected before I could stop myself… wincing after I did.

"Who…? Howler get out here!"

I slowly walked out of my hiding place and I looked at her slowly.

She turned away and looked at her brother.

"Well?!" She growled softly.

"Merrick… could I ask you something?" Brent walked around his sister… clearly making her angrier.

"Uh… are you sure that's a good-"

"Did you treat my sister any differently after this Kite kid and this Animus guy came into existence… or… what? What changed?" He asked, keeping Cadi's mouth shut.

"Nothing!" I insisted, "And I haven't treated her differently either! I swear!"

Cadinia growled and moved her brother's hand before she spoke, clearly still angry with me.

"That's a lie and you know it!" She snapped.

"Ah… I see." Brent nodded softly, "I might not be one for couple's counseling… but I think you two should try it… that'll settle the anger issues."

"We were _not_ a couple!" We denied.

"Why would I wanna be with a liar and a cheat anyway?" Cadinia folded her arms.

I stared at her, feeling hurt, but she didn't look at me.

"Yep… you know the physics of fire, right sis?"

"You know I flunked chemistry."

He rolled his eyes, "Fire burns _blue_ when hotter."

"So?" We frowned.

"Finish this; White Hot….."

"Rage." Cadinia shrugged before we both blinked.

"Oh…" We chorused in realization.

"But, it can't just be that." Brent relented, "It's something else… probably whatever this Kite kid or this Animus guy is… they've gotta be messing with your emotions."

"How do you figure?"

"Have you been moody lately?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times… so I answered for her.

"Yes, she has." I nodded.

"He didn't ask you!" She bit out.

"But… he's telling the truth." Brent relented and I blinked, "I'm an Ember Solar Ninja… we can tell emotions just by other's voices… plus, we're like human lie detectors more times than not."

"Wow." I blinked.

"Yeah… better than mine." Cadinia rolled her eyes, "Either way… my anger, Kite and Animus are causing my emotions and my powers to go out of whack?"

Brent nodded, "Yeah, seems like it, I'll do a little more research if it'll help."

"Not for long!"

We turned at the voice and saw the Easel Org step out of the shadows.

The siblings looked at each other, and raised their hands… but, before they could do anything… the Easel Org grabbed Brent and pulled him over to him.

"Brent!" We both shouted, trying to grab him.

He struggled… but Brent couldn't break free.

"Too late, rangers!" The Org declared, causing Brent to freeze in clear surprise.

"Dang, I knew there was something I was forgetting to tell him!" Cadinia hissed.

"Why?" I hissed back.

"Don't you think I've been a little busy?" She growled.

"You'll never see your friend again!" The Easel Org declared before he disappeared.

Cadi leaped for her brother… but he disappeared too.

She fell to her knees, then started punching the ground in clear rage.

"Cadi… Cadi!" I rushed in front of her, grabbing her hands and her shoulders to look at her, "Stop!"

"No! No! I am _not_ loosing my favorite brother!" She cried out, getting back up, "If it'd been Gisli, I pity the fool for taking him… but… Brent… Brent is… is the light in _anyone's_ dark… it's so easy for him to make friends… some would call it his greatest strength… but his kindness is also his greatest weakness…."

"What do you mean?" I grunted as I got back to my feet.

"He's as strong as I am… physically at least… his willpower might be extremely powerful… but his body…. it's weak…" She explained shortly, not looking at me, "If this Org… or whoever depending on where he was taken… if they find that little tidbit out about… who _knows_ what they could do to Brent…. I don't even want to know… that's how bad it is."

"We'll find him… I swear on my life, we'll find him." I assured instantly.

"….How?"

"I don't know… but I'll think of something. I swear."

She started crying heavily into my shirt.

I held her there for a long moment, rubbing her back.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Alright… so…" I looked over at her as we sat in her room, "What do we do?"

"I don't know, you're the Org expert of the two of us."

I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know either… this has never happened before."

"Maybe… maybe there's a way we can save him…. Find him before the Org does something?"

I shook my head, "There's no clear way we can save him from the Orgs…. Especially if the Easel Org took him to Master Org's lair… that place is impenetrable for humans to get out of, live alone in."

She shook her head, "I… I don't believe that…. Nothing is impenetrable if one tries hard enough."

I gently took her hands, "Cadi…. I know you wanna save your brother… but… maybe you should-"

"No. I'm not giving up." She denied, then stood up, looking at me, "Brent has done a lot for me… and I wanna return the favor by saving him. No matter what."

"Even if it kills you?" I stood up, staring at her.

" _Especially_ if it kills me." She looked me right in the eye when she said that.

"Don't say that." I took her hands quickly, "Please…"

"Merrick…. You don't understand what we'd done to become so close…. And, with any luck, you never will." She let out simply.

Before I could say more, the wind blew at both of us.

"Come on." I let out, "We'll look for your brother later."

She nodded before we headed out.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

When we got to the battle, morphed, I was shocked to see _two_ Orgs that weren't Toxica and Jindrax together.

It was the Easel Org with some… other kind of Org that looked like solar panels and some kind of ember-like substance holding it together.

"Rangers! Meet my latest creation! Solar Org!"

"Doesn't matter how many of you there are, we'll still beat you!" Cole declared.

We raised our weapons at the ready.

"Suit yourself." The Easel Org stepped out of the way, letting the Solar Org come right at us.

 **Third Person**

While the others went at the Solar Org, Cadinia bolted for the Easel Org.

"What did you do to my brother?!" She demanded, striking at the Org, keeping it from using its brush.

"Haven't you figured it out? Your brother is gone! Forever!" The Org laughed.

Cadinia growled, "You can take either of my other brothers… but you do _not_ take my best friend!"

Her sickles glowed with a flaming light.

She threw them at the Org, pressing them into the brush before forcing it through right onto the Org.

"Horse… Sickle… Blow!" She snarled before pulling the sickles across the monster before jumping back.

The Org glowed before the flames engulfed it whole.

"That's for taking my brother!" Cadinia growled, flames nearly covering her gloves.

The Easel Org was destroyed within moments….

But that still left one.

"You little!" The Solar Org sent a blast of light at her, having sent the others to the ground, demorphed.

Cadinia groaned, her form switching back to its original… but she wasn't going down.

She got back up and raised her sickles. "Leave now… and I won't do to you what I just did to that."

"You don't scare me…. you're not even strong!" The Solar Org denied.

"Last warning." Cadinia growled, "Leave!"

"No." The Solar Org raised a blindingly shiny blade before using it to aim another blast at her.

And this time, it succeeded in its purpose.

Cadinia screamed as she was thrown onto her back, demorphing in great pain.

The Solar Org started walking up to her, his mission of killing the Rangers one by one fresh on his mind.

But, as he walked up to her, weapon raised, he saw all of her battle scars, from this and previous battles.

Cadinia looked at him, gritting her teeth, "If you're gonna kill me, kill me! I've lost everyone I care about already! You'd be doing me a favor."

The Solar Org raised his weapon, ready to strike…. But then froze, looking at Cadinia's eyes.

They burned a shade different than they had when she'd demorphed, almost as if the fire inside her was already dying… if it wasn't already.

He dropped his weapon as he somehow recognized the look and shook his head, followed by growling, "I'll deal with your Rangers later!"

With that said, he disappeared.

The Rangers all groaned as they came together, Cadinia getting back to her feet.

"What was that about?" Cole groaned, holding his side.

The Solar Ninja remained silent before her eyes went wide in realization. "I think I know… but it's a long-shot."

 _ **2 hours later…**_

Merrick frowned as he watched Cadinia as she paced back and forth.

"There's gotta be _some_ way to get him back!" She hissed, rubbing her head, "Oh! But what?!"

"What's wrong?" Merrick asked as he walked up to her.

She sighed, "We _can't_ attack this Org… and we definitely can't destroy it."

"Why not?" Merrick questioned.

"Because I know _who_ it is." She looked over at him in annoyance, "It's Brent… I can feel it."

"How do you figure?"

"Brent and I made a pact the first time I ever nearly did something horrible… the pact being that neither of us would _ever_ raise a blade against the other, for any reason." Cadinia replied, "It happened after a really bad accident and I felt so ashamed of myself…."

She quickly shook her head out of the memory before looking at Merrick.

"That Solar Org… when I demorphed and he tried to strike me… he could've killed me, hell, I tried to coax him into it….. but he didn't… and I know why. It was Brent… it _had_ to be my brother."

"It might've _been_ Brent… but not anymore."

"You were a freaking Org yourself."

"I was still human." Merrick reasoned, hurt.

"Brent is my brother, and I'll do _whatever_ it takes to bring him back." She retorted, "Keluarga berdiri bersama. Family stands together… you might not understand it, and that's fine… but I could _never_ live with myself if I just _let_ Brent be destroyed… and I _know_ he's still in there. I just need a way to get to him."

"And what if you can't?" Merrick just stared at her in worry, "What then?"

"I don't know… but I'm not gonna give up the hope that I can save my brother. Because I love him."

With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Merrick alone and in silence.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Cadinia hoped with all of her heart that what she was about to do would work.

She walked to the statue of the WildZords, ignoring her rising anger as she did.

When she got there, the banished Ninja looked around.

"Alright… Animus… I don't know if you can hear me…. But you're like a freaking god…. And you've helped us Rangers before….. so I want you to come down here, and save him."

"That is impossible."

Cadinia looked up to see an image of the Megazord she'd seen so much.

"What do you _mean_ it's impossible?" Cadinia gaped, "Use your power or whatever and bring Brent back."

"He's too far gone." Animus denied, "Even if I could, he would not be the same."

"If you _could_ do it, you _would_ do it!" Cadinia was getting angry… angr _ier_ actually, "I just want him to be human again! We've been through enough as is!"

"It is not within my power to save someone who has turned to the dark."

"You did so with Merrick from what I hear!" Cadinia countered, "What? Did you think other city news wouldn't pick up on your body and voice suddenly appearing for a Duke Org like Zen-Aku? I just want Brent back to being a human!"

"Appearing to remind someone and saving a human are two different things…. Besides, Brent is past the point of no return now."

"So… there's nothing I can do?" Cadinia asked slowly, tears falling from her eyes as anger boiled within her very spirit, "He's my brother!"

"There is nothing." Animus replied.

"Thanks for nothing!" She snarled then ran off.

It was only when she was out of Animus' sight that she could actually try to relax.

Cadinia took in a strong breath, trying to calm her suddenly raging nerves as she continued on.

"If he won't do something… then I will." She snarled.

If one were looking, they'd noticed her eyes turning a sharp blue as her flames followed the color change.

 _ **14 minutes later…**_

Cadinia was still fuming before she saw people running from an Org.

The banished Ninja frowned before turning to look at the monster, blinking when she saw it was the 'Solar Org'…. AKA, her brother.

When the Org spotted her, he would've grinned if he still had a mouth.

"Ah! A Ranger!"

Cadinia took in several breaths before she looked around, then pulled out her morpher, "I'm getting my brother back." She closed her eyes before she morphed. "Wild Access!"

Within moments, her Ranger form was clad around her, with almost smoldered ashes being the accents instead of the orange it'd been before when she was angry.

"Ha! You think you can beat me with a different suit?!"

"I don't wanna beat you…" Cadinia denied, "But I will save you… like did for me…"

"Prepare to die!" The Org ran at her.

 _ **With the others…**_

The other six ran to the scene, also morphed, and ready to fight.

Merrick was surprised by Cadinia's uniform… and how she was suddenly battling…

Only… she _wasn't_ battling… it was if she was on the defensive, not her usual offensive.

 _ **Within the battle…**_

"Come on, Brent!" Cadinia groaned as they clashed weapons for a third time before she pushed away, "This isn't you!"

The Solar Org swung at her, but Cadinia blocked it, holding him still.

"Brent! Listen to me! Don't you remember anything?!"

"I remember I must destroy the Power Rangers!" He shoved her back, ready to attack again.

"Brent! Listen!" Cadinia begged, hoping he would for just one second, "You're my brother! My BFTF… don't you remember why?! You saved me…. All those years ago…. When Gisli picked on me… almost to the point of beating me up…. You were there…. You gave me mom's guitar! Hell, you even put your own _inscription_ on it! Brent, you're _not_ evil! You never have been! I've seen the real you… you have a heart purer than gold… and I should know… I was always on the reviving end of that heart… after dad….."

The Solar Org growled and went to strike her again.

Cadinia groaned as she held the attack before shoving him back.

"Brent, come on! Fight it! Fight this urge!" She pleaded.

 _ **With the others…**_

Merrick didn't know what else to do…

"Laser Pool!" He called as the others readied their main weapon.

"Jungle Sword!" They added.

"Guys, don't!" Cadinia screamed at them…

But none of them listened.

Merrick encased The Solar Org in his Laser Pool as the other five readied their swing.

"Lunar Break!" Merrick called.

"Savage Slash!" Cole added.

Both attacks went out and _easily_ sent the Org to the ground… destroying it completely.

"Yes!" The six cheered happily…

But that joy wasn't even close to being shared with their seventh member.

 _ **With Cadinia…**_

"NO!" Cadinia screamed in horror before she fell to knees, demorphing.

Tears fell from her eyes as the gravity of the situation fully dawned on her.

Her favorite brother was dead… completely and utterly… dead.

"No?" The others walked over to her as they demorphed, frowning at her.

Merrick walked up to her slowly… wanting to comfort her in some way.

"You touch me, Merrick Baliton, and I will break every freaking bone in your freaking body." Cadinia threatened as Merrick was about to put his hand on her shoulder before she stood up and turned to them, "My brother! That was my favorite brother who was only coming by for a _visit_! The first time I've seen him _without_ my eldest and my youngest brother in three **years**! And you just completely killed him! Right when I was about to do the exact opposite and _save_ him! He was my brother!"

She stared at each of them.

"I hate all of you!" She screamed and ran off.

* * *

-Yep... Cadinia is _pissed_ with the time... but, how can Merrick fix that?

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week... I promise!


	31. Hope in Pain

Sorry, I didn't post it last week... it was an emotional one... that I forgot to mention two weeks ago...

But, the chapter's here, and I think it's pretty good...

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Merrick**

 _"I hate all of you!"_

Those words bounced in my head as I walked up to her door a few hours later.

I turned the handle and slowly opened it.

This, of course, was followed by a _resounding_ punch to my jaw.

I groaned at the force and actually stepped back in surprise to keep my balance before I touched my lip to see that it _was_ actually bleeding.

Against my better judgment, I looked up to see Cadi glaring at me with so much rage… so much so I almost closed her door for her.

"If looks could kill?" I tried to lighten her dark mood.

She slammed the door in my face and I winced.

"So that's a 'deader than dead'?" I called.

There was no response… but I got the idea.

I sighed and walked into my room.

Calmly closing my door, I rubbed my face and walked up to my bed and fell into it in annoyance.

She hates me… that's clear as day.

But… how do I make it better when we were only doing what we had to? He was an Org… it's our duty to destroy Orgs… created from Humans or not.

 _"But this wasn't_ _just_ _a human… this was her_ brother _!"_ My thoughts countered.

I groaned in annoyance before there was a knock on my door.

I sat up as Willie opened the door.

"Uh… Merrick… I've got a question….?"

"Cadi's favorite brother just died… and she's not exactly a happy camper about it." I relented.

"That explains that… but I mean… could you possibly move your things in her room or her stuff into here? I just got a call to book several rooms for a Motocross competition in a few days and we're overbooked by one room." He explained.

"Do you want to have one less employee?!" I stared at him, "She's likely to _kill_ me at any second!"

"Great, so you'll do it either way." He nodded before he walked away.

I moaned and fell into my bed, "Great!"

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I quickly moved my stuff to one side of the room and split the contents in the closet down the middle and put the rest in half of the drawers.

As this was going on, Cadinia put a bed frame on the other side, then a mattress, then a nightstand and its lamp, then her clothes and cases.

I kept to my side during all of this… until she came over to put her clothes in the closet.

I quickly put a slight distance between us as she put them on the hooks and put her shoes in the closet.

Once she was done, she breathed out softly and picked up her journal that she'd plopped on her bed.

She sat on a chair and looked it over, silent.

"C… Cadi?" My voice was raw with worry.

She was silent, but she nodded to my voice.

I stepped closer, being slow as I finally got up to her.

When I did… I bit my lip then let out, "If you wanna throw something at my head… I'll understand."

She either ignored my voice or didn't care to answer.

"Cadi?" I let out softly.

Still nothing.

"Stampede?" I weakly pleaded she'd look at me.

And that plea was answered.

She looked at me… but her eyes… they looked so sunken… so sad…

"I… I…" I couldn't even think of an apology! "I know you hate me… and the others… and I know… you don't like building anger up… so burn me at least… I don't care anymore… just… just _please_ talk to me…"

She sighed, "Idiot…"

I blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Idiot." She repeated, "You're an idiot… for suggesting I should burn you… even though, believe me, I wanna do that to all _seven_ of you, you and the other rangers and Animus, I know I can't. So I'm letting go."

"Please." I grabbed her hands, "Burn me at least. I was the one that gave the final blow…"

"As I recall it was the Jungle Sword _and_ the Lunar Break, that did it." She countered.

"Yes, but I'm here… go ahead and burn me." I pleaded, "I know it won't make up for…. _Anything_ … but you'll feel better after… I guarantee."

"See, that's the difference between you and I…. you automatically _assume_ I'm gonna feel better after I use my powers on a friend." She let out, "But I wouldn't… if anything I'd feel a lot worse… especially if that friend was you of all people."

"I deserve it." I reasoned.

"You might deserve it… but I won't… besides, Willie will question why his first trade-for-serves employee was suddenly mostly burnt." Cadi cracked a smile.

I pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you… thank you, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." She pulled away lightly, "This doesn't mean I forgive you… or I'm not mad… just that I'm moving on."

"I'll take it." I decided, "And… I'm _so_ sorry I don't know how to make things right with your brothers…"

"I know." She sighed.

"I'll find a way to make it up to you." I insisted, "I promise…. Some way, somehow…"

"I hope you do." She nodded, "Cause I _cannot_ think if anything else other than my brother… who was simply coming for a visit… a visit I had to _beg_ him to take. So his death is on me. Even though you guys killed him… I was the one that brought him here to begin with."

"Can't I say I did it?"

"I was still the one that brought him here." She shook her head, "Therefore…. it's all my fault."

I pulled her into another hug when I noticed something dripping from her eyes, "I'll make it up to you… I swear."

 _ **The next day later…**_

Kite was with Cole, so I was stuck with searching for something to cheer Cadi up with Alyssa.

"There's gotta be something…" I frowned.

"Merrick… she lost her brother… right after she lost her dad no less." Alyssa reasoned, "Both times are on us."

"I know." I sighed, "But there's gotta be something some way to fix this…"

"Maybe there is… maybe there isn't… maybe you should be by Cadinia's side-"

"She barely wants to look at me, Alyssa." I looked over at her, "Now I don't know about you… but that doesn't sound very good."

"She's hurting." She reasoned, "Brent was basically the first person who treated her decently… now he's gone."

"Are you _trying_ to make me feel worse?!" I rubbed my temples, "There must be some way…"

"Maybe we can explain to Animus how much Brent meant to Cadinia? Maybe he can reverse it…"

"Cadi already thought of that." I sighed, "That was her plan to turn him _human_ again…"

"Maybe he'll listen to you, though." Alyssa reasoned, "Explain how much Brent means to Cadinia and maybe he'll figure out a way."

"You sure that's a good idea?" I raised a brow.

"If it means Cadinia won't hate us anymore." She shrugged, "Anything's worth it, right?"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I bit my lip as I walked up to a statue… one I felt would be my closest connection to Animus.

I wanted to make Cadi happy… somehow.

"I… I don't know if you're here…" I let out slowly, looking down, "Heck, I don't know if you're willing to listen… but _please_ … Cadi's brother… Brent… she wants him back… and I want her happy… please… give him back… find some way to bring him back… please… bring Brent Drenor back…"

No response came… but I continued.

"She's upset because of this… she's upset because he's gone… she lost her mom… then her dad… now her brother…" I continued slowly, "She won't be happy ever again… and I don't think she'll ever be willing to deal with us again… help us battle, maybe… but not in the same way….. now I'm… I'm hoping… that you'll somehow save her brother… please…"

Still… no response.

But I got what I wanted to say done.

Taking a deep breath, I got up and walked away.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I stepped into the Roadhouse, frowning.

"Where's…?"

Willie simply pointed to my room, "Been in there since you left earlier…. Oh… and you _might_ need this…"

He handed me a box of chocolate.

I nodded, "Thanks…"

Walking up to the door, I knocked on it softly.

 **Cadinia**

"Cadi?" Came a voice at my door.

I looked up from my writing to see Merrick stepping inside with a box of chocolates.

"What?" I sighed.

He put them down and walked up to me, "I want to apologize _profoundly_ for the decision that was made."

"Unless you've somehow gotten your hands on a DeLorean to take me back to _before_ my brother got turned into an Org… I don't wanna hear any stupid apology." I denied before I looked down at my journal and continued writing.

"I don't… but… I've talked to Animus…."

I barked a hollow laugh, "We talking the same Animus that had him killed, to _begin_ with?!"

"….Yes." He sighed, "Cadi… please… Animus is a good person-"

"Machine." I glanced up at him, "Animus is an unfeeling machine made up of the essence of several animals. Not a person."

"Will you let me get a word in?" He groaned.

"No." I stood up, "Because frankly, I don't think you, or any of the others, deserve it. Cause this can't erase the fact that my brother is dead because of you…" I stared at his eyes before I shook my head lightly. "If I wasn't needed as a Ranger… I'd be on the next bus out of here to put a headstone next to my mother when there is no body to bury before it."

"What will it take?" He stared at me.

"For now? Just stay out of my way." I pushed past him, grabbing my journal and my guitar, before I walked out.

 _ **25 minutes later…**_

I leaned against the Oak tree, looking up the sky.

Taking a shaky breath, I picked my guitar up and started strumming as strongly as I could.

"I never wanted you to _leave_ … I wanted you to stay here holdin' _me_." I hummed, "I miss _you_ , I miss your _smile_. And I still shed a tear every once in a _while_. And even though it's different _now_. You're still here _somehow_! My heart won't let you go. And I need you to _know_! I miss you… sha, la, la, la, la….. I miss _you_ …."

I heard something close by, but ignored it… it was probably just a wild animal or something anyway.

"You used to call me your _dreamer_." I went on, "And now I'm livin' out _my_ dream… Oh, how I wish you could see… everything that's happenin' for _me_! I'm thinkin' back on the past. It's true that time is flyin' by _too_ fast. I miss _you_ , I miss your _smile_. And I still shed a tear every once in a _while_. And even though it's _different_ _now_. You're still here _somehow_! My heart won't let you go. And I need you to _know_! I miss _you_ …. Sha, la, la, la, la…. I miss _you_ …."

"Good song."

I jumped to my feet and looked to see Kite coming from a bush.

"Kite don't scare me like that!" I held my heart.

"Sorry." He apologized, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" I shook my head, "You really wouldn't understand anyway."

"Oh?" He frowned.

I sighed, "It's… my brother… he got turned into this monster and… even though I tried to save him and turn him back…" I exhaled heavily. "I'm not saying it's the Rangers' fault… They were doing their job…"

"Merrick told me you had a bunch of brothers?"

I nodded, "Three… well… two now… but the one that was killed… he was basically my first friend in the world… and he was only coming by for a visit… see, I'm the black sheep of my family… so… I got kicked out because of it… Brent, that was his name… he was the middle child of boys… so he took things a lot easier on me… and this was the first time in 3 _years_ we saw each other without my other brothers."

"He meant a lot to you?" Kite asked.

I nodded again, "As I said… he was basically my first friend. When my mom died… I was barely a year old… and while the rest of my family were training hard to move past it… Brent showed me it was okay to think about things like my mom… it's disrespect to her memory if I tried to replace her… even if I didn't know her. Brent… Brent was the best brother I could ever ask for… and now he's gone forever…"

I turned and punched the tree, whimpering.

"I just… I _wish_ he could come back… but… that's impossible…" I let out weakly, shaking my head, "I told my other brothers… the last remaining members of my immediate family, that I know of, that he died… and… _boy_ , are they mad at me."

"Why you?"

"He was visiting _me_. It was my responsibility to make sure he was safe… can't say I blame my brothers…" I scoffed and looked down, "Even I hate me."

"Surely they understand…?"

"I couldn't tell them I'm a Power Ranger…." I started, losing my patients for being interrupted, "And… I was banished from the family as is… so I don't think they care. They just know it's my fault. And it… _definitely_ feels like it is."

"Why?"

"Because he's my _brother_!" I turned to face Kite, "I know you and the others wouldn't understand anyway… all of you guys are only kids… but I… I might have despised my family… but deep down… mostly deep, _deep_ , down… I still love them. Cause I can't help it… They're my family. And I understand… cause I have done my fair share of things to protect the ones I love more than once…. But it still…. It hurts… I've lost my mom, who I never knew… and my dad and I…. we _just_ starting to get back on good terms…. Now with Brent…." I looked down at my hands. "I just…" I looked up at Kite… who was still listening. "I just don't know anymore… I'm supposed to protect people… but how can I protect people… when I can't even protect the ones I love?"

"What's love have to do with anything?" He reasoned.

"Love… love is… it's a feeling someone gets when… they truly care about someone or something, _so much_ they'd do anything for them." I explained simply, "Love… it's one of the things that make a human a human… without it… or other emotions? We're just… we're nothing without it…" I thought of an example. "Like… how… in the last three years… after I got banished… I thought I'd never have a real family again…" I scuffed and looked down at the ground. "Then… by chance… I come back to this town… because of a stupid encounter with piranhas that made me have to get stitches… and I stayed in the one place I could find on short notice… where I met Willie… with Willie came Merrick… and Merrick came… the Wild Force team… they've become my family."

"But you're not related."

"I like to think that family doesn't end in blood." I relented, "That you don't have to be blood to be family. Family… isn't defined by last names… or blood. It's defined by commitment and love…"

"You love your brother?"

I nodded, "More than anything."

"Have you… tried to see if anyone could change it?"

I shrugged, "Yeah… but so far nothing… I don't think there's any way to change it… I mean… ya can't cheat death… not like that."

I sighed softly as I finished all that.

"Thanks… for listening to my rant." I let out, "I needed that all off my chest."

He nodded, "Welcome."

"He wasn't the only one."

I looked to see Cole and Merrick walking up to me.

"How much if it do you hear?" I blinked.

"Enough to be _profoundly_ sorry for what we did." Cole exhaled simply.

"Well, you should be." I sighed, " _I_ , however, had to take full blame, which I can understand."

"We can talk to your brothers." Merrick reasoned.

"They're the most unreasonable people on the planet." I shook my head, "It's not worth it…"

"I'm sure there's a way." Merrick nodded.

"I don't think so." I denied easily before I picked up my guitar, "Besides… what's one guy compared to a whole city… right?"

With that, I walked away.

 **Third Person**

"Great… still hates us." Cole groaned.

"More so than before." Merrick whispered.

They walked away, leaving Kite alone.

Had they stuck around though, they would've seen a small spark in his eyes as he looked at Cadinia's retreating form.

 _ **The next day…**_

"Good… Morning?"

Cadinia ignored him, got up, grabbing her brush, and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

Merrick groaned and fell back into his bed.

"There's gotta be something!" He moaned.

He heard his phone go off and he quickly picked it up, "Yeah?"

 _" Merrick… you won't believe this…"_

"Won't believe what?" He questioned.

 _"Come to the Plaza… quickly… and don't tell Cadinia."_

Merrick blinked before the line went dead, "Oh… kay?"

 _ **At the plaza 14 minutes later…**_

Merrick's mouth dropped open.

"We told you, you wouldn't believe it."

"But… but how?"

"Maybe your prayers were answered?"

"Cadinia's gonna freak."

"She can't find out yet."

"What? Why not?!"

"Well…"

 _ **At the Roadhouse…**_

Cadinia sighed softly as she wrote in her journal.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up.

"Uh… a guy that looks like you… he's asking for you." Willie informed her.

She sighed, "That'd be the youngest of my brothers… alright… if I'm not back in 10 minutes, assume something happened to me."

"What's the worst he can do?" He shrugged.

Cadinia scuffed as she got up and walked passed him, "You have _no_ idea…"

She walked out to the front where her youngest older brother, Gisli, was.

His black hair and dark brown eyes differed from her immensely… only three things made them look alike. His hair was cut in the same style, he has the signature Drenor snarl, and his face nearly looked like hers.

"Hey… Gisli… mind if we take this to the back so there'd be fewer witnesses?" She decided.

"Whatever." He snarled and walked behind the building.

Cadinia stuck her head inside and looked at Willie, "Scratch that… 5 minutes."

He nodded softly before she walked out and to the back where Gisli now was.

"Before you get mad… I know." She sighed, "I blame myself enough as is."

"You got our brother killed!" Gisli stepped up to her.

"As I said, I know." She snapped, "If you came to bag on me… go ahead… I'm already down for the count."

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Gisli continued to talk though, "First dad, now Brent…. Not to mention what happened with mom…."

"Mom is _not_ on me!" Cadinia snarled.

"Oh? Do you know what she was doing when she died?" Gisli bit.

"She was protecting another family." Cadinia replied shortly, "You and the others told me-"

"She wasn't _just_ protecting another family, she was protecting you!" Gisli cut her off.

Cadinia's breath caught, "What?"

"She was protecting… you!" Gisli grabbed the collar of her shirt and forced her into Merrick's workspace, "You got mom killed… now with Dad _and_ Brent…!"

Cadinia groaned in pain, "If you're gonna kill me, kill me. Get it over with."

"You know I don't like killing people who kill family… not quickly." Gisli growled, "Or have you forgotten?"

"Put her down."

They looked at where the voice had come from and saw a very angry looking Merrick stepping into the back with Taylor and Cole following.

"Hey, guys." Cadinia grunted.

"I won't tell you again. Put. Her. Down!" Merrick snarled.

"Who's gonna make me?"

They had to hold back Taylor… but that didn't stop her from sneering. "Her friends! So let her go now!"

"Friends?" Gisli looked at his sister, "Someone like you actually has friends?"

"Three years can really change a person… and their perspective." She replied, "Now… you really don't wanna get Merrick any angrier than he is."

"She's not wrong." Merrick let Taylor go and stepped up to them.

He shoved Gisli back with ease, letting Cole and Taylor shove him out of the area.

"This isn't over, Cadinia! You'll rue the day you killed our family!" He snapped before walking away.

Merrick quickly turned his attention to his best friend as the others walked over and looked Cadinia over.

"Are you okay? Anything hurt?"

"Just my back and my pride." She relented.

Merrick pulled her into a hug, "Thank god."

"Don't thank him yet." Cadinia whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, then pulled away and looked at the others, "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Oh… right… there's something we gotta show you."

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

They were in the plaza and Cadinia frowned.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?

"Yeah… you might wanna turn around." Merrick turned the banished Ninja around.

There behind her stood Brent Drenor, alive and well.

"Brent!" Cadinia screamed in shock before she ran up to hug her favorite brother.

He smiled as they embraced and tears streamed down Cadinia's face before they pulled away.

"But… but… but how?" She gaped, "I… you… but… how?! Seriously answer! Now!"

Brent chuckled at his sister's shock before he nodded to the rangers.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Cadinia blinked, "But… they… how could they…?"

"Sis?" He put a hand over her mouth, "First… calm down… seriously. Now."

She gave him an annoyed look as he moved his hand before it broke into a grin and she hugged him again, crying even more, "Three days… I thought I lost you… the guys…"

She gasped and pulled away, staring at him in horror.

"Oh my Ra… Brent… I told the guys you died!" She exclaimed in horror, "And you know how they feel about death as is!… Seriously I _just_ got out of a death wish from Gisli!"

"I know… I know." Bret brushed a hand through her hair, "Which is why… the others and I came to a deal."

"What?" She frowned, "What deal?"

" _Brent_ stays dead… for a while." He relented, "And I'll go by Bert."

"But… but Brent!" Cadinia stared at him, "I can talk to them… explain it was a mistake-"

"You know how they'd feel about that." Brent reasoned, "Cadinia… you have to be okay with this."

"Where are you gonna go?" She questioned.

He shrugged, "I don't know… if you want, I can stay around Willie's Roadhouse for another week… but that's it, okay? Cadinia…"

"I lost mom… I lost... lost everyone else's trust… I don't wanna lose you." Cadinia whimpered.

"You won't. Not for long." He assured, "But, Cadinia… you need to be okay with this."

"But… I… I… Brent…" Cadinia let out weakly.

"Please?" Brent sighed, "You know I'm serious when I say please."

Cadinia bit her lip before she nodded and hugged him again, "So long as you're back… I couldn't care less."

Brent smiled as he rubbed her back, "Love you, sis."

"Love you too, bro." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead lightly before he pulled away, "You'll be okay without me though?"

She bit her lip again, "Maybe…"

"She'll have us." Max let out as the others walked forward slowly.

"That is… if you'll accept our friendship again." Alyssa looked at the Gold Ranger.

Cadinia sighed, "Might as well… Brent is alive… and… I might be waging civil war with Gisli soon….. but… you guys… all of you guys…. Willie… and the Princess to a point included….." She walked up to them. "You're all my family."

Brent smiled as he watched this, "Good… I'll see you around sis." He gave her a Solar Ninja salute.

He moved his right hand from his heart down to his stomach the up in a flaming motion.

Cadinia smiled back before she did the same.

He nodded before walked away.

Cadinia's smiled faltered a little before the others wrapped their arms around her.

She smiled as she wrapped her own around Merrick and Taylor.

"Did you really mean it?" Danny asked, "Are we really your family?"

Cadinia nodded, "As I told Kite, Family isn't defined by blood or last names… it's defined by commitment and love… and my god, if bringing my brother back to make me happy doesn't prove commitment… I have no idea what _does_!"

The team laughed as they started walking, arms wrapped around each other, back to the Roadhouse for some actual rest.

* * *

-Anyone wandering why Cadinia _didn't_ leave?

Well... you'll find out next week... trust me... this time, I mean it.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week... I promise!


	32. Monitoring Earth

Okay, I know this is super late... but... it's still here... and let's just say... a _lot_ happens...

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I sighed as I leaned against my wall, sighing softly.

"Cadi… are you still mad?" Merrick frowned as he looked over from his desk.

"No… no… my favorite brother's just going completely AWOL and I may never see him again… no… I'm… I'm peachy." I grumbled, looking away.

"I'm so sorry." He let out, "If there's anything I can do-"

" _Stop_ ," I let out as he was about to continue, "Trying to butter me up… Merrick. I'm through. My family hates me… hell, you've now seen how much _Gisli_ doesn't like me… I _guarantee_ the second the news gets to my Grandfather and eldest brother they're gonna be furious with me… and, frankly… I deserve it."

"No, you don't… it wasn't you." He reasoned.

"Merrick, we've been over this." I sighed.

"But it's not your fault!" He insisted, getting up and walking over to me.

"It might not be my fault… but… I'm still gonna take the blame… whether I want to or not." I sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

He looked down, "Okay… I deserve that…"

I nodded stiffly, "Don't like it when the shoe's on the other foot, now do you?"

With that, I grabbed my beach bag.

"I'm gonna go surf off some stress… don't wait up."

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I fell off my board for the fifth time as anger still engulfed my entire person.

"Come on… come on…" I took several breaths as I came to the edge of the water, trying to calm down, "Breathe… in and out… like he taught you…"

I wish I could get out, further than just the waves… but that was near impossible in it of itself.

Especially after last week…

 _ **Flashback…**_

"Hey, Nia? What are you doing?"

"Packing." I let out, putting the remainder of my clothes in my dufflebag before I looked up at him, "I'm leaving town. My favorite brother just got killed, and I can near guarantee, there's gonna be a price on my head from my other siblings."

Willie leaned against the doorway, sighing, "That's too bad… I really liked having you around here."

I scoffed softly, "Oh? Tell that to Merrick. He and his merry band of misfit friends are the reason I'm leaving."

"Last I heard, they were your friends too."

I sighed before I looked at him, "Plans change, Willie…. Now, like it or not, I'm bucking outta here… I'm sorry it's short notice… but…"

Willie nodded as I finished packing, "I get it… I'll be seeing you, then."

With that, he walked away.

Right as I pulled off my morpher, I swear I heard something close to a banshee or pterodactyl scream reaching my ears.

I cried out in pain, covering my hearing holes, and fell to my knees.

The sound was near unbearable, and it only stopped when I grabbed my morpher again.

"Alright… fine… I'll keep the damn thing on." I growled before I grabbed all my stuff, "I'm still leav… _ing_! Gah!"

Pain shot from my arms and I looked to see them turning near the shade of the Ice-Man.

I dropped my bags and practically bolted for the bathroom, looking at my hands.

"Damn it…. What in Ra's name is going on?!" I hissed as I looked over my suddenly. clearing hands and arms, "It's like I _can't_ leave!"

 _ **Flashback end…**_

I looked at my arms before I shook my head.

"There's a way out of this, and I swear, I'll find it." I whispered softly.

I finally got back onto the land and rubbed my face.

I came out here to _relax_ , not think about that problem.

"Alright… if push comes to shove, I'll just surf out to the sea and hope I don't get on a current that takes me to Alcatraz." I decided softly.

With that in mind, I was about to start heading down the path back to the Roadhouse when I ran into someone, knocking us both to the ground.

"Ow!" I groaned softly, then looked at who I ran into.

It looked like a boy with dirty blond hair, that didn't look like he belonged at a beach.

"Sorry." I mumbled, getting up, then helping him up, "You okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah… and no need to be sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

I smiled softly before I looked him up and down, "You know… you don't look like you're from around here…"

"I'm from Reefside." He answered plainly.

"Ah… that's cool." I nodded, "This is… actually my home town… I'm Cadinia."

I held out my hand, but he simply shook his _head_.

"Are you okay?"

I frowned nodded, "Yeah… I dust off easily, don't worry."

"If you say so." He shrugged, "Where you off to?"

"Willie's Roadhouse." I relented, "You know it?"

He nodded, "I'm actually staying there for the next couple of days."

"Oh, so you're one of the motocross racers." I realized.

He smiled softly, "Is it that hard to believe?"

I looked him up and down, "You look more like a surfer."

He chuckled lightly, "You're pretty funny."

I smiled, "Yeah… I try to be."

"Come on, I'll take you there… I'm actually heading there myself."

"Great." I smiled a little more before I got up to his ride.

Which looked pretty crimson.

"Nice ride." I commented with a nod.

"Thanks." He handed me a helmet.

I smiled as I took it before I hitched up my board and we were off.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

A while after we got back, I was tuning my guitar… but I frowned when I noticed something.

"Merrick!"

"Yeah?" He poked his head into the room.

"What did you do to my guitar?!" I gaped at the rusty looking strings on my favorite instrument.

"Well… they weren't tuned right… so I thought… most string instruments needed rosin…"

"That's for String instruments needing a bow and the rosin is for the _bow_!" I complained, then looked down at my guitar, "I swear to Ra, if I still don't have my replacement strings, I'll kill you!"

He winced as I started going through my things.

"Come on… come on! It's gotta be here somewhere!" I growled before I finally took in a soft breath, "Yes!"

I pulled out the strings from my backpack.

"Praise the music gods…" I grinned softly before we heard something out front.

I followed after Merrick, taking my guitar with me as I started to unstring it.

"Hey, have either of you see Kite?" Alyssa asked as she and Cole stepped inside.

Merrick shook his head as he got by the Pool table, "Not recently, no."

I shrugged as I finished unstringing my guitar, "Can't say that I have… Why?"

They sighed and sat down, "He got mad and ran off."

I raised a brow as I started to restring my instrument, "Well… he's a kid… they get pissy all the time… I mean, _I_ was never Heaven's angel growing up… no one usually is."

"But this was different." Alyssa reasoned.

"We looked everywhere for him." Cole sighed as Merrick readied his pool shot and I pulled my final string through the top, "I'm really worried."

I snorted softly before I finished stringing my guitar. "I ain't… I've had enough of my emotions messed up for the decade."

"I've never seen him so upset." Alyssa breathed out.

"Kite's not like other boys." Merrick put his hands on the pool table, "He's different."

"How so?" Cole frowned.

Merrick sighed as he chalked his cue again, "When he broke the Lion Tamer Org's spell on the Zords… this intense wind appeared… it was so familiar."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked as they got up.

"I can't explain it… but I'm beginning to feel like I should recognize him." Merrick answered.

"It made me start thinking that he's not human." I pointed out, "And, I mean… come on. No one on this _planet_ , excluding my youngest brother, can piss me off faster than him… or Animus."

Merrick looked over at me before he took another shot, "I still think you're wrong."

I stood up, "I wasn't even the one that came _up_ with the theory about Animus and Kite being the key to my anger issues. It was my now AWOL brother. Thank you _so much_ for causing that, by the way. Now my family _really_ hates me."

With that, I packed up my guitar and picked up my bag again… feeling angry.

"I'm going back to the beach to cool off. No one, follow me." I growled.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I wanted to scream my head off… I wanted to kick everything I laid my eyes on…

But I wasn't gonna give anyone the pleasure.

As I walked to the beach, though, I noticed something weird close by.

I frowned before I walked forward, seeing a little kid crying close by.

I walked up to him and got down, "Hi… are you okay?"

He wiped his eyes, "Y… yes… I think so…"

I gently smiled at him before I held out my hand for him to take, "Oh, I'm Cadinia…"

He took it gently and got to his feet, "Troy."

"Nice to meet you, Troy… where's your family?"

He shook his head, "I don't know…"

I nodded before I heard a couple close by, calling for someone named 'Troy'.

" _Bingo."_ I mentally scoffed.

"What about them?" I pointed over to the couple.

"Mom! Dad!" Troy raced up to them.

I simply smiled and walked away.

It felt good to help people… just as a normal civilian, even if it wasn't much help at all.

" _Helping others is more important than helping myself."_ I realized with a sigh.

Of course, my morpher had to go off right then.

"Can't I get one day to myself?!" I growled angrily before I quickly ran off.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I met up with the others as we were all morphed, and got to the soccer field, where the attack was supposed to be coming from.

"Where is everyone?" Cole asked the million dollar question.

"Yeah, I thought there was a big game today?" I frowned in confusion.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Taylor got my attention.

"Where's it coming from?" Cole questioned.

I rolled my eyes. If he were a real leader, he'd shut up and not ask so many questions.

 **Merrick**

I frowned and listened closely.

It… it sounded like… screaming?

"Wait, everyone, quite!" Cadi hissed, before she looked up at a large screen, "Over there!"

"It's coming from up there?!" Taylor gaped.

Inside were a bunch of screaming civilians!

"I don't believe it! They're inside the monitor!" Cole let out in clear shock.

"Who the hell threw them in there?!" Cadi growled, then held up a hand, "Wait, don't tell me, its last name ends with 'Org'?"

Sure enough, a moment later, an Org's evil laughter got our attention and we turned to where an Org made up of a whole bunch of monitors and just… old junk stepped into the open in the bleachers with Mandilock and the Duke Org's following.

"Who's that?" Cole inquired.

"I am Monitor Org!" The new org laughed, "And I'm here to suck every human into my Cyber-Monitor world!"

"He knows that title makes no sense, right?" Cadinia grumbled softly.

"Hello, rangers! I'm glad you could make it! As it will save me the trouble of looking for you!" Mandilock exclaimed, sounding… excited?

"I don't like the sound of that." I grumbled softly.

"That's one thing we can agree on." Cadi mumbled.

"We ran into an old friend of yours this morning." Mandilock continued, turning to the side… to show…

"Kite?!"

"Get away from them!" Max called out.

"Hurry Kite! Run!" Alyssa added.

"Why would he run from us?" Mandilock questioned and I frowned, "We're his friends now!"

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have trusted him!" Cadi growled.

"Kite! Come down here!" Cole called out.

"You're supposed to be guardians of the Earth." Kite informed us as if we hadn't said a word, "But you don't stop humans from polluting."

"Not everyone can be perfect." Cadi retorted.

"Did you hear that nonsense from Mandilock?" I questioned in shock.

"Mandilock just showed him the truth." Jindrax replied.

"Again, I say, no one's perfect!" Cadi let out, and I noticed her fist clenching.

"He's obviously too young to understand the danger he's in." Taylor walked closer to Cole, "We have to save him for his own good."

"No, wait!" We called out… but she didn't listen.

She jumped into the air, her 'wings' sprouting from her uniform as she flew up to the bleachers.

"He's not going anywhere!" The Monitor Org denied before it leaped out at her.

They were sent flying out of the stadium and I could only watch in horror as they were thrown to the ground a ways into, I assume, the parking lot.

"…Damn it." Cadinia ran out, her hands burning.

"Cadi!" I ran after her with the others following.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Horse Sickles!" Cadi called before I saw some kind of wires that the Monitor Org had wrapped around Taylor burning off her.

"Thanks, Cad. He really had me." Taylor let out.

We all gathered around, ready to attack this thing.

"Give us Kite!" Cole called… before we heard something close by, "Huh?

"Very nice, Rangers!" Mandilock laughed.

"I'm about five _seconds_ away…..!" Cadinia growled and I noticed her flames burning through her gloves.

"Cadi." I hissed, putting a hand in front of her.

"But as you can see, the child does not wish to go with you!" Mandilock finished.

"Kite don't trust him!" Cole insisted to him.

Of course, the Org had to get back up right then.

"Time to change the channel!" He created a wave of Electricity and sent it to us.

"Try turning it off!" Cadinia stood in front of us, holding her sickles together as they burned heavily.

It created a shield of some sort… but only a small one.

And it only saved us from the first blast.

The Org created another one, sending us all flying backward in great pain.

But, we'd gotten thrown behind a car… that started rolling in the direction of Kite!

"Kite!"

"Move!"

"Now!"

"Damn it, kid!" Cadinia was about to get up, but then screamed in pain and held her wrists, "The heck?!"

The car just…. _Stopped_ as she was holding it… but I barely cared.

I looked at where the car had landed as Cole and I got back to our feet.

"Do you see Kite?" I asked Cole.

"He _has_ to be alright." Was all he said.

What… shocked me though… was that the car flew back at us!

We tried to get away… but the shock-wave sent us all flying back to the ground.

"He threw that truck like it was a toy." I whispered.

Cadinia groaned as she crawled up next to me, "Okay, I might be crazy… but I think he just tried to _kill us_!"

"How did he do that?!" I gasped, "And why?"

"Have you not been listening?" She looked over at me, and I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Ha, ha! Power Serge!" The Org we were still dealing with sent another blast at us!

We were all thrown in separate areas, and I just so happened to land _right_ in the Org's path with Cad right there beside me.

I quickly pulled out my Lunar Cue, calling out, "Lunar Cue: Cyber mode!"

"Horse Sickle Blow!" Cadi added.

She sent her attack while I sent mine.

"Hey! You just blew all my cable channels!" The Org cried out in surprise.

I smirked a bit through my pain as we got back to our feet and Cole got up to us.

"Merrick! Let's pull the plug on this guy!" Cole decided.

I nodded before we both aimed our blasters at it.

"Nobody pulls my plug!" The Org denied.

We readied our weapons before we aimed and shouted, "Fire!"

Within seconds, the Org got blasted heavily.

"Alright, let's combine our weapons!" Cole called.

Within moments, the others got up to him as Cadinia got beside us.

As the main five combined their weapon, I created my own finishing move, "Lunar Cue: Break mode!"

"Here." She handed me her three crystals, "For a little extra strike."

I nodded before I set the six crystals down.

"Jungle Sword!" The five called.

"Horse Sickle!" Cadinia readied her attack.

"Laser Pool!" I readied my own attack.

"Savage Slash!"

"Lunar Break!"

"Sweep!"

As the attacks hit, we easily jump/turned away… as it exploded… finally.

"Hey, listen!" Cadi got our attention.

I frowned before I looked at the stadium, "Everyone must be back!"

"Mark that as one good thing." She mumbled.

 **Third Person**

Something still didn't sit right with Cadinia.

Kite tried to kill them… the others might still be confused, but Cadinia was certain, now more than ever before, Kite wasn't just inhuman… he was something dark… and bad.

"….Give this fallen Org new life!" Toxica got her attention once again.

"Are you kidding me?!" The Banished Solar Ninja exclaimed as they turned to look at the regrown Org.

The other five called their Zords, and Cadinia was about to do the same when Merrick stopped her.

"Wait… let them handle it." He let out.

"Uh… Merrick… I have a _bunch_ of pent up anger… so unless you're wanting to be _barbecued_ right now… you'll let me summon them." Cadinia growled.

"No… you have to trust me on this." He reasoned softly.

Cadinia sighed, "Fine!"

Of course, as they were talking, the Orgs, and Kite, got to higher ground… and… Mandilock was still talking as if Humans were the problem.

"I'll just my anger out on something else." She Ninja Ran to where the four were.

Merrick ran as fast as he could after her.

A Golden stream of light struck Mandilock back before Cadinia appeared from it.

"Quit it with the propaganda! Humans make mistakes! It's what we are! But we fix them! Maybe not immediately, but we do!" She snarled.

"Kite, don't listen to the Orgs." Merrick got their attention next before he held out his hand, "They're not your friends."

Toxica and Jindrax went at him and Cadinia quickly pulled away from Mandilock and went to help her friend.

She knocked Toxica down before Merrick used her staff to knock Jindrax down.

"Kite!" Merrick rushed up to him as Cadinia continued to hold the two Duke Orgs back.

"Really?!" She hissed.

"Kite! Please listen!" Merrick begged Kite, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Remove your hand from me, Merrick." Kite demanded before he shoved Merrick away.

The Lunar Wolf Ranger was thrown a ways back, and Cadinia rushed up to him.

"I've _got_ to find a way to get through to him." Merrick groaned softly.

"Can you _forget_ about Kite for one freaking minute and think about the others?!" Cadinia snapped, "We need to help them, and since I can't form a Megazord, I need the Predazord… now you don't have to help me… but I need them… quickly."

Merrick was about to deny her, again, when he saw that the Org… had _copied_ itself!

"What was _in_ that place where this freak was made?!" Cadinia gaped, "A kitchen sink?!"

To their amazement, though… the Megazord was able to send their finishing attack at the Org, destroying the copies, and itself.

Of course… the two Rangers on the ground… saw some sort of _bug_ fly onto the Wild Force Megazord.

"What the heck?!" They whispered.

Cadinia heard Mandilock talking and listened closely.

"….Now we can take complete control of their Zords!"

"Red flag! Red flag!" She quickly helped Merrick up, "We gotta stop Mandilock!"

But, before they could… the general Org activated the bug… which caused the Megazord to fling around… until the five were thrown out!

"Guys!" The two gaped in horror.

Cadinia looked between her two choices.

Attack Mandilock or go help her friends?

She couldn't stop herself from running up to her friends.

But, before the two could get up to the five, Toxica and Jindrax went at them again.

"Oh come on!" She growled as she held Jindrax back, "You're old news!"

She sickles flamed up and she struck him back before doing the same to Toxica.

Of course… this was right around the time… that Kite started to fly into the air?!

"What on Ra's sandy Earth?!" Cadinia gaped in shock.

Merrick stared at Kite… shocked as well, "Who are you?! Why do I feel like I know you?!"

"Why are you doing this is a better question?!" Cadinia yelled in anger before she _screamed_.

Everyone turned their attention to her as her form began to shift between morphed and unmorphed.

Kite suddenly… disappeared into five orbs of light.

Creating five ghostly Zords.

"Wait second…" Cadinia groaned through her pain, "That's… no… no… out of all the times my brother had to be almost right… why now?!"

"Finally, Animus and the Megazord work for the Orgs!" Mandilock exclaimed.

Merrick looked over at the General, then thought about it… as he got up to the others.

"That's incredible!" Cole was probably the only one in an amazed kind of shock, "Kite's Animus?"

"I would have never guessed." Max agreed.

"We've been living with him, and we didn't even know who he was."

"What." Cadinia corrected weakly, though no one heard.

"And all this time… I've been treating him so badly…" Taylor berated herself.

"Well… what's he going to do now?" Alyssa asked the question on all of their minds.

" _Kill me, probably…"_ Cadinia mentally moaned in pain.

"I do not fight for the Orgs… but I will not fight for the humans either." Animus informed everyone, "The WildZords fight to protect the planet. They fight those who harm the Earth. But now, neither humans nor Orgs deserve their support."

He reached to lift the Wild Force Megazord up…

Cadinia groaned as she stumbled over to the rangers before she completely demorphed and fell to her knees.

" _How can we be monsters…. When he's killing me?"_ She whimpered softly.

To everyone horror… the bug that was still on the Megazord, caused it to lash out at Animus.

He groaned a bit as he was forced back a little bit, "WildZords, stop."

Everyone could only watch as Animus created some sort of bow out of his arm.

"Animarian Arrow." He called before he sent the attack.

The Megazord was forced to the ground as the bug came off… but that didn't stop their worry.

"No!" The five exclaimed.

"Megazord!" Merrick called out.

"You could've just taken the bug off instead of nearly killing it!" Cadinia yelled, the only one angry at Animus it seemed clear.

She heard the Orgs retreating… but her anger was no longer at them… but at the ancient Megazord.

The others ran forward and Cadinia was forced to follow… no matter what she wanted to do.

"Animus!" Cole called out.

"I made a mistake by choosing the _Humans_ to protect the Earth." Animus told them simply, "It is Humans who are _destroying_ the Earth." He looked away. "By polluting the Earth… you Humans do not deserve to have the WildZords fight for you… You are not worthy…"

" _We're_ not worthy?!" Cadinia could still feel her pain remaining inside her, causing her to hiss a bit, "You're practically _killing_ me every time you even show up!"

"But…." Cole wanted to protest, ignoring Cadinia.

There was a golden flash of light and everyone looked ahead to see Kite once more before them.

"I'm taking the WildZords from you." He educated them simply, "You will have to fight without them."

"Animus… no…" Merrick moved closer.

"You can't do that!" Cadinia snarled, her fire burning through her gloves, "You can't do that to us!"

"Humans have made a mess of the Earth." He continued, "The WildZords will not help you again."

"But… how can we ever defeat the Orgs without our Zords?" Taylor questioned.

"That is your problem… not ours." Animus said.

With that, he disappeared.

Cadinia's anger was hitting an all-time high…

"I knew I should've _never_ trusted him." She hissed softly to herself as she saw her morpher and her crystals.

"We let Animus down." Merrick whispered, but it was loud enough to be a shout to the banished ninja.

Cadinia turned to him, open-mouthed, " _We_ let him down?! For Ra's _sake_ , did you not see what happened to _my_ crystals?!" She held up the frozen orbs, then showed her morpher… which was all but useless.

"It doesn't matter. You're part of the reason this happened, anyway."

Cadinia's eyes went wide as she nearly boiled-over with anger… which then preceded to engulf her in blue flames for but a second before she stormed off.

"Then good luck fighting Orgs without me!"

* * *

If you were expecting Cadinia to leave a couple weeks ago... well... she's gonna definitely try to now... more pissed than ever.

And... whoa boy... does she wanna do some nasty things to Animus and Merrick...

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week... I promise!


	33. Soul of Life

Okay, I know this is really again... but I was trying to get this chapter done perfectly... so...

Now for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I looked down at my three frozen crystals before I closed my guitar in its case and checked my bags.

The latter of which, I stuffed the crystals into.

"Whoa… what are you doing?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Merrick staring at me in shock… which seemed to be everyone's only emotion the last two days.

With a shrug, I sighed, "Well… if my crystals won't work… and Animus basically claimed I'm unfit to be a ranger anyway with what he's been doing to me… I'm tucking-tail and going to the next town that'll hopefully have me… I'm thinking Marin Bay sounds good…"

"You can't just leave!" He insisted, "What about Willie?!"

I held up my resignation as I started picking up the rest of my things, " _Everything_ is explained in here."

"Define 'Everything'…"

I shrugged again, "Oh… just, why I was leaving, where I _plan_ on going… who the Power Rangers are and why he _shouldn't_ trust them or anyone they know… and an actual _apology_ for leaving so abruptly. Since you don't know what one actually _is_ , I don't think I should not even try to explain it to you."

I saw a look of betrayal in his eyes, but I ignored it.

"You can't." He reasoned weakly.

"Why not?" I shrugged, "Animus seems to be the one for all the decisions when we _actual_ humans can't seem to do it… he froze my crystals which, by the way, officially _destroyed_ my morpher…!" I raised my left arm up to show the missing device. "Since it's clear I'm not meant to be a ranger… what's the point in staying?"

"Because we're together." He took my hands.

I pulled away and picked up my things before I looked him right in the eye, "Goodbye, Merrick…."

"No! Cadi… please." He stayed in front of me, "Please don't leave like that."

"Don't turn this on me." I denied, "I already made up my mind… I'm leaving. And you can't stop me…. I wasn't supposed to be here to begin with…"

"Cadi… Cadi you're my best friend…"

"That doesn't dictate my decision. I'm leaving. That's the end of that. Now… bu-bye." I walked around him.

"You've changed." He noted, causing me to stop.

"No." I denied, " _You've_ changed… you did a complete 180…. _I_ don't even recognize you anymore…" I looked over my shoulder at him. "You're not my best friend anymore… honestly… I think you were just saying that to use me… like Animus."

"No… no… Cadi-" He tried to grab me.

I threw a ball of fire at him before I walked out.

I looked at what had been my home for the last few months, but I shook my head.

"My choice is right." I growled, "And no amount of pain will stop me."

 _ **2 hours later…**_

As I walked down the road to get to the next town over, I saw a girl playing with her dog.

While I didn't want to, I stopped and walked over, leaning against a tree to watch her since no one else actually was.

She was smiling and laughing as her dog jumped around, clearly happy.

At the sight, I can swear I saw a younger me playing with another dog… a stray that always wandered into the boundaries of the Academy.

Shaking my head softly, I walked up to her, "Hi."

She looked up, blink, "Oh… sorry…"

"It's okay… I was… on my way outta town and I noticed you playing with your dog." I got down to her, "What's his name?"

"Rusty." She smiled a bit, "I'm Trixie."

"Trixie? I'm Cadinia." I held out my hand.

She smiled a little more and shook it.

Rusty jumped into my lap, barking.

"Ah, he likes you." She giggled.

I nodded and rubbed Rusty's head. "Hello, Rusty… you know, I never had a dog… but there was always this stray that… came about my house… and every day I'd play with him."

Trixie smiled, "You like dogs too, huh?"

I shrugged, "I love a lot of animals… but I have a soft spot for dogs… or, any of the canine family."

Trixie nodded before Rusty barked and growled at something behind us.

"How sweet!"

My eyes grew wide as I turned and got to my feet.

"Trixie… take Rusty and get outta here." I instructed.

She nodded weakly and ran off.

I turned my attention back to the Duke Orgs.

"What the hell do you want now?! You got what you clearly wanted! They're down a ranger, and are _pathetically_ weak." I growled, "But there's one thing _I_ am… that they're not."

"Oh yeah?!" Toxica mocked, "What's that?"

"A pissed off banished Solar Ninja." I snarled and set my hands aflame.

They stepped back but I sent jumped back into the shadow of the trees.

"Ninja Shadow Move!"

* * *

I reemerged behind them and burnt both of their backs.

They stumbled forward as I landed all the way on the ground, and turned to me.

"What are you?!"

"Didn't I _just_ say it?" I rolled my eyes, "My full name is Cadinia Lonia Drenor. And I'm a Fourth Generation Solar Fire Ninja. And you should _not_ have pissed me off so badly…"

I set my hands aflame and let them crawl up my arms, ignoring the pain in my left.

I sent the flames at them once more and held it there.

"You're through!" I growled.

"Or so you think!"

I groaned as I was struck to the side, my attack disappearing almost instantly.

Grunting, I looked at who'd done it.

The 'Who' actually being a 'What'.

"You can't destroy Duke Orgs with just fire, girly!" Mandilock laughed, "Especially if they're not blue!"

I smirked, "Might wanna check the tapes on that one."

"Huh?!" He turned to look at the Dukes, who fell to the ground in clear and obvious pain.

I smirked, "Anger can do more than fuel emotions… it can fuel a fire…." I put my hands back in the same position as I had twice before. "Now, for a quick exit… Ninja Shadow Move!"

With that, I leaped into another Tree's shadow and quickly disappeared.

* * *

When I reappeared, I was by a cliff-side.

I sighed and looked over it.

The water was crashing against the land in almost a rhythmic pattern…

I closed my eyes and listened to it, breathing in and out with each crash and reseed.

 _"My fire from within burns as it always had been."_ I let out in my thoughts on the first crash, _"My body is warm, much like a fire's core."_

With each crash, I repeated another phrase I was taught over the years, one after the next.

As I did this, I felt myself relaxing.

As if the last couple of years hadn't happened.

As if, when I opened my eyes, I'd find myself back at the Solar Academy…

Even if I knew in my heart that would never happen… I wanted to believe it… I wanted to be back there…

But, alas, when I opened my eyes, I was still on the cliff-side, no chance of returning to my once-home in sight for miles upon miles.

I looked down, trying not to cry, "I wish I could go home… I wish none of this had happened…"

I looked up at the sky.

"Is that too much to ask?!"

Of course, I got no response.

With a growl of anger, I stormed off, ignoring the fact that my shoes were now on fire, and leaving flamed steps in my wake.

 **Third Person**

Merrick felt miserable… and not just because Cadinia clearly hated him…

He'd, luckily, taken the letter Cadinia was gonna give Willie before the owner found it, so that was good.

But the fact that Cadinia, his best friend, had left with so much anger inside…

" _No… I can't think about that…"_ He shook his head.

He was looking through an old sketch of Cadinia's, a sketch she labeled 'The Perfect Surfboard'.

It looked like any surfboard, but with what looked like a miniature motor attached to the back.

On the back, was some old writing from Ceadinia.

* * *

 _Basically, it's a Surfboard that can work without a surf._

 _The Motor might be miniature, but big things come in small packages…_

 _Just like me._

* * *

There was a bunch of strikes through those words, so Merrick assumed she didn't like what she said.

"A surfboard to work without surf?" He blinked, "That… sounds incredible… why'd she give it up?"

He was about to put that away when he saw a connected page fall to the floor.

He frowned and picked it up to read it… even though there seemed to be tears traced across it…

* * *

 ** _'_** _We… well… I…' I just got back from boa^rd… shopping…_

 _Needless to say… I think ^ think it… it was a stupid idea anyway…_

 _Besides… ^ who… would want… ^ a… board… by a… 15-year-old?_

* * *

"She did this when she was 15?" He whispered, "But this is great… she's incredible… who could ever make her cry like….."

Merrick stopped mid-sentence cause he knew _exactly_ who would.

Himself.

 _ **Half an hour later, with Cadinia…**_

She was walking down the beach, her toes out of her shoes so she could dig them into the sand.

She breathed in the smell of the ocean before she whispered to herself.

"Hello, Marina Bay."

 _ **At Willie's Roadhouse…**_

Merrick was still moping.

He was sitting at a table since there weren't any customers as Willie was cleaning a pool cue.

Said owner then looked over at the moping Merrick, "How 'bout a game?"

"I don't feel like playing…" Merrick denied before he looked down at his crystals, that were on a napkin.

"What about calling Nia?"

"No!" Was Merrick _immediate_ counter, "She wouldn't even answer if I tried!"

Willie raised his hands, "Try again."

Merrick shook his head, "We got into this fight… even if I tried… I don't think she'd be happy about it… live alone answer."

Willie raised a brow, "She seems to be the forgiving type… why wouldn't she?"

Merrick was silent before he answered, "Because of what she'd said…"

"Are you sure it should be her fault?"

Merrick looked down, "It's not _mine_."

"Usually the person that insists it's not their fault… is usually to blame."

Merrick was definitely silent at that.

"Now, look." Willie walked over and turned a chair so he'd sit next to Merrick and lean his arms against the back, "I might not know Cadinia as well as you might, but I knew her father…"

"You did?" Merrick blinked, looking up at him.

"We were still in the single digits when we first met, so I'm not surprised he never told Nia, but… I did grow up with him…. Even the best man at his wedding… and I knew how stubborn he could get, and adamant on asking for help he _thinks_ he can handle… in my eyes, Nia is the spitting image of him… only, she has something I don' think he ever did."

Merrick frowned, "What?"

"More than a friend to be by her side. She has a family."

Merrick looked down, "I'm not so sure."

Willie shrugged, "Think what you will… but Nia, much like her father, isn't one for settling. In fact, if anything, she's way more outgoing than him _or_ her mother."

Merrick raised a brow, "You knew her mom?"

"Who do you think convinced them to get married?" Willie joked softly, then patted his shoulder, "My point, Merrick… Nia's heart is the one thing she keeps tighter than anything, but when it breaks, and it _does_ break… she has to shield it with anger and hatred… so no one would think she's any different… just like you. Even with her outgoing nature, and your… clearly path-following one… she cares for you deeply, and if you cared the same… you'd try to call her."

With that, Willie got up and walked away.

Merrick frowned and looked at the crystals before he looked down at his phone…

 _ **With Cadinia…**_

She was just about to check into a motel when her phone rang.

She sighed and answered it, "Cadinia here, talk it out."

 _"That's a new 'hello'."_

Cadinia's eyes went _huge_.

She raised a finger to the check-in lady and stepped out, "What in Ra's name do _you_ want?"

 _"We need to talk."_ Merrick let out simply.

"No. We don't. I've made my choice." She growled.

 _"Please… let me explain why you should reconsider."_

"Unless Willie's is on fire, I don't wanna hear it." The Banished Ninja growled and was about to hang up when Merrick snapped at her.

 _"Cadinia, you might not be a ranger, but you're still supposed to be here!"_

She blinked and raised a brow before she looked around and walked into an Alleyway, followed by her Ninja Streaking back to Turtle Cove.

But not close to the Roadhouse.

She was by the statue… not that it affected her as much as it had.

Without her morpher, in fact, she felt… relief.

 _"You still there?"_

"By 'there' you mean, am I still talking, yes." She let out, "But if you mean if I'm still checking into the motel in Mariana Bay… _no_. I just Ninja Streaked all the way to where your stupid statue is."

 _"The WildZords are good."_ Merrick sighed.

"Were they good when they tried to _kill_ me from the inside out?!" Cadinia growled.

 _"That… was… technically on you."_ He reasoned slowly.

Cadinia had to give it to him on that one, "Alright… I'll give you that… but, really…"

 _ **At the Roadhouse…**_

Merrick was pacing their room, trying to think of a way to apologize to her, but he just… he kept feeling… _anger_ every time he tried.

 _"Merrick, I'm done. I quit."_

"You don't get to quit." Merrick denied, "You might not have your ability to morph, but you still have your powers to use."

 _"Powers that try to kill others? Powers that are bright blue now? Powers that I only use if it's important?"_

"Cadinia, _this_ is important!"

 _ **With Cadinia…**_

"So's this!" She snapped, "Merrick, I want my life back! And if this is my ticket, I'm taking it!"

 _"You don't know what an actual life is!"_

"Oh?! And you do?!" Cadinia gritted out.

 _ **At the Roadhouse…**_

"I know better than you do." Merrick sneered.

 _"You're a jerk."_ Cadinia snarled angrily, _"Why can't you leave me alone?"_

"You're supposed to be here." Merrick growled.

 _"No. I can go wherever I want… sans the Ninja Academy. You can't tell me what to do."_

"I'm the Silver Warrior… when I say jump-"

 _"Screw you."_ She hissed.

"You first." He snarled.

 _ **With Cadinia…**_

She was _seconds_ from throwing her phone off the side of the cliff when she felt something hurt her…

This caused her to scream in great pain

 _"What happened?"_ Merrick asked quickly.

"I… I don't know…" She whimpered softly, "Whatever… whatever keeps happening with my morpher…. Merrick, I think Animus and his presence, not _just_ his power now… I think Brent was right… that's the cause of-"

Before she could even finish, Cadinia let out a scream of pain… right as lava started to gather around her skin and she looked at Animus.

"How… could you?" She gasped out.

Before she could hear his response, she was covered in the substance and it turned solid, freezing her inside.

Animus stepped on her phone, leaving it broken and busted… and effectively ending anything she had.

 _ **At the Roadhouse…**_

"Cadi? Cadi!" Merrick shouted into his phone before he looked down and cursed when he saw the line dead.

"What wrong?" Willie frowned.

"It's Cadi… she… something's wrong…" Merrick let out.

"You should go find her."

Merrick shook his head trying to calm down.

"I… I think I should do something else… I… I can't… I don't wanna…. I just gotta do something else."

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Hey." Cole walked to the back as Merrick was scrapping the side of a box.

Merrick was nervous, and worried about his best… Cadinia…. But he couldn't let that stop him… not now.

"Hey, Cole." The Lunar Wolf barely cared to look up.

"I've been looking for you." Cole informed him.

"What's up?" Merrick didn't really care about what he was saying.

Cole was silent before he finally revealed why he was really there. "Princess Shayla's asleep."

That got Merrick's attention real quick.

He looked over at the red ranger as he straightened up, a lot more worry and fear inside him, "What?"

"I found her on the Animarium this morning." Cole informed him, "She's asleep again…. Like she had been for 3,000 years."

Not knowing what else to do, Merrick threw down his work and grabbed his jacket before running off.

"Merrick!" Cole exclaimed, but the wolf was already long gone, both mentally and physically.

 **Merrick**

 _ **2 hours later…**_

When I got there… I was met with a horrifying face right beside the WildZords….

Fear…. Terror…. They were emblazoned across a statue of my best friend's face.

I would've stared at her forever if I didn't remember why I was here in the first place.

I got on my knee, looking at the statue of the WildZords, "My friends… I don't know what to do…"

I tried to think everything through before I looked at Cadinia's frozen form….. Maybe if I talk more to her, it'll help me?

"The Princess is asleep…" I went on, then looked at the statue, "Animus took the WildZords away…." I clenched my fist as I tried to calm down before tears could fall. "I don't know how we're gonna protect the Earth without them!" I let out, then looked up at Cadi, my heart nearly breaking. "Or you… Cadi… I'm so sorry…"

I heard something behind me and I looked to see…. Animus standing there.

"Animus." I breathed out.

"You can't fight for the people in this world." Animus walked up, "You're from a different time. When humans _cared_ about the Earth. You don't belong here."

I stared at him before I looked over at where Cadinia stood. "What happened to her?"

"Her power became too much for her to handle."

"She's been in _pain_. It's not power!" I bit out, recalling how Cadinia had been screaming as she woke up lately… ever since Kite and Animus came back…

It finally clicked inside me.

"Every time you've been around…. She doesn't deserve that! Out of any of us, she's the only one that would fight to her last breath!" I let out in realization, "You might've brought her brother back… but she can't be with him anymore… her life… it's not the same as mine or the others…"

"She's no longer important… Come. Be with me and the WildZords." Animus let out.

I looked over at Cadinia's frozen body again, "But… Cadi… she…."

"Is no longer important." Animus raised a hand up to me, getting my attention, "Come. Join me and the WildZords and together will find a new world."

I stared at him before I looked back at Cadinia… trying to think clearly…

"Merrick?" Animus questioned.

Almost every part of my body wanted to take Animus' offer… but…

I looked over at Cadinia, her entire person…. And this could be forever…

Suddenly, I heard my Lunar Caller startup… with someone's voice.

"… _.But in times of need… we humans will do whatever it takes to protect our friends…_ " It was from Cole!

I frowned as he spoke weakly… like he was hurt… like he was in a battle without his crystals! And I thought Cadi was the insane one!

" _Even without our Zords."_ Cole went on as I lifted up my Lunar Caller a bit to hear more, _"_ _We will use our souls to protect the Earth."_

I frowned at his words, thinking.

"It's time Merrick." Animus got my attention again, "Let's go." Animus lowered his hand when I still didn't take it.

My mind was still racing, trying to process everything.

Then a bright stream of light shined onto us from the sky and I glanced up at it.

I looked up at the light before I looked over at Cadi and saw her expression once more before I remembered some of what Cole had just declared….

"But in times of need, we humans will do whatever it takes to help our friends…"

 _ **First Flashback…**_

 _"You're a jerk."_ Cadi snarled into the receiver, _"Why can't you leave me alone?"_

"You're supposed to be here." I growled.

 _"No. I can go wherever I want… sans the Ninja Academy. You can't tell me what to do."_

"I'm the Silver Warrior… when I say jump-"

 _"Screw you."_ She hissed.

"You first." I snarled.

 _ **Second Flashback…**_

"No!" Cadi stood in front of me.

"Oh… what's the little girly gonna do?"

She punched the biker right in the jaw, "Kick your ass for your attitude towards my friend."

 _ **Final Flashback…**_

"I'd never turn my back on my family… or my friends." Cadi stared at me, "Even if _all_ of them hated me… I'd stay by their side… because that's what family does."

"But they've broken you down…"

"So what? Everyone does. We're not perfect, Merrick… we're not Machines… we're not Animarians… we're human Americans. We're entitled to mistakes…"

 _ **Flashback End…**_

" _We're entitled to our mistakes…"_ Her words bounced in my head.

" _I can't leave her like this…"_ I finally decided.

I looked back at the stream of light once more before turning to look at my frozen best friend….

The terror in her eyes…. It… it scared even _me_.

"What's your chose, Merrick?" Animus inquired getting my attention, "Come with me and be saved? Or stay here in this doomed world?"

" _There's no meaning in_ life _without risks!"_ Cadi's voice reverberated inside my mind right after he spoke, _"_ _You gotta take it in stride!"_

I looked down at Animus, my decision made. "Animus… 3,000 years ago… you were my dear friend and I will never forget that…. But now we live in the present. And these people here have become my friends." I put a hand to the scorch mark Cadinia had given me not long ago on my open wrist, "Cadi more than the others…" He quickly looked back at Animus. "They don't have you or the WildZords to protect them… not even Cadi to help out when they need it…."

I rubbed my wrist at the memories it brought back, all with Cadi, laughing, smiling, both of us together… how could I _possibly_ turn my back on those?

"All they have are their friends." I decided to finish up, looking Animus right in the eye, "That's why I _won't_ leave them… _any_ of them. So, I chose to stay. To stay and fight with my last breath as Cadi would want."

With that, I ran off as fast as I possibly could down the hill, then the coastline.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

I shot the Org, a Toy Robot, back with my Cyber Mode as I got up to the battle.

Then I backflipped, jumped into the air, and simply kicked the Org back into a bunch of boxes and crates.

I took in a soft breath as I landed, then looked over at the others who were on the ground! In obvious pain!

"Merrick! This is great! You came to help us!" Taylor groaned out as they rushed up to me.

"Of course." I replied easily, "I'm here to protect the _future_ and hope for this world. _And_ to help my friends defeat the Orgs."

"Where's Cadinia?"

I shook my head, "Later."

"I never doubted for a minute that you'd show up." Cole was probably grinning.

 _"Something tells me Cadi wouldn't believe him."_ I made a mental note.

"Let's show these Orgs who's boss!" Taylor declared.

"Never give up!"

"Yeah!"

I rolled my eyes at Danny and Max's responses.

 _"Really, they need to think of something else to say."_ I figured that was my inner Cadinia talking…

She and I really have grown close.

"The World is relying on _us_." Alyssa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I felt something where my Crystals typically were and I pulled them out to look.

To my surprise… the frost was all gone off them.

"You've returned to help me." I grinned softly, "Thank you, my friends."

But, _then_ blinked in thought.

 _"What about Cadi's Crystals?"_ I suddenly frowned.

Suddenly the Org got back up, gaining my attention once more.

"Hey, you wanna play a game of pool, huh?"

I smirked. Definitely feeling like it now.

And he asked for it.

I changed the mode of my Lunar Cue to its break mode.

"Laser Pool!" I created my usual finishing attack, and encased him in it, "Lunar Break!"

Within moments, the attack struck the Org, causing it to spark easily.

I caught my Crystals once more and pulled back the Laser Pool before all of us turned away as the Org exploded into nothing.

I took in a soft breath as I looked at my crystals, then closed my eyes, _"That was for you, Cadi…"_

Of course, and why am I not surprised, the Org regrew to its larger form.

"Oh no!" We gasped, either way, jumping back.

And the three other Orgs, close by, laughed.

"You will never defeat this Giant Org without your WildZords!" Mandilock declared.

 _"That freaking….!"_ I took in a soft breath, calming my quickly angering thoughts.

"The Rangers may not have their WildZords anymore, but, if you couldn't tell, I still have mine!" I held up my Crystals before I turned to the sky and created my Laser Pool to summon them, "WildZords, Descend!"

Within moments, the Predazord… in its original form… was created.

I easily got into the Cockpit and locked in my control panel before I called, "Predazord, Awaken."

It felt extremely lonely without Cadi to make a quick joke… or to even have her body so close to me… and I didn't have the extra power _from_ her WildZords to help.

Closing my eyes, I took in another breath.

I wanted to use her Crystals… but they were with her, and probably still frozen…

But, I swear… I'll get Cadi back…

I just needed to destroy the Org first.

I went to strike the Org… but it sent an electrical shock at me… that _really_ stung inside the Cockpit… even worse than Cadinia's fire.

But… to my amazement… I… I suddenly felt… _stronger_! Like… like something was being given to me.

I took in a strong breath as I felt the Predazord itself… change dramatically.

I jumped in front of the Org, and I couldn't stop from grinning to myself.

"Predazord, Blue Mode!" I called out, "Wolf Fury!"

I moved the Predazord forward and easily struck the Org back with the Megazord's two knuckles.

But… it landed easily.

" _Are you kidding me?!"_ I mentally exclaimed.

The Org was about to send another blast… but it easily got sent back!

While I know this Blue Moon-Mode had to be strong… I don't think it was that strong.

Sure enough, though, I looked up and saw… _Animus_ in his Megazord… form… appearing beside me!

"Animus, have you come to take me away with you?" I growled, "Cause I will fight with every breath in my body to remain here."

"That is not why I'm here." He assured though I had a feeling it was more a 'we'll talk later' sort of thing.

"Then why?" I wanted to demand, but I smartly kept the edge from my voice.

"I wanted to fight alongside you 3,000 years ago, but I never got the chance." He informed me.

 _"Are you kidding me?"_ I nearly rolled my eyes.

"So fight with me now." I decided was definitely my smartest verbal response.

With that said, we turned our attention to the returning Org… again.

"Destroy Zords…" It spoke simply.

Animus created a brilliant slash that clearly harmed it.

 _"This is for you, Cadi…"_ I whispered before I raised my arms up.

"Alright! Blue Moon Wave!" I called the attack.

The Alligator's mouth opened and sent the bright blue blast at the Org… easily knocking it down and completely destroying it a moment later.

"Yes!" I smirked, "Cadi we did….."

I looked over at where Cadi usually was… but forgot she wasn't there.

I put my hand over my heart.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

All of us, including the Princess, practically bolted close to the WildZord statue… and Cadinia…

Where Animus stood before them, his back to us.

"Kite…" Cole was the first to speak.

"Why is Cadi still stuck like that?!" The question slipped out before I could stop myself… followed directly by me slapping a hand over my mouth,

"In time." Animus denied me an explanation.

I swear I felt anger ride up inside me.

But… then… as he turned to us… Animus' clothes changed to white… and it looked like a uniform of sorts.

"I… it's you!" Danny gasped, getting my attention.

"The boy from the dark dimension." Taylor put in.

"Cadi called it the Veil…" I pointed out softly.

"We not only saved ourselves this time… we also brought you back to this world, Kite." Alyssa let out.

I blinked. "But… why did Cadi keep going in and out?"

"She was not worthy enough… and No." Animus replied as if it was stupid.

"Animus." Taylor whispered while I growled.

"I took the WildZords as a test. I wanted to see if you were truly dedicated to protecting the earth." He explained like it was nothing.

 _"No_ wonder _she got pissed, Cadi_ hates _test!"_ I mentally growled, feeling my anger begin to boil.

"You have passed my test." Animus finished, snapping me out of my thoughts.

He then looked up and we followed his line of sight to see all our Megazords… appearing as if visions.

"I am giving you back your WildZords." Animus went on, "They will be here as long as you need them."

"Thank you, Animus." Cole spoke for everyone… sorta.

He nodded before he waved his hand and a large red bike appeared.

Needless to say, Cole, above all of us, was clearly amazed and shocked.

"This is a gift." Animus educated him.

Cole looked at Animus before nodding…. Then he practically bolted over to his new bike.

"I present to you… the Wild Force Rider." My old friend completed just as Cole got all the way up to it.

"Wow…" He whispered, but I still heard… as he brushed his hand over the front, before he got on the seat, "Yeah."

"And as an extra reward…" Animus waved his other hand over to where Cadi stood.

Golden light surrounded her before it became too blinding for anyone to look at….

But…. I heard Cadi's gasp of breath as the molten rock encasing her finally disintegrated into nothing.

"Cadi!" I rushed up and practically wrapped my arms around her as she did the same before I looked at Animus, "Thank you."

Cadi preceded to step on my foot in clear anger, shooting me a glare, obviously trying to transit that Animus _shouldn't_ be thanked… which I could sorta understand… she was encased in ember.

"No thanks to you!" Cadinia grumbled in anger.

Animus looked at me, "Goodbye my friend. You have done well here."

I simply nodded in understanding.

"We all have!" Cadi fumed, "He's not alone!"

Unsurprisingly, no one else cared to listen.

Animus smiled before he finally glowed and disappeared into his Megazord.

"Animus. Will we see you again?" The Shayla asked kindly.

"Ra, I hope not." Cadi growled beside me.

"There is no reason for me to return now." He answered anyway, "I may come and go… but the Rangers have proven their worthiness. This is your fight now."

We nodded softly in agreement... well... six of the seven of us did.

"Took him long enough." Cadi growled.

"Farewell… Rangers." Animus spoke before disappearing into the sky.

"Goodbye Animus." The Princess spoke.

"I'll miss you old friend." I mumbled... getting another step on the foot.

"I wouldn't." Cadi hissed.

"We won't let you down Animus." Cole assured simply, "I promise."

I noticed Cadinia feel her wrist as Animus finally disappeared, then screamed in joy. "FINALLY!"

"Ow!" I rubbed my ear, "What?"

"That frostbite…. I _told_ you it had something to do with the kid!" She let out, showing me her… clean wrist!

"Whoa!" I whispered.

"Oh… wait for Brent to find out."

"You can't tell him anything." I denied.

She scoffed, "He's my brother… so watch me."

With that said, she walked away, still grinning.

* * *

-Okay, let me just say... I loved writing the end to this, and the next couple of chapters... because... nope, Cadinia will not be happy with the Rangers after a bit.

Especially now that she knews that everything, even the stuff that happened to her, was meant as a _test_.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week... I promise!


	34. A Million Reasons to One Human

Okay, wow... at least I got this chapter up on a Thursday, and, better yet, good thing this is one of my favorite chapters to have written, so far...

So, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I was in the room after I'd talked to Brent, trying to play a melody of a song.

Every time I tried, I kept stopping and thinking about what Animus did.

He _stole_ the WildZords to for a test that nearly got us killed… and everyone's just gonna let that blow over?!

I mean, I didn't realize it until he was finally gone… but… still…

"Hey."

I looked up as Merrick stepped into the room.

"Hey." I grumbled softly as I went back to my failed attempts at strumming.

"Everything okay?" He sat on his bed, facing me.

Deciding that ignoring him was gonna be the only to keep from exploding, I continued trying, and failing, to play some chords.

"You know, they won't play right when you're angry."

I know he was trying to lighten my mood, but I wasn't feeling the want for comfort.

I glared up at him, "What do you want?"

He blinked and I could understand why. I've never had a clear cut reason to sound _this_ harsh.

"Uh… well, I was just wandering if you were okay?" He frowned, "Are you?"

I took a deep breath before I put my guitar down, "No, Merrick, I'm not. But I can't tell you why."

"Why not?" He raised a brow, "You said friends tell each other everything… we're friends right?"

"Yes, but you have a friend from 3,000 years ago. A lot longer than me." I retorted a bit too sharply.

"So this is about Animus?" He figured, "What is it?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, "It's… it's nothing."

"Cadi, it's not nothing if it's distracting you from playing." He reasoned gently.

"I just don't wanna talk about it okay!" Was my immediate response.

I winced after it came out and decided writing some lyrics in my journal was my best bet out of this conversation without bloodshed.

Course, I should've figured Merrick would've become a lot more of a jerk than before.

He got up and took my journal before I could write another line in it.

"Give that back!" I stood up.

"Then talk to me."

"I'm sorry but, here in the 21st century, no one has to talk to anyone if they don't want to." I snarled, "Now give it back!"

"That's not how I see it." He reasoned.

"Merrick, if you wanna keep that blood of yours remaining inside you, give me back my journal right _now_!" I snapped.

Right as I did, my pillow ignited with flames.

I quickly brushed my hand at my side and it instantly subsided, which Merrick didn't notice, thankfully.

"Fine." He put it down, "But we're not done."

"No, I think we are." I retorted, "Cause I am _done_ going to others for help. I am _done_ having to fight a battle when I don't even know what I'm fighting _for_ anymore."

"To stop the Orgs and Humans from polluting the Earth."

"You say that like… you're _not_ human." I replied, "Like humanity is just another monster to destroy. What _did_ Animus _do_ to you and the others? It's like… like you don't _care_ anymore."

"About what?"

"About everything a human should enjoy." I replied, "Yeah, humans cause a lot of Earth's problems, I can't deny that. But there's a lot humans do that Earth couldn't have done. Alright, maybe I've hung out with a lot of non-rangers a little too long. Cause there's _seemingly_ nothing but chaos… not all bad comes from it. Art… Dreams… maybe Love…. But _a lot_ of Hope…."

"And you think I don't know that?"

"No. Not anymore." I replied shortly, "So I am _done_ just listening to orders. I'm _done_ going through with a plan blindly. I am just… I'm done." I slapped my crystal into his hand. "Permanently."

With that, I snatched my journal up, grabbed my guitar, and walked to the back to clear my head.

 _ **The next day…**_

I hadn't said a word to Merrick since that. Not that I wanted to, I said all I needed to.

Right now, I was wiping down a table while he was wiping the bar.

Willie looked between us, "Did… something happen?"

"No." We chorused easily.

He blinked, "Okay…. Either of you hungry."

"I'm good." We chorused again.

"Okay…" He let out and was about to walk into the kitchen when he stopped and turned to Merrick, "Oh… Merrick… that… Shayla girl was asking to meet you by some statue in a few hours."

"Really?" Merrick blinked, "Okay… thanks."

"And Nia?" Willie got my attention, "Could you please cut some logs for me in a bit?"

"Yeah. Sure." I agreed before I could stop myself.

"Thanks… both of you." He nodded before he went into the back.

I sighed as I went back to wiping each of the tables.

"I can help if you want." Merrick informed me.

"No… I can do it on my own." I denied.

"Cadinia…" He frowned.

"I mean it, Baliton." I growled, glaring at him.

He stepped back after a moment, "Sorry…"

"Whatever." I grumbled and walked to the back to start cutting the logs.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I'd cut every log Willie had out, and I 'volunteered' to go find a few more.

As I was walking in the woods, I heard that God awful song Princess Shayla sings to the DeerZord.

I hid behind a tree and checked to see her walking close by.

Keeping my breath as soft and steady as possible, I moved closer to see what she was doing.

"I can't wait to sing for you…" The Princess was singing, and I had a heck of a time trying not to groan.

When she got out of my sight I slowly got out from my cover and looked around before I continued to look for some wood.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I got a few large pieces of wood and walked back to the Roadhouse to start cutting them.

Right as I got to the back, I saw Merrick with his ax at the ready.

"I said I'd do it." I growled.

"You also said you hated being the cuter half the time." He reasoned simply.

"I _can't_ care about that right now." I denied, "So can you move aside so I can do what I need to?"

"No." Merrick stood in front of me, "Cadi… we at least-"

"Don't call me that." I snarled before I stepped around him and readied a block.

"Please…" He took my hand, "Let me help. It's the least I could do."

"The _least_ you can do is buzz off." I countered, "I don't need your help for anything."

"Cadi-"

"Stop calling me that!" I growled softly.

"No. Cadi, I want to talk to you."

"Alright, talk. Doesn't mean I'll listen." I scuffed.

"I won't talk unless you're willing to… Cadi, please… you're being irrational."

The ax slipped from my hands and nearly landed on my foot had I not stepped out of the way.

"I'm being… _what_?!" I demanded, glaring at Merrick.

He gulped as I stepped up to him, "Irrational."

"I am _ten seconds_ away from burning you to a crisp, you really want your last words to be about my personal thinking?" I hissed.

"If it makes you feel any better… I know your hand's itching to do that right now." He sighed, "And I don't care… but what I _do_ care about… is that you try seeing it from my prospective."

"I have." I growled softly, "That's why I'm giving up. Alright? End of discussion."

With that, I picked the ax back up went back to swinging it on some logs.

"No." Merrick grabbed the handle, "It's not… we need to talk, Cadi… please…"

"I'll talk, but not to you." I bit, "We don't understand each other like you keep saying we do, and it's not working out like I thought it would… being a ranger was great… at the time. Then all this Animus stuff started happening…. And it's like… everything's changed."

"No, Cadi… you don't understand."

"What don't I understand, Merrick?" I stared at him.

"Animus knows what's right… and this test… if he says it's the right thing, then it's the right thing."

"For who?!" I stared at him before I looked away, shaking my head, "You know what? Forget it." I let the ax go and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I should've gone when this whole problem started." I answered.

I started for the entrance to the Animarium.

 **Third Person**

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Cadinia gulped softly before she stepped through the entrance.

When she did, the scene shifted to the outer door of the Animarium.

She touched it softly before it opened.

The rangers weren't around, but Princess Shayla was.

"Princess Shayla." Cadinia walked forward, her legs shaking as she did.

"Cadinia? What are you doing up here?" She blinked.

"I came to talk to… well… Animus… and since this is the closest place to the guy, I figured to heck with fear and came up." Cadinia answered.

"You heard what he said." Shayla reasoned.

"Well… then I need to talk to you." Cadinia decided, "I need to speak to one of you, at least."

"What is it?" Princess Shayla asked.

"Brent… and the PenguinZord." Cadinia started, "What did you do to them?"

"We did what needed to be done." She replied.

"And that means?" Cadinia frowned.

"We put the flames to rest…. simple as that." Princess Shayla let out slowly, "I'm sorry."

"So, you killed them, even if they were just temporary?" Cadinia figured, "On intent?"

"Well, they were a danger… the PenguinZord almost tore up Animaria, while Brent was a turned Org. And…. We had orders from Animus."

"You had a choice." Cadinia countered.

"Did we? Destroying Orgs is what we do. Or maybe palling around with Ninjas and civilians, you've forgotten." The Princess retorted.

Cadinia growled and clinched her fist to keep from pushing the Princess into a wall.

"Don't tell me how to live my life."

"Well, then do it right."

"You think it's that simple, huh?"

"I really do."

"Yeah?" Cadinia scuffed, "I used to think the same thing. Well, here's a little tip. Things aren't just black and white! All you have is an image in front of you… A few months back, an Org you guys were trying to stop was that _brother_ of mine. He was turned and being _controlled_ and now I have to act like he's dead because of **Animus** saying he could never be pure again."

"Well…" The Princess gulped as Cadinia's hands burned a little, "That's your problem. We have a code."

"Well, now thanks to you and your code, you're officially down a ranger." Cadinia commented dryly, "Nice work."

She turned and was about to head for the exit when she stopped and glanced over her shoulder at the HorseZord up by the WolfZord.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out, buddy." She grumbled before she continued on out.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Cadinia was in the Roadhouse, strumming her guitar as she finally looked at the song she'd been trying to write the melody to.

"You're giving me a million reasons to let you _go_. You're giving me a million reasons to quit the _show_. You're givin' me a million reasons… give me a million reasons. Givin' me a million reasons…. About a million reasons." Cadinia hummed, "If I had a highway, I would run for the _hills_. If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be _still_. But you're giving me a million reasons. Give me a million reasons. Givin' me a million reasons. About a million reasons. _I_ bow down to _pray_ … I try to make the _worst_ seem _better_. _Lord_ , show me the _way_. To cut through all his worn out leather. I've got a hundred million reasons to **walk away**. But baby, I just need one good one to _stay_ …"

She tried not to cry as she looked over the lyrics and melody for the next part.

Merrick was walking into the hallway for the rooms and heard her playing.

"Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I _stare_. It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely _aware_." She went on, "Cause you're giving me a million reasons. Give me a million reasons. Givin' me a million reasons. About a million reasons."

Merrick walked up to the door and leaned against it as he listened and watched.

"And if you say something that you might even _mean_. It's hard to even fathom which parts I should _believe_. Cause you're giving me a million reasons. Give me a million reasons. Givin' me a million reasons. About a million reasons." She didn't notice, " _I_ bow down to _pray_. I try to make the _worst_ seem _better_! _Lord_ , show me the _way_. To cut through all his worn out leather. I've got a hundred million reasons to **walk away**! But baby, I just need one good one to _**stay**_ …!"

Merrick walked closer, sitting beside her as she continued on, causing her to bite her lip… which caused him to brush the strings of her guitar the way she'd been doing and for her to smile a bit.

"Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'." She hummed.

Merrick nodded to the rhythm as Cadinia continued.

"Can't you give me what I'm needin', needin'?" She went on, " _Every_ heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith…. But baby, I just need one good one, good one, good one… When _I_ bow down to _pray_ … I try to make the _**worst**_ seem better…. _Lord_ , show me the _way_! To cut through all this _worn_ out leather! I've got a hundred million reasons to _**walk away**_ …. But baby, I just need one good one, good one….. Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one… Baby, I just need one good one to _**stay**_ …"

Merrick nodded softly as she finished strumming, then hugged her a bit, "I'm sorry I got mad."

"It… it wasn't your fault…" She let out weakly.

"It was." He breathed out, letting her go slowly, "Animus was my friend from the _past_ you're my friend _now_ … if I'd realized that sooner…."

"I still would've given up my crystal. Cause Merrick, I _still_ don't know what we're fighting. But what I _do_ know… it's tearing us apart. Sure, it's making you and the team closer… but me? The one that's _vouching_ for humanity…. True, life's _supposed_ to suck, humanity?" Cadinia shook her head, "It's shoving me to the sidelines… and won't let me back onto the field."

Merrick nodded, "I should've realized that to start with… and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it is…"

"No, Merrick, I wanted to turn in my crystal since I got it." Cadinia reasoned, "I don't like being tied down… I don't like being ordered to do something that, I _really_ would rather not do… I don't like it… but I rolled with the punches cause… I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice." Merrick reasoned, "Everyone does… you told me that."

"Yeah, but Princess Shayla said you also have a code." Cadinia noted, "A code, and a choice… they're not the same. Never have been. So either you _chose_ to give up on a code that could get more people hurt emotionally, or you keep the code, and live the rest of your life knowing you lost someone who cares too much to let something get in the way to help a friend in trouble."

She stood up and walked out of the room.

Merrick stared at where Cadinia just was.

She was right, of course, but he didn't know how to change her mind even a bit to listen…

Come to think of it, Animus had taken the Zords… and Merrick only got his back after he stayed to help with his friends.

But Cadinia… when he tried to do the Steed-Predazord… her crystal was still frozen…

Merrick pulled out the crystal now in his possession and saw it dark… still no use to it.

"Animus…!" He growled softly before he ran out.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Merrick ran as fast as he could the shrine for the WildZords and looked at each of them.

Biting his lip, he put Cadinia's crystal in front of the WolfZord part and closed his eyes, hopping something would happen… for the good at that.

When he didn't hear anything, he opened his eyes and saw the crystal still frozen.

"Dang it…" Merrick hissed before he grabbed for it.

He frowned when it wouldn't budge and he tried to pull it a little harder…

Still no difference.

"Howler!" Cadinia's voice shouted behind him.

Merrick glanced over my shoulder and saw her walking up to me… her feet steaming with rage.

"Yeah, I know I said I wasn't coming back here unless it was an emergency… and it is." Merrick let out simply.

"My being a ranger _doesn't_ mean you leave me high and dry to lie to the one man I consider a father." She snarled, feeling pissed as is.

Merrick stopped trying to pull the crystal out and turned to her in shock. "Cadi-"

"Don't you 'Cadi' me!" She snapped, "Merrick, I trusted you-"

"You can chew me out later… right now… I've got a problem." Merrick motioned to the crystal.

Cadinia rolled her eyes and grabbed it off the statue with ease. "You were saying? Now… if you're done here, I told Willie you went out for an hour jog and I came to get you, so let's go back home."

"Not until I fix this." He shook his head.

"There's _nothing_ to fix. I'm happy being a normal teen, Merrick. Heck, I'm _ecstatic_ cause for the first time in my life, I don't have the weight of the world resting on my shoulders." Cadinia insisted.

"I know you don't mean that…" Merrick wanted to deny.

"It's true." She countered, feeling more anger rise inside her, "Merrick… I've been forced to live a secret all my life… and I'm tired of all the pressure… I've about snapped so many times… so, now… I'm done."

She threw the crystal over the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Merrick shouted in horror as he watched it fall.

"I'll see you back at the Roadhouse." She commented before she ran off.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Cadinia kept her distance as she came out of the bathroom with a mop and bucket.

"Bathroom's clean!" She informed Willie as Merrick cleaned a table in the Roadhouse, "Also, if I were a cat, I'd be out of three lives now."

Merrick glanced up as she crossed the room and walked into the storage room.

"Wasn't it… Merrick's turn to do the bathroom?"

"I needed the space." She reasoned with a simple shrug, "Besides, he was busy on that jog."

Merrick blinked… she was still covering for him?

"Right." Willie nodded as Merrick finished cleaning the tables and Cadinia walked back out to the front.

The wolf ranger got in her path as he headed for the storage room before he stepped aside and let her pass.

She sighed and went around him before she continued on her way.

She was still angry, and she herself didn't know when that would change, if at all.

Merrick watched as she went into their room, and closed the door softly behind her.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Merrick put the supplies away and walked up to the room door.

As he did, Cadinia's strummed her guitar, and Merrick ended up slumping against the door, feeling upset.

There has to be something… at least have her talk to him again…

But what would work?!

 **Merrick**

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I walked through downtown Turtle Cove, just looking around at the sights.

The Flora and Fauna of Animaria was incredible, but it didn't have much on Turtle Cove and its agriculture.

Especially when I walked by a street vendor selling Yakitori.

My stomach growled at the familiar aroma and I walked over, paid for a stick with the meat, and walked away, biting into it.

I smiled lightly as I looked it over… and my mind flashed back to the first time I had a taste of it…

 _ **Flashback…**_

"Arigatōgozaimashita." She smiled.

"Repeat?" I whispered as we walked away.

"It means thank you, genius." Cadinia rolled her eyes before she took a bite of the chicken, "Dude, you gotta try this… it's so good!"

I shrugged and took a bite. "Mmm…" I nodded then looked at it. "Mmmm…"

Cadinia laughed softly, "I know… they're so good… no matter where you are… there just good."

"What's your favorite?" I questioned, "Culture, I mean."

She shrugged, "Probably Spanish. Don't ask me why."

 _ **Flashback end…**_

She was so funny… so free-spirited…

It was clear she didn't like to be tied down… but I didn't think it was this bad…

She was my best friend… and I didn't wanna hurt her like this… it hurt _me_ just to see how much pain she was in all because of me…

But… I had no other choice… I still don't have a choice.

I sighed before I noticed where I'd been walking.

I walked straight into a church pavilion.

As I was about to walk out, I noticed a man with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes motion me over to him.

I quickly threw the skewer for the chicken I've been eating absentmindedly away before I walked up to him.

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"You seem troubled." He noted, "Would you like to talk? The only one would hear is me and… of course…" He glanced up at the sky.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I shook my head.

"It may help soothe your troubles." He reasoned, "I'm Father William."

"Merrick-"

"Baliton… yes…" He nodded softly, "Your friend… Cadinia… she comes by some times when she's off work… you're mostly what she talks about… next to her blood family and all."

"Really?" I frowned, "She… never told me."

"A girl like that tends to keep to herself." Father William agreed simply, "But, I believe your troubles lay someplace else."

I sighed, "My other friends and I… we lost the trust of someone very dear… and when we found out it was only a test… Cadinia… she seemed fine… but this morning… she… she just… got so mad…"

"It seems… Cadinia doesn't like to be played with." Father William noted, "It may take time for her to realize it… but when she does… she will push and shove till she's free of being played."

"I get that." I assured, "And I try to understand her because of that… but it seems nearly impossible."

"Sometimes… the most impossible thing… turns out to be the easiest thing." He noted, "Tell me… would you be questioning her like this if it were… say… two months ago?"

"No." I denied instantly, "No… definitely not."

"What changed?"

"Her, I guess." I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Now… I'm not so sure you think that's true." He reasoned, "Please… try to think… was there anything to show she changed before?"

"Well… no." I relented, "But… ever since this friend came about… she's been really distant."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well… she doesn't talk much… anymore… except when she has to… and even then, it's short."

"Do you think you know why?"

"No, and that's the problem!" I groaned, "She was just playing a song… and I think the meaning was, give her one reason why she should remain here… with me and my friends…. And it… it _hurts_ to think that she wants to just… give up on what my friends and I have done…"

"Any particular reason for her new behavior?" Father William asked, "Like… you mentioned another friend earlier… how much did that change you?"

"The other friend was from a long time ago." I relented, "I… haven't seen them in so long…"

"And Cadinia has never shown any… anger or resentment towards this friend?"

"Well… once… when he stole her journal." I replied, "Then… just recently when he took something from me and my other friends… we were all upset… but Cadi… she wasn't upset… if anything, she was angry… but I still don't know why she'd care so much about some things like that?"

"Could it be… he stole something more than what he took from you and your friends?" He inquired, "Like… something that meant more to her than anything?"

"Well… he took these crystals… and she'd gotten really attached to them… especially the one always on her wrist…" I blinked as I finally got it, "He stole the only thing left from her family…"

"That would explain her recent resentment of him… but… has she told you of any previous friends before you?" Father William asked next.

"No… no friends before…." Now I got that part too, "An old friend from _my_ past comes back and I spend so much time with him…."

"Cadinia doesn't seem the type to understand that kind of relationship… so… it… could be very possible she _lashed out_ at you and your friends in the only way she knew how."

"But… turning her back on us?" I frowned.

"Her blood family doesn't seem the type to keep their arms open." He let out, "Now… was there anything else that could've happened to make her even madder?"

"My friend… Kite…" I let the name slip, "He… he took the stuff for a test… to see if we could handle it…"

"I see… Cadinia thought it was wrong for him to take your stuff as he did… but you think it was right?"

"He did it for the right reasons." I reasoned, "I mean… yeah… they were a _little_ …" I frowned in thought. "Okay… _a lot_ out of reason… but he did what he had to so we could prove ourselves."

"What is there to prove when you don't have all your friends to help?" Father William responded before he looked over at some workers, "Take them for example…" I followed his line of sight and saw several workers pushing up a beam. "Do you know how heavy one of those beams are? And how few men? But they can lift it… not because they're strong. But because they work together… as one team. All seven."

I noticed, however, one seemed a bit distracted and they ended up dropping them beam.

"When one fails… they all fail." Father William finished, "So what do they do?"

"Get rid of the weak-link." I assumed.

He shook his head, "Keep watching."

I frowned and did as told to see the other six going over to check on the one that'd been distracted before they slowly picked up the beam again, this time being slower and the once distracted worker focused.

"Make sure all are working well before they continue." Father William informed me, "Don't let one small thing keep you from helping your friends. It'd mean a lot to them, and maybe to you, to help them."

"But I don't know how." I groaned.

"You will." He assured.

I sighed before I got up, "Thank you, Father William."

He smiled, "My pleasure, Merrick."

I stood up and walked away, hearing something shimmer behind me and I glanced over to see Father William missing.

"Huh…" I blinked before I shook my head and continued on.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Animus couldn't be wrong… he was never wrong!

Right? That's why he was the ruler of Animaria.

Which was destroyed 3,000 years ago…

I groaned, trying to think as I walked onto the beach and sat down, looking out at the sea.

I sighed and pulled off my jacket from the heat the sun was beating down, putting it neatly on the ground beside me instead.

I looked at the writing on the back of it, biting my lip.

 _ **Howling Wolf**_.

Cadinia called me _Howler_ so often before… it makes me wander why she stopped…

I mean… her calling me that made me feel special to her… like I meant something…

But… ever since Animus came about again and Cadi started challenging his words… saying he was wrong and that the team was great as is…

It's like she went from kind and playful to mean and hard… not just at me… but the whole team.

Especially when Kite was around.

And her heart wasn't in defeating the Orgs anymore… but, rather, protecting the people they sought to hurt…

Her whole dynamic changed… and with it, her part of the team.

And I didn't know if that was good or bad.

I scuffed and looked down, "Maybe she was right all along… no surprise really… but… Animus was always right before… and he was the leader of Animaria… surely that makes him right most of the time?"

Since I was so focused on my thoughts I didn't hear a loud dog barking or running up to me.

When I did, it ran into my shoulder and forced me into the sand, its claws digging into my shoulder blade.

I groaned in pain and shoved it back, followed by its owner running and grabbing it.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine…" I assured through gritted teeth as I grabbed my jacket and zipped it back on.

There was clearly gonna be blood staining my shirt later… so I needed to see the one person who would help… even if she was still angry.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I heard Cadi in her room, strumming her guitar.

The pain in my shoulder was becoming worse… but I ignored it in favor of walking up to the door and knocking on it softly. "Cadi?"

She looked up from her strumming in clear annoyance when she saw me, "Yes oh powerful one?"

I walked in and unzipped my jacket to show her the mark on my shoulder.

"Oh my god…" She got up and put her hand to it, "What did you do to get this?"

"Acted like you… spoke to a priest who I now swear is a ghost… got into a fight with a dog…" I replied.

She looked up at me with a raised brow before she giggled softly.

"Well… lucky for you, I've still got some gauze left over from your last dumb idea."

I nodded as I sat on the chair and she started wrapping it around my shoulder.

"Thanks…" I let out. "Though… I'm not really sure I actually deserve it…"

"Of course you do." She assured, "I might be mad at you… but you don't deserve to be hurt like this."

"Kinda figured you were ma… ad!" I hissed as she tied it a _little_ too tight.

"Oh… sorry… it still helps me if the pains more evident to get used to it, remember?" She informed me.

I nodded in understanding, "Right… almost forgot that."

"Now… why exactly did you get into a fight with a dog?" She blinked then started laughing at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah… yuck it up." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She tried to stop, and failed miserably, "But it _is_ funny!"

I rolled my eyes before I smiled a bit and touched my now wrapped shoulder, "Thanks…"

She nodded, sobering up, "Pleasure."

"And… I'm sorry about our argument… I was just… reluctant, I guess… to believe that Animus was wrong."

"And I get it… he was your friend…" She nodded, then looked away grumbling, "3,000-year friend, who's now a spirit…" She looked back at me, "But your friend."

I laughed softly and hugged her lightly with my good side, "Still."

She nodded, "It's hard to believe a friend you consider more a brother than anything to be wrong….. I _would_ know after all…"

"I'm sorry about Brent… and being mad…" I apologized quickly, "I didn't mean for him to-"

"It's not your fault." She cut me off quickly, "I'm not even mad about that anymore… I mean, he _is_ back… and that _is_ good..."

"What'll it take for you to forgive me?" I frowned.

She sighed and stood up, "Why don't you think to forgive yourself first?"

She walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

* * *

-I personally love the new inner conflict Merrick's having within himself, cause it's usually Cadinia with that trouble...

Looks like their roles are reversed... but can they fix it?

We'll just have to see.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	35. Heart of Truth

Well, got it here, and this was a pretty good chapter to write... and believe me, there's a lot in this short chapter...

So, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I sighed as I walked to my room the next morning.

I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up practicing Pool the whole night…

Let's just say, I've got several bruises where I know I shouldn't.

I was about to grab the handle when it opened and I saw Merrick behind it…. Rubbing his eyes?

"You okay Merrick?" I stifled a yawn.

He jumped and blinked at me, "Cadinia… you're awake?"

"I… couldn't sleep." Was all I was willing to say on that, "Have you… have you been crying?"

"Me? Crying? No way." He denied.

"Merrick, if this is about what I said last night… I'm still standing by it." I informed him, "You're a good person… but sometimes people can use that to their advantage in a bad way… I speak from _way_ too many personal experiences…"

Merrick frowned before he nodded softly.

I sighed and hugged him lightly, "It'd be great if you actually talked to me."

He nodded, "I know… I've just… been thinking."

I breathed a laugh as I pulled away, "That's not a good sign."

"Very funny." He smiled, "I mean, I've been thinking about what you said yesterday… and… I don't know how to forgive myself… after everything…"

I nodded as we sat in the room, "You know… humans are many things… some can be cowardly, others brave, some can be book smart, others, street smart… but what's amazing is we all have _one_ thing that's always the same. No matter the color of our skin, our beliefs, or our heritage, we all know how… to forgive."

"But how can we forgive _ourselves_?" Merrick wondered.

"Sometimes that's the hardest person _to_ forgive." I relented, "You know, people think they face their enemy in a fist fight… but in truth, sometimes their _worst_ enemy? It's themselves. And it's hardest to forgive your worst enemy…. But never impossible."

"How do you know that?" He frowned.

I bit my lip before I finally sighed, "When my mom died… I wasn't even old enough to know up from down… and when I found out about her death… I didn't know who did it… but I knew that if I was alive… I'd spend the rest of it, knowing that I could never have a full true family… and I could never be a normal person… I used to stare at my reflection for long stretches of times… thinking how stupid I was… but then, I was taught… that holding a grudge, be it against someone else or myself, isn't always easy to get rid of… but… it's possible. Not easy, but possible."

"How'd you do it?"

I shrugged, "I finally just… stopped worrying about why it happened… and just… got over it… I forgave myself for something that I couldn't have stopped even if I wanted to, and instead, focused on how I could take that, and make myself a better person."

"You make it sound so easy…" He sighed, "I wouldn't know where to start…"

"That's where you talk to me." I put my hand in his, "Merrick, sometimes people have to talk to actually figure things out."

Merrick looked at me before sighing, "I don't know why I should forgive myself… I mean… sure I was an idiot with not realizing Animus basically sent us a death wish when he told the WildZords…"

"Keep going…" I nodded.

"And he was my most trusted friend, even when he did that, and I get why… I mean.. he was my friend 3,000 years ago…"

"Almost there." I nodded.

"And that's the past, and time changes people…" Merrick went on then blinked, "I'm a total idiot! I trust him, and he could've very well gotten us killed!"

"And, you're there." I decided.

"How come I didn't realize this sooner?" He sighed.

I shrugged, "Sometimes, things aren't as easy to figure out as they seem."

He looked over at me, "Thank you."

"Pleasure." I smiled lightly.

He breathed a soft, sad, laugh and looked down, "I'm an idiot… aren't I?"

"No." I shook my head, "Just someone who's heart didn't know how to handle reality."

I stifled a yawn and Merrick blinked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I coughed another yawn down, "Yeah. I'm fine. Honest."

"Cadinia?" He folded his arms.

I sighed a yawn, "I couldn't sleep, so I've been up all night, trying to teach myself how to play pool like you… not the best idea."

Merrick frowned and rolled up one of my sleeves to see a large bruise on my arm. "Cadi…"

"I can't play pool, alright?" I rolled my eyes then had to put my hand behind me to keep me up.

"Woah… okay… you need to sleep." He decided.

"Thank you, Sherlock…" I grumbled.

He smiled lightly before he helped me into his bed and I laid down. "Go on, get some sleep."

I smiled lightly back, "Thanks… again."

He smiled a little more, "Pleasure."

He walked out of the room and I turned on my side before I closed my eyes and let my fatigue finally out so I'd fall asleep.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

I heard Merrick outside the room, which woke me up.

"Okay… flowers… sugar cookies… Orange slices… strawberry waffles… perfect…" He opened the door as softly as he could and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Now just to put this by the bed si…. Hi… Cadi…." He stopped walking when he saw me.

I laughed softly, "Morning, Merrick."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah… ya kinda did." I nodded.

"Sorry." He smiled lightly, "I was just hoping I could give you…." He threw the flower into the trash can. "Give you this when you woke up."

I smiled softly as he put the tray in my lap, "Thanks."

"Welcome." He assured, "And I made this all from scratch so… I really hope you like it."

I took a bite of one of the sugar cookies and moaned at the flavor.

"This is really good."

"Oh thank goodness." He breathed out.

I raised a brow, "Come on, you're a good chef…. Once in a while."

He rolled his eyes then bit his lip, "Well… I… should be going… it's almost time to… play for the deer…"

I nodded softly, "It's okay. I'll see you later."

He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me to eat the meal he'd made me.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I was in the woods, strumming my guitar, trying to see if I could strum softly without messing up a string.

Sounds a lot easier than it is when you're only an armature.

Finally, I groaned and sat it down, closing my eyes and rubbing my face a bit.

I could feel myself itching to burn something, but I kept resisting it… and it hurt… a lot.

I forced the feeling down even more before I opened my eyes at the sound of someone coming closer.

I grabbed one of my hidden sickles from where I hid it by the tree and looked around.

"Someone there?" I frowned.

Whoever it was walked closer and I readied my weapon.

Right as I was about to strike, they came into the light and I breathed out with relief, putting my weapon back where I'd had it. "Taylor don't scare me like that!"

She didn't say anything, just… stared.

"Taylor?" I frowned.

Again, she didn't say anything.

"Okay… I'm… gonna go back to my strumming…" I slowly backed to my guitar.

She followed with each step.

Ultimately, I changed my course and lunged for my weapon… which is when she went for the attack.

I round kicked her back and grabbed my sickle before I held it at the ready.

"Who are you? Really." I questioned.

She smirked and shook her head.

I took a step to the side and she followed.

This continued a few more times before I just ran through the woods with her doing the same a few feet in front of me.

She grabbed a sword and held it out as I went to strike her with my sickle.

She held us there and I grunted as I tried to keep my weapon from moving in my direction.

I heard the Savage Cycles close by and I chanced a glance to see five of the six rangers -No Merrick- running up to us.

"Woah! Taylor that's…!"

"No way…" The Yellow ranger whispered.

"Glad to know it's not you!" I smirked before I kicked this faker back.

I grabbed the sword and threw it to the side while I held my sickle at the ready again as the others got up to me.

The fake Taylor laughed before it shimmered into a broken mirror like monster.

It was covered with shining mirrors from the top to it's… feet.

The only way I could tell it actually had a head was the dark orbs for eyes on the top with a cutout mouth below it.

"Well… you won't get past this!" It shinned its mirrors at us, causing us to cover our faces since it was so bright.

When it stopped, we looked to see that the monster had gotten away.

"Darn it!" We all hissed.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Where were you?" I growled softly as I walked to the back of the Roadhouse where Merrick was working on that… thing he wouldn't tell me about.

He jumped and hid… whatever it was, behind his back.

"For what?"

"There was an…" I looked around before I hissed, "Org attack!"

He blinked before his eyes went wide, "What?"

"Seriously?" I growled softly, "How couldn't you have known? I nearly got my butt kicked!"

"The wind didn't tell me." He shrugged.

I took a deep breath to keep from lighting him on fire.

He was right, he only came to help the Rangers when the wind told him…

But _come on_!

"Doesn't a civilian nearly getting killed count as something the wind would warn you about?!" I snarled.

"Possibly…" He nodded, "I'm sorry…"

I took another deep breath before I let out calmly, "I'm going for a run… don't follow me…"

 _ **19 minutes later…**_

I groaned as I finally came to a stop beside the large oak and sat down.

My wrist burned a bit and I rubbed it in pain, feeling the fire rising inside me.

I bit my lip and forced it back down, trying to relax.

After everything, I don't know why I try to force it down. But I can't help it. I still care about protecting people, and if I let loose my fire… I could level the whole town!

So I'm not risking it… I'll never risk hurting people.

"Well."

I jumped and turned at the voice.

"If it isn't the _former_ Gold Ranger." That Mirror Org mocked me.

I reached for my Solar Cell but froze.

"Oh… forget already?" It continued to mock before it flashed its mirrors and I could barely see.

I groaned as it struck me down before I felt Putrids grab me and pull me back up.

My mouth fell open when I saw that… _I_ was standing where the Mirror Org once stood.

"Now… to deal with those pesky rangers. Putrids, lock her away!"

I struggled, but they held me firm, and I could do nothing as they pulled me away.

 **Merrick**

I scrapped at the box again as I thought about Cadi's recent anger…

It wasn't directed at me like usual…. Heck, she was more _understanding_ of me than usual, it was like… it was directed at everyone close.

Sure, she tries to play it off… but… sometimes, when I can't sleep… I'd hear her crying and whimpering in her dreams… and it hurts so much that I can't help her.

"Merrick?"

I hid the box behind me before I rolled my eyes when I saw Cole, "Don't do that! I thought you were Cadi!"

"That's… who I was coming to look for… where is she?"

"I don't know." I shook my head, "Probably in the woods… she hasn't come to talk to me in half an hour."

He nodded, "Still content on remaining-"

"A normal teenager, yeah." I cut him off, "Don't call her a civilian… I'm trying to change her mind… but she won't budge."

"Why are you trying to change her mind if it doesn't want to be changed?"

"Because she's my best friend!" I snapped, "And I… I care about her… but if she's not willing to be a Ranger… then fine. We can't _force_ her to be one."

He blinked then nodded, "Okay…"

With that, Cole walked away, leaving me alone.

I took a deep breath before I turned back to the box and continued to put it together.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

I was back in the main room, sweeping the floors silently as I tried to think.

Cadi wasn't back… probably taking Willie's offer of a full day off… and I felt this… pit in my gut.

"Merrick? You hungry?" Willie got my attention.

I glanced over at him then shook my head, "No thanks."

"Really?" He blinked, "You and Nia are usually wanting to scarf these down."

I looked down, "I know…"

"What's been up with you two lately? You've been at each other's throats more than two Turkey Vultures fighting for the last piece of meat." He noted.

I shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Don't care."

We looked over and I couldn't help but feel relieved when I saw Cadi walked into the room.

"Cadi…" I breathed out softly.

"Yeah?" She shrugged and walked past me.

I dropped the broom and grabbed her hand before she could completely go, "Cadi… we should talk…"

"Or you could let my hand go so I don't burn it off." She hissed softly.

"Burn it as much as you want, I don't care. We _need_ to talk." I hissed back.

"We don't need to talk. I need to get my things." She growled softly.

"You're not leaving."

"You're not stopping me."

"Cadi!" I took in a deep breath, "Listen to me, when I say, you can't leave… helping the team or not, you can't leave."

"And why the heck not?" She growled, "I've got no real home anyway. My family probably wants me deader than anyone right now… I might as well leave town."

"Because we need you." I let out, " _I_ need you… please."

"You can talk all you want, my answer remains the same as it was before. I'm leaving. I've got no ties here." She walked to the Rooms.

I bit my lip before I looked at Willie, who waved for me to follow her.

I sighed and quickly rushed into Cadi's room.

"Cadi… wait… please." I grabbed her shoulder.

The fire that sprang from her hand and grab mine almost made me wanna let go… but I didn't.

"As I said, burn my hand as much as you want… but I won't let go. Not now. We need to talk… so… please… let's just talk." I begged.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There's a lot to talk about." I reasoned, "Like… where you plan on going."

"A little known place called 'Anywhere but here'." She replied sharply, letting my hand go as she walked into the room.

"Cadi… please." I stepped after her, "Please… we… you can't… I need you here."

"You don't need me." She denied, "You and the others can fight Orgs all on your own."

"That's not true." I reasoned, "If it hadn't been for you-"

"The _only_ good thing I've done is the one time my powers were used to heal, not burn." She shook her head, "I can't let that affect me."

"Cadi… please." I grabbed her arm lightly.

Right as I was about to continue, the window blew open and I felt the wind and heard the WolfZord howl.

"Go." She sighed.

"Not without you." I adjusted my grip, "Please?"

She groaned softly, "Man… I'm gonna regret this… come on!"

She pulled me out of the room with her freaky strength.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Stay here." I instructed as we were close to the battle.

"Yeah… no argument from me." She nodded.

I nodded softly before I hurried over to the battle, pulling out my morpher. "Wild Access!"

I grabbed my Lunar Cue, and changed it, "Lunar Cue! Saber Mode!"

Within seconds, I easily cut down several Putrids and got up to the others.

"Cadinia….?"

"Not helping… not now." I denied.

"Not for _you_ anyway!" Toxica's voice caused all of us to look at where she was with Jindrax, "Oh, Cadinia!"

"What?!" We all hissed before my best friend stepped out of nowhere.

"Hey, guys." Was she smirking?!

"Looks like your former friend sold you out to be with the real winners!" Toxica laughed.

"There's no _way_ Cadi would sell us out." I growled.

"You don't know me at all." She retorted.

"There's one way to tell." Taylor noted, "Merrick… you have to attack her."

"Are you-"

"Just trust me." She growled.

I bit my lip, then nodded, "Okay…"

I stepped forward and looked at her eyes, "Cadi… what did you tell me, about your Mom?"

"She's a wonderful person, who loves everything."

"You're not Cadi." I breathed out, shaking in anger, "She told me her mother _died_ quite a while ago. I promised I'd never bring it up for her sake… you're not her!"

Cadi growled before she changed into the Mirror Org.

 **Third Person**

The real Cadinia growled as she struggled against her new restraints.

A fire burned inside her, but she forced it back down.

"I'm not hurting anyone… not ever." She hissed to herself, but groaned in pain after a second, "Then again… a little fire never hurt anyone…"

She groaned softly as her hands burned to life.

She grabbed her restraints and they instantly burned to ash and dust.

Taking a deep breath as she rubbed her wrists, Cadinia broke into a Ninja Run as soon as she could.

 _ **Back at the battle…**_

"You rangers think you're _so_ smart…" The Mirror Org commented before it changed to look like Cole in his Ranger Form.

"But I can change into any one of you." He noted then changed to Merrick in his Ranger form.

"And know each of your tactics."

It switched back to the Org form.

"What about Ninja Tactics?"

A strip of Golden light came at The Orgs before landing before them.

Cadinia stood up straight, glaring at the Mirror Org as she spun her Sickles in her hands.

"You can't play a fool." Cadinia finished.

"Cadinia?"

She turned to face the Rangers, nodding.

"Yeah… it's really me." She assured, "Trust me."

Merrick looked at her and nodded, "It is."

"You shouldn't be here… without Animus protecting you-"

"Animus was the reason I threw away my crystal to begin with." Cadinia cut Cole off, "Guys, he played us like a fiddle… he made a liar out of me… and messed up my powers…"

As she was speaking, the Orgs were getting back up, readying a strike.

"Cadi behind you!"

She glanced behind her and saw the Mirror Org.

"Not today!" She snarled and struck it back with her sickles, "Animus was _wrong_ about humans… but that doesn't mean I won't fight with every breath in my body till you freaks of nature are all gone and I can get out of this literal godforsaken town!"

A bright flash of light zoomed past everyone and Cadinia grabbed it out of the air before it wrapped around her wrist… then grabbed the head off.

"Wild Access!" She shouted.

Once she was morphed, her suit with its burnt orange accents, she pulled out her sickles and jumped into the air and cut the Mirror Org down.

"Wait!" Merrick held up a hand as the other five were about to create their Jungle Sword, "I don't think she'll need our help for this…."

And he was right.

Cadinia jumped a bit backward and sliced across the air, "Flaming Sickle Blow!"

The strike went through the air and up to the Org, effectively destroying it.

"Whoa…" Everyone whispered.

Cadinia breathed heavily as she stood up straight.

Toxica gulped as she came out of hiding, holding her staff.

The Solar Ranger scuffed, "Go ahead… he'll still be going down in five minutes, tops!"

"Evil Spirits of Toil and Strife! Give this fallen Org new life!" The Duchess Org took the challenge.

Within moments, the Mirror Org was three times its original size.

"WildZord Descend!" Cadinia held up her Crystal Dagger easily.

The HorseZord came down and struck the Mirror Org back easily.

Before Cadinia could call anything else, Merrick grabbed her.

"Cadi… we need to work together." He let out.

"Let me go _right now_ , Howler!" She growled, her hands slowly flaming through the gloves of her uniform.

"No… Cadi, come on. I know you're angry… heck, I know you hate us more than _anything_ right now… but we _have_ to work together…"

"No."

"At least let me help you." He begged.

Cadinia sighed, "Fine. Whatever."

"That's all I ask." Merrick nodded before he created his Laser Pool, "WildZords Descend!"

Once the three Zords came to the battle, Cadinia and Merrick crossed weapons.

"WildZords combine!"

The two quickly jumped into the Steed-Predazord.

"Steed-Predazord, Awaken!" They called as they placed their weapons in the control panels.

"You think you can still stop me?!" The Mirror Org changed to the Blue Moon Form of the Predazord.

"What's that?" Cadinia hissed.

"Not a good sign." Merrick let out.

"Blue Moon Wave!" Merrick's voice came from the opposing Megazord and struck the Steed-Predazord back.

Cadinia groaned as she was nearly knocked off her feet, but held herself up.

"You okay?"

"Just great." She growled, "Can we just beat this freak and get out of here?"

"But how? Blue Moon Mode is the Predazord's strongest Mode…"

"The _Predazord_ 's strongest." Cadinia noted, "Not the _Steed_ -Predazord's…. Besides, I've got a crazy idea that just might work."

She took the HorseZord's Crystal out of the holster of her Dagger and put the PenguinZord's in its place.

"I get it." Merrick nodded.

"PenguinZord, combine!" The two called.

The HammerheadZord detached from the main Megazord and the PenguinZord took its place.

"Predazord; Fire and Snow Formation!" The two let out.

"Like that's gonna scare me!"

"It should!" Cadinia smirked, "Snowblower Strike!"

The PenguinZord arm lifted up and opened, sending the cold crystals at the Org, freezing it.

"Wolf Punch!" Merrick continued.

The WolfZord arm punched the frozen Org once, forcing it out of its casing, and destroying the Blue Moon Mode, leaving just the Original Org.

"Ready?" Merrick looked at Cadinia.

"Heck yeah!" She nodded, "Horse Heat Burst!"

"Penguin Blizzard!"

The two Zords belonging to the Gold Ranger lifted up and sent the respective final attacks at the Mirror Org.

"I'm all cracked up!" It complained before it exploded.

"We did it." Cadinia breathed out, feeling exhausted from all adrenaline that was leaving her system.

Merrick grinned to himself as he looked over at her, "Yeah… you did."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Where is it?" Cadinia whispered as she looked around, "Come on… where is it?"

"Looking for this?"

She jumped and turned to Merrick, who was holding her guitar out.

"Yeah." She smiled and slowly walked up to him.

"Found it… washed up by the creak." He added as he walked closer and held it out for her, "I knew it was yours since it also had _C.L.D._ on it."

Cadinia smiled lightly and hugged him before she took it, "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded, "Pleasure… anything I can do for you."

She frowned, "You okay?"

"Of course… just… I'm sorry." He let out, "For… pretty much _everything_ that's happened the last few days…"

Cadinia put her guitar down and folded her arms, "Keep talking."

"Cadi, you're my best friend… I didn't mean to hurt you… at all… ever… in any way…" Merrick sighed before he looked at her, with tears slowly coming down his face, "Please… forgive me?"

Cadinia frowned before she pulled him into a hug, "How can I still hate you after that?"

"Easily." He relented softly, "Not that I don't deserve it."

"Well… that's fair." Cadinia agreed, "But… a human is allowed mistakes."

"I made a huge one…"

"…Remember when I nearly let it slip I was Ninja?"

"Yeah?"

"To a Solar Ninja… that's a _huge_ mistake." Cadinia informed him, "So's being in the Ocean to surf…"

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Because I didn't wanna keep secrets from you." She replied, "Howler… you made a huge mistake when you became Zen-Aku… but I…. Amazingly, forgive you. Because that's what I do… that's what _friends_ do. Besides, you found my guitar… so I think we're even."

"I don't think we'll ever be even." Merrick relented.

Cadinia smiled lightly, "But _this_ is a start."

* * *

Wow, I got a lot packed into this chapter that I really loved.

Oh, but this was pretty much the last of the chapters that I _don't_ hate writing... so... there's that...

At least Cadinia and Merrick have made up, which is good.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	36. Forever Silver and Gold

If you couldn't tell, this is a play on _Forever Red_ , yes I know there's less than 10 sixth rangers, believe me, I've been doing the math... But I really hope it's good either way...

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Merrick**

I raised a brow as I saw Cadinia step out of the Roadhouse, clearly sad, as I was cutting some wood.

"You alright?" I questioned, moving up to her.

"Yeah." She shrugged, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately, you know."

I nodded, "Yeah…" I grabbed her hand as she was about to grab a piece of wood for me to cut… even if I was finishing up already. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Merrick." She sighed, "As I said… a lot on my mind… are you gonna hang out with the others for their training?"

"Nah." I denied, "I think I should help Willie with a barbecue he's planning."

"Smart." She nodded, "Need a hand?"

"I'd appreciate it." I relented, "Though, I'm almost done."

She smiled lightly and went to grab one of the blocks of wood… right when I heard something behind us.

I stopped her and we both looked to see someone, a guy about our age, maybe a few years older, walking up to us from… quite literally out of nowhere.

"Merrick Baliton? Cadinia Drenor?" He asked.

We looked at each other, then back at him.

"Merrick Baliton? Cadinia Drenor?" He repeated, "Silver and Gold Wild Force Rangers?"

"How do you know who we are?" I questioned, feeling protective of Cadinia.

"I'm Mike Corbett." This… guy answered, "The Magna Defender of the Lost Galaxy…. And I need your help."

We looked at each other again, then Cadinia asked, "Say we do help you… what's the problem?"

"I'll explain everything in time, but for now, I need you to follow me." He let out.

"I don't know…" I wanted to deny.

"I'm in." Cadi decided almost instantly.

Inwardly, I groaned.

"Where she goes, I go." I agreed hesitantly.

"Alright…" He walked over and put his hands to our shoulders, "You may wanna stay still."

Everything suddenly changed around us.

We suddenly were in a town I… did not know.

"Marina Bay." Cadi gaped.

"Should I ask how you even know that?"

"Nope." She let out.

"There's a few rangers here that can help us." Mike explained shortly before he started leading us down a simple pathway.

But, I pulled Cadi back, "Do you really think we can trust him?"

"Merrick, right now, I don't know _who_ I can trust… but if he needs help, I'm gonna give it everything I've got… and then some."

With that, she continued on.

I sighed before I followed after them…

Something just… felt wrong letting her do something like this so soon after Animus froze her… and even after our… disagreement.

But… I couldn't just let this go yet.

I have to keep her safe.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

We reached an old warehouse, with two cars parked close by.

As we walked inside, I noticed them getting out.

With one car revealing Eric Myers.

"Hey man." We clapped hands with him.

"I see you've already met Eric Myers. The Time Force Quantum Ranger." Mike nodded.

"Yeah, could say that." I mumbled softly, seeing the smile on Cadi's face become a little brighter at the sight of the Time Force Ranger.

The others step forward and I frowned.

It was a mix of people… but, I noticed a common theme between them quite easily.

While Eric wore his uniform, these guys, except for one at least, all wore either silver or Gold like clothes.

"This is Zhane. Silver Space Ranger." Mike motioned to the one in a black in silver-like uniform, then motioned to the one in a red and black jacket, "Ryan Mitchel-"

"Lightspeed, Titanium Ranger." Cadi let out, "I was in Marina Bay two years ago…"

 _"So that's how she knew."_ I realized with a frown.

"Good to finally meet you." Cadi shook his hand and I felt something in my gut at the sight… something I didn't like at all.

Anyway, I listened to the other introductions but constantly glanced at Ryan out of the corner of my eye.

However, I did frown when I did a sudden head-count.

Counting Cadi and I, there were only 6 people.

"I had to step away from something Wes had gotten called for." Eric pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah… you pick us up outta the blue… it's gotta be important." Cadi commented.

"I can't explain much until our mission leader gets here." Mike shook his head.

"Mission leader?" Cadi and I repeated.

"That would fall to me."

We turned at the voice and saw a guy that looked about 21, maybe 20.

He was in some kind of black and gold gi.

"My name is Trey…. And, the reason for calling you all here is because there is a galaxy, that is close to crossing with this one." He informed us.

Cadinia frowned, "What's the other Galaxy?"

"It's called the Terra Galaxy…. it's where I'm from." He replied simply.

"There's more." Trey let out, "The Terra Galaxy is completely off its sync with the rest of the galaxy… which means someone must've found a way to change its course…."

"But I thought all the Lost Galaxy Rangers destroyed every villain there?" Zhane brought up a good point.

"We destroyed the leaders." Mike reasoned, "Some of their generals must've survived."

"The Terra Galaxy's timeline is different than the Milky-Way's." Trey went on as he started to pace in front of us, "For here it's only been a few years, for them, it's been decades." He sighed. "They've been a massive increase in the Terra Galaxy's population, on a single planet… I believe their plan is to breach over to the Milky-Way….. then head straight for Earth."

"Another Galaxy?" I frowned, "But… how are we supposed to defeat them?"

Zhane smirked and turned our attention to something coming out of the shadows, "In this…"

Needless to say, my mouth dropped open.

Right before us, was a giant silver space-ship.

"The Mega Winger Mach II." Zhane finished, "Straight off the construction yards of KO-35."

"Guys." Trey got our attention again, "This is going to be a very dangerous mission. But I can't force you to go. This is a decision you have to make on your own."

I bit my lip before I stepped up, "I don't know much about… spaceships, or this other Galaxy…. But if Earth is in trouble…. You better believe I'll do everything I can to protect it. So, I'm in."

"Same goes for me." Eric nodded.

"You can count me in." Ryan agreed.

We all looked at Cadinia as she stepped forward.

"While I don't know much about any of what we're gonna do… I've grown up and learned to love this piece of rock we're standing on. So there ain't no way I'm gonna let some punks from a Galaxy not-so-far, far away come and destroy it. Damn, right I'm in."

I blinked, well said.

"Alright, it's settled." Zhane nodded.

With that, we started for the… Spaceship.

 _ **13 minutes later…**_

We were literally flying inside a spaceship.

"Cadinia?"

"Oh, believe me, I've been pinching myself since we got inside this thing." She breathed out.

"Good… uh… how are you not…?"

"Passing out?" She raised a brow, "I guess because I… don't _feel_ high up."

I nodded, "That's good…"

"Listen… about why I was upset…." She was about to explain when Eric poked his head in.

"Hey, guys? Meeting in the control room."

We nodded, "On our way."

"We'll talk later." Cadi whispered before she led me through the area.

I winced at the use of the sentence, but I didn't let it distract me that much.

As we walked into the control room, I saw all of the other five gathered around the table.

We sat down… well, I sat down, Cadi leaned against the table, her arms folding almost as soon as she did.

As soon as we were, Trey stood up.

"Alright, we'll be at the edge of the galaxy soon…"

"Have you contacted any other rangers?" Zhane questioned simply.

"I've tried… but the rangers I could ask are busy with their own world ending problem." He relented.

"Pardon me for saying… but there's only six of us… and we're headed into a war." Cadi commented, "How does that stack up?"

"There are other rangers out there, Delphine, the White Ranger of the Aquitian Rangers, has agreed to meet us at the edge of the galaxy."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." Mike commented simply.

Of course, as he said that, the ship literally rocked as something hit it.

We groaned as we fell a bit against the table, Cadi barely keeping herself up, slipping into my hold a bit.

She shoved me off and quickly put her hand to the wall, closing her eyes before she mumbled something I couldn't hear.

Then, she opened her eyes, cursing.

"Something's in the back of the ship… and I don't think it's friendly."

"Let's go." Eric decided.

We nodded and quickly ran out.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

When we got to the back, there was someone in a white, black, and gold ranger suit.

"Tommy?" Trey questioned.

"Not quite!" The Ranger growled before demorphing.

The Ranger, a guy with long black hair, wearing green of all colors, stood before us.

Of course, instinctively, all of us got into fighting stances the moment he demorphed.

"Try the better version." He scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

He looked at Cadi and I, raising a brow at my best friend, "Well, first of all, I heard you had a little galaxy problem. So do I… I figured the Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend."

"Why should we trust you?" Ryan questioned.

Cadi frowned before she scoffed, "He's scared. He needs our help to beat these freaks."

This Tommy glared at her, but then nodded, "Right… Now, I know where we can find them, if you let me help, I'll take you to them."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Trey bit.

"What do I have to lose?"

"Dude's got a point." I grumbled.

"Alright." Trey relaxed out of his stance, but I could tell he was still guarded, like the rest of us.

"Alright… let's get going." Tommy moved around us, "We have a limited time as is."

I looked over at Cadi, who nodded.

I bit my lip as we followed after everyone else.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Why can't we just Hyper-Jump this thing to the edge of the Galaxy?" Cadi questioned as we were in the control room, looking everything over.

"Same reason Han Solo didn't think it was a good idea." Zhane scoffed softly.

"Science proves him wrong." Cadi countered.

I felt my eye twitch a bit as I watched them talk, laughing and smiling together.

Of course, I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump and look to see Eric and Ryan close by.

"Yeah guys?" I played off my spying.

"Dude, are you dating her or something?"

"No… but I'm protective of her." I shrugged.

Of course, as they were about to retort, there was a loud beeping, gaining all of our attention.

We walked all the way in as a literal Alien language appeared on the screen with a large image.

"Alright, we've reached the edge of the galaxy…" Trey informed us, "On the other side lies the Terra Galaxy."

 **Cadinia**

I nodded, "We're ready."

Merrick nodded beside me, "Absolutely."

"Alright… everyone hold tight… it… gets a little bumpy."

We nodded and moved out of the control room, holding onto some holding poles.

Merrick, however, pulled me into his grip instead and grabbed the doorway.

I held tightly to the door as my vision literally phased in and out of color.

And… I… might've… sorta kinda… grabbed Merrick tighter, burying my head in his chest…

But, when we got to the other side… we slowly let go of the doorway… and I slowly pulled out of Merrick's grip.

When he looked at me in surprise, I turned my attention to the control room and walked, weakly, back into it with the other seven rangers…

Can I _call_ that guy in green a ranger? He seems evil.

Anyway, when we got inside the control room, on the screen was a large… dark… I don't know how to describe it.

It wasn't a building per-say, but it wasn't just an object.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"That's the old loading dock of Terra Venture… my home city." Mike informed us, "They've been real busy."

"Alright… we better go before they know we're here."

Of course, and why am I not surprised, that statement was followed by a direct attack that sent all of us to the floor, or in Zhane's, Tommy's, and my case, against a surface, jetting into our waists.

"I think they know we're here." I moaned out.

"Kinda got that." The others agreed in grunts.

We all moved out a bit and I looked over at Tommy, who looked at Trey.

"Your call, Golden Boy." He commented.

Trey nodded, "We better land… and then, we fight."

"The air around the landing pad of Terra is the same as that of earth, so we're safe to go there unmorphed." Mike added simply.

Merrick raised a brow then looked at me, and I knew what was on his mind, though it was the last on mine, _'Why would we not morph to fight first?'_

For me, I knew why, morphing restrained me from showing my full fight skills, so the fact we didn't have to morph right away was good enough for me.

"Alright, let's land this bad boy and get going." I let out.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

After we landed, all seven of us walked out into the loading-dock area, and I noticed someone walking up to us in the distance.

Two someone's to be exact.

As they came closer, I heard something behind them, and saw… well… I don't know _what_ I saw, but it couldn't be anywhere near good.

The two, one in a white ranger uniform and the other in a bulky black ranger uniform, got up to us fairly quickly.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you at the edge of the galaxy." The White Ranger, who I assume was Delphine, let out.

"The welcoming party wanted to have some fun." The other Ranger let out.

We looked and saw that a weird robo… jester?… was stepping out to us, with a bunch of different looking grunts following right behind.

"Ah! More rangers!" The jester declared, his voice echoing, seeing a chill up my spine.

"You're not gonna get away with your plan, Deviot!" Mike declared, giving the monster a name.

"That's what you think…!" Deviot denied, "You might have defeated me once, but that won't happen again!"

"We'll see about that." I growled softly.

"Stingwingers!" Deviot called.

Several… insect-like monsters appeared around him.

"Alright, guys… let's do it!" Trey let out as we got in fighting stances.

"Attack!" Deviot declared.

As the grunts ran at us, we met them halfway.

I kicked several down before I felt something running down the way.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't see it at all, even as it threw Deviot backward.

Of course, my attention was brought back to the fight at hand when a Stingwinger struck me… with one of its fly-like wings no less.

"Time to see if our cockroaches." I growled before I waved my hand in a beckoning motion, "Bring it on."

The grunts went to strike me, but I burnt my hands to life and sent a wave of my attack around at them, jumping from these Stingwingers to a few in the far back, burning those too.

When I landed, I smirked up at the grunts as they all fell down, exploding and burning.

"That's a nope." I let out softly.

Of course, I noticed the ring-leader of this entire attack, Deviot, running out to a ship.

"Guys!" I called out as a new wave of Stingwingers went at me, "He's getting away!"

Merrick got beside me as he kicked several of the grunts down, "Think you can hold him off?"

I smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that."

I sent a wave of flames through a row of the Stingwingers that I followed through till I got out if the building, seeing Deviot running to that ship still.

"Not if I can stop you first." I growled before I called, "Hey! You missed one!"

The monster turned to me, "What?!"

"Ninja Shadow Move!" I hissed, moving from the opening right in behind him.

He looked at where I'd been, "Where'd that brat…?!"

"Right here!" I kicked him to the ground, then readied my flames.

Deviot got back up, sending a blast from his eyes… that threw me backwards, to the ground.

I groaned softly, "I wasn't expecting that…"

But, I got back up either way, ready to continue fighting.

"You're just a girl! How can you think of beating me?!" Deviot laughed darkly.

I smirked, "Whoever said I'd be beating you alone?"

"Huh?"

The other eight rangers got behind him, which he turned to look at.

I leaped over his shoulder and backflipped beside Merrick, turning to smirk at the monster.

"This isn't over!" Deviot raised his hand, "You see… I've learned a few new tricks!"

I frowned before several different monsters, some I knew as Putrids or old Orgs, others I couldn't recognize for the life of me.

But, we all got into fighting stances the moment we saw this happen all the way

"Just great." Merrick growled, "The worst of the worst."

"You guys thinking what I am?" Tommy looked over at all of us.

We nodded and quickly held our morphers at the ready.

Tommy twisted his up, Trey crossed his arms, Zhane raised his morpher, Mike raised his sword above his head, Ryan pressed his morpher open, Eric raised his morpher to his lips, and Merrick and I pulled our morphers from our wrists and activated them.

"Dragonzord!" Tommy called out.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Trey shouted.

"Let's Rocket!" Zhane went on.

"Magna Power!" Mike exclaimed.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan declared.

"Quantum Power!" Eric yelled.

"Wild Access!" Merrick and I finished.

Within moments, all of us were morphed in our respective ranger uniforms.

"Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger!" Tommy got into his fighting stance.

"Aquitian White Ranger!" Delphine got in her stance.

"Zeo Gold Ranger!" Trey got in his fighting stance.

"Phantom Ranger!" The… well… Phantom ranger let out, getting into his stance.

"Space Silver Ranger!" Zhane jumped into his stance.

"Lightspeed Titanium Ranger!" Ryan got into his stance.

"Time Force Quantum Ranger!" Eric got into his stance.

"Wild Force Silver Ranger!" Merrick called next as he got in his usual fighting stance.

"Wild Force Gold Ranger!" I raised my hands up in my usual fighting stance.

"Power Rangers!" We all called out as we all got out of our stances.

"Destroy them!" Deviot ordered.

Once more, we met the monsters halfway and started striking them back.

Easily, I took down a row of the monsters in my way before I was thrown to the ground by a few of the stronger ones.

I got back up, growling, "Kick me down, I still get up! Stronger!" I struck them with my Crystal Dagger. "Smarter!" I cut them back with a Horse Sickle. "Quicker!" I crossed the blades and sent a flaming attack at them.

As the final attack hit, I took in a soft breath before I looked over at Merrick, who was encasing those he was fighting in his Laser Pool.

I got beside him and set the field aflame as my gloves burnt heavily.

"Good call." Merrick nodded before he put his crystals down on his end.

"Fire Break!" We called easily.

Once his attack struck all of the monsters, I was surprised to say the least when I felt a monster pull me backward… that monster being the Soundboard Org.

I pulled away and kicked him back before I readied my sickles, "Not this time!"

Trey got beside me as another monster that I can't quite describe got next to the Org.

"It's time for a gold rush!" Trey called, raising a staff.

I smirked softly as I raised my personal weapons high, "Couldn't agree more… Horse Sickle Blow!"

Both of our following attacks destroyed the monsters and the unfortunate grunts that were right behind them.

As we looked around after that, I noticed no more monsters remaining… except for Deviot… who was inside that stupid ship!

And got it to start flying!

 **Third Person**

"We'll never be able to get up there!" Tommy growled.

Cadinia frowned before she realized there _was_ a way.

"I got this!" The female gold ranger let out before she threw her TerrapinZord's out so it could change into the Terra- _Board_.

Once it did, Cadinia jumped on its back and flew up to where the thing was going.

"Come on… come on…!" She hissed softly as she got closer to it.

"Ha! You think you can beat me?!" Deviot laughed, "You couldn't if you tried!"

He sent a strike at her, and Cadinia nearly fell off the board, but she kept herself up by kneeling onto the back and held onto the edge before she glared up.

"You're not destroying my galaxy!" She snarled.

As she did, her suit turned to what she was officially calling its Burn State.

The moment she was fully engulfed in this, her flames spread to her board as she got up to the monster all the way, pulling out her sickles in the process.

"Ninja Travel!" Cadinia growled at the last second as the monster was about to strike her.

* * *

She ended up above him, causing her to smirk.

"Triple Flaming Blow!" She called before she rammed the monster down, burning it heavily where she first cut, then increased the cut around him with her board before she moved up and flicked her wrist.

This caused flames to shoot inside the monster through the cuts with ease.

The men cheered as the monster was destroyed within moments with a large explosion and Cadinia flew her Terra-Board back down to them.

"Not bad for a girl, huh?" Merrick couldn't see it, but he _knew_ Cadinia was smirking with pride.

"You _nailed_ it!" Zhane cheered, getting up to her.

Merrick's eyes went huge, and he was thankful his helmet hid the sudden rage inside them.

"We better get going." Tommy decided, "We've all got places to go."

The other eight nodded before they started for the ship.

Cadinia wrapped an arm around Merrick and Eric as they got into step together.

"For once, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but why don't we celebrate on the Animarium?"

The other six looked back at them and nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

"I must return to my home… but it has been an honor to fight among you." Phantom Ranger reasoned before he disappeared into the dark.

"Alright… everyone else… let's go!"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Merrick pulled Cadinia back a bit as everyone was eating and having a good time on the Animarium.

"Cadi… please… can you now tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's nothing… really… I've… just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Merrick frowned, then guessed, "Is this about me and the Princess again?"

"And what if it is?" Cadinia folded her arms.

"You gotta get over it, Cadi… it's not like I enjoying staying up here while you're down there." Merrick let out softly, trying to calm her down.

"If you like her so much, then stay up here." She gritted out softly, refusing to care.

"I don't like her anymore." Merrick whispered.

"Sure." Cadinia scoffed before she walked over to the other rangers, all of whom were cheering and laughing.

Merrick sighed, watching her go, before he walked over and joined in the fun.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

As everyone was leaving, Cadinia waved the rangers going off to different planets goodbye as Merrick got the contact information for the other rangers.

Trey and Zhane stepped up to her, both smiling lightly.

"It was an honor to fight alongside you both." Cadinia informed them, "I've heard a lot about you."

Trey smiled, "It's good to know the Gold legacy still lives on in a true fighter."

"Yeah." Zhane nodded, "I bet all the boys on KO-35 are gonna be jealous…"

Cadinia raised a brow before she shook her head a bit, no sense dwelling on it, "I guess."

They held their hands out, but the horse ranger took a step further and wrapped her arms around both of them, hugging them close.

This followed them hugging back… before the guys can swear they felt eyes glaring into the back of their heads.

As they pulled apart, Trey walked up to the ship that would take him back to his home world.

The rest of the six rangers gathered around the area as he blasted off, watching the first Gold ranger disappear into the sky.

"So that's Trey… the best ranger ever." Cadinia nodded softly to herself.

Of course, the comment got picked up by the others.

"Oh come on, I was the first ranger full time!" Zhane defended his ranger time.

"I had training from my predecessor, I'm way stronger than the first Gold." Mike added.

"Are you kidding? I got trained by evil itself, I'm _way_ stronger than him." Ryan added.

"I was holding back, next time…!" Eric smirked.

"The WolfZord could have his pyramid thing for breakfast." Merrick scoffed.

Cadinia shrugged, "I don't know boys… sometimes the best things ripen with age."

"Oh, we'll show you age!" The five started chasing her, laughing lightly as they did.

* * *

-Well, is this a good Forever Red version or what?

Question is... will Merrick act on his feelings? Or let them go?

Find out next week.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	37. Greedy Pull

This was actually pretty tricky to write, but fun nonetheless...

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I growled as I watched Princess Shayla making googly eyes over Merrick while I was eating some lunch in the park with the others.

Not that I'm bitter… or jealous… or anything.

No… I'm… fine…

"Cadinia? You're gonna lose your sandwich."

I blinked and quickly put my sandwich down, still looking at Merrick and the Princess.

"Staring at them won't change anything."

"Thank you, Conductor, of the Sherrick Train!" I glared at Cole, "I already know that!"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Not really… not since last week." I relented, "But, what'd be the point?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Just because I like someone doesn't mean I have to tell them." I bit before I stood up, "I've gotta get back to Willie's… call me when lover boy's done."

With that, I walked away, anger still brewing inside me.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Stupid Merrick… stupid love…" I growled as I cut some wood, "Stupid heart…"

A block of wood hit my foot hard and I groaned in pain.

"Stupid me!" I snapped angrily as I grabbed it.

I heard the back door open and I looked to see Merrick walking out.

"Hey…" He walked over, "You okay?"

"Just fine, thanks." I growled softly.

"Don't lie." He got up to me, "What happened?"

"I was being stupid and a block of wood fell on my foot, go ahead and laugh." I bit.

He frowned, "I wouldn't laugh at you."

I scoffed, "Don't lie."

"I was upset with you… but I'd never laugh at you any other time." He assured, "Now… are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"Cadi."

"Okay, so it hurts like heck, wouldn't be the first time." I spat, "Now can you leave me alone?"

"No." He denied, "Why were you even doing it alone?"

"I got annoyed with the others and I needed some space, alright?!" I rolled my eyes, "Now can you leave me alone?"

"No."

I groaned softly, "Howler!"

"Stampede!"

I growled angrily, "Just leave me alone!"

My hands flamed up in rage before I shoved him back.

He groaned and rubbed some flames from his jacket, "Fine! Whatever!"

He turned and walked away.

I bit my lip and turned away, screaming in anger.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"What am I supposed to do?" I groaned as I fell into my bed in annoyance.

"About what?" Merrick walked in.

I turned away, "Nothing."

"Cadi…" He walked closer and I felt his hand on my shoulder lightly.

Anger was still in my system so I shoved him back.

"Just leave me alone!" I grumbled.

"No." He denied, "Cadi… please… what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I insisted, "Please just… leave me alone."

He, however, sat beside me, not showing that he was gonna move anywhere else.

"Cadi… please… don't lie to me… don't keep something from me… I can help you. I know I can." He informed me gently, "But only if you tell me."

I shook my head, "I don't even know what's wrong…. I just… I…"

He nodded softly, "Okay."

"No. Not, okay… I don't know what's up with me and it's making me just so….. angry!"

To prove my point, my hands started to burn.

He took them quickly, wincing a little from the direct contact with the flame… but it did smolder them.

I quickly pulled away, putting my hands all the way out, before I looked at his.

They looked a little redder… but… nothing worse.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

He pulled me into a light hug, "Don't be."

I pulled away, "No… I… I hate that my powers have been acting up like this… I mean… I know that Brent said they were probably only acting up because of Animus… but he's gone now."

"Not… technically." Merrick relented, "But… maybe it's something else entirely?"

I shook my head, "I don't know…"

Merrick gently put a hand to my cheek, raising a brow, "Why don't we talk?"

"I really don't wanna." I denied.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I blinked, "No! No, of course not!"

"Then why don't you wanna talk? You usually wanna talk to me…" He frowned.

I groaned, "I don't know, exactly… it's… it's kinda hard to explain…"

"Then explain it as best as you can."

I sighed, "Solar Ninjas are taught to feel emotionless, or at the very least, not to get overemotional over something… I think it's because emotions empower our fire, as Brent had said."

"Right, like fire and anger." He figured.

"Exactly… but… with me… my fire is somewhat connected to all of my emotions…" I let out slowly, "When I'm excited, fire can begin to burn in my hands, when I'm in pain, fire burns protect me… when I'm upset, I use fire to keep others away… when I'm angry… well, you've seen me when I'm angry… but… this is different."

"How?" He frowned.

"It's not like I don't want to control my fire… but… something keeps bugging me about it…" I let out, then looked over at him.

As I did, my mind flashed back to seeing him with the princess laughing and smiling… and…

"Cadi!" He put his hands over my smoldering ones.

"Oh… sorry…" I blinked, closing my fist to extinguish the flames quickly.

He frowned, before he asked, "Do you like me?"

I raised a brow, "We're friends-"

"I mean like me, like me…?"

My eyes went wide and I shook my head profoundly, "Nope, no! I… I…"

It can't be that… I mean… he and the Princess… they loved each other, I can see that easily still…

He might try to deny it… but he did love her…

And I hated it!

"Cadi!" He took my hands again.

I pulled away, trying to calm down on my own.

I got up and started to walk out, but Merrick grabbed my hand quickly.

"Stampede… please wait… whatever's wrong… we can talk through it."

"Not this." I shook my head, "I gotta go…"

I grabbed my guitar and walked out, rubbing my free hand through my hair.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"…Where we go back, this is the moment, tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over. So we put our hands up! Like the ceiling can't hold us! Like the ceiling can't hold us…" I hummed softly, as I strummed my guitar under a random tree, "Where we go back, this is the moment, tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over. So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us… like the ceiling can't hold us…"

As I strummed, I closed my eyes.

"Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah, I'm so damn grateful. I grew up, really wanted gold fronts, but that's what you get when Wu-Tangg raised you. Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heartbeat. And I'm meeting at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week! Raw. Tell me go up. Gone! Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see and my boy, he wanna see Rome. Caesar will make you a believer!" I hummed really quickly.

As I did, I heard something close by, but I ignored it.

"Nah I never ever did it for a throne. That validation comes from giving it back to the people, nah, sing a song and it goes like…" I took in a soft breath, "Raise those hands, this is a party! We came here to live life like nobody was watching! I got my city right behind me. If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure, gain humility, and then we keep marching ourselves…..!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I nearly jumped outta my skin as I opened my eyes and saw it was Taylor.

"Taylor! My _Hestia_ , don't you know better than to sneak up on a girl with her eyes closed?!"

She shrugged, "What's up?"

I sighed, then looked at some passing animals as they headed for the nearby pond, "Have you ever liked someone… but were so afraid to tell them, that you pushed them away?"

She raised a brow, then shook her head, "Since I was 18… I've only been in the service."

"No one's caught your eye? Made you question… everything you knew?" I looked over at her.

She frowned, then shook her head again, "Nope… why? Merrick do anything?"

I groaned, "Will you guys stop assuming it's got something to do with Merrick?"

She shrugged, "Eh, maybe when you tell him."

"I can't!" I moaned, leaning back, "He likes the princess… I can see it in his eyes… I've seen it in his eyes, and every other guy that I like that's fallen for someone else…"

"What's wrong with telling the guy you love him?"

I scoffed, "You have it easy, you don't have to live, or sleep, in the same room as him."

"Seriously?" She blinked then looked away, "Wow, that _is_ bad…"

"Yeah, but… that's beside the point… which is, I can't love Merrick… not like that…" I shook my head.

"Why not?"

I frowned, then sighed, "I don't know… but… something tells me, it's a bad idea."

I put my hand to my chest, where something of my family history lied.

"Something _inside_ me…" I let out softly.

She shrugged, "Well… your choice… I won't force ya… but that was an epic song."

With that, she patted my shoulder and walked away.

"Yeah…" I whispered absently.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I was sitting in the roadhouse, my hand still over my chest, my mind thinking about my family.

Specifically, my middle brother.

I was pulling out my cellphone when the wind blew open a window.

"Are you kidding me?!" I growled before I ran out, Merrick, who had been playing pool, right behind me.

 **Merrick**

I didn't want to do much, just talk to Cadi… but with this stupid Org attack, that would have to wait even longer.

 _"What am I thinking of doing, a six-month plan?!"_ I rolled my eyes as we continued out.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

When all seven of us got there, we were all morphed with our weapons out.

An Org that looked like some kind of Shovel, mixed with a pick-ax was in front of us.

The most notable thing was the large jewels on its face, chest, legs, and arms.

"Rangers! I am Jewel Org!" The monster called.

"Doesn't matter who you are! You'll still be destroyed!" I called out, ready to fight.

"We'll see about that!" The Org ran at us.

Cadi and I met it halfway, and I easily changed my Lunar Cue to its Cyber mode, blasting it backward.

She jumped and struck it further with her sickles, right as I changed the mode of my weapon and struck it with my Lunar Cue: Saber Mode.

Of course, as we did, I noticed how it kept moving over Cadi, who could barely get her sickles up in time to block it.

As we moved to the others as they created their Jungle Sword, I felt like it was searching us for something.

"Oh! I spot a jewel!" The Org looked at Cadi specifically.

I saw her hand reach for the middle of her chest before she shook her head.

"You're not getting this one!" She denied, clearly angry.

"Jungle Sword! Savage Slash!" Cole exclaimed.

To my total shock… the Org moved out of the way of the attack laughed darkly.

"Nice shine, Rangers!"

"If that thing mocks one more time, I'm smelting it down to magma." Cadi hissed.

As The Jewel Org went to strike us, Cadi raised her sickles up in an X formation before forcing them apart.

The strike sent the Jewel Org back, but not destroy it.

"Ah! Alright! Crystal Clear! I'm leaving!"

With that, the Org disappeared.

And not a moment too soon.

Cadi fell forward, demorphing.

"Cadi!" I got down to her, frowning, "What's wrong?"

She took in a deep breath, "I think putting that must force against controlling my anger _really_ is a bad idea."

I blinked before I helped her up, then looked at the others, "We better head back.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We were demorphed and walking through the park, talking about the battle.

I was walking beside Cadi, who, I noticed, was now holding a hand over the top of her chest, clearly trying to make it look natural with another hand under it…

But it seemed like she was hiding something.

"What… was that jewel the Org mentioned?" Cole frowned at her.

"It's none of your business, Cole." She bit out, making me blink, "Let's just say, it's the only thing that I _physically_ have that connects me to my family."

She didn't look at us, but I noticed her hand reach up to her chest

"Not of my mother, but of my father and his legacy… and I am _not_ gonna let that crystallized shovel-mouth take it away from me. So you can _forget_ about me being bait." She took in a soft breath before she finished, "Now I've gotta do something."

With that, she headed off.

The others looked over at me, but I just shrugged.

 _"Why is she being so defensive over a jewel?"_ I frowned in confusion.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Cadinia?"

We were in the Roadhouse, with her tuning her guitar as we were on break.

She sighed and looked up at me, "What, Merrick?"

"Could you tell me what that jewel the Org mentioned was?" I asked gently.

She narrowed her eyes… giving me the answer.

"I'll take that as a no…"

"Damn right."

"Cadi, I just wanna make sure you'll be okay." I let out.

"Believe me, so long as I have this target on my neck, I won't be okay till this freak is destroyed for good." She denied, getting up.

I got in front of her, "That's not all… I… I have something I wanna tell you…"

She sighed, "What, Merrick?"

I bit my lip before I let out slowly, "I… I think… I think I like you, Cadinia…"

She stared at me before she started laughing.

"Wh… what's so funny?"

" _You_ , an ancient Warrior, like _me_ , a Banished Solar Ninja?" She continued to laugh.

My heart shattered, "Cadi, I'm telling the truth!"

She took in a few breaths before she commented, "And that's probably why I don't believe you. You always give me half-truths, or just plain lie to me."

"Not about this." I insisted, "Cadi… please."

I went to touch her, but she pulled away.

And the wind blew at us again.

"That was a quick regroup." She grumbled before she ran out, a Golden Streak following her path.

I quickly followed after her.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We ran back to the battle site, all of us morphed again.

"This time, I know I'll get that Jewel, Gold Ranger!"

"Over my dead body!" She denied, getting in a defensive stance.

"Oh! I like a challenge!" The Org laughed.

He ran right at her, but Danny and I held our weapons in front, keeping her safe.

But, the thing was, Cadi ducked under us and struck the Org backward… and continued to strike it.

"You… will not… take away… my… special… _gem_!" She growled through all of us.

"Come on. Now we need to combine our weapons." Cole denied.

I nodded and readied my finishing attack, but, to my surprise, Cadi didn't step back.

"No. He's mine." She denied.

"Cadi!" I wanted to insist.

She didn't listen.

She went at the Org again, but this time… I noticed a pickax-like arm shoot out at her.

She froze in her place as the arm retracted.

"AH!" Cadi screamed in pain as she fell backward, demorphing as she hit the ground.

 **Third Person**

"I got it!" The Jewel Org would've grinned if he had an actual moving mouth as he held up a dark red gem.

Cadinia's hand flew to her chest in worry, "No… no… no… no!"

"Are you okay?" Merrick got beside her.

"Not really." She groaned, "Don't think I can morph either…" She handed him the HorseZord's Crystal.

He nodded softly before he got back up.

As the five got back together, Cadinia stumbled a bit to the side, holding her chest in pain.

As Merrick watched this, a new found anger emerged inside him.

And that anger sparked something as he created his Laser Pool.

He put down all six crystals, silent, but the field became encased in Fire, as Cadinia had done.

He barely took notice as he readied his shot, and the other rangers readied theirs.

"Lunar Break!" Merrick shouted.

"Savage Slash!" Cole added.

Both attacks struck the Org to the ground, destroying it within moments.

"Yes!" They cheered.

"Oh…"

Everyone turned at the voice to see Toxica and Jindrax behind them.

"I wouldn't celebrate so _soon_ , rangers." Toxica waved her staff, "Evil Spirits of Toil and Strife, give this fallen Org new life!"

As the Org regrew, and the six standing team members readied to call their Zords…

Jindrax created several Putrids.

"Try dealing with both, Rangers!" They laughed before they jumped and disappeared.

"Merrick, you take Cadinia's crystals, and defeat the Jewel Org… we've got it down here." Cole instructed.

"You got it, Cole." Merrick agreed before he ran over to a clearer area.

He created his Laser Pool, and summoned all six Zords all at once, "WildZords, Descend!"

As they all appeared, they each struck the Org back, and Merrick took to note that the HorseZord was burning extra hard.

He shook his head, then quickly preceded to call, "WildZords Combine!"

As they did, he jumped into them.

Once inside, he took in a soft breath and put his Lunar Cue inside the console.

 _"Good luck, Howler."_ Cadinia commented.

Merrick closed his eyes, smiling softly.

He mouthed, 'I love you too…' before he opened his eyes and readied himself to strike the Org.

But, as it had regrown, the Org had even more tricks.

"Such Shiny toys!" The monster cheered before it sent out its pickax, striking the Megazord, "Oh, if only I could choose which to take first!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Merrick exclaimed before he struck the pickax back.

"Oh, yes it is!" The Org struck the Fire-Land-Sea-Predazord with its shovel arm.

Merrick groaned as he was forced to the floor of his cockpit for a moment.

 _"Merrick! Are you okay?!"_ Alyssa's worried voice called his attention.

"Doing great…" He groaned as he got back up.

 _"Do you need our help?"_ Taylor asked.

"No…. I can… I can summon the Blue Moon Mode on my own." Merrick assured.

 _"Merrick, I swear to Tohil, are you insane?!"_ Cadinia let out into his com, _"My Zords can't take the power of Blue-Moon mode!"_

"It's a risk I'll have to take." Merrick reasoned before he activated the mode anyway, "Fire-Land-Sea-Predazord: Blue Moon Mode!"

As he activated the mode, pain shot through his enter body… but he refused to give in.

 _"I won't… give… up!"_ He growled softly.

 _ **Down with the other Rangers…**_

Cadinia was close to having an aneurysm.

Pain seared from her chest, where her gem had been, to the rest of her body.

It was just like with her Zords, which were glowing brightly, but faintly.

They didn't like the new mode any more than Cadinia… but no one took notice of it.

 _ **Up in the Predazord…**_

Well, almost no one.

Merrick could feel the power of all six Zords rushing through him as he struck at the Org, which sent the Megazord flying back as they connected.

He barely kept himself up as the sparks inside the Megazord caused him to nearly lose his stance…

But, he still did, and weakly fixed his footing.

"This isn't over!" He growled and felt the power he was struggling with change.

 _ **Outside the Megazord…**_

Cadinia blinked as the pain returned to just her chest and she looked up to see that the Blue Moon Mode had become a _Blood_ Moon Mode.

All of the Blue of the Blue-Moon Mode had changed to a silvery, Golden shade of red.

"Lunar Eclipse." She whispered, smirking, "He combined the powers of the sun and moon…"

Which, she was told, could never be possible by anyone who wasn't an Eclipse student…. Or a Ninja in general at all.

 _"It's been months, and Howler is_ still _surprising me."_ She mentally commented.

The other rangers were shocked, and somewhat horrified when they saw the mode change though.

"How… how is that possible?" Taylor gaped.

Cadinia grunted as she stumbled to her feet before she explained, "My Zords aren't like yours. They're far more sentient. The Blue Moon Mode, as I'm told, was granted because of all of you… my Zords weren't present, nor were they under Animus' influence. That's why he went to such lengths to freeze them totally… so I could never use them… they hate Animus, and, to extension, his powers… the Blue Moon Mode was one of those… now, it's a Blood Moon Mode. A Lunar Eclipse."

The rangers were still shocked as they continued to fight the Putrids, but Cadinia sent a blast of flames at the grunts, destroying them instantly.

The five frowned, looking around for where they'd gone.

Cadinia just smirked and looked up at the larger battle.

 _ **Up in the Predazord…**_

Merrick heard all of this, which caused him to smile.

 _"At least it's one connection to Cadi that I've got…"_ He smirked a bit.

He pulled out his weapon once more and went at the Jewel Org again.

"Nothing's gonna stop me!" The Org laughed.

"Then I guess I'm nothing." Merrick scoffed before he raised his Megazord's arms, "Eclipse Fury!"

The attack went from the Zords all the way to the Org, which instantly destroyed it.

"Yes!" Merrick grinned, then looked down at Cadinia.

She smirked and nodded before she lifted her morpher up, _"Way to go, Howl…"_

She stumbled a bit to the ground, which frightened Merrick to no end.

 _ **On the Ground…**_

Cadinia's energy was all gone, and she knew why.

Her Gem was destroyed… and there was no way she could get it back.

Of course, as she weakly got back to her feet, Merrick, now unmorphed, rushed up to her.

"Cadi! Are you okay?" The Lunar Wolf put a hand to her shoulder softly, "What's wrong?!"

She quickly shoved it off, "I'm fine!"

He blinked, "Really?"

She took a deep breath, "Okay… so I'm in _serious_ pain, I'll live…."

She could only hope…

 _ **Later that night…**_

Everything was fine… no customers, sans ones wanting to book a room for the night, and they cleaned up pretty early.

But, as Cadinia was cleaning up the dishes from their dinner, her mind still raced.

First, she sees the Princess and Merrick having fun together, then she starts losing control of her fire again all because of her jealousy, then, and the worst of all, she loses her special gem!

Could this day get any worse?!

Of course, that would be tested as she walked out to the front, completely wiped of energy.

"Oh… guys… little heads up… there's supposed to be a huge rain storm tonight." Willie noted and Cadinia nearly banged her head into the bar.

"Got it." They nodded before he walked out.

Cadinia moaned softly before she turned and started walking for the room.

"Hey… I thought you were wanting me to show you how to play pool?"

"Tomorrow." She assured before she walked into the room, whispering softly once she got there, "If I live that long at least…"

* * *

-That gem's definitely not gonna be fun for Cadinia... or the other Rangers...

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	38. The Jewel Among Gems

I loved writing Cadinia's final sibling into this chapter... but that's all I'm gonna say for now.

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Merrick**

It was raining heavily as I woke up to groaning… Cadi's groaning.

I looked over my shoulder to see her tossing and turning in her sleep.

I only jumped a bit when she bolted up and covered her mouth to keep a scream I still heard soft.

"You okay?" I grumbled as I turned to her.

She shook her head, "Not really no…"

I got up and crossed the room to her, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's-"

"Not, nothing." I cut her off, "Really… what is it?"

She bit her lip, "Remember when I told you I was a Solar Ninja?"

"Kinda hard to forget." I nodded, "What about that?"

She looked away.

"Cadi…" I took her hands, causing her to look at them.

"When… when a Solar Ninja… when they start out… they… you're basically… they're given something to control their power during… something like this rain storm here." She motioned outside for a moment, "Nowadays, it's just a simple branding… but when _I_ started… there was no branding… they literally took me… and put a special jewel right under my skin."

I winced at the image, "Ouch…"

"I was one and a half… so I wouldn't know the feeling of it being put _in_ …" She relented, "But that last Org… _really_ showed me how it felt being pulled _out_ …"

"That jewel that was in his hand…" I blinked as I recalled the shade, "It was…"

"Blood red." She nodded, "My blood's been moving around it for so long… it _tinged_ the jewel to that shade."

"But… how are you…?"

"Still breathing?" Cadinia let out, "Easy… Solar Ninjas heal fast around the area of the jewel. And… without it… there is still a _very_ minor residual effect coursing through my veins… but if I don't get the jewel or… something in replacement back within 36 hours of losing mine…"

I blinked as I got the rest, "You die…"

"And this rain's not helping." She nodded, "Water burns out fire… I can handle the sea, even without my jewel. But I _can't_ handle rainwater…"

I nodded gently, "I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't-"

"I could've destroyed the Org before it got your jewel… I had a clear opening that I could've taken and I….. I didn't…." The memory of what I _didn't_ do was still fresh in my mind.

"Merrick, you didn't know." She reasoned, "And even if you had… you couldn't have changed anything." She coughed softly and looked away.

"Are you okay?" I frowned.

"Yeah…" She coughed again and this time I saw blood.

"You're not." I tugged on my shoes and got her up, "It's been 19 hours… we gotta get you-"

"Through the rainstorm and into the one place I keep telling you makes me sicker than anything and into more water?"

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds stupid."

"It is!" She snapped before she started coughing.

"But it's worth it." I breathed out before I grabbed her hoodie and tossed it to her.

"You know… if this doesn't work…"

"I know…" I nodded softly, "Now… come on, clock's ticking. Let's go."

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

We made it to the entrance of the Animarium with most of the top of Cadinia's hoodie a dark shade of red.

"What happened?" Taylor blinked when we got to the entrance.

"Long story… can we get inside?" Cadi coughed and I had to hold her up.

"Come on." Taylor helped us inside.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we were on the drier land of the Animarium and helped Taylor move Cadi over to the sacred water.

"Can I…. just say… this is a bad idea…" Cadi groaned.

"Yeah, you've said that ten times already." I grumbled before we slowly put her into the water.

She winced as the water touched her and I felt her fist tighten around my jacket.

"Cadi… you'll be okay… now will you let go?" I hissed.

"If I-"

"You won't."

"But if-"

"Don't start talking like that."

"Howler!"

I sighed and held up my hands.

"If I do… just… know you were my… best friend…" She let out, "And… I… I'm glad to have met you…"

"Nothing bad is gonna happen." I insisted, "Cause I'm getting that jewel back. We've still got 16 and a half hours. I'll get it back. But you stay here."

She scuffed softly before Taylor pulled me away.

"What jewel?!" The Yellow ranger nearly shouted.

"The jewel that wasn't supposed to be shouted about!" I hissed angrily before the others came out of where they were sleeping.

"Merrick? What are you doing here?" Cole frowned.

I rubbed my shoulder where he'd hit me yesterday and shook my head, "I'm here for Cadinia. Nothing else."

"Okay… what's Cadinia need?"

"Right now? Someone to look out for her while I go find Toxica and Jindrax. They _must_ have that jewel."

"What jewel?!" They snapped.

I sighed, "The… one…" I looked back at Cadi before I looked back at them. "That keeps my best friend alive."

They blinked, "Say what now?"

I groaned, "There's a jewel that was embedded into her skin a long time ago… and that jewel, now, is what's killing her as we speak."

"WHAT?!"

"Howler, the more you keep talking…. the worse you're making it…" Cadi coughed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I glared over at her.

"Anytime." She groaned, holding her chest.

I looked at my watch and cursed softly, "Dang it… 16 hours left…"

I heard Taylor setting something and I looked to see her looking at a watch.

"What are we standing around for?" She looked between us, "We have a jewel to find."

"Only question is, how do we know what to look for?" Max brought up a good point.

"Remember that jewel that Org was holding?" I let out.

"The dark red Spinel?"

"That's the one…" Cadi moaned.

I sighed, "Anyone else notice Cadi _demorphed_ when it suddenly held it?"

Their eyes went wide and I nodded.

"Didn't think so."

"We need to find it…" Cole let out.

"But where?" I folded my arms, glancing at my watch.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"It's not here!" Cole called.

"Or here!" Taylor added.

"Not here either!" Max put in.

"Not finding it!" Alyssa went on.

"Neither am I!" Danny finished.

I growled as we looked around the area the Jewel Org was destroyed in.

"It's gotta be here somewhere!" I shouted over a crack of lightning, "It's the only logical place!"

"Looking for something?"

We looked to see a man with dark blond hair and green eyes walking up to us.

The weirdest thing though?

He was wearing… I think it was some sort of uniform but looked like none I'd ever seen before.

"Who are you?" I called over the rain.

"Forgive me… my name is Rai Drenor… I'm Cadinia Lonia Drenor's eldest brother." He informed us.

My heart nearly stopped, " _You're_ the brother that starts with R?"

"Yep." He nodded, "Now… I come because I can feel an imbalance with a Ninja… I assume one of you made her lose her jewel?"

I growled. Not 3 minutes, and I already hate the guy.

"You say you're her brother?" Cole inquired, then looked at us, "Maybe we should….?"

"Cadi's gonna kill us." I let out softly.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

I looked at my watch before I looked up at Rai, who was examining a now unconscious Cadi on the Animarium.

"We're wasting time!" I snapped finally.

"We need to know where her jewel is exactly." Rai reasoned, surprisingly calm, "Still can't believe she'd be that stupid though…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max frowned.

"Nothing… nothing… just… we're _supposed_ to keep back, feel nothing… do as told… she was never told to do this." Rai replied.

"She's not like you." I snarled, "Never was."

"Never said she had to be." He reasoned, "But… then again… three years can change a person… seems it was for the worse for her…"

Alyssa, Max, and Danny had to hold back Taylor, Cole and I before we could actually attack him.

"Look… can you save her or not?" I finally got out as they let us go.

"Not without a jewel hardened with the fire of a dragon and cooled in the lava of a volcano."

"You've got to be kidding me." Everyone gaped.

"Oh… and… it also has to have a drop of blood from a high ranking warrior." He finished, "And those haven't been around for… 3 millennia… but it's the only way it can replace the one Cadinia lost."

"Uh… where exactly do we find a dragon in the middle of a rainstorm?" Max questioned.

 _ **7 hours later…**_

"You had to ask…"

We were climbing up the side of a _really_ tall mountain.

Almost as high as the Animarium itself.

Finally, we got over the top and walked onto a very unsteady platform.

"The Jewel we'll need is over there." Rai pointed ahead.

We looked and saw a clear jewel on the other side.

"Sounds easy enough." Cole breathed out weakly.

We had to duck as a pair of black wings almost cut where we'd just been.

"And… there's the added protection." Rai let out.

"Of course…" We grumbled.

The platform shook as we stood back up.

"There's no way all six of us are getting across that." I growled, "It's too dangerous."

"Two of us could get across." Taylor reasoned.

"Yeah, but which two?" Cole grumbled.

"I'll do it." Alyssa let out, "If it saves Cadinia… I'll do it."

"Same here." Max agreed.

"We'll be here." The rest of us stepped back.

"This isn't gonna end well." I grumbled.

"You're telling me." Taylor agreed.

I bit my lip as I could only watch as my friends went to grab the jewel to save the one best friend I feel I could nearly say I love.

 **Alyssa**

"Ready?" I looked at Max.

"Yeah." He nodded.

We slowly started to walk across the platform as it started creaking loudly.

"Careful."

I gulped softly as Max and I slowly made our way across the platform.

With each step, there was another creak… but it still held us up.

When we got up to the jewel was when it got hard.

The Dragon flew down and landed in front of us, causing the platform to shake _really_ heavily.

I groaned as we barely kept ourselves up and looked up at the creature.

"We don't mean to harm you!" I insisted, "Please… we just want the jewel."

"For a friend!" Max added quickly.

The dragon snarled and opened its mouth.

"Duck!" Max pulled me down as the flames went at us.

"Whoa!" I heard the others exclaim.

"You guys okay?!" I called back.

"Doing great!" Cole groaned.

I slowly moved forward and grabbed the crystal from the stand.

"Careful…" I heard Max whisper.

I took in a deep breath before I grabbed it and jumped back, right as the Dragon went to send another blast of fire at me.

I dropped the crystal in its path and prayed it'd still be intact by the time the fire passed.

When the fire did pass over, we looked and I was truly surprised to see that the crystal had hardened, but got burnt a little, giving it a blackened exterior.

I pulled out a cloth and used it to grab the crystal before we rushed back to our friends.

"A crystal hardened by the fire of a dragon!" Merrick grinned, "Yes!"

"Yeah… but… uh… how are we gonna cool it in a volcano?" Max asked.

"Cadinia showed the Princess a secret entrance to the volcano once and told me of it…. Least we… _think_ it was Cadinia… she was in her spirit form." Cole recalled, "But… either way… it's on the Animarium."

I blinked when I noticed Merrick was already climbing down the mountainside, "We better hurry before he blows a gasket."

"I think we're a little late for that." Taylor countered.

 _ **4 hours later…**_

"Anyone else sweating?"

"It's gotta be like… 200 degrees in here!"

"Any else feel like they're walking in a moving sauna?"

Merrick and Rai remained quiet, probably for two different reasons.

Merrick was smart and left his _long sleeve_ jacket by Cadinia as we walked back onto the Animarium… so the heat wasn't getting him as much.

However, he was also keeping an angry eye on Rai.

The Eldest Solar…. Ninja… was easily walking through the heat like it was nothing.

The rest of us, however…

We were trudging behind them, the heat slowly becoming a little more than any of us can handle.

"Hurry up guys!" Merrick called back to us.

"Easy… for you…. To say!" Max moaned.

He looked back at us and I noticed his heels digging a bit into the ground before he walked back to us.

"I'll go on ahead." He decided, "I've been around Cadi's fire, I can withstand whatever heat the Volcano has."

"You can't go alone." Taylor reasoned, "I've dealt with this heat before, I'll go with you."

"You sure that's a good idea?" I frowned.

"It's our only chance." She nodded.

Just as they were about to continue though, Danny put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've done enough for her as is… I'll go instead."

"Danny-"

"Yes… I know we're wasting time… and you might be _used_ to her fire… but this is different."

He bit his lip and stepped back, letting Danny go with her instead.

I put a hand on his shoulder as he got over to us, and I bit my lip as I watched the other two go in.

"They'll be okay." I let out softly… more to myself than the others.

"I hope you're right." Merrick nodded.

 **Third Person**

Danny and Taylor made their way into the volcano.

"Watch your step…" Taylor let out as they went forward, "How exactly are we supposed to _cool_ the gem in a Volcano?"

"Steam maybe?" Danny figured.

"Yeah… well… that's a good answer… but we're surrounded by _lava_ , not steam." Taylor noted.

Danny looked around before the familiar sound of the HorseZord got their attention.

They looked up to see the WildZord jumping down into the volcano and neighed at them.

Danny was instantly frightened, but Taylor nodded softly.

"Of course… Cadinia's Zord… he's resistant to lova."

She took the small cloth with the Jewel and held it out for the Zord to take.

The HorseZord nudged it into the lava, where it steamed heavily, before pulling it back out with its metallic hoof and held it out.

It was glowing a golden sheen and looked completely cooled down.

Danny gently took it before the HorseZord jumped back to its high place.

"Thank you, Horse!" They called after it before they walked back out.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

"You got the Jewel cooled!" Merrick snatched up to the gem and looked it over, nodding softly, "Yes!"

"Now we must return to Cadinia for the final part." Rai noted simply.

"Right." They nodded.

"Of course." Merrick nodded, glancing at the jewel and holding it to his heart.

" _We'll save you, Cadi… I swear."_

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

They hurried back to the main area, and Cadinia's coughing was becoming worse, her skin was paler, and she even looked way sicker than before.

"Alright… all that's left is the blood of a warrior of _high_ _ranking_." Cole shrugged simply then blinked, "But… how do we find one of those?"

"If you recall… I said they haven't been around for Three millennia… it's not a modern Warrior I spoke of." Rai reasoned.

"You mean… like the Ancient Warriors from Animaria?" Max inquired slowly.

"Yeah… even if it might have been a fairy tale… it's the closest thing you've got to a warrior right now."

"But… who….?"

"Gah!"

They all looked at Merrick, who was already cutting his hand, wincing and hissing in pain.

"Merrick!" They rushed over.

"It's the only way." Merrick groaned softly, "If it saves Cadi… then I don't care. She's my best friend… and we're running out of time."

"We could see if there's a Reincarnation….."

"There's no time!" Merrick snapped, "I need to help Cadi… after everything, I need to help her."

Rai frowned before he nodded, "He is right… put your hand over the gem."

Merrick quickly did as told and watched as the blood dripped onto the darkening jewel.

The moment the seventh drop touched it, the gem glowed a soft golden color.

"Quickly… place it atop her chest where the other gem once was… Cole, you must do it."

He nodded and carefully picked up the still hot gem and placed it atop Cadinia's chest.

Pain was the first thing that came across her face before it the gem glowed too bright for anyone, even Rai, to keep looking.

They all turned away before the light disappeared and they walked over, seeing the gem missing too.

"Cadi?" Merrick whispered as he got down to her.

Cadinia was still unmoving… her face barely showing any change.

Taylor frowned before she checked the time.

"Come on… come on… we got your jewel back… Cadi please…" Merrick blinked back tears.

"Merrick…" Taylor showed her stopwatch.

 _ **16:03**_.

They were over by three minutes.

Merrick slammed his hands against the pond's edge.

"Maybe the Sacred water bought us some time." Max considered calmly.

"Yeah, and maybe it didn't." Cole reasoned.

Rai sighed, "I will… see to her being given a Solar Ninja's burial."

Merrick shook with rage.

The moment Rai stepped up to take Cadinia, Merrick got up and gave a swinging blow to the elder Solar Ninja's face, breathing heavily.

Everyone gasped at his sudden bout, but no one stopped him.

"No. She was banished, and she told me that's how she'd like to stay." He let out, "So if you even _think_ about taking her away from us, you're dead wrong."

"What can you do? You barely know her."

"I know a lot more than you think I do." Merrick growled, "I know… that her favorite food is Yakitori, she loves Surfing _way_ more than she likes hiking. She loves playing music -even if she's got stage fright, her favorite color -contrary to her jacket- is actually green, and I know she's still got a scar on her leg from being in the water with piranhas."

The ones around him blinked as Merrick walked up to Cadinia's oldest brother.

"Now get… away from her." Merrick snarled.

"Merrick…" A soft voice got their attention, "Don't even _think_ about killing him."

They turned to see Cadinia slowly opening her eyes.

Merrick rushed over to her and looked down, "Cadi?"

"Who else?" She smiled lightly.

Merrick hugged her quickly. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again." He whispered in her ear. "You had me so worried… I was afraid I'd…"

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She assured.

Merrick smiled as he held her for a moment before pulling away and helping her to her feet.

Rai blinked as he watched his sister's 'friends' gather around her, some hugging her, and spoke kindly to her.

This wouldn't have been acceptable at the Solar Academy.

More to that, she was laughing and smiling along with them… like she _actually_ believes she's one of them.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Cadinia." Cole noted, "We were really worried."

"A certain _Wolf_ above all others." Taylor smirked at Merrick who shot her an annoyed glare in return.

"Well, thanks to _all_ of you, I'm alive." Cadinia noted, "So… thanks."

"Pleasure." They nodded.

The seven heard Rai clear his throat and Cadinia looked fully at her brother for the first time in two years.

"Rai… pleasure to see you again… now can please get off this island before I _make_ you get off it." Cadinia stepped up to him calmly.

The team took a step back as Cadinia looked at her brother with slight anger.

"Three years… three _lousy_ years… and you turn up when I lose my jewel…" Cadinia continued, "You never _did_ care about anything but the rules."

"Because they're right!"

Merrick grabbed Cadinia before she could do anything.

"Hey…. Hey… look at me… look at me." He nudged her head to look at his eyes, "I have seen you angry with customers, and I have seen you…. _Really_ angry at Animus… and I have seen you practically furious with me… and yeah, believe me, first three minutes and I wanted to destroy him… but _I_ know you won't. Cause it's not who you are… and as much as I hate to admit it, if he hadn't been for him…. I… _we_ wouldn't have gotten you back."

"Three years-"

"3,000." He reasoned.

"What's that mean?" Max whispered to Taylor.

"Three years away from family vs. 3,000 years away from family." She replied softly.

Cadinia took a deep breath and stepped away from her oldest brother after another moment, but glared at him. "If you ever… berate my friends again…"

"Believe me, I'm stepping away." He raised his hands, "I'd only come because Grandfather asked… Finding you without your jewel… _unsettled_ him."

"He's still my grandfather, Head Sensei or not." She agreed shortly, "But really… get out of here. Now… you might have saved me… but just barely… and my friends mean more to me than you, Gisli and Grandfather ever did."

He simply nodded and walked to the exit before he Ninja Streaked away.

Merrick looked at Cadinia one last time before he pulled her into a tight embrace, "I never wanna lose you again… do you hear me?"

She nodded, rubbing his back, "I know…"

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

The two were back in the Roadhouse, Merrick showing her how to play pool.

"Alright… just line it up like that…" He positioned her, "And… strike it…"

She did as explained and hit the Cue ball, which easily hit the others, two of which falling into holes.

"There." Merrick smiled lightly.

"Thanks… and… thanks for the save earlier… I… know I kinda made a mountain out of a molehill for you."

"I'd do anything for you." He reasoned, "And come hell or high water… I wouldn't care if the whole world was against you… you mean more to me than you know… and if you died… I could never live with myself…"

Cadinia nodded, feeling a little taken aback by the last part, "Oh… that much?"

"Of course." He rubbed her cheek softly, "You said we were like family… I still believe that."

"Great." Cadinia smiled lightly, "One slight problem…"

"What's that?"

"How exactly are we gonna explain _this_ to Willie?" She motioned to her _really_ bloody hoodie.

"A _lot_ of bleach before he gets here tomorrow and he'll never have to know." Merrick smiled lightly.

Cadinia chuckled, before she sighed, "And… uh… how exactly are we gonna explain what I am to the others?"

Merrick put a hand on her shoulder lightly, "We'll cross that bridge later."

* * *

I realized while writing this, _none_ of the Ranger's jackets could be good in a rainstorm, since they didn't have any hoodies... so... Cadinia had one all her own... that is now stained with her blood...

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	39. The Master's Herald part 1

I know I am EXTREMELY Late... my laptop had busted, so I couldn't work for a month... then I was an idiot and decided to erase ALL of my external drives files, thinking I'd get more space on this actual laptop (I didn't) then the news about Pua Magasiva's death just REALLY put me off the mood to write...

But, I swear, I'm back and I won't stop posting anymore! ...I can only hope.

Now that that's outta the way... time for the Disclaimer...

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I snored into my pillow the next morning, after the fourth of July… which was relatively quiet, considering.

I was tired out of my mind, and my chest kept itching.

But, while I ignored that, I also tried to keep my mind off the fact that Merrick had sacrificed his blood to save me… _me_!

A banished fire ninja!

Why would he do that?!

With a groan, I sat up and looked out at the night sky.

It was giving way to light, but I usually wasn't awake till about 15 minutes after this moment.

Of course, I heard Merrick grunt softly and turned to look at me.

"Everything okay?" He whispered.

"Yep…" I gave a large fake smile.

He wasn't convinced.

Proven by the fact that he got up and walked over to me, frowning.

"Is it the gem?" He bit his lip.

"No… no… not at all." I insisted quickly, "And… thank you, for it, by the way…"

"I'd do anything to save my best friend." He gently stroked the hair from my eyes.

I hated the use of the word 'friends'… mostly because I know how I felt, but I didn't wanna tell him.

"But… why are you up?" He asked kindly.

I sighed, "Just… wrestling with my thoughts, I guess."

"Why? What's wrong?" He sat on the side of the bed, "You know you can tell me, Stampede."

I loved the nickname coming off his lips… but I couldn't get distracted by that.

"I was… I…" Well, no sense hiding what I wanted to ask, " _Why_ did you save me? I'm just a chick, who nearly two months ago, _wanted_ to die…"

"I know." He stroked my cheek softly, "And that's exactly why I wanted to save you. I care too much for you to see you die, Stampede…"

I sat up, "I get that, but… I _wanted_ to die… and when you mess with the balance of life and death-"

"I'll deal with those later." He denied, "I don't care about anything… just that you're alive, and that you're okay."

"You didn't care before…"

"But I do now." He took my hands, "Please, believe me, Cadi… I care about you, with all of my heart."

I ignored the rising speed of my said organ and pulled away, looking at the sunrise, which I got up to look at properly, even this early.

Merrick got beside me and I found myself leaning closer to him… for a good five seconds after I realized this.

When I did, I pushed off him and leaned against the sill before I opened the window.

The crisp Summer air hit my face, and I couldn't help smiling as it did.

I closed my eyes and took in the feel of the energy of the rising sun.

Summer was my favorite season, for more than it was the season for sun and fire things… but it was the time to be free, to enjoy everything…

Of course, Merrick _broke_ my happiness by pulling me _away_ from the window.

"Whoa there, careful now, you almost fell out." He smiled a bit.

I know he was being kind, but I pulled away and moved back to the window, smiling again.

"The heat doesn't bother me, Merrick… so I'm fine."

"Still." He stroked some of my hair from my face.

I blinked at the gesture and gently stepped away from him, feeling embarrassed.

He frowned but didn't seem to notice.

With a shake of the head, I looked back at the sun.

"It's a beautiful sunrise." I let out, then frowned, "That never leads to anything good…"

Merrick put a hand atop mine, "I'm sure we'll be okay, Cadi…. what's the worst that could happen?"

"And _there's_ the affirmation that something bad's gonna happen." I commented.

He rolled his eyes, "Cadi…"

"I'm serious. More times than not, whenever someone says that to us… not half an hour later, we're dealing with some freak of nature… and I really just want to spend my sunrise enjoying it."

"I mean, sure it's nice… but it's got nothing on Sun _set_." He smirked a bit.

"Haven't I told you, or didn't you know, the moon only _reflects_ the Sun?" I raised a brow at him.

He opened his mouth, then closed it, "Shut up."

I smiled at him before I looked out the window.

"It's still beautiful." Merrick commented.

"Yeah… I don't know what could top it." I smirked a bit, "I've only woken up to play music at sunrise… but… when I actually look at the sunrise… it's always a different spectacular each time."

"Yeah, it's incredible… I've never appreciated a sunrise before this." He commented.

I nodded as I watched the sun rise higher… then moaned in annoyance.

"What?" Merrick looked over at me.

"There's an old Sailor's saying. 'Red Sky at Night, Sailors Delight. Red Sky at Morning… Sailors take Warning." I explained shortly, motioning out the window to the color of the sky, "Red Sky meaning that it's gonna storm… if it storms at night, it tells the sailors to dock and get off their ship. If the Red sky's at morning… it's too late to dock, and they have to be extremely careful."

Merrick nodded, "Good thing we're not on the sea."

"Merrick… we _just_ dealt with a rainstorm…" I put my hand to where the new jewel was under my skin.

"It's probably just caused from all those stupid fireworks from yesterday."

I glared at him, "Celebrating America with fireworks isn't stupid, dude… it's one of my favorite things of the year."

He blinked, "Oh… right…"

I sighed, then pushed away from the window, rubbing my arms a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just… I guess I just wanna be outside… taking in the power of the sunrise…"

"What makes a Sunrise so powerful?"

I tried to think of the best way to describe it, "There's… an old wives' tale. Those whose powers are water, or moon related, they rise and grow powerful at the Moon's rise. Those whose powers are fire, or _sun_ related, they rise and grow powerful at the _Sun's_ rise…. Actually, that's _probably_ why my dad never let me sit by the window during sunrise…."

Merrick nodded through all of that before he tilted his head out the window, "What… _kind_ of power?"

I shrugged, "Don't know… I've never seen anyone by a window and absorb its power."

"So… you wouldn't know?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

He nodded, "I see…."

"Doesn't matter anyway." I shrugged as the sun finally reached the typical peak which I woke up from.

I closed the window, taking in a soft breath from the now chilly room.

Merrick frowned, "Of course it matters, Cadi."

I sighed, "Merrick, really, it's nothing. I swear."

He frowned before he nodded, "...Can I ask you to do something, then?"

I raised a brow, "What?"

"Play a song." He requested.

"You're gonna be playing for the deer in like… an hour tops." I denied.

"Please?" He asked kindly.

I frowned in thought, then nodded, "Okay."

Grabbing my guitar, I sat on my bed as he sat on his, facing me.

I pulled my guitar strap over my back before I grabbed my pick and started strumming.

"I'm walking on a thin line, and my hands are tied. Got nowhere to hide. I'm standing at a crossroads, don't know where to go. Feeling so exposed." I started calmly, "Yeah I'm _caught_ , in _between_ , of where I'm going and where I've _been_ …! But no, there's no turning back…"

He smiled and nodded along.

I looked at my guitar and started tapping it.

"It's like I'm balanced on the _edge_. It's like I'm hanging by a _thread_. But I'm still gonna, push _ahead_. So I tell myself, yeah I tell myself…"

I stopped, smiling a bit, and looked back up.

"Don't look down, down, down, down. Don't look down, down, down, down. Don't look down, down, down, down. Don't look down, down, down, down…"

Merrick smiled softly before he moved over to sit beside right beside me.

"It'd be so easy, just to run." He hummed softly, "It'd be so easy to just give up."

I smirked, "But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my _back_. There's no turning back."

"No turning back…" We chorused lightly.

"It's like I'm balanced on the _edge_ …" I smiled at him.

"It's like I'm hanging by a _thread_ …" He smiled back.

"But I'm still gonna push _ahead_ …" I let out softer.

"So I tell myself…" Merrick leaned a little closer.

"Yeah, I tell myself…." I near whispered as I started to do the same.

We leaned closer together, and we both started to close our eyes…

 _Right_ as my alarm, telling Merrick he needed to get ready to play for the deer, went off.

We pulled away and kept our eyes off each other.

"I… better go." He let out.

"Right." I agreed with a soft nod.

He got up, grabbing his jacket.

But, he stopped and opened the window, which made me blink.

"I figured you needed some actual sunlight." He smiled before he walked out.

"Merrick?"

He walked back in and grabbed his flute, "Thank you."

I chuckled as he continued on out.

 _"_ Hestia _do I love him…"_ I smiled to myself.

But, when that thought crossed my mind, I froze.

I loved him… and he tried to kiss me…

"No, no! He was only kidding… it was just the song…" I shook my head from the idea.

He _could not_ , at any point in time, even possibly _think_ to love someone like me.

"No one loves me." I whispered.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I was writing in my journal, trying to make some new songs for my guitar, since I've pretty much got nothing, as Merrick walked in, looking exhausted.

"I'm surprised." I scoffed softly as I continued to write.

He grunted softly in acknowledgment, falling into his bed, definitely greeting it like he hadn't seen it in days, not hours.

"You've been staying up there for at least 2 hours after you finish playing after the Flute incident." I went on.

He turned to me, annoyed, "I had this stupid feeling that something was wrong down here."

I frowned, "What feeling?"

"I don't know! Like something was wrong with something!" He grunted as he got up, "But I come down to find everything perfect."

 _"_ _Not everything…"_ I glanced away.

He frowned and walked over to me, looking at my journal, "Is that a new song?"

I nodded, closing it, "Yeah… not very good, though."

"Don't sell yourself short." He put his hand on my shoulder, "You're really good at songs, Cadi."

"Not all the time." I sighed.

"Don't say that." He took my hands.

 **Merrick**

I hated seeing her so distraught.

"Cadi, you are a _beautiful_ singer… and songwriter… I wish you were around with the Princess came up with the Ode to Nature." I joked at the end.

She smiled a bit, then looked back down, "Thanks for trying, Howler… but… I don't really wanna be cheered up right now…"

"But you should be… I like it when you're happy." I stroked her cheek lightly.

"Do you mean that?"

I nodded, "Yes."

In more ways than one….

She leaned her head against my shoulder, making me glance down at her.

She looked tired, but… also alive…

It… _really_ made me want to kiss her, actually…

But, I restrained myself, and instead slowly wrapped an arm around her.

She looked up, blinking, and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry 'bout that." She mumbled.

"Don't worry about it… really." I wanted to assure.

Of course… right as I did… a… weird wind blew open the window.

Cadi frowned as she got up, raising a brow, "That's… not normal, is it?"

I shook my head, "No…"

"Wanna check it out?"

"Only if you do."

The wind blew harder.

"Don't think I have much of a choice." She grumbled.

"Let's go." I let out.

With that, we headed off.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" Cadi repeated over and over as we walked up to the Animariam, where the wind had sent us.

"Come on, what's so bad that could be up there?"

"The only _good_ thing that's happened to me up there, is the fact that I got the HorseZord!" She complained.

I took her hand, "We'll be _fine_!"

"…Said every man before something horrible happened." She grumbled.

I rolled my eyes before we walked onto the floating island in the sky

* * *

What was weird, was that the Princess wasn't watching the pond like she usually was…

"Princess Shayla? Are you here?" I called, looking around, frowning.

"Merrick, maybe we should be down _there_ , my gut's telling me something bad's gonna happen." Cadi let out.

"Everything's gonna be fine." I insisted calmly before I looked around, "Princess Shayla?"

"Could you _please_ stop calling for her then? If she's not around _maybe_ there's a reason." Cadi commented.

"The others would've told me." I reasoned, "Princess Shayla, are you here?"

"Not if they were on their way to a battle! They haven't been the cleverest people as of late."

I turned to her annoyed, "You know, ya didn't have to come up here."

"I know you. So, yes, I did."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking away.

"Don't you _dare_ turn your back on me, that's _my_ move!" She walked after me.

"Not everything is yours, Cadinia."

"Funny, you took something I thought was mine."

"I saved your life!"

"Maybe I didn't want to be saved!"

I blinked, "What?"

"The rain, the agony… it was a sign… a sign for me to give up, that's why I gave in so easily to the darkness when I could… because I didn't _want_ to live… I didn't want to be a walking reminder of the pain I can cause…" She let out, "And you took that."

"You have _so much_ more to live for." I let out, taking her hands, "If nothing else… try to believe that."

She pulled away, "Whatever… the Princess isn't here so why don't we-"

Before she could finish, someone emerged from said pond… which caused both of us to turn to it in shock.

It was the Princess… but, I found my hand going in front of Cadinia out of pure worry for her.

She shoved my hand down, rolling her eyes.

"You've come to protect me." She smiled at me as she walked closer.

She went to touch my arm, but I pulled away, glancing at Cadi, who… I swear had this… weird spark of green in her eyes for like… half a second.

"Um…" I tried to cover my move, keeping my eyes down, "Yeah…"

Cadi rolled her eyes and elbowed me softly.

"Now that I don't have to hide in the pond anymore, let's see how the others are doing." The Princess went on, moving to the pond.

"You can…?!" Cadi forced down an angry breath, "Okay… fine, whatever helps you sleep at night."

I bit my lip as I looked at the Princess, but I felt Cadi's burning gaze on me.

" _Why can't I just tell her the truth?!"_ I mentally groaned.

But…. That got my mind to start hurting.

Which _her_ was I talking about?

On the one hand, the Princess is so sweet, and kind, and generous… and still has a _beautiful_ singing voice and smile that I fell for 3,000 years ago.

On the other, Cadinia had anger issues, sometimes mean, and mostly selfish…

But she _also_ had a beautiful singing and smile…. Not to mention she was still sweet and kind to others she cared for… like Brent, or her dad.

Her heart was literally gold… and she was so strong, and tough… not to mention the crap she's been through her entire life without her mom, and barely a family…

I glanced at Cadi, who looked almost petrified, but I noticed her hands showing small curls of smoke, clearly on the brink of flames.

I gently put my hands to hers, causing her to pull away, glancing away from me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered softly to my best friend.

"Do I _look_ okay?!" She hissed.

While I knew it rhetorical, I still answered kindly.

"No… you know, you do wanna be here, you don't have to." I assured softly.

"And leave you alone with the Princess? Not happening, Casanova." She growled softly, glaring at my eyes.

I opened my mouth to ask who 'Casanova' was when the Princess turned to us, clearly worried about something from the pond….

The thing was, she did it so suddenly, I stumbled back.

Cadi snorted softly as I did this before the Princess explained her action.

"Merrick, they need your help." She let out.

"But… what about….?" I wanted to insist.

"I'll be okay here, you should go." The Princess held her hands out for me.

"Oh…" I blinked in realization.

"Maybe we should…" Cadi mumbled.

I looked at my best friend, seeing that she was really uncomfortable up here.

So, I consented for her sake.

"Okay… you're right." I let out softly before we left.

* * *

Cadi held out her hand the moment we were actually outside the barrier, "Here, we'll get there faster if I Ninja Run us there."

"…Can you do that with me?"

She frowned, then shrugged, "Let's find out."  
She grabbed my hand and I swear, it was like we were going a million miles an hour.

But, I was still able to pull out my Morpher as she did the same beside me.

"Wild Access!" We chorused before we were morphed, and she kept running.

"I'm gonna let you go on the count of three." She let out.

"And that won't kill me because…?"

"One…" I could hear the grit in her teeth.

I took in a deep breath and let out, "Two…"

"Three!" We chorused before she let me go.

She stopped running and we both back-flipped in front of a _bunch_ of Orgs.

I raised my Lunar Cue, in its Cyber mode, high as Cadi raised her Sickles.

"How is this-" She stopped mid-sentence and looked away for a moment, "The heck?"

I followed her line of sight, "Something over there?"

She sent a blast of fire at it while I blasted it with my Cyber Mode.

Revealing a weirdly armored Org…

But, also…

The Orgs the others had been facing… disappeared.

"…That's Ninja Trick number one." Cadi realized softly beside me, "Not good."

Of course, the Org started to laugh as everyone got back to their feet.

"You fools! You all came to me, just as I had planned for you to do!" The Org declared, then suddenly held something, "Now you see me…" He threw it down, and disappeared. "Now you don't."

"Ninja Trick number two." Cadi hissed.

"Why would he want us to come here?" Cole asked.

I frowned, but Cadi got it, cursing under her breath.

"Guys… was Princess Shayla _supposed_ to be in the pond before we got here?"

"Yeah… why?"

"There… might've been a horrible misunderstanding…"

" _ **Rangers!"**_ The Princess cried out into our headsets.

"What is it Princess?" Cole asked.

 ** _"_** _ **There's an Org on the Animarium!"**_

"Oh no… they've got Princess Shayla… The Org attack was just a distraction." Cole stated the damn _obvious_!

"I _knew_ something bad was gonna happen!" Cadi growled beside me, "Thanks for the stupid jinx, Howler."

I wanted to snap back at her, but I decided to put my efforts into saving the Princess.

"Let's go get her! Come on!" I exclaimed and started running where Cadinia had run from.

"Damn it, Merrick." I heard her groan before everyone chased after me.

Of course, I saw a golden stream of light run past me, so I figured Cadi would get there first…

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Ah!" I heard her cry out ahead of us.

We stopped and my eyes were wide as I saw Jindrax in a _weird_ uniform holding Cadi's throat.

She was demorphing, and struggling to pull away as she returned to her civilian clothes.

"Safe to say, I've gotta start Ninja Streaking instead!" She gasped out.

"Cadi!" I cried out in worry.

"Jindrax-"

"Let her go right now!" I yelled.

"Here!" He threw Cadi in front of me, cringing in pain.

"You'll never reach the Princess in time!" The Duke informed us, almost laughing.

Cadi groaned as she got to her feet, weakly, "I've about had it with that clown…"

"Can you morph?"

"My normal fire works _best unmorphed."_ She denied.

I nodded in understanding before we went into battling the Duke Org and the grunts.

I struck a Putrid with Cadi before she sent a ball of fire at another and rolled out of the way of a third.

"Cadi…" I started slowly.

"I know, I know, get going!" She sighed, "Been a while since I've done this…"

She got low before she disappeared in a bounce of Golden light…

I struck a bunch of the monsters down before I heard a scream of annoyance.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

I turned at the voice and saw Cadinia falling from her golden light back to the watery-rocks beside me.

She groaned as she got back up, "That other stupid Org's still around."

"You okay?"

"…No one's ever been able to stop me mid-Ninja move before… now it's happened twice in a day!" She shook her head, "Either I'm outta practice, or something's up with this freak."

Of course, as we went back to attack the Putrids… something blasted all of us down.

Cadi withered in pain, and I weakly crawled over to her.

"…A Ninja will do anything to fulfill his mission." The Org replied to something Jindrax must've said.

"That's it then… I'm outta here…" The clown Duke Org ran off.

"I knew that freak was a Ninja…" Cadi groaned, then called out, "But you're no honorable one!"

She climbed to her feet, even if I tried to stop her.

"Cadi, don't!" I gritted my teeth in pain and fell back down to the gravel.

 **Third Person**

Cadinia struggled to stay on her feet… but, she managed… sorta…

She held her arm in pain, but glared at the _Duke Org_ , Onikage, in anger.

"A Ninja has honor, discipline, and respect!" She went on, breathing heavily, "What do you have?! Only evil, trickery, and deceit."

"Pathetic girl!" Onikage went to blast her again, but Cadinia moved away, getting down on a knee before she got back up.

"That's what a Solar Ninja is always taught!" She growled, "I spent my entire life fighting to survive… fighting with everything my family values… you won't break me that easily!"

Onikage disappeared and reappeared right behind her… and pressed against her left leg before throwing her over in Merrick's direction.

"Yet you didn't see that coming?"

"Okay… I'm gonna end him if it's the _last thing I do_!" The Banished Ninja growled out.

"I can't believe how far he'll go!" Merrick exclaimed as he struggled to his feet, both outta worry for Cadinia, and out of fury about the Princess being in trouble.

"And we'll never lose to something so heartless!" Cole declared, getting to his feet.

"We have." Cadinia grumbled to herself, "Every time."

"So ruthless," Cole went on since no one heard, "It'll even attack its own kind!"

" _Clearly you've never been to a Ninja Skills Tournament…"_ Cadinia mentally grumbled.

Cole blasted the Duke Org with the Falcon summoner… but… but it did _nothing_ but leave some kind of wooden figure behind.

"What?! A decoy!"

"He fooled us again!" Danny gripped.

"Ninja trick… number three…" Cadinia got their attention as Merrick weakly helped her up, "That's three things that freak's shown that are the basics of any Ninja's training… and, in any case, bad things tend to happen in threes…"

"Where'd he go…?" Cole growled.

Alyssa shook herself out of her daze and stumbled over to Cole a bit, still in pain, "He doesn't matter! We have to save the Princess!"

 _"_ _Oh no…"_ Cadinia groaned as Merrick dropped her back to the ground at the mention of the royal.

"Come on! Let's go!" Danny agreed before six of the seven ran off, not even bothering to care about the seventh… who was in _major_ pain.

"God I hate them…" She groaned before she saw a shadow close by and weakly leaped into it, "Ninja-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Onikage grabbed the back of her jacket, "Not so fast little Ninja!"

Cadinia struggled against his hold, "Hey! Let me go!"

"You're coming with me!" The Org grabbed her better before he disappeared.

 _ **5 minutes later, with the others…**_

It took _that_ long for Merrick to even realize they'd left a _very_ broken Cadinia back at the fight scene.

 _"_ _Yep… that_ definitely _won't earn me any points with her…"_ He grumbled to himself.

But, right now, his first priority, was the Princess.

Of course, they saw Onikage with Mandilock, Jindrax, and the Princess… and a very broken looking Toxica.

And… well… Cole was angry enough.

"Release the Princess immediately!" He demanded.

"That's not going to happen!" The General Org denied, "Besides, shouldn't you be worried about your little fireball of a teammate?!"

"What?!" Now Merrick was officially willing to ram these freaks down himself, "Where's Cadinia?!"

"Ung… it would pay to look _up_ , moron!"

That would be her…

The team looked up and saw Cadinia with a rope bounding her legs together and her arms to her body as she was hanging high up on a _very_ rusty looking crane.

"Cadinia!" Taylor gaped in horror.

"If you don't let them go in five seconds, I'm gonna destroy all of you right now!" Merrick declared.

Cadinia rolled her eyes, _"How's about worrying about the girl literally on death's door first?!"_

"Never!" The General denied.

"Then you give us no choice!" Cole decided immediately, "Jungle Blaster!"

If there was a surface Cadinia could've hit with her head right then… oh, she should've.

Toxica was obviously broken, and/or dead, and Onikage was clearly willing to use others as shields…

Do the other rangers _really_ not think without the Princess in their ears?

Sure enough, Mandilock used Toxica as a human shield, destroying _her_ completely and not the General.

"What?!" The others gaped.

"Seriously?! Am I the only one with _strategic_ brains on this team?!" Cadinia complained, "That was _obviously_ gonna happen!"

"You know, I think liked it better when she was quiet." Alyssa grumbled softly.

"She's hanging by a literal thread, what do you expect?!" Merrick hissed back.

 _"_ _Her to shut up?"_ The other five members thought in unison, annoyed enough with Cadinia berating them.

"You are proving to be the best Duke Org I've ever met!" Mandilock commented to the Ninja.

Cadinia struggled to get out of the ropes, ignoring everything around her as blood rushed to her ears as she struggled.

 _"_ _If I die… I'm leaving everything to Brent…"_ She decided her will, then considered, _"Except for my Solar Cell, that's going straight into the Pacific…"_

As she was thinking this… the Princess disappeared

"Princess Shayla!" The Rangers all called out.

Personally, Cadinia was _glad_ Onikage got in their way.

Even if he was evil, she wanted to see some Ninja tricks against _all_ of the Rangers… cause, really, every ninja knew the basics that he'd shown, good or bad.

"…She's gone now, and out of your reach!" The Duke Org was saying.

"What?!" Cole growled.

Cadinia rolled her eyes, then closed them in pain.

"As for you, you're about to become, nothing more than a little problem!" The Ninja declared.

"Uh oh…" Cadinia gaped, "Ninja Trick number four!"

Sure enough, the Org grew to Mega height.

"I don't believe it!" Merrick gasped, "He didn't need Toxica's magic to grow!"

Okay, the banished ninja had to give him that one, it wasn't a _known_ Ninja Trick… or an easy one.

"Technically, that's _also_ a Ninja Trick!" Cadinia corrected, "Even though I haven't mastered it yet!"

"Of course you haven't!" The Duke swatted her rope.

Cadinia closed her eyes, trying not to scream in fear.

While the other five didn't care so much about her, Merrick got knots in his stomach at the sight of her swinging like a pendulum.

As the other five created the, Cadinia will always correct them to 'Horus', Isis Megazord, Merrick's mind went somewhere else.

He started to walk away from the sight, trying to think.

"How am I gonna save the Princess?!" Merrick said… a _tad_ bit too loudly…

Cause now, Cadinia was at her wit's end.

Princess this, Princess that.

God, _she_ was willing to kill the Princess at this point just so Merrick would shut _**up**_!

"Oh, yeah, save the Princess! Don't worry about the _freaking Gold_ **Ranger** _that's_ **actually** _on death's row at this very second_!" She screamed in anger, "No, the Princess is more important than such a **worthless** life!"

Merrick winced at how _very_ much more likely Cadinia was to _killing_ him before he could apologize…

"Uh… Cadinia…!"

"Yes, I know my fire's starting to burn through the ropes, get something to stop me from falling to my death right now!" Her voice turned to one of terror.

Merrick didn't waste a second.

He created his Laser Pool right under her feet.

"Just burn the ropes, and you can slide down!" He called up quickly.

Cadinia looked at the _completely_ unsupported area beneath her.

"Merrick…!" She gulped in fear.

"I promise! I'll catch you!" He insisted.

Cadinia closed her eyes as her fire burned through all of the rope and she fell against the 'bridge'.

She covered her head with her hands as her body curled into a ball…

 _Right_ before Merrick caught her.

"I gotcha… I gotcha…" He whispered.

"…Put me down before I punch your visor so hard, I actually give you a black eye." She snarled, her eyes brimming with that green spark… but this time, it was mixed with an orange bonfire.

Merrick did as told before he looked at where the Princess had been taken…

"Merrick! Focus!" Cadinia hit his helmet, "That fourth Ninja Trick is just that! A Trick! It's an illusion, just like the decoy! We need to find the _real_ Duke Org."

He nodded weakly before he slowly stepped closer to the side of the cliff they were by with her in tow.

Cadinia frowned before she disappeared in a streak of Golden Light and hit something in the shadows.

This caused the Org that had been hiding to come out into the open, and allowing for Merrick to blast it.

This caused the Onikage the other five were battling to disappear within moments.

"Alright! We did it!" Merrick raised his hand for a high-five, expecting it…

Cadinia scoffed, "You mean, _I_ did it. You're welcome."

Merrick lowered his hand, glancing away.

"How did you do that?!" Onikage growled.

"I'm a Ninja, dude, you can't play me after I know your tricks." Cadinia didn't even care to if she sounded braggy, she was tired, her Ninja Energy was basically running on adrenaline, and her legs felt like Jell-O after her near-death experience a couple of seconds before.

"You're always interrupting my plans!" The Org snapped at both of them.

"Your plans don't interest me-"

"I swear to Hephaestus, if you so much as ask about the Princess one more time, I'm gonna kill you myself." Cadinia growled angrily, knowing the exact demand Merrick was about to make.

The Lunar Wolf didn't care. "…Just tell me where the Princess is!" He finished anyway.

It took _every_ last training Cadinia ever had not to explode on her teammate right there.

"You'll never find her!" The Duke Org threw out his hand… causing Cadinia to be pulled closer to to the Org monster…

He went to strike her, but the… banished solar ninja quickly moved out of the way…

But that didn't stop Merrick from holding the Org back so he wouldn't try to touch her.

"Tell me where she is _right now_!" He demanded.

"Never!" The Org denied before jumping away from another one of his strikes.

The Ninja Org then drilled himself into the ground, disappearing through the dust.

"No! Come back!" Merrick gasped out as his only hope for finding his first love was gone.

"Okay… _that_ _ **isn't**_ a typical Ninja Trick." Cadinia gasped out softly.

Merrick shot her a glare, but she simple punched his head in return.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

Everyone sat in the Animarium, all looking depressed…

Well, all except for Cadinia, who was breathless after screaming at Merrick for being so stupid the entire day.

But the only thing on her mind now was, _"What are we gonna do?"_

* * *

I hope the wait was worth it...

I gotta say, I _loved_ writing this chapter just because I love putting Cadinia, someone with almost _breathtaking_ anger management issues I'll admit, into this whole thing with an actual Ninja Org.

But, next week, there WILL be a new chapter, I swear.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	40. The Master's Herald part 2

While I didn't like watching this episode, MAN did I love writing it with Cadinia as a character...

Now, for the disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

We were _all_ still on the Animarium.

I walked back to the main area after my third time throwing up and heard Merrick mumbling to himself.

"I failed the Princess…"

I was about ten seconds away from strangling him… fire or no fire… if he kept repeating that.

So, I walked over and got beside his ear.

"...I freaking swear to _Dazhbog_ in the freaking _sky_ , if you keep repeating that, I'm going to burn you from the inside out." I growled softly, "We all know it's my fault, now shut up."

He looked over at me, but I glared at him, practically demanding he retaliate.

He bit his lip and looked away, clearly still upset.

"…Oh my _Hestia_! Merrick, it's not your fault!" I snapped.

"But I'm her protector." Merrick growled.

I threw my hands in the air, and walked a little ways into the woods… _then_ I let out my scream of rage.

 _"_ _If he says that one more time, I'm gonna kill him!"_

They were trying to comfort him as he stepped away from the pond… but I couldn't give a rat's ass.

 _"_ _And to think, I actually thought I had_ feelings _for him…"_ I mentally grumbled as I glared into the forest.

Of course, that was followed directly by something sounding from the pond…

My instincts took over the moment I heard it… but no one else seemed to…

But, when I looked… I saw Onikage… even though I sensed that it was another trick.

I didn't waste a second… not again.

Ninja Running over, I was about to shoot a ball of fire at the image of the Duke, but Merrick caught my arm as my hand ignited.

"Not yet." He hissed.

He didn't let me go, but I felt his grip loosen a bit.

"How did you get back in here?!" Taylor demanded.

Finally, I got my hand away from Merrick long enough to put it out and walk between them.

"Don't worry, guys, it's just _another_ Ninja Trick…" I assured plainly.

"He's not really here." Merrick agreed, stepping up slowly beside me.

"If you want the Princess back, come to the rock quarry by the river now."

I was about to throw a ball of fire at him, but this time, Onikage grabbed my arm.

My eyes widened in fear as the monster pulled me into the water with it, turning me to face my friends.

"And just so _some_ of you are extra motivated…"

The Ninja Org disappeared… and I gave futile cry of, "Merrick!" before I disappeared with it.

I barely heard the cry of, "Cadinia!" Before all went dark around me.

* * *

I groaned as the fake Onikage turned to the real one, holding me tighter before he threw me over to where Princess Shayla was bound together.

"And just so you won't run…!" Onikage snapped his fingers, causing several chains to be wrapped around my body.

I struggled, glaring at the freak.

"Merrick's gonna have your damn head for this!" I commented, then snorted, "Hell, he's got nothing on my brothers… who can sense when something's wrong with family."

"Family that abandoned you?!" Mandilock walked up to us, "Family that used you?!"

"You know, ya multi-mouthed freak, you don't know my family." I growled, "Our blood's stronger than you think."

"Cadinia, what are you doing?!" The Princess hissed.

"Like I'm gonna get intimidated by monsters." I rolled my eyes, " _Gisli_ scares me more than anything."

"Oh?" Onikage turned to me, "Why's that?"

"Simple. I've been beaten, and broken, and bruised by everything in the world, but I could always turn to one part of my family… but every time I turn to Gisli, he's shunned me since my parents died. He blamed me for their deaths… honestly, I can't blame him." I let out plainly, glancing behind us to make sure there wasn't anyone or anything here yet.

Then, I threw a small spark of fire at a bush, causing it to slowly burn… only, I used my power over fire to keep the smoke and flames from getting too high for the Orgs to see properly.

The Princess glanced at me, but I smirked and shook my head a bit.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"This is the place, Mandilock." The Ninja Org commented as the Orgs dragged the Princes and I to the quarry, "The Rangers should be arriving very soon."

"You've set the perfect trap!" The General commented.

"Only because we have the perfect bait." Onikage reasoned as they turned back to us.

I tried to set my hands aflame again, but the chains I was bound in were so tight I couldn't concentrate.

"You freaks won't get away with this!" I growled, "Be it Merrick, or my brothers, you're as good as dead!"

They had the audacity to ignore me.

"Master," Onikage got on a knee, "Please, allow me to take your weapon so that you may enjoy your victory from here."

"Good idea!" Mandilock agreed, giving his staff to the Duke Org.

I frowned in confusion… that… can't be right.

I know monsters, and I know plans… and that seemed too much like a good thing a monster would do.

For its master or otherwise.

 _"_ _What are you planning, Onikage?"_ I frowned at him.

Well, I didn't have time to dwell on the thought cause, right on cue, I heard the other six rangers rush up through the bottom the quarry.

 **Merrick**

Nothing mattered to me as we ran to the quarry.

I'd refused to contact Cadi's brothers for two reasons.

1) They probably would deny helping anyone like me…

And 2) They'd probably kill me for letting this happen to their sister.

Even if they hate her… she's still their family… pretty much the only one they have left.

But, when we got far enough inside, I saw the Orgs with my Princess and my best friend bound tightly.

"There she is!" Cole let out while I growled it.

"Princess Shayla!" I held my hand out in worry.

"Rangers! Stay away!"

"You listen to her any other day, listen to her now!" Cadi snapped in annoyance.

"Princess, are you alright?!" Cole asked, worried.

"Are you literally kidding me?! I've been fighting _beside_ you for the last 26 weeks, _at least_ , the least you jerks can do is try to help out one of your own! _Ah_!" Cadi recoiled in pain as her chains clearly grew tighter.

"Let her go!" I demanded.

"Very well! We don't need her anymore anyway! Jindrax! Release that firecracker!"

The duke org did just that… but… to my shock…

Mandilock threw my best friend over the edge of the cliff after she was released!

I was seconds away from running up to her when I saw flames circle around her.

She landed, safe and sound, before getting back up, the chains melting off her.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, no thanks to any of you! So shut up!" She bit.

 _"_ _Yep, she's pissed."_ I winced as she rushed over.

"Prepare to fight your dark side, rangers!" Onikage commented darkly.

"Oh come on!" Cadi hissed softly.

The Org moved something around us, which caused us to groan in pain as it struck each of us, and I found my hands holding onto Cadi as she nearly fell over.

But…. It subsided like it'd never happened.

"Huh? What just happened?" Max voiced our thoughts.

"What's he up to?" Danny questioned.

"Ninja Trick number six… one no Fire Ninja can even learn but must always deal with." Cadi whispered.

I suddenly felt something coming from below my feet, and apparently, so did everyone else.

We looked down as darkness went from our feet a little ways away from us.

"…Shadow versions of our inner-selves." Cadi finished.

"What?" Cole whispered as we looked at them.

They looked… like all of us morphed!

Even Cadinia's shadow was morphed.

"Of course my shadow would turn into something I hate." She hissed beside me.

"Meet your dark-side!" Onikage got our attention, "The Shadow rangers!"

"Doesn't matter who or _what_ they are!" Cadi snapped, "We'll beat them, and I swear if it's the last thing I _ever_ do, I'll kill you myself!"

"Shadow rangers?" Cole whispered on my other side.

Cadi turned, causing us to do the same, as the 'Shadow' rangers ran up to us.

"Less talking, more fighting!" She commented.

"She's right!"

With that, all of us ran at our 'shadows'.

I grabbed my shadow as we went at each other and ended up rolling a bit before we got back up.

I tried to strike it, but my shadow easily held me back.

I growled as I tried to push against it, but my shadow was even stronger than I am!

"How is this possible?!" I groaned.

"Darkness isn't afraid of anything." Cadi grunted beside me, "They don't care if people live and die… they don't hold anything back. To them, we're nothing."

"Oh, great." I groaned softly, "Got any ideas?"

"Beat the crap outta them even more?" She figured, "They're just ourselves, only evil… can't be too hard."

" _Easy for you to say…"_ I groaned before I got back into the battle with my shadow.

I heard my own shadow scoff darkly, "Once I deal with you, I'll take that girl you love…"

I grunted, "How can you get the Princess…?"

"Who said anything about the Princess?" I could see my shadow smirking.

My eyes went wide before I leaped out, my weapon forgotten, and grabbed my shadow's throat.

"Take that back." I demanded softly.

It simply scoffed, "Not happening."

I suddenly felt like… _I_ was being strangled!

Pulling away, I held my throat in pain.

My shadow used this to its advantage and forced me backward, along with Cadinia.

"Huh? Master Org! He's back!" I heard Cole gasp out.

"What?!" I turned to look up.

Sure enough… Master Org was there… but… he looked different… not fake anymore…

Mandilock sent a blast of energy at him… but… Master Org simply absorbed it!

"Oh, _just_ what I needed." Cadi groaned as she got back to her feet.

I groaned as my Shadow leaped at me again, and I could barely pay attention to what was going on up on the cliff-side.

"How the Hel is that freak….!" Cadi grunted beside me before she sighed, "He isn't _truly_ Master Org till he dies! That jerk's using Dr. Adler as a host now!"

"Oh, great!" I rolled my eyes as my shadow struck my shoulder-blade and I moaned in pain.

I easily shoved him away before I looked over at the cliff-side a bit.

To my shock… Master Org… _destroyed_ Mandilock.

I forced my Shadow away long enough to look at the sight as Cole gave his two obvious cents.

"It looks like Master Org is back for revenge."

"Gee, wouldn't have guessed." Cadi grumbled as she threw a fireball at her shadow, keeping it back.

I kept mine back long enough to see Jindrax disappear with the Princess!

"Oh no! Princess Shayla!" I cried out in worry.

"Okay, that is _it_!" Cadi stepped out of the way as her shadow was sending a blast of fire at her.

And it landed on _me_.

I groaned, "What…?"

"If you _ever_ bring up the princess like that again, I'll kill you myself." Cadi growled before we regrouped with the others, close the rock wall.

"They fight exactly like us!"

"Are you _seriously_ just commentating everything we _already know_?!" Cadi hissed, "They're our shadows! We're weaker because we have good holding us back, they don't. They're willing to kill each of us. For them, we're nothing…"

They started advancing, and I couldn't help putting my hand in front of Cadi in worry.

"Follow my lead." Cole decided, blasting the ground.

In the smoke, Cole grabbed Cadinia, as did I.

She nodded before she put her hands together and jumped back into the darkness with the others.

* * *

When we landed, we all demorphed and I saw that we were by a lake.

Cadi pulled away and walked over a tree and burnt it not a moment later as she nearly fell over.

"Stampede!" I rushed over.

I went to touch her but she shoved me into the water.

While I tried to see, I felt her grab my throat as she got over me.

"You _idiot_! I warned you, I _freaking_ **warned** you!" She growled as she held me tighter, "Something was gonna happen! I knew that! But that gives you no right to ignore me."

"It's… your fault… you… couldn't-"

"I know that! But you could've stayed more. Better yet, we could've just stayed off that damn floating rock. But we _didn't_!" She growled, still holding my throat.

I tried to breathe, but she held me tighter.

Finally, I turned her over, holding her down.

She winced, but I barely cared.

"The Princess is _my_ responsibility! Maybe if you looked past your _jealousy_ you'd see that!"

"You did _not_ just say I was jealous of you and the monarch!" She shoved me off, and I _know_ I saw her hands turn blue with flames.

And _finally_ the others took notice.

"Whoa there!" Taylor held her back as Cole and Danny quickly helped me up, "Everything okay here?"

Cadi pulled away, glaring at me, "I need some air."

She turned and Ninja Ran off.

"What was all that about?" Cole questioned.

I rubbed my chest, "Doesn't matter."

With that, I walked down the river.

 _ **12 minutes later…**_

I rubbed down my jacket, even though I'm pretty sure I have a couple of bruised lungs from both my shadow and Cadinia's attacks.

At the thought of her, I pulled out the image of us together, smiling happily… not a care in the world…

I specifically looked at Cadinia, though…

She was smiling so happily… and her eyes were gleaming with joy…

But… now… Cadi's smiles never looked happy anymore… they looked _forced_ in fact…

And the gleam… it was all gone.

While I wanted to crumble the picture up and throw it into the river, I just… couldn't.

I folded it back up and put it back inside my jacket, close to my heart.

 _"_ _I'm gonna get that joy back, Cadi… I swear…"_ I decided plainly.

As I was thinking this, I saw a streak of golden light coming back over.

When Cadinia revealed herself, she quickly held up some first aid kits.

"Before you guys bleed out." She passed them around.

I was about to take one, but she slammed it _right_ in the bruised area.

"Ow!" I hissed.

"Oh, you're still in pain, good." She commented.

"What is your _deal_?!" I snapped at her.

"Right now, _you_!" She retorted, "Look, when I gained that extra fire boost from the sun this morning, I didn't expect to be fighting my own flipping _shadow_ just a couple hours later! Live alone be dealing with the Mopping Rangers! Nor did I expect to be neglected _several_ times over the Princess."

"She's-"

"Important to Animaria, I get it." Cadi rolled her eyes, "But did _any_ of you stop to think that _maybe_ we shouldn't be worried about a _dead_ kingdom? That a monarch shouldn't be first priority? Because of your brains being on lockdown, we've fallen into three traps, I've nearly died at least twice today _alone_ , and we _still_ didn't get the Princess back. Not to mention, thanks to _some people_ , we paved a nice clean way for Master Freaking Org to come back!"

We all looked down as she took in a soft breath.

"Didn't think so." She sneered.

"Cadinia!" I moved over to her.

She glared, " **What**?"

"…I'm sorry…" Was all I could say.

"I'm getting real sick and tired of you and that stupid phrase." She bit.

"…I don't know what else to tell you." I relented.

"You already have." She shoved my arm.

I yelped in pain before I held it.

She frowned and nearly ripped off my jacket before she sighed, "Dumbass…"

I hissed as she hit my arm, which was definitely turning black and blue.

"Yep, you just popped it outta place…" She sighed, "I'd say 'hold still' but… honestly, I don't care."

She got beside me and pulled my arm up.

I cried out in pain as she did this, then turned to her as a burning sensation rushed through it.

"If you feel it burning, that's not my fault." She commented, "When you pop a bone back into place that's typically what happens… I read it in a newspaper article somewhere."

"…Thank you." I let out as she gave me back my jacket.

"Whatever." She glanced away.

When she did, I noticed her jacket wasn't on her, and she instead was in a weird… pajamas.

"Where's…?"

"My jacket?" She looked back at me, "While I want it to be at the bottom of the Pacific ocean, it's in the Roadhouse. I figured if we were dealing with a Ninja, I had to get back to my roots."

"…Why don't you just let us die, like you want?" I stared at her.

She scoffed, "I'm not gonna let a shadow kill you before I actually try to do it, yours or mine. I want that pleasure all to myself."

"We'll see about that!"

We turned at the voice and moved over to the others as we looked up at the cliff side to see Master Org with the Shadow Rangers.

"And I am not just any Org! I am the _Master_ Org!" Master Org went on, "Something I won't let you forget!"

He sent a blast at us, but the other five rangers and I morphed through the smoke as Cadi burnt the smoke away, remaining unmorphed.

Cole did the stupid thing, jumped into the air about to strike Master Org…

But, his shadow took the full blow, which sent Cole flying back to the ground.

"Cole!" Everyone rushed up to him.

"How come I hit him… but I felt it?" Cole groaned.

"They are your shadows!" Master Org laughed darkly, "Everything you do to them, will happen to you!"

Cadi groaned, "I was afraid of that… that is the one thing I _hate_ about this trick."

The Shadow rangers jumped down before Cole's Shadow blasted us back.

Cadi groaned as she landed beside me, bleeding at her lip a bit.

"There's gotta be a way we can beat them!" She hit the ground angrily.

Before I could think of something, I heard the Princess' scream of fear.

I looked to see Onikage pulling the Princess with him…

"It's…..!" I was about to exclaim, but I glanced over at Cadi, who was clearly still bleeding.

"It's Princess Shayla!" Cole exclaimed instead.

"Uh, guys! We've got bigger fish to fry!" Taylor growled.

"Finally, someone else is paying attention…" Cadi grumbled, getting into a fighting stance.

We quickly ran at the Shadow Rangers and I groaned in pain as my shadow constantly struck me back.

"She'll be _mine_ soon enough…" My shadow scoffed.

"Not a chance… in Hel!" I growled before I kicked it… a little too low.

I groaned in pain from that strike while I heard a certain friend of my snort.

"Your fault for being weak…" Cadinia commented.

"Not… the time…" I grunted out before I went at my Shadow again.

 **Third Person**

Cadinia and Merrick quickly ended up back to back, holding our weapons in front of their shadows.

"Wait… Merrick… what if we… switch?"

"You know your fires can burn _through_ **my** ranger suit, right?" Merrick gritted out.

"Got any better suggestions?!"

She had him there.

"Alright!" They turned to the other's opponent.

"Piece of pie." The Shadow Merrick commented.

"It's _cake_ , ya idiot." Cadinia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" The Shadow ran at her.

Cadinia easily held her own against the shadow, keeping the darkness from cutting at her skin fully.

"Heh… should be easy." Cadinia's shadow hissed as the real Lunar Wolf circled her.

Merrick didn't care… he went to strike the Shadow of his best friend, but she easily blocked it and struck him with one of her sickles before she got low and struck his legs easily.

Merrick groaned and fell to the ground, which the shadow took to her advantage.

Of course, he rolled out of the way from another one of her attacks and weakly got back to my feet.

"How are you so strong?" Merrick groaned.

"She's taking my anger… when I'm angry, you need to run for the hills." The real Cadinia grunted.

"Why?" Merrick hissed softly.

"Well, for starters, I'm fighting _you_. That should be reason enough."

They continued to strike the other's shadow, trying to keep from 'really' hurting each other.

The Shadow Lunar Ranger grabbed Cadinia close, scoffing, "Finally… all to myself!"

"Not happening!" Cadinia shoved him away, burning her hands a bit.

The Shadow Lunar Wolf forced Cadinia to the ground with a swift kick to her leg.

"Alright… that's it… I'm tired of being beat up by a freak." Cadinia got back to her feet and pulled out her morpher, "Wild Access!"

As she was morphing, however, the Shadow Lunar Ranger went at her.

But, before the fake of her best friend could land a blow, Cadinia held up her sickles, not even morphed.

"Don't even think about it." She hissed before she shoved the fake back into a wall.

Merrick groaned in pain, "A little easy?!"

"Hey, I'm getting my aggression from three weeks of nothing but ignorance. You get what you give!"

"Three weeks?" Merrick hissed softly in pain as the shadow of his best friend cut at him once more, "The princess hasn't…."

"Who said I ever cared about her?" Cadinia cut at his shadow's chest, "I'm pissed at _you_!"

Merrick winced in pain, _"Yeah, I'm starting to get that!"_

The two shadows easily forced the Gold and Silver Rangers into the ground.

Cadinia groaned before she noticed Onikage close by.

"I'm gonna kill that freak." She grunted as she got back to her feet and ran over to the monster as Cole was readying his summoner.

Of course, Onikage was busy fighting his _own_ shadow.

Anger, pain… sorrow…

Everything circled within Cadinia as Cole charged up his own attack, keeping the Blazing Lion Shadow from really attacking the real one.

Cadinia raised her weapons, crossing them over her chest, charging up her own attack with her own fire.

"Falcon Summoner!" Cole called.

"Flaming Blow!" Cadinia added.

While the attacks missed the actual Duke Org, they hit the shadow right on the nail!

As they did, the real Onikage began to spark heavily.

"Gold Ranger… that move… was _truly_ worthy of a Ninja…" Onikage gasped out as he stood up.

"We-"

"That'll teach you to _never_ mess with a Solar Ninja!" Cadinia growled, cutting Cole off, not that he cared.

Onikage reached out, trying to cling to a chance to survive, even a small one…

But, he fell back, destroyed.

Cole threw his shadow to the ground as Cadinia's shadow ran at her.

Cadinia didn't care what happened next.

She turned around, giving a swift kick in the jaw.

As the Shadows disappeared, the last attack Cadinia gave made her hold her face.

" _Gah_ , that's smarts!" She held her face, then looked to see she _did_ hurt her jaw, which caused it to bleed.

As this happened, the other shadows that were going at the other five disappeared before they could strike.

Merrick blinked, glancing around for where the shadows had gone.

When he noticed Cadinia falling to her knees, he rushed over to her without a second thought.

"Are you okay?" He let out softly.

"I'll answer after the world stops spinning…" She blinked a bit before she wiped her lip again.

Merrick got down, then gently helped her up, being careful not to actually touch her, "Can you…?"

"My hair _is_ flammable, so no." She countered.

Of course, to their surprise, Onikage returned in his larger form.

"But that's not a Ninja Trick." She grumbled softly.

She didn't pay attention to what Master Org was exclaiming, which is saying something cause the former human was _screaming_ his instructions, but she was trying to think of a plan to get rid of Onikage.

As she was doing that, Master Org disappeared with the Princess.

"No! Princess Shayla!" Cole exclaimed as everyone else stepped close to where they'd done.

Cadinia didn't take much notice, or, care for that matter.

"Everything is beyond your control now, rangers!" Onikage informed them.

Cadinia held her hands out, letting them burn, "I wouldn't be so sure about that!"

Before she could do anything, Onikage pulled out his sword and slashed through the area before him.

Her eyes went _huge_.

"Crap, crap, _crap_!" She tried to get the others down as Cole gave his own cry.

"Look out!"

But, both of their cries were futile.

A dark hand jutted out from the new gap growing and grabbed all of them and pulled them inside.

* * *

Cadinia screamed as they landed in… what she could only hope was _normal_ water.

"How did we get here?"

"Uh… did you _not_ see the giant hand coming out of the gap in the sky grabbing us? Cause I sure as Hades did!" Cadinia commented, grunting in pain as they got back up, spitting up what she _really_ hoped was normal water right now, "The Better question is…."

"Where are we?" Alyssa asked softly.

"That." Cadinia waved to her, "I never knew a Ninja could do something like that…"

As they looked around, Cadinia forced herself to remain upright without throwing up.

"Is that a tree of skulls?"

"Yep." Max confirmed.

Cadinia groaned as she gulped down her vomit.

"Alright, everyone, keep your eyes open." Cole instructed calmly.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day." Cadinia agreed ten-fold, "Onikage must've set a trap for us."

Right as they started to move forward… a large footstep made them jolt back a bit.

They looked up, then looked around.

"What's going on?" Cole questioned.

There were giant versions of _several_ Orgs they'd destroyed _weeks_ ago, maybe even _months_!

"Uh… not to be a Debby Downer… but… didn't we already destroy them?" Cadinia pointed out, her voice starting to crawl with fear.

"These must be their evil spirits!" Taylor realized.

 _"_ _Evil Spirits… oh… great…"_ Cadinia's heart started to pound in **incredible** fear, _"And I thought the ones I'd face were bad the_ first _time!"_

"What are we gonna do?" Merrick growled, "Onikage-"

"If you state the obvious _one more time_!" Cadinia cut him off, her voice _tinged_ with fear.

If there was something she feared more than heights, it was the fear of dealing with literal ghosts of her past.

"Rangers!" Onikage's voice made them jump and turn to face a spirit version of the Duke, "You have entered the spirit world! And you will stay forever!"

"Over my actual dead body." Cadinia hissed, her hands flaming up again.

She was about to throw a fireball at the spirit, but Merrick grabbed her before she could jump and forced her to remain down.

"Cadi! Please don't! It's not worth it!" He grunted as he kept her down.

Not a moment later, the spirit disappeared.

She grumbled softly as she pulled away, clearly still pissed off.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Cole let out.

"Only question is how!" Merrick growled.

They jumped a bit as Onikage, still large, came up from the water, "You will never escape!"

"Never say never!" Cadinia retorted.

The other five pulled out their Crystal Sabers, holding them up, "Wild Zords, descend!"

Nothing happened.

"Guys, spirit world." Cadinia grumbled.

"Different plane of existence." Merrick realized.

"Our WildZords can't hear us!" Cole figured out.

"That's right!" Onikage confirmed, gaining their attention again, "No one can hear your call for help! You will have to fight me alone this time!"

He sent a blast from his 'eye' that sent all of them to the ground in grand pain.

Cadinia's heart was pumping with fear… and anger…

"Without our Zords, we can't do crap to that mega freaks!" She hissed weakly, "This is even worse than when Animus stole them!"

"We will _not_ let the spirit Orgs defeat us!" Cole declared as they weakly got back to their feet, "We're gonna get out of this Ghost World, and save the Princess."

Cadinia wanted to correct him, but… pain was in her chest enough, she wasn't risking speaking.

But, her pain didn't stop her emotions.

Her anger came to a head and Cadinia threw out her TerrapinZord's crystal, letting it turn into it board form.

Which surprised everyone, including her.

But, she didn't really think about it.

The second the Gold Ranger stepped onto it, her flames engulfed the board and her suit appeared on her body, going directly into its Burn State… but her Zord never cried out in pain, or rejected her…

If anything, it cooed with respect.

"Wish me luck…" She whispered, knowing no one would listen, before going off.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Onikage tried to stop her.

But, Cadinia easily surfed away from him.

As she did, she saw a large Megazord come out from the side of the area.

"It's the Pegasus Megazord!" Cole exclaimed.

Said Megazord began to cut down the spirits of the Orgs with complete ease.

As the LionZord gave a mighty growl, which destroyed those the Megazord had struck, Cadinia zipped closer to where the Pegasus Megazord had come from.

 _"_ _Alright… let's see how far I can push myself…"_ Cadinia gulped softly before she moved further out.

As she moved, she felt her body growing weaker and weaker… but she powered through it, refusing to give up… refusing to give in.

 _"_ _They may not care… but I will_ never _turn my back on my friends!"_ She gritted her teeth before she finally reached where the large Megazord had come from.

"Heatwave… _blow_!"

 _ **On the outside…**_

Cadinia's three WildZords all came together with Merrick's and sent their own attack at the other side of the field with ease.

 _ **Inside…**_

The combined attacks broke the field _right_ as the Pegasus Megazord froze, then destroyed, Onikage.

As the power 'vacuum' accord, the sky, and the area around them, returned to normal.

"We're back!" Cole cheered, "The Megazords and Cadinia actually saved us!"

"Cadi, did you hear that?" Merrick put his fingers to his com, "You did it!"

 ** _"…_** ** _Yeah…"_** She breathed heavily, **_"I… d_** ** _id…"_**

Her voice went soft as the connection went out.

 _ **With Cadinia…**_

She fell from the Terrapin-Board, demorphing from a whole lot of exhaustion.

"Cadi!" Merrick gasped before he rushed out, jumped into the air, and caught her, landing carefully low.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to look at him, still completely tired, "Merrick?"

"Yeah… yeah, it's me." He assured softly, gently moving his hand over the top of her face.

"…Did we really win?"

Merrick chuckled, then slowly looked up at the sky… biting his lip.

"I'm not sure on that one…"

"Good enough for me." She moaned.

He hugged her close, rubbing her back.

"I don't know how you did it, but thanks WildZords!" Taylor called up to the Megazords.

The Predazord broke up a moment later, Cadinia's three WildZords moaning in pain before they rushed back to the Animarium.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Cadinia was resting on the rocks, soaking in the sunlight as she tried to regain her strength.

Merrick threw a rock into the river, wanting it to skip.

Everyone was demorphed now, and they were trying to regroup by the Rocky River.

"They won't skip when you're angry." Alyssa commented gently.

"I'm fine!" Merrick bit, throwing another rock.

"They also won't skip when you lie." Cadinia commented shortly, opening an eye to glance at him, "Hel, I bet you, I could throw one from here, and it'd skip at least five times."

"Fine, you try." He tossed her a rock.

She smirked before she threw it out, using her fire to make the water push the stone five times.

"That's cheating." Merrick retorted as he helped her up.

Cadinia shrugged, "All's fair in love and Rock skipping."

Merrick glared away before he glared at the water, "I am the Princess' Protector…" He threw another rock before he looked at the others. "It's time I start acting like it."

Cadinia looked away, folding her arms, "Well, it's time I get back to my Ninja roots… so… we're both at a loss. "

She moved away, ignoring the others as they commented on how much they _love_ the Princess.

As they did, she cracked her knuckles, wanting nothing more than to punch the Princess for making them rely so much on _her_ and not themselves.

"Cadi!"

She jumped, turning to them, "What? What'd I miss other than you guys talking about the Ra-awful― I mean the Princess?"

"We're getting the Princess back… you in?"

As much as she _wanted_ so, **so** badly to scream 'no'… she smartly didn't.

Instead, the Banished Fire Ninja sighed, "Ah, what the Muspelheim, if I'm gonna die, might as well go down swinging with you idiots."

With that, she put her hand atop Cole's.

"Let's get going." Cole let out as they broke apart.

"Uh… going where?" Cadinia gulped, hoping with all of her remaining heart he wasn't suggesting…

"The Animarium, we can come up with a better plan up there." Taylor commented.

While he expected to start grabbing Cadinia, the Fire Ninja simply continued walking.

"Even if it takes a couple of days?"

" _Especially_ if it takes a couple of days."

Well, there went her hope…

While she wanted to turn and run, she didn't wanna seem like a coward to the Rangers… didn't want to feel like she betrayed them…

"Are you sure you wanna stay up there?" Merrick frowned as they walked, "You don't have to."

"I should." Cadinia decided, though every last bone in her body wanted her to run to the nearest ocean.

And something told her… that's what she should've done, to begin with.

* * *

Yeah, that's gonna bite her in the butt, by the way.

I know, technically speaking, the Princess isn't technically gone for more than a few hours (which means they AREN'T capable of working without her...) I... can't think that... so, it'll be a couple of days, plus, I don't think time works the same in the Nexus.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	41. Heart of it All

Okay, I know this is EXTREMELY late... I lost track of time and almost completely forgot...

But, hey, at least I remembered...

Now, for the Disclaimer;

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I stared at the fire as everyone else got to sleep.

My fear of high places would've kept me on the ground any other day… but, with Princess Shayla missing, I have to suck it up and just be here for the team.

Even as my heart hammered with a lot of Fear.

I felt someone sit beside me and I nearly jumped to my feet before I saw it was Merrick.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized.

"Same here." I sighed, "I'm just…"

"On edge with fear?" He figured.

I nodded, "I hate being scared like this… but I can't…"

He nodded back, "What'd you tell Willie anyway?"

"We're on a camping trip and we won't be back for a few days." I answered plainly.

"Smart." He agreed to it.

"Yeah…" I glanced at the fire again before I punched my arm, "It's my fault."

"Don't start that up." He sighed.

"Merrick, I'm serious." I looked over at him, "If I hadn't been a freaking scary-cat and stayed up here…"

"If _I_ had stayed up here, despite both of your insistence, I could've prevented it too." Merrick countered, "We're _both_ to blame."

Thinking it was one thing… but hearing I was partly to blame made my breath catch a little.

I looked back at the fire, which had dimmed since the conversation started.

I raised a weak hand and the flames grew a little before I moved my hand to my lap.

After a few seconds of silence, I let out, "I'm sorry."

He looked over at me, "Come again?"

"For everything." I continued, "For being afraid… for backing away… for being weak…"

"You are _not_ weak." He cut me off, "You're one of the bravest people I know."

"Even the brave can be terrified." I let out, "But I am not even brave. I'm only terrified."

He sighed, "We'll talk about this in the morning… get some sleep, okay?"

He got up and walked over the small area he'd made for a bed.

I, of course, stayed where I was.

"Cadi?"

"I'm not going to sleep." I denied.

He walked back over, "Why not?"

"Someone needs to keep watch." I lied… followed by me yawning, which I covered with a cough.

"Well, you're sleepy, so you're in no condition to watch anything but the inside of your eyelids. Come on." He took my hand, but I pulled away.

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I don't care." I informed him, "I might as well stay up… keep the fire burning…"

"The sun's gonna be up in less than 7 hours."

"Exactly why I should stay up."

"You'll be no use to anyone if you stay up." He sat back down beside me.

"I'm no use to anyone now." I countered.

"Okay, you've _gotta_ stop bagging on yourself for what happened." He groaned, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. And I will continue to think that until you fall asleep." I tried to persuade him.

Maybe my lack of sleep was dampening my skills or something… cause he looked more annoyed than anything else.

"I'm not leaving this spot unless you come to bed with me." He decided.

I groaned in pure annoyance, this was gonna be a long night for sure.

 _ **7 hours later…**_

My eyes twitched open as I felt the sun rising.

I frowned when I felt someone leaning against me and I saw Merrick's head resting against mine.

When I moved, Merrick himself woke up too.

He groaned and sat up.

We looked at how close we were and jumped apart.

I looked at the rising sun and bit my lip.

I can't play a song now… even if I felt like it…

So, I simply stood up and walked over to the pond.

I felt him get beside me and looked at the water.

"You know… sometimes, it's said the water will show your heart's desire." He noted.

"Funny… all I see if our reflection." I scuffed humorlessly, "A broken… worthless… 17 year old, and a mighty warrior."

He pinned me to the side of the pond and I groaned softly in both surprise and pain.

"You are _not_ worthless." Merrick informed me, "Why do you always beat yourself down like this?"

I shoved him off, "You really wanna know? Fine." I took in a deep breath. "Every _single_ time I used my powers… or told someone about me… I got punished… even when I had no other choice _but_ to tell them… it was always my fault… never someone else's… so I realized no cares about it is me or someone else… and since I couldn't tell anyone the truth… I always let the blame fall to me… I try to see things to make it my fault… and what happened with the Princess _was_ my fault. Not yours."

"No… Cadi… no!" He shook his head.

"What?" I looked up at him, "We both know it's true."

"It's not." He denied, "It never will be…"

"How could it not be?" I questioned.

"Because you didn't know."

"But I should've…" I looked down at my hands before I closed them into fists, "I should've known!"

"Cadi…"

"It would've been two on one, and I would've been able to protect the Princess, Merrick…" I reasoned, "I know you were beating yourself over it….. but my powers would've easily stopped Toxica before she could take the Princess…."

"And you would've lost control." He denied, "No. That's not okay… yes, I didn't want to lose the Princess… none of us did… but I wouldn't risk losing you if it meant she'd be here… one or the other… I wouldn't have it."

"You are the _worst_ pep-talker in history." I commented.

"I know." Merrick nodded softly.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

I looked at the skyline of Turtle Cove, easily making out the entrance to my Ninja Academy from here.

I heard something behind me and easily turned, throwing one of my Sickles at whoever was there.

Which… turned out to be Danny.

He easily ducked out of the way of the weapon and grabbed it from the ground.

"Danny, don't do that!" I held my heart then looked back at the skyline.

"Alyssa made breakfast." He held out a piece of bacon for me to take.

I shook my head, "I'm not really hungry, right now…"

He frowned and sat beside me, "Are you still….?"

"Yes. Okay? _Yes_! I'm still upset over my inability to get over one stupid fear of heights and protect someone really important that I honestly don't really care about but have to because she protects every freaking thing on this freaky floating island that scares the crap out of me for some stupid reason that I can't figure out!"

I winced after I got that all out and my hands burned.

"I'm sorry…" I sighed softly, closing my fists to destroy the flames.

"No… don't be." He put a hand on my shoulder, "We're all upset about what happened… but what matters is that we push forward. Never give up."

I nodded. "Never give up." I filled my voice with joy, though I didn't feel any of it.

He smiled and got up, walking away.

"Never give up…" I grumbled again.

I threw a fireball at a tree, watching as it burned to the ground with no smoke to signal its destruction.

"I might as well give up…" I mumbled.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Cadi, eat."

"Merrick, not hungry."

He sighed and sat beside me, "Cadi… stop-"

"Even if I wasn't upset… I'm still afraid of heights." I bit, "And when I'm afraid, I don't eat."

"What'll it take?"

"I don't know." I sighed, looking at my hands, "Nothing, probably…"

"You have to eat."

"I've gone _weeks_ without food multiple times before. I'll be fine." I informed him.

"Will you _stop_ blaming yourself? Cause this is what it's all about… right?" He figured.

"You don't know me." I grunted and got up, wanting to walk away.

"Well, I'm trying!" He called my attention, "And if you would just grow up for one second, _maybe_ I could!"

I clenched my fist and continued to walk away, not even trying to look back.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I looked at my hands, which I'd put my gloves over, then at the ground below me.

"I'm nothing…" I whispered, "Just an expendable piece of crap that should've died that day… back when I was one… that should've fallen to my death from that stupid Duke Org… that should've kept her nose out of everyone's business…"

I heard the cry of the HorseZord and I turned to see it on the mountain close to the WolfZord.

I bit my lip and looked away, till I heard the unmistakable cry of the TerrapinZord and looked at the lake water to see it swimming in my direction.

I looked over at the cave and saw the PenguinZord as it squeaked softly.

I looked at the ground, scoffing softly, "Walt Disney eat your heart out…"

I heard something behind me and I turned to see Merrick once again coming up to me.

I looked back to see the Zords disappearing, so I sighed and turned my attention fully to Merrick.

"I… know you don't wanna be alone…" He let out slowly, moving closer, "Are you upset or something?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine… I'm fine… I'm fan-friggin-tastic, actually…"

He folded his arms, "Cadi…"

I bit my lip before I sighed, "I'm lying…"

Merrick got up to me and looked me over, "What's wrong? You've been avoiding everyone…"

"I know." I sighed, "I just… don't wanna bother anyone… you know?"

 **Merrick**

"You wouldn't bother them." I reasoned.

She looked down, and I had to lift her head up to look at my eyes.

"I mean it." I added simply, "Cadi… are you still-"

"I can't let things go as quickly as you and the others can, alright?!" She snapped as she cut me off, "You might have been her protector and I might not like her… but it's still my god-given right to make sure people are safe! And I failed that!"

I winced in surprise before I saw tears in her eyes.

"I failed at protecting someone…" She whimpered, turning away from me.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her closely.

"Don't cry." I whispered softly, "Don't… don't cry…"

I felt her rest her head against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She let out softly.

I shook my head lightly, "Don't be sorry…" I gave a soft smile. "You're sorry _way_ too much."

"I can't help it sometimes…" She whispered, pulling away to look at my eyes.

"I know." I assured gently, "That's what I like about you. You are _literally_ the embodiment of humanity."

"Right now, I don't think I should be anything." She looked down, "I mean… I _am_ nothing."

"Don't say that!" I lifted her head up, "You're _not_ nothing. You're my best friend… and I can _not_ see myself anywhere without you. You mean a lot to me."

"Oh, that's a lie, and you know it!" She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Ehem!" She folded her arms.

"I mean, _besides_ the stuff about my past!" I rolled my eyes, "Cadi, you have to believe me…"

"I don't _have_ to do anything." She stepped up to me, really angry, "The only reason I'm _on_ this literal godforsaken island in the sky is that I _need_ to be up here to keep someone like _you_ from doing something _monumentally_ stupid."

"Like what?"

"The same thing everyone who's lost a loved one has. Moral support….. well… almost everyone." She sighed then walked away.

I grabbed her arm, "I was there for you."

"Were you?" She scoffed, "If it had been up to me, I would've demorphed and brought my father to the hospital _long_ before that Org was destroyed… and I would've _saved_ Brent from being turned into an Org in the first damn place…"

"I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough." She denied.

She pulled away and continued to walk away.

I watched her go, feeling horrible as I did.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Whoa!"

I heard Cadinia groan as I kept away from the main area, and was walking around.

I frowned and rushed forward, looking through a set of bushes and trees, to see Cadinia holding her sickles.

"Alright… alright… I got this… I can do this…" She let out before she swung them again, trying to aim for a strong move…

All she succeeded in, was getting thrown back.

"Dang it!" She cursed, "I need to get this right!"

I softly moved out of my hiding place and walked closer to her.

She raised her sickles up again and swung them both down, moving her body so she'd kick out with them.

Luckily, she succeeded this time, and landed on the ground easily.

"Not good enough." She, however, groaned and walked back over to her starting place.

"Looked good to me." I reasoned as I walked up to her.

She sighed, "No, Merrick… I can't just _land_ a move. I need to be able to do multiple moves… I need to be fast… but that's now exactly working out."

"Why?" I stepped up to her.

"Why do you think?" She looked over at me before she looked ahead again, "If I can't land this move and do multiple others…"

I put my hands atop hers, "Not… if you get hurt…"

"I'm fine with that." She stepped around me, "Better that I get hurt than any of you guys…"

"You can't put our safety above yours." I reasoned.

"I can, and I am." She countered, "Like I always do."

I took in a deep breath in anger as I watched her move a bit away again and ready her move.

"Will you listen to me for once in your already miserable life?!" I stood in front of her.

"Why in the heck should I listen to you?" She narrowed her eyes on me, "You're part of the reason I'm trying to be better than I know I can't be…"

"Because I don't wanna see you get hurt." I let out, staring her eyes, "I know you hate that I care since every other family member of yours doesn't… but I can't… I _won't_ be able to live with myself if you get hurt. You mean too much to me… and I know, we've both done bad… and I know you hate it when I mention we're kinda the same, and you're right, we're not. But you've gotta understand that if you get hurt… you might think it's no big deal… but I could _never_ live with myself if you did… cause if you got hurt… it'd be ten times worse for me to see you go through the pain…"

"Humans get hurt all the time." She reasoned gently.

"And I get that… but with you… it's more than getting hurt… it's when you act it off or… distance yourself…" I explained, "I get why you do it when you're upset… but you _can't_ do it right now…"

"I also do it when I feel responsible for something that happened. We wouldn't _be_ in this freaking mess if I'd been braver… if I'd been stronger."

"That's not all there is." I tried to insist, "I told you-"

"Yeah, but it's never that simple, Merrick." She cut me off, "You left here because of me… my stupid double could've handled it down there… but Princess Shayla insisted we leave to help fight, and I was all too willing to listen. It because of _me_ we're in this mess. And it's on _me_ to fix it."

"No, it's not." I countered.

"Merrick, when are you gonna realize, I can't keep my true emotions bottled up… and if I'm around the others… if I'm around _any_ of you, I have to keep them bottled up or risk losing myself… and if I train alone… I'll at least feel like I can save the Princess so we can get over our stupid self-loathing… but…."

"But what?" I frowned.

"But I can't do that if you keep trying to stop me. I know you've gotten used to the others… but I haven't… because I'm not _like_ any of you. I'm different. And I'll _gladly_ remain different. So while you guys are moping, I'm trying to get stronger so I can actually save the Princess, get off this literal godforsaken island, and get on with my pitiful excuse for a life." She let out.

She shoved past me and went back to her training.

"At least let me watch." I sighed.

"Like I care what you do. Just leave me alone." She agreed simply.

I nodded softly and stood off to the side.

She took in a deep breath before she slashed at the ground before she did a round-house kick that brought her into the air and spun a bit before she kicked her leg out and did an X slash in the air before her as she landed, then got back to her feet and did several over-under slashes before she finally slammed the sickles into the ground, causing flames to shoot up from the cracks it created and burn down a tree… that didn't show any smoke.

Cadinia took in a deep breath as she stood back up.

"Now to make sure I can keep that up…" She decided.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

I watched her repeat the tactic for a little while, till I got bored and wandered deeper into the Animarium.

I finally came to a stop at the volcano and frowned.

This was Cadi's element…. Fire was her favorite thing to use in battle.

Sighing softly, I walked into the opening and felt a wave of heat slam against me.

I groaned softly before I continued on a little.

As I did, I stopped a bit at a slight hole where the lava was coming up from, but a floating table remained.

I slowly edged my way closer to the end, looking down as I spotted some of a lava pool coming closer.

"Merrick watch out!" I heard a voice behind me before I felt someone pull me back as that pool of lava came over the edge of the hole.

Cadi held her hand out, sending the molten rock back.

I blinked several times before I looked over at her.

"You're lucky I was here." She grunted as she pulled both of us back up.

I stared at her before I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Yeah… well…" She pulled away quickly, "Why'd you even come in here? It's dangerous and stupid… for any of you guys."

"Because I didn't wanna walk over to the others… will you please stop being mad and come back to us?"

"No." She denied, and I groaned.

"When are you gonna get over yourself-"

"When are _you_ gonna stop trying to force something on me that… I really don't wanna have forced." She looked at my eyes, "Merrick, I'm _not_ a Warrior… Ancient or otherwise… I'm a Ninja…. And like it or not, that's what I _wanna_ be. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna go back to my training, get stronger, help defeat Master Org and save your stupid _girlfriend_ , then get back to my old life. Cause it's _way_ better than the one you're willing to force upon me."

She walked out of the area, leaving me alone.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I quickly patted out the last of the flames from some rouge fires and I looked to see that I'd stumbled back into the main area.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa walked over.

"I'm fine." I lied, then sighed softly, "So's Cadi… I think."

"Where is she? I haven't seen her all day?"

"Training. Blaming herself… and Starving herself." I replied simply, "Don't ask me why."

"Training, I understand… but why blame herself?"

"More to the point… why _starve_ herself?"

I shrugged, "I don't… I don't know… But I _do_ know she doesn't wanna be bothered… so…"

"Why not?"

"Because she's trying to be better, guys… when she blames herself, she won't listen to anyone else. I've tried… multiple times." I informed them, "And I understand, in a way… I guess… she doesn't want anyone to get hurt… that's how she's been her whole life… and she doesn't change her perspective easily."

"How hard is she training?"

"Basically repeating this… double sickle move." I replied simply, "She's been doing it since this morning."

"She'll-"

"I know. She doesn't care." I sighed heavily.

"Why not?"

"What do we have that she doesn't?" I folded my arms.

They frowned, then shrugged.

"Each other. We've been treating her like an outsider for the longest time, and she's okay with that… did you guys know she's only up here for moral support? Even if she hates the heck out of heights?" I let out.

"She's told us she hates heights before…"

"Why's she up here then?"

I shrugged, "My fault, probably… she's up here because I blame myself… not that I'm not… but that's another reason she's staying away. She's blaming herself… and you _can't_ change that, so don't even try, Alyssa."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't like change. She doesn't like a lot of what we like, and we need to accept that." I figured, "She doesn't like being around us… so be it… and what are you guys pointing at?"

A fireball hit my back before I turned to an angry Cadi.

"Talking about me behind my back? Real low even for _you_ , Baliton." She growled, "It _is_ my fault. So if you should be pissed with anyone. I'm already beating myself for a lot of other crap… and I don't want any apologies right now, Alyssa. I'd rather baggage. I've learned to live with it. And I'm fine with it… hell, at this very moment, I'd _prefer_ it. Now if anyone needs me, I'll be in the cave next to the volcano."

With that, she walked away.

"Dang it, Cadi!" I hissed angrily.

She needs to get over her issues.

 **Third Person**

As Cadinia walked away, she felt the crystals in her jeans burn with a chill.

The further she got from the team… the further she got from _humans_ the colder they got.

Which was another reason she was going to the volcano… the heat would make her feel better…

She could only hope.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

The sun was setting as Cadinia finally sat by a lake of free-flowing lava.

The heat made her feel welcome… made her actually feel… almost safe…

Fire was her home… her element…

Being in the air wasn't good… but it relaxed her knowing she was by her element.

And since she'd been training all day… if she could just reach out and touch the fire… just for a second…

"Cadi!" A ringing voice came from the entryway and the lava fizzled up to symbolize her rage at the interruption.

She ignored him, though, and continued to reach out.

"Cadi!" Merrick slid up to her and grabbed her hand.

She shoved him back and touched it either way.

Pain was the first thing that ebbed away, but it was replaced with comfort and relaxation…

Until Merrick pulled her away before she could fall into the lava and 'die'.

The lava burned up most of her jacket, but she didn't care for a second.

She finally was calmed down… in her element.

"Cadi, don't do that again." Merrick reprimanded.

"Or you'll what? I can do more damage to you than you can to me." Cadinia bit.

"You can get hurt!"

"I _live_ for fire, you idiot. It can't hurt me." She retorted, "Or did you forget that detail, along with the _rest_ of my Ninja Life Story?!"

He winced, but Cadinia didn't care. She'd had enough.

"Cadi… this isn't a Ninja Problem."

"No? A _Ninja_ Themed Org just… came onto the Animarium… outsmarted all of us… stole the Princess… no… no… you're right… this isn't a _Ninja_ Problem." She growled.

"Cadi…" Merrick sighed as he sat up, "Look… you can't solve everything as you would as a Ninja."

"I'm not." She reasoned.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because this is the only place on this godforsaken island that I feel actually welcomed and at home in." She replied sharply.

Merrick blinked before he pulled her into his arms, wincing only slightly at the burn from her sleeve.

"I'm sorry… Cadi… for everything… for getting upset… for making you angry… for making you think you have to be stronger… it's not your fault we're in this mess… it's mine… you shouldn't blame yourself for my mistakes…" He let out weakly.

"Stop… Howler… just… stop!" Cadinia pushed him off her, causing her to fall back against the lava.

Her hand slid against it, and, even though it should've burnt her, she calmed down a little when it did.

She pulled it out and flicked some of the ash off her sleeve easily.

"You really embrace fire." Merrick realized.

"It's what I live for." She nodded.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

"For?" Cadinia frowned.

"For not understanding." He let out.

"You still don't." She informed him, "But… it's not like I expect you to anyway."

"Cadi…" Merrick stared at her.

"I'm sorry… but it's true. You wouldn't understand how I feel… truth be told? Not even I understand it…"

"I kinda figured." Merrick scoffed a little harshly, "Why don't we get out of here and talk-"

"I'm not talking to the others about this, cause I'd rather they not know either." Cadinia cut him off, getting to her feet, "Alright, I don't like people knowing my problems."

"But you let me know." Merrick reasoned as he got to his feet and looked at her.

"Yeah, like I can get things around the goddamn _ancient_ protector." Cadinia growled softly.

"Hey, I'm at least _trying_ to help!"

"Well stop! I've gone the whole 17 years of my life without help from my family… I sure as heck don't need help from someone who barely _knows_ me!"

"If you'd just open up to me…!"

"Oh, like you opened up to _me_ about Zen-Aku?!"

"Because I care about you!"

"If you cared you would've told me, jerk!" She snapped.

Merrick shook with anger before he let out softer, "Look… can we talk somewhere _away_ from the fire?"

"No. Because, unless the wind says otherwise, I'm not leaving."

"Why not?"

"Since I don't have my guitar, I can't relax when I'm high in the air." Cadinia let out simply, "The only way I _can_ relax is by my element… and, considering the _last_ time we were up here I was dying… I'd rather not go anywhere else."

Merrick frowned, then nodded in agreement, "Alright… but if we need you-"

"I'll be there." She assured, "I just need some time alone, that's all."

"Okay… but can I ask you something?" Merrick asked.

"Fine." Cadinia folded her arms.

"Why are you trying to train so hard? You're not alone." Merrick informed her.

"Skills-wise I am." Cadinia relented, "And I don't like that, so I need to be stronger to keep up with all of you."

"Cadi, we've been over this." Merrick sighed.

"If we attack Master Org and lose, then you and the others die as heroes, right?" Cadinia wanted to make that fact clear.

"I don't know." Merrick shrugged, "I guess."

"And, at best, I die trying to redeem my own stupid mistakes." Cadinia let out slowly, "Or… I don't die… and I get brought back like Brent… It's a punishment, you know… to have to live on without those I care for most."

"I'm sorry. Uh, we're talking about your family crap, right?" Merrick folded his arms.

Cadinia sighed, "I'm not good luck, Merrick."

"Yeah, but you know what? Bottom of the ninth, and you're the only one left on the bench?" Merrick replied, "Sorry, but I'd rather have you, cursed or not."

"Merrick…" Cadinia wanted to cut in.

"And anyway, grow up, all right? We're all cursed. I seem like good luck to you?" Merrick waved to himself.

Cadinia scuffed softly.

"What?" He raised a brow.

"Well, I don't wanna make this awkward, Howler, but I'm sensing a note of forgiveness." She pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm probably gonna die tomorrow, so…" He shrugged simply.

"Well, I'll go with you. And I'll do my best…" Cadinia relented slowly, suddenly wished she'd fallen into the lava and stayed there.

"Thanks." Merrick smiled lightly, not caring, or noticing.

What would be the point? The more warriors they have, the better.

* * *

We'll see about that soon enough...

Again, so sorry this is late... I swear the next one won't be...

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	42. Fishing for a Friend

This was actually a very trick chapter to write...

But, it's done... so... good.

Oh, a little heads up, Cadinia does think about dying a little in this chapter... but it's not too bad... and not really... _important_ , and no, she doesn't die... but, I thought I should give a little heads up...

Now, for the Disclaimer;

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I brushed my right hand through the lava, soaking in its power and letting it relax me.

My mind was still racing, and I really did feel like crying…. But I refused.

Crying was for cowards… and the last things the Rangers needed right now, was a coward.

Of course, as I did, I heard my phone ringing.

I pulled my hand out, shook the lava off, and picked up my phone.

I didn't even bother to check the number, just… answered it, sighing.

"What do you want?"

 _"_ _Whoa, what's wrong with you, sis?"_

"Gisli, not even _you_ can make me any more upset than I already am." I scoffed.

 _"_ _Why's that?"_

"Because my so-called friends don't even know how upset I am about something they're dealing with." I bit out, "Now why in Ra's name did you call me? Cause I am _right_ by the center of a volcano, and you _know_ not even a Solar Ninja can survive a full jump inside one."

 _"_ _You'd….?"_

"In the mood, I'm in, yes." I let out.

 _"_ _Cadinia, even if I hate you… you're still my sister…"_ He informed me.

"Well, I don't know what else I can do, Gisli! No one will listen to me!" I exclaimed, trying not to cry.

 _"_ _Sis, think this through… Brent… I know I blame you for everyone's death… but… we both know Brent wouldn't want you to die like that…"_

I bit my lip, "I gotta go…"

 _"_ _No, Cadinia, don't-"_

I hung up, then threw my phone into the lava.

While I wanted to jump into the lava, I heard something outside…

Frowning, I walked out and saw Cole hanging upside-down from a tree.

"Do I even wanna know?" I sighed, "I thought you were talking to the Red Lion?"

"I was… then I heard your voice echoing… is everything okay?"

"…I… uh… need to get some stuff in town…" I lied, "So, I… better go…"

With that, I Ninja Ran off, wiping my eyes.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

After I'd ran throughout the entire town, trying to stop my tears from falling, I finally leaned my back against a store window.

I nodded to a passing patron, who was rushing away from something, which made me frown.

So, I sighed and turned myself to face the fishing store door as Jindrax was about to step inside.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yikes!" He jumped a bit before he looked at me, then mumbled, "Solar Horse? What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "I was out for a little stroll, you know… before your _master_ destroys it all… now, what are _you_ doing here?"

He sighed, "I need to get Toxica back."

I raised a brow, unimpressed, "And how do you suppose you'll do that exactly?"

"That's what I'm here for… I just need a few things before I can save her!" He reasoned.

"Do you even know the first _thing_ about fishing?" I pointed to the sign.

"Well… no…" He relented.

I sighed softly, "Alright, follow me. But you better have something to pay it with."

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

We spent a while trying to get the right kind of rod and fishing net that would help, and I found myself sighing and shaking my head.

"If you're _just_ gonna try to fish her out, this is a little much." I noted as I looked at the excess fishing line.

"But it'll work." He reasoned as he got up to the counter and the cashier looked at Jindrax with wide-eyes.

I sighed and walked out, glad it was over.

Whatever he had planned… all the power to him, all I needed to do was keep out of trouble.

Of course… the wind blew right at me…

" _Why am I not surprised…!"_ I growled before I ran off.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

I came to an easy stop between Merrick and the other five rangers as we got to a Trainyard.

"The Wind tells me this Org is stronger than the others." Merrick let out.

"Finally, a challenge…" I grumbled, glaring away.

"Let's be careful." Cole decided.

"You-" Merrick was about to whisper to me.

"Don't." I sneered before sighing, "You guys go one way, I've got a feeling it's another…"

They nodded and walked away.

I started up the other way, keeping my hand burning.

 _"_ _I_ won't _let another freak get one over on me."_ I declared, my other fist clinching.

And, what do I do?

Let the Org capture me…

AGAIN!

"This is getting _really_ repetitive!" I growled as the Org, which I could now see as a weird steam-engine, pulled us into the path behind the others.

Cole was the first to react, then Merrick.

They both turned to me, as I tried, trying to keep my anger down, to pull away.

"Cadinia!"

"You want her? Come get her!" The Train Org laughed, "I'm Locomotive Org! And you're on the wrong side of the track, rangers!"

I tried to burn my hands, but the Locomotive Org didn't seem to even be _bothered_ by my flames!

"Whoa, that Org _does_ seem stronger than the others…" Taylor gulped softly.

"It doesn't matter!" Cole denied.

I continued to try to pull out of the monster's grip… and, since it was metal, all I was succeeding in, was getting a large red bruise on my arms.

Which, _thankfully_ let me miss out on _another_ comment about the Princess….. said by Alyssa of all people…

At this very second, I didn't really care… so I let it slide.

"Let's do it, guys!" Cole growled.

I watched as they all pulled out their morphers and easily morphed.

While I wanted to do the same, the Org was holding _both_ of my arms, and in order to morph, I had to pull the phone to my ear…

"We can't let that Org hurt her…" Merrick grumbled.

I was trying to pull myself away, remaining calm… _right_ before I heard that.

Then, I growled and burned the hand the freak was grabbing closest to blue-flamed life…. causing the Org to throw me to the ground in obvious pain.

"Fire… the best pain giver." I growled before I set both of my hands aflame.

"Let's get this over with! I've got a train to catch!" The Locomotive Org got my attention again.

"Cadinia….!"

"My fire's stronger unmorphed." I informed me, "And believe me, we need _fire_ to beat steam."

The others quickly pulled out their weapons and ran at the Org while I literally ran at it, weaponless, and… also without one of my usual plans…

"Blue Shark Fighting Fins!" Max called his finishing move, "Surging Slice!"

"Red Lion Fang! Blazing Fire!" Cole called his, weak and pathetic, 'fire' attack.

Neither attack, though I'm not surprised about Cole's, even dented the thing.

"Try this!" I growled, pulling my training sickles from my boots and setting them aflame, "Flaming Sickle Sweep!"

As my strike went down, though… the Org grabbed my wrist, right where he'd been holding me, and flipped me over to an empty area.

I growled and tried to strike at it, but the Locomotive Org was able to block all of my strikes, and forced to the ground a ways away.

As I tried to get back up, I saw the others trying, and failing, to attack it as well.

I mean, the only one able to even make a slight dent was Merrick, but….

The _Locomotive_ themed Org was able to send a blast of coal-created fire at him… sending him falling to the ground when he was about to jump back at it.

"Merrick!" I grunted as we all regrouped around him since was the closest, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He groaned, trying to get up, "That Org's fire's got nothing on yours."

"That Org may be tough," Cole exclaimed, "But we can't give up!"

I sighed and picked up my sickles… before I realized the Locomotive Org had gotten behind that weirdly-placed Car. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"If you don't like the train, how about carpooling?" He laughed darkly.

Before we could really move, the car hit us, mostly me, head on.

I wasn't caught in it, but it did make me roll over the roof of the car, and land on the ground, hard.

"That Org is just too strong!" Taylor moaned.

"Nothing we do is affecting him!" Cole added.

I groaned as I got back up, wiping my lip before my hands burnt even more.

"That steam's got nothing on fire!" I growled angrily as this happened.

"Cadi… no!" Merrick grabbed me, "He's too strong! And you're hurt…"

I nodded softly before I turned back to the Org, pulling away and pulling my jacket off, "But I'm stronger."

I threw the jacket to the side and let my hands burn to life again, and this time, the burning actually activated my morpher without my doing so.

This allowed me to go straight into my Burn State, which made me smirk.

"I am indestructible!" The Locomotive Org retorted.

"Falcon Summoner! Archer Mode!" Cole raised his newer weapon up.

"Wait, Cole, don't!" I was about to stop him…. But he already let the energy arrow fly.

Low and behold, it ricocheted off the Org, and back at us not a moment later.

I groaned as I landed, and forced myself to remain in my Burned State.

I stepped back up, holding my Golden Horse Sickles up as they burned to blue-flamed life.

"Guys… stay back!" Merrick growled, knowing what I was about to do.

I jumped into the air behind the Locomotive Org, _right_ as it sent a flaming Coal at each of the Rangers, and struck it from behind.

"Ah! Hey! I thought Rangers were all about staying on the same track!" The Org Turned to me.

"A Solar Ninja always knows when to take something on their own!" I growled before I readied my sickles, "Now I am sick all this Steam!"

I let my fire burn through my gloves and into my sickles, taking all my pain and suffering with it.

Then, I let this damn Org _have it_!

"Golden Flame Cut!" I shouted.

As I struck it to the ground, I smirked…

Until it got back up, though now definitely on Death-row.

The Org sent a blast of steam at me that got me so discombobulated, I stumbled over to the others in confusion… until the Org blasted us down with another coal-powered flame.

I actually enjoyed it… but it was still enough to send us to the ground.

"I don't know how we can beat this guy!" Cole groaned.

"My fire wasn't even strong enough to work!" I growled as my Burn State reverted back to the original form.

To… literally _all_ of our surprise… _Jindrax_ back flipped in front of us.

 **Merrick**

"Oh, _great_!" I groaned in annoyance, "Just when we thought we couldn't take much more of this… he shows up and now we've got two of them to deal with."

"Speak for yourself." Cadi grumbled, but I know she was grimacing behind her helmet, "But even if I fought dirtily… we don't stand a chance against _both_ of them!"

I saw Jindrax raise his sword, aiming it at us…

Only, he turned on the Org, and struck it instead!

"Am I seeing things… or is Jindrax attacking the Org?" Cadi inquired weakly.

"What in the world is he doing?!" Taylor gaped.

"I'm guessing I'm not…"

We all gasped before the Duke Org pulled the Locomotive back. "Rangers, shoot him! Use your Jungle Blaster now!"

"I don't get it," Alyssa questioned softly, "Jindrax is on our side?"

"Is that even possible?"

"…Rangers, I can't hold him forever! Do it!" Jindrax insisted, clearly in pain.

"Cole, this could be our only chance!" Taylor let out, "Do you think we can trust him."

"We don't have much of a choice." Cole let out.

"That's the first smart thing you've said in weeks." Cadi grumbled as we got back up.

I pulled Cadi to the side, and I felt her lean heavily against me in obvious pain, as they created their secondary combined weapon.

"Ready, aim! Savage Blast!" Cole called before sending the attack out

The thing was… as the attack hit… I noticed Jindrax holding something up, but I couldn't see what…

But, either way, the attack easily sent the Locomotive Org to the ground, destroying it.

"Alright, we got 'em!" Cole let out.

"Thanks for helping us, Jindrax." Alyssa thanked him.

"Ha! Helping you?" Jindrax scoffed, "I was only helping myself."

Cadinia sighed as he held out a staff and sent the seeds out, causing the Org to regrow. "Welp, that was fun while it lasted."

We all summoned our Zords and combined them, with the Wild Force Megazord going into their Sword and Shield formation, and the Predazord going into the Fire and Snow Formation.

"Flattening Megazords in my specialty!" The Org declared, "Which one of you wants to go first?!"

 ** _"_** _ ** _G_ uys, let's combine our strength, and attack **_**together** ** _!"_** Cole declared.

"You got it!" We agreed.

We moved forward and started striking the Org… who didn't seem phased at all.

We even attacked together and the Org grabbed both of our weapons!

"So, this is 'double the power'? Ha!" The Org laughed.

"I am _so close_ to jumping out and burning it from the head down!" Cadi growled, and I noticed her hands burning a bit.

"Let's focus on this first…" I let out gently.

"We can't break free, Merrick!" She retorted, "He's too strong! And that's coming from _me_!"

The Org sent a blast of steam at both Megazords, that sent us all to the ground.

And threw Cadi and I out of ours.

When I looked, I saw her demorphed, and on the ground… her eyes closed.

"Stampede!" I rushed over, gently touching her, "Stampede… wake up."

She didn't react, and I couldn't feel her pulse…

"No… not again…" I whispered before I noticed some ruminates of the Org's fire during our smaller fight.

It was still fire…. So it had to work.

And, since the other Rangers were dealing with the Org, I had to heal her.

So, I gently moved her over to the fire and gently moved her left hand into one of them, hissing when the fire almost burnt through my gloves.

I looked at her, biting my lip, "Come on, Cadi… please wake up… please…"

She gasped and bolted up, then looked at her hand, then over at me.

"I'm so glad…." I smiled relief.

"Forget that… what'd I miss?" She groaned, getting to her feet.

I got beside her, frowning as we looked up…. And saw the other Zords come apart and the other five fall to the ground before us.

"…Apparently not much." She answered herself.

While they were being dejected about being unable to beat the Org… I noticed Cadi's Zords standing, stronger than ever.

"Wait a… Merrick, are the Hammerhead and AlligatorZord still in working order?" She looked over at me, and she had this look in her eye…

I looked over, frowning… and saw that the two Zords she'd mentioned were back up, willing to fight.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got a crazy idea that just might work." She relented, "But I'll need their crystals."

I frowned and gave them slowly before she raised her dagger up with both crystals in hand.

"Alright, let's try this out… WildZords combine!"

Within moments, I saw the five WildZords combine together into… something amazing.

The PenguinZord pulled into the arms and a part of the feet, while the HorseZord became the legs and the head, and the TerrapinZord folded into a shield that ran up its left arm to the back.

The AlligatorZord became a part of the body, as well as the back, and the HammerheadZord became a part of the mask, a spoke onto the Terrapin's shield, and a boomerang-like weapon.

Without wasting a moment, Cadinia jumped into her new Megazord and I saw the WolfZord growl and howl, showing that it was okay.

I blinked in thought before I looked over at the Red Ranger, "Cole, is it possible to combine the Wolf with your Zords?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna try." Cole let out before he raised his Falcon Summoner, "WildZords, combine!"

As the Zords came together, and I saw the Black bear going as a part of the Megazord, the six of us jumped inside easily.

I stood by Cole and took in a soft breath.

"Isis Megazord; Predator Mode." We chorused.

 ** _"_** _ ** _S_ avannah Megazord, ready!"**_ Cadinia called out from her new Megazord.

"Another combination?!" The Locomotive Org laughed, "You'll go down like the others!"

 ** _"_** _ **Don't count your chickens till they hatch."**_ Cadi growled softly.

The Org sent a blast of fire at us, but we were ready.

"Falcon Shield!" Cole declared.

 ** _"_** _ **Terra-Shield!"**_ Cadinia added.

Both of the shields activated, protecting both of our new Megazords.

"Bison kick!" Danny added.

As the attack kicked the Org back several times, I saw Cadi ready her own attack.

 _ **"**_ _ **Hammerhead Boomerang!"**_ She let out before her Zord sent the new weapon out as the kicks finally ceased and the weapon hit it further back.

Then… something incredible happened.

"Guys… what's happening?" Danny whispered.

"I don't know… it's like the Isis Megazord is charging _itself_ up." Cole let out.

A bright stream of light spread throughout the entire cockpit before the Isis Star happened…

This sent the Org back further… and, before Cadinia could give her own attack, the Isis Megazord flew forward… completely on its own.

But, the six of us went with it.

"Wings of Animaria!" We chorused.

Within moments, we sent a Falcon-esc blast at it as we sliced through the Locomotive.

When we flew to the other side, I was completely shocked at how easy that actually was.

When it was gone… we all burst our cheering.

Only… didn't hear Cadi's… and that meant she was really pissed off.

We jumped to the ground… and I saw Cadi stormed up to us, which made me gulp as we demorphed.

"What was that?!" She shoved Cole back, "What in Ra's Great Name did you do?!"

"I… I don't know… the Isis Megazord did the whole thing…" He let out.

Cadi rolled her eyes, looking away as she folded her arms, clearly annoyed.

"Cadi… maybe you need to control your anger…."

"And maybe I need to stop being the only one that can face these things alone with actual _skill_." She bit, glaring at us, "I'm starting to think the only reason I keep getting captured or handicapped lately is that none you guys are as strong as I am… Ninja or not."

She turned and Ninja Ran off.

I cursed softly to myself as she did.

"Just great…"

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I found Cadi sitting by the lava, looking at it.

While I didn't wanna be anywhere _close_ to her, or lava…. I wanted to see if we could talk.

But… as I got closer… I heard… I heard her _crying_!

"Cadi….?" I frowned.

"What do you have _against_ me, Hestia?!" She looked up before she clearly wiped her eyes and got up, looking at me, annoyed.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay?!" She snapped, "I don't even wanna be up here! The only reason I am because literally all of you are weak and pathetic, and so, _so_ stupid! You really are nothing without the Princess, and that's just so ridiculous!"

I stared at her, shocked… and a little frightened cause the lava was reacting to her.

"I…. I can't even be around you guys without hearing about the Princess! 'Princess _this_ , Princess _that_ ' ' _Never give up_ '… okay, that last one wasn't about the Princess, but it still… _pisses me off_!"

The more she threw her arms around like she was, the more the lava reacted.

"Cadi… calm down!" I begged.

"No!" She snapped, "I'm officially done helping you guys! You don't even care!"

She started to back away…. into the lava…!

"Cadinia!" I jumped out, wanting to grab her…

But, she was already in the lava, falling inside.

I stared at where she'd gone before I fell to my knees, crying softly.

I punched the ground angrily, even until after my blood started to leak out.

Of course, as I did, I noticed something floating in the lava close by.

I bit my lip before I slowly reached out and grabbed it.

Though I hissed in pain, I slowly opened it.

It was Cadi's phone, and I saw that the last call on it… was from Gisli almost five hours ago.

Slowly, I replayed it, biting my lip.

 _ "What do you want?"_

 _ "Whoa, what's wrong with you, sis?"_

 _"_ _Gisli, not even you can make me any more upset than I already am."_ She scoffed.

 _"_ _Why's that?"_ He growled.

 _"_ _Because my so-called friends don't even know how upset I am about something they're dealing with."_ She bit out, _"Now why in Ra's name did you call me? Cause I am right by the center of a volcano, and you know not even a Solar Ninja can survive a full jump inside one."_

My heart almost stopped, but I continued to listen.

 _"_ _You'd….?"_

 _"_ _In the mood, I'm in, yes."_ She let out.

 _"_ _Cadinia, even if I hate you… you're still my sister…"_ He educated slowly.

 _"_ _Well, I don't know what else I_ can _do, Gisli! No one will listen to me!"_ Cadi exclaimed, and I could tell she trying not to cry.

 _ "Sis, think this through… Brent… I know I blame you for everyone's death… but… we both know Brent wouldn't want you to die like that…"_

 _ "I gotta go…"_

 _ "No, Cadinia, don't-"_

And that was the last word on the line.

My heart started beating a hundred times faster as I closed it, my eyes stuck on the lava.

 **Third Person**

She should be dead.

That's what Lava, of any kind, was meant to do to a Solar Fire Ninja Student…

But… it was like she was swimming.

Cadinia didn't understand it… the water was hot, she could feel that, but… it wasn't burning her…

Even she knew that was impossible, even if Animus wanted to keep her safe…

Fire was untouchable by any who couldn't control it…

So why was she alive?

 _"_ _Why can't I just die already?"_ She almost cried.

Cadinia swam to the middle, then down, trying to feel a temperature change or something…

But… the only way it was changing the further she went down… was cold, almost ice…

She stopped as her feet finally landed on the bottom… an impossible feat.

 _"_ _This isn't lava… not really…"_ She mentally realized, _"It's fake, like everything else."_

Even if she wanted to, she wasn't even in the mode to try to hold her breath…

So, when she released it, the breath that came through made the surrounding lava smoke, not burn hotter.

Angry enough, she swam back to the top.

 _ **With Merrick…**_

He'd been staring at the fire before he finally shook his head and started walking away.

The others and he can deal with the Orgs… Cadinia was a burden to the team more than anything now.

As he walked, he felt the area around him start to heat up, and he hissed in pain before he turned back to the lava pit.

Cadinia had gotten out of it, and her clothes were… _soaked_ with the magma.

"It's fake! It's fake! It's not fiery! It's fake!" She snapped angrily, "How the hell can you call this an actual island if the freaking Volcano isn't even right! How _stupid_ was Animus, I mean, Volcanoes _all_ should follow the same aspect… this thing isn't!"

Merrick bit his lip as he listened to her rant as the lava dried up around her.

When she finally took in a breath, she was still vibrating her anger.

"D… do you want this…?" He bit his lip, slowly holding out her phone.

She rolled her eyes, "Great… great… not even my phone, which should be a part of the lava, didn't even metal… man, Animus is stupid…"

"He's the smartest Megazord of all time!" Merrick retorted angrily.

Cadinia snorted, "Your Megazord buddy doesn't even know basic science… all things melt. Objects _and_ people. He's an idiot."

With that, she walked out.

Merrick stood there for a moment, shaking in anger.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

The six, seven if you count Cadinia being held in place by Merrick and Taylor, stood on a high-up rock on the Animarium, overlooking the WildZords.

While Cadinia literally wanted to do anything but, she was forced to go in case anyone was thinking of being stupid and jumping.

"…Nothing is gonna stop us from finding Princess Shayla." Cole let out, "We have the power of Animaria on our side."

Alyssa and Danny nodded, followed by Max and Taylor.

While Merrick nodded softly in agreement, Cadinia rolled her eyes and looked away.

Her Zords didn't seem bothered by that, and they were the only ones paying attention to her.

"Can we go now? This is worse than being on the main level of this thing." She grumbled.

"Yeah…" Cole nodded before they started walking.

Of course, Taylor, who was already annoyed enough with Cadinia's complaining, actually shoved her back.

The banished Solar Ninja yelped in surprise and started slipping over the edge.

"Cadi!" Merrick reached down to grab her.

At the sight, she pulled away, letting herself fall into the treeline below.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

After she'd spat out about twenty pine-needles, and was almost certain she got a pine-cone in her backside as she'd fallen, Cadinia made her way to the main area, her fire healing all of her wounds.

No one, other than Merrick, had really cared about her disappearance at all.

Well, okay, Merrick didn't really _care_ about her disappearance either, he just wanted her back so she could fight with them to find the Princess.

He hated that she kept ignoring her responsibilities, and kept challenging their words…

It was fine before because he knew she was kidding…

But she went way too far during the battle.

It's like she didn't care about them, or protecting Animaria anymore.

And that really pissed him off.

She was a Warrior, whether she liked it or not, and she was gonna be a team player, just like him.

If he had to suffer, so did she.

The _second_ the Solar Fire Ninja made it to the main area… she was _enraged,_ to say the least.

And that was saying something.

"Oh… my… _Ra_!" Cadinia screamed, finally at her wit's end with everyone, not only ignoring her, but being so… so… close-minded!

They jumped and looked at her in complete surprise.

"Will all of you just shut the hell up for five goddamn minutes so I can actually think for _once_ on this godforsaken island?! Especially since _I'm_ the only one with _out_ a sense of regret over this whole ordeal! I wouldn't even be up here if you guys couldn't just grow up! So what if the Princess is gone, it's not the end of the world! We're still Power Rangers, and we can get along just fine. She isn't the world. She's got nothing on us. I guess since I'm not close to her, I'm not as affected… but I have to pick up your freaking slack all because you guys are so… so…!"

Cadinia tried to find the word… which was making her even angrier.

Merrick refused to move as flames suddenly erupted onto the wooden table… while the others did.

" _Dependent_ and…. _Seriously_ lacking some self-confidence!" Cadinia finally got out, "She's not a parent, and we are _not_ children. For the love of… _Hephaestus_ would it _kill_ any of you to actually think of a time, before this, that you actually thought for yourselves and didn't run it by… Cole, or the Princess… or a WildZord?"

They remained silent, Merrick looking down at his hands in shame.

"I didn't think so." Cadinia let out before she grabbed her bag and started for the entrance, stopping only to look back at them, "Though, I guess, for me… it's easy. I _am_ the only one that got banished from her strict, hardly loving, family for more than three years and didn't have a mother for over 16."

"Where are you going?"

"Willie's," Cadinia replied, "I still live and work there… not to mention I'm tired of babysitting… I'm moving on."

With that, she walked out.

Merrick twiddled with his hands before he quickly followed after her, "Cadi, wait!"

She just crossed to the Earth when he called her, causing her to stop a while out of it.

Merrick got up to her and turned her to face him.

"I know if I say I'm sorry for everything to what you just said you'd punch me but-"

She punched him anyway.

He groaned a bit, reeling back and rubbing his face to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

When he was sure it wasn't, he looked back at her.

"Okay… I deserve that… but I'm not letting you go back to Willie's alone… I… I've spent enough time up on the Animarium… and I think it's time to head home."

"Your home-"

" _Isn't_ the Animarium." He denied her, "And if you could _please_ accept me as your friend again…"

"I never said you weren't." Cadinia countered.

"You made it feel like I wasn't… and it really hurt… and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Stay on the Animarium and leave me alone." She replied, walking away.

Merrick sighed and followed after her either way.

* * *

Man, did I love writing the end of this chapter!

Oh, and, thank you to a reviewer from earlier for giving me the idea of Cadinia getting her own, self-piloted, Megazord.

Believe me, we'll be seeing more of the Savannah Megazord soon.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	43. Flaming Trust

Sorry that this was a little late, I got EXTREMELY distracted, but, at least it's here.

Now, for the Disclaimer;

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I knew he was still following me… but I ignored him.

Merrick was many things to me… but this? This was just seriously annoying.

Kinda made me wish I'd fallen into that lava.

With a sigh, I stepped inside the Roadhouse once I got there with Merrick following.

"Oh, great you guys are back." Willie let out and I raised a brow in confusion.

"That… doesn't sound good." I noted.

"Well… it's not." He reasoned before he motioned around, "Take a look around from when you guys were on that… camping trip."

For the first time since we left… I looked around and my heart froze.

The place was _trashed_ , tables and chairs were everywhere…!

Even the Jukebox and stage were messed up!

"Robbed…" I whispered in realization.

He nodded, "Yeah…"

"How could this have happened?" Merrick gaped as he looked around.

I snorted softly, "How do you _think_? We were gone for like… 3 days. Bad things happen in three."

I heard Willie sigh.

"You know… I don't know if we can fix this…" He noted.

"Willie, we _literally_ have nowhere else to go." I insisted before I realized something, "We can fix it!"

They blinked, "What?"

"We, Merrick and I, can fix this… we can buy all new equipment if we have to… but we are _not_ shutting this place down." I explained, "We can't!"

Willie raised a brow, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." I nodded.

"Alright… I'll leave it up to you guys." He sighed.

"We won't let you down." I assured.

"Just… give us a second." Merrick grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the overturned pool-table, "Cadi, are you insane?!"

"Well, one of us had to step up!" I hissed, "And don't tell me you want this place to close."

"What can we do to stop that?" He reasoned.

"I don't know!" I groaned, "But we need to figure it out."

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

"Alright… I got everything we need to replace all that was stolen." I looked over the boxes just brought in with a proud smirk, "Now… to unpack them and get started."

"No need."

I slowly looked up… and my mouth dropped.

"What in Chantico's name did you do?!"

He blinked, "Who?"

"Aztec god of fire." I rolled my eyes, "Haven't I told you there's more than one god of fire/sun?"

"Yeah… but…" He shook his head, "Really… I got everything we could need."

"Seriously… what in Chantico's name did you do?" I repeated in shock.

"Well, I figured…" Merrick patted the musical instruments, "We needed to snazz up the place."

"Okay, for one thing, it's _Jazz_ up the place," I corrected, "And for another… don't you think we should stay true to the Roadhouse roots?"

"Nope." He grinned, "This is gonna be _amazing_ , I'm telling you, Cadi, there's no way we won't also be bringing in a ton of new customers."

"Isn't what we're doing right now supposed to just… fix everything?" I frowned.

"Why not fix everything… and make it better?" He grinned and walked away.

"But… I liked it better the original way…" I mumbled since he was outta earshot, " _Men_!"

 _ **Less than half an hour later…**_

The Entire Roadhouse was _covered_ in old looking Animarium…. _Things_!

"What the… how the….?!" I looked around, gaping.

"You like?" Merrick grinned as he slid over to me.

I bit my tongue _hard_ so I wouldn't actually try to give my real opinion.

"I know," His ego clearly kept him from seeing this, "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"…It sure is…. _Something_." I forced out.

"Great! I have the others bringing everything else we need to make this look _exactly_ like the Animarium temple." He walked away.

"That's…..." My eyes went _huge_ , "Wait… _**what**_?!"

"Yeah, the others think we need to make our own mark on this part of the city… plus, it'll make the roadhouse feel more like home." He replied, "Right?"

"Uh…" I couldn't really respond.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He patted my back, "Can you help me with the stage?"

I blinked, "Hang on… _what_?!"

"I need to get rid of the stage."

"Over my dead body maybe!" I got in front of him, "You can mess with the rest of this place, but the stage is never leaving, do I make myself clear?"

"Oh come….!"

" _Do_ I make myself **clear**?" I gritted my teeth.

He rolled his eyes, "Crystal."

He walked to the other side of the room and I took in a soft breath as I felt my fingertips flame up a bit.

I clenched my fist and walked away.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

It wasn't even a full hour… and I was already horrified at what the Roadhouse was becoming.

So, I decided to stay outside, chop some wood…

As I did that, Merrick decided to pull out a large, _hideous_ carpet and I ended up coughing from how dusty it was.

"Sorry." He grumbled, "Had to bring this out here to wash it…"

"Why?" I groaned.

"Because I'm thinking of putting it in the main room… I can't cut it up and put it every room, that's sacrilege for what this rug is… so, I'm gonna clean it and put it in the main…" Merrick shrugged.

"Nobody likes rugs in a Roadhouse." I retorted.

"They don't get to chose." Merrick looked up at me, "So, do you wanna help or not?"

"Not!" I bit, "If you haven't noticed, I'm chopping wood."

"You don't have to do that for long."

I frowned, "And why's that?"

"If there's one good thing about the 21st century, it's that there's electricity. We'll switch the stoves and-"

"Whoa! Back up! We're not changing the kitchen!" I denied almost instantly.

"Willie already gave me the go-ahead."

"What were his words, _exactly_?"

"'I don't care as long as you and Cadinia do it together and everything matches up'."

I blinked before I slowly started laughing.

He blinked, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because…" I slowly caught up to my laughter and wiped my eyes of tears of joy, "Because he asked us to do it together…"

"And?"

"Like I'm gonna help you ruin the Roadhouse!" I scoffed, "This is now, officially, your problem. Not mine."

Right after I said that, there was another problem.

In the form of the Wind.

"Let's go." Merrick ran off.

I sighed, considered my options…

Then ran after him anyway.

Might as well get another laugh outta this.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

When we got to the fight scene, I really didn't give a damn about what was about to happen, I just wanted to some heads.

The Org in front of us, a Clock themed one, laughed.

"Ah! It's good to be back!"

"Wasn't that one of the Mega–Orgs from the Spirit World?" I let out calmly.

"How did you escape?!" Cole called.

"Same as you, I just baited my time!" The Org declared.

"Well, you're time's come to an end!" Merrick replied.

The seven of us ran forward, ready to attack it.

The Org laughed, "Freeze blast!"

My eyes went wide and I leaped off the ground as a blast of chilling waves passed under me, and over to where the other Rangers were.

Max and Danny got caught in the blast, but the others seemed fine.

"Max! Danny!" We cried out.

They weren't 'frozen' frozen, not covered ice, but they seemed to be…"

"Frozen in time…" I whispered in realization before I growled and went to attack the Org, "What did you just do to our friends?!"

"Oh, don't worry! You won't know either!" The Clock Org opened its face, and a gust of wind started pulling me inside it…

But, I slid my sickle along the ground, causing sparks, before I threw the weapon at the monster.

This forced the Org to move back and, judging by the two gasping for breath, undid its power.

"Heh… nice try, Clock Org!" I let out before I raised my sickles higher.

I might not be able to access my Burned State… but, I was still strong enough to empower my sickles.

"Horse… Sickle-"

"Savage Slash!"

My eyes went wide as I turned to the others, "What?!"

Their attack hit dead on, but… it only moved the Monster back further.

"Ah! Alright! I gotta go! No time to waste!" The Org vanished as it got up.

"No!" I cried out in anger.

We demorphed and I all but stormed up to the rangers _without_ being engulfed in flames.

"Why on Helios' Green _Earth_ did you do that?!"

"Okay, when we get back, you're explaining every Fire God there is."

"Helios is a Greek _Titan_." I bit, "I had that freak where I wanted it!"

"You could've died!"

"It was ICE, I'm _Fire_! I could've killed that thing faster than you could charge up an attack!" I retorted sharply.

"We need to work as a-"

"I swear to Ra if you say 'Work as a team' so help me I am shoving my sickles right up you-"

" _Okay_ , Cadi…" Merrick got in front of me, "Why don't you get back to the Roadhouse? I have a special Order coming in today."

I frowned, "What order?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He grinned.

I took in a deep breath, "Fine… whatever."

As I walked away, I didn't even care that the soles of my shoes were melting into the gravel on the ground.

 _ **24 minutes later…**_

That special order?

Were basketballs and basketball hoops!

"That dumbass is turning into a Basket _case_!" I snarled as I signed the paperwork and threw it back into the man's chest before he walked away.

 **Merrick**

I don't know _what_ was going on with Cadi, but, hey, I finally got to decorate, and the Roadhouse into something that _I_ like for a change.

I mean, sure, getting rid of the pool table is… very heartbreaking, but, it's worth it to get the Roadhouse to Animarian standards.

When I got inside, I saw that the stuff for some modern sports had arrived.

"Sweet. Animarian aspects with modern games." I nodded as I spoke my idea.

Funny thing was, I know the packages had to be signed… but Cadinia was nowhere in sight.

As I looked around, I heard strumming in our room.

"You can be amazing, you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug. You can be the outcast, or be the backlash, of somebody's lack of love." I heard her sing to herself as I moved closer, "Or you can start speaking up… Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do. And they settle 'neath your skin. Kept on the inside and no sunlight. Sometimes a shadow wins. But I wonder what would happen if you say what you wanna say. And let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you be brave! With what you want to say, and let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you be brave!"

I frowned as I walked closer, "What's that?"

She jumped up and laid her guitar down, "Nothing… I was just… trying to think… music helps…"

"I put my flute out…" I motioned to my instrument.

"I can only play _stringed_ instruments, Merrick."

I nodded, "Did you sign….?"

"Yeah, by the way, why would you get modern games if you're trying to stay Animarian?" She grabbed her journal and moved out, "It makes no sense."

"That's why Alyssa and Taylor are coming down to help, so are the guys." I pointed out, walking after her, "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Writing music?" She shrugged, "Better than nothing, and after getting passed up for a finishing blow, it's the only thing that can calm me down."

She pulled a table out from where I'd put them and sat down in a chair before she went back to writing.

"Why?" I stared at her, "We'll be very busy… take your anger out on something else."

"I'm not trying to take my anger out on anything or anyone." She denied as she kept writing, "Trying the opposite, actually. And if I ignore the problem, maybe it'll go away."

"Really?" I sighed.

She looked up at me, annoyed, "Well, it's clearly not working, so no."

I frowned before the door opened, and the other rangers walked in.

"Ah! Great, you made it!" I grinned.

"Yeah… so… Animarian chic is what you're going for?" Alyssa inquired.

"Uh…?"

"Animarian Style." Cadi translated.

"Oh… uh… yeah." I nodded.

"Then what's with the…?"

"I already asked, don't bother." Cadi continued to write, scratching things down.

"And what are you doing?"

She finally looked up, closing her book, "Hoping that ignorance was bliss… but it's clearly not… so…"

"So help us, we've got a few things that can help us out down here." Cole let out.

"Okay… I've already tried to get Merrick to see sense… now it's you guys… can't we just keep things as they were here?"

"Come on, don't you think Willie deserves more customers?" I frowned.

"Well… yeah… but… guys… Willie doesn't know about Animaria…" Cadi tried to insist.

"Trust us… it's a good idea." Taylor reasoned.

"But… guys… I don't think Willie will appreciate….!"

"You trust us right?"

"Yeah… but guys-"

"Then we know what we're doing."

I noticed flames curl onto her hands, "You idiots aren't even listening to me! What's the point of me being here if you're not gonna listen?!"

With that, she stormed out, taking her journal… and she clearly was too pissed to care about the scorch mark she left on a table.

I winced at the sight but didn't really care.

"Alright, we should start by moving these tables." I decided, "So we can put in stone benches…"

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

As we were dragging in the benches, I saw Cadi sitting by the bar, her back to us.

"Can't you use your…?"

"Fire destroys, doesn't mend. Even if I wanted to help, I'd probably just break that very expensive stone." She denied, "By the way, Merrick, you're blowing Willie's budget _way_ outta the water."

"It'll be worth it in the long run." I reasoned before the Wind blew at me, "Damn…"

We started to rush out, but I noticed Cadi didn't follow.

So, I poked my head back in.

"Aren't you coming?"

She looked up, but then looked back at her journal, "Nope. You six are stronger and smarter than I am… you can handle it."

"Thank you." Max nodded before they continued out.

I frowned.

"Merrick, don't make me throw a fireball at you."

I bit my lip, then ran out with the others.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

We were morphed as we got to the sight, where the Org was freezing everyone in time.

"Haha! This is so much fun!"

"We'll see about that, Org!" I retorted before the six of us raised our weapons and ran at it.

We struck at it, but the Clock Org easily shoved all of us backward, clearly more powerful.

"Ah! And I'm just one one of the weak ones!" The Clock Org commented, "I don't see what all the fuss is about!"

We jumped into the air and were about to strike down…

"Freeze!" The Clock Org froze all of us with a single blast from its face.

The next thing I know… the Org was getting blasted back, and we fell to the ground.

"Ah! Stupid ranger! Always ruining my fun!"

He ran off after that.

I growled as we got back up, "I don't get it!"

"Wait… if we were all frozen… who undid it?" Taylor looked over at me.

I frowned and looked to see Gisli of all people walking away, clearly fuming with anger.

I lied and said, "I don't know."

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"…How could that Clock Org have been so powerful?"

"It even commented it was a weak one…"

As we were discussing the Org, throwing some of the balls into the hoops to test them out, Cadi threw a shuriken at them.

We turned to her, gawking.

"Oops, sorry," She didn't sound sorry at all, "Slip of the wrist, you know?"

"What is your _problem_?" Taylor got in her face.

"Get out of my face or you won't be able to _see_ my problem." She bit, "Or hear, or speak it." She gritted her teeth. "And there are some threats that I _do_ follow through with."

I pulled her back, "Cadi-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down. I'm almost at my wit's end with anyone telling me that." She denied, "Look, we've got other things to worry about than crying over some Org that's got more confidence than all of you combined."

"Like what?"

She held up her phone and gave it to me, "I asked Circuit to do a little looking into the future in exchange for not turning him into Cyber wear… and… guys, if we keep doing _this_ , the Roadhouse is gonna go out of business later this _year_."

"So what? We'll be gone by then."

"But Willie won't." She let out, "And he's the only father figure I have left… so…"

"While you're dealing with that, we've still gotta get everything finished." Danny commented.

"Danny's right… this is just a possible future, maybe everything works out."

"Yeah, and while we're at it, we should add some war-themed souvenirs around here." Taylor nodded.

"And some martial arts."

"Don't forget animals."

I nodded to all of those suggestions, "Yeah, I'll get those done right away."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Not gonna lie… it looked like a mess in the main room, and even worse in the Inn when we were trying to match the other rooms to it.

"Okay, Circuit just told me how we can…."

I looked to see Cadi walking to the front… then going silent as she looked at our progress.

"What… the… Hel?"

"I know, not as impressive." Alyssa sighed.

"Maybe if we take down a few martial arts and put up some flowers."

"Or we add a few more statues…"

"Or animal plushies…"

"Or maybe a couple more model aircraft…."

With that, we got into a large argument.

"….Guys!" Cadi finally took in a deep breath, " _This_ is your problem! You're not working together!"

"Yeah, because you're not-"

"No. Guys… you wanna make the Roadhouse into something it's not. You wanna make it a place for teens… Merrick, you wanna make it old-timey… but neither idea is gonna keep it from closing…" She let out, "Live alone defeat this Org."

We frowned, then looked around, "I guess you're right… but how do we fix it?"

"Let's just… go back to the way it was before." She decided, "With the Jukebox, the stage… the Pool table… the bar… everything… keep everything as it should be… the way Willie had it."

I nodded, "Yeah… let's do it."

"Great… alright… come on." Cadi motioned for me to start packing the stuff up.

"But… on one condition." I countered, "We work _together_ … not separately."

Cadi nodded, smiling lightly, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Howler."

Of course, as we were starting the cleanup, I almost didn't catch her smile turning into a snarl.

"How _else_ am I supposed to work with idiots….?"

I stared at her in shock, but she didn't notice.

 _ **4 hours later…**_

As Cadi and I were scrapping down the side of a table to give it at least a little bit of a fresh look, the wind blew at us, along with the Wolf's howl.

"…Will you come with us this time?" I looked down.

"No. Not yet." She denied, then gave me her three crystals, "I want you to _only_ use these in your Laser Pool again. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, "Yes."

With that, I ran off.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

We got to the battle, and this time, I was ready.

"Ah! Come to freeze again I see!" The Org laughed.

"Think again!" I readied my weapon as the others did the same.

"Jungle Blaster!"

"Laser Pool!"

I put all six of the crystals I now had down, and the moment I put down Cadi's, the entire area sparked to life with flames.

"Savage Blast!" Cole called.

"Lunar Break!"

Both of our attacks hit the Org… but the flames around the field strengthened my attack, and destroyed the Org with almost perfect ease!

"Yes!" I grinned as we turned away, and I grabbed five of the six Crystals, while hers personal one flew off.

Of course, to my shock… the Org regrew like… like nothing! I didn't even see the seeds!"

"Ha! Your time's at an end, Rangers!"

We didn't waste a second.

The six of us combined our WildZords into the Isis Megazord: Predator Mode, and I was ready to fight.

"Let's get this done!" I growled softly.

We flew the Isis Megazord into the sky, and I took in a deep breath as we moved closer.

"Freeze!" The Org opened its face again.

But this time, we flew away from the blast.

"Not this time!" Max commented, "Hammerhead bite!"

My HammerheadZord easily bit off the face area of the Org, leaving the wiring right open.

"Thanks! I needed that!" The Clock Org commented, "Time for you to chill out!"

A Strong blast of ice blew at us, sending us flying back, pretty literally.

I tried to hold onto the sides of the control panel as we everyone tried to keep still.

Then, I looked at the two remaining crystals that I had…

While I did assure Cadi I wouldn't use them… we were in trouble… I have no choice.

"PenguinZord! TerrapinZord!" I called the two… but…

Nothing.

They didn't even respond.

Then, I felt something hit the wings of the Isis Megazord and we were thrown to the ground.

I groaned as we fell out of the Megazord.

"That's impossible!" I moaned in pain as we all demorphed after the fall.

"How could he have done that?!"

"He didn't."

We turned at the voice as Cadinia stepped forward.

" _I_ did." She finished.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business." She denied, "I'm sick and tired of being the only one who can win a battle without whining. I don't just dream things to change. I _make_ them change. I'm not saying that I'm better than you, but I'm tired of being the one that keeps getting pushed down. I've had it with my family and I will _never_ let that happen to me again."

"You can't fight, even if you wanted to. You're just one person." Taylor bit.

Cadi nodded before, out of the blue, she punched Taylor in the eye, then kneed her in the gut and threw her to the ground.

"One person, who just knocked own an Air Force chick?" Cadi let out, "I've done it before. I've had to survive on my own without help from anyone. I've gotten beaten down, literally… and I have been in the brink of death from some of those fights… and by the way, I know you want me dead, don't worry. Your Zords are fine, so if this thing does kill me… well, at least I'll've weakened it for you. Like you all need."

"How are you gonna fight it? I tried calling your WildZords… and they wouldn't come."

"They're _my_ WildZords. They won't listen to you. To any of you." Cadi let out, "Only me."

With that, she grabbed my Hammerhead and Alligator crystals from my pocket before she held them up.

"WildZords, descend!"

While I wasn't expecting it at all… my WildZords… _came_ with hers!

"WildZords combine!"

As they combined, my mind was racing.

 _"_ … _Am I no longer worthy, or something…?"_

 **Third Person**

Cadinia took in a soft breath as she jumped into, and looked around, the empty cockpit.

 _"_ _Finally, some peace and quiet…"_ She mentally let out.

"Ha! You think that piece of machinery is gonna stop me?!" The Clock Org laughed at her.

"Like duh." She nodded before she moved the Megazord forward and struck it, "I'm the only one capable to defeat a low level like you… so… yeah, I think I can beat you."

The Org tried to freeze her, but the Gold Ranger simply raised her boomerang and cut it apart.

She moved forward again and struck the Clock Org with her Shield then stepped out of the way as the Boomerang struck it before going back to her hand.

"Let's finish this!" She growled, before she activated the final attack, "Heat Blast!"

The Megazord began to glow heavily before it sent a wall of fire at the Org, knocking it down.

"Your time's up." She growled.

The Org exploded a moment later.

"Finally…" She grumbled.

 _ **On the ground…**_

The rangers were gawking at the scene above them.

"…That's impossible." Taylor whispered.

"She took down that Org… all alone…" Danny gaped.

"Faster than even I did…" Merrick realized softly.

"…She's right."

They all looked over at Cole.

"What do you mean?" Max frowned.

"I mean, she's right… she doesn't need us, we need her." Cole let out, "We've been treating her like she's nothing… but… clearly, she's something."

"I don't need your words, Evans."

They turned to Cadinia as she stepped forward in her Ninja uniform.

"I need your actions." She finished, "You gotta show that you're capable. No more whining about anything, no more talk. Action. That's the only way we'll get anything done around here. You can't be all bark and no bite… that won't get you far in the real world… that'll most likely get you killed, or worse… and yeah, there are way worse things than death. I would know. I've spent the last few months dealing with it."

With that, she walked away.

Only, she turned back after a few feet. "Oh, and by the way, you're _welcome_."

With that, she went on.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

"Well… that's… everything…" Cadinia grumbled as they finally positioned the Pool table where it'd been before, only for her to freeze.

"What?" Merrick frowned, "Did we forget anything?"

"…How heavy is a pool table?"

"Probably ten, twenty pounds… why?"

She pointed down, "I think you moved it onto my foot…"

"Oh! Sorry! My bad!" He quickly picked it up.

Cadinia groaned as she moved her foot, then hopped a bit as she held it, " _Brigid_ , that stings!"

Merrick opened his mouth, and Cadinia explained.

"Irish Goddess of Smithcraft/fire, and healing."

Merrick nodded before the door opened.

"Alright… you've had all day…" Willie walked in, covering his eyes.

Both teens grinned as they rushed in front of him and he opened them.

Blinking, the older man looked around.

"Huh… you know, it's funny, I expected one of you guys to try and change the entire Roadhouse." Willie scoffed, "Guess I should've put more faith in you."

He patted Merrick's back, causing Cadinia's eyes to widen in shock.

"Way to go, Merrick."

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Cadinia and Merrick fell into one of their beds, completely exhausted from all their finished work.

"Alright…" He gasped out.

"We did it." Cadinia agreed, breathless.

Merrick looked over at her, seeing that Cadinia looked perfectly okay, no sweat on her face, or clothes.

He, on the other hand, was soaked.

And not just because it'd started raining outside when he was finishing fixing the sign.

"Who knew getting everything exactly the way it had been would be so tricky?" He let out.

Cadinia smirked and turned to him, "I know."

Merrick looked at their now very close proximity, then up at her eyes.

They seemed dull, as if any life that had been in them had been sucked away.

"You okay?" He brushed some hair from her face.

She nodded, "Yeah… just… tired."

Merrick frowned, then nodded, "Right…"

As he was getting up, his legs gave out and he fell back onto the bed with an 'Eek' from Cadinia.

"I… I guess my legs are too tired to move…"

"Oh, joy." She rolled her eyes and turned away, "Fine. I don't care anymore."

"But… it's your bed."

"What's mine is yours and what's yours is also yours." She bit, no longer caring, "I don't care anymore, Merrick. Do whatever you want."

He frowned, "Cadi… I…"

She curled closer to herself as he tried to touch her.

"Cadi, please…" He almost begged.

"What do you care?" She snapped, finally having it, "You've been rejecting everything I say and do… you act like I don't do crap anymore…!"

She got up, her fire waking up her body.

"You know what? I think some _very_ late night training would do me some good… and this time, I'm locking the doors so you can't stop me."

Merrick watched her go, shocked.

As Cadinia walked out, she took in a weak breath.

"Don't cry… don't cry… don't cry…" She repeated.

As the rain came down, Cadinia forced herself to remain focused on what she was doing.

She raised her sickles up and started to move with them easily.

Except, as she did a spin kick… her foot landed on a puddle and she slipped.

She groaned in pain before she got right back up.

"Again." She hissed to herself.

She tried to repeat the move, but, the fall was too painful for her to just ignore.

Tears fell from Cadinia's eyes… but they mixed with the rain just enough to hide her pain before she dropped to her knees and just started crying.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

The rain was still falling as Merrick walked out and noticed Cadinia asleep under her own work table.

He gently moved her out from under it, covering her head with his chest before he picked her up and walked her inside, stroking her wet hair from her face.

She moaned softly as she nodded her head against his now soaked chest before she slowly opened her eyes, "…Howler? What are you…?"

"Shh…" He whispered before he walked into their room and laid her on his bed before he laid beside her, "Just go to sleep… I wasn't gonna let you get sick…"

She bit her lip, then shivered a bit.

He pulled a blanket over her, rubbing it down a bit.

"You need to sleep." He assured gently.

"I'm fine…" She reasoned softly.

He shook his head, brushing the hair from her head, "I don't care… you were outside in the rain… you could've gotten sick."

"Why should that matter? I'm nothing to the team."

"Don't say that, of course, you are."

She breathed a weak laugh before she rubbed some tears from her eyes, "You guys don't even listen to me anymore… nor do you take my advice… and you even said I wasn't a team player. You _yourself_ , someone I _thought_ was my best friend…."

She got up, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I _am_ your best friend!" He reasoned, quickly sitting beside her, "Cadi…."

"No. Don't you _dare_ 'Cadi' me." She got up and glared at him, "Don't you think I deserve a little more than a second thought? That I… that I should be _including_ in some decisions before you guys either jump headfirst without a plan or when the plan is already destined to go south?"

Merrick opened his mouth, but she wasn't done.

"No. You didn't. You never do. Not after Animus… and even before then, you guys rarely let me get a word in edgewise… it's like… like… like I don't _matter_! Like I never have!" She went on.  
"No, don't say that!" He got up and took her hands, "Cadi, from day one, you've mattered to me. You've been there for me when I didn't want you… you've been there when I have… Cadi, don't say that you don't matter… cause you do."

"As _what_ , Merrick? Your friend, your teammate, your coworker… what?" She glared.

"All of it?"

"Oh really?" She scoffed, "Not from what I've seen of you… not recently at least."

"Cadi, I've just been caught up with the Princess' kidnapping…" He replied.

She looked away, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, why is it every time I mention the Princess recently, you get like that?"

"I already snapped it." She stood up, "You guys are such children, you need her to handhold her through everything. That has _never_ been the case with me. I didn't _choose_ to be a Ranger. I _am_ a ranger cause I've literally got nothing better to do with my time, and because I want to protect _my_ city."

"It's not _just_ your city."

"Out of everyone, my family has had the longest roots here, and I've lived here all my life… sans the two and three-quarters year that I was banished… my point is. This is _my_ city. Not hers, not yours, and sure as Hel, not _theirs_. Mine. I care about every person here, even if I don't show it. That's who I am. That's what this city is. We're people… and everyone has a right to be different. To choose if they care about something or not. But _I_ care to protect the people. Not the Animals, not the plants. The People."

"You think I don't care about the people? That's my job!"

"Oh really?" Cadinia called his bluff, "From what I remember hearing, and feeling, you only ever cared about 3,000 years ago!"

"I've changed!"

"No, you haven't!" She snapped, "You've never changed! You're still the exact same person who I first opened my door on!"

Tears gathered in her eyes before she turned away, wiping them off her face.

Merrick frowned and gently took her hand, "Cadinia… I… I'm so sorry… I… I never thought you would care so much over something like that…"

"I don't!" She bit, "I'm just sick and tired of not being noticed by my own team… and by my own friend…"

"We didn't ignore you today…"

"Yes, you did. You even called me out on not being a team player. Everything I've done since I've gotten here was _for_ the team."

Merrick looked down before he hugged her, "I'm sorry, Cadi… I swear I'm sorry…"

"No, you're not."

Merrick pulled away and made her look at his eyes, which were now red from his silent crying.

"Believe me, I am." His voice cracked.

Cadinia bit her lip before she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

Merrick closed his eyes as he returned the hug.

As he did, he felt something change in his heart.

Cadinia was his best friend… something the Princess never was.

He cared for Cadinia more than he did the Princess…

He loved Cadinia… not his former lover…

As they pulled apart, Merrick looked at Cadinia's eyes.

They still looked dull, but he saw a small spark in them once more.

She raised a brow when she noticed him looking, "What are you staring at?"

He shook his head, "Nothing… nothing… come on, you wanna get some sleep?"

Cadinia nodded before she pulled away and walked over to her bed, laying down and covering up.

"Good night." She smiled softly, though Merrick knew it was clearly forced.

"Night." He nodded before he laid down, pulling his blankets over himself.

They looked at each other as they closed their eyes, the one through Merrick's mind was, _"I love you…"_

Whereas, Cadinia still felt anger towards him, so her final thought of the night was, _"I hate you."_

* * *

So? How'd you like the Megazord battle? Was it good?

The end, though, that had to have been my favorite part... even if I had to edit it severally a couple of time...

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	44. Sealing of the Nexus

Sorry that this is late... I was trying to make it perfect... I swear.

Now, for the Disclaimer;

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I rolled my head a bit as I was close to nodding off.

Merrick and I were talking, or he was talking, about what we could do to save the Princess the next morning… _early_ the next morning.

Let's just say, I have never missed sleeping more than I do right now.

"…Then we just…." He must've finally noticed my boredom cause he stopped talking and looked at me, "Are you bored?"

"No, I _love_ leaning against my hand, wanting to fall asleep, while talking about a plan to save someone who probably doesn't deserve it." I rolled my eyes.

"She needs to be saved." The other Rangers snapped.

I can't _believe_ after the moment we had last night, Merrick forced me back up on the damn island!

Hell, even after Cole did like… twenty flybys less than an hour ago, he _still_ wanted me on the damn thing!

"…Guys." Merrick stepped up to me, "Go back to the Roadhouse… I'll call you later about the plan."

"Best idea you've had all day." I grunted before I got up and started walking out.

"You forgot-"

"I don't trust Animus wouldn't give me frostbite." I retorted, "That thing's staying up here. You have my cell number. Call that when you need me."

With that, I continued on out.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

Merrick walked into the Roadhouse and I noticed a box of chocolates in his hand.

"Who's that for? The Princess when you save her?" I scoffed softly from where I was writing in my journal at the bar.

"No… they're for you…" He sat them beside me, "They're apology chocolates."

"And what, pray-tell, are you apologizing for this time?" I inquired, annoyed enough.

"Everything the last three days…" He sighed.

"Save it, and the chocolates, for the girl you actually like." I slid them back over before I picked up my journal and walked away again.

But, he gently took my arm.

"Cadi…"

"Let me go, right now, Merrick." I growled.

"No, we need to talk."

I pulled away and didn't look at him.

"Cadi, I don't know _what_ has made you so angry… but I'm trying to be helpful."

"You know what'll help?" I turned to him, glaringly, "If you'd just stay out of my life for a change."

Of course, as he said that, the wind blew at us.

"Of for Ra's sake!" I groaned before we rushed out.

 _ **17 minutes later…**_

All seven of us were morphed and came pretty close to where Jindrax was standing.

"Hey Rangers, I know what you're looking for." He commented and probably would've smirked for real if he could've.

We got into defensive stances before I bit out.

"What do you know?"

"But you won't find it here!" The Duke laughed before rushing off.

And considering the state that everyone else was in…

Well, they chased after him.

 _I_ on the other hand Ninja Streaked to the path right in front of him, stopping the 'Sword Master' in his tracks.

I raised one of my sickles up and held it there as he got up to me.

"We want answers, and you're gonna give them to us," I gritted my teeth before I turned my blade so it could hook through his neck, "Or else."

He gulped before I noticed the others were on the lower level of ground.

"Up here, Rangers!" Jindrax called out, getting their attention, "Don't worry, I'm not here to fight…. So if you could call off the cavalry….?"

I frowned before I pulled my sickle back and jumped down to the others, putting my sickles away.

"You're wasting your time, looking for the Nexus." Jindrax let out, "It's protected by a force field, and you'll never find it unless you have to listen to what we have to say."

"Who's we?!" Cole called.

My mind suddenly flashed back to something Jindrax was grumbling about while I was helping him get the equipment for fishing….

 _"Uh… oh…"_ My eyes went wide in realized horror.

"Uh… Cole… I…. _might_ know…" I winced a bit.

Right as I said that; I heard something behind us.

Turning just in the nick of time, I created a Ninja Shield to bounce Toxica to Jindrax's side.

"What are you up to Jindrax!" Taylor inquired, "What kind of trick is this?!"

"You rangers are always _so_ suspicious." Jindrax pointed out, "All I did was bring my best friend back from the spirit world."

"Oh, yeah, and tricked me in the dang process." I hissed to myself.

"And now we have something we need to talk to you about." Jindrax finished.

"That's right, Rangers, Master Org has done something that concerns us all." Toxica added.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

We were demorphed, in a simple field, talking to Toxica and Jindrax.

Okay, the world _must_ be ending.

"So what do you two want?" Merrick asked the million dollar question.

"The same as you; to rescue the Princess." Toxica spoke as if we were stupid.

"Yeah, right." The others scoffed.

"You guys, wanna help us?" Max inquired.

"Yeah, of course!" Jindrax nodded.

I folded my arms, raising a brow, "What's in it for you?"

"I don't trust them," Taylor mumbled, "I think it's a trick."

 _"Finally, something we agree on again."_ I mentally scoffed, looking away.

"Suit yourself." Jindrax relented, then gave a guilt sounding comment, "But remember; the longer you wait, the worse it's gonna get for your Princess."

I bit my lip as the silence that followed the realization came over us.

I noticed Cole duck his head a bit, and I frowned before he looked up again.

"Well? What's it gonna be, Rangers?" Jindrax asked.

"This is crazy, but, I really do think they wanna help." Cole looked at us.

I looked over at Merrick and, against my better judgment, took his hand and nodded in agreement.

He looked down at it, then up at them, "Tell us what we need to do."

"First of all, the Nexus is a maze that only Orgs, and special wielders, can navigate." Toxica informed us, "Second, when Master Org returned, he set up a force field to keep anyone from reaching the Princess."

"That force field around the Nexus is generated by three statues, if you can destroy those statues, it'll destroy the force field, then we'll be able to get inside and save the Princess." Jindrax finished, then motioned to me, "With a little extra help…"

I frowned before I realized what he meant

"No, no, _no_!" I denied the idea, shaking my head and waving my hands in front of me, "That's not happening! I have been trying, desperately mind all of you, to keep my fire from doing what you're asking!"

"What's he…?"

"A Fire Ninja's power is at its peak when the wielder is around that of great power… my lowest peak was when I was around Animus… and that means my _highest_ peak would be around this Nexus and Master Org… and that kind of fire would be the only thing to keep the shield from reforming once the statues are gone. That's why only Blue fire can damage an Org… because that's the color the peaks have."

"Exactly." Toxica nodded.

"Which, means my fire might be the only thing that can open the passageway and keep it open." I realized.

"But… only you could walk through it." Merrick noted.

"Ding dong." I nodded, "Or… I can, and anyone who has to go through it can… that kind of fire is hard to do, but I think I can manage… that way the Princess can escape too."

He pulled me to the side, "That means you could die!"

"So be it." I shrugged, "As if you care anyway. Who's more important, me or the Princess? The Princess."

With that, I moved back over to the others as he just stood there, aghast.

"Look for the pillars of light in the sky to find those statues." Toxica explained, then warned us, "But beware, they _may_ be guarded."

"By, you mean they are." I sighed.

"I guess we have to trust you…" Taylor decided, then added, "But if this is a trick-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jindrax raised his hands before she could go on, "Save it for the Princess. Come on, let's get to work."

With that, the two walked off.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Alright, Alyssa, Merrick, and Cadinia… you guys take the center statue," Cole decided as we looked over a map, "Taylor and I will take the right, and Max and Danny, you guys take the left."

I frowned in thought as I looked over the pathway that would also lead me to the Nexus, "That's doable."

"You sure you can keep a large enough doorway open for all four of you to get back through?" Alyssa looked at me, worried.

I bit my lip.

I couldn't tell them I didn't even _plan_ to make it back though, that I didn't plan on surviving today…

There was no way I could hold it open for four things to get through and survive…

But, I couldn't tell them that…

"Yeah." I lied easily, "Yeah, that's easy…"

Cole gave me a look of worry, so I slowed my heart down and repeated.

"I can handle my life, guys. Even if I don't survive, which is a _huge_ " -Total lie right there- " _If_ , I'll still be able to keep it open long enough for the Princess to get through easily."

He nodded, buying into my words.

"Alright, let's do it then." Cole nodded before the other six pulled out their morphers and called.

"Wild Access!"

As they were, I removed my civilian clothes, revealing my School Uniform underneath.

Once they were morphed, I explained myself.

"I'm gonna need my mind, body, and soul, to believe that I'm still a Solar Ninja if I'm gonna access the amount of power I need, so I shouldn't morph."

They nodded in understanding before we began to head out.

 **Merrick**

Before we did leave, I pulled off my helmet and looked at Cadinia, worried.

"Come back to me, alright?" I requested.

"I make no promises that I will-"

"Please?!" I begged, "Please come back to me… I… I don't care if we get Princess Shayla back… I… I just want you to live…"

She rolled her eyes, "Why on Ra's Sandy Beach do you have to keep-"

I pressed my lips to hers not a moment later.

When I pulled away, I saw her blink slowly.

" _Please_." I repeated before I pulled my helmet back on.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah… yeah… okay…"

With that, we rushed off.

 _ **14 minutes later…**_

As we were running down a pathway, I saw a large green pillar of light.

"Look!" I called out as we came to a stop, "There's one of the pillars!"

"It's on the other side of that hill!" Alyssa deduced.

"That's still a good mile from here." Cadi let out.

"Then let's go!" I decided before we continued to run.

 _ **3 minutes later…**_

As we came to where the pillar of light was… color me surprised when I saw the _original_ Nayzor walk right in front of it.

"Hello again, Merrick." Nayzor commented.

"Let me guess, the original, Nayzor?" Cadi glanced at me as we got into fighting stances.

"My spirit lingers on in this world to protect the pillars of light." Nayzor waved his stupid fan, "You can't beat me a third time!"

"Wanna bet?" Cadi growled.

"Lunar Cue!" I held up my weapon.

We ran at Nayzor, Alyssa running first, then getting struck back, followed by Cadi… who… got struck back… any myself… who didn't even get a strike in before Nayzor struck me down.

But, I raised up my Lunar Cue in its Cyber mode. "Fire!"

Of course, Nayzor bounced my blast off his fan… and over to Alyssa!

" _Crap!"_ I mentally cursed.

Cadi got back up and I noticed her hands flame up before she sent a literal wave of it at the Org General.

While he did take damage, he did throw us back into the woods with the blast.

My best friend groaned as she fell next to us, "That wasn't what I expected…"

To add insult to injury, Nayzor blasted us further back with an electrical blast of his own.

"I'm finally going to even the score." The Org commented plainly.

"He's too powerful…" I gaped, "I don't think I can beat him a third time…"

"He's tried to manipulate you for thousands of years, but failed," Alyssa rolled beside me, "It doesn't _matter_ how many times he comes back."

"You're right…" I grunted softly, "I'll never succumb to his mind games… no matter how many times he tries!"

"Come on… we can beat him!" Cadi groaned, forcing herself to her feet as we did the same.

Within moments, all three of us were attacking Nayzor at once.

And, while Cadi was giving me a near heart-attack for not being protected by her ranger suit… I knew she could handle herself in hand-to-hand.

Nayzor struck me back as I tried to aim for his chest, but I easily kicked off a tree and jumped back, striking the monster a couple of times.

As I went for a final strike, Cadi joined me in the air as I jumped down to the General Org.

Even if Nayzor tried to strike us with another blast, neither my crush nor I were affected by it.

When we got down, I landed atop him and forced the Org to the ground.

Then, I looked up at the White Ranger.

"Alyssa, go for the statue, _now_!" We demanded.

"Right." She nodded and rushed off.

Nayzor shoved us both off, and we both rolled back to our feet.

"You're not going anywhere!" He growled.

Cadi raised her hands, "We beat an amped up version of you… I think we can take you on."

Nayzor growled and went to strike us again, but she easily sent a blast of fire at him, forcing him to the ground with ease.

"Now that's what I call firepower."

" _And_ , there's the pun I thought I'd have to hear…" Cadi grumbled in annoyance.

As Nayzor got back up, I got in another stance.

But, as this happened, I saw the green pillar of light that indicated the statue had disappeared.

"Go, no." I nodded.

"Right." She agreed before she ran off.

As she did, I looked at my old 'boss'.

"It's just you and me, Nayzor." I growled as I raised my Lunar Cue up, "And you're never taking my spirit again!"

With that, I ran at the General, all alone, for, hopefully, the last time.

 **Third Person**

As Cadinia ran, her mind raced with thoughts.

Mostly were her fears, but some were about a certain Lunar wolf…

But, then she shook her head.

 _"No! Come on, Cadinia, don't_ think _! Don't feel, don't think!"_ She hissed to herself.

 _ **4 minutes later…**_

She repeated that mantra before she arrived next to Toxica and Jindrax.

"Alright, I'm here." She informed them, "Now what?"

Before them, a shield in front of a swirling vortex disappeared.

"Blast that portal full of hot fire to keep it open to the main entrance." Toxica instructed, "That way we can get to the jail cells, where Princess Shayla is most likely being kept, to save her."

Cadinia nodded in agreement before she centered herself in front of it, "Stand back."

They did as told before Cadinia closed her eyes.

 _"A Solar Ninja is as emotionless as the fires they control,"_ She started, _"A Solar Ninja does not ask when the time is right, but waits for the proper moment. A Solar Ninja does not hold pain, for they cause it. A Solar Ninja is the Sun, a Solar Ninja is the heat, a Solar Ninja is fire…."_

As she thought this, she felt her body start to heat up, but she didn't give a single care.

Cadinia raised her hands in front of her body as she continued the mantra aloud.

"A Solar Ninja does not wait to attack, they attack when ready. A Solar Ninja does not feel the pain of their enemies. A Solar Ninja does not dwell on matters of the heart. A Solar Ninja does not feel. A Solar Ninja does not think. A Solar Ninja only follows the way and Power of the Solar Sun!"

As Cadinia continued, her thoughts and feelings about everything, Merrick, her friends, her family…

All of it… she forced it away, throwing it into a trash can in her mind.

She was a Solar Ninja, she was embracing her inner fire… and, for that, she could no longer care about anything or anyone.

Even her love for Merrick was now a distant memory.

"I… am… a Solar Ninja!" She gave a final declaration before fire went from her straight to the vortex.

This opened it, and Cadinia closed her eyes as she searched for the quickest way to the main entrance before opening the Portal close to there.

"Go now!" She demanded.

Toxica and Jindrax jumped in surprise before they ran up to it.

"Toxica, wait!" Jindrax stopped her, "Are you actually planning on _saving_ the Princess?"

"You'll see…." She grumbled.

" _Now_!" Cadinia shouted.

They gulped and headed inside.

 _ **With the Other Rangers…**_

As they regrouped, so did the General Orgs.

So, the three of them ran at each Org, and, holding their own pretty well.

And by well, that pretty much means, they were getting back up every time the Orgs struck them down.

 _"Gah, what would I give for Cadi's fire abilities right now!"_ Merrick groaned in pain.

 _ **With Cadinia…**_

She felt her name being mentioned but focused on her task at hand.

Which was getting harder as she felt the vortex begin to shake and try to disappear.

But, she held strong, continuing the mantra under her breath as well as she could.

 _ **With the others…**_

"Lion Blaster! Cannon mode!" Cole called his secondary weapon's second form.

He sent the blast… but it got sent _right_ back.

The six groaned as they were forced to the ground.

"Your weak weapons are no match for us," Nayzor stated the obvious, "Now that we are ghost, how can you defeat us?"

"Let's finish this!" One of the other Generals, Retinax, declared a moment later.

"Al _right_!" Cole banged his hand into the ground before getting back up weakly, "I've had enough! It's time to end this battle between humans and Orgs! Right here, right now!"

"Ready when you are." Mandilock, the other returned General, mocked.

"Only one side will walk away in the end." Nayzor confirmed the idea.

"And it won't be you!" Merrick exclaimed as he and the other four got back up.

 _ **At the Vortex…**_

The vortex was becoming _remarkably_ unstable, even with Cadinia holding it up.

She gritted her teeth as she held her flames, and by extension the doorway, open as best as she could.

"Could you hurry it up?!" She called, "I might be strong, but my flames can't hold this thing open forever!"

Her thoughts tried to seep back in, but she refused to let them through.

She needed her Ninja Powers, now more than ever, to be strong.

While she would prefer to be 'everyone for themselves' that would mean she'd have to go into hiding from the rangers for letting their princess die…

And, while she didn't _care_ , she didn't want that.

But, the thing was, her body wasn't used to the amount of power she was using and began to drip blood from her nose and fingertips.

"Just a little more…" She hissed to herself, "Come on!"

 _ **With the Rangers…**_

"We have a little surprise for you rangers!" Mandilock commented with his large mouth.

The two others lowered their weapons onto his own, causing it to transform into a strange looking blade, almost like their Jungle Sword.

"Look out guys!" Cole called.

"Nexus Blade!" The smaller mouth christened it, before the larger mouth added, "Evil Slash!"

In a motion _way_ too similar to their Savage Slash, Mandilock collected a lot of evil energy and threw it back at them.

The six were thrown into the air, then further back onto the ground, much harder than ever.

 _ **At the Vortex…**_

Princess Shayla, Toxica, and Jindrax _finally_ made out of the entrance.

As they did, Cadinia _finally_ let her power drop, and the vortex _literally_ exploded as it closed, sending all of them to the ground.

But, they turned and got back up, staring, as the portal vanished forever.

"Ha! Looky their!" Jindrax cheered.

"Master Org is _finally gone_!" Toxica cheered.

And with it, Cadinia fell to her knees again, coughing heavily.

"Cadinia!" The Princess rushed over to her.

"I'm okay, Princess." Cadinia got back up, "And I've gotta go somewhere… quickly… Toxica, Jindrax, meet us by the dirt path to the dunes."

They gulped and nodded.

With that, Cadinia Ninja Streaked off, only, unlike the usual Gold, it looked like it was on fire.

 _ **At the battle…**_

"Guys… you're gonna have to find the strength to use the Jungle Blaster…" Merrick moaned in pain as they got back up.

And Cole agreed.

"Jungle Blaster!" He called their second combination.

As they did, the Orgs powered up another one of their own blasts.

"Savage Blast!" Cole called before sending their attack as the Orgs sent theirs.

The blasts pushed against each other, one barely edging out the other at any given time.

"Push harder!" Taylor groaned.

As they did, a silhouette appeared on the ground above them, not that any of them noticed.

 _ **Upon the cliff…**_

Cadinia stared down at the Orgs and Rangers, then shook her head in disapproval and raised her hand in the direction of the Jungle Blaster.

Within moments, her fire increased the power of the weapon ten-fold.

This allowed the rangers to push a final blast at the three Generals, destroying their own attack.

The five pulled their weapons apart and watched as the three Orgs gathered into a ball of energy.

Cadinia smirked before she raised her other hand and closed her fist.

This caused the Orgs to explode from the mere heat inside the orb.

The Rangers cheered happily, till they noticed the new figure up on the hill.

She simply nodded and walked away, a slight golden glow around her.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Princess Shayla!" Cole called as they made it to a pathway the Princess was on, "You're back!"

The team of six cheered happily as they came to horribly weak stops.

Princess Shayla smiled as she looked at them before turning and holding Merrick closely.

Merrick noticed that his gift from 3,000 years ago, her necklace, was gone.

Before he could say anything, he saw Cadinia walk up to them her entire body covered in smoke and flames.

"Cadi!" He ran up to her.

She kept him at arm's length when he got there and he frowned in confusion.

"Stampede… are you okay?"

"Yes." She replied stockily.

He didn't buy it.

He tried to touch her, but she moved away.

"Cadi… look at me," He instructed, before demorphing and lifting her head up.

Her eyes were filled with flames… but… they weren't the same as he knew them to be.

He patted his body quickly before he realized, her gloves weren't on him, but still placed on her hands….

She burnt right through them…

"Cadi…" Merrick started slowly before he took her hands softly, ignoring the burn he was getting, "Look at me, right now… just look at my eyes…"

She did as told, and, the moment she did…

That trash can she had put everything inside?

Yeah, it toppled over and she felt everything she ever had come _rushing_ back.

Merrick held Cadinia up as she nearly toppled over, breathless and exhausted.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'll let you know after I've….. thrown up…" She moved a bit away.

As she fell onto her knees to vomit, the only thing coming up, was blood.

Not a good thing considering her new gem should _heal_ all wounds that would cause blood to entire her vomit…

And it was the _only_ thing coming up.

She wiped her mouth quickly and blinked away the pain just as fast.

She couldn't be bothered by this… not now.

 _ **12 minutes later…**_

The team, the Princess, and the two remaining Duke Orgs were on the pathway to the dunes, as Cadinia had instructed the two to have gone earlier.

The six were demorphed and Cadinia was back in her civilian clothes.

"Looks like our battle with the Orgs is finally over." Cole finally spoke up.

"Thank _Ra_." Cadinia snorted.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Jindrax got their attention, "What are you talking about?! We're two of the most powerful Orgs in the world!"

"Yeah, now that there's no competition." Merrick scoffed softly at that.

"And we didn't say it was over!" Jindrax finished.

"That's right! It's over when _we_ say it's over!" Toxica agreed to his thoughts.

"That's right!" Jindrax nodded.

The eight chuckled and rolled their eyes.

"Well then…" Max went along, "Is it over?"

"Hmm," They actually pretended to think about it.

"Yeah, it's over." Jindrax waved off.

"It's over." Toxica agreed.

"So, um… what are you guys gonna do now?" Cole inquired, generally wandering what he was gonna do next on his own path.

"We're gonna hit the road!" Toxica declared, "You know, found ourselves."

"That's right!" Jindrax nodded, "Sorry, Yellow and Gold Ranger, don't take this too hard, but it looks like our famous rivalry has finally come to an end."

"Uh… yeah…" They nodded, playing along.

"You were a worthy opponent." Taylor looked at Cadinia, who simply shrugged in response.

"After fighting the Orgs for thousands of years, I never imagined it would end like this." Merrick shook his head a bit, shocked.

"Well, you'll need to hibernate for another 3,000 years, if you want to see us again, dog boy." Jindrax remarked at that.

Cadinia had to step on her foot so she wouldn't laugh out loud.

Merrick rolled his eyes at her doing this before looking back at the Dukes.

"Thank you, for helping me," The Princess stepped up.

"Aw, shucks, anything for you, Princess." Jindrax assured kindly.

Toxica glanced at him before she must've seen something in his eyes, cause she got _really_ defensive and shoved his arm back.

The team chuckled as they watched this.

"Ha, ha…" Toxica played it off, "We have to get going… see you around. Goodbye, Wild Force Rangers."

The eight nodded softly, smiling a bit.

"Thanks for the memories!" Jindrax added before they headed off down the path.

As they left, some of the team waved and called bye.

Merrick raised his hand softly, nodding a bit.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

As they made their way back to the Animarium, everyone was still in a happy mood, but Cadinia found herself rubbing her right hand.

As she pulled off her glove to look at it, her eyes went wide in horror.

On it was some kind of branding with the same symbol as the core rangers had on their belts.

"Oh, I almost forgot… thank you for holding the entrance." The Princess informed her, stopping everyone to look at the Gold Ranger.

Cadinia frowned and looked up, "Huh? Oh… uh… it was nothing…"

The Princess pressed something into her right hand before she stepped back.

On it now, the branding was far more profound… and she was shocked by it, but easily hid it.

Cadinia frowned as she looked at the branding on her hand… and a haunting thought occurred to her.

 _"I'm not myself anymore."_

* * *

You _wouldn't_ believe how happy I was when I finally finished this chapter...

But, this ending leads to one final OC chapter before the season finale...

Notice how I didn't say 'End of the story'?

There are three more chapters left, and I hope it's worth the wait.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	45. Desiring Life

I know it's a week late... the Fourth of July was _literally_ one week ago today.

But, it's here now, so, yay?

I literally _loved_ writing this chapter, it was so much fun... especially with a few special people in the middle...

Now, for the Disclaimer;

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Cadinia**

I looked down as Princess Shayla spoke with the others… cheering and celebrating.

Course we all agreed we'd wait till _tomorrow_ to fully celebrate Master Org's destruction… but they were celebrating her return.

 _I_ , on the other hand, decided to keep _out_ of the joy… especially when I looked down at my right hand.

A _permanent_ mark of my 'loyalty' to Animaria was scarred across it… mocking my own betrayal of something I didn't know.

Anyway, I kept away from everyone and sat closer to the woods, my guitar of no use… especially when Merrick started to play the flute.

When he did… I just… I just broke.

Tears fell from my eyes and wouldn't stop.

No one noticed, of course, but I didn't care.

I'd never be able to go back to my old life, even if I wanted to… especially with this mark… branding me as an outsider to my family… to my livelihood.

More than being banished… I'd be ridiculed for being different… more than just disobeying family traditions…

"Born of hot and summer air, and volcanic ash combining…" I hummed softly, "This fiery force both foul and fair, has a burning heart worth mining…. So **cut** through the heart, hot and hazed. Strike for love and strike for fear! See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the flames apart! And break the burning **heart**!"

I looked back at the others to see that they didn't even notice my disappearance.

"Beautiful. Powerful. Dangerous. Bold. Flames have a magic, can't be controlled!" I continued softly, looking away again, closing my eyes tightly, "Stronger than one, stronger than ten… stronger than a hundred men! ….Born of hot and summer air, and volcanic ash combining! This fiery force both foul and fair has a burning heart worth mining! So **cut** through the heart, hot and hazed! Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here! Split the flames _apart_! Beware the burning _heart_ …."

As I finished, I felt an arm on my shoulder and I opened an eye and looked over it to see Merrick standing beside me before he sat down.

"How are you doing?" He asked kindly.

I scoffed, "Oh… I… I'm great… _ecstatic_ even…"

He gave me an annoyed look.

So, I sighed instead, "Alright… so I'm upset… big deal. _You_ should be happy. The Princess is back, Master Org's defeated, the Princess is back…"

"Why aren't you?"

I sighed, "You know why…"

He pulled me into a gentle hug, "Cadi…"

"I'm serious, Merrick." I let out, "With this stupid mark I… I feel like… I don't know who I am anymore…"

Pulling away slowly, I sighed and glanced away.

"Come on, you're Cadinia Drenor, you're a Fire Ninja…"

"Yeah, and look at where that's gotten me." I retorted, "Banished _from_ the Academy, shunned by my family for three _**years**_ , got at least _one_ of my family members killed… not to mention because of the stupid gem in my chest, I almost got killed _myself_ , as well as you… and I almost died trying to keep that vortex open… So, I don't see how being a 'Fire Ninja' is any good."

"Because it makes you unique."

"And how does being unique make anything better?" I retorted, "Last I checked, it's gotten all of us in _several_ nearly impossible spots to fix."

"If it wasn't for you being unique… and getting angry as you had… we wouldn't have had the guts to do what we did." He insisted.

"Okay, dude, that doesn't make me unique. It just means I've had people leave my life and I can't exactly stand people being helpless for no reason." I retorted heatedly, feeling anger rise inside me.

"True…" He sighed, "But, Cadi… you're still special."

I frowned and shook my head, "I just…."

"I know." He assured, "But it's true."

"…..I can't believe that." I denied.

"Why not?" Merrick stared at me, "Out of everyone here, you know how life works."

"And where did that get us?" I bit out, "We might have won this battle… but my gut tells me that a new war's just begun… and I can never go back to how it used to because of this stupid mark!"

I got up and walked over to the entrance, not even bothering to look behind me at the others.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I was laying in my bed, in the stupid shared room.

Of course, that was _before_ I heard the door open and Merrick walking in.

"Cadi… please talk to me…."

I turned away from the door, silent.

"Cadi…" I felt him put his hand on my shoulder before I felt something slide down my side to the front of me.

I looked down, frowning, "What the…?"

"I wasn't gonna give the chocolates to the Princess, I wanted to apologize to _you_!" He let out, "I wanted you to have them… not her."

"Why apologize to someone like me?"

"Someone like….? Stampede, I care about you!"

"Oh, that's a lie, and you know it!" I snapped, sitting up and turning to him, "You've never once shown that you cared about me! Just that I was important to the team!"

"That's not true!"

"Not true?!" I scoffed, calling his bluff, "The entire time since _Animus_ came about, you've been blowing me off, hanging out with the others, blaming _me_ for things that I don't deserve being blamed for when it's obvious _you_ did them _wrong_ , and you've only shown that you actually care about me during battles… which, if I'm doing my calculations correctly, I've been captured three times in the process. Everyone else thinks it's cause I'm clumsy, and you… _you_?! Not once did you ever ask me if I was okay in a way that meant you were worried about me! You only cared about me because of my strength, my skills, and my power… which, FYI, when you tried to cover it up, it hurt like hell."

He stared at me as I finished.

"You never cared about me. All you cared about was my power." I felt tears sting my eyes.

"No, no….! That's…. that's not true!"

"Oh, it isn't?!" I breathed a water laugh, "Merrick, contrary to what you, the rangers, and the entire world seems to think of me… I actually consider myself to be pretty smart. And I know you don't care about me, cause for the last three days, while you of all people should know that one chick disappearing doesn't make it the end of the world!"

When I was finished this time, I was almost in tears.

Quickly wiping my face, I simply walked around him.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

As I walked, though, I felt… something off in my head.

It was like… I can't describe it, honestly.

Like all of my hatred for the Princess and Animaria was washing itself away.

And, to that… I wanted to help _protect_ both places.

I mean, sure, Animaria is gone… but I needed to protect the legacy.

Even if I died in the process…

…And what in Surtr's name is going on in my head?!" I groaned in pain before I sat on a bench and tried to sort my thoughts out.

Of course, the more I tried, the more my hand started hurting, and the more I couldn't even think about fire gods and mythology.

The only thing that I was considering one… was Animus, even if the pain started to absolutely course through my veins.

It was what was right… I know that.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

As I made a small snack for Merrick, he was playing pool, groaning softly some times.

"Having fun?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah… I just… I keep missing…"

I frowned, then nodded and glanced back at what I was doing at the moment.

"…Aren't you gonna give me a witty remark?"

I raised a brow, "No. I don't think I should."

"Since when has that stopped you." He scoffed.

"…Since now." I replied.

He looked up at me, frowning, "You feeling okay?"

"Never better." I nodded, "On my walk, I realized how stupid and childish I've been since I became a ranger… and… now… I'm making up for that. From now on, I'm protecting the legacy of Animaria and the Princess."

"Ah! That's… that… great!" He grinned.

 _ **Later that night…**_

I listened to him play the flute before I heard something outside of the Roadhouse.

Frowning, I shrugged and ignored it, but Merrick didn't.

He stopped playing and looked outside, frowning, "Did you hear something?"

"Who cares?" I shrugged, "If it's not important to Animaria… I don't mind."

He walked out, and I quickly followed after him.

Outside were some guys trying to undo the lock on the Roadhouse door.

"Can we help you?" Merrick folded his arms.

One of them scoffed when they saw us.

"Please… this should be easy…"

They moved up to us, but we quickly kicked them back, and I turned one over onto his face.

"Cadi, you thinking what I am?"

I nodded and pulled my morpher off my wrist before I put it behind my back and pressed a few codes to get my twin sickles.

He did the same and got his Lunar Cue.

I used my weapons, which were dull and not burning, like they shouldn't, and forced a few more down before Letting Merrick push them all away.

They quickly got up and ran off.

Nodding silently, I turned back to the door.

"Think you can smelt the lock back together?"

I looked at him in confusion, "No. Why should I?"

"Well… it's… Willie's….?"

"We can just buy him a new one." I started down the pathway, not really caring.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

It was literally almost midnight when we started on our way back to the Roadhouse.

It didn't bother me, since the moon, and its reflection were gone, I didn't care much for the sun.

And Merrick was happy about it, so… that's good.

 **Merrick**

I loved how Cadi was now acting.

Like a proper warrior. A proper protector of Animaria.

Of course, I heard people shouting close by, which made me frown as I looked over at them.

And I saw a large crash with an almost unending fire…

"Cad…!" Before I could shout for her, she was completely outta sight.

Slowly walking closer to the fire, I noticed a little girl inside one of cars.

Not knowing what else to do, I rushed forward, keeping my back to the flames and slowly started to pull her out as best as I could.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be okay," I assured kindly before I finally got her out, "There…"

"Thank you." She whispered as I moved her away.

I smiled before I noticed who I assumed was her father to rush over.

"Kally!" He gaped out as I gave her to him.

"She's safe… do you know what started this?"

He shook his head, "No… It just… it all happened at once… I'm not sure anyone would know."

I nodded in understanding before I quickly headed off.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Cadinia was perfect now, she did everything I'd asked of her, and she didn't complain about it.

That's what I wanted from her… that's what she was missing before.

But… why did it feel so _wrong_?!

I frowned before I noticed something on the bar addressed to Cadi and I.

I picked it up and looked it over before I went ahead and opened it.

Inside was what looked like an old VHS tape, and a letter from Rai.

Raising a brow, I looked at the letter first.

 **Hey, Cadinia, and/or Merrick…**

 **Two things, one… Cadinia, if you're reading this, know that I really needed to clean out dad's things and he kept this for some reason, don't ask me why…**

 **Two, Merrick if you're reading this, please do NOT tell Cadinia I sent this, she threatened to kill me once… but the stuff on this VHS tape is so secret, I'm pretty sure she's the one that locked it in the vault under Dad's bed… under** **concrete** **… along with all the other VHS tapes that I have yet to decode…**

 **Point is; Cadinia… please don't kill me, and Merrick, please keep her from killing me…**

 **Sincerely,**

 **R. Drenor.**

 **P.S. Merrick, if you're still reading this, the reason Cadinia doesn't like what's on this tape isn't because it's mostly embarrassing, but it shows how upset she can really get, along with a few videos of our mom… watch with caution… and not under the watchful eye of that mini-explosion-hazard…**

I frowned before I picked up the VHS tape.

"What could be on this, that could possibly scare Cadi?"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

My mouth was wide open in shock as I watched it.

The video started out with her entire family, having fun, laughing together… before Cadi was even born.

 _"_ _Say hi to your baby sister."_ A woman's voice got my attention as the camera was now pointed to the side of a woman.

Three little boys, who I could only assume were Rai, Brent, and Gisli, gathered around a woman, touching her stomach softly.

When Brent touched it, he frowned. _"She warm…"_

 _"_ _Ah, that's cause she's got the blood of a Drenor!"_ A surprising voice got my attention… her dad… I almost forgot about him.

The woman gave him the same look Cadinia always gave me when she was jokingly annoyed.

 _"_ _And maybe the soul of an Ermengild."_ She commented.

 _"_ _Right you are, Nureen dear."_ Mr. Drenor barely covered his fear with a cough.

"Like mother like daughter." I smiled a bit.

 _"_ _Mommy, will she be like us?"_

 _"_ _Maybe, sweetie… in time."_

I blinked, her mom _didn't_ want Cadi to be a Solar Ninja?

It skipped to when Cadi was being born…. And I never fast-forwarded something so fast.

But, when it got to them holding her… I couldn't help smiling at the sight.

She was held by her mother, then her father… Rai and Gisli both refused to hold her… but, when the crying baby went into Brent's arms, she became soft.

 _"_ _Why'd she stop?"_ Brent question, _"Is she broken? Did I break her?"_

 _"_ _No sweetie."_ Their mom smiled, _"It's a thing with your Grandma… when she feels loved, she goes quiet."_

Which doesn't explain why Cadi is usually raging.

I mean… I make her feel loved… right?

The scene changed to a funeral… and there were several pictures of her mother, but… for a split second, I thought they were pictures of Cadi herself.

They looked so much alike… but, one look at the eyes; and I knew they were her mom.

The video then switched to Brent holding her, and I noticed a bandage around Cadi's chest… even if she couldn't have been 2 years old…

" _That's when she got her gem…"_ I realized.

Brent was rocking her to sleep, telling her a story… and I think her dad was still holding the camera cause he spoke softly.

 _"_ _Is she asleep yet?"_ Wait… no… that's Rai.

Brent glared at the camera, _"I was in the middle of a story, bro."_

 _ "She'll hardly remember it… plus… you've never been the best storyteller."_

 _ "Yeah, says the failed poet."_

 _"_ _Funny."_

I couldn't help chuckling myself.

The video switched to Cadi a while later in her life in weird clothes, fighting some others.

All in all, she was pretty good, I even heard her breaking some of their bones… which made me cringe heavily at most points.

But, when it got back to her family, Cadi was strumming her guitar, singing with Brent and Rai.

 _"_ _Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover."_

 _"_ Hey, _sister. Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker."_ Brent wrapped his arm around his sister.

It cut to a bunch of scenes with them playing games together, but their singing continued.

 _"_ _Oh, if the sky comes falling down. For_ you _, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_ They chorused.

Then, it went to a more serious note with Cadi falling to the ground at someone's feet.

 _"_ _Damn it, Dina!"_ Brent dropped the camera, but I still saw him rush up to her.

I paused the recording and rubbed my face.

She was everything to her family… and I hadn't realized how much her family was to her.

"I thought the Rangers and I were enough…" I frowned.

How could I be so wrong?

"I gotta fix this!" I hissed, then rubbed my head again, "Oh, but how?!"

Then, it hit me.

"Of course!" I got up and rushed out.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I waited, impatiently, for two specific people to walk down the street.

When they did, I grabbed both of their shirts and pulled them into the bushes.

Gisli grabbed my throat, turning me to the ground, while Rai raised his hand, causing several cracks to appear in the earth.

"Wait!" I groaned in pain, "It's me! Merrick!"

"Merrick who?!" Gisli growled.

"Baliton! Cadi's friend!"

Rai lowered his hand before Gisli let me go.

I hopped back to my feet, clearing my throat.

"Sorry 'bout that… we don't like people grabbing us off the street." Rai apologized.

"What do you want?" Gisli folded his arms.

I sighed, "It's… but your sister."

Rai frowned, "What about her?"

"Well… she… sorta got branded with this ancient mark for Ancient Warriors and… she sorta kind… became obsessed with being perfect and protective over the Princess… and, at first, I thought it was perfect for once in a lifetime… but… then I watched the video you'd sent us, Rai… and I realized… Cadi is perfect the way she was before… and I need help changing her back."

"Why should we help you?" Gisli rolled his eyes.

"That's enough, Gisli. Cadinia's our sister. She's our blood." Rai commented, then looked at me, "We'd do anything for family."

I took in a soft breath, "Great… uh… how _exactly_ can we snap your sister back to normal?"

"Well, if Brent were alive, he'd sing that _stupid_ song they always did when we were kids." Gisli scoffed.

"Didn't _you_ teach her that song?" Rai smirked.

"…. _Moving on_ …" He rolled his eyes, "She's still got the blood of a Drenor. If you can piss her off, or make her feel enough emotions at once… she'll be bound to remember the truth."

"How do I do that?" I questioned, "She won't even listen to me anymore."

"…Then _make_ her listen. We'll help with the rest."

I frowned in thought before my eyes went wide.

"I think I have an idea."

"Why do I always get a bad feeling whenever someone says those words?"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

We were walking up a pretty steep hill, and I couldn't take the silence we were in much longer.

So, I got into step with Gisli since he was the furthest along of the two.

"Why do you hate her?"

Gisli blinked, "Come again?"

"Why do you hate your sister?"

He sighed heavily, "She killed our mom… and dad… and our brother."

"She was barely a year old." I stared at him, "And, according to Rai's video,"

"Leave me outta this!"

"Your mom didn't even _want_ her to be a Solar Ninja." I went on.

Gisli looked away.

"As for your dad and your brother… Cadi _wanted_ to take your father to the hospital… but… my friends and I… we needed her power for something else…" I let out, "So don't blame her."

"But I _can_ -"

"No." I finally stopped him so I could talk to both brothers, "She _loves_ Brent. More than either of you combined from what she told me. He took care of her, he was there for her… and, when he died… Cadinia _hated_ our friends and I… because the five of us had been the cause of his death. She wanted to save him… we didn't care. It's not her fault. It never was… for any of those three."

"He's right, Gisli." Rai nodded, "You need to let the past go now."

"I spent the last 15 years of my life, hating my sister…" He shook his head, "I can't just stop that."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"15 years is a long time to build up hate…"

"But… you do still love her… deep down, right?"

He nodded, "Of course…. And, now with Brent dead… I guess I don't have much of a choice to take up the BFTF position…"

I raised a brow, "Cadinia doesn't exactly _give_ _out_ titles."

"I know." He scoffed, "I kinda taught her that."

"Surprise, surprise…" Rai scoffed.

The younger of the brothers glared at him and I found myself chuckling a bit.

"Now I'm starting to see the family resemblance…"

They both punched my arms.

"And family strength… why does your family keep hitting me?!"

"It's how we show love." They shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's keep going…"

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I _finally_ found her.

She was by an old pond that was obviously formerly an area from Animaria.

"Cadi!"

She turned to me, frowning, "Yes?"

"Cadi," I took in a soft breath as I got up to her, "Please… _please_ try to think your answer through…. Why do you care about Animaria?"

"Because you care about it, and I have to follow the crowd, so I don't seem like a freak."

"What about being free?"

"Who cares?"

"You should!" I stared at her.

She frowned, then slowly stepped back… into the pond.

"Cadi!" I cried out in surprise as she fell in.

She stuck her head up, gasping for air before I helped pull her back out and looked her over.

"I… I… gah… man, I hurt…" She groaned.

"That's not what you'd say….. try burning your lungs."

"What?!"

"You heal quickly when you use fire on a specific area of your body…" I commented slowly, "Maybe…?"

"I can't use my fire! I don't like it!"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't!"

"I _love_ your fire! And why should it matter what _I_ think?!"

 **Third Person**

The Gold Ranger stared at him, shocked beyond belief.

He was an ancient warrior… _he_ mattered more than any of her opinion…

"Come on, Cadi… you _love_ being free… you love helping everyone." Merrick insisted.

Cadinia's head started to hurt as his words began to sink in, and she quickly held it in pain, before she quickly shook it.

"No… no… I… I couldn't… that… that _isn't_ true."

"Cadi… _please_ believe me." I took her shoulders, "You _know_ this isn't what you to do."

"Then what _do_ I want?"

"That's for you to decide." Merrick let out.

"I… I can't…" She whispered, "Not alone…"

"You're not alone." A sudden voice assured.

The youngest Drenor's surprise… her eldest brother walked up to them.

"Rai…" She blinked.

"I called your brothers… they seemed like the only option to bring you back." Merrick commented.

"As much as I didn't want to, at that." Gisli walked closer, folding his arms.

"Wait… Gis… are you _insane_?!" She hissed.

"Blood's thicker than water."

"And you have me… and, while I don't understand most of how you do things… that's the beauty _of_ you… you _can't_ be understood… you don't like to listen to rules or orders… you follow your own path. Make your own choices… _that_ is why the Princess did this. Because they try to understand you… but it's impossible… and I love that about you… you're a mystery, Cadinia Drenor… and I can't help but be drawn to that about you…"

She stepped back before the boys heard something close by, and looked to see Princess Shayla coming close to them.

Instinctively, Merrick moved himself in front of Cadinia, keeping the two separated.

"Merrick… she has to change…"

"She's a _fire_ Ninja… you can change everything about her… but the jewel inside her chest makes it impossible to change _that_ about her." Gisli sighed, "You take it, you kill her… and while I'm not a fan of her… she's still my sister. She's still my blood."

"And we'd do anything to keep her from being killed."

"Why do you care about such a flawed, broken, abortion…?" The Princess growled.

"You did _not_ just call our sister an abortion." The two stepped up closer.

"So what if I did, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I really wish you hadn't asked…" Cadinia cringed.

While she was in pain… her mind was still racing.

She had to keep being perfect… protecting the Princess… _that_ was her duty…

 _ **Flashback…**_

"You have a responsibility…."

"To dad? And his… crusade?"

"Yeah, to deal with the things that killed mom."

"If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do get rid of the memories… Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

"Yeah, and who's fault would that be?"

 _ **Flashback end…**_

Cadinia blinked in realization.

That was right before her very first emotional use of her fire powers…

And that was _long_ before she became a ranger…

She was never perfect before then…. She _thrived_ on being _im_ perfect!

As that realization hit, flames started to curl onto her fingers as anger reached inside her.

While her bothers… were really about ready to kill Princess Shayla.

Proven, when she looked up, to see Gisli seconds away from raising the fire inside the crust to burn her alive.

And Merrick… Merrick wasn't doing _anything_!

Without really thinking, she through a fireball in-between all of them.

"Guys, that's enough!"

The three turned to face her as she slowly lowered her hands, and recognition was once again in her eyes… the same way it'd always been.

A huge grin came to Merrick's face before he wrapped his arms around her, forcing himself from crying.

"You're back." He whispered.

"Thanks to you." She whispered back before looking at her brothers, "Thanks to all of you."

The Princess clenched her fist in anger… but Cadinia stepped up, her fire burning up her sleeves, burning the jacket the Princess had instructed they give her.

"I am Cadinia Lonia Drenor… and I am a _Solar Fire Ninja_. We rarely care for anyone above us, as we are the sun, we are the most important to ourselves and others…. And you had _no right_ making me forget where I come from."

"Where you come from contributes to you being a Ranger under Animus-"

"Animus didn't give me my morpher; didn't give me back my crystals. I worked hard and I fought with every fiber of my being _on my own_. That is my life, that is the way of a Solar Ninja… and I'll never be your bitch."

Princess Shayla gasped in shock at her proclamation.

"Now scram before I give you a reason to scram."

She didn't need to be told twice, the Princess ran off, horrified at what she'd just heard.

Once she was outta sight, Cadinia put her outta mind, then turned to her brothers.

"So….?" She raised a brow at them.

Rai sighed, then held his arms open, pulling Gisli beside him, "Bring it in, sis."

Cadinia chuckled before she hugged them close.

When they pulled apart, Cadinia, glanced at Gisli, a little nervous.

"Cad… ever since you almost committed suicide… you know I love you… you're my family." He assured, then chuckled, "Water's sweet, but…"

"Blood is _thicker_." The three Drenors let out.

They walked away, leaving Merrick alone.

He didn't mind… he was happy to see Cadinia back…

Even if that stupid scar on her hand remained.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Hey, brother! There's an endless road to _rediscover_."

" _Hey_ , sister! Know the water's sweet, but blood is _thicker_."

" **Oh** , if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't _do_."

Cadinia and her brothers were singing in the Roadhouse, the female of the three strumming her guitar easily.

" _Hey_ , brother! Do you still believe in one another?" She let out, looking at Gisli.

" _Hey_ , sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder…?" Gisli smirked, hitting her shoulder lightly.

" **Oh** , if the sky comes falling _down_ , for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't **do** …" Rai let out.

"What if I'm far from **home**?" The boys chorused.

"Oh brother, I will hear you call!" Cadinia assured, "What if I _lose_ it all?"

"Oh sister, I will help you out!" Rai assured.

" **Oh** , if the sky comes falling _down_ , for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do…." They chorused.

The boys clapped along, before a third set joined in, causing the siblings looked to see Merrick and Willie, who were by the bar.

The Owner simply motioned for them to continue.

"…Hey, _brother_! There's an endless road to re _discover_." Cadinia smirked a bit.

" **Hey** , _sister_! Do you still believe in love? I _wonder_!" The brothers smirked back, glancing from her, to Merrick.

" **Oh** , if the sky comes falling _down_ , for _**you**_ ," Cadinia glared at them as she rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing in this world I wouldn't _do_!" Rai let out.

"What if I'm far from _home_?" Gisli asked.

"Oh brother, I will hear you call!" Cadinia reassured, "What if I _lose_ it all?"

"Oh sister, I will help you out!" Gisli reasoned.

" **Oh** , if the sky comes falling _down_ , for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't _do_ …" They finished.

With a final strum of the guitar, Cadinia chuckled as she finished easily.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Cadinia was writing in her journal, trying to think of some lyrics to some notes she'd put down earlier.

"Cadi?"

"Hmm?" She looked over at him.

"Why do you think you're not important?" Merrick walked up to her slowly, his hands behind his back.

Cadinia frowned, "Other than everything we've said? I don't take orders like you guys… I hate it…"

"But why?" He inquired, "I just… don't get it…"

Cadinia sighed, "That's the thing… I don't either… it's been that way since I was young I guess… listening to directions just isn't something that's been my favorite thing… I like making my own choices… being my own person. It's been that way for three years… and I don't like change that much."

He nodded softly, "Hold out your right hand."

She frowned, "Why?"

"Just do it."

Cadinia slowly held out her right hand and Merrick moved what he had behind his back onto it.

A small, jagged-heart shaped, coin with the Animarian symbol in it.

Pain shot through Cadinia's system the moment the coin touched her skin.

Her face contorted in pain before the pain ebbed away… almost as if it'd never happened.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her hand to see it healed… no marking.

"You shouldn't be branded with something that isn't you." He informed her.

"What'd that coin just do… and how'd you get it?"

"An old Animarian secret."

She grabbed his arm and started burning up it.

"It took the marking away, and with it the effects!"

"And…?"

"I stole it from the temple!"

Cadinia let him go.

Merrick tugged off his jacket and saw most of his arms hairs were burned.

Cadinia quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of him doing this.

"And… just got my new Lock Screen." She nodded.

Merrick shot her a look before he started laughing.

Cadinia smiled before she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his.

Not a second later, he did the same.

"You're one special Ninja, Cadinia Drenor." He let out in her ear, "And you're my best friend… don't think I wouldn't wanna keep that."

She smiled a little more, "Yeah… I know."

Looking out, she smirked at the sunrise.

* * *

 _Man,_ did I love this chapter!

Seriously, i loved putting in her brothers, and I especially loved putting in the song.

However, no, this doesn't mean Cadinia's brothers don't still hate her completely, they were just doing this because she's their blood and for old time's sake.

But, hey,

There is literally just the two-part season finale, and my final chapter... and then, this story is done.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	46. End of the Power Rangers part I

Oh man! I cannot tell you how much I felt writing this chapter!

But, now, for the penultimate to the penultimate chapter... 

Now, for the Disclaimer;

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

* * *

 **Third Person**

Cadinia winced as Max blew a roll whistle in her face.

But, she shook it off and walked over to Merrick, smiling softly to herself.

It was over… everything was finished.

The Rangers finished what started 3,000 years ago.

With that in mind, Cadinia's smile grew.

She could _finally_ live a normal life!

Merrick took her hand softly, smiling at her, before music began to play.

He spun her around, which made her laugh, before she pulled him closer.

As they looked at each other's eyes, their smiles slowly turned soft, and they started leaning closer…

Until Danny and Alyssa congaed in between them.

Both of their cheeks heated up and they simply sat on the bench, keeping their eyes off the other.

Taylor happily put down a polarized camera, which everyone happily got up and gathered around for.

"Picture time." The Yellow Ranger commented before they all got together.

Cadinia held Merrick's arm before she laid against it, smiling at the camera as Merrick wrapped his hand around her waist.

As the picture snapped, Cadinia hopped down from where she was on the bench seat and walked over to the camera with Taylor, pulling the picture out and carefully let it come into focus.

Cadinia smiled before she handed it off to Taylor and walked back over to Merrick, who was just about to eat another slice of cake.

"We did it! We saved the world!" Max cheered.

Cadinia chuckled, looking away.

"The Power Rangers are over!" He went on, without realizing it, "It's the end of the Power Rangers!"

Everyone froze when they heard that and looked at each other as the realization sunk in.

With Master Org, and to that the Nexus, destroyed, their battle was all over.

It… really was the end of the Power Rangers…

Merrick slowly put down the plate of cake he was about to eat, then looked at Cadinia, who was looking at her morpher, curiously.

He put his own hand over it and looked at her eyes.

"…Roadhouse." They chorused softly.

Cadinia took his hand and quickly Ninja Ran off.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"I can't believe it's all over…" She scoffed a bit.

"3,000 years ago… I never thought I'd see this coming…" Merrick let out.

They grabbed a few more odds and ends, not even looking at each other, or, for that matter, talking.

They were simply murmuring to themselves.

As Cadinia picked up the picture frame of her and Merrick, she froze.

Cadinia stopped packing, frowning a bit for the first real time today, and slowly put the picture frame down, as well as her guitar.

"Don't you wanna take those with you?" Merrick inquired gently.

"Yeah…" She nodded, then shook her head, "I don't know… guess it's just something inside… I don't wanna leave just yet… maybe when I get where I'm going I'll come back and get these?"

Merrick nodded before he put his hand above hers, "I'll be here when that time comes…"

Cadinia smiled at the touch before she slowly pulled away and finished her light packing.

They slung their bags over their shoulders and walked out of their room.

As the two began to walk out of the building, three collective voice caused them to freeze, "You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye, were you?"

The two froze, caught in the act.

Gisli and Rai sat at the bar, with Willie casually standing behind it.

"My work here, in Turtle Cove, is done." Merrick replied.

"And need I remind you boys, I'm still banished?" Cadinia pointed out.

They looked at the three, shrugging a bit.

"I'm sure you can handle this place on your own." Merrick assured Willie.

"If not, my brothers would be happy to pick up the slack." Cadinia smirked a bit.

"Yeah, I guess." Willie agreed.

"… _Fine_." The brothers grumbled.

As Merrick got up to the door, opening it a little, Willie asked them another question.

"So… where will you go now?"

"Don't know." They relented.

"This place is so different than what I remember…" Merrick took in a soft breath.

"Yeah, way more places to explore that _don't_ involve me landing in the hospital and getting several stitches in my leg." Cadinia scoffed at the memory.

"I just don't know where I fit in, anymore." Merrick added plainly.

"It's gonna take some time before I settle down." Cadinia agreed.

With that, the two finally walked out.

 _ **4 minutes later…**_

"Thank you." Cadinia thanked a hog dog vendor before she walked over to a table that Merrick was sitting at and sat one down for him.

"Oh, thanks." He blinked at the gesture.

Before he could eat, though, the wind… _literally_ blew at them at almost gale-like speed.

They both stood up as their morphers beeped with Princess Shayla's _remarkably_ horrified voice.

 ** _"_** _ **Rangers, it's the biggest Org spirit I've ever**_ **seen** ** _!"_**

"Come on!" The Solar Ninja grabbed Merrick's arm and quickly Ninja Ran them down a pathway.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Cadinia came to a frozen stop inside the Plaza square, looking around.

"…I hate to ask, but… why are there unnaturally large vines growing everywhere?" She gulped.

"This is the exact same as 3,000 years ago…" Merrick whispered in realization, letting her go, before looking at her, "He's still alive."

" _Just_ great!" She grumbled.

As civilians started to run away, the other five rangers quickly joined the two.

"What is going on here?" Cole asked the million-dollar question on Cadinia's mind.

"This doesn't look good." Max commented as even more vines spread on the ground.

"…No." Alyssa gasped out.

The six looked at where she was, and Cadinia's face literally paled in horror.

Master Org… who had the weirdest head now upon him… was walking forward.

"Hello, Rangers!" He spoke with a distinctly deeper voice as he came to a stop, "Remember me?!"

He removed his cloak, and Cadinia literally had to keep her poker face so she wouldn't throw up at the sight.

It looked like a mix of Toxica, Jindrax, a _lot_ of Mandilock, a few Orgs bits that Cadinia couldn't place, and it had black and white splotches up and down the whole body.

"It is _I_! Master Org!" He declared.

 _"_ _Thanks for the newsflash, Edison!"_ Cadinia grumbled.

Master Org stepped forward, then spoke with his stomach mouth, "It's so nice to see you again!"

"He must've used the Org heart!" Merrick realized, "Just like 3,000 years ago!"

Cadinia glared over at her best friend, "Could've mentioned that _before_ I risked my life to keep a gateway open?!"

"Guys, it's time to finished the Orgs, once and for all." Cole let out calmly before he raised his morpher.

"I'm with ya on that." Cadinia let her hands flame up.

"Wild Access!" The team chorused before they were all instantly morphed, Cadinia in her Burned State.

"My transformation is complete! It is useless to resist me now!" Master Org retorted.

"Enough talk!" The Solar Ninja snapped.

"Let's do it!" Cole let out as they got into their stances.

All of them ran forward, weapons in hand, but…

The moment they collided with Master Org? He simply sent a blast that forced all seven of them away.

Cadinia growled as she got back up and opened her fist, causing the vines around them to turn to dust before she threw it out, sending the dust and flames at the monster.

Master Org simply sent the attack right back at her.

Before she could move away, she was forced to the ground again, and could only watch as the 3,000-year-old freak kicked Merrick into the air and struck him, severally, several times, before throwing him into the air and striking him right back onto the ground.

Cadinia rushed over to him, keeping herself in between her best friend, and the Org.

"Let's go, guys!" Max declared.

Three of the remaining five rushed forward and tried to strike Master Org away, but he simply batted them aside like they were nothing!

Cadinia growled as she and Taylor both jumped at him.

Taylor tried to use her combat training, but that just sent her to the ground with the others.

The Solar Ninja used her flames to keep the monster back, keeping herself ready.

"Your nothing!" He literally brushes the shield her flames were making away and grabbed her throat before sending her to the ground, next to Merrick.

Master Org then jumped over to Cole.

"That's enough!" Cole raised his belt buckle up, "Animarium Armor!"

If Cadinia wasn't wearing her helmet, or in so much pain, she'd've hit her head.

" _Cole, you idiot!"_ She mentally snapped.

Sure enough, as Cole was trying to fly down to strike Master Org, the monster simply raised his blade up and struck a wing of the armor off.

This sent the Red ranger falling to the ground.

"Cole!" Merrick gasped out as everyone got around him.

They got back to their feet, and could only watch as Master Org charged up his attack.

"Nexus Blade!" He growled, before sending a blast of energy at the rangers.

As they were already in pain… the Nexus Blade sent all of them into the air, then back to the ground with a mighty blast.

This also destroyed Cole's Animarium Armor, and broke Cadinia's ranger form back to its original state.

Master Org laughed before he raised his hand and _literally_ grew to the size of a mega monster.

"Are you…!" Cadinia choked down her anger and pain.

"How can he do that?!" Cole gaped.

Master Org laughed down at them.

Then… they heard something that almost sent Cadinia's anger back to its original state.

"Over there!" Cole looked to the side.

"Don't need to." Cadinia grumbled.

Animus has _finally_ arrived.

 _"_ _Took that lazy-ass long enough…"_ She glanced away.

The two circled each other, and Cadinia suddenly came to the realization that… they were at least partially in the line of fire.

And apparently, so did the Princess.

"Rangers!" She ran up to them.

"Princess?" Cole inquired as she got up to them.

"Rangers, Master Org is far too powerful, you must come with me!" She insisted.

"I _really_ hate agreeing with her, but… we're dead meat if we stay here much longer." Cadinia agreed.

"Right." Cole let out, "Wild Force Ride!"

"Savage Cycles!" The five summoned their rides.

"Terrapin-Board!" Cadinia called her own.

However, Merrick remained where he was.

"Merrick! Come on!" The Princess tried to coax him.

"Yeah, Howler!" Cadinia got beside him, "Let's go!"

"It's just like 3,000 years ago," He was lost in thought.

Cadinia jumped off her ride as the Princess rushed over to his side.

"Yeah, and we all thank you for that not so subtle reminder, _let's go_!" She grabbed his arm.

But, Merrick remained firm.

"I didn't save Animus in time, and Master Org destroyed him!" Merrick snapped, pulling away.

"Newsflash, Mercury, if you try to do the same, you'll be destroyed too!" Cadinia snapped.

"Merrick…" The Princess tried to insist the same, but… way calmer.

"I can't let history repeat itself, Princess." Merrick put his hand on her shoulder, then looked at Cadinia, "No matter the cost."

The Princess nodded a bit, even if Cadinia shook with fury at the idea.

"I knew you'd understand." He spoke to the Princess, "Now go with the others!"

Princess Shayla rushed over to the team and got on the back of Cole's bike.

"I'm coming Animus!" Merrick rushed forward, "WildZords Descend!"

"Merrick! No!" Cadinia rushed forward and grabbed him, but he shoved her off, "You'll die if you help the brat!"

"I won't… I know I won't."

With that, he got into the Predazord.

"Oh my…" Cadinia bit her tongue before she quickly followed the other rangers.

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

And by 'Follow' she literally ran up the side of a building to watch her best friend basically try to kill himself as they were getting _decimated_ by Master Org's final form.

"Merrick, for Helios' _sake_! He's gonna kill you! Get out of there now!" She demanded.

She was demorphed, but she didn't show any signs of fatigue at all.

He… didn't listen.

He kept himself inside and tried to think of another way, on the spot, to destroy Master Org…

Especially when both of their strongest attacks were both grabbed by Master Org's Nexus Blade.

"Whoa!" Cadinia ducked low as the blades were almost overhead.

But, Master Org easily broke the grip and sliced across both of them.

And, to Cadinia's shock, Merrick was thrown right from the back of the cockpit to the ground below.

And literally demorphed upon hitting the ground _once_.

"Merrick!" She screamed in horror before she started Ninja Running down to him.

 _ **On the Ground…**_

He was in _indescribable_ pain.

But, he was still able to look up… and saw…

The Megazord form of Animus… be destroyed.

Just like 3,000 years ago.

But… also… The Predazord… it was gone too!

As it was destroyed, all three of his crystals flew down before him.

Before he could grab them, though…

They shattered to pieces.

"Alligator!" He picked up the shards of that crystal, then the hammerhead, "Hammerhead!" He then tried to grab the pieces of the Wolf. "WolfZord!"

Nothing happened.

Slowly, Merrick raised his hands to his head in horror, "This can't be…"

To add salt to the wound, his _morpher_ disappeared.

In shock, he quickly looked it over.

"My Lunar Caller!" Merrick gaped as he looked at his now empty left wrist.

 _ **A few yards away…**_

Cadinia looked around before she finally saw him.

"Merrick!"

He was leaning over his broken crystals as they blew away in the wind.

"This can't be happening!" He gasped out.

She pulled him up, "It is. I told you, you could die!"

"Will you shut up?!"

"Will you realize that the only way to kill Master Org now is alone?! No help from anyone or anything?!" She bit, "Cause we're all but dead now!"

Before Merrick could retort anything, they both noticed _Kite_ on the ground, almost unconscious.

"Animus!" Merrick gasped out, "Kite?!" He lifted him up. "Come on… wake up… wake up, come on, talk to me!"

Master Org laughed before he stepped closer to them. "Goodbye… and good riddance!"

He raised his foot up.

Merrick covered Animus, but, before anything could be actually said…

The TerrapinZord flew over and sliced Master Org back.

The protector of said Zord took in a deep breath before she grabbed Merrick's arm and Ninja Streaked them back to the Animarium.

 _ **2 very short minutes later…**_

Merrick was on his knees, holding the human form of his best friend.

Cadinia was holding the TerrapinZord's crystal close to her, keeping her back to them.

This was gonna be the fight of their lives… they couldn't be distracted by emotions, or attachments.

It was now all or nothing.

"I tried-"

 _"_ _Oh just die already!"_ Cadinia gritted her teeth, not even listening to Animus.

She heard him say 'I'm sorry' and 'We'll meet again, someday' but… again, she barely cared… before he disappeared in a flash of shiny light.

Merrick looked at where he'd held his former friend, horror and shock running rampant inside him.

"Animus is gone."

Cadinia hit him, hard. "We're on our own, and we're sitting ducks up here! Focus on that! Not on emotion! We're dead if we don't think of a plan. I don't care about grieving, I've grieved enough my entire life, and now… I'm ready to kill this jackass and move on."

They were silent, but they all agreed.

Only problem was… they didn't know how…

Merrick slowly took her hand, but Cadinia pulled away, glancing at her morpher…

" _No… her bracelet…"_ He recalled the original form of her morpher.

Cadinia's love her family… it drove her to do things he never expected, never wanted to think about…

Her attachment to their memories was what kept her going, but also held her back.

"All or nothing." She finally let out, "We give it all we've got, and then some, or we might as well die right now."

They silently nodded… right before a strange sound reach all of their ears.

" _Hestia_ , I don't like this." Merrick grumbled.

"Well, if we die, at least you got one thing right." Cadinia commented under her breath.

"Master Org…" Princess Shayla whispered in horror, "Is on the Animarium…"

Merrick tried to stand up… but, he was still in no condition, and almost instantly fell back to the ground.

As he tried this, though, everyone heard the Red Lion's roar, and the volcano holding the FalconZord burst up.

But the Princess and Cadinia quickly pulled Merrick up and wrapped their arms around him as they moved forward a bit.

"Not that I'm worried, but… uh… are two small Zords against one giant, took out _two_ almost indestructible Megazords not five minutes ago, freak of nature… uh… horrible odds?" Cadinia calculated.

"They're still trying to protect the Animarium!" Princess Shayla grinned, shaking Merrick a bit.

Cadinia quickly put his full weight on herself, keeping him up as best as she could.

The FalconZord tried to, and almost did, freeze Master Org with his 'Isis Stare' but…

Master Org broke the Zord's power almost immediately.

Cadinia opened her mouth, but everyone chorused, "Shut it!"

She closed it and bit her lip.

Then… Master Org raised up his weapon again.

"FalconZord, watch out!" Cole cried in worried.

But… Master Org was too quick…

One slice from the Nexus Blade… and the FalconZord… was completely destroyed.

"No!" The whole team exclaimed in horror.

"He's-"

"Yes, we're well aware he's destroying the WildZords, we really don't need everyone playing catch-up!" Cadinia gasped out in horror, cutting the Princess off.

One look; and she simply nodded.

But, the fact that he destroyed the FalconZord was proven when Cole reached into his pocket and saw the FalconZord's glowing Crystal… shatter in his hand.

"Falcon!" Cole cried out.

Before anything more could be said, the other four felt their crystals begin to glow and pulled them out.

"The WildZords are calling out!" Alyssa realized.

"They're gonna continue fighting to protect the Animarium!" Danny commented.

"We'll fight to protect the Animarium too!" Max nodded.

"…Let's go!" Cole growled out.

"Wild Access!" The five chorused.

They pulled out their Crystal Sabers and held them up.

"WildZords! Descend!" They exclaimed.

As their secondary Zords all came to join the battle, the rangers all put their crystal sabers together.

"WildZords! Combine!" Cole declared.

As the five Zords came together, and the core five jumped into them, Cadinia moved a little forward.

"They do realize they're literally handing Master Org all of the Zords on a freaking platter, right?!"

"They can do it…" Merrick groaned softly.

But, that as they tried to strike the Master back, he soon turned the tides and struck them down.

"Goodbye, KongaZord!" Master Org raised his blade.

When he was about to strike out, the Solar Ninja suddenly felt something in her pockets and pulled out her crystals quickly.

As her own crystals began to glow, Cadinia's three WildZords came into fight.

Master Org waved his hand, sending all three of them to the ground.

The Solar Ninja held her footing, glaring at the monster.

"Pathetic, animals!" He snarled at them.

He struck the TerrapinZord first, causing it to disappear into nothing.

Cadinia groaned in pain and shock before she saw her Terrapin's Crystal shatter to dust.

She stared at it in shock before she heard the _oh so_ familiar sound of the DeerZord.

"For once, I'm glad." She grumbled, clenching her other crystals close to her heart.

The DeerZord called for the ElephantZord, and the GiraffeZord a moment later.

As each of the five remaining Zords tried to attack the monster… Master Org was getting immensely surprised.

But, he still raised his weapon high.

However, the DeerZord used its magic to actually freeze Master Org.

Literally, his red eyes stopped glowing, and he dropped his Nexus Blade to the ground.

"Yes!" Cadinia actually cheered, not realizing she'd let Merrick go at that point.

"Ow!" He hissed.

"Oh… sorry, Merrick!" She winched a bit, getting low to heal his leg as best as she could with her fire.

"The DeerZord has paralyzed Master Org…" He whispered, as she did this.

"Rangers; now is the time to use your powers to save the Animarium!" Princess Shayla stepped forward a bit.

"No pressure." Cadinia grumbled as she popped back up and Merrick slowly stood better on his leg.

The core rangers combined all of their powers together and easily blasted Master Org away… literally.

All but one thing of Master Org's was destroyed.

While the three on the ground cheered happily… Merrick moved a little forward and saw that…

"The Org heart. It's still beating." Merrick gasped out.

"Uh… quick question… _what the Hel is an Org Heart_?!" Cadinia exclaimed.

Merrick remained silent as the Org Heart proved its true power a moment later.

Literally, putting Master Org back together.

"I… retract my question…" She gulped in fear.

"It can't be!" Merrick exclaimed angrily.

Master Org laughed, "The Org Heart will never let me be destroyed."

"Never say never, you freak." Cadinia snarled.

The DeerZord was about to paralyze him again… but Master Org was ready this time.

He struck the DeerZord… destroying it easily.

Then, he struck the Elephant, also destroying it.

And he gave one last swing, at the GiraffeZord… destroying it as well.

"…Uh… guys… they're wide open…" Cadinia stated the horrified obviously.

Sure enough, Master Org… sliced at the KongaZord, then held his blade inside the 'chest'.

The Org Master lifted the blade up into the air and sent the secondary Megazord flying.

As the five secondary Zords were destroyed, so too, was the Soul Bird.

This sent all five of the core rangers down to the ground a moment later.

Cadinia snarled, her fist beginning to flame up in anger.

Her remaining two Zords tried to strike, the Master… and almost succeeded.

The PenguinZord was able to blast him back with a wall of ice, and the HorseZord was able to enclose him in a wall of fire…

But… Master Org simply disbursed both attacks after they were complete.

Cadinia paled, "Not good…"

"Retched creature!" Master Org struck the PenguinZord away, then sent a blast at it…

This blast struck the Penguin right through, causing it to disintegrate a moment later.

"PenguinZord!"

"Now for the worst!"

Master Org struck the HorseZord, but it easily jumped out of the way and sent a burn at the monster.

But… Master Org retaliated with an electrical blast…

This cut straight through the flames, destroying the single Zord within moments

"HORSE!" Cadinia cried out in horror, then held her gut.

It was like the pain from the attack, and the newfound destruction of her WildZord; killed her as much as it did the actual Zord.

She looked down at her crystals as they glowed for a final time before they shattered to dust.

Then… she looked at her wrist as… everything.

Her Morpher… her crystal bracelet…

It to disappeared with a soft gust of wind.

"No!" She gasped as she held it, "No… no… _no_!"

She shook with rage.

"I should've ripped him to shreds when I had the chance!" She snarled.

Merrick held her back, "No! Don't!"

"Let me _go_ , Merrick!" She demanded.

"Cadi!" He pulled her back, then looked at her eyes, "You can't fight anymore! I can't lose you!"

She pulled away, glaring at him.

"Please, Stampede… don't." He begged weakly.

Slowly, the Solar Ninja stepped back, then looked at the battle before them, seeing that the original Wild Force Megazord form.

"If we're reduced to no powered-up Megazord… already doomed." She breathed out.

Merrick put his hand in front of her, giving her a pleading look.

The Megazord struck Master Org backward a few times with almost ease.

However, when it used the Mega-Roar, its usual final attack, and dust gathered…

Master Org stepped through, without a scratch.

What's worse, he created an almost twister attack that sent the Megazord into the air.

And, Master Org struck it with blue lightning before dissipating the tornado and sending the Megazord back to the ground.

The Princess, Merrick, and Cadinia gasped in horror, and Merrick had a hell of a time keeping Cadinia back.

Weak though it was… the Megazord stood back up.

However, Master Org was ready to finish it.

Proven, when he raised his blade and ran across the Megazord to the other side.

The color drained from both Merrick and Cadinia's face as the Megazord began to spark… then… fell apart.

With Master Org striking each of the Zords, causing them to disintegrate, one after the next.

"Your WildZords are all extinct!" Master Org declared, "And soon, you and the rest of the human race will be gone as well!"

He raised his blade up and struck the center of the Animarium.

Everyone was sent to the ground as the ground began to shake heavily.

It literally turned over, and all three of them were sent rolling into the treeline.

Groaning in pain, Cadinia grabbed onto one, with Merrick and the Princess doing the same.

"Tell me he didn't just do what I think he just did!" Cadinia called out over the rumbling.

"That would be lying!" Merrick groaned.

Over the rumbling, a voice spoke to Cadinia… an echoing short of voice…

 _'_ _Cadinia… what's going on?'_ Rai sent a telepathic link.

She was in way too much pain to respond.

And that pain got even worse when clouds began to form overhead, sending ounces of rain.

Cadinia gritted her teeth as she tried not to scream in sudden pain from the falling droplets.

As she did, though, her mind raced to her family…

This rain wasn't like normal water… and that meant no Solar Ninja could withstand it…

The only reason she could was that; her new gem was still getting used to her body, so it was more protecting her to protect herself…

But… the rest of her family…

 _"_ _Oh my Ra, this is bad!"_ She inwardly cursed.

And it didn't seem to be over any time soon.

* * *

No, it doesn't.

In all seriousness, though, I am so happy with the fact that I finally got this chapter done, and now all that's left to write is next week chapter... then, in two weeks, this story is complete.

Please review, Favorite and Follow.

See ya next week!


	47. End of the Power Rangers part II

_Man_ , writing this chapter was like Christmas to me... it was so amazing, I loved watching and writing it out...

Heck, I'd had most of this planned out long before I started writing it!

But now, without further delay... the penultimate chapter...

But first! For the Disclaimer;

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any songs in this story, all I own is Cadinia and her family.**

 _Now_ , for the penultimate...

* * *

 **Third Person**

The Animarium was still falling from the sky, and those who could actually see it as they ran for their lives got a little more afraid.

Well, some of those who were running for their lives.

Gisli and Rai, on the other hands, were in an alley, trying to cover themselves from the rain.

"Tell me that's not…" Gisli gaped.

"I'd be lying." Rai replied.

"…Isn't Cadinia on that thing?" For the first time ever, Gisli actually felt worried about his sister.

"From what I gather? Yes." Rai nodded, feeling just as worried about his little sister.

Gisli growled, "Good enough for m… _e_! Gah!"

He was just about to rush out when rain splashed onto him and he was forced back under the cover.

"Who created this damn rain?!" He demanded.

"My guess?" Rai nodded up to the monster towering over everything, "It's that guy."

"…I can't create a crack large enough to hold him." Gisli decided in a growl.

"We can only hope Cadinia can handle herself." Rai decided, "Till then, we've gotta get to the school."

Gisli nodded softly before they both jumped back into the shadows.

 _ **On the Animarium…**_

Cadinia… well, the pain she was feeling from all the rolling around made her _wish_ she was back in South America with the Piranhas.

But, when the others weakly got up to them, they helped the princess up and pulled her from the clearing and over to the trees.

They fell back to the ground, sure, but they were able to grab onto some trees to keep them still.

"Hang on, everyone!" Cole called loudly.

Cadinia gritted her teeth as she held on for her life.

If it was this bad for her… she couldn't imagine what was going on with her family… or the Solar Ninja Academy itself.

 _"_ _No…_ no _! Don't start thinking about that! The most important thing right now is self-survival."_ She mentally reasoned with herself.

Of course, when the Animarium landed, right where Turtle Cove Lake was, Cadinia realized something.

They were hanging onto limbs _not_ close to the ground.

So, when they landed, all of their grips slipped, and everyone was sent falling to the actual ground.

Cadinia grunted when she landed atop Merrick, but, slowly began to pass out.

 _ **By the Academy…**_

Multiple students were being sent around, trying to keep covered from the rain.

When Gisli and Rai were getting there, the younger of the two froze.

"Gisli… whatever you're thinking… don't." Rai growled.

He looked behind him before he jumped on the balls of his feet, "I spent 15 years hating her…" He shook his head. "That's stopping now."

With that, the youngest male Drenor rushed back into the city limits.

 _"_ _Cadinia… you are_ not _dying today!"_ He growled softly.

 _ **With the Rangers…**_

 _'_ … _.Not dying today…!'_

Those words echoed through Cadinia's mind as her eyes suddenly snapped open.

She weakly got up, then tapped Merrick's face, "Howler? Get up!"

He groaned before Cole did the same, looking around.

"Is everyone okay?" Alyssa inquired as everyone slowly started to get up.

"Pretty sure half of us are internally bleeding…" Cadinia moaned, "But… I think so…"

She stepped to the side as everyone else rushed up to the Princess and helped her up.

"You okay?" Merrick was the first to ask the Royal.

"Yes." She assured gently.

Lightning flashed above them and, while any other day Cadinia would relish in it, she was in a ridiculous amount of pain.

"Over there." Cole decided to move to the main entrance-way.

As everyone followed, Danny looked at the sky, and Cadinia followed his line of sight. "Look!"

Above them… Master Org… was walking through town.

"Master Org…" The Princess spoke, trying to ignore her pain, "Is in the city."

 _'_ _Cadinia!'_ A familiar voice echoed in the solar Ranger's mind, but she ignored it.

"We have to stop him." Cole decided, moving away from the Princess.

But, everyone fell against the entrance, dejected.

Even Cadinia.

"But how?" Max asked the million-dollar question.

"We can't morph!" Taylor let out, "We have no power."

"It's hopeless…" Danny finally decided.

Cadinia felt her hands light up in anger, turning blue the second they did.

She blinked and looked down at them.

"No. It's not." Cole decided, walking up to where Danny was, "As long as our hearts still beat," He turned to the others. "We can make a difference."

"You're right." Alyssa stood up, "We _swore_ to protect the Earth. We _can't_ give up now!"

Merrick grunted as he weakly got up, Cadinia taking his hand and letting her fire burn through to his leg.

He looked at her, then nodded.

"…Never give up." Max said, still sounding dejected.

"Funny… that reminds me…" Cadinia reached into her pocket and pulled out some ear-pieces, "Brent gave these to me… in case I ever had a group of friends… so we'd keep in touch if things got bad."

They each took one, putting them on.

"It's funny how this all played out." She commented.

"We still have one job… tear that thing apart." Cadinia let out, her inner Solar Ninja taking hold, "You get hurt? Hurt them back. You get killed?" She scoffed softly at the thought. "Walk it off."

With that, she walked out, followed by the others.

"Rangers!" The Princess called after them, but they were already gone, so she mumbled the rest and slowly got up, "Please, be careful."

As she said that, a burned Orange stream of light landed in front of her, making her jump in surprise.

"Oh, relax." Gisli shook his head, "I'm looking for Cadinia… I'm assuming she was here?"

"Why?"

"I'm her brother, remember, Princess?" He sighed, "It's my job to look after her… so… where is she?"

"Doing her job… protecting the Earth."

"Great… and Earth would be?"

"Downtown… but you can't fight the monsters they're about to yourself."

Gisli smirked, "Watch me, Princess."

With that, he Ninja Ran off.

 _ **10 minutes later… with the Rangers…**_

The team finally got close enough to Master Org.

"There he is!" Merrick gritted his teeth.

As if being called, Master Org turned to look down at them, as they all were looking up.

"You puny humans… are of no concern to me now!" He denied them, "Putrids, attack!"

On the command, the grunts rushed forward.

"We have to get to Master Org!" Taylor called out.

"Whatever it takes." Cadinia growled before she rushed forward with the others.

Somehow, the team began to be forced apart, much to Cadinia's anger, and she was soon forced into a trash been as the grunts started throwing her around like a rag doll.

"I… will not be played with, again!" She gritted her teeth before her hands burnt blue and she struck all of them down a moment later.

"You humans had your chance!" Master Org continued to speak, "It's time for the Earth to be ruled by Orgs!"

Cadinia growled as she was forced to the ground, then glared up at him.

"Not by a long shot."

Ninja Energy surrounded her as she Ninja Streaked around the Putrids, cutting them all back.

However, an extra brave org struck her in this state, sending her to the ground in great pain.

As this happened, Cadinia heard a little girl crying close by, which made her look up.

A small girl was being cornered by a whole bunch of Putrids, wanting to attack her.

Anger shot back through the Solar Ninja and, as she got her second wind and stood up, she summoned her sickles and easily cut herself a pathway to get to the little girl quickly.

Once she did, she threw her sickles out and gently guided the girl over to where people were calling for her, and a little boy.

Cole, who'd ripped off his shirt for some reason and dropped his jacket, got the little boy and they both quickly got the two to the adults.

"Thank you." The parents thanked the two.

"You guys need to go." Cole instructed.

"Run, get to safety." The Ninja added.

They nodded and rushed off.

Then, the two turned back to the grunts.

"Yes!" The Monster's master growled, seeing the 'puny humans' running around from the Putrids.

But, the Leader and the Straggler both looked at their team, "Come on guys! This isn't over yet!"

As they looked back at the grunts, Cadinia made a slight comment.

"Got your second wind?" The Solar Student asked.

"Better believe it." Cole growled before he went back to fighting the monsters.

She smirked before she quickly did the same.

As they did, it seemed like everyone else had as well.

Danny easily pushed away the grunts that were starting to pile up on him.

Taylor cartwheeled through a set before kicking and jabbing several of them away.

Merrick flipped down from some stairs and easily kicked several more Putrids down.

Cadinia growled as she flipped over several of their strikes before split-kicking those closest.

She got up and set her hands aflame, her anger turning them a burning blue.

"Burning down." She threw the fireballs a moment later.

It wasn't much, but it got a few of them down.

However, more just appeared in their place.

She growled before was forced to the ground next to Merrick before they got up.

"Ah… every time we knock one down ten more appear in its place!" She grunted angrily.

"We have to keep fighting!" Merrick insisted.

She grunted softly before she rolled her neck a bit.

As she did, she noticed a crack begin to form in the Earth, and she smirked.

Gisli was around.

Sure enough, her brother shoved a few Putrids into the ground as he got next to her.

"You thinking what I am?" He gently inquired.

Cadinia nodded, "Let's send this freaks to Muspelheim."

The siblings pressed their hands to the ground, causing an even larger crack to open, this time burning with fire, and pulled a bunch more Putrids inside.

When a large chunk was gone, Gisli closed the crack and looked at his sister.

"Check the back roads." She instructed, "I'll stay here."

"Got it." With that, he ran off.

As Cadinia went back to fighting the rest of the monsters, her earpiece went off.

 _ **"**_ _ **All clear here."**_ Taylor called from her line before she grabbed Cole's jacket and ran after him.

"We are _not_ clear!" Cadinia groaned as she had to work around the rain with her flames, "We are very not clear!"

She easily burnt a few back before flipping down from one of there strikes and sweeping under their leg before getting back up and looked over at Merrick, who then nodded before they ran after the rest of the guys, who were going up a set of steps, like Taylor.

"Your insolence is becoming bothersome." Master Org commented as the team started to get up the fire escape of a building.

Cole, in Cadinia's eyes, did something _remarkably_ stupid… even for him.

He grabbed a low hanging vine and swung up to the Org master… only for the former human to swat the Red ranger onto the building the Rangers were getting atop of.

"Cole!" The six shouted as they got up to him.

"Cole are you alright?" Taylor asked calmly.

"Yeah." He slowly got back to his feet and took the jacket she had out.

Then, they all walked to the edge Master Org was in front of.

The Org sent a large, and disgusting smelling, breath at the team in response.

This causing them to fly back onto the ground.

"I'm _really_ beginning to hate this guy." Cadinia gritted her teeth in pain.

"You have no chance against me without your Ranger Powers!" The monster informed them.

Cadinia scoffed weakly as she and the team got to their feet, "We may not be Power Rangers anymore… and the WildZords may be gone…"

"But their spirits still live! Inside us!" Cole finished as he flung his jacket back on.

He got in his usual ranger stance before calling out.

"I. Am Cole Evens!" He got low and hit his hands on the ground before getting up into his stance. "Blazing Lion!"

"We have one thing you Orgs will never have! A heart!" Alyssa got beside him and got into her stance, "Alyssa Enrilé!" She hit her hands on the ground before getting into her other stance. "Noble Tiger!"

"That's one thing you could never take away from us!" Taylor stepped up before getting in her stance, "Taylor Earnhardt!" She hit her hands on the ground before getting into her stance. "Soaring Eagle!"

Max got beside them. "And we're still Guardians of the Earth!" He got in his stance. "Max Cooper!" He hit his hands on the ground before getting in his stance. "Surging Shark!"

"And we will never, ever give up!" Danny got beside them, "Danny Delgado!" He hit his hands on the ground before getting in his stance. "Iron Bison!"

"We'll fight with every last breath in us to save the world!" Merrick got beside them, "I am! Merrick Baliton!" He hit his hands on the ground before he got into his stance. "Howling Wolf!"

"You can't snuff out our willpower!" Cadinia shouted, "The name's Cadinia Drenor!" She jumped down, then got back up in her stance, "Stampeding Horse!"

"Guardians of the Earth….!" Cole started as they got out of their stances.

"United! We Roar!" The seven chorused loudly.

"Very touching." Master Org relented. "But I am Master Org! And I will make you extinct! Just like your WildZords!" He raised his weapon into the air.

Cadinia lowered her hand, readying a small ball of fire… even little, it'll work.

But, a ball of light came through the rain as she did that.

The team watched as the light and several more appeared and the rain clouds completely vanishing.

Cadinia breathed out a happy gasp as the rain finally stopped hitting her and smirked happily as she folded her arms. "Far out." She gave a soft nod.

The balls of light turned to WildZord crystals and flew around the area.

Some even struck Master Org back a bit.

"RatZord." Alyssa saw inside one.

"StingrayZord." Max saw inside another.

"PeacockZord." Taylor saw yet another.

"ZebraZord." Even Danny saw inside one.

Cadinia blinked as she looked around.

A whole lot more than just those were appearing… more than she could count, live alone more than she ever thought _existed_!

"That's about… a couple _thousand_ WildZords." Cadinia scoffed as she looked around.

Seven balls of light, in particular, got all of their attention and they looked to see each of their true WildZords floating before them.

"It's you." Cole let out, "Red Lion!"

The Red Lion growled in response.

"White Tiger." Alyssa called.

"Sharky!" Max exclaimed.

"WolfZord!" Merrick smirked.

"EagleZord!" Taylor nodded.

"BisonZord!" Danny cheered.

"Horse!" Cadinia was grinning like nuts.

All seven glowed and lights came down from them before they held out their hands to get the crystals.

"Never thought this could happen twice." Cadinia looked at her crystal, tears nearly gathering.

But, that had to wait as they were all suddenly clad in their ranger uniforms.

"Aright!" Cole cheered.

"Welcome Back WildZords!" Cadinia smirked happily.

"Impossible!" Master Org truly couldn't believe it… his plans were unraveling before his eyes.

But, that got the seven looked up at him.

"The Power Rangers are back. And stronger than ever!" Cole smirked behind his helmet, "Blazing Lion!" He got in his animal's stance again.

"Soaring Eagle!" Taylor got in her animal's stance.

"Surging Shark!" Max got in his animal's stance.

"Iron Bison!" Danny got in his animal's stance.

"Noble Tiger!" Alyssa got in her animal's stance.

"Stampeding Horse!" Cadinia got in her animal's stance, flames billowing from her gloves.

"Howling Wolf!" Finally, Merrick got in his animal's stance, ready to finish what was started.

"Guardians of the Earth! United we roar!" Cole started.

"Power Rangers!" They jumped down before getting back up in their stances, "Wild Force!"

"This is not possible! They can't be here!" Master Org tried to deny in vain, "I destroyed the WildZords!"

The seven rushed forward to the edge of the roof.

"Master Org!" Cole called.

"The WildZords are anything but extinct!" Taylor added.

"Yeah! Life always finds a way!" Max agreed.

"We told you we'd never give up!" Danny commented.

"When humans and animals work together to save the earth, there is no way we could ever be beaten!" Alyssa continued easily.

"Even in the darkest times! Good always prevails!" Merrick put in.

"You could never defeat us so long as we're together!" Cadinia finished, smirking a bit as a deep and strong fire blazed in her eyes.

"Master Org!" Cole pulled out his Crystal Saber, "Your evil ends here!"

The others followed his example and pulled out their main weapons.

"Ultra-Roar!" They exclaimed together.

The seven held each of their weapons out as all the other Zords sent their own blasts at the Org master.

Then, there was a loud and _huge_ explosion as the power struck him.

The former human suddenly glowed before his 'true' form was destroyed.

What remained, however, was a… very disgusting looking Org Heart.

"We _might_ wanna make the Jungle Sword!" Cadinia let out.

"Good call!" Cole agreed.

The core five created their Jungle Sword and Cadinia closed her eyes as she put as much Ninja Energy as she could into it.

They got into formation with Merrick holding Cole's right side and Cadinia holding his left.

"The Blight of the Evil Org heart will never curse the earth again!" Cole declared, "Jungle Sword!"

"Savage Slash!" The seven called out before Cole actually readied the final strike.

He swung the sword down and the attack hit the Org Heart dead on!

Within seconds, it was destroyed.

"Yeah!" The six cheered.

"I honestly _cannot_ believe we did that!" Cadinia chuckled softly.

"I'm sure your mom and dad would be proud." Merrick put a hand on her shoulder.

Cadinia smiled softly, touching it, as she looked up at the sky, "You know what… I think they are doing more than smiling…"

 _ **Later that day…**_

"So everything's fine?"

 _"_ _Yeah, sis… whatever you and the other's did… it saved the Academy."_

She took in a breath of relief, "Thank Ra."

 _"_ _Already did."_ Her brothers joked.

Cadinia smiled, "I'm just glad you and the Academy's okay… is Grandfather…?"

 _"_ _Since the rain stopped, he_ _and the other masters have been on their feet_ _."_ He relented simply.

"Good." Cadinia nodded, "Uh… has he…?"

 _"_ _Doesn't even acknowledge that_ _we're_ _calling you…_ _but, in the words of Scar, be_ _prepare_ _d_ _for a 'round_ _from_ _him_ _after this… he's_ pissed _."_

"I already have his number blocked and I'm setting this to Silent as soon as we're done." Cadinia relented.

 _"_ _Smart."_ Gisli agreed, _"Listen… Cadinia… for whatever it's worth… you nearly sacrificed your life for everyone… I mean, you always do… but… this time it was the entire_ world _!"_

"Guys, I've told you." Cadinia sighed as she looked at the team in front of her, "I'm happy being away from the Solar Academy…. I don't need to go back."

 _"_ _I know."_ Rai sighed, _"I'm not saying you should… but… also expect something from Grandfather in a day or two, alright?"_

Cadinia smiled, "Alright… love ya."

 _"_ _Love ya too, sis."_ Rai assured.

 _"_ _Yuck! Love! We'll talk later."_ Gisli rephrased.

With that Cadinia hung up and quickly got into step with the others.

"Well… the junk with my brothers is _officially_ behind us." She declared.

"And your Grandfather?"

She looked down at her suddenly vibrating phone and quickly put it to silent. "Uh… yeah… _let's_ not talk about that… like… ever."

"Hey, guys!" Danny and Max ran up to them, "All the WildZords are returning to the Animarium!"

"They've waited a long time to come home. But… their journey's over now..." Princess Shayla walked in front of them before turning around, "And so is yours."

Everyone was still high spirits… till hearing that.

They looked up, both confused and suddenly sad.

"You've fought bravely rangers." The Princess walked in front of them, "Risking your lives to protect the earth… The WildZords chose you wisely… now…" She stopped walking. "It is time for me to leave."

"Do you have to go?" Danny inquired, "Why don't you stay here? With us?"

Cadinia wanted to counter but kept her mouth shut.

"Sorry guys. But I can't." Princess Shayla shook her head, "I'm going to take the WildZords and the Animarium… up into the sky, where they'll be safe. Until the Earth needs them once again."

Cadinia glanced away, _"If it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna keep that from happening."_

Merrick suddenly stepped up. "It's my sworn duty to protect you, princess." He took Shayla's hands. "I'm going with you."

What was left of Cadinia's heart quite literally _shattered_ when he said that.

And… the Princess looked willing to take him up on the offer too!

 _"_ _Oh_ **heck** _no!"_ Cadinia growled softly, having enough of Princess Shayla messing with her chances.

"You can't be serious, Merrick!" She stepped up to him, getting his attention, "Have you _not_ been listening to my… _multiple_ rants that you're _human_? Meaning you're _not_ really immortal… you stay up there…. You might _die_ … and I'd rather burn myself to _death_ , an impossible feat I know, than know you'd die."

Merrick stared at her, his heart breaking as he did.

"Howler, I am begging you… don't go." She pleaded.

Merrick's hand, instantly went to her as he stepped back slowly before he looked at the Princess.

"On… on second thought… the Earth is my home… and I'll stay for as long as I'm wanted."

Cadinia smiled weakly before they stepped back.

"Now that the earth is safe from the Orgs, your powers are no longer needed." The Princess continued either way, before holding out her hands, "Your jackets and Growl Phones please."

Everyone looked at each other, clearly downhearted.

Cole was the first one to pull his off before grabbing his Growl Phone.

Then Taylor did slowly, remembering the first time she met the Princess…

"I never thought this day would come." Danny commented before he pulled off his jacket and took out his Growl Phone… right before Max.

"I'm going to miss you, Princess Shayla." Alyssa let out, pulling off her jacket and took out her Growl Phone.

Cadinia looked at her jacket before she pulled it off, flames singeing some bits of it before she clasped her hands around them. _"One last hit for the road…"_ She mentally commented.

Merrick unzipped his jacket before pulling it off with Cadinia's help and undid his Lunar Caller.

They all handed over their things to Cole in a neat order, each of their hearts dropping.

"None of us will ever forget you." Taylor informed her.

The former Jungle boy stepped up slowly with everyone's gear. "You helped me find my destiny." He told the Princess, "For that… I can never thank you enough." He handed her the stack of things.

"Whenever any of us look into the sky, we'll remember you." Merrick added.

Cadinia rolled her eyes and whacked his shoulder softly, that luckily no one noticed.

"As long as the spirits of the earth are alive in your hearts… you will always be Power Rangers." The Princess assured gently, "Goodbye my friends."

She turned and walked away, leaving them to watch as she disappeared.

"We should probably… get to the Plaza…"

"Yeah."

"Good thinking."

Cadinia nodded, "Great, meet you there."

She Ninja Streaked away.

The six chuckled softly before they quickly followed.

 _ **At the Plaza twenty minutes later…**_

The team rushed to the edge of the pavilion and could only watch as the Animarium lifted back into the sky until they could no longer see it.

Cadinia took in a soft breath, before she gently touched her right wrist, blinking a bit when she felt something on it… but it wasn't her morpher.

She held up her wrist and gasped softly.

Her family bracelet… Crystal and all…

Had returned to it.

She held it close to her heart and looked up at the sky, "I'm a Solar Ninja… I get that… thank you."

Merrick looked over and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling lightly, "You're still more than that to me."

Cadinia smirked lightly and glanced at the others, "I can't believe I'm _actually_ saying this, but… I'm glad I got those piranha bites… if not…"

She looked at her bracelet, then nodded softly.

"I wouldn't be who I am now."

"This might be the end of the Wild Force Rangers…" Merrick let out slowly.

"But it's a new beginning for us all." The team nodded.

* * *

Ah... such a nice ending, right?

Well... it's not over yet.

Next week, is the final chapter of this story...

And I might have a little more news come with it.

But, till then, next week, final chapter.


	48. Darkest Light

Alright. This is it. The final chapter. The 'Last Hurrah' if you will.

I had such a blast writing this story... and I hope you had just as much fun reading it...

 ** _But now, for the_** final _ **disclaimer; I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or the songs used in this story. All I own is Cadinia. this series, and the Solar Ninja Academy.**_

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Cadinia finished packing the _very_ last of her things.

As she was, she heard Merrick walking over to the door and looked back at him.

"Well…" The Solar Ninja put her guitar case around her side and put the strap of the duffle bag around her other, "I… guess this is goodbye."

He nodded, before he walked in, "I'll miss your playing every morning… it was sweet to wake up to."

She smiled lightly, "And I guess your flute playing wasn't… _so_ bad…"

He breathed a laugh, "Hey… that reminds me… you still owe me a new one."

Her eyes went wide, "Uh… it's…. still in shipping…"

He laughed even more, "I'm kidding…"

Cadinia smiled again, "I'm glad to hear that."

He smiled back before she finally decided to break the moment they were having.

"Well…" She sighed softly, grabbing the rest of my bags, "I… guess I'm off to another town."

Merrick nodded softly, "Right… yeah…"

"You're gonna be traveling the country, right?" She wanted to make sure.

"Yeah… you sticking to California?" He figured.

She nodded, "I plan on it."

"Well…" He let out softly.

"Well…" She breathed out.

"Oh for the love of!" Willie's voice got our attention and we looked at the doorway, where he was, "You two do know you can travel together right?"

We nodded, "Yeah…"

"But, I don't wanna be tied to one state." Merrick put in.

"And I don't wanna be stuck in one room with him every other day." Cadinia put in simply.

Willie shrugged, "Just saying… you two are good together… be a shame to lose what you've gained, right?"

He walked away after that.

"Dude's got a point…" Cadinia blinked.

Merrick nodded softly before looking at her, "So…"

"So…" Cadinia nodded back.

"Why don't we just… start… and…"

"Yeah… good thinking." Cadinia agreed.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

They were walking down a path that split two ways.

One, Merrick had his bike at the ready.

And the other led to a bus stop she'd take… wherever.

"Well… this is it." She let out.

"Yeah…" Merrick nodded.

"I guess… I'll be seeing you around, Howler." She looked over at him.

"Yeah…. You too, Cadi." He glanced at her.

Cadinia nodded softly before she started down the path to the bus stop.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Cadinia picked up her things as the bus finally arrived and she was just about to get on it when she heard something close by.

The Solar Ninja looked to the left and can swear she saw a few Putrids moving about.

"Hey! You getting on or what?!"

She looked at the bus driver before putting her bags down and ran after the grunts.

 _ **3 minutes later…**_

She came to a stop right behind a building and looked around the corner.

The Putrids gathered closer to something that she couldn't see… try as she might.

"Ah!" She heard a dark voice growl out as smoke came out of something, "That's better!"

Cadinia looked around the corner a little more to see a dark cloaked figure.

And… for some _very_ bad reason… she felt _compelled_ to go up to it.

"Now… to find that female Solar Ninja…"

The figure pulled off the cloak and she gasped softly.

It was a Black as Night Warrior.

The _same_ Black as Night Warrior that she's seen in every last one of her dreams as of late.

Sadly, her gasp didn't go unnoticed.

Cadinia slammed her back against the wall she was behind as a Putrid turned to look.

"Find me the girl… now!" The Night Warrior growled.

She heard the Putrids spread out and she looked again to see the Night Warrior remaining.

"I will burn the fire out of that Ninja… no matter what." He snarled.

Cadinia gulped before she quickly ran off.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Hey… Cole… _major_ problem, call me when you get this… we may not be out of the woods with our mission yet…" She let out into her phone before she hung up.

Cadinia was still running through the woods, trying to keep a distance from the grunts.

She jumped over a fallen tree and her body started bouncing off things… Ninja Streaking can happen like that if she's running fast enough.

She easily landed on a road… and heard two familiar tier screeches.

"Cadinia?! What the heck?!" Taylor and Merrick exclaimed at her angrily.

"Long story, got a problem…" She gasped out.

They both got off their respective vehicles. "What kind of problem?"

She looked at both of them, "The kind that could get the whole town turned to ashes."

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Are you sure?"

"If I've called you all back here, believe me, it's really bad." Cadinia insisted, "End of the world, bad. Heck, worse than _Master Org_ , bad."

"What could be worse than him?"

Cadinia sighed, "An evil dark Knight once thought to be Solar Ninja Myth… also known as the Night Warrior."

"Well, clearly it's not a Myth…"

"I kinda got that, thank you, Max." Cadinia glared at her friend in blue, "My point is, Master Org was planning revenge and destroying humans… that's all. The Night Warrior was completely different."

"How… different?" Merrick asked slowly.

Cadinia sighed, "The legend doesn't tell me much… and I've barely heard it anyway… but from what I understand… the Night Warrior only can come into existence, flesh and blood existence, once and for all… if a Flame Student dies and is taken over."

"By…?"

Cadinia sighed, "I'm not exactly sure… but what I'm dang sure about? The only place safe for a Flame Student at this time _is_ the Solar Academy."

"But… weren't you…?"

"Hence why I'm nervous." Cadinia rolled her eyes, "Since I'm banished, I can't return to the Academy…"

"Meaning you're a sitting duck." Taylor finished.

"Exactly." Cadinia nodded.

"And if the Night Warrior gets ahold of you…?"

"We're talking massive destruction. Stretched out way further than Turtle Cove." Cadinia answered, "I mean… this is just one city… the destruction the legends say the Night Warrior has? It can turn an entire _state_ into nothing but ash and dust within… minutes of being at full power."

"How do we stop it?"

"That's the thing…" Cadinia rubbed her neck, "I don't know… I never got that far…"

"Seriously?"

"Well, sorry, I thought it was just a myth, like the Animarium, and never thought important to bring up, sound familiar, Howler?"

"How long are you gonna hang that over my head?"

"Guys!"

"Sorry." They sighed.

"Alright… so… is there any way to defeat it? Does the Night Warrior have any weaknesses?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know… but, I'd assume its biggest weakness is that of any Night Solar Student."

"How many classes are there in your academy."

"As many as there are volcanoes on earth." Cadinia waved off the question, "But the biggest weakness of a Night Solar Student; is light."

"So why is it out in broad daylight?"

"I have no idea." Cadinia sighed.

Everyone groaned.

"I'm sorry I don't remember much more than that, alright!" Cadinia reasoned heatedly, "It's been a while!"

Merrick nodded in understanding, "Right…"

"So… how can we help?" Cole asked.

"That…. I'm not quite sure." Cadinia relented, "I just… don't feel right… going into… _any_ sort of battle alone."

Merrick smiled lightly and put a hand on her shoulder, "You won't. Right guys?"

"Right." They nodded simply.

Cadinia smiled, "I appreciate it, you guys."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Cadinia scratched her arm impatiently as she also tried to sharpen her sickles.

"Stop that." Merrick slapped her hands down.

They were close to the former entrance to the Animarium, a little further in the Woods, Merrick trying to make sense of everything as the other five went to scout out the problem.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous!" She hissed.

He looked at her, and sighed as he stood up to look at her, "Stampede, I promise, you'll be fine… how hard could it be anyway?"

"There's barely anything the others to understand…. You oughta know that animals… can't be understood by humans… and vice versa." Cadinia sighed.

She dropped her sickles and looked up at him, then the bright sun and not feeling any effects.

"There are two animals, both of mythical origin, that were said to be so associated with the sun, both with sayings of their own. Mae mwy i rywun na'u golwg. Edrychwch yn ddwfn a gweld y ddraig sy'n rholio yn eu hannyn. Gweler sut mae eu fflamau'n cael eu lleihau i lludw pawb sy'n sefyll yn eu ffordd. Yn cynnwys eu hunain, for dragons and; Kuten kuolema, liekit loppuvat, kuten syntymä, liekit paluuta, silmukka menee… ikuinen tuli asuu. Aina ja ikuisesti, for Phoenixes."

"And… those mean…?"

"The Dragon's is Finnish for; There is more to a person than their appearance. Look deep and see the dragon that roars in their soul. See how their flames reduced to ashes all who stand in their way. Including themselves." Cadinia explained and, "Like Death, flames end, like birth, the flames return, on and on, as a loop goes... the everlasting fire lives on. Forever and ever. That's what the Phoenix's mean."

"Wow… and you were taught those… by your family?"

"Every one of the Solar Ninja Academy knows them… they go along with our motto; Ardentem lucis corda sumus sub ardenti. Estuans ut fera ignis sumus animum et volatilibus caeli quasi milvi. Deditio prius ad ventos, et cinis est cor nostrum ardens erat draco et phoenix skyline sicut orientem. Ad solis contingunt intus candida vertunt animarum nostrarum et flammam aeternae interius moventis manu tenere. We are flaming hearts under the burning light. Burning like wildfire, we let our spirits fly, like kites in the sky. Surrendering to the winds, let the ashes of our hearts burn the skyline like a phoenix and dragon rising. Touch the sun and reach inside, as our souls turn bright, and move us to keep control of the eternal flame inside."

"Wow… your family _really_ takes fire seriously."

"Wow… your Animarian brain still states the obvious."

Merrick rolled his eyes before they both heard a twig snap close by and Cadinia suddenly got a very chilling feeling as they stood up.

Merrick stood in front of Cadinia as she held up her sickles as her second defense.

A figure emerged in the light's shadows; but didn't go into the light.

"Who are you?" Merrick demanded, though he felt as if he knew the answer.

"I am the Night Warrior." The figure spoke, "Animarian… step aside."

Merrick, however, stood his ground, though he was slightly shocked, "How do you know who I am?"

"You were once a Wolf, a creature of the night." The Night Warrior answered, "Now… step _aside_."

"No." Merrick snarled, "I won't let you hurt Cadinia!"

"I have no intention of hurting her." The Night Warrior sneered, "But I will you if you don't move."

Merrick changed his footing so he was right between the two, "You won't get her."

"Suit yourself." The Night Warrior flicked his wrist and, suddenly, the shadows spread under Merrick's feet, dragging him over to a tree.

Cadinia gasped and was about to go check on him when the Night Warrior grabbed her and a scream resonated from her the moment he did.

Merrick groaned and was about to get up when The Night Warrior disappeared into the shadows, Cadinia following soon after.

"NO!" He exclaimed and leaped out at her when he was able to.

He only could grab her glove before she disappeared.

Merrick fell to his knees, gripping the glove tightly.

 _ **Half an hour later… with Cadinia…**_

She was tied to a post with several Putrids striking her.

"If you… think I'm gonna let my fire free… you're dead wrong." Cadinia groaned softly.

"That's where you're wrong, my dear." The Night Warrior rubbed under her face, causing Cadinia to instinctively pull away, "You fire burns deeper than you think… even if you release it, it'll never end…. Remember that dream you had?"

Cadinia blinked before her eyes went wide and she gasped softly, "My friends being burnt…"

"That wasn't even a fraction of your power… but you pulled away before you could see more." The Night Warrior replied, "You can be so much more if you just let go of all the pain… all the suffering. If you come with me… that will happen."

Cadinia scoffed, "Dream on, Crawler. Tempting though you make it sound… I'd _never_ turn my back on my friends or my family."

"The same friends and family who treat you as an outcast? Ignore you when you're upset?"

Cadinia's nose twitched, "Merrick Baliton would _never_ do that to me! And as long I know with every breath in my body that he's out there… I will _never_ give into what you want… it's not me."

"You are meant for so much more." The Night Warrior sighed before he looked at the remaining Putrids, "Continue on with your work."

Cadinia groaned in pain as the grunts started to attack her even more.

" _Merrick… for the love of Vulcan, find me soon!"_ She mentally pleaded in pain.

 _ **With Merrick…**_

"Where could she have gone?!" Merrick growled in anger as he looked at a map Alyssa had out.

"Well… I was actually able to call Rai…"

Everyone looked up at their former leader after he spoke that simple sentence.

"Have you lost your _mind_?!" They exclaimed.

"Do you guys wanna find Cadinia or not?"

They remained silent.

"I thought so… anyway, I talked to Rai… and he said the Night Warrior is ancient… only fire just as ancient can destroy him once and for all… and that fire can only last for as long as possible… in a Fire Ninja… just like Cadinia." Cole explained, "He also said Cadinia's fire could be corrupted if we don't find where the Night Warrior took her… and there's a few places he speculated that to be." He pointed to the map. "Here." He pointed to the Gregock Caves. "Here." He pointed to the Ridged Cliff. "Or here." He pointed to the cliffed center of the Turtle Cove/Silver Hill forest. "Now… with a little bit of deducing…"

"It's the Cliffed center." Merrick realized.

Everyone looked at him, "How do you figure?"

"Cadi's connection to Silver Hill… with all her family being buried there… and, that cliff is a _direct_ onlooking of the Graveyard they're buried in."

"That'd be enough emotional breakage for Cadinia to lose control of her fire." Taylor noted.

Merrick nodded, "Exactly."

"Alright… we better hurry." Alyssa let out, "Who knows how long until Cadinia breaks?"

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Cadinia cried out in pain as a Putrid finally cut into her skin, and she gasped for breath.

The Night Warrior watched in amazement as Cadinia still didn't use her fire to break free.

"Fine… if you must do this the hard way…!" The Night Warrior growled and stepped up to her.

"Get away from her!"

Something kicked the Night Warrior down and he turned his attention to the sudden appearance of all six former rangers. "Ah… the six Warriors of Animaria… you're just in time!"

"How does he know us?" Max whispered.

"Just in time for what?" Merrick growled.

"The destruction of your friend's will, and the reclaiming of ancient power." The Night Warrior answered plainly.

"That's not gonna happen!" Danny denied.

"You're too late!" The Night Warrior denied before he pulled out a _brightly_ shining sword and swung it at Cadinia's restraints, cutting right across her hands.

She let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground and looked down.

Her gloved hand was cut straight through… and her ungloved hand…

Was burning with a bright flame.

And it was with that flame, that Cadinia finally broke and let loose her fire.

It consumed her whole, and she didn't even flinch as it spread in a circle around her body.

 _ **With the other former Rangers…**_

They could only watch in horror at the scene that stood before them.

Which the Night Warrior took to his advantage and struck them all across the chest and to the ground.

As they fell Cadinia suddenly stood up.

Her normal clothes were upon her in only small flames.

But, the rest of her was covered in a dark uniform, scorched and withered beyond anything any of the six had ever seen before.

And, as she opened her eyes, Merrick's heart nearly stopped cold in fear.

They were a dark shade of Golden-Ember.

"Cadi… no…" Merrick groaned softly, holding his chest.

"Cadinia… is no longer with you." The Night Warrior smirked as he walked up to the former ranger, "I believe she's called… Spáliť."

The six former rangers groaned as they tried to get to their feet.

"Sit." Spáliť waved her hand and flames erupted from it, sending them back to the ground in fright.

"Merrick… when were you gonna tell us Cadinia couldn't control her fire?" Taylor hissed.

"Maybe when it actually came up?!" Merrick growled.

"Too bad for you… it'll never come up again." Spáliť walked up to them, her feet burning everything she stepped on.

"Cadinia… come on… think about this…" Cole groaned getting to his feet, "We're your friends…!"

"She won't hear you." The Dark Warrior denied, "Cadinia is dead…"

"No… she can't be…" Max groaned as he got to his feet, "There's no way she's gone."

"She's fought for too long to be gone." Alyssa grunted as she got up beside them.

"No matter what happened… she'd never give up like this." Danny got beside them, hissing softly.

"She's a tough person… something like this couldn't possibly keep her down." Taylor got beside me.

Spáliť smirked, "You five are tougher than I first thought…."

She snarled and waved her hand, a whip-like weapon, completely made of fire, appearing in it.

"But I'm tougher."

She readied a strike on them… but she didn't think to worry about a certain former Ancient Warrior.

Who, amazingly, recovered and jumped in front of them, taking the full blow of the attack.

Merrick shouted in pain before he fell to the ground again, coiling in on himself as pain seeped into him.

"Fool…" Spáliť growled before looking at the Dark Warrior, "You deal with these five."

The Dark Warrior nodded, "As you wish…"

Spáliť walked up to the fallen body of Merrick while the Dark Warrior went at the five.

Spáliť looked Merrick up and down before she smirked, "I'm gonna take pleasure in this…."

She raised her whip, it flaming to blue as she raised it high, but…. Before it could fall… Merrick gasped something out.

"Will… Willie's Roadhouse…"

Spáliť raised a brow, "Really? That dump? You're naming that dump for your final words?… _Wow_ … and to think I thought you were cute once upon a time…"

"We… we met there…" Merrick groaned softly, trying to relax into the pain, "We… became friends there…"

"You're not one for listening are you?" Spáliť scuffed, "Cadinia, is…."

"My best friend." Merrick cut her off, "I can't live without her… and I know there's one thing she can't live without, literally."

"Oh?" Spáliť leaned over him, "And what's that?"

Merrick smirked, "Her jewel."

He reached up and grabbed where it would be, but Spáliť backflipped away, keeping it still… but also losing focus on her whip… causing it to disappear.

"No!" She growled softly.

Merrick groaned as he got to his feet… running purely on adrenaline.

"You little… freak!" Spáliť sneered at him, "I should've done away with you when I first met you! I knew you were stupid… but not _this_ stupid."

"Sticks and stones, Cadi…" Merrick let out weakly, "And I'm not through just yet."

"Please. You got me to lose focus once…" Spáliť crackled her hand, and another whip appeared in it, "But that won't happen again!"

Merrick grabbed the whip as she flung it out and pulled it, and it's wielder, over to him.

"Come on, Cadi… you're in there… I can feel it." He groaned softly, grabbing her shoulder with his free hand, "Cadi… you're my best friend… long before I knew what a best friend _was_. You kept me sane when I felt like I was gonna go crazy… you protected me, even when I hated it… you're the kindest person I know. And I know you're still in there… you need to listen to me, Cadi… you need to fight it. _Please_ … just… listen to me… I'm here for you… for as long as you want…"

Spáliť growled, "Cadi is dead."

Merrick shook his head, "No… cause the Cadi I love still lives in there… and because I love her more than anything in the world… so she can't be gone… I know she can't… I _refuse_ to believe she is…" He pulled Spáliť closer. "Especially because… love… is a freaky thing she still believes in. Now Cadi… please… come back to me!"

He put his lips to hers, feeling worry in his chest… but also love.

 _ **Inside Cadinia's head**_

 _Cadinia gasped softly as she heard and felt this._

" _No!"_

 _Cadinia growled and turned and saw a dark, watery shadow._

 _She smirked though, "Sorry… but you're still burnt out!"_

 _Cadinia got to her feet, "I love Merrick with all my heart and soul… ever since I first laid eyes on him… and reinjured my stupid leg… He's my best friend, and I love him more than anything… and I_ know _, with him and my friends… I'm so much stronger than you will_ ever _be."_

 _She stepped forward and hissed softly._

" _Now I'm taking back control… and as the Solar Horse Wild Force Ranger… you can't stop, or regain it… I won't let you ever again!"_

" _NO!" The shadow screamed before disappearing._

 _ **Reality**_

Merrick suddenly felt Cadinia returning the kiss before pulling away.

"I love you too, Howler." She smiled.

"Cadi?"

"Who else would call you Howler?" She nodded.

"Yes!" Merrick hugged her.

Cadinia nodded and pulled away, everything of Spáliť's disappearing.

"No!" The Dark Warrior exclaimed, looking away from his battle.

"Yes!" The others nodded.

"Step back!" Cadinia called, "This is my fight… and believe me… you don't wanna mess with fire."

They nodded and stepped away, "We're with you."

Cadinia smirked, "I know…"

She stepped up to the Dark Warrior, flames slowly burning up her arms.

"You can't defeat me…" He growled.

"Can't?" Cadinia raised a brow before smirking, "There's no such word."

She raised her fist before giving him a resounding jab in the jaw… the flames spreading from her to him easily.

"Now… if you'd just burn away… that'd be great." Cadinia finished.

"No… I won't… be done… that easily!" The Dark Warrior reached to grab her… but the others ran up and pulled her back… touching her arms like they weren't on fire.

"Looks like you are." Merrick snarled.

Cadinia smirked, "Now and forever."

Everyone turned away as the Dark Warrior shattered to ash and blew away in the wind.

When they looked back, Cadinia nodded. "It's done."

It was then, that the six realized they were grabbing Cadinia's _burning_ arms… and nothing was happening.

"How…?" Alyssa breathed out as they pulled away.

Cadinia took a deep breath before she turned to them. "Thanks…. For… helping me… one last time… now we've all go places to go and…" She rolled her eyes. "None of you are gonna drop the fact that you weren't burnt by my flames are you?"

"Uh… _no_!" They nodded.

Cadinia sighed, "You guys are my family… why in the heck, would I burn family? My flames didn't affect you… because family means everything to me."

The six nodded before pulling her into a group hug.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Now… this is _really_ goodbye?" Cadinia questioned Merrick as they stood on the edge of town.

"Nope." He shook his head, "There's room on here for two, ya know."

"Dude, even if I _wanted_ to come with you… I don't wanna travel all over the country."

"I know." Merrick nodded, "I figured I'd start small… start in one state then work my way out. Sound fun?"

Cadinia smiled, "Now that does."

"Then hop on." Merrick smiled.

Right as she did… something flew up to them in the wind, and Cadinia grabbed it out of the air.

"A letter?" She frowned.

They looked at each other before Cadinia opened it.

Dear, Granddaughter,

Too long has it been since we last spoke to one another.

I fear dark times ahead, so we must get together soon.

Please… come back to the Solar Ninja Academy.

This could be your one chance at redemption.

Please, we need you…. Please take it.

Signed,

Sensei Drenor.

"Who's Sensei Drenor?" Merrick frowned.

Cadinia looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry, "My grandfather… Sensei Drenor is the Head Sensei at the Solar Ninja Academy… that's where we need to start."

"Maybe…" Merrick nodded, "But… he's waited this long… what're a few more weeks?"

"True… besides… I think there are a few places I'd like to visit first." Cadinia considered.

Merrick nodded before he put his helmet on, "Call the directions… and I'll follow 'em."

Cadinia nodded softly, "Let's find something new."

* * *

There you have it. The last chapter.

I'm actually debating between three things now that this is over.

Publish their solo adventure through the states? Skip right ahead to the actual next story? Or just post a completely different story instead?

That last one doesn't involve Power Rangers, but instead, a movie Merrick Baliton's actor, Phillip Andrew, had been in called 'Dead Scared'... the movie, not the story.

Leave your thoughts for what I should do next, or just, say if you liked this story or not.

I'll be back with my decision by the end of the year.

Till Next Time. See ya.


End file.
